SUTEKI DA NEE
by Yoruki Hiiragizawa
Summary: É muito comum confundirmos nossos sentimentos. Isso se agrava quando ainda se é adolescente. Mas, por sorte, crescemos e acabamos aprendendo a diferenciar uma simples fascinação dos mais preciosos sentimentos. #CAPÍTULO FINAL#
1. You Say exactly how you feel about her

**Disclaimer:**_**Yoru:** _Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens pertencem a **CLAMP**_. _Eu sou apenas uma _Doida Varrida_, non-sense e infantil que adora colocar os personagens dessa História maravilhosa em apuros para deleite próprio e desespero de quem se atreve a ler minhas insanidades... _huahuahuahua_...

**_Sakura: _**Socoooooooorro! O.O

* * *

Observação importante sobre os subtítulos dos capítulos: eles estarão indicando uma sugestão de música para se escutar enquanto lê (eles não podem me impedir de fazer isso também...), digamos que seja a "música tema" do capítulo. Essa informação estará sempre disposta antes do título.  
No caso desse primeiro capítulo, o subtítulo: _"Você diz exatamente como se sente sobre ela"_ é uma frase da música _**"Crush"**,_ interpretada pela _Mandy Moore_

.

Boa Leitura!  
kissus

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
**_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Capítulo um  
**_"You say exactly how you feel about her"_**

Estava encostada ao muro de braços cruzados. Seus olhos esmeralda mostravam-se inquietos enquanto sondavam o pátio do colégio. A pasta com seu material se encontrava no chão, aos seus pés. O vento balançava seus curtos cabelos ondulados cor de caramelo. Olhou no relógio da torre da escola primária, que ficava ao lado. Não poderia esperar por mais tempo.

"Onde ele está que ainda não apareceu?" – perguntou-se 'varrendo' o colégio com os olhos. Estava pronta para ir embora quando viu um rapaz vindo em sua direção com passos apressados. Sorriu ao identificá-lo.

Tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros, levemente bagunçados, os olhos cor de mel e o porte atlético, sendo quase vinte centímetros mais alto que ela. Ele sorriu ao vê-la e acenou aproximando-se.

"Onde esteve, Shaoran?" – perguntou olhando-o seriamente. – "Eu já estava indo embora!… Esqueceu-se que combinamos de voltarmos para casa juntos?" – sentenciou, fazendo-o ficar encabulado.

"Desculpe-me, Sakura, mas você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu quando eu estava saindo…" – disse abrindo um sorriso bobo, ao qual a garota acostumara-se a ver nos últimos dois anos. Ele não precisaria continuar para que Sakura soubesse que _ela_ estava envolvida. Shaoran continuava a falar, mas a jovem ao seu lado não estava prestando atenção. Seus pensamentos estavam não muito longe, em uma época bem menos conturbada.

Conhecera o jovem chinês no início do nono ano, ele havia chegado de Hong Kong e ela de Kyoto, onde nascera e vivera toda sua vida. Não conhecia ninguém na cidade e estava assustada com toda aquela mudança. Sentia-se excluída de todo mundo durante as atividades e a única pessoa com quem conseguia ficar mais à vontade era ele, Shaoran Li, que estava em uma situação semelhante a sua, um pouco pior, talvez, por ser estrangeiro.

Em pouco tempo, tornaram-se grandes amigos. Inseparáveis. Acabaram se enturmando e fizeram novas amizades, mesmo assim, acabavam se isolando em determinadas ocasiões. Boatos rolaram dizendo que estavam namorando, mas não deram importância e, logo, tudo fora desmentido.

Foram juntos ao baile de colação de grau. E tudo estava perfeito nas férias, em que Shaoran fora viajar com ela e seu pai, por causa de uma emergência no trabalho de seu irmão.

Quando as aulas recomeçaram teve início seu pesadelo. A turma era quase toda nova, não conheciam quase ninguém e entre todos aqueles alunos estava _ela_, Akio Yamazato, a garota que roubara a atenção de seu melhor amigo e de grande parte do colégio.

O pior, no entanto, não era ver Shaoran correr atrás _dela_ quase todas as horas do dia, nem o fato de ele criar falsas esperanças quando Yamazato o procurava para que a ajudasse com suas notas. O maior problema foi se descobrir apaixonada pelo rapaz quando ele apenas tinha olhos para a "Srta. Perfeição". Sua vida não poderia ficar pior do que já estava... Poderia?

"E eu a ouvi comentar que gosta de rapazes de cabelos compridos…" – passou a mão sobre a cabeleira desalinhada. – "Eu tenho um plano para que ela me note!" – exclamou animado. – "Você nem imagina como estou me sentindo… Meus ânimos estão renovados!" – sorriu para a amiga, arrancando-lhe um sorriso cheio de tristeza, que passou desapercebido.

Pararam de caminhar em uma bifurcação. Shaoran olhou para Sakura com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sabe, eu agradeço por você ser minha amiga, Sakura…" – começou com a voz tranqüila. – "Eu não sei se suportaria tudo o que passei até agora se você não estivesse me apoiando!" – pegou a mão dela e segurou firme entre as suas. – "Prometo que, algum dia, eu a compensarei por tudo!" – disse com convicção, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Shaoran. Na realidade, você ser meu amigo é o suficiente…" – ficaram encarando-se com ternos sorrisos.

Shaoran suspirou profundamente, sentia-se bem quando estava perto da jovem japonesa. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e parecia tão natural que ele ainda estranhava.

"É melhor irmos para nossas casas…" – disse mudando levemente sua expressão. – "Vejo você amanhã!" – acenou, afastando-se e virando para ir embora.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e ia dizer algo, mas sua boca abriu e se fechou sem emitir som algum. Apenas soltou os braços ao longo do corpo vendo-o se afastar.

"Até amanhã…" – sussurrou para o vento, seguindo para sua casa.

* * *

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, fitando o teto. A mochila jogada no chão, cadernos e livros abertos sobre a escrivaninha. Um porta-retratos com uma foto dela e Shaoran se encontrava sobre a mesa de cabeceira, virado para a parede, e uma taça de sorvete praticamente intocada mostravam o estado caótico de seu humor.

Batidas na porta retiraram-na de um mundo de sonhos.

"Entre…" – disse sentando-se.

A porta se abriu permitindo a ela ver a figura de um homem, vestido de terno e gravata marrons. Os cabelos castanho-claros tomavam um tom grisalho, mas os olhos castanhos mostravam a mesma serenidade que Sakura estava acostumada a ver em seu pai.

"Eu só queria avisar que estou de saída, filha!" – olhou para a situação do quarto. – "Está estudando para os exames, Sakura?".

"Sim, eles começarão na próxima semana!" – ela explicou.

"Entendo…" – ele fez uma pausa. – "Shaoran não vem estudar com você dessa vez?" – perguntou reparando que a filha desviara o olhar ao escutar o nome do rapaz.

"Ele tem outras coisas para fazer e eu não preciso da ajuda dele…" – respondeu. A verdade é que haviam combinado de estudar juntos, mas ele esquecera disso por causa de Yamazato. _'Droga! Sempre por causa dela! Como a detesto!',_ pensou franzindo a sobrancelha, mas balançou a cabeça, voltando a prestar atenção no homem parado à porta. – "Não terei problemas, dessa vez, porque o conteúdo de física e matemática é bem simples…" – mentiu, forçando um sorriso.

"Está certo!" – disse o Sr. Kinomoto, respirando profundamente. – "É melhor eu ir…".

"Sim, vá! Senão vai perder o trem-bala!" – Sakura acenou para o pai, que fechava a porta, e deixou-se cair sobre a cama. De onde estava ouviu a porta e o portão se abrirem e fechar, indicando que o homem saíra.

_'A quem eu quero enganar? Não vou conseguir estudar…',_ pensou fechando os olhos. – "Não, enquanto continuar com Shaoran Li em meus pensamentos..." – murmurou sem muito ânimo. Seria impossível parar de pensar nele. – "Preciso conversar com alguém…" – disse pensativa, enquanto se levantava. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, arrastando a mão no corrimão. Assim que entrou na sala, pegou o telefone e jogou-se no sofá, discando o número da casa da melhor amiga. Mas, antes que terminasse, ouviu a campainha soar.

_'Quem será? Será que papai esqueceu algo?'_, perguntou-se indo até a porta. Quando a abriu, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e seus olhos brilharam.

"Boa noite, Sakura! Espero que não tenha esquecido que combinamos de estudar juntos…" – o rapaz disse passando pelo portão.

"É claro que não esqueci!" – indignou-se, deixando-o entrar. – "Mas achei que você o tivesse…" – comentou seguindo-o até a sala.

"Eu?… Eu nunca esqueço de meus compromissos, Srta. Kinomoto!" – disse divertindo-se. – "Já está tudo preparado para começarmos?" – perguntou sorrindo docemente.

"Sim!" – ela retribuiu o sorriso. – "Podemos subir…" – disse tomando a dianteira com um enorme sorriso. _'Fico feliz que tenha se lembrado de mim, Shaoran…'_, pensou olhando de esguelha para o chinês que subia as escadas, seguindo-a.

* * *

Ela saiu da sala logo após entregar a prova ao professor. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha certeza que havia se saído muito bem.

_'Valera a pena passar o final de semana enterrada em livros, afinal!'_, pensou vitoriosa.

"Sakura!" – alguém a chamou, fazendo-a olhar para trás. Uma garota de longos cabelos negros, pele clara e olhos de um raro tom violeta, corria para alcançá-la. – "Como foi no exame?" – perguntou, sorrindo, enquanto voltavam a caminhar pelo corredor.

"Achei que as questões estavam bem fáceis…" – sorriu para a garota. Tomoyo Daidouji era sua melhor amiga, depois de Shaoran. Era a única pessoa a quem confessara seus sentimentos com relação ao chinês. Tomoyo fora a responsável pela integração dela e de Li com o resto da turma. Dizia saber como é ruim sentir-se abandonada em certas ocasiões, o que lhe acontecia pelo status que possuía na cidade de Tomoeda. Era a única herdeira de uma das maiores empresas do Japão. Na linha de produção da grande Corporação Daidouji estavam inseridos, desde aparelhos eletrônicos, até brinquedos.

"Vocês passaram o fim-de-semana estudando juntos novamente?" – a garota de olhos violeta questionou com um sorriso maroto.

"Sim. Shaoran dormiu lá em casa de sábado para domingo…" – disse um pouco sonhadora.

"E…" – sorriu para a amiga. – "... aconteceu alguma coisa? Você contou a ele?" – quis saber Tomoyo animada. Sakura suspirou.

"Você sabe que eu não teria coragem de fazer isso…" – disse pesarosa.

"Eu não entendo vocês dois, sabia?" – Tomoyo disse, parando embaixo de uma árvore no pátio. Sakura olhou-a confusa enquanto sentava-se na grama. – "Você e o Li passam tanto tempo juntos, ficam sozinhos por horas, ele dorme freqüentemente na sua casa…" – enumerava nos dedos enquanto falava. – "A única coisa que falta é um beijo para que estejam namorando oficialmente..." – encostou-se à árvore olhando para o céu.

"E por que haveríamos de fazer isso?" – Sakura perguntou um pouco embaraçada, fazendo a morena encará-la com uma sobrancelha erguida de forma especulativa. Sakura não era tão sonsa a ponto de não ter compreendido e a vermelhidão em que seu rosto se encontrava era a prova disso...

"Ora, minha querida, essas coisas acontecem…" – assegurou, naturalmente. – "Imagine dois amigos, que se conhecem muito bem, conversando alegremente e no meio de um sorriso seus olhares se cruzam de forma intensa e algo parece puxá-los cada vez para mais perto... – narrava de forma pausada, observando o rosto da amiga ficar gradativamente em chamas. – "Então, com os corações palpitando aceleradamente, os lábios se tocam de forma gentil, trazendo à tona senti-…".

"Pare com isso, Tomoyo!" – Sakura interrompeu a amiga, estando quase roxa de vergonha. Sentia como se todo seu sangue tivesse subido para a cabeça.

"Ah, vai me dizer que nunca imaginou isso acontecendo..." – a outra cruzou os braços, balançando a cabeça com um sorriso maroto.

"Não é isso, mas..." – abaixou os olhos de forma que a amiga não pudesse ver sua expressão – "Não acredito que isso poderia acontecer, Tomoyo. Ele gosta de outra pessoa, lembra?" – suspirou desanimada.

"E você vai continuar deixando as coisas como estão..." – a morena comentou, desanimada com a resignação da amiga. _'Eu ainda insisto que ele não compreende o próprio coração…'_, Tomoyo pensou suspirando. _'Não consigo aceitar essa paixão do Li pela Yamazato…'_, olhou para Sakura de forma pensativa com um sorriso no rosto.

Sabia que esse drama que a amiga vivia estava longe de terminar, mas não poderia fazer nada além de assistir. Apenas torcia para que tudo terminasse da melhor forma possível.

**_Continua... _**

**

* * *

****N/A –** _Aiya_, _Minna-san!_

Espero não ter demorado demais... Estou trazendo a versão **2.0** de _Suteki da ne_. Quem já acompanhava, deve ter notado algumas diferenças. Quem está começando agora, espero que aprecie a trama. Esse fic é composto por 22 capítulos e, por motivos técnicos e de inspiração, está sendo reeditado.

Explicações sobre o título: **Suteki da ne** é o título de uma música muito linda que é tema do jogo _Final Fantasy X_, significa **É Bonito, não?** (assim, na interrogativa, mesmo). Quem tiver a oportunidade, baixe-a... Vale muito a pena!

_Agradecimentos:_ Primeiramente, a minha mamãe _Miaka Hiiragizawa_, a quem esse fic é dedicado; à super-duper-luper-hiper-liper revisora, Rô; às pessoas das minhas várias famílias virtuais, que sempre me apoiaram e, especialmente no _Sdn_, deram a maior força (não vou colocar nomes aqui, porque se eu esquecer de alguém estaria sendo injusta, mas vocês sabem quem são e eu amo todos vocês...); à _Kathie_ por me dar o empurrão de decidir reeditar o fanfic (realmente, tem sido divertido...); e a cada uma das pessoas que está relendo ou lendo esse fic pela primeira vez.

Espero que todos se divirtam imensamente. Vejo a todos dentro de pouco tempo, com o próximo capítulo (vou ser mais rápida agora, está bem?...).

Beijinhos no coração.

__

_**Yoru. **(15/05/05, 22:35h. "Domingo sem internet, é mole?"). _

* * *

**_Espaço da revisora. _**

_Oi, aqui é a revisora... olha ultimamente minha memória anda do tamanho de uma ervilha, fora algumas pequenas modificações em frases, acho que não percebi grandes alterações, acredito que mais p frente... estava até pensando que não teria nadinha de nada para revisar, e não teve mesmo né?...ehehehe... _

_Bjs. _

_Ro._


	2. Itsuke kanu kokoro ni chikazuki tai

**DISCLAIMER:** _Éowin_, _Legolas_, _Pipin_ e os outros elementos da história do _**The Lord of the Rings** _utilizados nesse capítulo não me pertencem, mas a J.R.R. Tolkien. u.ù Todo mundo sabe disso, mas tem que avisar, né... o.ò

* * *

**Subtítulo: **_"Querendo desistir de seu coração por um amigo",_ da música _**Ryuuro**_, tema de _Tao Ren_ no anime _Shaman King_. A música é muito linda... e virou tema deste capítulo... hehe...  
Boa Leitura!...

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
**_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Capítulo Dois  
_**"Itsuke kanu kokoro ni chikazuki tai"** _

Vários jovens saíam de forma tumultuada da sala do cinema, conversando alegremente a respeito do filme que acabaram de assistir. Entre esses, dois amigos dirigiam-se para o parque, parecendo igualmente excitados.

"… Eu fiquei desesperada quando aquele _Espectro do Anel_, bicho feio, disse que 'nenhum homem poderia matá-lo', mas a _Éowin_ não se deixou intimdar. Tirou o capacete dizendo 'Eu não sou um homem' e acabou com ele. Foi o máximo!" – a garota dizia empolgada, balançando as mãos no ar como quem empunhasse uma espada. Olhou para o lado ao não ouvir nenhum comentário do rapaz e o viu distraído. Decidiu ficar em silêncio até que ele falasse algo.

Após caminharem um pouco, o rapaz suspirou pesadamente, atraindo a atenção da garota que o olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

"Sakura, você acha que… que eu estou desperdiçando meu tempo com a Yamazato?" – questionou incerto.

A jovem foi surpreendida pela pergunta. Parou de andar, ficando com a cabeça baixa. _'É claro que sim! Ela não merece todo o seu esforço!... Por que você não olha para mim?'_, foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, mas sabia que não conseguiria dizer aquilo.

Li ainda deu mais alguns passos a frente, antes de perceber a reação da amiga. Olhou para trás, vendo-a erguer o rosto e o encarar com as duas piscinas esmeralda, enquanto suspirava.

"Não é a mim que você tem de perguntar isso, Shaoran…" – ela falou, enfim, com sinceridade. – "É a si mesmo…" – completou tristemente. Ele desviou o olhar.

"Eu não sei o que pensar…" – disse confuso. – "Às vezes parece que vale a pena, outras não!".

Voltaram a caminhar em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Shaoran olhou para Sakura que caminhava calada do seu lado e sorriu.

"Mas sabe de uma coisa…" – começou, vendo-a virar-se para encará-lo – "Quem realmente arrasou foi _Legolas_ descendo do _Olifante_!" – disse voltando ao assunto do filme. Recebeu o assentimento e um belo sorriso de Sakura. – "E o _Pipin_, quando pegou o _Palantír_… que piada!… Agora sei porque dizem que a curiosidade mata…" – continuou, arrancando dela uma gostosa gargalhada.

* * *

"Agora eu fiquei pasma, Sakura!" – Tomoyo disse, encarando a amiga. – "Você teve uma oportunidade única para contar a ele o que sente, mas preferiu desperdiçá-la!" – balançou a cabeça inconformada.

"Não pense que foi fácil, Tomoyo!" – falou, deixando-se cair sobre a cama. – "...mas eu não estaria agindo certo com ele se fizesse isso. Acima de tudo, Shaoran é meu amigo e o que eu mais quero é vê-lo feliz, mesmo que não seja comigo…" – suspirou. – "Eu acho que a maior prova de amor que eu posso dar são meu apoio e votos para que encontre a felicidade com a pessoa que ele ama…" – fechou os olhos, impedindo que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto.

"Você tem razão!" – a jovem de olhos violeta sentou ao lado de Sakura, afagando seus cabelos. – "Mas é inegável o fato de que seria maravilhoso se essa pessoa fosse você…" – sorriu, recebendo assentimento e um triste sorriso.

* * *

Sakura entrou na sala e viu Tomoyo em seu lugar, conversando com algumas meninas. Aproximou-se com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia!" – cumprimentou a todas, obtendo uma resposta alegre das amigas.

"Como está hoje, Sakura?" – Tomoyo perguntou, vendo a amiga ficar sem graça.

"Eu estou bem…" – disse, sentando-se em seu lugar. Ela lançou um olhar saudoso para a carteira atrás de si, onde Shaoran se sentava. Haviam se visto no dia anterior, mas isso não impedia que ela sentisse falta dele.

A porta da sala foi aberta e Shaoran entrou aflito. Sakura percebeu de imediato que havia algo errado. Ele se sentou sem falar uma única palavra com ninguém. Nem mesmo pareceu notar que Yamazato não se encontrava ali. Simplesmente ficou parado, olhando para o nada. Parecia estar assustado com alguma coisa.

"Bom dia, Shaoran!" – Sakura disse, fazendo-o fitá-la. O chinês sorriu ao ver que a amiga estava preocupada com ele e se sentiu um pouco mal por deixá-la daquele jeito.

"Bom dia, Sakura!" – respondeu suavemente.

"Aconteceu alg-…" – teve a sentença interrompida pela voz do professor que acabara de entrar na sala.

"Bom dia a todos!" – ele disse, seguindo até o centro da sala, enquanto os alunos iam para seus lugares. Após conferir a lista de presença, deixou-a sobre a mesa e olhou para a turma. – "Eu sei que é incomum nessa época do ano, mas temos um aluno sendo transferido para nossa escola hoje…" – disse, causando certo agito entre os jovens. Abriu a porta e permitiu que um rapaz entrasse.

O garoto caminhou, parando em frente à sala com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha os olhos e os cabelos num tom azul como o céu da noite. Usava óculos de armação leve de fio de nylon. As garotas suspiraram e, cochichando, davam risadinhas. Shaoran empalideceu bruscamente, engolindo em seco, quando o professor o apresentou.

"Esse jovem é Eriol Hiiragizawa e ele veio da Inglaterra. Irá estudar conosco…" – disse enquanto o rapaz prestava reverência. – "Há um lugar vago ao lado de Li, Sr. Hiiragizawa…" – apontou para o chinês, que cobriu o rosto com a mão, enquanto o inglês sorria de forma surpresa. – "Pode sentar-se lá para começarmos a aula…".

"Sim, muito obrigado, Sr. Onoda!" – agradeceu indo para o lugar que lhe fora indicado. Sentou-se e viu o chinês ao seu lado lançar-lhe um olhar incrédulo. Apenas sorriu divertindo-se com a reação dele.

As aulas passaram extremamente devagar para Shaoran. Ele precisava dar um jeito de contornar aquela situação. Faltando cinco minutos para o intervalo, jogou um pedaço de papel dobrado sobre o caderno do novo aluno.

Eriol, disfarçadamente, leu o recado e o guardou no bolso do paletó do uniforme, ajeitou os óculos no rosto e olhou para a professora de matemática que explicava o conteúdo.

* * *

Sakura não conseguia prestar atenção no que a professora dizia. Estava preocupada com Shaoran. Ele estava agindo de forma estranha. Estava agitado e não prestara atenção no que os professores disseram durante as aulas, nem ao menos a escutara quando ela falara com ele minutos antes.

_'Será que ele está zangado comigo?'_, perguntou a si mesma, debruçando-se sobre a carteira. _'Mas por quê?'_, repensava no que acontecera no dia anterior. Não lembrava de ter feito algo que justificasse a atitude dele. _'De fato, se tem alguém aqui que tem o direito de estar nervoso, essa sou eu!'_, revoltou-se, lembrando das horas que ficou ouvindo-o falar de Akio Yamazato. Suspirou pesadamente, escondendo o rosto entre os braços. _'Tomoyo tem razão!… Não posso continuar guardando meus sentimentos dessa forma, mas também não vou contar para ele…'_, concluiu seus pensamentos, erguendo o rosto e viu a professora parada à sua frente.

"Está tudo bem, Srta. Kinomoto?" – questionou ela preocupada. Sakura sorriu sem graça e balançou positivamente a cabeça.

"Sim. Apenas um pouco de dor de cabeça. Nada demais…" – disse, sorrindo. Aquilo não era de todo mentira, mas sua dor de cabeça tinha o nome de um rapaz chinês. O sinal para o final da aula tocou e a professora dispensou os alunos, voltando a encarar a jovem de olhos verdes.

"Deve cuidar melhor de sua saúde, Sakura…" – disse carinhosamente. A jovem concordou. Gostava muito da mulher gentil que era Kaho Mizuki e isso não se devia apenas ao fato de ela ser namorada de seu irmão. A mulher lhe sorriu e, ainda sorrindo, olhou para Shaoran.

O chinês a encarou sério. Sempre que a Srta. Mizuki o olhava, parecia querer dizer algo, mas ele não sabia o quê. Acompanhou-a com os olhos enquanto saía da classe e virou-se para Sakura.

"Tudo bem com você?" – viu-a sorrir ao ouvir a pergunta. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, e a nuvem de preocupação, que estava sobre os olhos dela, esvaeceu. Não pôde deixar de sorrir também, um pouco mais tranqüilo. – "Eu vou descer na frente hoje…" – anunciou. – "Encontro com vocês daqui a pouco no pátio!" – acenou para Tomoyo e saiu apressado, deixando-as sem compreenderem a atitude dele.

* * *

Eriol estava sentado sobre o galho de uma cerejeira. A árvore não tinha mais flores, e as folhas verdes tomavam conta de seus galhos. Pensou que estava um pouco quente para o final de maio, ou pelo menos estaria na velha Londres. Viu o rapaz chinês aproximar-se, olhando para os lados, como que procurando por algo.

"Perdeste alguma coisa, Sr. Li?" – perguntou debochado. Shaoran encarou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida e os braços cruzados. – "Hei, só estou brincando!" – desceu da árvore e parou em frente ao rapaz que o olhava seriamente como que o analisando.

"Você não mudou absolutamente nada, Hiiragizawa…" – abriu um sorriso, balançando a cabeça.

"E tu pareces outra pessoa, Shaoran!" – exclamou, analisando o amigo. – "Onde está aquele tampinha enfezado que eu conheci na Inglaterra alguns anos atrás?" – perguntou, vendo-o rir.

"Com certeza você está falando de Shaoran Li…" – concordou, suspirando. – "O que você faz aqui em Tomoeda, Eriol?" – inquiriu incisivo, fazendo o britânico arregalar os olhos.

"Não estás feliz com minha presença, Li?..." – questionou, simulando ressentimento, o que fez o amigo rolar os olhos.

"Não é nada disso e você bem sabe..." – cruzou os braços, virando o rosto.

"O que poderia ser, então?" – o seu tom de voz continha certa malícia, que fez o chinês encará-lo. Eriol olhava por cima do ombro do amigo e parecia encantar-se com a visão de algo.

Shaoran voltou-se para ver o que chamara atenção do britânico e viu Sakura e Tomoyo se aproximando. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi fechar a expressão, lançando um olhar repreensivo ao inglês.

"Desculpem a intromissão, mas como você estava demorando, decidimos vir procurá-lo, Shaoran…" – Sakura disse, explicando-se antes mesmo de ser questionada. Eriol olhava de forma curiosa da garota de olhos verdes para o amigo, que sorria levemente enquanto a encarava.

"Desculpe, mas ainda não fomos apresentados, Sr. Hiiragizawa…" – Tomoyo se pronunciou, sorrindo. – "Sou Tomoyo Daidouji e essa é Sakura Kinomoto…" – disse, recebendo um sorriso do inglês enquanto ele prestava reverência. Sakura fez mesura ao ser introduzida.

"Estou encantado em conhecê-las…".

"Igualmente…" – a jovem de cabelos negros sorriu. – "Não sabia que já se conheciam, Li…" – falou, voltando-se para o chinês.

"Bem,… é que… o Eriol… eu…" – ficou estranhamente desnorteado, tentando responder. Eriol interrompeu-o.

"De fato, eu e Li nos conhecemos a alguns anos. Desde que ele estudou na Inglaterra…" – sorriu.

Sakura virou-se para Shaoran, parecendo chateada.

"Você nunca me contou que morou na Inglaterra…" – falou, esperando explicações.

"Bem, foi por pouco tempo. Eu fui sorteado em um programa de intercâmbio…" – justificou-se rapidamente e, antes que Eriol falasse mais alguma coisa, continuou. – "Sem contar que não aconteceu nada de importante lá, tirando o fato de que eu e Hiiragizawa nos tornamos amigos, é claro…" – forçou um sorriso, suando frio.

Eriol tentava entender o que Li estava fazendo. Por que ele estava tão nervoso e dissera aquilo sobre a Inglaterra?

_'O que está acontecendo aqui?'_, perguntava-se olhando de Shaoran para Sakura. Olhou para Tomoyo que sorria com a conversa dos dois amigos. Ficou algum tempo observando-a de forma pensativa. Sorriu e voltou a encarar o chinês e a jovem de olhos verdes.

"Não fique brava comigo, Sakurinha…" – o rapaz dizia, contendo-se para não rir do jeito que a japonesa mantinha o queixo erguido e os braços cruzados. Sakura tentava manter-se séria, mas não tinha como continuar com uma discussão, quando ele a chamava daquela forma.

"Tudo bem, eu o perdôo, se…" – parou um segundo para pensar. – "Se você tomar um sorvete comigo depois da aula!" – ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi interrompido por um gesto da mão dela. – "E eu sei que você ainda não recebeu sua mesada e que também não fizemos nenhum trabalho extra há algumas semanas por causa das provas, mas meus avós já me mandaram dinheiro e, por isso, eu pagarei!" – disse, não deixando espaço para discordância. Virou-se para Tomoyo e Eriol. – "Vocês também estão convidados, é claro!".

"Eu agradeço teu convite, Srta. Kinomoto,… mas ainda não terminei de organizar toda a mudança!" – sorriu, vendo a garota olhar para Tomoyo.

"Sinto muito, mas tenho o ensaio do coral e uma reunião com os novos sócios da minha mãe!" – justificou-se, fazendo a amiga suspirar tristemente.

"Então poderemos marcar para um outro dia!" – suspirou, encarando Shaoran. – "Mas você ainda vai ter que me acompanhar hoje, ouviu bem..." - encerrou o assunto, sentando-se embaixo da árvore sobre a qual Eriol encontrava-se sentado antes.

"Mas, diga-me, Shaoran…" – Eriol olhou para o amigo com um sorriso. – "Era dessas duas jovens adoráveis a quem te referias quando disseste que eu deveria tomar cuidado com certos namorados ciumentos?" – perguntou, deixando o chinês confuso e as garotas levemente envergonhadas.

"Certamente não era de mim que o Li falava…" – Tomoyo riu, percebendo que era uma forma de cortejo do jovem inglês.

"Pois eu não acredito que ainda estejas descompromissada…" – sorriu, fazendo Li balançar negativamente a cabeça.

_'Ele não muda, mesmo…'_, pensou desviando o olhar para Sakura, ao ver que Eriol passara a observá-la.

Ela abaixou a cabeça ao perceber que se tornara o centro das atenções, voltando a erguê-la em seguida. Sakura olhou rapidamente em direção a Shaoran antes de balançar negativamente a cabeça, dizendo que também não tinha namorado.

Eriol abriu lentamente um sorriso ao perceber a forma esperançosa com a qual aquela bela jovem encarou o amigo. Olhou para Shaoran e aumentou ainda mais o sorriso, notando que o rapaz não percebia os sentimentos da garota, que estavam mais que óbvios.

_'As coisas não mudaram tanto assim, afinal de contas…'_, voltou-se para Tomoyo que observava Sakura com um sorriso pesaroso. A garota de olhos violeta o encarou, abrindo um belo sorriso.

"Hei, Kinomoto…" – ouviram alguém chamar. Todos, com exceção de Sakura se viraram para ver quem era.

O rapaz que se aproximava calmamente, tinha os olhos castanhos, de um tom amendoado, os cabelos negros, bem aparados com a franja cobrindo parcialmente os olhos. Era forte, não de forma exagerada, mas tinha músculos bem definidos, os quais eram expostos pelo fato da camisa do uniforme estar com os primeiros botões abertos e as mangas arregaçadas.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente, sabia perfeitamente qual a razão do jovem estar ali. Olhou para Shaoran e o viu encarando Isamu Yoshida com a mesma inimizade de sempre. Sorriu brevemente com a reação do amigo; qualquer pessoa que não os conhecesse poderia pensar que a reação dele não tinha nada de fraternal. Percebeu que o rapaz parou ao seu lado, suspirou novamente e se levantou, voltando-se para encará-lo.

"O que houve dessa vez, Yoshida?" – perguntou sem fazer rodeios. Estava já bastante aborrecida com a insistência daquele rapaz. Será que ele não se cansava de ouvir negativas?

Eriol e Tomoyo deslocaram-se para trás da jovem, enquanto Shaoran permanecia de pé ao lado dela, com os braços cruzados e um olhar assassino.

"Eu tenho aqui um programa que você não poderá resistir…" – disse com um ar superior, batendo levemente no bolso da camisa. Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se o que viria agora? Yoshida simplesmente ignorava a presença dos demais, principalmente a do chinês que lhe atirava adagas pelos olhos. – "Você vai descobrir o que realmente significa diversão ao meu lado, hoje à noite, assistindo a uma nova peça no teatro municipal…" – puxou dois ingressos do bolso e os estendeu na altura dos olhos dela.

Sakura leu o título da peça e abriu um sorriso.

"Onde você conseguiu esses ingressos, Yoshida?" – questionou controlando-se para não rir. O rapaz sorriu vitorioso por, finalmente, ter despertado a atenção dela.

"Segredo comercial, minha querida!" – disse triunfante.

"Pois eu tenho uma coisa para lhe contar!" – olhou para Isamu e sorriu sarcástica. – "Eu fui assistir a essa peça dois meses atrás com meu pai, esse ingresso não é mais válido!".

"O quê?" – perguntou espantado, olhando os papéis em sua mão. Cerrou os punhos, amassando-os. – "Aquela trapaceira maldita!… Ela vai se arrepender de ter feito isso!" – jogou o papel no chão e saiu pisando duro, proferindo inúmeros insultos contra a pessoa que o tapeou.

A jovem de olhos verdes balançou levemente a cabeça com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Tomoyo abaixou-se e pegou o papel que caíra próximo a seus pés, desamassou-o e leu o título da peça.

"Nossa!… _'Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão'_. Um clássico Shakespeareano!" – exclamou com um sorriso. – "Pena que não vale mais! Seria um ótimo programa…" – comentou, fazendo Sakura encará-la incrédula.

"Sinceramente, Tomoyo, a peça é ótima, mas quando se tem alguém agradável ao seu lado…" – falou, suspirando. – "Nem que fosse uma peça enviada por Shakespeare do Além, eu iria assisti-la com alguém como Isamu Yoshida…".

"Desculpe a minha intromissão, Srta. Kinomoto, mas não considero sábio dizer que nunca se fará tal coisa…" – Eriol falou, sorrindo gentilmente. – "Ninguém sabe o que futuro nos reserva…".

"A única forma de eu aceitar sair com Yoshida, é estando sem opção, Hiiragizawa…" – a jovem retrucou calmamente. – "Ele não é o tipo de pessoa com quem eu quero ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento… e, isso, eu posso lhe dizer com certeza…" – o assunto foi encerrado ao ouvirem o sinal do término do intervalo, anunciando que deveriam retornar para a sala.

**_Continua… _**

* * *

**N/A –** _Aiya, pessoal!..._

Aqui está o segundo capítulo, maior que o primeiro... (pensativa) ... Isso é uma coisa que não consigo evitar, vou me empolgando (coloca empolgação nisso, há capítulos com mais de 20 páginas no Word mais à frente... XD) e os capítulos vão crescendo... hehe... Mas acho que vocês não vão reclamar se isso se tornar freqüente, certo?... Bem,... o que é um fic de **_Card Captor Sakura_** sem nosso querido britânico Eriol Hiiragizawa?... De acordo com minha mamãe, Miaka, não existe... hehehe... E eu também não poderia deixar meu pai de fora dessa _tragédia grega_ (não se preocupem, ninguém vai morrer no final...), ele ia ficar triste de não poder curtir um pouco com o descendente dele... (envergonhada) sem contar que eu acabaria ficando de castigo se ele não aparecesse... hihi...

Eriol já entrou na trama arrasando, não apenas os corações das garotas da sala, mas, também, pelo fato de presentear a todos com uma demonstração de sua sabedoria a respeito da vida... (falando sério, isso foi muito profundo...). Acho que vocês devem ter notado algo diferente no modo de falar do meu papai... Ele está mais rebuscado, mais arcaico... hehehe...

Alguns personagens começaram a aparecer nesse capítulo... o Yoshida é um dos personagens que eu tenho propensão de esquecer na metade da trama, tamanha sua importância... hehehe... Brincadeira, brincadeira... ele tem seu papel, sim... E, para quem está se perguntando **_"Onde está a Akio?"_** (tudo bem, ninguém deve estar se perguntando isso. Já devem até ter ido comprar uma nova remessa de bonequinhas de vodu da pobre garota... u.ù), ela vai aparecer, bem rapidamente, no próximo capítulo, mas vocês não estão perdendo absolutamente nada ficando sem conhecê-la...

_Minna A-RI-GA-TO-U!_

_**Yoru. **(03/07/05, 21:02h. "Mesmo que você saia de guarda-chuva, se estiver chovendo, vai acabar se molhando"). _

* * *

**_Espaço da revisora. _**

_Eu gosto desse capítulo, como te disse ele me lembra fatos passados da minha vida, recordações gostosas...boa época... _

_Gostei da entrada do Eriol. E Esse Yoshida ainda deixa a desejar nesse capítulo...ahahahah _

_Bjs _

_Rô_


	3. And can you feel the love tonight?

_**Subtítulo: **"E você pode sentir o amor esta noite?",_ da música_ **Can you feel the love tonight**, _de Elton John, integrante da trilha sonora do filme "O Rei Leão" da Disney©.  
Aproveitem a leitura!...

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
**_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Capítulo Três  
**_And can you feel the love tonight?_**

Eriol estava organizando as últimas peças de roupa no armário de seu quarto. Não que precisasse fazê-lo, mas gostava de saber onde estavam seus pertences, por isso não permitia que mexessem em seu dormitório. Ouviu batidas na porta e, interrompendo o trabalho, foi atendê-la.

"Desculpe, maninho, mas tem alguém procurando por você na portaria…" – disse a mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Obrigado, Nakuru..." – sorriu levemente, vendo-a afastar-se em seguida, para terminar de comandar a decoração do apartamento. – "Mas não me lembro de ter passado esse endereço a ninguém…" – murmurou, saindo do quarto e indo até o interfone fixado na parede. – "Pois não?" – atendeu, vendo a jovem figura do porteiro levar um susto, pela tela de cristal líquido. Balançou negativamente a cabeça com um sorriso.

"Tem um rapaz procurando pelo senhor…" – disse o homem enquanto alguém resmungava próximo dali, parecendo estar contrariado.

"E de quem se trata?" – Eriol perguntou pacientemente. O síndico o avisara de que o porteiro do turno vespertino estaria iniciando o trabalho aquela semana.

"Como?… Ahn,… só um segundo, senhor!" – disse confuso, fazendo o inglês divertir-se com a situação. – "O Sr. Li está procurando-o, Sr. Hiiragizawa…" – falou após alguns segundos, completamente sem graça.

"Certo!" – Eriol disse, suspirando. – "Diga ao Sr. Li que já estou descendo…" – desligou o aparelho, com um sorriso no rosto. Pelo visto Shaoran ainda perdia a paciência com muita facilidade.

* * *

Após alguns minutos, Eriol apareceu no saguão do edifício. Sorriu divertido ao ver que Li estava conversando com o porteiro. Parecia estar dando-lhe dicas sobre como proceder, a cena era um tanto quanto cômica, levando-se em conta quem era o chinês.

"Boa tarde, Shaoran!" – cumprimentou-o, fazendo com que o encarasse.

"Boa tarde, Eriol!…" – respondeu, com um sorriso. – "Eu vim ver se você não gostaria de dar uma volta e conhecer a cidade…" – disse apontando com o polegar para a rua atrás de si.

"É uma boa idéia…" – disse um pouco cansado. Passara a tarde trancado dentro do apartamento. – "Mas como foi que descobriste onde…" – Shaoran o interrompeu com uma risada.

"Imaginei que minha mãe soubesse de sua vinda para cá!" – sorriu de lado.

"E, pelo visto, acertaste..." – o rapaz riu, ajeitando os cabelos azuis que caíam sobre sua face.

"Não era difícil imaginar isso, já que nossos pais se dão tão bem..." – deu de ombros, caminhando para a saída do saguão. Olhou para trás e acenou para o rapaz sentado atrás da mesa. – "Boa sorte, Yamada!" – disse alegremente.

"Obrigado, Sr. Li!… E obrigado pelas instruções…" – acenou de volta com um sorriso.

"Eu nunca imaginaria algo assim vindo de ti, meu amigo!" – Eriol falou divertido.

"Também custo a acreditar que sou realmente eu, em certas ocasiões…" – respondeu fazendo graça. Caminharam em silêncio por duas quadras até alcançarem a entrada do parque da cidade.

"Eu me surpreendi por ainda estares aqui em Tomoeda, Li…" – Eriol comentou, fazendo Shaoran suspirar. – "Quando nos encontramos, antes de vires ao Japão, lembro-me de teres dito que passarias apenas um ano por aqui..." – lançou um olhar de estranhamento ao amigo.

"É verdade. Esse era o plano que eu tinha..." – sorriu ternamente. – "Mas acabei mudando de idéia... Ficando por aqui eu não preciso me preocupar com as tradições do clã, as ordens dos anciões, os negócios…" – falava cada vez mais baixo mostrando que não se sentia bem ao entrar no assunto.

"Com a fama que cerca tua família…" – Eriol completou, vendo Shaoran assentir com a cabeça. – "Eu percebi que ninguém sabe quem realmente és por aqui…" – falou parando de caminhar e encarando o chinês.

"Sim. E prefiro que as coisas continuem assim…" – suspirou, deixando o amigo ligeiramente confuso.

"E por que essa atitude defensiva?" – perguntou encarando-o.

"Desde que vim para Tomoeda, sei que as pessoas que me cercam não fazem isso por causa de meu sobrenome…" – suspirou. – "Elas permanecem ao meu lado porque realmente se importam com Shaoran Li e não com o futuro líder do meu clã…".

"Não achas que podes acabar magoando teus amigos fazendo segredo disso, Shaoran?" – ergueu uma sobrancelha, inquisitivo. Viu Li respirar profundamente de forma pensativa. – "Imagino que saibas que me refiro, principalmente, a Kinomoto…" – comentou, fazendo-o balançar positivamente a cabeça.

"Sabia que você perceberia que Sakura é minha melhor amiga…" – comentou com um sorrisinho e viu o inglês encará-lo espantado.

"Tua... melhor... amiga?" – perguntou, pausadamente. – "Na realidade, pensei que vosso relacionamento estivesse 'um pouquinho' acima disso…" – ironizou, desapontado.

"Não entendo o que quer dizer com isso…" – falou, olhando para o amigo com incredulidade. Eriol riu.

"É que foi a primeira vez que te vi sorrir de forma tão aberta, então tive uma impressão um pouco equivocada…" – virou-se para o chinês e viu que ele olhava fixamente para um ponto à frente. Desviou o olhar observando o que chamara a sua atenção.

Parada em frente a um edifício, em uma saída lateral do parque, estava uma garota usando o uniforme do colégio, que, curiosamente, parecia acentuar as curvas de seu corpo. Era alta e esbelta, tinha os cabelos acobreados e os olhos de um singular azul. Estava encostada em um carro, conversando com um rapaz que parecia ter seus vinte anos, provavelmente universitário.

"Tu a conheces?" – perguntou, olhando novamente para Shaoran, que pareceu acordar de um transe ao ouvir sua voz.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, abaixando-a em seguida e continuou a andar. Eriol o seguiu, não sem antes lançar mais um olhar para aquela garota que prendera tanto a atenção do amigo chinês. Talvez estivesse começando a entender a situação, agora.

Permaneceram calados e Shaoran sentia-se desconfortável com a quietude repentina do amigo.

"O nome dela é Akio Yamazato…" – disse quebrando o silêncio. – "Estuda na nossa sala, mas não compareceu hoje…" – tentava esclarecer as prováveis dúvidas que o inglês teria. Ficaram calados por mais alguns segundos. – "Mas, então, Eriol…" – abriu um sorriso. – "Em qual empresa vocês estão de olho dessa vez?" – questionou mudando de assunto.

"De olho?…" – ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando o amigo de forma divertida. – "Da forma que falas, fazes parecer que somos monstros que acabam com toda e qualquer empresa, para apenas anexá-la ao nosso grandioso império…" – encarava-o seriamente, mas seu tom de voz era de deboche. – "É essa a visão que tens de minha família, Sr. Li?" - riu fazendo pouco caso da resposta que seria obtida.

"Não tente me enrolar, Hiiragizawa…" – Shaoran cruzou os braços, rindo também. – "Eu sei perfeitamente como funciona o mundo dos negócios!" – declarou, com ar de entendido.

"Mas como sabes que minha vinda para cá tem relação com os negócios?" – questionou, curiosamente.

"Eu supus que fosse por isso..." – riu debochado.

"Então estavas blefando e eu acabei por cair..." – balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Sim, mas não tente desconversar!…" – tinha um tom de ameaça na voz, que fez Eriol rir.

Nunca imaginaria Shaoran fazendo brincadeiras a esse respeito. Quando se conheceram na Inglaterra, por causa dos negócios entre as famílias de ambos, mesmo tendo apenas 10 anos, ele já possuía uma visão bem madura e crítica de como encarar os negócios, mas isso parecia ter mudado com o afastamento dos assuntos relacionados à família.

"Não viemos para cá com o intuito de adquirir uma pequena empresa…" – explicou calmamente, passando a falar de forma séria. Shaoran arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso. – "Estamos nos tornando acionistas de uma empresa de extrema importância para a economia japonesa no mercado mundial…" – disse com certo orgulho.

"Corporações Daidouji!" – abriu um imenso sorriso. – "Tomoyo comentou que tinha uma reunião com os novos sócios da mãe hoje, então você…" – olhou para o rapaz de cabelos negros que balançava negativamente a cabeça.

"Não vou a esse jantar…" – declarou, deixando Li surpreso. – "Meu pai não acha sábio que eu me apresente nesse momento. A Sra. Daidouji pode questionar nossa seriedade com relação aos negócios por causa de minha idade e, apesar de permanecer aqui justamente por causa dos negócios, também vim ao Japão para tentar uma vaga na universidade…" – sorriu. – "Sabes o quanto meu pai tem orgulho de suas origens…" – viu o amigo balançar positivamente a cabeça. – "Ele gostaria que eu, pelo menos, fizesse o nível superior em Tokyo…" – suspirou.

"Então não foi apenas a negócios que você veio para cá, afinal…" – Shaoran comentou, suspirando. – "Há algum lugar em especial onde você queira ir?" – perguntou.

"Como eu posso saber? Não conheço Tomoeda." – declarou, fazendo-o rir. – "Tu me tiraste de casa para mostrar a cidade, mas até agora só andamos a esmo..." – reclamou.

"Então acho que podemos…" – interrompeu a fala ao ouvir o som de um telefone tocando. Eriol retirou o celular do bolso e olhou na tela.

"É Nakuru… só um instante…" – disse afastando-se enquanto falava com a irmã. Desligou e respirou profundamente. – "Seja lá o que estavas planejando, vai ter que ficar para outro dia, meu amigo…" – disse pesarosamente.

"Não sabia que Nakuru estava com você…" – comentou, parando em frente ao amigo.

"Ela está apenas ajeitando a decoração do apartamento…" – suspirou. – "Disse que, se não fizesse isso, o apartamento teria apenas um piano, um sofá e um micro system, além das mobílias do quarto, e que isso seria um grande desperdício de espaço…" – comentou, enquanto o chinês ria, lembrando-se da espalhafatosa irmã de Eriol.

"Você sabe voltar para casa sozinho, não é?" – perguntou fazendo Eriol encará-lo como quem duvida dos próprios ouvidos. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele fitou o chinês com uma expressão de descrença.

"O que estás querendo insinuar?..." – questionou, rindo com ironia enquanto o rapaz à sua frente gargalhava, ficando quase sem ar.

"Estou apenas me... assegurando de que você não... vai se perder no... no caminho de volta..." – respirava profundamente, recuperando o fôlego. – "Afinal, estivemos andando a toa...".

"Ao acaso, sim, mas em linha reta..." – retrucou, sem conseguir conter uma risada divertida.

"Então, até amanhã na escola!" – prestou reverência ao amigo, despedindo-se.

"Até amanhã, Shaoran!" – acenou, balançando a cabeça ainda rindo, antes de dar meia volta para retornar ao apartamento.

* * *

Sakura estava pensando em Shaoran com o caderno de exercícios de matemática aberto, a sua frente. Gostaria que ele estivesse ali naquele momento, quem sabe conseguiria entender melhor o que era pedido.

"Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção ao que Kaho estava falando…" – suspirou deitando a cabeça sobre o caderno enquanto encarava a foto dela e Shaoran que ficava sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Sorriu levemente e se levantou, indo até a cama para pegá-la.

Fora idéia de Tomoyo tirá-la no último festival de outono. Estavam abraçados de rosto colado: ele atrás dela, com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro direito, a mão esquerda sobre o outro ombro, enquanto a direita repousava suavemente em sua cintura. Formavam um casal muito elegante: ele usando uma calça verde-musgo, camisa bege e jaqueta marrom-claro, enquanto Sakura trajava um vestido longo, verde em tom pastel, com as mangas compridas e um colete pérola abotoado por um único botão, na gola. As luzes do templo, criavam um cenário quase mágico ao fundo. Sakura, algumas vezes, ainda sentia a respiração dele roçando suavemente sobre seu pescoço quando olhava aquele retrato.

O telefone sem fio tocou no quarto, assustando-a. Sentou-se na cama, atendendo-o.

"Oi, é a Sakura…" – disse alegremente.

"Boa Noite, Sakura! Espero não estar incomodando!" – Tomoyo falou com a voz suave.

"Claro que não, Tomoyo!" – sorriu ao ouvir a voz da amiga. – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntou.

"Sim!… Você não imagina com quem eu acabei de jantar, Sakura!" – estava bastante animada.

"Uhm,… com os novos sócios da sua mãe?" – arriscou, lembrando do que a amiga falara mais cedo.

"Sim, mas você nunca vai adivinhar quem eles são…" – disse fazendo suspense.

"E quem são?" – quis saber.

"Os pais de Eriol Hiiragizawa!" – falou muito feliz.

"Aquele rapaz que veio da Inglaterra e está estudando na nossa sala? Amigo do Shaoran?" – perguntou apenas para confirmar.

"Sim! Eriol Hiiragizawa!" – Tomoyo repetiu o nome devagar. – "Foi uma pena que ele não pôde participar do jantar conosco, porque fiquei muito curiosa para ouvi-lo tocar piano... o Sr. e a Sra. Hiiragizawa estavam falando que ele toca magistralmente... Você não acha isso impressionante?" – falava de forma exultante, deixando a amiga confusa no outro lado da linha.

"Acho que sim..." – Sakura falou baixinho, sem compreender o que era tão admirável.

"Sabe, você ficaria impressionada com o porte dos pais dele, não é à toa que seja tão gentil e educado..." – suspirou levemente. - "Eu o achei muito simpático!" - afirmou, fazendo Sakura abrir um sorriso.

"Tudo bem, Tomoyo, mas ainda não entendi o motivo de você estar tão feliz... ele nem sequer esteve presente no jantar, não é mesmo?" – Sakura perguntou, fazendo-a ficar em silêncio durante alguns instantes.

"É... bem,… e-eu…" – fez uma breve pausa, respirando profundamente. Sakura tinha certeza de que Tomoyo havia ficado envergonhada, lamentava não estar lá para vê-la. – "Eu também não sei muito bem o porquê, mas me senti aérea a noite toda e meu coração disparava cada vez que os pais dele falavam de alguma coisa que tínhamos em comum..." – revelou, falando de forma acanhada.

"Não acho que haja nada com que se preocupar..." – Sakura afirmou de forma franca. – "Você simpatizou com ele e ficou animada por descobrir algumas afinidades... isso foi tudo...".

"Acho que tem razão..." – Tomoyo concordou, alegre.

"O que é completamente normal, porque além de educado, gentil, impressionante e simpático ele também é muito bonito, não acha?" – perguntou divertida, ouvindo a morena voltar a ficar nervosa.

"Sakura!" – exclamou, espantada.

"Ué? Você não achou?" – questionou, dissimulando desentendimento.

"E-eu achei que ele... ele é bastante a-atraente, sim…" – falou ficando em silêncio durante alguns instantes. – "Ahm,… eu tenho que desligar agora! Até amanhã, Sakura!" – disse apressadamente.

"Está bem, então! Até amanhã!" – a jovem de olhos verdes sorriu, desligando o telefone. Fixou o olhar na fotografia sobre a cômoda de forma pensativa. Nunca ouvira Tomoyo falar tão entusiasticamente a respeito de nenhum rapaz antes, muito menos tendo conhecido-o no mesmo dia. Sempre dizia que não se deve confiar na primeira impressão, pois ela pode estar errada.

"Eu só espero que, se for o que estou pensando, você não termine como eu…" – murmurou._'Sendo apenas, a melhor amiga…',_ completou mentalmente, deitando-se na cama.

**_Continua…_**

* * *

**N/A –** Aiya, minna!...

Estamos aqui com terceiro capítulo As mudanças estão ficando cada vez mais evidentes, mas por enquanto não houve nada de significativo, não é?... Acho que vocês perceberam que o subtítulo deste cap. está fazendo referência direta à Tomoyo. Foi algo muito repentino a idéia de colocar essa música como tema... é que eu acabei percebendo que o mais importante desse capítulo foia 'queda' rápida da Tomoyo pelo Eriol...então, por que não homenagear esse casal que acompanhou e suportou toda a trajetória do casal por todos os capítulos de _SDN_... Eles merecem...

Bem, como eu falei no úlitmo capítulo, a _colubra_ apareceu, muito rapidamente neste capítulo... (aliviada), mas, infelizmente, isso não continuará assim por muito tempo... Só podemos desejar um morte bem dolorosa para a criatura dos pântanos... hauhauhuahuahua... cof... cof... cof... Droga!

Àqueles que estão lendo agradeço imensamente.

Mil beijos a todos...

_**Yoru. **(20/07/05, 00:30h. "Eu só posso concordar com o Fukuyama e dizer que... "TÁ FÔDÁ"... hehehe...")._

* * *

**Espaço da Revisora**:

Hoje que percebi como a cobra peçonhenta é mesmo parecida com a Valerie de SB na aparência física, ruiva de olhos azuis. A Bruninha já tinha comentado, mas eu não tinha atinado ainda...eheh..  
A Tomoyo caiu bem rapidamente pelo Eriol, achei legal isso, ela passa a impressão de sempre ser contida.  
E vamos passar mais raiva com o Syaoran desligado..eheheh  
beijos


	4. Namida no muko de Boku wo mitsukeyo

**_Subtítulo: Você me encontrará além das lágrimas_, **frase da música _Across the Tears_ – tema de Takato Matsuda, em **Digitamers**. Muito Cute!...

Boa leitura!

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
**_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa _

Capítulo Quatro  
**_Namida no muko de Boku wo mitsukeyo_**

Caminhava vagarosamente pelos corredores da escola, aproveitando o tempo que possuía antes de soar o sino para o início das aulas. Estava espantada por ter chegado à escola sem se atrasar, principalmente, considerando que ficara praticamente em claro na noite anterior, passando para o papel uma idéia que, há alguns dias, não a estava permitindo descansar.

"Bom dia, Srta. Kinomoto!" – ouviu alguém falar, e foi só então que percebera que Eriol caminhava ao seu lado.

"Bom dia, Hiiragizawa! Desculpe, mas não percebi que estava aí…" – disse ficando levemente corada.

"Ora, não há problema algum…" – o inglês respondeu, sorrindo educadamente. – "Sempre ficas dispersa dessa forma logo cedo?" – perguntou, tentando manter um diálogo amigável. Sakura balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Oh, não!… Eu geralmente não tenho tempo para pensar em nada de manhã…" – comentou envergonhada, com um sorriso encantador. Eriol olhou-a confuso.

"O que ela quer dizer é que quase sempre se atrasa para chegar à escola…" – Shaoran disse intrometendo-se na conversa, com um sorriso. – "Bom dia, Eriol…" – deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e voltou-se para fitar Sakura que o encarava emburrada. Aumentou ainda mais o sorriso, adorava provocá-la quando podia. – "Não fique brava, Sakura…" – passou um braço sobre o ombro dela, beijando-lhe a testa. Tal ação a fez não resistir em abrir um sorriso.

Eriol espiava a interação deles com o canto dos olhos e um sorriso no rosto. _'Apenas amigos, ele disse…'_, pensou, contendo uma risada, enquanto entravam na sala. _'Eu nunca o vi agir desta forma nem com a próprias irmãs...'. _

Dirigiram-se para seus lugares, esperando a chegada do professor. Sakura olhava curiosa para a carteira vazia de Tomoyo. Não era tão cedo a ponto da amiga não ter chegado ainda. Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos ao ouvir alguém chamá-la.

"Sakura, posso falar um instante com você?" – perguntou uma garota magra, de olhos castanhos, cabelos castanho-escuros, lisos um palmo abaixo do ombro em corte reto. Usava óculos leves, dando-lhe um ar intelectual.

"Claro, Naoko!… O que houve?" – perguntou sorrindo, vendo duas pastas com a etiqueta do jornal de circulação interna do colégio nas mãos da amiga.

"Estamos com falta de conteúdo na seção de arte e literatura do tablóide…" – dizia baixo para que ninguém mais escutasse. – "Eu sei que está em cima da hora, a próxima edição será impressa segunda-feira que vem, então, será que…" – interrompeu a fala ao ver a amiga balançar positivamente a cabeça.

"Eu estava mesmo pensando em apresentar uma poesia para a edição do jornal…" – sorriu, retirando uma folha de dentro do caderno. – "A idéia estava me incomodando tanto que ontem não consegui dormir antes da meia-noite…" – suspirou, entregando uma folha para Naoko.

"Muito obrigada, Sakura!" – disse beijando a folha. – "Você é minha salvação…" – sorriu, deixando a amiga para trás, enquanto lia o conteúdo da folha com os olhos brilhando.

"Bom dia!" – Tomoyo disse levemente ofegante, entrando na sala. – "Que sufoco!… Como você agüenta chegar em cima da hora todos os dias, Sakura?" – perguntou sentando-se em sua cadeira para recuperar o fôlego.

"Ela já está acostumada, Tomoyo!" – Shaoran comentou, arrancando uma risada da amiga de olhos violetas, enquanto Sakura cruzava os braços encarando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você tirou o dia para me irritar hoje…" – comentou virando-se para frente, evitando olhar para ele.

"Não sei do que está falando..." – fez-se de desentendido. – "A última coisa que eu iria querer seria irritá-la, afinal..." – interrompeu a fala ao ouvir algumas risadas. Voltou-se para a porta vendo as garotas que entravam na sala.

Eriol também as observou, reconhecendo, entre elas, a garota que vira na tarde do dia anterior e pensou, ironicamente, no 'grande esforço' que ela fazia para ser discreta. Não se ateve a encará-las por muito tempo, entretanto. Virou-se para Sakura que organizava seu material sobre a carteira, ignorando as recém-chegadas.

Qualquer pensamento que poderia passar por sua cabeça, não chegou a se formar, pois o professor entrara na sala, colocando ordem na turma e iniciando mais um dia de aula.

* * *

Sakura estava tomando uma ducha no vestiário depois da aula de educação física. Fora a última aula do dia e isso lhe dava liberdade para delongar sua permanência ali. Sentia a água fria batendo em seu corpo dolorido pelas boladas que recebera durante o jogo. Parecia que todos a estavam fazendo de alvo. Na realidade, nada estava dando certo naquele dia. Fechou a torneira do chuveiro, encostando a testa na parede gelada.

Não era apenas hoje, fazia algum tempo que vinha sentindo uma estranha pressão no peito, uma sensação ruim, como que avisando a respeito de algo que aconteceria, provocando-lhe uma grande tristeza. Balançou levemente a cabeça, evitando pensar naquilo e secou-se, vestindo o uniforme em seguida.

Saindo do vestiário, pensava no que faria antes de voltar para casa a fim de preparar o jantar de seu pai. Estava bastante distraída, por isso soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao ter seus olhos tampados por duas mãos. Levou uma mão ao peito, enquanto a outra segurava as que tocavam seu rosto. Sorriu, levando a que estava em seu peito para trás, por cima do ombro, no intuito de tocar os cabelos e a face de quem estava ali, mesmo já sabendo de quem se tratava.

"Shaoran…" – disse após alguns instantes, sentindo seus olhos serem libertos. Voltou-se para trás e viu o rapaz lhe sorrir.

"Demorou a descobrir hoje…" – comentou, vendo-a corar. Se ele soubesse que a demora era apenas para poder acariciar-lhe o rosto. – "Eu já percebi que você não está bem…" – começaram a caminhar, indo em direção ao portão da escola. – "O que foi que houve?".

"Eu acho que só estou um pouco cansada…" – disse abaixando a cabeça.

"Bem, será que essa fadiga permitiria que fôssemos até o _Atsui Hana_?" – perguntou, fazendo-a erguer o rosto e assentir com a cabeça. Trocaram um sorriso, continuando a caminhar.

Chegaram em frente a uma simpática lanchonete, conversando alegremente, Sakura nem se lembrava mais que estava tendo um dia ruim até aquele momento. Entraram no estabelecimento, rindo discretamente de algumas bobagens.

"Shaoran, Sakura!" – disse um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros e olhos pequenos. Vestia uma calça preta, camisa branca e colete vermelho com o desenho de uma flor, que era o símbolo da lanchonete. – "Que bom ver vocês aqui…" – sorriu, terminando de ajeitar uma mesa e indicando que eles poderiam sentar.

"Como estão as coisas, Takashi?" – Shaoran perguntou, sorrindo.

"Ainda estão bem calmas, a temporada só começa daqui a duas semanas…" – comentou, tirando um bloco de papel do bolso do colete. – "O de sempre para vocês?" – perguntou, colocando a caneta sobre a caderneta.

"Sim!" – Shaoran respondeu, após Sakura confirmar com a cabeça. – "Avise-nos se precisar de ajuda aqui…" – pediu, vendo o rapaz anotar seus pedidos.

"Nem precisa falar…" – sorriu, meneando a cabeça. – "Pelo menos sabemos que vocês trabalham direito, ao contrário daquelas duas que contratamos durante a _Golden Week_…" – sussurrou para que ninguém mais ouvisse. – "Hikari Takada e Akami Mishima foram nosso pior pesadelo nas duas semanas que ficaram 'nos ajudando'…" – colocou sarcasmo na última parte da frase e guardou a caneta no bolso. – "Já trago os pedidos de vocês…" – acenou afastando-se até o balcão.

"Yamazaki parece outra pessoa quando está trabalhando…" – Sakura comentou com um sorriso, pensando na personalidade brincalhona que o amigo possuía na escola.

"Mas eu não sei ao certo se o motivo pelo qual fica mais sério é o trabalho ou os pais dele observando-o…" – Shaoran olhou para o caixa onde a mãe do rapaz estava concentrada com a contabilidade. Sakura riu pelo comentário, mas seu sorriso esvaeceu logo em seguida.

Seus olhos, sem querer, cruzaram com os de Shaoran que a olhava com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Tinha algo estranho acontecendo ali, naquele exato momento. Seu coração disparara e vira algo estranho nos olhos de Li. Parecia que ele escondia algo.

"O-o… o que houve?" – perguntou sentindo-se nervosa. Ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Parecia estar buscando as palavras certas, quando a ergueu novamente, possuía um brilho de medo no olhar.

"Você me considera seu amigo, Sakura?" – perguntou suavemente, como que pudesse machucá-la se falasse mais alto.

"Não apenas meu amigo, Shaoran…" – respondeu, estranhando aquilo. – "Você é meu melhor amigo… O amigo mais querido que tenho!" – falou olhando-o nos olhos. Shaoran sorriu.

"Mesmo assim, existem coisas que você não me conta, não é?" – indagou, vendo-a abaixar o rosto levemente corado e balançar suavemente a cabeça, respondendo que: _sim_. – "Mas isso não quer dizer que você não confia em mim, apenas não achou o momento certo de me revelar esses segredos, ainda…" – expressou seus pensamentos, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça, voltando a fitá-lo. Ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

"O que você está tentando me dizer?" – questionou. Viu-o fechar os olhos tomando ar.

"Eu só... só queria saber se você ficaria brava por eu também manter algo a meu respeito em segredo…" – sua expressão ficara séria quando Sakura demorou a responder.

Ela estava tentando imaginar que tipo de segredos ele poderia ter para ficar tão nervoso com a possibilidade de ela descobrir. _'Por que será que ele está falando disso justo agora? O que foi que mudou para causar tamanha incerteza a ele?'_, questionou-se, encarando-o. Encontrou a resposta ao recordar que o amigo vinha agindo de forma estranha desde a chegada de Eriol.

"Eu... não acho que ficaria brava…" – falou pensativa. – "Dependendo do motivo pelo qual você esteja mantendo esse segredo, eu poderia ficar um pouco chateada, mas não brava…" – sorriu fracamente, encarando fixamente os olhos chocolate.

Shaoran sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça quando Takashi se aproximou trazendo dois _milk-shakes _de chocolate, um pedaço de torta de limão para ele e um de torta de morango para Sakura.

* * *

Ela caminhava apressadamente para a sala, estava um pouco atrasada, como sempre. Abriu a porta, ofegante, entrando em seguida.

"Bom dia!" – disse automaticamente, recebendo a resposta de seus amigos. Enquanto caminhava para sua carteira, viu Tomoyo e Eriol conversando amigavelmente, com sorrisos em seus rostos. Passou por eles e sentou-se em seu lugar e, pendurando a mochila no gancho atrás da cadeira, pegou o jornal do colégio que estava sobre sua mesa. A equipe do grupo de jornalismo, que era responsável pela elaboração e publicação do mesmo, distribuía-o por todas as salas antes das aulas começarem. Observou as notícias da capa notando que a maioria delas dizia respeito a eventos da cidade com os quais o colégio estava envolvido. Passou direto para a terceira página e não pôde deixar de sorrir sentindo uma pontinha de orgulho ao ver sua poesia no quadro de "Arte e Literatura".

"Bom dia!" – Shaoran disse aproximando-se dela ao lado de Yamazaki e sentando-se em seu lugar. Ele e o amigo foram os responsáveis pela limpeza da sala naquele dia.

"Oi, Shaoran…" – sorriu lindamente para o amigo e desviou o olhar, com o sorriso ainda no rosto, para o rapaz que o acompanhava. – "Bom dia, Yamazaki!" – cumprimentou-o.

"Bom dia, Sakura!…" – disse retribuindo o sorriso e cumprimentando-a com a cabeça. – "Com licença, eu vou falar com Chiharu…" – respirou profundamente apontando para a garota de longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos caramelo, presos em uma grossa trança. Shaoran balançou positivamente a cabeça e deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo, como que encorajando-o.

"O que você sabe que eu não sei?" – Sakura perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, vendo Yamazaki afastar-se, para conversar com a garota que sempre 'explodia' com as histórias que inventava.

"Além do conteúdo de matemática e física, inglês e culinária?" – ele perguntou debochado, vendo-a fechar o sorriso e olhá-lo de forma incrédula.

"Você está querendo insinuar que eu não sei cozinhar?" – perguntou com a voz baixa.

"Quem? Eu?… Nunca!" – disse, fazendo-se de desentendido. Inclinou-se sobre sua carteira, ficando mais perto dela. – "Mas para você ver que eu não estou mentindo, você nem tentou desmentir sobre os outros três itens…" – disse, fazendo-a rir.

"Olha só que cena mais encantadora!" – ouviram alguém falar com desdém, interrompendo a brincadeira. Yamazato entrava na sala olhando para eles com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto enquanto seguia para seu lugar. – "Eles formam um lindo casalzinho, não é mesmo?" – virou-se para uma garota que caminhava atrás dela. Esta, possuía cabelos negros, curtos e olhos num tom azul-acinzentado e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Shaoran ficou petrificado. A ruiva não poderia pensar que ele e Sakura tinham alguma coisa, então se afastou rapidamente. Não notou que a amiga abaixara a cabeça tristemente com sua atitude, antes de se voltar para frente e olhar através da janela.

"É uma pena que Hikari não esteja aqui para ver isso…" – comentou a garota de cabelos curtos.

"Quem disse que eu não estou presenciando essa linda cena romântica, Akami?" – falou uma garota sentada em uma das fileiras centrais da sala. Tinha os olhos castanhos e os cabelos louros pouco acima dos ombros. Akio e a amiga juntaram-se à loura, rindo da reação do chinês ao comentário.

"Como não poderia deixar de ser…" – Tomoyo cochichou para Eriol. – "Yamazato aparece, estragando outro dia que seria perfeito…" – disse suspirando, e encarando a amiga que ficara desanimada.

Em seguida, a professora de Literatura entrou na sala, cumprimentando a todos sem saber o que se passara ali segundos antes. Após cumprir com todos os procedimentos de praxe, ela sorriu para a sala erguendo uma das folhas do jornal.

"Antes de começarmos com a aula, eu gostaria de parabenizar a Srta. Kinomoto pela linda produção que foi publicada na edição de hoje do nosso jornal…" – disse, fazendo Sakura agradecer com um pequeno sorriso, encabulado.

Akio fez uma careta e resmungou algumas coisas, recebendo um olhar repreensivo de Tomoyo e Eriol.

"Quem ainda não leu, por favor, dê uma olhada na página três…" – a mulher continuava dizendo. Por toda a sala, escutou-se o som do folhetim sendo manuseado.

Shaoran abriu o jornal, contente pelos elogios direcionados a Sakura. Sabia como era difícil receber qualquer tipo de comentário positivo da Sra. Mayu.

_Apenas sentir, sem pensar  
Apenas sorrir, sem conhecer  
Apenas ser, sem saber  
Apenas olhar, sem sequer ver  
Sentimentos, sensações, emoções  
Sentido que não há, razão que não se espera _

_Apenas voar, sem temer  
Apenas querer, sem tocar  
Apenas cantar, sem ouvir  
Apenas viver por viver  
Sonhos, desejos, esperanças  
Anseios de liberdade, gestos de felicidade _

_Não vejo causa, não vejo motivo  
Não vejo razão, tampouco pretexto  
Tudo que há são efeitos, conseqüências  
Resultados, seqüelas e decorrências  
Daquilo que nega a compreensão e a lógica  
De mentes humanas e corações diversos _

_Apenas sentir, sem pensar  
Sentir com a alma aberta  
Coração em flor, mente alerta  
Deixar fluir, subir, tomar  
Tudo se molda, se mostra, se forma  
Tudo se abre, se funde, se torna _

_Apenas sorrir, sem conhecer  
Sorrir sem culpa e sem mágoa  
Negar o conhecimento doloroso  
Da cruel realidade, do caos do universo  
E deixar-se envolver pelo simples milagre  
Do sorriso de lábios doces, ternos e joviais _

_Apenas ser, sem saber  
Ser o que quiser, o que desejar  
Ser tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo  
Ser infinito e ser limitado  
Ser sem saber a razão de ser  
Apenas ser e nada mais _

_Apenas olhar, sem sequer ver,  
Sem precisar se importar.  
Imagens que fluem pelo ar  
Que beijam os olhos ternamente  
Que mergulham fundo e voltam  
Tornam e retornam a alma tocar _

_Entendo, mas não quero entender  
Procuro e ao mesmo tempo nego  
Existo enquanto desvaneço  
Tudo quero e nada espero  
Apenas tenho a certeza  
Do querer de apenas viver _

_Apenas voar, sem temer  
Alcançar o Céu, tocar o Paraíso  
Abrir asas, sentir o vento  
Gelado, terno, Infinito  
Elevar o coração às alturas  
E amar sem esperar, apenas amar _

_Apenas querer, sem tocar  
Querer a alegria do riso pueril  
Perceber do simples o composto  
Enxergar no pequeno o grandioso  
Almejar a ingenuidade dos sonhos  
Emocionar-se com o Pôr-do-Sol. _

_Apenas cantar, sem ouvir  
Lançar a voz ao vento  
Proferir notas, palavras, pausas  
E sentir na melodia derradeira  
Lampejos de Sabedoria e Felicidade  
De Alegria, Ternura e Liberdade _

_Apenas viver por viver  
Viver sem cobrar, sem chorar  
Desfrutar do campo e do pomar  
Apreciar das flores o perfume  
Abrir o coração para o mundo  
E ver que tudo é mais e muito mais _

_Apenas sentir, apenas sorrir  
Apenas ser, apenas olhar  
Apenas voar, apenas querer  
Apenas cantar, apenas viver  
Apenas correr, apenas amar  
Apenas saber a vida desfrutar _

_Apenas _

Subitamente, enquanto lia o que Sakura havia escrito, Li sentiu um formigamento no estômago e percebeu que seu coração estava acelerado. Já havia lido as poesias de Sakura antes, mas nunca se sentira dessa forma. Todos os seus pêlos se arrepiaram e perdeu, por um instante, o fôlego. O que era aquilo que começava a sentir? Por mais que tentasse compreender, não conseguia. O que era aquele contentamento que o dominava, simplesmente por perceber que Sakura descrevera seus mais íntimos pensamentos e desejos daquela forma tão espetacular? Perguntou-se se a amiga também ansiava por poder viver daquela forma: apaixonadamente, sem medo... Precisava descobrir, pois era algo que não conhecia a respeito dela.

Sakura ainda mantinha em sua mente cada uma das palavras que escrevera na semana anterior e silenciosamente as recitava em busca de conforto a seu coração. Aquele poema fora escrito para exteriorizar a eterna agonia de tê-lo sempre tão perto, mas nunca da forma que desejava. Pensava em como a atitude de Shaoran apenas destruía as esperanças de terem qualquer envolvimento. O que ela tinha de errado, afinal? Enquanto, para ela, o rapaz era a principal inspiração; ele agia como ela não significasse absolutamente nada para ele.

Estava de olhos fechados, a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada e as mãos na altura do peito, tentando acalmar seu coração que batia angustiado.

Sentiu-se tola ao perceber que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e que soluçava. Ergueu o rosto vendo que todos a estavam encarando com estranhamento. Olhou para a Sra. Mayu e em seguida para a porta, voltando a encarar a professora. A mulher de meia-idade apenas balançou positivamente a cabeça, entendendo que ela queria somente sair dali. Sakura levantou-se e rapidamente cruzou a sala, saindo para o corredor sob os olhares de todos, inclusive um par de olhos ambarinos que mostravam grande preocupação.

* * *

**N/A -** _Aiya!_... hehe...

Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer ao **Felipe S. Kai** por permitir que eu utilizasse a poesia "Ainda", de sua autoria nesta história. Hehehe... (Rô, apenas para esclarecer, o site não vai poder encrencar com a poesia, porque eu recebi autorização do AUTOR para utiliza-la... o Felipe é tão gente boa! Te adoro de montão, Fê!)

Espero que todos que acompanham a fic estejam apreciando, pois eu realmente venho me empenhando bastante nesse enredo em particular... (empenho em dobro. Caramba,... reeditar é muito prazeroso,... mas extremamente trabalhoso, também... u.ù).

Quem está relendo... Acho que puderam perceber algumas mudanças neste capítulo... As coisas estão começando a mudar um pouco de rumo, mas podem ficar tranqüilos (ou não) que vou segurar as rédeas da carroça...

Detalhes...

**_Atsui Hana_**_ – Flor Calorosa... _Foi o nome que acabei dando à lanchonete dos pais do Yamazaki... Eu estava cansada de chama-la de _Lanchonete dos pais do Yamazaki... u.ù _

**_Golden Week_**– É o que poderíamos considerar um "feriado prolongado" no Japão. Começa no dia 01º de Maio e é encerrado no dia 05. Acontece por ocasião de três feriados muito próximos:_ O dia da Constituição _**_(Kenpo Kinenbi)_**_, dia 01. O Feriado da Cidadania_**_(Kokumin-no-kyujitsu)_**_, dia 03. E o Dia das Crianças ou Festival dos Meninos **(Kodomono-hi)**, dia 05._

Acho que não há mais nada a ser ressaltado... então...

Minna-san... arigatou gozaimasu...E uma coisinha, só... não culpem a Rô pelo atraso... apesar dela dizer que a culpa foi dela nas notas ali em baixo, a culpa foi realmente minha... É que eu não ia mexer nas notas dela...

Beijinhos.

_**Yoru. **(06/08/05, 21:47h. "A verdade depende muito do ponto de vista")._

* * *

**Espaço da Revisora**

oi pessoal! Podem me culpar pelo atraso quanto a esse capítulo, eu demorei por demais. Alguns motivos ficaram fora de meu controle é verdade, fiquei fora de casa bem dizer por uns 5 dias, e depois, saiu a tradução de Harry Potter 6, e eu simplesmente me joguei de cabeça no livro.

Mas vamos ao capítulo, notei pequenas alterações no texto, talvez pela Bruninha ter diferenciado as mudanças...ahahah...quem sabe não veremos um Syaoran menos aéreo em relação à Sakura? Se bem que acredito ainda de 4 pela cobra, fazer o quê? a Bruna n pode simplesmente mudar isso...eheheh...

Merry, eu vou dar uma arma p Bruna, OK? Por isso se cuida...hihihihihi

beijocas


	5. Dare wo Matsu no

**_Subtítulo: Quem você está esperando?_, **frase da música _Koko ni kite_ – interpertada por **Iwao Junko** no segundo filme de Card Captor Sakura. A música é fofa e eu achei que combina bastante com o capítulo de hoje!...

**Tenham todos uma boa leitura! **

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
**_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Capítulo Cinco  
**_dare wo matsu no?_**

Estava sentada sobre um banco no pátio da escola. A cabeça baixa e os olhos fixos no nada. Lágrimas não mais escorriam de seus orbes esmeralda e apenas seu rosto molhado indicava que estivera chorando. Sakura não conseguia acreditar que rompera no choro. Sentia-se tão tola, mas a verdade é que não havia percebido o quão sobrecarregada estava. A reação de Shaoran à insinuação de Yamazato fora apenas o estopim que a fizera transbordar. Ela realmente precisava ter derramado aquelas lágrimas ou teria explodido, continuando a manter dentro de si toda a dor daquele amor impossível.

Lentamente voltou à realidade ao sentir que alguém se sentara ao seu lado, um lenço surgiu a sua frente. Ergueu o rosto, encontrando os olhos tão conhecidos do jovem que dominava os seus pensamentos.

"Obrigada..." - sorriu fracamente, vendo a preocupação que ele trazia em seus olhos, enquanto aceitava o lenço e secava o rosto.

Pensou consigo em como a vida era irônica. O motivo de sua tristeza era também o único que conseguia afastá-la. Não o culpava por isso, ela é que não devia ter se apaixonado, em primeiro lugar.

_'Como se fosse possível controlar os sentimentos...'_, pensou abaixando a cabeça desanimada, tentando evitar que ele visse novas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

Shaoran a observava sentindo seu coração ser comprimido dentro de seu peito. Gostaria muito de poder abraçá-la, dizer que tudo estava bem, que ele estava ali e não permitiria que nada de mal acontecesse a ela. Mas não sabia se poderia dizer isso. Nem ao menos sabia a razão dela estar chorando. Ouviu-a soltar um suave soluço e não conseguiu mais suportar. Abraçou-a fortemente, em silêncio, trazendo-a para junto de seu peito, afagando seus cabelos carinhosamente. Sakura era uma pessoa muito importante para ele. Desde que se conheceram, sempre estivera presente em seus melhores e piores momentos. Ele se sentia seguro para contar a ela sobre suas fraquezas, pois sabia que não o julgaria por isso. Era uma amiga preciosa, quase uma irmã e o que mais lhe doía era vê-la chorando. Percebeu, pouco tempo depois, que Sakura havia se acalmado, continuando com a cabeça em seu ombro, agarrando-se a ele como se fosse sua tábua de salvação.

Sakura estava de olhos fechados. Podia sentir o calor do corpo de seu melhor amigo, que a abraçava de forma protetora, enquanto seus cabelos eram acarinhados. Aquela sensação era tão irreal; tão maravilhosa. _'Gostaria de nunca mais sair daqui...'_, foi o que pensou enquanto munia-se de coragem para se afastar.

Shaoran a viu se afastar, levemente constrangida, endireitando-se sobre o banco e foi presenteado com um pequeno sorriso. Triste, mas ainda sim, um sorriso.

"Desculpe-me por isso..." - ela pediu suavemente, a voz levemente rouca pelo choro. Shaoran balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não há razão para pedir desculpas..." - sorriu suavemente. - "Você gostaria de me contar o que aconteceu?" - perguntou vendo-a abaixar a cabeça, meneando-a suavemente.

"Acho que não é o melhor momento para tocarmos no assunto..." – disse, voltando a encará-lo. Shaoran suspirou, antes de concordar.

"Só quero que saiba uma coisa, Sakura: não precisa suportar isso sozinha... Seja o que a estiver incomodando..." – encerrou o assunto, vendo-a acenar com a cabeça.

Permaneceram sentados ali até que estivesse perto do horário da segunda aula, quando se puseram a caminho da sala. Esperaram no corredor até que a professora saísse para então entrar. A Sra. Mayu deteve-se por alguns segundos diante dos jovens, perguntando a Sakura se tudo estava bem antes de seguir para a sala onde teria a próxima aula.

Entraram na classe recebendo os olhares de todos os colegas, o que fez Sakura se encolher levemente. Ela detestava ser o centro das atenções. Shaoran depositou a mão sobre o ombro da amiga, dando-lhe apoio. Ela não tinha com o que se preocupar.

"Casalzinho patético..." - Yamazato murmurou irritada.

"Ela vai descobrir o que é _patético_ quando eu me irritar com ela..." - Tomoyo murmurou entre os dentes. Não percebendo que Eriol a escutara, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

"O que aconteceu, Kinomoto?" - o inglês perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem que acabara de se sentar.

"Nada demais, Hiiragizawa..." - sorriu pela atenção recebida do rapaz que, apesar do pouco tempo que se conheciam, já era um amigo. - "Sabe, eu me sentiria mais confortável se você me chamasse apenas de Sakura..." - comentou, fazendo-o arregalar ligeiramente os olhos.

"Muito bem, então, Sakura..." - disse com um sorriso. - "Podes me chamar de Eriol..." - pediu recebendo assentimento da jovem. Uma conversa alegre se seguiu até que o Sr. Onoda entrasse, cumprimentando a todos e iniciando sua aula.

* * *

Tomoyo dirigia-se para a sala de música conversando com Rika e Naoko. Eram seguidas por Eriol e Sakura que caminhavam em silêncio. Eriol respirou profundamente, espiando a jovem ao seu lado pelo canto dos olhos.

"Diga-me, Sakura, há quanto tempo gostas de meu amigo Shaoran?" - perguntou, observando-a sobressaltar-se com a face vermelha e olhos arregalados.

_'Como ele soube?', _perguntou-se assustada, passando a encarar Tomoyo de forma acusadora. _'Ela não faria isso... eu realmente não acredito que-...'_, teve os pensamentos interrompidos pelo rapaz, que pareceu ler-lhe a mente.

"Hei, não precisas encarar a Srta. Tomoyo dessa forma! Não foi ela quem me contou..." - riu um pouco, tendo, finalmente, a atenção da jovem.

"M-mas então... c-como?" - perguntou confusa, abaixando a cabeça para esconder o rubor. Sem perceber, acabara confessando as suposições do britânico.

"Bem, sempre fui um bom observador..." - sorriu, vendo-a erguer o rosto, estando ainda enrubescida. - "Foi por causa dele que começaste a chorar àquela hora, não é mesmo?" - supôs, recebendo assentimento.

"Sinto-me tão boba, por causa disso..." – suspirou, mas então o encarou alarmada. - "P-por favor, Eriol, nã-não diga nada ao Shaoran..." - foi interrompida por um gesto suave das mãos do rapaz.

"Não precisas te preocupar com isso, Sakura!" - disse vendo-a sorrir e relaxar levemente os ombros. - "Sei que cabe a ti a decisão de contar a ele..." - sentiu uma das mãos da jovem repousar de forma suave sobre seu braço enquanto ela abria um doce sorriso.

"Muito obrigada!" - soltou-o, vendo Eriol olhar sobre seu ombro e sorrir.

* * *

Shaoran demorou um pouco mais do que planejava para auxiliar o professor na arrumação dos materiais de ginástica. Colocou-se a caminho de onde sabia que encontraria Sakura. Ao entrar no corredor da sala de música viu uma cena que o deixou paralisado por um breve segundo. Sakura mantinha suavemente uma das mãos sobre o braço do inglês que sorria de forma carinhosa.

Apertou os passos para alcançá-los. _'O que Eriol pensa que está fazendo?'_, perguntou-se grunhindo. Viu Eriol sorrir de divertimento ao ser repreendido por seu olhar. O rapaz não se sentia nem um pouco intimidado com a careta do amigo.

"Espero que não te importes, mas vou deixar-te aos cuidados de meu amigo agora, Sakura!" – Eriol falou, fazendo-a voltar-se para trás. Shaoran tentou disfarçar suas ações, relaxando a expressão ao vê-la abrir um sorriso. - "Cuida bem de Sakura, Li... Eu tenho que ir ao ensaio do coral agora..." - sorriu de uma forma que sabia deixar o amigo irritado e virou-se, continuando a caminhar até alcançar Tomoyo, que o esperava na porta da sala de música.

Ao parar ao lado da garota de cabelos negros, ofereceu-lhe o braço, como o cavalheiro que era, tendo o gracejo aceito depois de uma graciosa risada e entrou na sala, saindo assim da vista dos dois amigos que os observavam.

Shaoran suspirou pesadamente. Se havia algo em Eriol que ele não suportava, era a forma como ele galanteava todas as garotas. Lembrava-se que não eram poucas as meninas apaixonadas por ele na Inglaterra, embora a conta bancária dele também influenciasse. Eriol tinha um espírito brincalhão e o chinês não conseguia imaginá-lo sem fazer gracejos. O problema é que os cortejos eram interpretados de forma errada pelas garotas que acabavam se apaixonando, sendo que Hiiragizawa não tinha a mínima intenção de conquistá-las; ele não o fazia por mal. Olhou de relance para Sakura que olhava pensativa para a direção que o inglês havia tomado com um sorriso no rosto. Teria que conversar com Eriol para que não fizesse a garota se apaixonar por ele, a menos que tivesse intenção disso. Não permitiria que ela sofresse por causa de Hiiragizawa.

"O que foi?" - ela perguntou, fazendo-o voltar a si.

"Nada. É só que..." - fez uma pausa, vendo-a erguer inquisitivamente uma sobrancelha. Talvez também fosse bom adverti-la. - "É que, há muito, eu detesto essa mania de _Don Juan_ do Eriol..." – comentou, deixando-a confusa. - "Ele tem esse costume de ficar fazendo gentilezas e cortejando as garotas..." – explicou, vendo-a balançar positivamente a cabeça. - "É irritante... eu não quero saber do Eriol fazendo essas brincadeiras com você..." - murmurou pensativo, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

"Por que não?" - a pergunta escapou de seus lábios, antes mesmo que percebesse. Ele sorriu de forma desajeitada.

"Porque não acho justo que ele a trate do mesmo jeito que o faz com as outras..." – disse, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso. – "Pelo que me lembro, todas as garotas que já caíram sobre o encanto de Eriol acabaram sofrendo e eu não gostaria que você tivesse o mesmo destino... Você sabe, eu a tenho como uma irmã, Sakura... e também não gosto de vê-lo interagindo com Tomoyo dessa forma..." – comentou.

Ela suspirou enquanto desviava o olhar.

"Não acho que precise se preocupar tanto com o relacionamento de Eriol e Tomoyo..." - ela falou com uma pontinha de desapontamento na voz. Por um instante pensou que o motivo que levara Shaoran a falar aquilo pudesse ser outro. _'Baka!'_, criticou-se mentalmente por continuar a criar esperanças a respeito disso. - "Por alguma razão, sinto que a forma com que Hiiragizawa trata Tomoyo é diferente..." - suspirou, esboçando um sorriso. - "Quando ele a olha, é como se a visse de uma forma muito gentil e cheia de carinho..." - completou, abaixando a cabeça.

"Você parece ter prestado muita atenção em Eriol..." - ele falou desconfiado. Será que Eriol já havia colocado suas garras de fora?

"É que eu tenho um motivo para colocar algum zelo sobre eles..." - ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios. - "E, também, não acho que Eriol seria tolo a ponto de criar conflitos com a filha de uma sócia de seus pais..." - comentou, pondo-se a caminhar pelo corredor.

"C-como você sabe disso?" - Li perguntou espantado, apressando os passos para alcançá-la.

"Disso, o quê?" - ela questionou.

"Que os pais de Eriol são acionistas das Corporações Daidouji..." – falou, vendo-a olhar para o chão.

"Tomoyo me contou na mesma noite em que o Sr. e a Sra. Hiiragizawa foram jantar na casa dela. E o próprio Eriol não faz muita questão de manter segredo a respeito da família dele..." – sorriu, trocando os sapatos.

"E você não se sente estranha por saber que a família dele é rica?" - Shaoran perguntou, prendendo, inconscientemente, a respiração por causa da resposta que seria obtida.

"Eu, por acaso, ajo diferente por saber sobre a família de Tomoyo?" – rebateu, balançando a cabeça. – "Eles são como uma família qualquer, Shaoran..." – riu, dando de ombros enquanto o rapaz soltava lentamente o ar. - "Não vejo nada de extraordinário no fato de se fazer parte de uma família que tem posse de algumas empresas..." - comentou, fazendo pouco caso. Estavam saindo do corredor do colégio para o pátio e ela levou as mãos sobre os olhos por causa do ofuscamento que a acometeu. Parou ao perceber que Shaoran ficara para trás e voltou-se para ver o que acontecera, encontrando-o com uma expressão de descrença enquanto a encarava. - "O que foi?" - perguntou, vendo-o abrir lentamente um sorriso.

"Você realmente não vê nada demais no fato de se possuir algumas empresas e dinheiro?" - perguntou lentamente, fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha.

"O que haveria de tão importante nisso, Shaoran?" - perguntou erguendo as mãos. - "Os bens que uma pessoa possui não determinam quem essa pessoa é..." - viu-o aproximar-se dela sem desviar os olhos dos seus.

Li estava se sentindo tão idiota por ter escondido dela por tanto tempo sobre a sua própria família. Deveria saber que Sakura não se deixaria afetar por coisas assim.

"Você... é mesmo única, Sakura!" - sorriu, fazendo-a corar pela forma que a encarava. Havia muito carinho no olhar dele. - "Venha!... Eu quero lhe pagar um lanche..." - pegou-a pela mão, caminhando para fora do colégio e a deixando confusa.

* * *

"Nossa, mas isso é horrível!" - Sakura exclamou, olhando fixamente para Shaoran, que acabara de lhe contar alguns detalhes sobre sua família.

Ele sempre encontrava uma maneira de mudar de assunto quando ela perguntava algo relacionado a isso, mas hoje, por algum motivo, simplesmente começou a falar sobre as mais diversas tradições e costumes familiares enquanto esperavam seus sanduíches chegarem. Li algumas vezes lhe contava sobre o relacionamento que tinha com as irmãs e a mãe, e Sakura sabia, pela forma como se referia a elas, que as adorava, mas nunca passavam de pequenas informações íntimas, então ela nunca imaginaria, por exemplo, que o clã Li tinha mais de duzentos membros, incluindo gente que ele nunca encontrara em toda a sua vida.

"Você não se preocupa de acabarem lhe colocando em um casamento arranjado?" - perguntou apreensiva. – "Quer dizer, pelo que você contou, isso parece ser uma coisa tão normal..." – comentou, vendo-o suspirar.

"Na realidade, isso não me preocupa..." – disse, sorrindo suavemente. – "Eu sei que minha mãe nunca permitiria isso. Ela prometeu ao meu pai, antes dele falecer, que nem eu, nem minhas irmãs seríamos forçados a nos casar por causa dos costumes..." - disse, abrindo um sorriso. - "Você sabia que o casamento de meus pais fugiu à tradição?" - questionou, vendo-a arregalar ligeiramente os olhos. - "Quando eles se conheceram, meu pai estava noivo de uma outra moça e minha mãe já havia passado da idade 'ideal' de casamento..." – disse com certo deboche a última parte da frase. – "Ela sempre foi muito independente na concepção da mulher tradicional chinesa. Era uma ovelha negra aos olhos da sociedade e da própria família..." – suspirou com um sorriso saudoso, olhando para um ponto na parede da lanchonete. – "Mas eu acho que foi justamente isso que fez com que meu pai se apaixonasse por ela..." – olhou para Sakura com os olhos brilhando. – "Eles tiveram que enfrentar ambas as famílias para ficarem juntos. Quase foram expulsos, antes de convencer os anciões..." - fechou o sorriso subitamente. - "Aqueles velhos apenas aceitaram a união deles porque a noiva de meu pai fugiu de casa poucos dias antes do casamento. Seria menos humilhante permitir que ele se casasse com minha mãe do que ter que cancelar a festa..." - abaixou a cabeça, ficando algum tempo em silêncio.

Sakura o observava com um suave sorriso.

"Eu acho que com relação a isso as histórias de nossos pais são muito parecidas..." - disse ela fazendo-o erguer o rosto para encará-la. Mantinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. - "Meu pai foi criado em um orfanato. Era um Zé-ninguém recém saído da faculdade quando chegou em Kyoto para lecionar e, então, conheceu mamãe..." - suspirou abaixando a cabeça para fitar o copo de suco em suas mãos. Sabia que Shaoran já conhecia aquela história, mas se sentia bem ao recordar que, quando se ama de verdade, tudo sempre dá certo. - "Meus avós apenas aceitaram que meu pai foi a pessoa escolhida por mamãe após a morte dela. E meu irmão, ainda hoje, tem algum ressentimento por causa disso. No entanto, papai nunca demonstrou rancor ou qualquer sentimento negativo..." - ergueu o rosto, encontrando os olhos do amigo pousados sobre si, enquanto um sorriso repousava em seus lábios. – "Sempre fala, com um sorriso no rosto, que compreende o que meus avós sentiram ao saber que a única filha iria se casar com alguém que mal ganhava para se sustentar..." – suspirou.

"Seu pai é um homem admirável, Sakura..." - disse, com respeito e carinho.

Fujitaka Kinomoto era tudo aquilo que ele sempre imaginara de seu próprio pai pelo que ouvira falar dele: sábio, gentil, compreensivo. Conseguiu criar, praticamente sozinho, dois filhos e, apesar de tudo pelo que passara, mantinha sempre um sorriso no rosto. Era um grande guerreiro.

"Sim,... ele é!" - Sakura sorriu, concordando.

Sakura não imaginava que havia um motivo para estarem tendo aquela conversa. Não sabia que Shaoran a estava preparando para revelar um pequeno detalhe de sua vida que poderia mudar tudo entre eles. E que, infelizmente, essa mudança não dependeria apenas dela.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A –** _Aiya, minna!_

Primeiramente, _ao pessoal que já acompanhava a antiga versão_... Creio que perceberam que mais mudanças apareceram nesse capítulo que nos anteriores... Certo? Agora terão início mudanças mais evidentes na reedição, por isso gostaria que vocês apontassem as diferenças que encontrarem, sempre que as perceberem... e, por favor, digam o que acharam da modificação...

Àqueles que estão acompanhando SDN pela primeira vez, eu gostaria muito de saber sua opinião. Onde estou errando? Onde estou acertando? E quaisquer outras considerações que quiserem fazer...

_Detalhes – _

**_Baka_**_ – _significa **idiota** em japonês. É uma palavra bastante utilizada em animes e mangás em geral (e se tornou costume eu falar isso, então a inserção desse termo no meio do capítulo foi acidental, mas acabou ficando bom e eu o deixei onde estava... hehehe).

Até o próximo capítulo, _minna_...

**_Yoru._** _(21/08/05, 17:48h. "Meu coração pede apenas um pouco de paz e um porto seguro onde possa ancorar até que esteja pronto para, novamente, sair navegando...")_

* * *

**Espaço da Revisora – **

Gosto desse capítulo...tá cheinho de sentimentos p todos os lados, gosto da preocupação do Syaoran para com a Sakura, mas acaba com qualquer garota ouvir q o amor de sua vida se preocupa com ela com sentimento de irmão...é um Baka mesmo...ehehehehe...

Tomoyo e Eriol, como sempre eu digo vc escreve muito bem sobre eles, eu acabo esquecendo do casal nas minhas histórias, se n fosse vc e a Stella me lembrarem deles..ehehehe

bjs


	6. Anata ni tsutaeru yuuki hontou

**Subtítulo:** "_acostumei-me__ ao fato de ainda não ter coragem de contar a você sobre meus sentimentos"_, da música **_Super Duper Love Love Days_**, parte da OST de **Card Captor Sakura**. A música é fofa, a letra é linda, a melodia maravilhosa... E o capítulo estava pedindo... hehehe...

**Boa Leitura!...**

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
**_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Capítulo Seis  
**_Anata ni tsutaeru yuuki hontou wa mada nai kuse ni _**

O céu estava azul, apenas uma ou outra nuvem atravessava o firmamento, sendo carregadas pelo vento, que soprava suavemente, balançando as folhas das árvores e refrescando um pouco o dia quente. Sakura e Tomoyo estavam sentadas em uma toalha xadrez, estendida na grama do parque sob a sombra de uma majestosa árvore.

"E o que você queria falar comigo, Tomoyo?" – a jovem de olhos verdes perguntou curiosa para a amiga, que se mostrava um tanto relutante em falar.

"É que eu ainda não tenho certeza, Sakura…" – hesitou, olhando para as mãos que repousavam sobre o chão. Aquelas atitudes estavam deixando Sakura aflita.

"Você está me deixando preocupada desse jeito…" - disse, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da morena. - "Mas se não quiser falar, eu entendo…" - sorriu, vendo a garota de cabelos negros fazer o mesmo.

"É só que…" – encarou Sakura, respirando profundamente. – "Como você soube que havia se apaixonado pelo Li?" – perguntou, fazendo Sakura ficar vermelha e olhar para o lado.

"E-eu... eu não sei exatamente..." – sorriu levemente, evitando encará-la. – "Eu simplesmente soube..." – ergueu o rosto, observando Tomoyo que parecia desapontada com aquela resposta. Sakura tinha uma idéia do motivo de ela estar perguntando aquilo. – "Eu... sabe... eu, ainda hoje, sinto meu coração acelerar toda vez que ele se aproxima e um arrepio percorre minha espinha a cada sorriso..." – falava devagar, com os olhos fechados e a mão sobre o peito. – "E quando ele fala comigo, olhando diretamente em meus olhos, minhas pernas tremem e eu, subitamente, não sinto mais o chão sob meus pés..." – abriu os olhos, suspirando.

"Você sente tudo isso quando está com ele?" – a morena questionou, maravilhada. Sakura apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"E também há uma sensação de conforto que me envolve quando eu estou ao lado dele..." – sorriu. – "Eu não preciso medir minhas ações; posso ser simplesmente eu mesma sem me envergonhar ou me sentir desconfortável..." – encarou Tomoyo, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – "Mas por que você me perguntou isso, Tomoyo?" – questionou, fazendo a pele branca da amiga se tornar púrpura. – "Por acaso está gostando de alguém?".

"Ah, e-eu... quero dizer..." – ergueu a cabeça e arregalou levemente os olhos. - "A-aí es-estão eles!" - exclamou, fazendo Sakura se voltar para trás, sorrindo e acenando aos recém chegados.

"Bom dia, meninas!" - Shaoran as cumprimentou, enquanto Eriol olhava repetidas vezes o relógio.

"O que houve, Eriol?" - Tomoyo perguntou, fitando curiosamente o rapaz.

"Não estamos atrasados, estamos?" - questionou, parecendo incomodado.

"Não!… Chegaram no horário combinado. Eu e Sakura é que viemos um pouco mais cedo para podermos conversar um pouco a sós…" - explicou, vendo-o tranqüilizar-se.

"Isso foi uma demonstração da fixação de Eriol com a famosa pontualidade britânica…" - Shaoran cochichou para Sakura, fazendo-a rir baixinho.

"Podemos começar?" - Sakura perguntou, colocando uma cesta grande no centro da toalha.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la!" – Shaoran sorriu, retirando os alimentos da cesta para o piquenique, sob os olhares de seus amigos.

* * *

Após almoçar e passar algum tempo conversando com os amigos, Sakura retirou um caderno de dentro da mochila, pedindo a Shaoran que a ajudasse com alguns exercícios que ela não estava conseguindo resolver. O rapaz concordou, mas não sem antes zombar um pouco da amiga. Sentaram-se lado a lado, com o caderno sobre o colo de Li, deixando Eriol e Tomoyo de lado.

"Eu simplesmente adoro quando eles fazem isso…" - Tomoyo comentou, balançando a cabeça com um sorriso resignado.

"Isso é comum?" - Eriol perguntou em voz baixa, recebendo confirmação da jovem de olhos violáceos.

O inglês encarou o amigo que explicava alguma coisa para Sakura, enquanto ela o observava silenciosamente, com um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse hipnotizada.

"É difícil aceitar que eles são apenas amigos, não é?" - Tomoyo perguntou, fazendo Eriol voltar-se para ela.

"É difícil acreditar que Shaoran não perceba o que Sakura sente por ele, isso sim…" – sussurrou. – "Ela não é nem um pouco discreta ao tentar esconder..." – completou, rindo e fazendo a garota concordar.

"Já que eles estão tão entretidos, acha que sentirão nossa falta se formos dar uma volta?" - a jovem perguntou, ficando levemente corada ao ver o sorriso que o inglês abriu com a sugestão.

"Não creio que se importarão com nossa ausência..." – sorriu, levantando-se e oferecendo a mão para que a jovem fizesse o mesmo.

Passaram a caminhar lentamente pelo parque e logo se distanciaram dos dois amigos.

Tomoyo não conseguia parar de pensar em como era confusa a relação que aqueles dois possuíam, principalmente da parte de Shaoran. Havia momentos em que duvidava que o sentimento do rapaz por Sakura fosse apenas amizade, mas em outras ocasiões, conseguia ver apenas um carinho fraternal nas ações dele. _'Um carinho muito forte, mas ainda assim fraternal...'_, a morena pensou, suspirando pesadamente, fato que não passou despercebido pelo jovem inglês.

"Estás pensando em Sakura e Shaoran?" - ele indagou. A jovem balançou a cabeça, confirmando e arrancando um sorriso do rapaz.

Passaram pelo Rei Pingüim e se sentaram nos balanços que havia não muito longe dali. O dia não estava muito movimentado, mas o pouco movimento que podia ser percebido conseguia dar ao local um aspecto de vivacidade e alegria.

Tomoyo começou a pensar nas sensações que Sakura descrevera mais cedo e reconheceu algumas delas a envolvendo. Seu coração estava desesperado e se sentia muito bem perto daquele rapaz. _'Seria possível?'_, perguntou-se, olhando-o de esguelha enquanto pensava em algo para falar.

Permaneceram um pouco em silêncio, apenas observando os arredores. Alguns pardais cantavam empoleirados nos ramos das árvores, alheios a qualquer outra coisa senão sua música polifônica.

"Não é bonito?" - Tomoyo perguntou, suavemente. - "É uma verdadeira sinfonia. Não exatamente um Mozart, mas ainda assim uma bela sinfonia…" - suspirou.

"Gostas de música erudita?" - Eriol perguntou, visivelmente interessando. Tomoyo sorriu e assentiu. - "E de quais compositores tu gostas?".

"Bem, gosto de muitos, mas confesso que tenho certa preferência pelos barrocos. Você sabe, Bach, Vivaldi, Haendel...".

"Sim, são excelentes compositores, mas eu gosto mais do classicismo e do romantismo. Beethoven, Chopin... Tenho uma paixão confessa pelas composições de Chopin. Gosto do tom melancólico que ele dá às suas músicas. Já percebeste como ele abusa das escalas menores?".

Tomoyo sorriu, não eram muitos os rapazes que gostavam daquele tipo de música. Eriol, entretanto, não apenas gostava como também entendia do assunto como poucos. Logo, ambos haviam mergulhado em uma longa conversa sobre o universo da música erudita.

"Sabe..." - ela falou. - "Ultimamente tenho ouvido muita ópera. Gosta de _Carmem_?".

"Sim, uma das minhas preferidas!" - ele respondeu com entusiasmo. - "Conheces _Ofélia_?".

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça e sorriu, dizendo que _Ofélia_ fora a primeira ópera que ela escutara.

"A minha também!" - admirou-se Eriol. Tomoyo abriu um largo sorriso.

"Gosta de _Carmina Burana_?" - ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando de excitação.

"Carl Orff!" - Eriol murmurou. - "Eu simplesmente adoro!"

"É uma das minhas obras favoritas!" - ela exclamou.

"Tens um ótimo gosto musical! Agora entendo porque mostras tanta desenvoltura nas aulas de música..." – disse o inglês. – "Aliás, tu tens uma voz linda, não é à toa que és solista do coral." – completou, fazendo Tomoyo sorrir.

"Creio que, agora, falta-me poder escutá-lo ao piano, não é mesmo? Ouvi seus pais comentando que você toca maravilhosamente bem." - falou a moça. Eriol sorriu.

"Creio que eles exageraram um pouco, sabes como são os pais com esse tipo de coisa, sempre se empolgam demais..." – retrucou, humildemente. – "Mas eu realmente ficaria feliz se pudesse te ouvir cantar junto ao meu piano." – ele falou, galante. Tomoyo não escondeu o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

"Seria um prazer." - ela disse.

Alguns minutos mais tarde decidiram voltar até o lugar onde haviam deixado Sakura e Shaoran, mas não tinham pressa. Caminhavam em silêncio, apreciando a melodia agradável do vento que balançava as folhas, pássaros cantando enquanto se banhavam na fonte do parque, risadas infantis que se espalhavam por todos os cantos, alegrando os corações.

"Tomoyo!" - Sakura gritou, correndo até a amiga ao vê-la aproximar-se. - "O que aconteceu?… Aonde vocês foram?" - perguntou parando em frente à jovem de olhos violeta com as mãos na cintura.

"Fomos dar uma volta…" - começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Por que não nos avisaram?" - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, vendo a morena lançar um olhar divertido para o inglês.

"Porque não quisemos te atrapalhar, já que estavas tão concentrada nos estudos..." - Eriol explicou com um sorriso debochado surgindo em seu rosto, vendo-a abaixar a cabeça levemente corada.

"Não sei porque todo esse escândalo, Sakura. Afinal, o que poderia ter nos acontecido?..." - questionou caminhando até a árvore onde Shaoran os aguardava.

"Bem…" - ficou pensativa um instante, abaixando a cabeça. - "Acho que exagerei um pouquinho, não é?" - disse vermelha.

"Um pouquinho?" - Tomoyo riu. - "Sua preocupação realmente se excedeu…" – disse, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais envergonhada. – "Mas obrigada, mesmo assim..." – sorriu.

Eriol caminhava logo atrás das jovens, mas não ouvia nada do que diziam. Seus olhos estavam fixos na forma como os cabelos negros de Tomoyo vibravam como se estivessem movendo-se ao som de uma música. Era incrível como tudo naquela garota o encantava. O sorriso, a voz, o suave perfume de magnólia que exalava de seus cabelos. Sorriu levemente. _'Ora, ora... poderia ser o que eu estou pensando?'_, perguntou-se sem tirar os olhos da garota.

"Está tudo bem, Eriol?" - Shaoran perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, fazendo-o despertar.

"Sim, meu caro Shaoran!" - sorriu. - "Na realidade, nunca me senti tão bem…" - disse, sentando-se sobre a toalha, voltando a encarar a bela japonesa de olhos violeta.

* * *

Os quatro amigos caminhavam, aproveitando o final da tarde. Tiveram um dia agradável e divertido. Encontrando-se agora a conversar sobre o que esperavam do futuro.

"E você pretende fazer a faculdade aqui no Japão mesmo, Eriol, ou vai voltar à Inglaterra?" - Sakura perguntou curiosamente, fazendo-o sorrir.

"Devo admitir que gostaria de me graduar em Oxford, Sakura, mas é desejo de meu pai que eu curse a faculdade aqui no Japão…" - disse olhando os orbes verdes da garota. - "E não tenho motivos para dizer que a idéia me é desagradável…" - concluiu e olhou, sorrindo para Tomoyo, que estava entre ele e Sakura.

"O Sr. Hiiragizawa sentiu-se decepcionado por Eriol não ter nascido no Japão, não é mesmo, meu amigo?…" - Shaoran comentou rindo. O inglês apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"E tu ainda queres fazer administração em Hong Kong, Li?" - Eriol perguntou, observando, com o canto dos olhos, a reação de Sakura. Ela esboçou um triste sorriso, mostrando estar a par desse desejo dele.

O chinês balançou positivamente a cabeça com um sorriso, olhando para a amiga com carinho.

"O que faz desse o seu último ano morando aqui no Japão, não é, Shaoran?" - Tomoyo constatou, um pouco triste.

"É, sim, Tomoyo…" - disse, fazendo a jovem de cabelos negros encarar Sakura. - "Mas não quero pensar nisso ainda. Temos pouco mais de meio ano até terminarmos o colegial…" - respirou profundamente, esboçando um sorriso. - "E quais os seus planos, Tomoyo?" - questionou.

"Pretendo ingressar no curso de música da _Toudai_…" - disse timidamente. Sabia que tinha condições para isso. Participava do coral da escola desde muito cedo, fazia cursos e aulas fora da escola, conhecia história da música como poucos jovens da sua idade e já ganhara um grande número de concursos, apresentações e festivais de música, não apenas dentro do Japão, mas fora também, graças ao auxílio e patrocínio das empresas de sua família.

"Eu ouvi dizer que é difícil ingressar nesta instituição, mas tenho certeza que conseguirás..." - Eriol disse sorrindo.

"Obrigada…" - agradeceu desconcertada. - "E você Sakura, já decidiu o que vai fazer?" - perguntou, fazendo a amiga ficar vermelha e balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"Ainda não sabes o que vais fazer?" - o britânico questionou, incrédulo.

"Bem, é que..." - disse explicando-se. - "Antes de vir para Tomoeda eu tinha como objetivo definido que faria Educação Física…" - foi interrompida por Shaoran.

"Sakura é uma ótima atleta e até o ano passado fazia parte do clube de líderes de torcida, tendo grande destaque…" - disse orgulhosamente. – "Foi inclusive escolhida para se tornar a capitã da equipe..." – foi interrompido por Eriol.

"E por que saíste?" - Hiiragizawa inquiriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Começou a surgir um boato de que ela estava saindo com o capitão do time de basquete, sendo que ele tinha namorada. Isso criou muita confusão..." – Tomoyo falou, franzindo o cenho. – "E esse boato parece ter se iniciado no próprio clube...".

"Então, eu decidi sair e ignorar os comentários que faziam..." – Sakura disse fracamente, olhando para o chão enquanto andava. Shaoran passou o braço pelo ombro dela, tratando de mudar de assunto. Eriol apenas encarava Tomoyo, como se esperasse que ela fizesse algum comentário.

"Há motivos para crermos que foi Yamazato quem começou com aquela história. Ela também estava concorrendo à vaga de capitã…" - Tomoyo murmurou ao ouvido do inglês de forma que apenas ele ouvisse, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos, entendendo a situação.

"Ah! Eu já sei! Por que você não experimenta fazer algo relacionado à Literatura?" – Shaoran perguntou animado, chamando atenção dos amigos.

"Shaoran tem razão, Sakura! Tenho certeza que te sairias muito bem como literata …" - Eriol comentou, gentilmente.

"Já comentaram isso, antes…" - disse constrangida. - "É por isso que estou cogitando essa possibilidade…" - abriu um sorriso.

"Pode contar com meu apoio!…" - Shaoran sorriu com entusiasmo.

Ela encarou o amigo com os olhos brilhando de felicidade e concordou com a cabeça. Sentia-se nas nuvens, encarando os belos olhos chocolate do chinês.

Shaoran, por sua vez, sorria por ter conseguido animá-la. Ele realmente detestava quando os olhos esmeralda se tornavam opacos. _'Eles deveriam sempre brilhar como jóias preciosas'_, era o que ele pensava.

A Eriol e Tomoyo restou apenas suspirar, resignados.

* * *

"Você não quer entrar um pouco?" – Sakura perguntou, olhando para Shaoran. Ele a havia acompanhado até em casa, depois de terem se separado de Eriol e Tomoyo.

O chinês a encarou um pouco hesitante. Era verdade que não tinha a mínima vontade de ir para casa, mas será que não estaria sendo inconveniente? Sakura parecia estar bastante cansada depois de toda agitação do dia. Ele respirou profundamente e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não quero incomodá-la..." – disse, vendo-a fazer uma expressão aborrecida.

"E desde quando você faz isso, Shaoran?" – questionou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Shaoran fez o mesmo e a seguiu até a entrada da casa. – "Além do mais, o que você iria fazer ao sair daqui?" – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, vendo-o contrair levemente os ombros.

"Iria para casa assistir TV até ficar entediado e provavelmente dormiria no sofá depois da primeira meia hora..." – deu de ombros, com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo-a balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"Que maneira divertida de terminar seu domingo..." – ironizou, abrindo caminho para que ele entrasse em casa. – "Papai, eu já cheguei!" – anunciou, tirando os sapatos.

"Seja bem vinda, filha..." – respondeu Fujitaka da sala de televisão. Sakura deixou Li tirando seus próprios sapatos e foi até o cômodo onde o pai se encontrava. – "Como foi o dia? Já comeu alguma coisa?" – questionou ao ver a filha parar ao lado da porta, apoiando-se nela.

"Sim, não se preocupe..." – sorriu, levemente. – "Ah... foi muito divertido. Eriol e Tomoyo são excelente companhia..." – disse com um sorriso maroto.

"Mas a minha companhia deve ter sido tediosa..." – Shaoran falou, fazendo-a rir baixinho. – "Boa noite, Sr. Fujitaka. Espero não estar incomodando..." – curvou-se levemente ao cumprimentar o homem.

"Você nunca nos incomoda, Shaoran..." – o homem respondeu, sorridente. – "Você já é de casa, sabe disso..." – disse, fazendo o jovem abrir um sorriso de gratidão.

"Shaoran, venha comigo um instante. Eu quero lhe mostrar algo..." – Sakura o chamou, começando a subir às escadas.

"Com licença..." – o rapaz, pediu seguindo-a. Ao chegarem à porta do quarto da garota, ele a encarou estranhamente. – "_'Eriol e Tomoyo são excelente companhia_'?" – questionou, chateado.

"Ah, Shaoran, deixa de besteira..." – sorriu, entrando no quarto e começando a remexer em uma gaveta cheia de cadernos. – "É só que não preciso mais comentar sobre você com meu pai, ele já sabe que eu adoro estar na sua companhia..." – disse segurando um caderno de espirais.

"Sério?" – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

"É claro..." – olhou-o com cara feia. – "E entre logo..." – puxou-o para dentro, fechando a porta. – "Dê uma olhada nas duas últimas páginas e me diga o que acha... Mas seja sincero..." – entregou o caderno a ele e o observou sentar-se na cama, começando a ler.

Sakura passou a caminhar devagar pelo quarto, olhando-o de esguelha de vez em quando. Encostou-se em sua escrivaninha, recordando o que havia conversado com Tomoyo, antes dos rapazes chegarem. Estava certa de que Tomoyo havia se apaixonado pelo britânico, e pelo modo como o rapaz a encarava, tinha certeza que ele nutria um sentimento especial pela morena. Isso a deixava satisfeita.

Encarou Li à sua frente, vendo-o concentrado no que estava lendo e se aproximou da cama, sentando-se ao seu lado. Sakura começava a se perguntar se algum dia teria coragem de contar a ele. Nunca esperaria que Shaoran retribuísse seus sentimentos e só de pensar em revelá-los, já sentia seu corpo tremer e o coração disparar. Sentia-se nervosa de uma forma anormal perto dele. Acreditava que nunca conseguiria confessar a ele. Dizer...

"Shaoran..." – Sakura sussurrou, desapercebida, fazendo-o interromper a leitura e encará-la. – "...E-eu...".

Ele estranhou o fato de ela estar olhando para frente, de forma distraída. Ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosamente e esperou por longos segundos que ela falasse alguma coisa.

"O que foi?" – ele questionou, sorrindo levemente. Sakura despertou, encarando-o, estranhamente.

"O quê?" – perguntou, confusa.

"Você chamou meu nome e parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa..." – disse, ficando preocupado ao vê-la enrubescer. – "Você está bem?".

"Não se preocupe... ahm, eu não ia dizer nada demais..." – desviou o olhar, brevemente. – "Já terminou de ler?" – perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Estava terminando de ler o último poema..." – disse, encarando-a. – "O que você ia me dizer, Sakura?" – insistiu, contraindo as sobrancelhas.

"Não era nada... Não se preocupe, está bem..." – forçou um sorriso, levantando-se.

De alguma forma, Shaoran sabia que era importante. Talvez pela forma como ela pronunciou seu nome ou pelo fato de ela estar fugindo do assunto.

"Sakura..." – ele começou, mas, para alívio da garota, ouviram batidas na porta.

"Desculpem interrompê-los, garotos..." – Fujitaka disse ao abrir a porta do quarto. – "Eu fiz pudim de chocolate, não gostariam de descer para comer?" – questionou.

"Claro!" – Sakura sorriu, encarando o amigo. – "Venha, Shaoran..." – chamou-o, saindo do quarto logo atrás de Fujitaka.

O garoto ficou observando por um instante o local por onde Sakura havia passado. _'O que será que ela __ia__ falar?'_, perguntava-se sentindo uma certa inquietação. Deixou o assunto de lado, levantou-se e a seguiu, deixando o caderno aberto sobre a cama, sem ler as últimas linhas do poema que diziam...

**_"E me acostumei ao fato de ainda não ter  
_****_coragem de contar a você sobre  
_****_meus sentimentos..."._**

**_Continua…_**

* * *

**N/A **- _Aiya!_...

É, eu sei, atrasei e muito, mas vocês não podem realmente me culpar pela demora (realmente o atraso maior foi na reedição, mas não é que eu não quisesse mexer no capítulo... apenas estava ENTUPIDA de coisa para fazer no trabalho e na faculdade, sendo que apenas agora encontrei uma folguinha, mas que logo vai acabar...),e, para ajudar, além da reedição ainda tive problemas com a tradução da letra de **_Super Duper Love Love Days_** (o que me faz lembrar... Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu, Tanaka-sensei...).

No capítulo de hoje tivemos um emocionante encontro entre Maraia Carolina e Cristiano Roberto onde ele fizeram juras de amor, após uma violenta discussão... O.o... Opa... errei o enredo.. XD Tivemos um pequeno enfoque no casal Eriol e Tomoyo. Eu tenho que agradecer, mais uma vez, ao **Felipe S. Kai** pela ajuda no diálogo E&T sobre música. Porque, como vocês devem saber com o conhecimento leigo que tenho sobre música erudita não seria capaz de criar uma conversa tão perfeita.

O pessoal que acompanhou a primeira versão deve ter percebido que as alterações neste capítulo foram bem mais significativas... Pelo menos é o que eu espero...

Vou tentar não demorar muito, o esquema da reedição do próximo capítulo já está montado, falta só conseguir mexer...

Beijinhos a **_todos _**os reviwers... Adoro vocês todos... .´

_**Yoru. **(20/10/05, 21:57h. "Por incrível que pareça, ainda é possível piorar...")_

* * *

**Espaço da Revisora - **

Adorei as partes acrescidas, principalmente de Sakura quase falar, meio que no susto claro, mas já é um começo... Syaoran parece estar mais atento a ela, e isso é bom...só que atento não quer dizer que ele ficou esperto de repente...eheheh...  
O papo sobre ópera foi muito legal.  
E Yamazato apesar de não aparecer muito anda aprontando nos bastidores, eita guria pra lá de chata...  
Adorei o final, me deu a maior vontade de comer pudim de chocolate...ahahahah

IMPORTANTE Pessoal que lê Sem Barreiras, sinto quanto à demora do cap.15, mas vai demorar mais ainda, não terminei o capítulo, estou indecisa quanto a duas partes, esse é meu mau, escrevo a mesma situação de maneiras diferentes, depois não sei qual colocar, já tenho duas opiniões, valeu Stella e Mar, mas ainda tô indecisa, essa coisa de dúvida é mal da família Kinomoto..eheh..  
Olha gente, quem tá mandando mail cobrando, pode mandar, não fico brava, só preciso avisar uma coisa, eu sou do contra...ahahah...qdo pedem para eu fazer algo, meu instinto natural é fazer exatamente o contrário...ahahah...é sério...  
Por isso aguentem as pontas aí, eu não vou escrever correndo, quando o capítulo estiver redondinho do jeito que acho que deve ficar, eu posto...Conto com a boa vontade de todos.  
Se alguém for fã de Harry Potter, estou com uma história, também está indo devagar, tem 5 capítulos postados, quem estiver a fim de ler, dêem uma passada por lá. Ela também está sendo postada na Floreios e Borrões.  
Valeu Bruna, por liberar o espaço...

Beijos  
Rô


	7. Cause You don't know me

**_Subtítulo: _****_Sou apenas uma amiga, é tudo o que eu sempre fui, porque você não me conhece - _**frase da música _You Don't Know Me_, interpretada por Jann Arden – Parte da Trilha sonora do filme "**O casamento do meu melhor amigo**". Muito conveniente, na realidade... XD!...

Boa leitura!

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE**  
_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Capítulo Sete  
**_I am just a friend, that's a_****_ll I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me_**

Shaoran e Eriol estavam sentados em uma das mesas da _Atsui Hana_, bebendo suco, enquanto olhavam o movimento das pessoas na rua.

"O que está achando de morar em Tomoeda, Eriol?" - Li perguntou, quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

"É uma bela cidade! Bastante tranqüila e acolhedora..." – disse, abrindo um sorriso. – "Tu realmente gostas muito daqui, não é?" - questionou, vendo-o sorrir levemente.

"É uma sensação até estranha..." – suspirou profundamente. – "Nos anos anteriores, participando de intercâmbio em outros países, eu sempre ficava ansioso para voltar para casa nos feriados ou nas férias..." – olhou para o céu de forma pensativa. – "Mas, da ultima vez que fui para Hong Kong, durante a _Golden Week_, não conseguia ver a hora de voltar para cá..." – encarou o inglês brevemente, desviando o olhar para a rua em seguida. – "Não conseguia me sentir confortável por lá nem mesmo dentro de casa, como se nada lá me pertencesse...".

"Eu, assim que cheguei aqui, percebi que estavas diferente! Até comentei isso contigo, não foi?" – Eriol questionou, recebendo assentimento. – "Num primeiro instante não soube dizer o motivo, mas agora entendi que é porque acabaste fazendo de Tomoeda teu lar..." – fez uma breve pausa. – "Embora eu comece a desconfiar que haja alguma coisa mais envolvida nisso..." – comentou.

"O que quer dizer com isso, Eriol?" - perguntou desconfiado.

O britânico apenas aumentou o sorriso, estreitando os olhos de forma maliciosa, deixando Shaoran irritado. Detestava quando ele dizia as coisas pela metade. Eriol, repentinamente, mudou a expressão, erguendo o rosto e abrindo um sorriso genuíno enquanto se levantava.

"Boa tarde, Tomoyo!" - disse, fazendo Li se erguer também e cumprimentá-la.

"Boa tarde, garotos!" - ela respondeu sorrindo e sentando-se na cadeira que Eriol afastou para ela. - "Peço, novamente, desculpas por ter avisado, tão em cima da hora, que não poderia estar aqui no horário que havíamos combinado…" - falou com a voz cansada.

"Não há problema algum, Tomoyo. Imprevistos acontecem…" - Eriol afirmou com um sorriso galante que fez com que a japonesa corasse, como vinha acontecendo muito na última semana. A morena disfarçou, desviando o olhar para Shaoran.

"E onde está Sakura?… Não me diga que ainda não chegou…" - viu o rapaz suspirar, sorrindo levemente.

"Ela não poderá vir, pois é a responsável pela limpeza da casa hoje…" – explicou um pouco chateado e abaixando levemente a cabeça, fazendo que o cabelo cobrisse seus olhos.

"Eu havia me esquecido disso…" - Tomoyo falou, balançando a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ouviu-o rir, encarando-a.

"Aparentemente, a própria Sakura se esqueceu…" – Li comentou brincalhão, arrancando dela uma risada.

"Como sempre…" - a jovem comentou, voltando a fitar Eriol. Ficou enrubescida ao perceber que ele a observava.

Shaoran arregalou os olhos levemente e sorriu ao reparar na rápida troca de olhares que houve entre seus dois amigos.

"Quer beber alguma coisa antes de irmos ao cinema, Tomoyo?" - o chinês perguntou, casualmente.

"Um suco de abacaxi seria ótimo…" – respondeu sorrindo e virou-se para o inglês. - "Os sucos daqui são deliciosos!…" - exclamou alegremente, vendo Eriol sorrir e confirmar com a cabeça. Li se levantou e foi até o balcão fazer o pedido, deixando-os conversar sozinhos.

"Srta. Tomoyo, eu gostaria de saber, levando em conta o fato de termos o gosto musical semelhante, se gostas das composições de Nobuo Uematsu..." – Hiiragizawa perguntou com a voz ligeiramente nervosa.

"Sim, eu as adoro! Aliás, você sabia que no próximo final de semana haverá uma apresentação em Tokyo, apenas com composições dele?" – ela sorriu gentilmente, vendo-o assentir. – "Foi uma pena que eu não tenha comprado um ingresso, mas até o mês passado eu tinha um compromisso marcado para a noite do recital..." – comentou, suspirando, visivelmente aborrecida.

"Ora, mas isso é de fato muito conveniente..." – Eriol sorriu, deixando a jovem confusa. – "Pois eu iria exatamente convidar-te para me acompanhar nessa apresentação..." - viu um brilho de animação surgir nos olhos ametista da garota.

"Você tem ingressos para esse concerto?" - perguntou ficando extasiada ao vê-lo confirmar. - "Que maravilha!…" - tinha um sorriso estonteante nos lábios.

"Meus pais os compraram há quase três meses, mas não estarão aqui..." - explicou sorrindo. - "Por isso me deram as entradas para que eu fosse com alguém…".

"E você quer que eu o acompanhe?" - a voz de Tomoyo falhou por um instante. - "Estou lisonjeada, Eriol!" – sorriu, respirando profundamente. Shaoran voltou à mesa, sentando-se, mas sua presença passou despercebida pelo casal.

"Então eu posso contar com tua presença?" – o inglês questionou animado.

"É claro que... oh! Não..." – a morena parou, colocando a mão sobre os lábios.

"O que foi?" – o rapaz questionou assustado.

"Acabei de me lembrar que minha mãe pediu que eu fosse com ela a uma reunião nesta noite..." – disse tristemente.

"Oh..." – foi tudo o que Eriol conseguiu falar, vendo seus planos de passar algum tempo na companhia da bela garota, frustrados.

"Mas... que seja!" – Tomoyo olhou-o, decidida. – "Terei o maior prazer em acompanhá-lo!…" – disse abrindo um sorriso. – "E tenho certeza que minha mãe não se importará com minha ausência nessa reunião, visto que há muito queria assistir a essa apresentação…" - afirmou, vendo o inglês sorrir.

"Sem contar, que uma apresentação musical tem mais relação com sua futura profissão do que qualquer reunião de negócios de sua mãe…" - Shaoran comentou calmamente, fazendo os dois finalmente notarem sua presença ali. - "E eu nunca compreendi muito bem a razão para você participar de tantas reuniões das empresas mesmo…" – disse, bebendo um pouco de seu suco, fingindo não perceber o leve rubor que tomou conta dos dois.

"Minha mãe sempre gostou de me ouvir cantar, por isso eu participo, como uma distração, cantando desde pequena…" – ela explicou, um pouco sem graça. – "Isso foi um dos motivos pelo qual comecei a me dedicar à música.…" – disse vendo um sorriso aparecer no rosto do chinês, que olhou para Eriol.

"Exatamente como você, Hiiragizawa!" – comentou debochado. – "Seus pais faziam questão que tocasse piano naquelas reuniões entediantes em Londres…" – riu um pouco. – "Sem querer criticá-lo, meu amigo, mas aquelas músicas quase me faziam dormir enquanto eu esperava que os _velhos_ encerrassem a compra das ações..." – comentou, sardonicamente, fazendo Tomoyo arregalar os olhos, espantada.

"Do que você está falando, Li?" – ela perguntou, fazendo-o perceber o que foi que falara. - "Pode me explicar essa história direitinho…" - olhou para o rapaz que suspirava pesadamente de cabeça baixa.

"Pois é, meu caro, parece-me que destes com a língua nos dentes..." - sorriu de lado, o inglês, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"A história é longa, Tomoyo…" – disse, evitando encarar a garota.

"Que bom! Eu adoro histórias compridas..." - sorriu de lado, cruzando os braços e vendo o sorriso resignado de Li.

_'Essa vai ser uma longa tarde…'_, pensou, imaginando qual seria a reação de Tomoyo ao saber da verdade.

* * *

Sakura iria começar a preparar o jantar quando ouviu o som de um carro parando em frente à sua casa. Deixou os ingredientes, que estava separando, sobre a pia e foi até a porta da frente, quase sendo acertada pela mesma quando essa se abriu.

Um homem alto, com cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, a pele dourada e os ombros largos, vestindo calça grafite e uma camisa branca, com uma gravata negra frouxa em volta do pescoço entrou na casa com um sorriso debochado, carregando uma valise média.

"Hei, o que é isso, Monstrenga?… Eu mal chego em casa e você já vem me atacando…" - riu sarcástico, vendo a irmã abrir um sorriso, pulando no seu pescoço.

"Touya!" - exclamou, abraçando-o com força. - "Que saudades! Por que não avisou que voltava hoje?" - perguntou, soltando-o e deixando que ele entrasse.

"Queria fazer uma surpresa!" - tirou a gravata, jogando-a sobre o sofá, e sentou-se, ligando a televisão. - "Papai não está em casa?" - perguntou, vendo a irmã cruzar os braços olhando seriamente para ele.

"Não. Ele foi auxiliar nos últimos preparativos para o festival de talentos da faculdade…" - disse olhando a mala que fora largada na entrada da sala. - "E eu passei a tarde inteira limpando a casa, portanto…" - apontou para a gravata do irmão, fazendo-o compreender o que ela queria dizer.

"Desculpe-me, Monstrenga…" - pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala, escapando de uma almofada que foi atirada em sua direção. - "Hei, Sakura, não faça bagunça!" - riu, fazendo-a grunhir.

"Muito engraçado, Touya!" - esbravejou, juntando a almofada e indo para a cozinha.

Alguns minutos depois, Touya entrou na cozinha e pegou uma maçã na fruteira sobre a mesa, encostando-se na bancada para observar Sakura limpar feijões verdes para o jantar.

"Como foi lá na Europa?" - ela perguntou, olhando rapidamente para o irmão.

"Correu tudo bem!" - sorriu. - "As feiras industriais deram ótimos resultados. Antes de terminar a primeira semana, a procura pelos nossos serviços tiveram um aumento considerável…" - comentou vitorioso.

"Que bom!…" - abriu o armário, esticando-se para pegar uma panela em uma das prateleiras mais altas, sem conseguir.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, abrindo um sorriso debochado. – "É realmente um problema ter uma monstrenga baixinha em casa..." – pegou a panela e entregou a ela, suspirando, recebendo um olhar quase mortal.

Era a terceira vez em menos de dez minutos que Touya a chamava daquele apelido odioso, então Sakura simplesmente o chutou na canela com bastante força, como era de costume. Era um ato de puro reflexo às provocações do irmão.

"Ai, Sakura..." – ele deu um passo para trás. – "Isso dói!" – reclamou, vendo-a olhar pro outro lado, fingindo indiferença.

"Você pediu por isso!" - ela disse, respirando profundamente. - "Importa-se se eu fizer macarrão para o jantar hoje?" - perguntou colocando água na panela. – "Não comprei nada mais porque achei que iria jantar sozinha hoje.." – comentou sem encarar o irmão.

"Tanto faz, Monstrenga …" - sorriu de lado, ao vê-la suspirar exasperadamente. - "Eu não vou jantar em casa hoje…" - recebeu um olhar interrogativo da irmã. - "Eu e Kaho vamos sair…" - sorriu ao lembrar da namorada. - "Falando nisso, eu tenho que me arrumar…" - saiu da cozinha, deixando Sakura a sorrir sozinha.

* * *

Shaoran sorriu quando ouviu a voz de Sakura que cantava alegremente, pouco antes de apertar a campainha do sobrado amarelo, interrompendo a cantoria.

"Já vai!" – ouviu-a dizer, animadamente antes de abrir a porta.

"Boa noite, Sakura!" - Shaoran cumprimentou-a sorrindo, recebendo um belo sorriso em retribuição.

"Boa noite, Shaoran…" - permitiu que ele entrasse. - "Eu estava agora mesmo pensando em você..." – ela falou corando. – "... e em Eriol e Tomoyo..." - rapidamente adicionou. – "Divertiram-se hoje à tarde?" – questionou, voltando para a cozinha, seguida por ele.

"Bem... Sentimos sua falta..." – ele sorriu, vendo-a abaixar a cabeça para esconder o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios. – "Mas... até que a tarde foi interessante, mas acabamos não indo ao cinema…" – disse, recebendo um olhar curioso. - "Ficamos conversando a tarde toda sobre… outras coisas…" - suspirou, fazendo uma pausa.

"Outras coisas?" – perguntou encarando-o, sem entender e o viu com a cabeça levemente abaixada, de forma pensativa. – "Shaoran?" – chamou-o, fazendo-o encará-la.

"Sakura, o que você acha que fica melhor…" - Touya entrou na cozinha, assustando-os um pouco. Segurava uma gravata em cada mão e parou de falar ao ver o amigo da irmã. - "Ah, boa noite, Li. Como vai?" - cumprimentou-o educadamente.

No início, Touya não gostava muito do chinês. Admitia ser superprotetor com a irmãzinha e se orgulhava ao contar todas as vezes que afastara algum possível pretendente da irmã, mas não conseguira assustar o chinês, não restando a ele outra alternativa além de se acostumarem com a presença um do outro. E agora Touya tinha como segundo passatempo favorito implicar com o _"melhor amigo"_ da irmã.

"Vou bem e você, Kinomoto?" - meneou a cabeça, cumprimentando Touya. – "Não sabia que estaria em Tomoeda hoje..." – comentou, fazendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha.

"Mas aposto como sabia que meu pai não estaria em casa..." – disse com um sorriso de lado.

"Touya!" – Sakura o repreendeu, envergonhada.

"Mas não se preocupe... já estou de saída..." – deu de ombros, encarando Sakura. – "Não vou atrapalhar o namoro de vocês...".

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu e o Shaoran **não** somos namorados!" – Sakura exclamou irritada.

Shaoran abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. Apesar de saber que era implicância de Touya, sempre se sentia desconfortável quando as pessoas faziam esses comentários sobre seu relacionamento com Sakura. Não entendia porque costumavam tirar essa conclusão. Nunca deram motivos concretos para isso.

"Digam o que quiserem..." – Touya suspirou, encarando o chinês que mantinha a cabeça baixa. Observou-o com estranhamento. Ele estava diferente. – "Está deixando o cabelo crescer, Moleque?" – questionou, com uma careta. Será que o rapaz estava pensando em montar uma banda de _rock_ ou algo do gênero? Desviou o olhar para a irmã, pensando em implicar com ela sobre estar namorando um roqueiro rebelde, mas percebeu que ela abrira um sorriso entristecido com a pergunta.

"Err... Eu achei que estava na hora de mudar o visual..." – Shaoran respondeu sem graça.

"Contanto que você se sinta bem..." – disse, dando de ombros. – "A conversa está muito boa, mas... Sakura! Ajude-me aqui para que eu possa sair logo e deixá-los em paz..." – pediu Touya erguendo as mãos mostrando as gravatas: uma era verde-musgo e a outra de um verde esmeralda escuro. – "Qual delas você acha que devo usar?" – questionou, fazendo Sakura encará-lo.

Ela reparou melhor na roupa que ele usava. O terno e a calça eram azul-petróleo escuro e usava uma camisa branca. Voltou a olhar as gravatas.

"Use a verde escura…" - apontou para mão do irmão, que a olhou com desconfiança. - "Orna melhor com a cor do seu terno que a verde-musgo…" - explicou fazendo com que ele aceitasse a sugestão.

"Obrigado..." – disse enquanto fazia o nó da gravata.

"Será que me permite perguntar em que restaurante vão jantar?" – ela questionou, vendo-o suspirar pesadamente.

"No _Yue's_..." – disse simplesmente, esperando pela reação da irmã.

"Uau! Cinco estrelas..." – ela assobiou, impressionada. – "Mas não está exagerando um pouco, Touya?" – riu um pouco. – "Sei que o jantar é para compensar o tempo que você ficou fora, mas foram apenas dez dias...".

"Diga o que quiser..." – encarou-a com um sorriso de deboche, enquanto se preparava para sair da cozinha.

"Espera um pouco!" – ela arregalou os olhos e se colocou na frente do irmão. – "Você vai... ah!..." – deu um grito de alegria. – "Eu posso ver, Touya? Eu quero ver o anel! Eu sei que tem um anel..." – sorria enquanto pulava na frente do irmão.

"Está bem! Está bem..." - retirou do bolso uma pequena caixa de veludo que foi agarrada pela irmã; a garota mal podia se controlar de tanta emoção.

Sakura abriu a caixa vendo uma bela aliança de ouro com detalhe em baixo relevo de três luas crescentes em ouro branco.

"É linda, Touya!" – exclamou deslumbrada.

"Só espero que ela aceite…" - comentou um pouco nervoso.

"Você está brincando, Touya?" - Sakura deu um tapinha no ombro do irmão. - "Acho até que já demorou demais!… Vocês estão namorando há mais de quatro anos!" - disse com um ar brincalhão.

"Ah, sim! Justo _quem_ vem me dar conselhos sobre relacionamentos enrolados..." - Touya comentou apontando com o canto dos olhos para o chinês, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

"O-o que…" - foi interrompida por Touya, que suspirou pesadamente.

"Deixa para lá! Eu já estou atrasado! Avise o papai que eu vou passar aqui amanhã à noite..." – pegou o anel da mão da irmã. – "Agora eu tenho que ir... Boa noite para os dois!" – falou, saindo em seguida.

Sakura se virou para Shaoran assim que o irmão fechou a porta da frente e o viu encarando-a de forma pensativa e um pouco receosa. Ficaram encarando um ao outro até ela abrir um largo sorriso.

"Janta aqui hoje?" – questionou, vendo-o sorrir.

"Eu adoraria!" - confirmou, balançando levemente a cabeça.

"Ótimo. Já está quase pronto…" - comentou, vendo-o levantar-se.

"Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?" - parou ao lado dela, com um sorriso.

"Ainda falta terminar de arrumar a mesa…" – falou, vendo-o se afastar até o armário onde ficavam os copos e os pratos.

* * *

"Obrigada por me fazer companhia no jantar..." – Sakura disse, enquanto lavava a louça.

"Foi divertido! Além de estar muito saboroso..." – disse guardando os pratos que secara no armário. – "Você está cozinhando cada vez melhor, Sakura..." – voltou-se para a garota sorrindo. Ela tinha um sorriso embaraçado no rosto. – "Obrigado por ter me convidado..." – encarou-a por um instante e, então, desviou levemente o olhar.

"O que houve, Shaoran?" – ela perguntou, parando o que estava fazendo e secando a mão em uma toalha.

"Nada. Por que pergunta?" – ergueu novamente o olhar, vendo-a a sua frente. Sakura pegou o pano de louça da mão do rapaz e o puxou até o balcão da cozinha, sentou-o em uma das banquetas, fazendo o mesmo.

"Não diga que nada aconteceu como se eu não o conhecesse..." – repreendeu-o, um pouco triste. – "O que o está aborrecendo?" – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

Shaoran suspirou pesadamente olhando no fundo dos olhos esmeralda que se encontravam à sua frente. Ele nunca conseguia resistir a um pedido daqueles olhos, mas seu peito se apertava de temor ao pensar que poderia perder a amizade dela.

"Bem... E-eu..." – encarou-a resolutamente. – "Eu... Primeiramente, preciso que você saiba o quanto sua amizade é importante para mim, Sakura. Eu sei que você pode ficar chateada por causa do que eu vou lhe contar, mas eu realmente não quero perdê-la..." – viu-a encará-lo de forma estranha. – "É que eu não tenho sido totalmente sincero com você..." – contraiu as sobrancelhas, tristemente, deixando-a preocupada.

"Como assim, Shaoran? O que você...?" – ele a calou colocando os dedos sobre os lábios da garota.

"Por favor, Sakura! O que eu quero dizer agora é meio complicado, por isso eu preciso que você me deixe falar tudo..." – viu-a concordar com a cabeça, encarando-o, receosa. O que poderia ser tão grave para que ele dissesse aquilo? Ele respirou profundamente antes de continuar. – "Eu não tenho sido muito sincero com você quando falo de onde venho e de minha família..." – encarou-a, seriamente. – "Lembra-se de quando eu disse que minha família era muito grande e bastante tradicional alguns dias atrás? Sobre o casamento de meus pais?" – questionou, vendo-a confirmar. – "Bem, aquilo não era tudo... meu clã não é apenas tradicional, é também bastante influente..." – viu-a franzir a testa, encarando-o com desconfiança. – "Nossa família possui várias empresas e muitas outras coisas e eu... eu sou o principal herdeiro de tudo isso. Sou o futuro líder do Clã..." – viu Sakura arregalar os olhos em espanto. – "Quando eu cheguei em Tomoeda, disse a todos que vim para cá por causa de uma bolsa de estudos. Isso também não é verdade..." – abaixou a cabeça, encarando as próprias mãos. – "Mas como eu já havia dito uma coisa para explicar minha vinda, não consegui lhe contar a verdade depois porque..." – interrompeu a fala quando Sakura pegou a sua mão, segurando-a se forma carinhosa. Ergueu o olhar, lentamente.

"Era sobre a sua família que você queria me contar, Shaoran?" – ela questionou, recebendo somente uma confirmação silenciosa. – "Será que isso é tão importante assim?" - ela sorriu, um sorriso caloroso e cheio de compreensão. – "Eu não acho que justifique todo esse receio de me contar a verdade..." – balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Eu queria ter lhe contado antes, mas..." – ergueu as mãos, sem conseguir concluir a frase. – "Mas tinha medo de sua reação..." – confessou, encarando-a quietamente.

"Se tinha medo é porque não me conhece direito..." – repreendeu-o com um pequeno sorriso. Suspirou. – "Eu compreendo o fato querer manter isso em segredo e ter mentido quando chegou aqui... Não dá para distinguir os verdadeiros amigos quando todos a nossa volta nos enchem de lisonjas..." – viu-o encará-la com admiração.

"Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Sakura..." - comentou e viu-a abrir um sorriso debochado.

"Eu sei, mas não adianta mudar de assunto..." - ouviu-o rir. – "Eu compreendo você, mas isso não significa que eu aceito o fato de ter mentido..." – soltou as mãos do rapaz, cruzando os braços. – "Por acaso eu já não lhe havia dito antes que os bens de uma pessoa não representam quem essa pessoa é? Olhe para mim, por exemplo, afinal eu também sou herdeira de uma empresa importante sediada em _Kyoto_, mas isso não interfere em minha vida..." – viu-o encará-la com espanto. Sorriu.

"O-o quê? Como assim? Do que você..." – inquiriu, confuso, ouvindo-a gargalhar.

"As empresas de meu avô, Shaoran..." – explicou, suspirando. – "Eu já havia lhe dito antes que meu avô é um empresário bem sucedido em _Kyoto_; que eu recebo uma quantia generosa todos os meses; que minha mãe era filha única..." – enumerava nos dedos. – "Não é difícil deduzir que eu e Touya somos os únicos herdeiros da pequena fortuna que meus avós possuem..." – ela declarou, um pouco sem graça.

"Então você... você mentiu para mim?" – perguntou com tom irônico.

"Eu não menti para você!" – ela retorquiu. – "Eu só deixei alguns detalhes implícitos..." – explicou sorrindo. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Todo esse tempo eu tenho feito papel de bobo ao esconder isso, não é?" – questionou, vendo-a confirmar. – "Mas não entendo uma coisa..." – olhou-a confuso. – "Se seus avós..." – foi interrompido por ela antes de terminar.

"Por que não moramos em um lugar melhor e dispomos de mais mordomias?" – ela supôs, vendo-o confirmar. – "Papai não permite que o dinheiro de meus avós interfira em nosso modo de vida. O máximo que eles podem fazer é enviar uma mesada de valor pré-estabelecido por meu pai, depositando metade do valor em uma poupança à qual eu só terei acesso quando completar 18 anos..." – explicou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Não entendo..." – ele a encarou intrigado. Sakura se levantou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Eles nunca nos deram qualquer tipo de auxílio quando minha mãe era viva, então..." – deu de ombros. – "... meu pai tem suas razões para limitar a intromissão deles em nossas vidas..." – suspirou, abaixou um pouco a cabeça. – "Sinceramente, eu sempre tive tudo o que precisei. Eu aprendi que não preciso de tudo o que quero, então não sinto falta de nada. Mas isso é porque eu e Touya fomos criados sem mimos..." – piscou para ele, suspirando.

"Seu pai deve se orgulhar da filha maravilhosa que tem..." – sorriu, vendo-a ficar encabulada.

"Acho que é melhor terminarmos de limpar a cozinha agora..." – falou, ficando de costas para ele e voltando a lavar a louça.

"Tem razão..." – Shaoran sorriu, retornando à atividade que realizava antes.

**

* * *

**

Sakura caminhava pelo corredor do colégio. Era horário do intervalo e estava indo se encontrar com seus amigos no pátio externo. Parou ao ouvir alguém chamá-la e virou-se. Ficou surpresa ao ver Yoshida se aproximar com passos firmes. A verdade é que quase não o reconhecera. Ele estava diferente, de alguma forma; mais sério que o normal, o uniforme estava alinhado. Nada de botões abertos, exibindo o físico do qual ele tanto se orgulhava. Mas apesar do espanto inicial, a garota não pôde evitar que um olhar levemente exasperado tomasse conta de sua fisionomia.

"Posso falar com você um instante, Kinomoto?" - ele perguntou, quando parou em frente a ela.

"Claro!" – disse simplesmente, sem nenhuma outra alternativa, afinal ele já a havia abordado. Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso em forma de agradecimento.

"Eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas…" - disse encarando-a nos olhos, deixando-a levemente espantada. – "Por todas as minhas trapalhadas e tentativas frustradas de aproximação..." – completou, sem desviar o olhar, o que começava a deixa-la desconsertada. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos e o rapaz não interpretou aquilo como um bom sinal, então voltou a falar. – "Eu sei que você não deve ter ouvido boas coisas a meu respeito. Meu jeito extrovertido sempre me rendeu fama de cortejador, mas eu gostaria de dizer que se você me conhecesse perceberia que eu não sou assim..." – defendeu-se, começando a ficar nervoso. – "Eu nunca escondi o que sinto por você, desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, mas sempre acabava fazendo alguma besteira quando tentava me aproximar, então decidi mudar de estratégia, mas não funcionou..." – suspirou, desviando o olhar, devia estar fazendo papel de idiota novamente. – "Acho que você não foi com a cara do meu _alter ego_ cheio de si..." – deu uma rápida risada cheia de nervosismo. – "Deixa isso para lá, eu só queria pedir desculpas e dizer que eu realmente gostaria de uma nova chance... se você puder esquecer tudo..." – terminou de falar, esperando uma resposta.

Sakura o encarava envergonhada. Nunca imaginaria que ele fosse falar com tanta franqueza. Ela sempre achou a forma como Yoshida agia intragável e agora ele se mostrava completamente diferente do usual. Aquela atitude certamente era estranha. Ficou sem saber o que responder.

"Bem..." – ela balbuciou, tentando ajeitar seus pensamentos. – "Eu aprecio sua sinceridade e... e fico comovida com sua atitude, mas..." – suspirou encarando-o. – "Espero que entenda que eu não posso simplesmente esquecer tudo o que..." – foi interrompida.

"Eu entendo..." – ele falou cabisbaixo. – "Eu acho que aquele papo de 'eu sou o máximo' só funciona com garotas fúteis..." – riu amargamente erguendo os braços em derrota. – "Mas, sabe, eu realmente esperava que você me desse uma chance de mostrar quem eu realmente sou... Eu não sou _daquele_ jeito..." – balançava negativamente a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Eu sinto muito, mas preciso de algum tempo para me livrar da imagem que tenho de você..." – Sakura respondeu, com honestidade.

"Tudo bem... eu posso esperar..." – encolheu os ombros, sem nada mais a falar. – "Vejo você por aí..." – sorriu, despedindo-se e se afastando.

Sakura ficou observando-o até que desaparecesse, entrando em outro corredor. Pensando um pouco melhor, deu-se conta de que Yoshida não a incomodava há algum tempo já e, como não estudavam na mesma turma, ela apenas o via ocasionalmente na quadra jogando futebol e quando se cruzavam vez ou outra. Ele realmente parecia diferente, no entanto até que ponto o que ele disse era verdade ela não sabia dizer. Estava admirada com a atitude dele e talvez devesse considerar a possibilidade de se conhecerem melhor. _'Mas é melhor pensar nisso com calma e em algum outro momento...'_, pensou decidindo esquecer por hora o assunto, afinal Eriol, Tomoyo e Shaoran estavam esperando por ela no pátio para o almoço.

* * *

Três amigos conversavam animados sentados sob uma das árvores no pátio do colégio. Era uma cena bastante comum naquele horário. Eles sempre almoçavam juntos, rindo e se divertindo. Mas faltava alguém naquele momento tão comovente... Opa! Não falta mais... O quarto elemento do grupo de _patetas_ chegou e, como era de se esperar, sentou-se ao lado de seu _amor secreto_ para aproveitar de outra deliciosa e inesquecível refeição ao seu lado...

Um pouco afastadas, três garotas também estavam almoçando, tranqüilamente. Na realidade, enquanto Akami e Hikari almoçavam, Akio observava o quarteto com certa apatia.

"Garotas, aquilo não é algo simplesmente lindo de se ver?" – questionou a ruiva. – "Faz com que eu perca o apetite..." – jogou o sanduíche que comia sobre um guardanapo que estava a sua frente.

As garotas que estavam com ela olharam para o _grupo feliz_, continuando a comer seus lanches, sem se importar realmente. Percebendo que suas amigas não iriam fazer nenhum comentário, Yamazato voltou a falar.

"Argh! Eu não suporto aquela Kinomoto! Ela parece uma... uma..." – fez uma careta, observando a garota de olhos verdes. – "Ela é patética..." – disse com uma expressão de nojo.

"Pelos deuses, Akio... Deixe a garota em paz ao menos no horário de almoço..." – pediu Hikari. – "Ela nunca fez nada contra você..." – argumentou, recebendo um olhar mortal da ruiva.

"Ela é uma falsa! Vive se fazendo de santa e de coitadinha..." – respondeu para a loira, levemente exaltada. – "Sempre com aquele sorriso idiota no rosto..." – completou entre os dentes.

"Sei lá... Eu sinto pena dela..." – Akami falou, dando de ombros. – "Ela é apaixonada pelo chinês, todo mundo pode ver isso, mas ele só tem olhos para você..." – sorriu de lado, encarando a ruiva.

"Eu não tenho culpa se o garoto tem bom gosto..." – comentou com um sorriso sádico. – "Eu adoro ver o jeito que ela desmancha aquele sorriso quando eu me aproximo do 'melhor amigo' dela..." – falou se levantando e ajeitando um pouco o uniforme.

"O que vai fazer, Akio?" – Hikari perguntou, vendo-a de pé.

"Vou me divertir um pouco com a _pobre_ Kinomoto..." – abriu um sorriso venenoso. – "E isso vai ensinar a ela que não pode ficar sob os holofotes..." – começou a se afastar, mas parou ao ouvir Akami chamá-la.

"Não se esqueça de comentar sobre o novo corte de cabelo dele..." – a morena lembrou, exibindo um sorriso conspiratório. A ruiva sorriu concordando e continuou seu caminho.

* * *

Sakura sorriu, ouvindo Eriol provocar Shaoran com uma lembrança do passado. Ela percebeu como o clima estava mais leve desde que descobrira a verdade sobre a família do chinês. Ele não ficava mais tenso cada vez que Eriol mencionava o passado.

"Oh, não..." – Tomoyo murmurou, chamando atenção da amiga, enquanto os rapazes discutiam sobre algumas besteiras.

"O que houve?" – Sakura perguntou, reparando que a morena olhava para frente, mas não precisou que ela respondesse. Bastou ver a figura de Yamazato se aproximando de onde estavam. Desviou o olhar, concentrando-se em alguma coisa que a ajudasse a ignorar o jeito que Shaoran se comportaria.

"Rapazes..." – Tomoyo chamou-os, para evitar que dissessem algo que a ruiva não deveria ouvir.

"Com licença, pessoal..." – a recém-chegada falou, com os olhos fixos em sua presa. – "Desculpem por estar incomodando, mas eu estou em dúvida sobre a aula de Química no próximo horário e minhas amigas também não souberam responder..." – sorriu, observando a reação da Kinomoto. – "Sabem me dizer se a aula de hoje será no laboratório ou não?" – questionou, aguardando a resposta.

"A aula experimental será na próxima semana..." – Tomoyo disse sem muita paciência. Aquela garota não poderia estar falando sério.

"Que estranho, eu pensei ter ouvido a professora dizer que seria hoje..." – disse de forma pensativa. – "Bem, obrigada..." – disse fazendo menção de ir embora, mas apenas parou encarando o chinês por um momento. – "Eu não sei porque, mas tenho a impressão de que você está diferente, Li. O que seria?" – encarou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Er... E-eu... bem... ahm..." – o rapaz começou a balbuciar, com um sorriso bobo, enquanto encarava a ruiva.

"Ah... já sei! Você fez algo com seu cabelo..." – aumentou o sorriso. – "Está ótimo assim, esse estilo fica realmente muito bem em você..." – comentou, piscando para ele.

"Obrigado! Eu... eu... que bom que gostou... eu..." – ele mal podia acreditar que ela notara.

"Eu tenho que ir agora..." – acenou timidamente para ele, com um sorriso insinuante no rosto. – "Nos vemos na classe..." – disse antes de se afastar.

O ambiente suave que existia ali antes, simplesmente desapareceu. Eriol e Tomoyo se entreolharam abismados, enquanto Shaoran continuava hipnotizado pela garota e Sakura brincava com seus _hashis_. O silêncio estava se tornando quase sólido, alguém tinha que quebrá-lo.

"Devo dizer, Li, que com essa fluência na conversação certamente vais longe..." – Eriol falou ironicamente, encarando-o com seriedade. Shaoran despertou de seus devaneios.

"Eu não consigo pensar em nada inteligente para falar quando estou na frente dela..." – respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

"Deverias parar de procurar coisas inteligentes e tentar formular frases que façam sentido..." – rebateu, vendo-o balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"É que... ah... Não adianta... Ela é tão bonita... tão..." – foi interrompido por uma Tomoyo indignada.

"Ora! Isso é um insulto, Shaoran!" – a morena exclamou, levantando-se. – "Se você não consegue falar com Yamazato porque ela é _bonita_, então o que devo pensar do fato de você conversar com tanta naturalidade comigo e com Sakura?" – questionou, afastando-se nervosa.

Ele ficou boquiaberto com a reação da garota. Olhou para Eriol e então para Sakura que continuava sentada no mesmo lugar, com a cabeça baixa.

"Eu não quis dizer isso! Não sei porque ela ficou tão nervosa!" – falou tão indignado quanto a amiga. – "Olhe só! Sakura não se importou com..." – parou de falar, quando Sakura se levantou, afastando-se sem olhar para ele.

"Deverias pensar melhor antes de fazer esse tipo de comentário..." – o inglês aconselhou, também se levantando. – "Com licença!".

"Eriol!" – Shaoran o chamou, sem se mover.

"Shaoran, vou ser sincero contigo..." – disse, encarando-o. – "Não sei o que tanto vês naquela garota, mas..." – meneou negativamente a cabeça. – "Mas não acho que valha o preço que estás pagando..." – completou, virando-se e foi na mesma direção que as garotas, deixando o amigo para trás sozinho.

**_Continua…_**

* * *

**N/A – _Aiya, minna-san!_**  
(Yoruki completamente envergonhada) Gente, eu sinto muuuuuuuuuuuito! Muito, muito mesmo pela demora... Eu não vou ficar me explicando... e também não vou fazer promessas de trazer o próximo capítulo imediatamente... XD Nem dá para eu fazer isso realmente... Minhas aulas recomeçam na próxima semana e minhas férias foram uma lástima... Ç.Ç Não me batam! Isso tudo, sem contar que não consigo pensar direito com calor, então fica complicado escrever morando no Rio de Janeiro... XD É esse ano começou com o pé esquerdo... mas não se preocupem muito, posso demorar, mas desistir eu não vou...

Hehe... agora, falando do capítulo, ele ficou lindo, não ficou? (convencida) XD Falando sério... ele está bastante diferente da primeira versão... está mais... dramático... mais emocionante... Quem aí precisou de um saco de areia para não dar um murro no monitor? (olhando as mãos serem levantadas) Foi o que eu pensei... XD mas gente, não fiquem muito nervosos com a... ahm... o.ò burrice (?) do Li… ele só está seguindo o script e... (percebendo que não deveria ter dito isso) Não liguem para o que eu falei antes, xinguem o Shaoran... armem complô contra ele, planejem vingança contra ele... a culpa é dele! É TODA dele... XD (desesperada)... Bem, vamos mudar um pouco de assunto... Vocês repararam como o Isamu é fofo? O jeito como ele foi pedir desculpas para a Sakura... foi muito lindinho... A Sakura foi um pouco fria com ele... Uhm... Será que ele está aprontando alguma coisa? Será que isso é um plano para conquistar a Sakura? Não sei... Mas é bem possível que a Sakura acabe se interessando por ele, não acham? XD (reparando nos vários lança-chamas e bazucas que foram erguidos em minha direção)... Eu acho melhor sair logo daqui, antes que eu vire picadinho... BARA BARA CAR! Huahuahuahua...

**Informações – **

**_Atsui Hana_**_ – Nome da Lanchonete do Yamazaki (caso alguém tenha esquecido...). _

**_Golden Week_**_ – _Feriado prolongado japonês (para mais detalhes consultar notas do cap. 04).

Por hoje é só, pessoal! "_Minna A-RI-GA-TO-U" _(fazendo uso da musica fofa do segundo _movie_ de CCS XD) pelos reviews e tudo mais! Isso é o que faz nosso trabalho valer a pena...

Falando em reviews, eu os estarei respondendo no fórum "Hiiragizawa Yoruki no otaku" (Casa de Yoruki Hiiragizawa) do FFnet queaparece no meu perfil... por favor apareçam por lá! Vamos tornar nosso fic mais interativo...

Beijinhos!

**_Yoru._**_ (08/02/2006, 19:30h. "... A maioria das coisas, eu perdôo com um sorriso no rosto... mas... POR QUALQUER QUE SEJA A RAZÃO... EU NÃO PERDÔO ALGUÉM QUE MACHUQUE UM AMIGO MEU!" – Shanx, O Ruivo – Capitão pirata) _**OP4Ever**


	8. Você se apaixonou pelos meus erros

**_Subtítulo: _**_Engenheiros do Hawaii_ - **3x4  
**Quando eu escutei essa música não pude deixar de pensar no capítulo... E, bem... acabou virando subtítulo...

**Boa leitura, _minna-san_...**

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE**  
_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

_Capítulo Oito_**_  
Você se apaixonou pelos meus erros _**

"Eu não acredito nisso!" – Shaoran exclamou. – "Ela não fala comigo desde o intervalo..." – reclamou, incrédulo.

"E o que tu querias?" – Eriol perguntou, sem prestar muita atenção. Caminhava ao lado do chinês e de Yamazaki em direção ao portão. – "Que ela simplesmente te perdoasse depois do que falaste?" – seu tom de voz era explicitamente irônico.

"Eu não estou entendendo direito o que aconteceu..." – Yamazaki comentou, atraindo a atenção dos dois. – "Qual o motivo da briga?".

"Eu só falei que..." – Shaoran começou, mas Eriol o interrompeu.

"Ele disse que não conseguia conversar com Yamazato porque ela era bonita..." – falou, vendo Yamazaki se contrair e fazer uma careta de dor.

"Ui!" – bateu na própria testa, encarando o chinês. – "Não me admira que ela esteja tão brava! Não se diz esse tipo de coisa para uma garota, Shaoran..." – balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Foi o que eu disse..." – Eriol suspirou, parando em frente ao portão.

"Vocês não estão ajudando..." – o chinês disse cansado, cruzando os braços.

"Ah, sinto muito, meu amigo!" – Eriol ergueu os braços. – "A amiga é tua, tu tens que resolver o problema..." – viu-o encará-lo de forma incrédula.

"Pelo que eu conheço da Sakura..." – Yamazaki começou de forma pensativa. – "Se você pedir desculpas a ela e passar os próximos dois ou três dias deprimido com a síndrome do _'vou-morrer-se-não-falar-comigo'_ deve resolver..." – deu um tapa nas costas do chinês com um sorriso confiante. – "Eu tenho que ir! Já consigo ouvir os gritos de minha mãe por chegar atrasado na lanchonete..." – falou, suspirando.

"Mas você não está atrasado..." – Shaoran olhou no relógio.

"Ainda não..." – o rapaz de pequenos olhos começou, encarando-o. – "Mas estarei quando sair da casa de Chiharu..." – explicou, fazendo com que os amigos abrissem um sorriso.

"Ele é fora de série..." – Eriol falou, balançando a cabeça enquanto o via se afastar.

"É sim..." – Li disse, voltando a ficar sério.

"O que vais fazer? Falar com Sakura?" – o britânico indagou, vendo-o negar com a cabeça.

"Eu acho que... vou tentar conversar com Akio..." – respondeu, encarando o lugar onde a ruiva se encontrava parada, conversando com as amigas.

* * *

"Sakura, tem certeza de que não quer ir conosco?" - Rika perguntou enquanto passavam pelo portão do colégio. 

"Absoluta!… Não vou ser boa companhia hoje..." – respondeu, sorrindo fracamente.

"Não se sentiria melhor se nos contasse o que aconteceu?" – Naoko indagou preocupada.

"Acredite, você não vai querer saber..." – Tomoyo suspirou irritada. Sakura não respondeu, apenas parou de andar, olhando espantada para frente.

"Acho que já sei o que aconteceu…" - Rika disse olhando para o que atraíra a atenção da amiga e Naoko levou a mão à boca, voltando-se imediatamente para Sakura ao avistar Li e Yamazato conversando.

"Ao menos ele teve coragem de ir falar com ela..." – Sakura disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, fingindo não ver a expressão de pena nas faces das amigas.

"Sakura..." – Rika começou, querendo falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada.

"Não se preocupem..." – falou, forçando um grande sorriso. – "Vamos embora daq..." – interrompeu a frase, ao sentir Tomoyo repousar a mão em seu ombro, enquanto era puxada para um abraço.

"Pior do que ver você chorando é vê-la fingindo que está tudo bem, quando obviamente não está..." – a morena disse baixinho, afagando os cabelos da amiga, que finalmente deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

Afastaram-se assustadas quando alguém acelerou uma moto ao passar por elas. O motoqueiro empinou, parando onde Shaoran conversava com a ruiva. Tirou o capacete e ofereceu à garota um outro, falando alguma coisa. Ela aceitou sem pensar duas vezes, subindo na garupa como se o chinês nem estivesse ali. Foram embora acelerando o veículo e sumindo na esquina.

Sakura observava com um aperto no coração a reação do rapaz, enquanto a ruiva ia embora. Ela era tão estúpida! Tinha tudo o que qualquer garota poderia desejar bem a sua frente e não percebia, porque ele não vinha acelerando uma moto idiota! _'Aposto que, se ela soubesse quem ele realmente é, não seria essa tremenda cretina!'_, pensou, enquanto olhava a figura inerte do chinês no outro lado da rua.

"Isso não é justo…" – disse em um sussurro, atraindo atenção das meninas que estavam com ela. - "Ela não o merece!" – suspirou, virando para suas amigas. Elas se entreolharam, voltando a encará-la com ternura.

"Eu acho que ele é quem não merece tê-la como amiga, Sakura, isso sim..." – Rika falou com um sorriso.

"Talvez ele não mereça mesmo..." – Sakura respondeu, suspirando. – "Mas o que eu posso fazer?" – sorriu, abaixando um pouco o rosto.

"Acho que você, talvez, deva ir até lá..." - Tomoyo sugeriu. - "Ele deve estar precisando de você…" – suspirou. Sakura assentiu, silenciosamente, vendo as garotas irem embora.

Ela cerrou os punhos, respirando profundamente. Começou a caminhar lentamente na direção dele. Não tinha pressa de alcançá-lo, por não saber exatamente o que dizer. Mas a distância não foi suficiente para que pudesse pensar em algo.

Shaoran estava parado, com o olhar triste perdido na direção em que a moto partira. Sakura se aproximou e parou ao lado dele, sem falar nada. Apenas colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, fazendo-o virar-se para ela.

Permaneceram calados durante o que pareceu um longo tempo, encarando um ao outro. Shaoran sorriu levemente, em forma de agradecimento por ela estar ali. Desviou o olhar por um segundo e suspirou pesadamente. Devia ter feito papel de idiota, ficando ali parado enquanto Yamazato ia embora com outro.

"Vamos sair daqui!" - ele falou, estendendo sua mão para ela, com um sorriso envergonhado no rosto. Sakura sorriu, deixando que ele a levasse para outro lugar.

Caminharam pelo parque em silêncio por algum tempo. E a garota começou a pensar em tudo o que o rapaz já fizera para chamar atenção de Yamazato. Havia uma coisa que ele ainda não tentara e, por mais que fosse se odiar por falar aquilo, não conseguiria continuar vendo-o triste daquele jeito.

"Shaoran..." – chamou-o, abaixou levemente o rosto, erguendo-o em seguida. – "Eu não gosto da Yamazato e não acho que ela mereça todos os seus esforços..." – encarou-o diretamente nos olhos. – "Mas como, para mim, é muito mais importante saber que você está bem..." – suspirou, ao vê-lo abrir um pequeno sorriso. – "Não me sentiria bem comigo mesma se não expor algo que me ocorreu..." – parou subitamente, suspirando e abaixando levemente a cabeça.

"O que foi?" – ele a questionou. Ela fez um gesto para que ele não dissesse nada.

"Você pode conquistá-la..." – disse tristemente. – "Basta contar a ela quem você é..." – completou sem encará-lo, não suportaria ver o sorriso que ele deveria estar exibindo.

"Eu... já havia percebido que essa seria uma solução bastante simples..." – ele declarou, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela. A garota o encarou espantada. Se ele já sabia, porque então não o fizera? – "Basta observar as pessoas que a cercam..." – explicou, pegando uma das mãos dela. – "Mas isso seria jogar fora tudo o que conquistei desde que cheguei aqui..." – sorriu docemente, meneando a cabeça. – "Seria voltar a me esconder atrás do nome de minha família. Não é o que eu quero!" – completou, vendo-a abrir um lindo sorriso.

Voltaram a caminhar, estando ainda de mãos dadas, e Shaoran não tinha pretensão alguma de soltá-la. A verdade é que ambos se sentiam confortáveis daquela forma e não se importavam com o que as pessoas ao redor estariam pensando.

Mas a sensação de bem-estar não durou muito tempo. Sakura logo se lembrou que continuava sendo apenas a melhor amiga e que, na próxima oportunidade, Shaoran estaria correndo atrás da Yamazato, mais uma vez.

"Então..." – ela suspirou, puxando devagar sua mão. – "Tem alguma idéia para a próxima investida?" – questionou, contraindo levemente os ombros.

"Não!" – ele soltou uma risada debochada. – "Não acho que haverá 'próxima investida'. É como se..." - sua voz soava fraca. - "Isso tivesse sido um aviso para que eu a esqueça de uma vez por todas..." – comentou, encarando a garota ao seu lado. Sakura parou de caminhar, arregalando os olhos. – "O que foi?" – ele questionou, estranhando a reação dela e fazendo o mesmo à sua frente.

"O que você... está falando?" – pensou ter imaginado coisas.

"Eu não tenho mais o que fazer para chamar atenção dela..." – suspirou. – "Nunca escondi o que sinto, sempre deixei isso bem claro..." – encarava os olhos verdes da amiga. – "Mas só agora eu percebi qual é o problema. Ela não sabe nada a meu respeito e age como se eu não fosse bom o suficiente para ela..." – abaixou a cabeça. – "E o mais incrível é que eu realmente acreditei que o problema era comigo. Que eu não conseguia fazer nada direito perto dela. Tentei mudar, algumas vezes agi feito um completo idiota e até mudei de aparência para ver se ela me notava, mas nada funcionou...".

"Porque o problema nunca foi você, Shaoran..." – Sakura o interrompeu, vendo-o abrir um tímido sorriso.

"Agora eu sei disso..." - ergueu a cabeça. – "Ela não quer me conhecer... Não quer me dar uma chance..." – ergueu as mãos, balançando negativamente a cabeça. – "E não há nada que eu possa fazer, então vou deixar isso para trás e seguir adiante..." – concluiu, encarando-a.

"Fico feliz que tudo isso o tenha ajudado a tomar uma decisão tão importante..." – ela sorriu levemente.

"E eu fico feliz porque você voltou a falar comigo..." – Shaoran mudou de assunto, com um sorriso debochado.

"Isso me lembra que eu ainda estou um pouco chateada com você!" – comentou, dando-lhe um peteleco na testa e cruzando os braços com uma careta.

"Eu adoro quando você faz esse biquinho..." – ele sorriu, vendo-a lutar para não dar risada também._ 'Por que eu não pude me apaixonar por alguém como você, Sakura? Tudo seria tão mais fácil...'_, Shaoran pensou, suavizando o sorriso. – "O que vamos fazer agora?" – questionou, vendo-a balançar a cabeça.

"Não sei... o que você quer fazer?" - ela perguntou, sem nenhuma idéia.

"Neste exato momento?" - ele perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos e sentindo-se levemente incomodado. - "A única coisa que quero fazer é cortar esse negócio…" – sorriu, vendo-a rir. - "Estou falando sério!… Como foi que permitiram que eu o deixasse crescer desse jeito?" - perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

"Desculpe, mas..." – Sakura ficou um pouco envergonhada. – "Por mais que eu deteste admitir, Yamazato não estava mentindo quando disse que você ficou bem com o cabelo assim..." – sorriu, levemente.

"Sério?" – perguntou com um sorriso.

"É a minha opinião..." – disse suavemente, com as bochechas rosadas. Shaoran ficou pensativo por um momento.

"Então eu acho que vou deixar do jeito que está..." – disse, fazendo-a sorrir. – "Mas isso não resolve nosso problema..." – encarou-a, esperando por alguma sugestão.

"Eu só não posso demorar muito, porque é minha vez de preparar o jantar..." – disse, abrindo um sorriso. – "Hei, que tal jantar lá em casa hoje?..." – perguntou, olhando-o com ternura.

"Se não for incomodar…" - sorriu, vendo-a balançar a cabeça.

"Você já deveria saber que não nos incomoda…" - ela o repreendeu em tom de brincadeira. - "Já faz parte de nossa família…".

"E me sinto honrado por isso…" - afirmou, fazendo-a alargar o sorriso, enquanto caminhavam em direção à residência Kinomoto.

* * *

Sakura cruzava os corredores do colégio, seguindo para a sala. Estava distraída e não percebeu a aproximação sorrateira de alguém, até o momento em que este apareceu a sua frente, fazendo-a pular de susto. 

"Shaoran!" – exclamou, com a mão no peito, repreendendo o amigo. – "Seu palhaço insensível! Quer me matar de susto?" – indagou, abaixando a cabeça levemente para se acalmar.

"Hei, desculpa! Não precisa ficar tão nervosa!" – pediu entristecido, esperando que ela falasse mais alguma coisa.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e o viu fazer uma expressão de sofrimento tão grande que a única que conseguiu fazer foi começar a rir do rapaz.

"Você é um bobo, mesmo!" – comentou, meneando a cabeça enquanto um sorriso sereno repousava em seus lábios. – "Quanta alegria, hein... Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – questionou, voltando a andar.

"Nada!" – ele suspirou levemente. – "Eu simplesmente acordei muito bem disposto..." – sorriu, encarando-a. – "Acho que é efeito do pudim mágico do Sr. Kinomoto!" – brincou, fazendo-a dar risada.

"Só você para inventar uma coisa dessas..." – balançou a cabeça, divertindo-se.

"Não é tão absurdo assim..." – ele justificou, com um sorriso de lado. – "Mas eu não tenho certeza se os doces de seu pai fariam algum efeito se você não estiver por perto..." – completou, virando-se para ela. Esperava vê-la com as bochechas naquele adorável tom de rosa que elas adquiriam quando recebia um elogio, mas encontrou a garota olhando seriamente para frente com uma expressão estranha.

Sakura parou de prestar atenção ao que Shaoran dizia assim que avistou Yoshida. Fora subitamente atingida por uma onda de culpa e embaraço ao se recordar da conversa que tivera com o rapaz no dia anterior. O que Isamu lhe dissera se assemelhava de forma assustadora ao que Li desabafara sobre Yamazato e isso a fez sentir-se como a mais baixa das criaturas em todo o universo...

_'Como pude fazer isso?'_, perguntou-se, mortificada. Estivera destratando Yoshida, assim como Yamazato fizera com o Li. Foi retirada de seus pensamentos, ao ouvir Shaoran chamá-la.

"O quê?" – encarou-o, encontrando o semblante preocupado do chinês.

"Você pareceu ter saído de órbita por um instante..." – falou, vendo-a abrir um sorriso afável.

"Desculpe por isso..." – suspirou levemente. – "Não foi nada, está bem?".

Ele a observou como quem não acredita no que ouviu, mas decidiu deixar o assunto de lado. Ela lhe contaria o problema quando chegasse o momento.

* * *

As aulas do dia passaram rapidamente e sem grandes problemas. Sakura sentia que isso sempre acontecia quando a ruiva estava ausente. A última aula do dia era Educação Física e toda a turma estava em polvorosa pela aproximação da data em que ocorreria a gincana esportiva do colégio. A animação apenas aumentou quando o Sr. Onoda entrou, pendurando no quadro um cartaz do evento. 

"Boa tarde, turma!" – disse o professor, acalmando-os um pouco. – "Todos em seus lugares, para que possamos iniciar a aula, por favor..." – pediu, pegando a lista de presença.

"Você vai participar de algum jogo este ano, Sakura?" – Tomoyo sussurrou, enquanto o professor estava ocupado.

"Não sei. Acho que não..." – Sakura respondeu, pensativa. – "Eu estava pensando em ajudar com a organização..." – completou, vendo a morena balançar a cabeça positivamente.

"Muito bem!" – o professor exclamou ao terminar. - "Hoje iremos organizar os times que participarão dos jogos, distribuir as tarefas e escolher o representante da classe para a cerimônia de abertura e encerramento da competição..." – anunciou de forma precisa. – "Antes de qualquer coisa: vocês já pensaram em alguém para representá-los?" – questionou, iniciando um novo burburinho.

* * *

"Sakura, você vem?" – Shaoran perguntou, vendo-a ficar para trás, tentando pegar um livro na mochila enquanto descia as escadas. 

"Sim, eu só preciso passar na biblioteca antes..." – sorriu, levemente. – "Encontro vocês no pátio..." – falou, parando no corredor do segundo andar.

"Tudo bem, mas não demore muito..." – Tomoyo a advertiu suavemente. Sabia muito bem que a amiga algumas vezes esquecia da vida dentro da biblioteca.

"Não se preocupe, não vou pegar nenhum livro hoje..." – tranqüilizou-a, apressando os passos, rumo à biblioteca.

Abriu a porta da sala e esbarrou em alguém ao entrar. Teria o chão como destino se não a segurassem.

"Hei, Kinomoto, calma... Você está bem?" – Yoshida perguntou, vendo-a prender a respiração e arregalar os olhos.

Sakura sentiu o rosto esquentar e por um instante não conseguiu encontrar a própria voz. O rapaz a segurava de forma gentil, mantendo-a presa pela cintura.

"Estou. Obrigada!" – respondeu fracamente, soltando-se sem conseguir encará-lo.

"Desculpe por..." – ele começou, referindo-se à forma como a havia segurado.

"Tudo bem..." – ela suspirou pesadamente. Precisava conversar com ele. – "Ahm... s-será que posso falar com você um instante?" – indagou, olhando para o chão, desconfortavelmente.

"Ah, claro!" – ele exclamou. – "Eu... eu tenho alguns minutos antes de ir para a atividade do clube de futebol..." – meneava positivamente a cabeça, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

"Certo. Eu só preciso devolver esse livro..." – ergueu-o levemente. – "Volto em um instante..." – falou, afastando-se rapidamente.

Sakura entregou o livro no balcão, enquanto pensava no que dizer, mas não havia muito que pensar. Iria se desculpar e tentar conhecê-lo, para não continuar cometendo uma injustiça.

* * *

Sakura se aproximou dos amigos que a esperavam em frente ao portão. Trazia um sorriso suave no rosto. Estava bem mais tranqüila depois de ter conversado com Yoshida. Assim que alcançou os amigos, começaram a caminhar, afastando-se do colégio. 

"Você demorou. Tinha muita gente na biblioteca?" – Tomoyo questionou, vendo-a negar levemente com a cabeça.

"Na realidade, eu estava conversando com Yoshida..." – explicou, serenamente. – "Ele...".

"Ele a estava incomodando novamente?" – Shaoran a interrompeu, mal-humorado. – "Ele andava mesmo muito quieto... O que fez dessa vez?" – indagou, vendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Pediu-me desculpas..." – respondeu, deixando o chinês espantado. – "E me perguntou se não podemos ser amigos..." – completou sorrindo. Ninguém falou nada por alguns segundos, diante do sorriso dela.

"E o que disseste?" – Eriol quis saber.

"O que mais eu poderia dizer? Ele está diferente, tratou-me com respeito... e foi muito simpático..." – falava com a cabeça levemente abaixada para evitar encarar os amigos por estar envergonhada. Afinal ela sempre fora muito direta em sua opinião quanto ao rapaz e era embaraçoso ter que se retificar.

Eriol encarou Shaoran por um instante e contraiu os olhos, abrindo um pequeno sorriso pela expressão de desaprovação que ele tinha no rosto.

"Devo dizer, Sakura, que isso é espantoso. Nunca imaginei esse tipo de atitude vinda de Yoshida..." – Tomoyo comentou encarando a amiga. – "Mas essa é uma boa oportunidade para que vocês se conheçam melhor...".

"Eu tomaria cuidado com ele..." - Shaoran interrompeu Tomoyo. - "Não acredito que ele queira ser somente seu amigo..." - olhou para Sakura com o canto dos olhos, fazendo-a se contrair levemente.

"Eu acho que Tomoyo tem razão..." - Sakura suspirou pesadamente. – "Agora, é melhor falarmos sobre nosso trabalho de história..." – mudou de assunto para evitar ter que se explicar.

"Sim..." – Tomoyo olhou disfarçadamente para Eriol que sorria, rolando os olhos. O assunto estava começando a ficar interessante. – "Temos que resolver o que e como vamos fazer a apresentação...".

"Conseguiste encontrar o material, Sakura?" – o britânico questionou interessado.

"Sim. Papai separou alguns livros com o assunto..." – falou, abrindo um sorriso. – "E acho que deixou um lanche preparado para nós, também...".

"Isso é ótimo, porque teremos que adiantar o que pudermos hoje para compensar pelo dia de amanhã..." – Tomoyo comentou um pouco desconfortável. O trabalho era importante e deveria estar pronto na semana seguinte, mas ela e Eriol já haviam combinado de passar o dia em Tokyo para assistirem ao concerto de Nobuo Uematsu na noite seguinte.

"Não se preocupe com o trabalho, Tomoyo. Fique tranqüila e divirta-se amanhã em Tokyo..." – Sakura disse apaziguadora.

"Falando nisso..." – Shaoran se voltou para o inglês com a maior cara deslavada. – "Como estão os preparativos para o encontro de vocês amanhã, Eriol?" – questionou, tentando esconder uma risada ao ver o amigo arregalar os olhos.

"Preparativos?" - indagou Eriol, em tom calmo. - "Não sei do que estás falando, meu amigo..." - o jovem tirou os óculos do rosto e limpou-os com um lenço de bolso em um gesto displicente.

Shaoran fez uma careta pela forma com que o inglês se esquivou da pergunta sem negar que era um encontro, ao mesmo tempo em que dava espaço para Sakura começar uma conversa qualquer com Tomoyo a caminho da casa da jovem de cabelos castanhos.

* * *

Estava bastante quente para aquele horário da manhã, apesar do dia ensolarado e com poucas nuvens no céu. Era o início do verão, trazendo dias mais quentes e abafados. A movimentação dos alunos em frente ao colégio indicava que já era segunda-feira e mais um final de semana passara voando. 

"Bom dia, Hikari! Como vai, Akami?" – Akio entrou na sala com um largo sorriso, o que indicava que aproveitara muito bem os dois dias que se dera de folga. As meninas se entreolharam rapidamente, antes de responder de forma cautelosa. Tinham certeza que a novidade não iria deixá-la feliz. – "O que houve?" – indagou, desconfiada.

"Nada!" – Hikari disse rapidamente. – "O que a faz pensar que aconteceu alguma coisa?" – acrescentou de forma defensiva.

"Ora, por favor!" – Yamazato as encarava de forma um pouco cínica. – "A quem vocês querem enganar? Acham que eu vou acreditar que nada aconteceu quando estão me olhando como idiotas desde que cheguei?".

"Bem... é que..." – começou Hikari, passando as mãos pelos cabelos louros.

"Vão falar ou ficar enrolando?" – questionou sem paciência. As garotas a encaravam sem saber o que dizer. Foram interrompidas por uma dupla de rapazes que entravam na sala.

"Em quem você votou?" – um deles questionou, enquanto se sentava.

"Na Kinomoto, obviamente!" – respondeu laconicamente.

"Eu também!" – abriu um sorrisinho de lado. – "Ela é a melhor em Educação Física e também é a mais bonita da nossa sala..." – deu de ombros como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

A ruiva ficou encarando a dupla recém chegada em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de se voltar para as suas amigas com um olhar ameaçador.

"Do que eles estão falando? O que foi que a besta da Kinomoto ganhou?" – perguntou com a voz perigosamente baixa e se aproximando das meninas. – "Desembuchem!" – exclamou, alterando seu tom de voz e assustando todos os alunos que já se encontravam na sala.

Akami e Hikari trocaram um olhar receoso, antes de suspirar pesadamente. Estavam preocupadas em se encrencarem pelo que a garota iria aprontar com Sakura ao saber que ela fora escolhida para representar a turma na gincana esportiva, afinal, aquele posto fora de Akio nos anos anteriores.

* * *

Durante o intervalo de almoço, enquanto alguns rapazes jogavam futebol, apesar do forte calor, sendo assistidos por uma pequena torcida que se aventurava a permanecer sob o sol, a maioria dos alunos do colégio buscava relaxar sob a sombra de alguma árvore ou dentro do prédio. E sentados debaixo de uma cerejeira estavam dois jovens que aproveitavam o tempo de descanso. 

"O que você acha, Sakura?" – Li questionou, sem receber resposta. Voltou-se para ela, suspirando pesadamente. Durante os últimos dez minutos, estivera falando, mas a amiga parecia fora de órbita. – "Sakura?".

"Oi? Desculpa, Shaoran..." – pediu envergonhada, abaixando a cabeça.

"No que você está pensando?" – indagou, vendo-a balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"Nada demais..." – disse, erguendo levemente o rosto e vendo o olhar de reprovação do chinês. – "Eu só estava pensando em..." – abriu um pequeno sorriso, embaraçada. – "Em que comprar para você de aniversário..." – falou sussurrando.

"Mas meu aniversário ainda está longe..." – olhou-a de lado.

"Falta pouco mais de um mês. Não parece muito tempo para mim..." – rebateu, sorrindo levemente. – "Principalmente, considerando que eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que dar para você esse ano...".

"Você não teve problema com isso nos anos anteriores..." – ele estranhou.

"Mas as coisas mudam de figura quando se sabe que a pessoa a ser presenteada já deve ter de tudo um pouco..." – sorriu de lado, vendo-o menear a cabeça.

"Qualquer coisa vinda de você vai ser especial, Sakura..." – foi tudo o que ele respondeu, fazendo-a corar.

"Então, eu acho que vou acabar encontrando alguma coisa, eventualmente..." – ela disse dando de ombros sem encará-lo.

"Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?" – Shaoran começou, fazendo-a menear animadamente a cabeça. – "Você está organizando uma festa?" – inquiriu, vendo-a abaixar a cabeça por um instante, voltando a encará-lo em silêncio. – "Por favor, prometa que você não vai fazer uma festa...".

"Eu prometo!" – ela disse, fazendo-o suspirar aliviado. – "Eu não estava planejando nada, mesmo..." – abriu um pequeno sorriso, ao vê-lo erguer uma sobrancelha. – "Tomoyo é quem está...".

"Oh, não..." – reclamou com uma careta de dor. Ele nunca conseguiria convencer Tomoyo a parar e sabia disso.

"Não se preocupe. Não vai ser nada muito ostensivo. Prometo manter Tomoyo sob controle..."– sorriu, piscando para ele.

"Vocês duas..." – ele suspirou, meneando silenciosamente a cabeça. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas Shaoran percebeu que Sakura ainda tinha algo a lhe falar. – "O que foi?" – questionou, sorrindo suavemente.

"Eu estava pensando em organizar uma pequena reunião lá em casa na sexta-feira..." – começou um pouco hesitante. Li apenas a encarou desconfiado.

"Reunião? Para quê?" – indagou, vendo-a disfarçar.

"Não posso contar..." – foi o que ela respondeu sem-graça.

"Nesse caso, nada feito!" – o chinês respondeu de forma direta, fazendo-a encará-lo com uma expressão de choro.

"Por favor, Shaoran!" - Sakura falava de forma manhosa, com as duas mãos juntas na altura do rosto. - "O que lhe custa? É só um jantar..." – insistiu, vendo-o pensar um pouco. Ele detestava quando ela o olhava daquela forma.

"Trapaceira. Sabe que eu não consigo dizer 'não' quando me olha desse jeito..." – ele cruzou os braços, com uma careta ao vê-la comemorar. – "Mas qual o motivo da reunião?".

"Eu não sei direito. Foi papai quem pediu que eu chamasse alguns amigos..." – ela explicou, mas sem conseguir convencê-lo. – "É sério! Tudo o que eu sei é que vai ter bolo de chocolate..." - adicionou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo-o abrir um sorriso.

"Seu pai é que vai fazer o bolo?" - questionou, vendo-a confirmar. - "Ora, e por que você não mencionou isso antes?" - ele comentou fazendo graça. Fez uma pausa. - "Quem mais irá?" - viu-a ficar um pouco pensativa.

"Eu pensei em convidar Eriol e Tomoyo…" - disse olhando pelo pátio. - "Falando nisso, você sabe onde eles estão?" - perguntou. Shaoran balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Devem estar na sala de música. É onde eles passam a maior parte do tempo vago..." - comentou pensativo.

"Talvez estejam…" - Sakura começou a dizer, mas interrompeu-se ao olhar para frente. Abriu um sorriso chamando alguém. Shaoran fez uma careta ao ver Yoshida se aproximando.

"Boa tarde..." – ele falou com um pequeno sorriso, ignorando o olhar gélido do chinês.

"Como vai, Yoshida?" – Sakura questionou, alegremente.

"Estou bem. E vocês?" – respondeu, ouvindo um muxoxo vindo de Shaoran.

"Ótima..." – ela respondeu com um leve suspiro. – "Hei, você tem algum plano para essa sexta?" – ela questionou, fazendo Li engolir em seco e encará-la espantado. Ela não poderia estar convidando-o para o jantar também.

"Eu tenho aula no curso preparatório na sexta, após as aulas. Por quê?" – ele indagou curioso.

"Que pena. Eu ia convidá-lo para uma reunião com alguns amigos..." – disse um pouco triste.

"Fica para uma próxima vez..." – ele disse chateado.

"Combinado..." – ela concordou, abrindo um sorriso. – "Não gostaria de se juntar a nós no restante do intervalo?" – indagou sem notar a reação de Shaoran ao convite.

"Ahm..." – Yoshida olhou disfarçadamente para o olhar de _'aceite e você está morto'_ que o chinês lhe lançou e forçou um pequeno sorriso. – "Eu gostaria muito, mas não posso..." – disse, suando frio. – "Tenho que encontrar alguém na biblioteca..." – disse rapidamente, acenando. – "Até outra hora...".

"Até..." – ela disse, vendo-o se afastar. – "Que estranho. Não parece que ele estava fugindo de alguma coisa?" – ela indagou, olhando para o chinês e se assustando levemente. – "Esquece. Eu já entendi o que houve..." – disse balançando negativamente a cabeça. – "Não haja dessa forma com ele, Shaoran..." – viu-o desfazer a careta.

"Eu ainda não entendi o porquê você está falando com ele agora..." – ele suspirou exasperado, fazendo-a abaixar a cabeça.

"Porque eu não quero acabar perdendo a oportunidade de conhecer uma pessoa maravilhosa..." – falou, deixando-o confuso. – "Eu estava fazendo algo terrível com ele, Shaoran. Estava julgando-o sem conhecê-lo. Fiz com que ele mudasse de atitude para tentar chamar minha atenção..." – encarou-o, vendo-o arregalar os olhos, o que indicava que ele entendera o que estava dizendo.

"Você é muito melhor que _ela_, Sakura..." – ele tocou suavemente o rosto da amiga, exibindo um pequeno sorriso.

A garota retribuiu o sorriso, permitindo-se aproveitar aquele toque gentil.

"Prometa que ao menos tentará ser gentil com ele, Shaoran..." – pediu, ouvindo-o confirmar. – "Obrigada..." – sorriu, encarando-o por alguns instantes, antes de se levantar.

"Aonde você vai?" - ele perguntou, imitando-a e parando em frente a ela.

"Vou até a sala de música falar com Eriol e Tomoyo…" – explicou, como se essa resposta fosse óbvia.

"Por que não deixa para falar com eles depois do intervalo?" – inquiriu, vendo-a olhá-lo de forma confusa.

"Por que deixar para fazer depois o que você pode fazer agora?" – perguntou, puxando-o pela mão, sob alguma resistência, cortando o pátio do colégio em direção à sala de música.

* * *

Eriol interpretava trechos de músicas famosas enquanto Tomoyo apenas ouvia, fazendo comentários vez ou outra. Ele era um pianista, no mínimo, excepcional. O jovem parou de tocar, observando a japonesa sorrindo. Ela bateu palmas levemente, levantando-se e parando em frente ao piano. 

"Eu estava imaginando se poderia tocar alguma canção interpretada por Celine Dion…" – comentou, vendo-o ficar pensativo por um instante.

"Alguma preferência?" - perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Uhm... que tal _Tell him_?" – sugeriu, vendo-o sorrir.

"Está bem…" - voltou-se para o teclado e ficou parado por alguns instantes. - "Eu gostaria de ouvir-te cantar…" - pediu, olhando-a de esguelha. Tomoyo sorriu, parando ao lado do piano; as pontas dos dedos tocando levemente a superfície do instrumento. Fitaram os olhos um do outro, ficando em silêncio. Sorrisos em ambos os lábios. Eriol quebrou o contato visual ao fechar os olhos, fazendo a introdução da melodia. Tomoyo respirou profundamente e, no momento certo, elevou a voz.

Tomoyo se viu, subitamente, envolvida pela situação que a música narrava. Cada palavra articulada por seus lábios, diziam exatamente o que seu coração queria. Vinha passando muito tempo com Eriol nos últimos dois meses. Conhecendo-o e descobrindo que tinham tanto em comum. Apaixonara-se. Fora inevitável. Não contara a ninguém sobre a descoberta que fizera, no entanto. Nem mesmo para Sakura. Sentia-se mal por esconder da amiga, mas não conseguia falar. As palavras se perdiam antes que alcançassem seus lábios. Nunca pensara ser tão difícil contar sobre seus sentimentos. Imagine como seria revelá-los à pessoa a quem eles eram dirigidos. Sempre brigara com Sakura por ela ser tão covarde, e agora era ela que se via naquela situação. Estava realmente sem saber o que deveria fazer.

_'Por que as coisas são tão complicadas?'_, perguntava-se. Não entendia aquela consternação. Eriol sempre se mostrou gentil com ela. Sempre educado e atencioso. Talvez esse fosse exatamente o problema. Temia a reação dele. Não queria que a tratasse de forma diferente caso não retribuísse seus sentimentos. Não queria perdê-lo. Seus pensamentos foram rapidamente para a melhor amiga. Quantas vezes não escutara Sakura dizer isso quando perguntava o motivo para ela não se declarar para o Li? Considerava a resposta insuficiente. Injustificada. Agora estava ela a repetir aquelas palavras em sua mente. Mas não poderia permitir que a situação se tornasse semelhante a de seus amigos.

Tomoyo parou de cantar, repentinamente. Eriol parou de tocar ao perceber que ela interrompera a canção e a encarou preocupado. O que teria acontecido?

Ela olhava fixamente o outro lado da sala. Seu coração estava acelerado. Abaixou lentamente o rosto, encontrando os orbes azul meia-noite do inglês.

_"Love will be the gift you give yourself..."_ - ela pronunciou lentamente. Sua voz foi um sussurro tão fraco que, se ele estivesse um pouco mais longe não teria compreendido. Ela sorriu suspirando.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - ele perguntou suavemente, levantando-se e ficando frente a frente com Tomoyo.

A jovem abriu a boca para falar algo, seus lábios estavam tremendo levemente. Ele esperou, mas som algum saiu. Ela abaixou o rosto e respirou profundamente. Seus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça, mas ela havia tomado uma decisão. Tinha que dizer. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder a coragem. Só havia uma maneira de saber se era ou não retribuída: _contando a ele_. Não existia outra forma. Se esperasse que a iniciativa viesse dele poderia nunca saber. Tantas coisas poderiam acontecer. Por que, então, ela ficava pensando no pior? A única coisa que não poderia fazer era ficar esperando que tudo se resolvesse sozinho. Voltou a erguer o rosto e viu preocupação nos olhos do rapaz. Sorriu.

"E-eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar…" - ela disse esfregando nervosamente as mãos. Ele concordou e conduziu-a até uma das carteiras da sala, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Estou escutando…" - ele disse olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Tomoyo não pôde evitar que o rubor atingisse seu rosto, fazendo-o sorrir e desviou o olhar rapidamente. Ela decidiu iniciar a frase de forma menos direta.

"É triste quando uma pessoa deixa de agir da forma que deseja temendo a reação do outro..." - comentou, fazendo-o erguer ligeiramente uma sobrancelha.

"Como o que acontece com Sakura?" - ele perguntou. Ela assentiu rapidamente.

"Mas, por outro lado, testemunhar situações como essa…" - mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. - "Faz com que percebamos pelo que não queremos passar…" - abaixou a cabeça, olhando para as próprias mãos que repousavam sobre suas pernas.

"Concordo totalmente. É, deveras, irritante..." – ele afirmou de forma mecânica, como se fosse um mero reflexo.

"Principalmente para quem está em volta..." – ela sorriu um pouco. – "Mas esse não é o ponto. O que quero dizer é que… eu não quero que a minha felicidade saia do meu alcance...".

"E porque tu achas que ela está saindo de teu alcance? Quem seria idiota o suficiente?" – questionou, fazendo-a erguer o rosto, vendo que Eriol tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Bem, eu..." – ela começou, levemente confusa. – "Eu não sei... eu... eu só não quero sofrer como a Sakura sofre pelo Li…" - disse a última parte quase sussurrando. Não sabia mais o que estava falando. Será que ele a estava compreendendo?

"Entendo…" – Eriol encarou os olhos ametista da japonesa, que se mostrava um pouco perdida. A jovem falhou em perceber um brilho de divertimento mascarado nos olhos azuis. - "Então, tu também gostas do meu amigo Shaoran…" - ele falou de forma solene, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

"Não!" – exclamou, levantando-se indignada e parando com as mãos na cintura em frente a ele. - "Eu gosto de você!" - lentamente ela relaxou os ombros. Seus braços penderam ao longo de seu corpo enquanto percebia o que havia falado.

Eriol continuava sentado. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e não fazia questão alguma de tentar disfarçá-lo. Tomoyo suspirou, balançando suavemente a cabeça.

"Eu te tirei do sério, não foi?" - ele perguntou brincalhão, levantando-se e parando, novamente, em frente a ela.

"Você já sabia que eu…" - ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, ao senti-lo segurar sua mão. - "Que eu… me apaixonei por você?" – viu-o confirmar.

"Eu não sou tão desatento quanto meu amigo chinês, Tomoyo…" - ele falou suavemente, tocando de leve o rosto dela. Ela sorriu em expectativa, pois ele ainda não dissera que sentia o mesmo. – "E também tenho prestado muita atenção em ti ultimamente." - aproximou-se lentamente, parando a alguns poucos centímetros do rosto dela. - "Desde que percebi que havia me apaixonado por ti…".

Ela tinha os olhos cintilantes e ele não hesitou em tocar os lábios dela com os seus, abraçando-a e trazendo-a para mais perto de si. O primeiro toque foi suave, gentil. Mas ela logo o quebrou, encarando-o, abismada.

"Como é que você, sabendo de meus sentimentos, não fala nada e me deixa passando por esse martírio?" – indagou, um pouco brava, mas sem conseguir desfazer o sorriso.

"Eu estava planejando o momento perfeito... Mesmo tendo me esquivado das indiretas de Shaoran quanto aos nossos _'encontros'_, eu tenho realmente pensado em como fazê-lo ocorrer da forma mais perfeita possível... E caso teus sentimentos por mim não fossem tão fortes quanto eu esperava que fossem, quem sabe o calor do momento não daria alguns pontos a meu favor?" - ele sorriu, deleitando-se com a risada dela segundos antes de tomar seus lábios novamente, aprofundando o beijo lentamente.

Ambos estavam aproveitando ao máximo o momento. Cada pensamento e sentido voltado para aquele delicioso toque. Acabaram sem perceber que dois pares de olhos os observavam atônitos na porta da classe.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_**N/A -** _

**Yoru:** Corta! _(vendo o agarramento continuar)_ Tomoyo! Eu disse corta!

**Miaka:** Sai de cima do meu marido, sua sirigaitaaaaaaaa!

**Yoru** _(desfazendo o feitiço da carta espelho):_ Ainda bem que eu não uso meu pai pra essas cenas comprometedoras... XD

.  
.  
.

**_Aiya!_** Olá, pessoinhas! Depois do pequeno inconveniente ali em cima, vamos começar nossas notas! XD

Sim! Eu estou de volta! Hehe... O que vocês esperavam? Que eu desaparecesse do mapa de vergonha pela demora?... Devo admitir que isso me passou pela cabeça, mas acabei voltando para cá mesmo assim... XD

Bem, _minna_... Cá entre nó... Esse Li está ficando esperto, hein? Não muito, mas que ele está mais ligado ele está... hehe... O que posso comentar sobre esse capítulo... Eu adicionei algumas cenas e acabei terminando-o, cronologicamente, antes que na versão original por causa da extensão... Gostaria de saber o que acharam do capítulo e das mudanças... mandem reviews, por favor!

Falando em reviews... Eu gostaria muito de agradecer a cada um de vocês que acompanham e dedicam tanto carinho a essa história. Eu vou responder aos reviews individualmente durante a semana na _minha casa_ - **_Hiiragizawa Yoruki no otaku_** - o meu fórum de discussão de fanfictions... Eu o abri junto ao lançamento do cap. 07 e respondi aos reviews do cap. 06 lá, apesar de não ter tido nenhuma resposta, acredito que várias pessoas tenham dado uma olhada... Quem ainda não viu, passe lá mais tarde... é possível acessá-lo através do meu perfil... (eu deixaria o link **aqui** se o site não proibisse).  
Eu acho que vou colocar as letras das músicas que utilizei nos subtítulos até o momento no fórum, também...

Eu não prometo trazer o capítulo com mais rapidez desta vez, mas prometo tentar acelerar um pouco o processo... okay?

Ah, sim... o próximo dia quinze faz um ano que comecei a postar a reedição desse fic,alémde ser véspera de dia das mães... Não posso deixar de desejar _um feliz **"okaa-san no hi"**_ para todas as mães (virtuais ou não) que lêem essa história... E como eu comecei esse fic como presente de aniversário para minha "mãe virtual" - Miaka Hiiragizawa - mando um beijo especial a ela por toda força, apoio e auxílio dado desde que nos conhecemos.

E, **Rô**, mais uma vez MUITO OBRIGADA pela paciência de ferropara ficar revisando os capítulos, pela amizade e pelas dicas que você me dá para que eu possa estar sempre melhorando... Você merece um prêmio!

* * *

_**Traduzindo...**_

**_"Love will be the gift you give yourself..."_** – O amor é um presente que você se dá.

* * *

Até a próxima, então... Mil beijos. 

**_Yoru. _**(08/05/06, 00:39h. "Não há um modo de aprender sem errar, não há um modo de se feliz sem sofrer e, definitivamente, não há um modo de amar sem você...").


	9. Yuki no you ni

**_Subtítulo: _**_"__Como a neve que silenciosamente continua a se acumular",_ da música_ **Eternal Snow**, _do grupo **Changin' My Life**, faz parte do OST de Full Moon wo Sagashite (anime muito, muito, muito lindo! Eu recomendo...) ... Eu estava até ficando meio desesperada a procura de um subtítulo para esse capítulo e essa música me salvou... porque além de ter uma letra perfeita ela ainda é muito linda!

Espero que aproveitem a leitura...

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE**  
_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa _

_Capítulo Nove_**_  
yuki no you ni tada shizuka ni  
furitsumori tsuzukete yuku_**

Sakura e Shaoran arregalaram os olhos, encarando-se espantados. Não esperavam encontrar os amigos naquela situação. Abriram pequenos sorrisos e, para evitar que Eriol e Tomoyo os vissem ali, decidiram sair em silêncio. Pararam ao alcançar as escadas.

"Eu tinha certeza que algo estava acontecendo entre eles…" - Shaoran comentou com a voz baixa e Sakura abafou uma risada com as mãos.

"Eu não acredito nisso..." - ela encarava o chão num misto de espanto e distração. - "A cena em si não é tão inconcebível, mas Tomoyo sempre foi muito discreta...".

"Acho que não dá para ficar pensando em discrição nessas situações..." - ele suspirou dando um meio-sorriso. - "Será que eles estão namorando?" - indagou começando a andar em direção à classe.

"Não sei. Tomoyo não me disse nada..." - ela balançava negativamente a cabeça. - "Você acha que eles estão juntos há muito tempo?" - ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não sei..." - começou pensativo. - "Talvez queiram manter segredo..." - ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até entrarem na sala. - "Como você acha que devemos agir quando eles voltarem?" - Shaoran perguntou para Sakura, fazendo-a encará-lo com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

"Poderíamos agir como se não tivéssemos visto nada, mas…" - foi interrompida por Shaoran que abriu um pequeno sorriso, compreendendo.

"Mas jogando algumas indiretas…" - ele completou, vendo-a consentir. Seria interessante ver a reação de Eriol e Tomoyo a algumas insinuações, para variar um pouco.

Sakura se sentou em seu lugar voltada para trás, ficando de frente com o rapaz, mas fixou seu olhar em um ponto além dele de forma pensativa. Apesar de estar contente por Tomoyo e Eriol, uma expressão entristecida surgiu em seu rosto ao pensar em seu relacionamento com o chinês. Teria que perguntar à amiga como foi que tudo aconteceu. Talvez conseguisse aprender alguma coisa.

"No que você está pensando?" - ele segurou uma das mãos de Sakura, enquanto se inclinava, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

"Bem, eu só..." - a garota sorriu constrangida. - "Não é nada!".

"Sakura..." - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, apoiando a cabeça sobre a mão com o cotovelo na mesa.

"Shaoran, eu realm...".

"Com licença, Li..." - os dois ouviram a voz de Yamazato, interrompendo a conversa, enquanto ela parava ao lado deles.

Sakura endireitou-se levemente na cadeira, encarando a ruiva e Shaoran apenas inclinou levemente a cabeça na direção da recém chegada, como se estivesse cansado demais para fazer qualquer outro movimento. Mas tivera que se controlar para não agir da mesma forma de sempre. Havia decidido desistir de Yamazato, mas a garota ainda causava algumas reações involuntárias em sua postura.

"Pois não?" - ele indagou com a voz levemente chateada.

"Desculpe por incomodá-lo, mas eu estou com problemas para entender a matéria de matemática..." - começou de forma embaraçada. - "Eu gostaria de saber se você não poderia me ajudar com os exercícios hoje depois da aula..." - pediu com tom de humildade.

"Infelizmente, não poderei ajudá-la. Tenho um compromisso muito importante..." - olhou para a mão de Sakura que ainda segurava. - "Eu agradeço por ter pensado em mim, foi muito gentil de sua parte, mas eu a aconselharia a assistir às aulas de reforço, afinal as provas já estão chegando..." - foi bastante sistemático e impessoal na resposta, deixando Yamazato estupefata.

Ele ergueu o rosto encarando Sakura que o olhava com um sorriso suave. Retribuiu o gesto, tendo sua mão levemente apertada e ficou parado, olhando para os olhos verdes da amiga que transmitiam um sentimento de orgulho pela atitude dele.

"Ah, eu tenho que falar com você..." - começou, quando Akio se afastou exasperada. - "Já faz um mês que não vamos ao cinema e no próximo final de semana estréia _Tróia_. O que você acha de convidarmos Eriol e Tomoyo para irem conosco?".

"Uhm... cinema, Eriol e Tomoyo..." - ela pronunciou pensativa. - "É um programa interessante..." - comentou rindo.

"Vai ser ainda mais interessante se eles continuarem de segredinho..." - piscou para ela, com um sorriso.

"De que estais falando?" - Eriol indagou, sentando-se em seu lugar. Tomoyo estava logo atrás dele.

"Estávamos combinando de ir ao cinema..." - o chinês falou, sorrindo.

"Vão assistir à estréia de _Tróia_?" - Tomoyo acabara de sentar em seu lugar.

"Sim. Gostaria de ir conosco, Tomoyo?" - Sakura convidou sorridente.

"É uma boa idéia! Eu estava querendo assistir a esse filme..." - ela falou, olhando para o inglês e corando. - "Vai com a gente?".

"Eu adoraria!" - ele sorriu levemente, reparando a breve troca de olhares entre Li e Sakura. O que eles estariam aprontando?

* * *

"Eu sou uma tonta, mesmo... Acabei esquecendo de convidar Tomoyo e Eriol para o jantar de sexta..." - Sakura comentou com Shaoran, dando um tapa na própria testa. Estavam saindo do colégio, depois de deixar os amigos na sala de música. 

"Podemos falar com eles amanhã..." - olhou para ela, sorrindo de forma suave.

"O que foi?" - estranhou, vendo-o aumentar o sorriso sem tirar os olhos dela.

"A expressão que você fez..." - parou de caminhar, ficando frente a frente com ela.

Sakura piscou levemente esperando que ele terminasse, mas tudo o que o rapaz fez foi ficar admirando-a, em silêncio.

Shaoran não soube o que exatamente, mas havia alguma coisa diferente em Sakura. Embora não conseguisse identificar, tinha algo nela que nunca percebera antes.

"Shaoran?" - chamou-o, arregalando os olhos quando ele se aproximou, sem desviar o olhar, e acariciou sua face suavemente.

"Você é linda, sabia...?" - sorriu, observando-a corar. - "De verdade!".

"Por que você está dizendo isso?" - ela estranhou, sem conseguir disfarçar a vermelhidão.

"Não sei... Acho que, depois de ter me esforçado o dia todo para agir diferente diante de Yamazato, quero poder dizer o que estou sentindo..." - ele riu, um tanto constrangido. - "Desculpe, não estou fazendo sentido nem para mim. Acho melhor ir para casa, descansar um pouco..." - beijou-lhe a fronte e afastou-se. - "A gente se vê amanhã!"

Ele fez o trajeto para sua casa calmamente, sem entender o que o fizera agir daquela forma, mas se sentindo bem por tê-lo feito.

* * *

A sexta-feira mal havia começado e já estava prometendo ser muito incomum, afinal não era sempre que se via a delicada e tranqüila Tomoyo Daidouji cruzando como louca os corredores. 

"Sakura!" - chamou a amiga, antes de alcançá-la. - "Bom dia!".

"Bom dia!" - sorriu, vendo a morena ofegante. - "Nossa que animação toda é essa?".

"Eu tenho uma coisa para lhe contar..." - pegou-a pela mão, puxando-a em direção às escadas e subindo. - "Venha comigo!"

"O que vamos fazer no telhado, Tomoyo?" - quis saber a garota de olhos verdes.

"Até que enfim, vocês duas chegaram..." - Shaoran comentou, assim que elas alcançaram a cobertura. - "Já estava ficando entediado de tanto ficar olhando para esse sem graça do Eriol...".

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" - Sakura perguntou, olhando a morena caminhar até o lado do britânico.

Tomoyo encarou Eriol com um sorriso nervoso e um pouco envergonhado. O rapaz apenas sorriu divertido.

"Nós chamamos vocês até aqui porque queremos que sejam os primeiros a saber que..." - fez uma pequena pausa, criando um ar de suspense. Sakura e Shaoran aproveitaram o intervalo para se entreolharem cheios de cumplicidade. - "Que eu e o Eriol vamos abrir o festival esportivo do colégio!" - concluiu fazendo Sakura e Shaoran quase irem de testa no chão, tamanho o choque que levaram.

"Isso era tudo o que vocês queriam nos dizer?" - Sakura indagou irritada.

"Como assim _'tudo'_? Isso é muito importante para nós e ficamos muito empolgados com a notícia, não é Tomoyo?" – Eriol pediu confirmação, voltando-se para os amigos. - "Achamos que a notícia também os alegraria, mas...".

"Desculpe, Eriol. Estamos felizes por vocês, mas esperávamos que a notícia fosse outra..." - Shaoran o interrompeu antes que ele começasse a fazer um melodrama sobre o assunto.

"O que vocês acharam que íamos contar?" - Tomoyo perguntou curiosa.

"Ahm... Não importa. É besteira..." - Sakura olhou nervosamente para Shaoran, balançando as mãos. - "Então, vocês vão abrir o festival! Isso é uma grande notícia..." - tentou disfarçar, mas Tomoyo apenas a encarava um pouco assustada. - "Tomoyo?".

"Você tinha razão, Eriol..." - a corista suspirou cansada.

"Eu te avisei, meu amor..." - ele riu, aproximando-se da morena. - "Eu disse que eles sabiam...".

Sakura e Shaoran observaram o britânico passar o braço pelos ombros de Tomoyo, enquanto ela corava levemente.

"Parece que eles perceberam que nós sabemos..." - Shaoran falou para Sakura, com risada na voz.

"Pelo jeito não somos muito bons em fazer insinuações..." - Sakura riu, suspirando. - "Tem algo que queira me contar, Tomoyo?" - indagou, ironicamente.

"Bem..." - sorriu para Eriol, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

"Ai, _kami sama_, Tomoyo! Diga de uma vez que vocês estão namorando e pare de embolação que está me deixando nervosa!" – Sakura exclamou, sem paciência.

"Nós estamos namorando!" - Tomoyo não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso e mal notou quando Sakura a abraçou, comemorando e a parabenizando.

"Dá para acreditar nessas duas?" - Shaoran indagou, vendo Sakura dando gritinhos de animação. - "Mas, falando sério, Eriol... Fico feliz por vocês!".

"Obrigado, meu caro..." - disse sorrindo. - "Eu só me pergunto quanto tempo vais demorar ainda para fazer o mesmo..." - comentou, com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

"O quê?" - questionou, mas já havia sido deixado para trás pelo britânico.

"Meninas, eu sei que vocês estão felizes e querem ficar conversando, mas já está na hora de irmos para a sala..." - o inglês as chamou, abrindo a porta do telhado. - "Venha tu também, Shaoran...".

* * *

"Vejo você mais tarde, Eriol..." - Shaoran se afastou, indo para o pátio enquanto o amigo seguia para a sala de música. Avistou Sakura sentada em um banco, almoçando e ia até ela, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ser abordado por Yamazato. 

"Oi..." - ele suspirou, parando diante dela com uma mão na cintura.

"Sabe, eu estava planejando o meu final de semana e lembrei que na semana passada você havia me chamado para sair..." - sorriu, ajeitando de leve o cabelo. - "E eu gostaria de saber se o convite ainda está valendo...".

"Uhm, sinto muito! Eu já tenho compromisso para esse final de semana..." - Shaoran a encarou brevemente, desviando o olhar em seguida com um sorriso debochado. - "Mas você pode ficar tranqüila que, quando eu tiver um horário vago na minha agenda, eu a avisarei...".

"O quê?" - ela contraiu os olhos. - "Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?".

"Eu sei perfeitamente quem sou; você, por outro lado, não faz a mínima idéia de com quem está falando..." - o rapaz retrucou, lançando-lhe um olhar de superioridade que deixou a garota sem voz. - "Agora, eu preciso ir..." - deixou-a para trás, suspirando exasperado.

Yamazato realmente o tirou do sério ao utilizar aquele tom de prepotência para falar com ele. Aproximou-se de Sakura esboçando um sorriso; a amiga nunca o trataria daquela forma.

"Desculpe a demora..." - falou antes de se sentar ao lado de Sakura.

"Tudo bem..." - suspirou, deixando o _obentô_ de lado. - "O que vocês estavam conversando?" - indagou, procurando os olhos do chinês.

"Ah, você viu aquilo..." - ele abriu um sorriso sem graça. - "Ela veio me convidar para sair no final de semana...".

"E..." - Sakura olhou para baixo, suspirando. - "E o que você disse?".

"Como assim?" - estranhou, mas, sem deixá-la dizer algo, completou. - "Eu disse que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. O que mais eu poderia dizer?".

"Sei lá... Yamazato passou a semana inteira atrás de você, tentando chamar sua atenção..." - deu de ombros, sem encará-lo.

"E você acha que, só porque ela pareceu me notar durante essa semana, eu iria mudar de atitude? Dar a ela uma nova chance?".

"Ah! Eu não sei..." - olhou-o disfarçadamente.

"Eu já nem sei exatamente o que sentia por ela..." - falou de cabeça baixa. - "Mas, com certeza, não era o que eu pensava..." - encarou Sakura com um sorriso caloroso. - "Bem, vamos parar de falar sobre isso e almoçar!".

"Certo... uhm..." - ela murmurou, chamando a atenção do chinês.

"O quê?".

"É que eu... eu tenho... uhm..." - suspirou nervosamente, tentando se acalmar.

"Tem o que, Sakura?" - ele riu, reparando que ela esfregava nervosamente as mãos. Apenas então Shaoran viu que havia um outro _obentô_ ao lado de Sakura além daquele em que ela comia. - "O que é isso?".

"Eu acordei mais cedo para ajudar meu pai a preparar o jantar desta noite e como estava preparando meu almoço, tomei a liberdade de fazer um para você também..." - pegou a caixa, estendendo-a ao rapaz. - "Achei que não fosse se importar...".

"Muito obrigado, Sakura..." - ele sorriu, olhando com carinho para a comida caprichosamente arrumada dentro do recipiente. - "Você não precisava ter se incomodado...".

"Não foi incomodo nenhum. Espero que goste..." - sorriu, pegando novamente o seu _obentô_.

"Tenho certeza que está delicioso!" - suspirou, olhando-a disfarçadamente com um pequeno sorriso. - "_Itadakimasu_!".

* * *

"Aaaaarg! Quem ele pensa que é?" - Yamazato grunhiu, encarando as amigas. 

"Eu acho que não entendi o que você disse... Ele rejeitou o seu convite para o final de semana?" - Akami encarava a amiga estupefata.

"Uau! Eu devo dizer que ele acabou de subir no meu conceito..." - Hikari riu, recebendo um olhar atravessado da ruiva.

"Não é uma boa hora para fazer piadas, Takada! Eu estou com tanta raiva que seria capaz de grudar na sua cabeça agora mesmo, arrancando esse seu cabelo louro!" - a garota rangia os dentes como um animal raivoso. - "Se ele pensa que vai me tratar daquela forma e sair ileso, está muito enganado...".

"Talvez seja mais difícil do que você está pensando..." - Akami ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo negro, observando o chinês caminhar ao lado de Sakura em direção ao prédio principal. - "A Kinomoto parece estar ganhando um novo espaço naquela relaçãozinha ridícula que tem com o Li...".

"O que você está dizendo? Acha que ele está gostando dela?" - Yamazato encarou a morena por vários minutos, antes de começar a rir ironicamente. - "Não creio que isso seja possível. Ele estava comendo na minha mão até semana passada...".

"Talvez seja um pouco improvável, mas não acho que seria, realmente, impossível..." - Hikari observava a interação do casal com atenção. - "Eles são amigos desde que eu me lembro e ela sempre esteve por perto quando você o rejeitava para oferecer um ombro amigo...".

"Hikari tem razão. Esse tipo de coisa realmente mexe com as pessoas!" - Akami suspirou levemente chateada. - "Ela estava lá para consolá-lo depois que você o ignorou na semana passada, indo embora com Nakayoshi de moto. Se ela, por acaso, tiver se declarado, aí então...".

"Ora, por favor! A Kinomoto é uma imbecil sem classe e pouco ambiciosa. Viveu até agora satisfeita apenas por ter a amizade daquele chinês e não teria coragem de falar sobre o que sente... Todos sabem disso!" - interrompeu a amiga, irritada.

"Sabe que eu ainda não entendo o que você tem contra ela..." - Hikari comentou, reparando em toda a raiva que transparecia nos olhos azuis da ruiva.

"Eu não a suporto!" - foi tudo o que disse, fugindo do olhar da amiga.

"Às vezes eu chego a pensar que você realmente sente _algo mais_ pelo Li e que não suporta o fato de eles terem um relacionamento tão íntimo..." - comentou em tom de brincadeira, vendo-a se levantar irritada.

"Isso o que você disse é um absurdo, Hikari! Como eu poderia gostar daquele... daquele chinês?" - ofegava, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - "Eu odeio a Kinomoto pelo que ela representa para minha vida acadêmica. Desde que entrei no colegial ela vem me atrapalhando em tudo o que faço! Sempre se intrometendo onde não é chamada e me tirando de postos que são _meus_!".

"Como o _status_ de representante esportiva da classe na gincana deste ano?" - Akami questionou, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

"Exatamente!" - afirmou, firmemente. - "Por dois anos seguidos eu representei os idiotas da nossa turma nessa gincana e o mínimo que eles podiam fazer depois da vergonha que passei por eles terem perdido em quase todas as modalidades, seria me escolher para representá-los novamente esse ano!".

"Certo. Eu entendi..." - a loura suspirou, encarando Yamazato com desconfiança. - "É melhor voltarmos para sala antes que o professor chegue. Não estou com vontade de receber advertência hoje..." - levantou-se começando a se afastar.

"Akio..." - Akami chamou, quando a loura já estava longe. - "Eu sei que a Hikari não parece muito atenta, mas ela observa tudo muito bem. Não importa por quanto tempo você vai esconder isso, se ela descobrir que você me conta coisas que ela não sabe..." - respirou pesadamente. - "...bem, você a conhece. Seus pais vão criar problemas para você novamente por ter brigado com a _filhinha_ dos Takada!".

"É, eu sei..." - disse desanimada. - "Mas eu já estou acostumada com as crises da Hikari. Eu a tenho agüentado desde que estávamos no jardim de infância..." - suspirou, rolando os olhos. - "Essa garota deve ser meu _karma_!".

"Ela e Sakura Kinomoto também, não é?".

"É. A Kinomoto também..." - balançou negativamente a cabeça. - "Vamos logo. O intervalo já vai acabar...".

* * *

"Eles estão demorando..." - Sakura disse, olhando no relógio. - "Devíamos ter combinado de nos encontrarmos lá em casa. Seria bem melhor...". 

"Calma, Sakura. Os rapazes chegarão a qualquer momento, não devem demorar muito para terminar de cumprir as tarefas da classe..." - Tomoyo sorriu, tranquilamente.

"Você está muito feliz, não é?" - sentou-se ao lado da morena, encarando-a gentilmente.

"Estou, sim. Eriol é um perfeito cavalheiro..." - disse com o rosto adquirindo um leve tom róseo.

"Eu... eu queria ter a sua coragem, Tomoyo. Poder dizer a ele como me sinto e..." - parou de falar, suspirando. - "Se ao menos houvesse uma garantia de que tudo vai ficar bem...".

"Não existe isso na vida, Sakura. Você pode esperar uma vida inteira e ainda não terá certeza do que está por vir..." - disse com seus olhos ametista fixos em um ponto à frente. - "Eu sei que hoje Eriol retribui aos meus sentimentos e, sinceramente, espero que esse sentimento seja eterno, mas não poderei fazer nada se amanhã ele conhecer outra pessoa e descobrir um sentimento ainda mais forte...".

"Mas você não acha isso injusto?" - indagou tristemente.

"Eu não diria injusto!" - riu, encarando-a. - "Claro que seria triste, mas se não deu certo é porque não era para ser!".

"Você é bem mais forte que eu..." - sorriu fracamente para Tomoyo. - "Eu não teria forças para...".

"É claro que teria!" - interrompeu-a, suspirando. - "Eu sei que você ainda vai ser muito feliz. Mas você precisa tentar... precisa arriscar!".

"Tomoyo..." - encarou os olhos confiantes da amiga com um sentimento de gratidão. - "Ah, finalmente chegaram!" - Sakura se levantou, vendo os garotos se aproximarem.

"Desculpem-nos pela demora..." - Eriol pediu, parando em frente às garotas.

"Ah, está tudo bem. Eu e Tomoyo estávamos precisando mesmo de um tempo a sós..." - Sakura sorriu, olhando para a amiga com certa cumplicidade.

"Hei, hei! Eu não gostei desse sorriso... O que vocês estão planejando?" - o chinês estava desconfiado.

"Não estamos planejando nada...".

"Ah, é? E qual o motivo para aquele sorriso?".

"Assunto de garotas, Li..." - Tomoyo interveio, levantando-se. - "Você não havia dito que se demorássemos muito iríamos nos atrasar, Sakura?".

"Sim. Vamos! Papai já deve ter arrumado tudo...".

Encaminharam-se em direção ao portão e ao saírem perceberam um aglomerado de alunos do colégio alguns metros à frente.

"Será que aconteceu algo?" - Eriol perguntou, sem receber resposta. Ninguém ali sabia.

Continuaram andando, na direção da comoção e, ao se aproximarem, notaram que havia uma limusine prateada estacionada no centro da multidão. Parada ao lado do carro estava uma bela mulher, usando um traje tradicional chinês em tons de azul, branco e roxo. Tinha os olhos de um castanho escuríssimo e os cabelos negros estavam presos por um adorno dourado num rabo de cavalo alto.

"Que linda!" - Sakura disse levando uma das mãos ao rosto.

"Essa não!" - Shaoran murmurou arregalando os olhos e engolindo em seco.

"Shaoran, o que houve?" - Sakura indagou, estranhando a reação dele. Havia certo pavor estampado no rosto do amigo.

Assim que a mulher os viu, deu alguns passos em direção a eles e sorriu encarando o jovem chinês que se mantinha estático, com todos os músculos de seu corpo rígidos: as costas eretas, os punhos fechados.

"Shaoran, você a conhece?" - Sakura sussurrou a pergunta, sem desviar os olhos da estranha.

"Er... eu..." - o rapaz engasgou.

"É um grande prazer reencontrá-la, _milady_!" - Eriol se aproximou fazendo mesura em frente à dama e, tomando uma de suas mãos gentilmente, beijou-a num cumprimento tipicamente britânico. - "Se isso for possível, a senhora parece ainda mais jovem do que em nosso último encontro, Sra. Li...".

_'Sra. Li? Então isso significa que...'_, Sakura arregalou os olhos, olhando para Shaoran que soltava o ar lentamente, relaxando um pouco e dando um passo à frente curvando-se diante da mulher.

"É uma grande surpresa vê-la aqui, mãe!" - falou, esperando por uma resposta.

_'Ah, kami-sama! É realmente a mãe do Shaoran!'_, Sakura cobriu a boca, observando a cena estupefata. Todo o trabalho que Shaoran tivera para manter sua identidade em segredo até agora fora arruinado naquele momento.

"Você está tão diferente, Xiao Lang!" - a mulher falou com grande emoção na voz. Shaoran endireitou o corpo, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos e suspirando pesadamente, totalmente sem ação.

"Shaoran, não achas melhor ir para um outro lugar?" - Eriol inquiriu, indicando a multidão que se tornava cada vez maior. Recebeu o aquiescimento silencioso do amigo, antes de se voltar para Sakura com um sorriso no rosto. - "Acho que será melhor deixarmos o compromisso dessa noite para outro dia, querida Sakura. Até mais..." - sorriu, tomando a mão da namorada e se afastando.

"Eu vou indo, também..." - disse timidamente, olhando disfarçadamente para a mãe do rapaz.

"Ah não, mocinha. Você vem comigo..." - Shaoran a puxou pela mão com um sorriso envergonhado. - "Eu quero que conheça minha mãe..." - cochichou, ignorando os olhares dos outros. _'Mas é melhor sairmos daqui primeiro...'_, pensou e sua mãe pareceu ter lido seus pensamentos, pois já aguardava dentro do carro.

"Shaoran, não acho que..." - Sakura tentava dizer algo, enquanto era puxada em direção ao carro.

"Não discuta e entre no carro, Sakura. Eu tenho que levá-la para casa..." - sua voz passava seriedade, mas ele mantinha um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. - "...porque tem um delicioso bolo de chocolate só esperando por mim para ser devorado e eu não posso desapontá-lo..." - completou, fazendo-a rir antes de entrarem no veículo, afastando-se do local da comoção.

**_Continua... _**

* * *

**N/A – **(escondida atrás da porta) Hehe... _Aiya_, gente... 

Bem, depois de taaaaanto tempo sem atualizar a fic, estou trazendo um capítulo novinho em folha (e, tenho certeza, esse capítulo foi novidade até para quem já leu **sdn** antes...). Não! Vocês não estavam sonhando e nem foi uma miragem o que vocês leram nesse capítulo... o Shaoran REALMENTE deu uns passa-foras "bonitosos" na cobra... Isso não os deixa com o espírito leve? Não é um bálsamo para o coração? (sorriso debochado) hehehe... Aproveitem enquanto podem, porque não vai durar muito... huahauhauauhua (risada maléfica) cof... cof... cof... droga de tosse... o.õ

Brincadeira pessoal... eu já não sei mais para onde essa reedição vai levar **Suteki da ne**, mas eu devo avisá-los para esperarem por algumas modificações escabrosas na história do fic, porque não poderei mais seguir a trama original em muitas e muitas coisas... o.ò

Vai ser _"Surpresa! Surpresa!"_ saltando na história como uma pequena pulga em um canguru... XDD _(nani?)_

Bem, gente... eu quero agradecer ao pessoal que tem acompanhado a história, mandado review, apoiado e me puxado a orelha pela demora... Espero que todos estejam gostando... e também espero (sincera e honestamente) não demorar tanto para trazer o próximo capítulo, mas não é tão fácil conseguir arrumar tempo...

**_Traduzindo:_**

_Obentô_ - recipiente onde os japoneses carregam o almoço. Uma espécie de "lancheira".

_Itadakimasu_ - Frase dita antes das refeições. Algo como: "Obrigado pela comida".

Mil beijos para todos!

**_Yoru._** _(20/08/06, 00:28h. __"In vain have I struggled. __It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. __You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." – Mr. Darcy from Pride & Prejudice, by Jane Austen). _

* * *

**Espaço da Revisora** (depois de dois capítulos sem comentários por descuido da autora XDD): 

Ahahahah...ótima essa...sem crises...bom, vamos lá...talvez eu me repita para você Bru, mas não vai ter jeito..

A história está realmente ficando bem diferente da anterior, tanto que é uma outra fic, e diga-se de passagem, melhor, na minha opinião...melhor porque o Syaoran não está me irritando, eu não ando com vontade de matá-lo, ou ao menos de bater nele, na verdade estou com vontade de beijá-lo pela maneira que ele vem tratando a Akio...

Eu gostei de uma coisa, você colocou uma indicação do porque da Akio ter tanta raiva da Sakura, inveja pelo relacionamento que ela tem com o Syaoran, é uma abertura, para os reais sentimentos dela para com o Li... Ela gosta mesmo dele?

Syaoran anda dando indicações mais do que claras de que algo está se passando com o coração dele em relação à Sakura, mas ela ainda não captou a mensagem...Hum, será ela a tapada da vez?...eheheh...

Beijos

**Rô**


	10. Konna kimochi ga kimi no mune ni

**Subtítulo:** "_Seria bom se esses sentimentos encontrassem o caminho para o seu coração sem que eu precisasse dizer uma única palavra_" trecho da música_ **Sore ga, Ai Deshou**, _interpretado por_ Mikuni Shimokawa_, abertura de_ "Full Metal Panic Fumoffu". _

**

* * *

**

**SUTEKI DA NEE**  
_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

_Capítulo Dez_**_  
_****_Nani mo iwanai de mo konna kimochi ga  
_****_Kimi no mune ni tsutawareba ii no ni_**

Sakura olhou pela janela do carro enquanto o colégio ficava para trás, junto a todos os olhos curiosos que estavam ali.

"Bem, lá se foi minha identidade secreta..." - Shaoran suspirou longamente, com um meio sorriso para Sakura. - "Puxa, mãe, a senhora bem que podia ter sido um pouco mais discreta..." - reclamou, observando a mulher que desviou o olhar da jovem que estava ao lado do filho para encará-lo.

"Sinto muito, mas não pude fazer nada. Não fui eu quem alugou o carro; você me conhece..." - ela o olhou ternamente. - "Eu queria ter alugado a limusine com banheira, mas não deixaram..." - completou ironicamente, vendo-o arregalar levemente os olhos.

Shaoran exalou fazendo uma expressão de assombro, mas relaxou em seguida, voltando-se para a amiga e vendo-a visivelmente desconfortável. Sorriu um pouco envergonhado lembrando que ainda não as havia apresentado.

"Desculpem a minha distração..." - começou, atraindo atenção de ambas. - "Mãe, conheça Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, esta é minha mãe, Yelan Li...".

"Muito prazer..." - a mulher sorriu, inclinando-se levemente para frente.

"Es-estou honrada em conhecê-la..." - Sakura respondeu evitando encarar a mãe do rapaz diretamente nos olhos. - "Agradeço por me deixar ser amiga de Shaoran...".

"Muito pelo contrário, Srta. Kinomoto. Sou eu quem agradece por tomar conta de meu filho..." - divertia-se com o embaraço da garota e do próprio filho.

Sakura apenas sorriu, suspirando pesadamente enquanto um breve silêncio se instalou no interior do veículo, o que apenas aumentava a sensação de que era uma intrusa naquele momento.

"Quem está acompanhando a senhora?" - Shaoran indagou.

"Apenas Wei..." - a mulher disse simplesmente, fazendo-o abrir um sorriso enquanto abaixava o vidro que separava o motorista da parte traseira do carro.

"Wei!" - exclamou. - "Estou decepcionado... Por que não me cumprimentou imediatamente?" - indagou em tom autoritário.

"Perdoe-me, jovem Shaoran. Achei que gostaria de privacidade por haver uma visitante no carro...".

"Está bem, sua atitude foi justificada..." - disse alegremente. - "Como tem passado?".

"Muito bem, obrigado. E muito contente por encontrá-lo novamente e vê-lo saudável e alegre...".

"Digo o mesmo..." - respondeu, voltando-se para Sakura. - "Wei foi meu tutor durante a infância. Devo a ele o fato de não ser mimado..." - constatou, fazendo a amiga rir.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Wei...".

"O prazer é todo meu, senhorita. E pode me chamar apenas de Wei..." - o mordomo respondeu recebendo aquiescimento.

"Hã... Sakura..." - Shaoran a chamou em um tom de voz mais reservado. - "O que você acha de, já que Eriol e Tomoyo não comparecerão ao jantar hoje..." - ergueu uma sobrancelha, vendo-a arregalar os olhos.

Sakura se voltou para a mãe do rapaz, tendo se dado conta do que ele falava.

"Com licença, Senhora Li..." - Sakura começou, mordendo o lábio inferior. - "Eu sei que é um tanto repentino, que deve estar cansada da viagem e querendo descansar, mas eu ficaria muito feliz se aceitasse jantar em minha casa esta noite..." - concluiu o convite com o rosto levemente corado. Yelan sorriu, aceitando silenciosamente e viu os olhos verdes da garota começarem a brilhar de excitamento.

"Ela é realmente uma graça, Shaoran!" - declarou a mulher subitamente, encarando Sakura. - "Exatamente do jeitinho que você nos falou...".

"MÃE!!" - ele a repreendeu com os olhos arregalados e o rosto de um vermelho intenso; a mulher não conseguia dizer qual dos dois jovens estava mais embaraçado.

O ambiente no carro, depois disso, foi de puro desconserto entre os dois jovens, que não conseguiam olhar um para o outro sem que seus rostos adquirissem uma tonalidade avermelhada, e só foi quebrado quando chegaram à residência dos Kinomoto.

* * *

"Já cheguei!" - Sakura anunciou ao abrir a porta da casa. 

"Seja bem vinda, filha!" - Fujitaka respondeu do andar superior. Sakura sorriu e voltou-se para os visitantes.

"Entrem, por favor!" - tomou a dianteira, indo até a sala. Passos foram ouvidos na escada.

"Sakura, você se lembra onde eu guardei meu diário de viagens? Não o encontro em..." - Fujitaka interrompeu a frase com os olhos levemente arregalados, vendo a mulher que estava ali. Shaoran imediatamente deu um passo à frente.

"Sr. Fujitaka, eu gostaria de apresentá-lo a minha mãe..." - o rapaz falou educadamente.

"Eu sou Yelan Li, muito prazer..." - ela se curvou e sorriu. - "Espero não estar incomodando...".

"De forma alguma, Sra. Li..." - cumprimentou-a. - "Eu sou Fujitaka Kinomoto. Bem vinda à nossa casa..." - disse, indicando-lhe o sofá, para que se sentasse. O que ela fez elegantemente, após agradecer. - "Não preciso dizer para se sentir em casa, não é mesmo, Shaoran?" - o homem olhou para o jovem e sorriu, vendo-o concordar.

"Papai, sobre o livro..." - Sakura começou pensativa. - "Talvez o senhor o tenha levado para o porão, junto com seus diários antigos. Eles estavam na mesma prateleira do escritório..." - viu o pai balançar positivamente a cabeça, em forma de agradecimento.

"Darei uma olhada lá embaixo mais tarde..." - disse apenas, encerrando temporariamente o assunto. Desviou os olhos para Shaoran que estava encostado na parede e depois voltou a encarar a filha. - "Eriol e Tomoyo não viriam com vocês?".

"Viriam, mas fomos surpreendidos por minha mãe no portão do colégio ao final das aulas e eles acharam melhor remarcar o compromisso..." - Shaoran suspirou, pensando que Eriol provavelmente havia antecipado o convite que foi estendido a sua mãe.

"E, como já estava quase tudo pronto, tomei a liberdade de convidar a Senhora Li..." - Sakura comentou esperando não ser repreendida mais tarde. - "Aliás, Shaoran, não tem problema deixar o Sr. Wei lá fora?".

"Não, não!" - Shaoran riu divertido. - "Não se preocupe com isso...".

"Mas..." - ela o encarou com incerteza.

"Não precisa se preocupar, Srta. Kinomoto..." - Yelan a encarava com um sorriso. - "Wei voltou ao apartamento para desfazer a bagagem e deverá preparar algo para jantar por lá.".

"Se é assim, então... tudo bem!" - a jovem silenciou, encarando o pai.

"Muito bem! Já que seremos apenas nós quatro, deixem-me preparar um chá para antes da refeição. Com licença..." - Fujitaka disse educadamente, retirando-se para a cozinha. Sakura suspirou pesadamente e olhou para Yelan com um pequeno sorriso.

"Com licença, eu vou levar meu material para o quarto e trocar de roupa..." - explicou-se um pouco envergonhada.

"É claro, querida, não se preocupe..." - disse, vendo-a assentir e seguir para a porta. Ela parou e se voltou para Shaoran com um sorriso no rosto.

"Qualquer coisa que quiser é só falar com o Shaoran, ele poderá atendê-la..." - sorriu, saindo da sala e escapando de uma almofada que fora jogada em sua direção. - "É melhor você colocar isso no lugar, Shaoran..." - advertiu, com um tom de riso na voz, enquanto subia as escadas.

Shaoran caminhou até onde a almofada caíra e a pegou, voltando ao sofá para ajeitá-la. Reparou o olhar surpreso que a mãe tinha em seu rosto e sentou-se ao lado dela.

"_É, eu sei_..." - começou a conversar em chinês com a voz baixa, suspirando e olhando para a janela. - "_Não foi assim que fui ensinado a me comportar na casa dos outros..._" - ouviu a mãe rir e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"_Tem razão. Os anciões ficariam malucos se o vissem agindo dessa forma..._" - ela comentou reparando nos detalhes da pequena e aconchegante sala. - "_Você está irreconhecível, meu filho..._" - disse encarando-o, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

"_E isso é bom ou ruim?_" - ele perguntou encarando-a. Yelan sorriu.

"_Você é quem tem de me responder isso..._" - disse suavemente. - "_Como se sente?_" - perguntou.

"_Sinto-me bem..._" - disse apenas.

"_Então é bom..._" - ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, vendo-o concordar. Shaoran abaixou a cabeça, ficando pensativo por um instante. - "_Algum problema?_" - ela perguntou, fazendo-o voltar a encará-la.

"_Apenas estava imaginando o que a senhora veio fazer aqui..._" - comentou, olhando para a porta da cozinha e completou, voltando a falar em japonês. - "Mas acho melhor deixarmos para conversar sobre isso mais tarde..." - levantou-se e auxiliou Fujitaka a arrumar a mesa de centro para servir o chá.

Da sala, ouviram o barulho de algo caindo pesadamente no chão do andar de cima. Shaoran se levantou imediatamente e correu em direção à escada, com Fujitaka logo atrás de si.

"Sakura! Está tudo bem?" - questionou preocupado e com o pé já no primeiro degrau. Yelan levantou-se e se encontrava em pé ao lado do sofá.

"Está tudo bem! Eu estou bem! Não se preocupe!" - ela respondeu, abrindo a porta do quarto e descendo rapidamente as escadas, resmungando algo incompreensível, enquanto amarrava o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo. Parou por um instante ao encontrar Shaoran a esperando ao pé da escada com uma expressão preocupada. - "O que foi?" - indagou com um sorriso amarelo.

"Que barulho todo foi aquele?".

"Apenas o som dos meus cadernos caindo no chão..." - disse, passando por ele com a cabeça levemente abaixada.

"Seus cadernos... de poesia?" - ele a viu confirmar, desconfiado. - "Foram apenas seus cadernos que caíram?".

"Sim..." - ela respondeu com a voz baixa.

"Então, porque você não olha para mim?" - segurou-a pelo braço, forçando-a a erguer o rosto. - "Sakura, você tem um galo na testa!" - repreendeu-a, puxando-a até o sofá da sala e forçando-a a se sentar.

"Mas não foi nada!" - ela começou, vendo-o ir até a cozinha e voltar no instante seguinte com uma bolsa de gelo que era guardada na geladeira, nas mãos.

"Eu não quero ouvir nada. Você não é confiável em situações como esta..." - ele rebateu, dando a bolsa para ela segurar contra a cabeça.

"O que foi isso?" - Yelan indagou, contendo uma risada diante da reação de seu filho com a japonesa.

"É que essa garota aqui tem a terrível mania de não querer preocupar ninguém, então é preciso ficar atento para saber se há algo errado..." - Shaoran falava, voltando a auxiliar Fujitaka com o chá.

"Você fala como se eu não pudesse tomar conta mim mesma..." - a garota bufou levemente, cruzando os braços.

"Do jeito irresponsável que você age, não podemos arriscar, _nee_ Sakura..." - encarou-a.

"Isso é exagero! Eu me descuidei um pouco uma vez e você age como se eu fizesse isso o tempo todo..." - ela reclamou cansada.

"Você desmaiou durante a Educação Física, Sakura!" - foi a resposta indignada do chinês.

"Estou totalmente perdida nessa conversa..." - Yelan comentou com Fujitaka, uma pitada de curiosidade em sua voz.

"No ano passado eu participei de um congresso sobre civilizações pré-colombianas em Cuzco. No dia em que eu parti de viagem Sakura acordou um pouco indisposta e febril, mas não disse nada e também não demonstrou sinais de fraqueza para que eu não desistisse da conferência porque, como meu filho mais velho também estava fora da cidade, ela ficaria sozinha..." - Fujitaka explicou, fazendo Yelan olhar de forma velada para a jovem.

"Isso é muita irresponsabilidade, minha jovem..." - a mãe de Shaoran comentou, observando-a abrir um sorriso sem graça e olhar para Shaoran que a encarava com as sobrancelhas contraídas.

"Mas isso não foi tudo..." - o rapaz cruzou os braços. - "Apesar de estar se sentindo mal, essa cabeça-oca ainda foi assistir a aula e me deu um susto enorme quando desmaiou no meio da educação física..." - suspirou pesadamente, lembrando-se do que acontecera naquele dia. Fujitaka riu um pouco antes de falar de novo.

"Shaoran se encarregou de vigiar Sakura nos quatro dias que fiquei fora, para evitar que ela se esforçasse demais..." - o senhor Kinomoto suspirou, retirando os óculos do rosto por um instante e limpando as lentes. - "Sakura sempre se preocupou mais com os outros do que consigo mesma e isso não me deixava muito tranqüilo quando eu tinha que viajar..." - Fujitaka explicou, com um sorriso. - "Mas agora eu posso ficar mais descansado, sabendo que Shaoran estará por perto..." - viu a garota abaixar a cabeça corada.

"Vamos deixar isso _pra_ lá e o tomar o chá antes que esfrie." - Shaoran disse reparando o estado de embaraço de Sakura. Sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá, encarando-a com um sorriso terno e falou em tom de confidência. - "Sabe que eu fico chateado quando lembro disso porque me preocupo com você, não é?".

"Eu sei..." - suspirou, olhando nos fundo dos olhos castanhos. - "Mas também não gosto quando você fica me lembrando disso...".

"Desculpe. Prometo não fazer isso de novo, está bem?" - falou pegando uma das mãos de Sakura.

Os adultos observaram a interação dos filhos em silêncio; Fujitaka suspirou pesadamente antes de se voltar para a mãe de Shaoran.

"Com licença. Vou terminar de preparar o jantar..." - levantou-se.

"Eu o ajudarei!" - Sakura se prontificou.

"Não é necessário, meu bem. Faça companhia para a senhora Li..." - disse caminhando para a cozinha.

* * *

"Estava delicioso!" - Shaoran elogiou ao terminar de comer. - "Mais uma vez, meus cumprimentos ao _chef_..." - encarou o senhor Kinomoto com um largo sorriso no rosto. 

"Muito obrigado, meu jovem. Mas espero que tenha guardado lugar para a sobremesa..." - comentou vendo o rosto do rapaz se iluminar.

"Sempre tem espaço para sua torta de chocolate, Sr. Fujitaka..." - falou, fazendo todos dar risada.

"Parece-me que isso é algo bastante comum por aqui..." - a mãe do garoto observou.

"Ah, sim... Shaoran já é 'hóspede permanente' em nossa casa, não é mesmo?" - o homem comentou suavemente, antes de se levantar. - "Sakura, ajude-me a retirar a mesa, por favor...".

"Ah,...! Sim!" - começou a limpar a mesa, mas parou ao ver Shaoran ajudando. - "Você não precisa fazer isso, sabia?" - encarou-o, inclinado levemente a cabeça para o lado.

"Não é questão de necessidade. Eu quero fazer isso..." - respondeu, passando pela garota e pegando também os pratos que ela segurava.

Sakura o acompanhou com os olhos, mantendo um terno sorriso no rosto, durante alguns segundos, antes de pegar os pratos para a sobremesa no armário.

"Sabe, Sr. Fujitaka..." - Li começou ao se sentar novamente à mesa. - "Eu ainda não sei o motivo pelo qual o senhor me chamou aqui hoje...".

"Achei que não fosse perguntar..." - Fujitaka sorriu, vindo em direção à mesa com a torta nas mãos. - "Sakura...".

"Já sei! Já sei! Pode deixar..." - ela se levantou num pulo, saindo da cozinha.

"Como você sabe, eu estarei viajando na próxima terça-feira por causa de uma expedição e..." - partia o bolo, mas parou por um instante para observar o rapaz que o encarava desconfiado. - "E por causa disso ficarei fora pelos próximos quarenta e cinco dias o que significa que não estarei presente no seu aniversário...".

"Aqui está papai..." - Sakura retornou trazendo um pacote retangular embrulhado em papel de presente verde. Após entregar o embrulho para o pai se voltou para Shaoran que a encarava, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"Senhor Fujitaka, n-não precisava se preocupar com isso. E-eu...".

"Eu sei perfeitamente o que você vai dizer, mas não quero ouvir…" - o homem mais velho ergueu a mão, fazendo Shaoran interromper a frase. - "Apenas abra, mas com cuidado..." - entregou o presente ao jovem.

Shaoran segurou a caixa suspirando pesadamente e olhou para Sakura que se enclinava levemente sobre ele com um enorme sorriso, esperando que desembrulhasse o pacote. Com cuidado para não rasgar o papel, Li o abriu arregalando os olhos ao ter o conteúdo revelado.

"Minha nossa! Minha nossa!" - o chinês ergueu rapidamente o olhar para o homem à sua frente, descrente. - "I-isso... isso é..." - não precisou concluir a frase e já viu Fujitaka anuir sorridente. Mal podia acreditar no que tinha em mãos. Era um livro muito antigo com as páginas já amareladas, a capa era simples, de couro e na frente se lia, meio desgastadas, duas palavras: _Howard Carter_. - "Eu nem consigo acreditar...".

"O que é?" - Yelan perguntou, sem entender o motivo de toda aquela euforia.

"É uma cópia do diário do descobridor da tumba de Tutankhamon sobre a expedição..." - entregou-o nas mãos da mãe. - "Só fizeram uma edição desse diário. É praticamente uma peça de coleção!".

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar..." - Sakura se sentou ao lado de Shaoran.

"Eu adorei!" - encarou o pai da amiga. - "Muito obrigado, Sr. Fujitaka! Mas..." - começou meio envergonhado. - "Não precisava ter preparado tudo isso só para me entregar o presente. Poderia ter deixado com Sakura para...".

"Sim, é verdade. Mas se eu fizesse isso não poderia ver a expressão do seu rosto ao abrir o presente... Isso foi impagável..." - respondeu deixando-o ainda mais encabulado. Voltou a servir a sobremesa.

"O senhor mima demais meu filho, Sr. Kinomoto..." - Yelan disse com riso na voz.

"Eu sinto muito, Sra. Li e espero que me perdoe se o tiver estragado,..." - comentou brincando. - "É que meus filhos não se interessam tanto por esses assuntos...".

"Ah, não é bem assim..." - Sakura tentou se defender. - "Eu gosto muito de ouvir as histórias que o senhor conta, mas não me sinto confortável para discuti-las como o Shaoran faz...".

"Eu sei disso, meu bem. Eu não a estava criticando..." - Fujitaka a tranqüilizou. - "Agora, que tal deixar a conversa de lado para saborearmos a sobremesa?".

"Seria ótimo! Porque do jeito que Shaoran está babando em cima do prato vamos acabar nos afogando..." - disse rindo.

"Ah, também não exagera, _nee_..." - o rapaz reclamou, ameaçando dar um peteleco na testa da amiga.

"Não ouse..." - ela pronunciou num tom ameaçador, estreitando os olhos.

"Ou você vai fazer o quê?" - desafiou-a aproximando um pouco mais a mão da fronte da garota.

Aceitando ao desafio, Sakura inclinou-se na direção do chinês, enquanto um pequeno sorriso se insinuava em seus lábios.

"Eu tenho uma caixa cheia de fotos suas durante o último festival que, tenho certeza, sua mãe adoraria ver..." - sussurrou, vendo-o arregalar os olhos e se afastar lentamente.

"Então, vamos comer?" - o rapaz perguntou, fingindo que o diálogo anterior com Sakura não acontecera.

A garota sorriu divertida com a reação de Li. Foi uma boa idéia lembrá-lo das fotos do festival em que apresentaram uma Bela Adormecida _travestida_. Nessa peça os papéis femininos foram feitos pelos garotos e os masculinos pelas garotas; Shaoran acabara sendo sorteado para interpretar a princesa.

_'Ele andava tão nervoso naquela época. Qualquer coisa o tirava do sério e ele estava tão nervoso na noite da apresentação... '_, ela pensou com um sorriso divertido, mas foi com um olhar levemente entristecido que Sakura levou o primeiro pedaço da torta à boca, lembrando-se da decepção que sentira por não ter conseguido fazer o papel de príncipe.

**

* * *

**

Sakura saiu correndo de casa. Estava, para variar, atrasada, então foi com espanto que encontrou Shaoran na entrada da alameda que levava para o colégio.

"Bom dia, Sakurinha..." - ele sorriu assim que a garota parou à sua frente.

"Bom dia!" - ela respondeu ofegante. - "Que estranho encontrar você aqui nesse horário. Dormiu demais hoje, é?".

"Na realidade, eu estava esperando por você..." - disse caminhando, com a amiga ao seu lado.

"Por mim? Por quê?" - ela indagou, fazendo-o encará-la de forma ofendida.

"E agora eu preciso de motivos para esperar minha melhor amiga? Isso é um absurdo!" - ele exclamou, recebendo um olhar desconfiado. - "Está bem, eu confesso. Estou um pouco receoso de aparecer no colégio sozinho hoje. Por causa do que aconteceu ontem...".

"Eles certamente vão te atacar com dezenas de perguntas, não é?" - Sakura sorriu para ele de forma encorajadora.

"Ou isso ou... tochas, foices, machados e canivetes suíços..." - ele falou de forma séria, arrancando gargalhadas da garota.

"E você é algum tipo de monstro, por acaso?".

"Ah, vai saber o que estão pensando de mim...".

"Exagerado..." - ela disse, engatando seu braço no dele. - "Mas eu não posso ficar com você o tempo todo hoje. Tenho reunião com o comitê organizador da gincana...".

"Pode deixar que eu dou um jeito. Só não queria estar sozinho ao entrar no colégio..." - ele falou, prendendo levemente a respiração, antes de passar pelo portão. Mas o movimento de alunos àquele horário era bem pequeno, visto que estavam em cima da hora. - "Se bem que, chegando nesse horário não há como me 'atacarem', _nee_?".

"Ora, e ainda implica comigo..." - ela o soltou e apressou alguns passos deixando-o para trás por alguns instantes, até que sentiu seu braço ser segurado. Voltou-se para trás, encontrando os olhos castanhos do chinês, encarando-a com carinho.

"Sakura..." - chamou-a, sorrindo levemente. - "Obrigado!" - Depositou um breve beijo na testa dela, depois passou pela garota, indo para a sala na frente.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, tocando com a ponta dos dedos o local que Shaoran beijou. Aquele gesto fora _totalmente _inesperado...

**

* * *

**

Shaoran estava sentado na sombra da árvore em que costumava passar os intervalos do almoço com Sakura. Comia lentamente um sanduíche que comprara na cantina enquanto lia um livro obrigatório para a disciplina de Literatura. Interrompeu a leitura quando notou uma sombra ser projetada em sua direção e ergueu a cabeça, esperando ver a amiga à sua frente, mas estava enganado.

"Li, eu gostaria de conversar com você..." - Yamazato falou num tom de voz completamente fora do normal. Até parecia estar insegura.

"Por que será que eu não estou surpreso em vê-la aqui?" - ele cruzou os braços, impaciente. - "O que você quer, Yamazato?".

"Eu... eu acho que lhe devo desculpas e..." - ela falava, notando que a expressão do garoto não mostrava nenhuma mudança. - "Queria dizer que eu estava enganada sobre você...".

"Oh! Jura?" - ele balançou ironicamente a cabeça rindo. - "Estranho você ter percebido isso em um momento tão oportuno!".

"Não é bem assim..." - ela tentou argumentar, mas ele não daria a ela uma chance de se explicar.

"Sinceramente, Yamazato, eu não ligo para o que você pense..." - levantou-se ficando cara a cara com a garota que engoliu em seco. - "E não tenho tempo a perder com pessoas interesseiras..." - declarou, começando a se afastar da garota.

"Então sugiro que preste muita atenção na Kinomoto..." - ela adicionou rapidamente, fazendo-o parar. Não iria permitir que aquela conversa terminasse daquela forma. - "Porque me parece bastante óbvio que ela só esteve perto de você durante todo esse tempo por puro interesse!".

"Você não faz a mínima idéia do que está falando..." – ao falar olhou para trás com uma expressão serena e um sorriso suspeito, encarando a garota diretamente nos olhos. Percebeu que um pouco de desespero tomava conta dos olhos da ruiva, dando de ombros continuou andando, com certa satisfação interior

**

* * *

**

"Nossa! Eu não fazia idéia do trabalho que dá organizar uma gincana..." - Sakura se espreguiçou, ao sair da sala de reuniões.

"É a primeira vez que você representa sua turma?" - Yoshida perguntou, acompanhando-a.

"É sim!" - ela suspirou. - "Eu geralmente evito me envolver com essas coisas. Não me sinto muito confortável...".

"Ué, e por quê?" - ele estranhou. - "Pelo que pude perceber você tem um grande espírito de liderança... Apesar da sua timidez no começo...".

"No começo?" - espantou-se. - "Eu não parei de tremer um segundo enquanto falava...".

"É, mas você foi uma das que mais falou e deu idéias..." - Isamu riu, vendo-a ficar vermelha.

"Não tem graça..." - murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.

"Bem, de qualquer forma essa foi apenas a primeira reunião..." - ele sorriu para ela. - "O trabalho de verdade começa na semana que vem...".

"Ai... nem quero pensar nisso..." - ela suspirou, sentindo-se um pouco cansada, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Sakura adquiriu uma expressão pensativa. Estava um pouco preocupada com Shaoran.

Yoshida a observava pelo canto dos olhos. Estava prestes a quebrar o silêncio para perguntar se estava tudo bem quando a viu sorrir e seu rosto se iluminar. Quando olhou para frente, viu Li vindo em sua direção.

"Ah, vejo que ainda está vivo..." - Sakura disse brincando. - "Foi perseguido por muitas hordas revoltas?".

"Não... Na realidade todos estão me evitando..." - Shaoran comentou num misto de alívio e apreensão. - "Eu espero que isso tudo não afete meu relacionamento com o pessoal...".

"Ah, não seja bobo..." - a garota disse de forma terna. Ele sorriu de volta e então olhou para Isamu.

"Como vai, Yoshida?" - cumprimentou-o de forma um pouco séria.

"Muito bem, obrigado..." - o rapaz disse e olhou para Sakura. - "Eu já vou! Vejo você na segunda-feira, Kinomoto..." - acenou para a garota e passou pelo chinês meneando a cabeça.

"O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?" - Shaoran inquiriu erguendo uma sobrancelha de forma desconfiada.

"Nada demais... Ele também está no comitê organizador da gincana..." - Sakura sorriu levemente.

"Ah..." - Li disse um pouco desconfiado. - "Mudando de assunto... Você deixou minha mãe bastante impressionada ontem..." - ele sorriu um pouco envergonhado.

"Ainda bem! Eu detestaria saber que ela não gosta de mim..." - ela suspirou levando uma mão ao peito.

"Como isso seria possível, Sakurinha?" - ele perguntou carinhosamente. - "Aliás, minha mãe exige dar um jantar de agradecimento para você e seu pai antes que ele vá viajar..." - falou em tom quase autoritário.

"Ora, mas não há necessidade de...".

"Nem mais uma palavra, Senhorita Kinomoto..." - ele a interrompeu. - "Mamãe também disse que tem um assunto a tratar com seu pai e, embora não tenha me explicado o que seja, parece ser importante porque ela queria fazer o jantar hoje...".

"Mas hoje será o jantar de oficialização do noivado de Touya..." - Sakura o encarou, contraindo levemente os ombros. - "E o papai vai viajar na terça-feira...".

"Eu disse para minha mãe que vocês já tinham compromisso hoje. Por isso ela decidiu marcar a data para amanhã..." - ele sorriu para ela de lado.

"Nós íamos ao cinema com Eriol e Tomoyo amanhã..." - ela falou com cara de choro.

"Pois é... mas eu não consegui contar isso para ela..." - encarou a amiga com ironia.

"Ah... Está bem! Eu ligo para Tomoyo cancelando o cinema..." - ela suspirou pesadamente. - "Sinto muito _Brad_, mas não poderei vê-lo nesse final de semana... Que tristeza ter que deixar o _Orlando_ esperando por mim... O que eu vou dizer ao meu adorado _Eric?_" - ela choramingava cabisbaixa.

"Sakura!" - Li a encarou incrédulo. - "O que é isso?".

"_Isso_ o quê?" - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. - "O que você esperava? O filme tem deuses gregos no elenco...".

"Tanto faz, mas..." - ele interrompeu a frase, suspirando. Não havia motivo para tanto alarde, uma vez que Sakura era uma garota. '_Não! Ela é uma mulher! E uma bela mulher...'_, corrigiu-se, mas era difícil para ele pensar nela daquela maneira... Sakura sempre fora, _simplesmente_, Sakura.

"_Mas_... o quê?" - ela perguntou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

"Mas uma mocinha não devia ficar falando esse tipo de coisa..." – falou com tom infantil, apertando de leve o nariz da garota e recebendo um olhar torto.

Sakura detestava quando falavam com ela como se ela fosse uma criança, especialmente quando esse tratamento vinha _dele_. Afastou-se da mão do chinês e acabou dando um passo em falso.

Quando viu a garota pender para trás, Shaoran puxou-a por um dos braços, segurando-a pela cintura. Fora um ato de puro reflexo.

Ela estava com os olhos arregalados e as maçãs de seu rosto adquiriram uma tonalidade rósea pelo súbito contato com o corpo de Shaoran e, também, pela forma estranha como ele a encarava. O rapaz abriu um sorriso terno olhando no fundo dos olhos esmeralda, o que fez o coração da garota acelerar.

"O-o que... o que foi?" – Sakura finalmente conseguiu encontrar as palavras.

"Eu nunca havia notado como você é frágil..." – ele disse, soltando-a e colocando uma mecha do cabelo da garota atrás da orelha.

"Como assim?" – ela perguntou, sendo atingida por uma onda de confusão.

"É que eu... eu sempre a vi como alguém tão forte..." – Li mantinha um olhar de admiração no rosto. A verdade é que não tinha certeza do que estava falando, mas algumas vezes sentia que alguma coisa mudava na amiga ou, talvez, fosse ele quem estivesse mudando? Observou a expressão um pouco atordoada de Sakura e decidiu mudar de assunto. – "Olha quem está vindo ali..." – falou, desviando o olhar para o corredor. – "Hei, Yamazaki, o que ainda faz por aqui?".

"Sou responsável pelas tarefas de classe hoje..." – o rapaz disse sorridente. – "E vocês?".

"Eu estava esperando a Sakura sair da reunião do comitê esportivo..." – Li disse, continuando o caminho ao lado do amigo em direção à saída. Sakura ficou parada no mesmo lugar, perdida em pensamentos até ouvir o chinês chamá-la para irem embora.

**

* * *

**

Hikari tomava uma xícara de chá confortavelmente sentada em uma poltrona no quarto de Akio, enquanto a ruiva repetia pela _centésima_ vez o desfecho da conversa que tivera com Shaoran Li no horário do almoço.

"Se ele pensa que vai se livrar de mim agindo dessa forma, está muito enganado..." – disse, bufando de raiva e jogando-se de costas sobre a cama.

"Eu nunca a vi tão nervosa por ter levado um fora..." – Akami, que estava sentada no batente de uma das janelas do quarto, comentou dando uma risadinha.

"Não me provoque, Akami!" – esbravejou, sentando-se e fuzilando a amiga com o olhar.

"Mas ela está certa, Akio..." – Hikari reforçou, colocando a xícara sobre a mesa de centro. – "Se eu não a conhecesse diria que está apaixonada pelo Li...".

"Não seja ridícula!" – falou com voz de escárnio. – "É bem verdade que já fui dispensada algumas vezes antes, mas nunca com tanta grosseria..." – ela estava indignada. – "Eu não vou aceitar isso! Não vou mesmo!".

"Se você diz..." – Hikari murmurou e deu de ombros, pegando novamente a xícara de chá.

Akio fingiu não ter ouvido o que a loira disse e voltou a se deitar, encarando o teto por segundos incontáveis. Akami olhava para o jardim da casa da ruiva através da janela e Hikari sorvia o chá tranqüilamente. As amigas da garota sabiam que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ela recomeçasse com o discurso de vítima. E estavam certas.

"Quem ele pensa que é?" – Yamazato perguntou, mais para si do que para as garotas que a acompanhavam.

Akami suspirou pesadamente, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"E então..." – começou, voltando-se para a amiga. – "O que você pretende fazer agora?".

Yamazato se sentou, encarando a morena com um sorriso malicioso. Akami estava certa. Não era de seu feitio ficar reclamando sem tomar alguma atitude. Iria mostrar àquele chinesinho que cometera um grande erro ao fazer pouco caso dela.

"Ele vai se arrepender de ter me irritado..." – declarou decidida. "Vou fazê-lo rastejar aos meus pés. Custe o que custar...".

**_Continua..._**

**

* * *

**

**N/A – **_Aiya, minna... _

Para simplificar essas notas, eu vou pular a parte em que me desculpo pela demora e coisa e tal, está bem?? u.ù Mas quero deixar registrado que sinto muito por ter levado tanto tempo!!! (_De que adianta dizer que vai pular as desculpas se acaba se desculpando?? _TT).

O que eu posso falar sobre esse capítulo? Eu estou começando a pensar que, sem querer, o Shaoran-_kun_ fez a Yamazato gamar nele... o.ò Será?? Aiaiai... Será que isso vai ser problema?? Hein? O que tem o Yoshida? O.o Ah... Eu não sei também o que devemos esperar dele... Vocês acham que ele vai causar problemas também?? Alguma sugestão de como resolver a situação?? Não!! Yamazato e Yoshida dentro de um carro que despenca de um barranco e explode não é opção... sinto muito!! XDD

Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas aos fãs do casal E&T... É... eu sei!! Meu pai (lindo e maravilhoso) e a Tomoyo não apareceram nesse capítulo... o.ò (_Gomen, okaa-san_! XD) Mas no próximo ele aparece, _tá_?? O.ò

_Curiosidade_: Logo depois de concordar em cancelar o cinema, Sakura se lamenta por não poder ver _Brad Pitt_ (Aquiles), _Orlando Bloom_ (Paris) e _Eric Bana_ (Hector) - galãs de **_Tróia_**, filme que eles iriam assistir no cinema - para o caso de vocês terem se perguntado "quem são esses caras??"... (é eu sei que **_Tróia_** já saiu de cartaz faz _séculos_, mas eu estou mantendo os filmes que usei na versão original... e _NAQUELA ÉPOCA **Tróia**_ era lançamento...).

Eu tentei agilizar as coisas o máximo possível para trazer o capítulo 10 como _"Um milagre de Natal"_... Então, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado...

Com isso, então, desejo a todos: um **Feliz Natal** e um **Ano Novo** cheio de alegria!! Que 2007 seja um ano cheio de _sucesso_ para todos!

Beijinhos.

_**Yoru. **(18/12/06, 01:30h. __"Em tudo o que fazemos precisamos colocar nosso coração, só dessa forma teremos satisfação"_

* * *

**Espaço da Revisora:**

Hi...

Nossa...faz tempo que eu não apareço por aqui... ah é mesmo, faz tempo que a autora não aparece...hihihihi...

Pensando em alguma coisas que a Bru disse sobre a fic, como ela tá mudando (a fic), tá com outra cara e tal, até mesmo parecendo outra história (concordo) eu gosto mais dessa versão... Claro, a versão anterior era excelente, mas como eu já disse para a Bruna, gosto mais desse Syaoran. Syaoran babaca me irritava um pouco... não, me irritava muito...

Agora em vez de eu ficar esperando para reler os capítulos e revisar, eu espero curiosa, de como a Bruna vai ainda continuar mudando as personalidades dos personagens e melhorando-os, mas devo dizer que a ruiva nojenta é o que me deixa mais curiosa... eheheh...

Pessoal, um Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo com 1000 objetivos previstos e concluídos.

Beijos

Rô


	11. Do you feel the same?

**_Subtítulo:_** _"Você sente o mesmo ou eu estou sonhando?"_, trecho da música **_"Eternal Flame"_**, uma música bem antiguinha foi regravada pelo grupo **Atomic Kitten.** Meu _problema de sempre_ com a escolha dos subtítulos foi facilmente resolvido dessa vez. Ela tem tudo a ver com o capítulo! Muito fofa!

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE**  
_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Capítulo Onze  
**_Do you feel the same  
_****_Or am I only dreaming?_**

Sakura ajeitou o vestido mais uma vez antes de tocar a campainha. Olhou para o pai com um sorriso um tanto quanto sem-graça. Nunca admitiria, mas estava nervosa; não sabia se havia exagerado ou se estava vestida de forma simples demais para um jantar oferecido pelos Li.

"O que houve, minha filha?" - Fujitaka a observava com um sorriso discreto, enquanto pegava das mãos da garota uma sacola que ela carregava. - "Não está se sentindo bem?".

"Não é nada. Eu estou bem..." - falou voltando para a porta que se abria.

"Boa noite!" - Shaoran atendeu com um sorriso. - "Entrem, por favor! Estávamos esperando por vocês...".

"Com licença!" - os convidados entraram no apartamento seguindo o rapaz até a sala. Por algum motivo a jovem ficou ainda mais nervosa com a aparição do rapaz.

"Sentem-se. Fiquem à vontade!... Mamãe se juntará a nós em um instante. Está terminando de se arrumar...".

"Hum... o cheiro está delicioso..." - Fujitaka falou, enquanto se acomodava no sofá. - "Ah, Shaoran, eu trouxe alguns biscoitos..." - entregou-lhe a sacola.

"Muito obrigado..." - ele encarou a amiga que parecia inquieta. Sakura se sentou no lugar indicado sem falar nada. Apenas sorriu nervosamente evitando encontrar o olhar do chinês. Shaoran estranhou um pouco a atitude dela, mas decidiu não falar nada.

Ela estava muito bonita usando um vestido de tecido branco perolado, justo que ia até os joelhos; tinha um decote discreto e alças largas que eram vistas sob um casaquinho transparente rosa-pálido e de mangas três quartos.

"Boa noite! Desculpem a demora..." - Yelan entrou na sala, fazendo a garota se levantar rapidamente.

"Boa noite!" - a voz de Sakura saiu em um sussurro.

"Senhora Li, gostaria de agradecê-la pelo convite para o jantar..." - Fujitaka a cumprimentou, prestando reverência.

"Não é nada demais. Estou apenas retribuindo a gentileza..." - ela sorriu, indicando a ele, novamente, o sofá.

"Eu vou levar os biscoitos para a cozinha e preparar um pouco de chá..." - Shaoran disse, deixando a sala no instante seguinte.

Sakura o acompanhou com os olhos e, assim que saiu de vista, pousou-os sobre a mãe do amigo, que conversava com seu pai. Abaixou levemente a cabeça, envergonhada pelos caminhos que sua imaginação a conduzia. Não conseguia controlar a sensação de inadequação que a possuía diante da chinesa e, com isso, não podia evitar repreender-se. Não havia motivos para se sentir insegura e, também, não precisava ter a aprovação de Yelan, mas assim o desejava. E saber disso pesava-lhe na consciência. Ela não era assim!

Voltou a erguer o olhar tentando expulsar aquela ansiedade, mas a imagem da mulher trouxe, novamente, o nervosismo. Não porque a chinesa fosse ostensiva; muito pelo contrário. Ela usava um simples vestido chinês preto, com dragões bordados discretamente sobre o tecido com fio da mesma cor. A gola e as mangas tinham detalhes em vermelho, assim como os botões que o fechavam, no peito. Os cabelos estavam presos no alto em um coque, por uma fita vermelha e usava um batom vermelho fogo, que contrastava com a pele branca. Era sóbrio e ao mesmo tempo...

_'Ofuscante...'_, era a única palavra em que a garota conseguia pensar para descrevê-la.

Shaoran voltou para a sala, trazendo a bandeja do chá. Assim que terminou de servir, sentou-se ao lado da amiga que permanecia pensativa e em silêncio.

"Hei..." - chamou-a baixinho, fazendo-a encará-lo levemente assustada. - "O que houve? Está tão quieta... Não se sente bem?".

"Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem..." - sorriu de leve, sem conseguir convencê-lo.

"Senhorita Kinomoto..." - Yelan a chamou, assustando-a. Isso deu a Shaoran a impressão de que Sakura estava se sentindo desconfortável com a presença de sua mãe ali, mas não podia imaginar a razão.

"S-Sim!" - respondeu prontamente.

"Seu pai me disse que foi escolhida para representar sua sala na gincana esportiva do colégio..." - disse vendo a garota concordar silenciosamente. - "Meus parabéns!".

"Muito obrigada!" - agradeceu timidamente.

"Eu era muito hábil nos esportes, também..." - disse alegremente. - "Mas isso foi há tanto tempo... em minha adolescência..." - suspirou saudosa, antes de voltar a conversar com Fujitaka.

Sakura olhou para Shaoran com um pequeno sorriso, passando a encarar os próprios pés de forma pensativa, em seguida.

"Sakura..." - chamou-a com a voz carregada de preocupação, vendo-a suspirar pesadamente.

Ele sabia que ela não diria o que a estava incomodando, então tudo o que lhe restava, era tentar distraí-la e fazê-la se sentir melhor. Com isso em mente, abriu um sorriso divertido e pegou uma das mãos da amiga, fazendo-a levantar o rosto.

"Você está muito bonita, sabia?" - disse baixinho, vendo-a arregalar os olhos e ficar com o rosto em chamas.

"Do... do que você..." - começou, abaixando o rosto para disfarçar seu embaraço.

"O quê? Não acredita?" - ele indagou, voltando-se para sua mãe. - "Mamãe, a senhora não acha que Sakura está linda hoje?".

Yelan encarou os jovens por alguns segundos e sorriu ao ver o estado da garota, que dava um soco no braço de seu filho.

"Eu não diria que é só hoje, mas de fato..." - começou. - "A combinação que está usando é de muito bom gosto. E eu posso me lembrar de poucas pessoas que consigam dar tamanho encanto a algo tão simples...".

"O-obrigada, senhora. Li..." - sorriu levemente, envergonhada pelo elogio, mas se sentindo um pouco mais tranqüila.

"Com licença, _Senhora_..." – Wei adentrou a sala. – "O jantar está servido!".

"Ah! Ótimo! Por aqui, por favor..." – levantou-se, indicando a sala de jantar.

"Vamos?" – Shaoran indagou com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Sakura o olhou com ternura, suspirando levemente, antes de concordar. Sentia-se bem mais animada.

* * *

"Uhm... Nós já vimos esses filmes..." – Shaoran comentou, mostrando os títulos que a mãe havia alugado. – "Quer assistir algum deles _de volta_?". 

"Eu não me importo em assisti-los mais uma vez..." – ela deu de ombros suavemente.

"Ah, não..." – suspirou um pouco cansado, mas abriu um sorriso em seguida. – "Hei! Que tal jogar videogame?".

"Parece bom _pra_ mim..." – sorriu, vendo-o se levantar.

"Vamos lá, então..." – iam saindo da sala, quando Yelan o chamou.

"Aonde vão?" – a mulher perguntou.

"Vamos jogar videogame..." – Shaoran disse, vendo a mãe desviar o olhar dele para Sakura e depois para Fujitaka.

"Está bem! Mandarei chamá-los daqui a pouco para o chá..." – falou, ouvindo-o concordar antes de sair com Sakura seguindo-o.

Yelan permaneceu olhando para a porta por onde os jovens haviam saído durante alguns segundos antes de voltar-se novamente para o pai da jovem.

"Desculpe-me a indelicadeza, Sr. Kinomoto..." – começou um tanto incerta. – "Mas o senhor não se preocupa por deixá-los sozinhos?".

"Não vou dizer que fico totalmente confortável com isso..." – ele sorriu, olhando para a porta. – "Mas o relacionamento deles não me deixa exatamente apreensivo, também...".

"O relacionamento deles..." – ela repetiu pensativa. – "Confesso que estou um pouco intrigada com isso..." – suspirou. – "Shaoran me disse que Sakura era apenas uma amiga, mas...".

"Bem, eles não estão namorando, então..." – observou a reação da mulher à sua frente.

"Não estão?" – exibiu um sorriso triste. – "Confesso que isso me deixa um pouco decepcionada..." – disse em tom de brincadeira. – "Mas Sakura sente algo mais por meu filho, não é?".

"Sim, ela sente..." – ele disse em tom de riso. – "Não sei há quanto tempo exatamente, mas já faz dois anos que eu percebi isso e, apesar de ser uma tristeza ter que dizer isso, Shaoran não demonstra outra coisa além de carinho por minha filha..." – parou brevemente, pensativo. - "Ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava...".

"Como assim?" – a chinesa não estava entendendo.

"É que ultimamente eu tenho notado algo diferente no jeito de Shaoran tratar Sakura..." – um sorriso terno foi desenhando-se nos lábios do homem. – "Ele sempre foi muito atencioso, quase como um irmão para ela, mas nas últimas quatro ou cinco semanas ele tem mudado. Até o jeito com que ele a olha é outro...".

"Bem, senhor Kinomoto, eu sei como Shaoran age perto das irmãs e posso lhe garantir que com elas ele não tem metade do cuidado que tem com a sua filha..." – Yelan disse divertida.

"Dói o coração ter que viajar em um momento como esse..." – dizia pesaroso.

"Eu me sinto em desvantagem aqui, sabe..." – a mulher suspirou pesadamente. – "O senhor conhece meu filho muito bem... Esteve presente na vida dele durante os últimos anos de uma forma que eu não pude estar. Eu lhe agradeço!".

"Não há necessidade para isso, Senhora Li...".

"Bem, isso nos leva ao principal motivo de eu ter oferecido esse jantar..." – ela começou, mudando levemente o tom de sua voz e deixando-o um pouco mais formal.

"E, o que eu posso fazer pela senhora?" – ele indagou, curiosamente.

"Eu gostaria de ter sua opinião, senhor Kinomoto, sobre convidar Sakura para ficar conosco aqui no apartamento enquanto o senhor estiver viajando..." – declarou, vendo o homem encará-la longa e pensativamente.

* * *

"O que quer jogar?" – Shaoran perguntou, ligando a televisão e o videogame. 

"Algo que dê para nós dois, de preferência..." – ela disse, fazendo-o rir.

"Pode ser de luta?" – quis saber, vendo-a concordar. – "Vai ser esse aqui então..." – separou um título, mas não o colocou no aparelho e sim um outro. –"Tem uma coisa que eu quero mostrar antes..." – explicou ao ver a expressão confusa da amiga, enquanto se afastava do televisor, sentando-se no chão.

"O que é?" – Sakura se sentou ao lado dele olhando para a tela.

"É que tem uma cena no jogo que me fez lembrar de você..." – disse, recebendo um olhar desconfiado.

"Por quê?" – questionou enquanto ele carregava o jogo.

"Você já vai entender..." – riu um pouco ao ouvi-la suspirar aborrecida por não ter lhe respondido. – "Só tenho que passar esses diálogos aqui, rapidinho...".

Sakura olhava, sem muito interesse, para o casal que conversava no vídeo até o momento em que a garota começou a chorar e a imagem mudou para uma animação. Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir a introdução de uma canção pouco antes dos personagens se beijarem. Mantinha os olhos fixos na tela de forma absorta, sentindo-se envolver pela suavidade da melodia, que junto a cada detalhe da cena, transmitia-lhe uma alegria e uma emoção muito grandes. Contudo logo se viu invadida por uma onda de tristeza e desapontamento o que não poderia ser diferente já que a própria música falava de desejos que só seriam realizados em sonhos.

Olhou de esguelha para o chinês ao seu lado sentindo a tristeza ser rapidamente substituída por confusão ao lembrar do que ele falara antes.

_'Por que ele me mostrou isso?'_, perguntou-se arregalando os olhos com o primeiro pensamento que passara por sua mente. _'Será que ele pensou em mim porque gostaria de me beijar?'_, supôs ficando corada. Olhou-o novamente com o canto dos olhos, tentando descobrir o motivo para ele ter-lhe mostrado aquilo. _'Não pode ser por isso! Sakura, volte para a realidade!'_, censurou-se, suspirando pesadamente. _'Mas e se foi a isso que ele se referiu?'_, considerou desnorteada pelas conclusões as quais sua imaginação a conduzia.

"O que achou?" – Shaoran lhe perguntou, pegando-a um pouco distraída.

"Muito bonito, mas é tão clichê..." – respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

"_Clichê_?" – encarou-a confuso, fazendo-a quase se arrepender do que havia dito.

"É. Você não percebeu todos os chavões cinematográficos _pra_ cenas de beijo que apareceram ali?" – questionou, vendo-o negar.

"Eu não vi nada disso... Os elementos da cena formavam algo quase mágico! Surreal!" – ele replicou, vendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha. – "Vamos assistir de volta, então!" – disse, reiniciando o jogo.

"Ora, vai dizer que nunca notou todo o misticismo colocado sobre a questão do beijo pelo cinema?" – indagou contrariada. – "Principalmente o cinema Ocidental...".

"Ah, Sakura, agora você está exagerando..." – contestou.

"O assunto que é tratado com exagero!" – exclamou, vendo-o carregar a cena novamente. – "A música romântica, o jogo de luz e cores, tudo girando para dar a impressão de que o mundo parou no momento do beijo, fogos de artifício..." – enumerava nos dedos.

"É claro que, quando você coloca as coisas dessa forma..." – encarou-a suspirando.

"São coisas que acontecem nos filmes, mas não na vida real..." – disse, recebendo um olhar irônico.

"E como você pode saber?".

"Ah, eu não sei..." – desviou o olhar, envergonhada.

"Viu só..." – ele riu zombeteiro. – "Pode existir uma explicação para tudo isso. É uma questão de saber escolher _onde_ e _quando_ dar o beijo...".

"Você não vai me persuadir..." – ela começou encarando-o convicta.

"E por que, não?".

"Porque eu não estava falando de beijos em situações isoladas..." – rebateu. – "Claro que se o casal estiver em um jantar romântico, vai ter música de fundo. E se eles se beijarem durante o ano novo, vai ter fogos de artifício; e tudo pode estar girando se o beijo acontecer, sei lá, em um brinquedo no parque de diversões, mas tire tudo isso...".

"Você é exigente..." – ele sorriu, observando-a.

"Eu sou é realista..." – corrigiu-o, ficando em silêncio por um instante enquanto ele repetia as ações que levavam para a animação. – "E você já reparou nas dicas que entregam quando vai ter beijo na cena?".

"Dicas?" – ele se voltou curiosamente para Sakura, ignorando a cena do jogo que recomeçara.

"São pequenos detalhes..." – ela gesticulava, esboçando um sorriso ao ouvir a música novamente. – "Pode reparar como os personagens masculinos procuram os lábios das garotas que, convenientemente, estão rosados e umedecidos, isso quando elas não os acabam umedecendo enquanto eles estão olhando...".

_O vento é um coração que nadou nas palavras acumuladas _

"Faz sentido..." – Shaoran, inconscientemente, pousou seu olhar nos lábios dela por um instante, mas disfarçou, voltando a encontrar os olhos esmeralda. – "E é bem comum também enquadrar os olhos do casal..." – comentou pensativo.

_As nuvens são vozes lançadas para o futuro ansiado _

"Olhos brilhantes, não se esqueça!" – ela brincou, recebendo uma mirada intensa do rapaz.

_A lua é um coração tremendo em um espelho instável _

"Como pedras preciosas..." – sussurrou sem desviar o olhar por um único instante, o que a fez ruborizar. – "E..." – abriu um sorriso reconfortante. – "A garota fica com o rosto vermelho...".

_As estrelas são lágrimas gentis em um rio transbordante _

Sakura arregalou os olhos e estremeceu levemente, sentindo o coração bater descompassado.

_Como é bonito... Caminhar juntos de mãos dadas _

"O... o coração dispara..." – disse sentindo a boca seca.

_Eu quero ir para sua cidade, sua casa, em seus braços _

"Falta o ar..." – ele sussurrou, fazendo-a desviar o olhar.

"São clichês..." – ela falou, voltando a respirar.

_Com aquele coração protegido em seu peito _

"E bem significativos..." – viu-a confirmar, mordendo levemente os lábios.

"É! Coisa de filme..." – voltou-se para ele novamente, tentando falar de uma maneira descontraída, mas ele ainda a olhava profundamente. Sakura sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido. - "Tudo parece tão simples e lógico que chega a ser revoltante..." – admitiu atordoada.

"A velha história do _final feliz!_" – admirava-a atentamente.

_Nessas noites confusas... Eu sonho. _

"É! Até parece que é só se apaixonar _pra_..." – suspirou e abriu um sorriso triste, abaixando o olhar.

"_Pra_ ficar tudo bem..." – completou procurando pelas jóias esmeralda, que pareciam querer evitá-lo.

"É..." – Sakura não conseguiu fugir dos orbes chocolate por muito tempo e acabou mergulhando neles de forma sonhadora. - "Sabe... eu, algumas vezes, me pergunto qual a sensação..." – confessou tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, as maçãs do rosto ganhando um tom mais acentuado de vermelho. - "Que gosto será que tem? Se é que tem algum gosto...".

"O primeiro beijo deve ser a coisa mais estranha do mundo..." – Shaoran declarou um pouco embaraçado, também. – "Não dá _pra_ saber se está fazendo do jeito certo ou não...".

"Deve ser muito confuso..." – ela falou com um fio de voz.

"Devia ter alguma maneira de se preparar para esse tipo de coisa..." – ele ergueu a mão para ajeitar uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha; arregalou levemente os olhos ao senti-la estremecer com o toque inesperado.

"T-Também acho..." – ela segredou, notando como os olhos de Shaoran frequentemente fixavam-se em seus lábios.

"O que você..." – aproximou-se lentamente, um leve tom de rouquidão em sua voz. – "O que você acha de fazermos uma experiência?" – embora Shaoran aparentasse estar calmo, seu coração batia violentamente dentro do peito, ameaçando sair. Suas mãos suavam e seus olhos pareciam hipnotizados pelos dela, como se olhá-la fosse a única coisa que sabia fazer na vida.

"Experiência?" – ela engoliu em seco, fazendo-se de desentendida, embora soubesse exatamente o que ele quisera dizer. Aquilo era bom demais para estar acontecendo.

"Se você quiser, claro..." – encarou-a longamente, esperando por uma resposta. Suspirou desanimado, diante do silêncio dela. – "Bem... é claro que você deve preferir alguém com mais... prática...".

"Não!" – exclamou, ficando ainda mais vermelha, se é que aquilo era possível. Respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar-se e baixou a cabeça, olhando-o de soslaio. – "E-eu adoraria... quero dizer, eu gostaria muito que vo... que você fosse o primeiro..." – completou um pouco confusa ao vê-lo arregalar os olhos. - "Por que... bem... você é... você é meu melhor amigo... é alguém em quem eu confio...".

Ele não entendeu porque sentiu uma leve pressão no peito ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, afinal era por esse motivo que se encontravam naquela situação; porque eram amigos que iam descobrir algo novo... _Juntos_!

"Então... vamos lá..." – a voz de Shaoran não passava de um sussurro.

Aproximaram seus rostos, devagar, os corações batendo acelerados. As respirações curtas. Os perfumes invadindo seus sentidos.

A última visão que ele teve foi dos belos olhos esmeralda se fechando, os lábios prontos...

As bocas finalmente se tocaram... Foi um toque suave, gentil... Tão gentil como uma borboleta pousando em uma flor.

Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar, mas se controlou. Não poderia deixar transparecer o quanto aquele momento lhe afetava, o quanto sonhara com aquilo...

Eles se separaram, encarando-se nos olhos por um momento, mas ela logo desviou o olhar, envergonhada pela forma que Shaoran lhe encarava.

"B-bem... i-isso foi... foi isso..." – balbuciava confusa. – "O-o que você achou do beijo de uma total inexperiente como pri-..." – interrompeu a frase ao senti-lo, subitamente, segurar seu rosto com as duas mãos, capturando mais uma vez seus lábios... um beijo mais profundo, real.

Sakura agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, sentindo a pele arder. As mãos do rapaz passeavam pelas costas da moça, puxando-a para mais perto de si e provocando em Sakura a impressão de que uma onda quente lhe invadia, como se um vulcão tivesse explodido em seu peito. Não mais conseguiu conter as lágrimas que tão corajosamente reprimia, deixando-as escorrerem por seu rosto.

Shaoran não podia acreditar. Era maravilhoso beijar! Que sensação era aquela? Desconhecida e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar? Apertava-a contra seu corpo, colando-se a ela. Sentiu algo como uma corrente elétrica percorrer sua espinha, fazendo-o estremecer, com o calor que emanava de Sakura.

Ele interrompeu a caricia quando um gosto salgado se misturou à doçura daqueles lábios e se afastou, encarando-a confuso ao vê-la chorando.

"O-o que foi?" – indagou assustado, afagando-lhe o rosto. Será que fizera algo errado? Antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, entretanto, viu-a começar a rir, secando os olhos.

"Eu acho que estava ouvindo os fogos de artifício..." – disse, voltando a encará-lo, com o rosto vermelho.

Shaoran sorriu aliviado, mirando novamente os orbes esmeraldinos. E dos olhos voltou sua atenção para os lábios, lembrando-se das sensações que o acometera durante a _experiência_ que tivera instantes antes. Ao voltar a encontrar o olhar de Sakura, notou em sua expressão algo que parecia convidá-lo a se aproximar mais uma vez e assim o fez. Levou a mão ao queixo dela e o ergueu levemente, sentindo o coração acelerado de antecipação pelo que iria acontecer.

Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro quando uma batida na porta os assustou, fazendo-os se afastarem com a decepção que aquela interrupção lhes causava estampada no rosto.

"Jovem Shaoran!" - disse a voz de Wei abafada pela porta.

"Pode entrar!" – Shaoran respondeu, levantando-se, antes que a porta se abrisse.

"A _Senhora_ pediu que os chamasse para o chá..." – o mordomo disse, vendo a garota encaminhar-se para a porta, enquanto seu jovem mestre desligava a televisão.

* * *

Shaoran respirou profundamente, jogando-se sobre sua cama. Acabara de se despedir de Sakura e do senhor Kinomoto, o que lhe permitia, finalmente, relaxar. O final daquela noite o deixara totalmente tenso por medo de que seus pais percebessem qualquer coisa suspeita nas ações dele e da... 

_'Amiga?'_, perguntou-se se poderia continuar considerando-a dessa forma depois do que ocorrera entre eles. Apenas agora considerava os problemas que aquela _brincadeira_ poderia causar.

"Onde eu estava com a cabeça?" – fechou os olhos, criticando-se mentalmente pelo que sentira ao beijar a melhor amiga. Todos seus pensamentos lhe diziam que aquele beijo deveria ter sido esquisito, no mínimo, e não algo tão natural e... gostoso.

Estava perdido em reflexões quando batidas na porta o trouxeram de volta à realidade.

"Sim?" – respondeu, vendo Wei entrar com o telefone em mãos.

"É a senhorita Kinomoto, jovem Shaoran." – falou, fazendo o rapaz pular da cama e agarrar o aparelho.

"Obrigado. Pode me dar licença, por favor..." – acompanhou o mordomo se retirar, antes de falar alguma coisa. – "Alô...".

_"Shaoran..."_ – Sakura fez uma pausa curta. – _"Está sozinho?"_ – indagou um pouco receosa.

"Sim. Pode falar..." – prendeu a respiração, entendendo sobre o que ela queria conversar.

_"Eu... Eu queria saber se você está bem, quer dizer, se não está se sentindo estranho..."_.

Li sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta. Ela parecia ter lido sua mente.

"_Pra_ dizer a verdade, eu estou meio confuso..." – ele admitiu. - "Eu queria muito conversar com você..." – sentou-se na cama.

_"Eu também. As coisas ficaram um pouco estranhas, nee..."_ – ela falou com tom de riso, mas ele sentia que estava inquieta. - _"Não conseguimos lidar com a situação na frente de nossos pais..."_.

"Parece que não realm-...".

_"Shaoran..."_ – ela o interrompeu, mas se calou em seguida, deixando-o um pouco apreensivo.

"O que foi?" – decidiu puxar o assunto.

_"Vo-você se arrependeu?"_.

Shaoran fechou os olhos por um instante, recordando o que sentira mais cedo. _'Arrepender-me? Como poderia?'_, pensou abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

"Não. E você?" – ele teve a impressão de ouvi-la rir do outro lado da linha.

_"Eu não!"_.

Shaoran se deitou na cama, encarando o teto e ouvindo a respiração agitada dela.

"Escuta..." – ele começou. – "Acha que, amanhã, conseguiremos agir normalmente?".

_"Espero que sim!"_ – ela disse honestamente. – _"Porque, se não conseguirmos, acho melhor recusar o convite de sua mãe..."_.

"O quê?" – não entendeu do que ela estava falando. _'Que convite?'_.

_"Meu pai ficou muito grato pela preocupação dela... Ah! Mas tem certeza de que não será incômodo?"_.

"Não! Não se preocupe..." – ele respondeu um pouco incerto. Teria que perguntar para a mãe do que Sakura estava falando.

_"Que bom! Estou um pouco nervosa, sabe..."_ – ela disse rindo. – _"Mas vai ser divertido!"_.

"É, vai sim..." – ele concordou cheio de curiosidade. _'Mama, o que você está planejando?'_.

_"É melhor eu desligar, agora. Falo com você amanhã!"_.

"Espera, Sakura!" – chamou-a. – "Vamos combinar uma coisa antes...".

_"O quê?"_.

"Não vamos deixar nada interferir nas coisas entre nós..." – pediu com ternura, ouvindo-a suspirar.

_"Tudo bem!"_ – ela concordou, por fim.

"Promete?".

_"É uma promessa!"_.

"Até amanhã, então...".

_"Até amanhã!"_.

Shaoran desligou o telefone, sentindo uma onda de tranqüilidade se apossar de seu peito. Não havia motivos para se preocupar, contanto que _aquilo_ não interferisse em sua amizade com Sakura. Com isso em mente, permitiu-se envolver gradualmente pelo sono e a última coisa em que pensou, antes de entrar no reino de Morfeu, foi que deveria perguntar a sua mãe sobre o _tal_ convite que fizera a Sakura.

* * *

_"Bom dia, Wei!"_ – Shaoran cumprimentou-o, em chinês, sentando-se à mesa. 

_"Bom dia, jovem mestre!"_ – o homem o cumprimentou, deixando-o constrangido.

_"Wei! Sabe que não gosto quando me chama assim..."_ – repreendeu-o, fazendo-o rir.

_"Você madrugou hoje, meu jovem..."_ – comentou, servindo-lhe o café.

_"Acabei me acostumando a acordar nesse horário..."_ – suspirou, olhando em volta com estranhamento. – _"Onde está minha mãe?"_.

_"A Senhora não se levantou ainda..."_ – o mordomo falou adquirindo uma expressão um pouco séria.

_"Ela está bem?"_ – inquiriu com preocupação.

_"Apenas acordei com um pouco de dor de cabeça..."_ – Yelan surgiu na cozinha encarando Wei de forma aborrecida. – _"Mas já estou melhor..."_ – completou sorrindo para o filho. – _"Bom dia!"_.

_"Bom dia, mama!"_ – Shaoran esperou-a se sentar. – _"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"_.

_"Sim?"_.

_"O que a senhora combinou com o Sr. Fujitaka sobre a Sakura?"_ – foi direto ao assunto, deixando-a um pouco espantada. – _"Sakura me disse ontem que está bastante animada por seu convite..."_.

_"Ela está? É bom saber!"_ – exclamou sorridente. – _"Tive medo de ela não aceitar por receio de incomodar..."_.

_"Aceitar o quê?"_.

_"Ficar conosco enquanto o senhor Kinomoto estiver viajando..."_ – esclareceu, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

_"Sa-Sakura vai ficar a-aqui?"_ – estava atônito. Entendeu, subitamente, o porquê de a amiga dizer que recusaria o convite se não conseguissem agir com naturalidade.

_"Sim. Com exceção dos finais de semana, quando o irmão dela estará na cidade, resolvendo os assuntos do casamento..."_.

_"Por que a senhora não me consultou sobre isso?"_.

_"Achei que não fosse se importar, já que são tão amigos..."_ – comentou estranhando a reação dele.

_"Não é disso que estou falando..."_.

_"E, pelo que o senhor Kinomoto me disse, você sempre acaba dormindo na casa deles, preocupado por deixá-la sozinha em casa enquanto ele viaja..."­_ – colocou, vendo-o enrubescer. – _"Já pensou que, talvez, não seja apropriado que um rapaz e uma moça passem a noite, sozinhos, na mesma casa?"_.

Shaoran sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo subir para a cabeça com a colocação de sua mãe. Aquilo fazia todo sentido! Não era à toa que, constantemente, ouvia insinuações de que ele e Sakura eram namorados...

_"Eu entendo que não há nada entre vocês, mas outras pessoas não pensarão o mesmo..."_ – ela o viu concordar com a cabeça. ­– _"E, também, eu quero muito me aproximar dessa menina. Ela é um doce! Por isso achei que a oportunidade seria perfeita..."_ – sorriu, suavemente.

_"Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso pela senhora tê-la convidado sem me avisar, mas é claro que não vejo problema por ela ficar conosco..." _– ele a encarava pensativo. - _"Mas posso saber por que tem tanto interesse nela?"._

_"Ora, meu filho, ela é sua amiga! Não preciso de outro motivo..."_ – olhava-o de forma divertida. – _"E eu também quero ouvir, de outra pessoa, o que você tem feito aqui no Japão...". _

_"Sabia! Mãe, por favor, não faça perguntas constrangedoras nem conte aquelas histórias sobre a minha infância para ela..." _– ele pediu.

_"Que histórias?"_ – falou fingindo-se de desentendida.

Shaoran suspirou pesadamente e se levantou, olhando-a de forma contrariada.

_"Eu acho melhor me arrumar e ir ao colégio para tentar convencer Sakura a recusar sua proposta..."_ – declarou, fazendo-a rir.

* * *

Tomoyo entrou na sala e espantou-se levemente ao avistar Sakura já na sala. Mesmo que a amiga não estivesse _sempre_ atrasada, aquele horário era um pouco cedo demais. 

"Bom dia!" – aproximou-se, deixando seu material sobre a carteira sem receber resposta.

Sakura continuava com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos enquanto olhava através da janela com um sorrisinho bobo.

"Sakura?" – chamou-a passando a mão na frente dos olhos, fazendo-a _despertar_.

"Ah, bom dia, Tomoyo!" – cumprimentou-a alargando o sorriso.

"Nossa! Pelo visto o jantar ontem foi muito bom, hein..." – a morena alfinetou, vendo-a desviar o olhar, constrangida. A corista arregalou os olhos, aproximando-se da amiga um pouco desconfiada. – "Sakura?".

"O quê?" – ela se voltou para a outra, tentando disfarçar.

"O que aconteceu ontem que a está deixando com o rosto vermelho?" – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, vendo um sorriso sem-graça surgir nos lábios da jovem de olhos verdes.

"Bem..." – começou, vendo os olhos de Tomoyo brilharem de expectativa, mas não conseguiria contar o que acontecera entre ela e Shaoran. – "A mãe de Shaoran me chamou para ficar com eles enquanto papai estiver viajando..." – disse nervosamente.

"Ah..." – Tomoyo suspirou. Por um instante pensou que ela finalmente havia se declarado para o chinês. - "Então você vai ficar no apartamento do Li?".

"Eu ainda não sei..." – disse abaixando o olhar. – "Vai depender...".

"Como assim?" – estranhou, vendo-a olhar para a porta.

"Bom dia!" – Shaoran as saudou com um sorriso. – "Nossa, Sakura, madrugou hoje, hein?".

"Você também parece ter caído da cama..." – ela retrucou com um sorriso, olhando-o de esguelha. Voltou-se para trás, iniciando uma conversa bem-humorada.

Tomoyo os observou intrigada por um instante, antes de se sentar em seu lugar, imersa em pensamentos. Tinha alguma coisa diferente entre os dois, mas o que poderia ser?

"Olá! Bom dia!" – Chiharu se aproximou ao lado de Naoko.

"Como foi o final de semana?" – a garota de óculos quis saber.

"Foi divertido!" – Sakura suspirou, sendo observada por Shaoran com um pequeno sorriso. – "Meu irmão oficializou o noivado no sábado...".

"A professora Mizuki deve estar muito feliz, não é?" – Chiharu comentou, recebendo assentimento.

"E o fim de semana de vocês?" – Tomoyo perguntou.

"Fiquei ajudando Takashi na lanchonete..." – Chiharu expirou cansada.

"E eu assisti alguns filmes para a coluna de cinema do jornal..." – Naoko falou sorrindo. – "Falando nisso, algum de vocês já viu _Showbar_?" – indagou recebendo respostas negativas de todos. – "Então, nem percam tempo! Eu o aluguei esse final de semana, é péssimo! Cheio de _clichês_ e totalmente previsível!" – falou, fazendo Sakura e Shaoran arregalarem levemente os olhos, abaixando a cabeça, envergonhados.

Tomoyo assistiu à reação dos dois com estranheza e desconfiança. _'O que está acontecendo aqui, afinal?'_, perguntou-se voltando a atenção para as amigas que continuavam contando os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A - **_Aiya, minna!!_... 

Ah-há! Eu voltei! E foi bem rápido agora, ahn? As férias são um período excelente! (suspira) Ah! Vocês não fazem idéia de como é bom poder escrever essas notas sem a sensação culpa pelo atraso ou de ameaça a cada esquina e sem hordas furiosas com tochas e estilingues na mão por causa de algum acontecimento do capítulo... Vocês não se sentem livres, leves, felizes? Eu me sinto bem! As coisas parecem estar entrando nos eixos para o "casal maravilha"... Ò.ô Acreditam mesmo nisso? (risada maligna) huahuahauhauhuahuahuau...

(disfarçando) Para quem ainda não descobriu e possa estar se perguntando: "O que S&S estavam vendo na TV que deu origem à _situação toda?"_, era uma cena do jogo **Final ****Fantasy**** X** entre _Tidus_ e _Yuna_ ao som de **_Suteki da ne_**, música de _Nobuo_ _Uematsu_ e interpretado pela _Rikki_. É, de maneira geral, a _origem_ do fanfic... Para quem acompanhava SDN, antes da reedição, deve estar bem fresco na memória (ou nem tanto assim) em que tipo de situação a música entrou no contexto... Pois é. Totalmente diferente... o.ò _Surpresa!!_ (joga serpentina). **_p.s._** As frases em ítalico no meio da cena são a tradução do primeiro trecho da música.

Na realidade, eu tinha planos de estender esse capítulo um pouco mais (está certo! _MUITO_ mais!), só que decidi parar por aqui para não atrasar o capítulo e deixar vocês aproveitarem um pouco os _últimos acontecimentos_, se é que me entendem... (mais risadas malignas) Os próximos capítulos serão definitivamente revolucionários! Pois estamos entrando em uma nova fase... a fase da _amizade colorida_!! Aguardem!

O filme _**Showbar**_, cruelmente criticado pela Naoko nesse capítulo não me pertence (e só a título de curiosidade, eu, pessoalmente, não tenho nada contra ele e até o considero bem legal!!).

Eu vou ficar por aqui! Agradeço de coração a todos os meus amigos que me auxiliam, a Rô, _okaa-san_, Fê, filhotas, Mary, Taís, a todos que lêem e deixam reviews, a quem me manda e-mails comentando e a quem não comenta também... **_Obrigada_ por estar acompanhando!**

Um abraço especial para _Rubby-chan_ que me fez um pedido que acabou sendo convergido nesse capítulo. Ficou bom, _nee_??

Beijinhos a todos. Até o próximo capítulo!

**_Yoru. _**(_26/01/07 11:34h. "A vida é feita de ciclos. A cada fim há um novo começo")_

* * *

**_Espaço da Revisora: _**_(Fique à vontade!!!)_

Huhuhuhuhu...ai gente que fofo, foi tão fofo esse beijo, na verdade o segundo foi melhor, e droga de Wei para aparecer no terceiro que seria definitivamente o máximo..ahahaha...  
Eu amei esse capítulo, Bruninha, acho que podemos dizer que realmente Suteki Da Ne é outra fic, que tal outro título?..ahahah...  
Continue assim, eu estou adorando as alteração, ou melhor, os novos capítulos que você anda escrevendo...  
Beijos pessoal, e continuem lendo a fic, está cada vez melhor.

Rô


	12. I don't like this feeling

**_Subtítulo_**_"tanta incerteza, eu não gosto desse sentimento"_ da música **_"These walls"_** da banda **Dream Theater.  
**_Boa Leitura!!_

**_

* * *

_**

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
**_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa _

Capítulo Doze  
**_So much uncertainty  
_****_I don't like this feeling_**

"Estás me escutando, Shaoran?" - Eriol encarava curiosamente o chinês, que parecia fora de órbita. Haviam acabado de sair do vestiário a caminho da pista de atletismo para a aula de Educação Física.

"Desculpe-me, Eriol. O que você disse?" - indagou sem graça quando voltou a si.

"Parecias estar com a cabeça em outro lugar..." - comentou, observando-o abrir um pequeno sorriso.

"Em outro tempo seria mais apropriado..." - corrigiu, atraindo a atenção do britânico. - "Você se lembra de quando a gente se conheceu?".

"E como poderia me esquecer? Foi minha primeira briga!" - riu, vendo Li balançar a cabeça negativamente. - "Mas por que estavas pensando nisso?".

"Estava me recordando de como eu costumava agir naquela época..." - começou, fazendo o outro olhá-lo com uma careta. - "É, eu sei. Eu era bem patético!".

"Eras mesmo!" - brincou, esquivando-se de uma cotovelada, enquanto tomavam um caminho alternativo até a quadra, contornando um coreto que ficava no pátio; dessa forma ganhariam um pouco mais de tempo para conversarem sossegados.

"Não precisava concordar!" - reclamou, fazendo-o rir ainda mais. Suspirou. - "Comecei a lembrar das coisas que fazia; de como eu tratava as pessoas e percebi o quanto mudei...".

"E como mudaste..." - Eriol o interrompeu enfático. - "Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes brigamos aos socos por motivos idiotas..." - declarou, arrancando risadas do chinês. - "De como te irritavas cada vez que eu discordava do que dizias!".

"Eu não suportava você e ficava tão bravo quando os _velhos_ me levavam para sua casa dizendo que devíamos ser amigos!" - confessou, admirado com as próprias lembranças. - "Mas o que eu estava dizendo é que mudei e..." - retomou o assunto com a expressão se suavizando. - "E sou tremendamente grato a isso..." - disse encarando o inglês. - "Porque, caso contrário, eu nunca teria a amizade de Sakura..." - completou, desviando o olhar para frente.

"Não terias mesmo! Sakura nunca seria amiga de um tampinha arrogante..." - Eriol lançou um olhar compreensivo ao amigo, tendo uma leve idéia do que o estava incomodando.

"Eu fazia exatamente o que os anciões mandavam; só falava com quem eles deixassem. Era quase uma marionete..." - suspirou pesadamente. - "E não sabia o que era amizade...".

"Por mais vergonhosas que fossem tuas atitudes, eras uma criança!..." – Eriol ajeitou os óculos no rosto com um ar divertido. - "O importante agora é que cresceste e adquiriste uma personalidade diferente..." - fez uma pequena pausa antes de completar casualmente. - "E agora só te deixas influenciar por certa jovem de olhos verdes...".

"Eriol!" - o chinês franziu as sobrancelhas. - "Eu e Sakura... nós não..." - respirou fundo, encarando-o seriamente. - "Nós somos apenas amigos!".

"Eu não disse que eram outra coisa..." - o inglês ergueu as mãos em sinal de defesa. - "Apenas me referi ao fato de que colocas teu relacionamento com ela à frente de tudo...".

Shaoran observou-o exibir um de seus irritantes sorrisos. Parou de caminhar, expirando pesadamente ao sentir-se incomodado pelo olhar que recebia do outro. Caso não se controlasse, sabia que Eriol começaria a fazer suposições de que algo acontecera entre ele e Sakura; conhecia o britânico bem o suficiente para conseguir ignorar que estando desconfiado só descansaria ao ter certeza dos fatos e não adiantaria tentar se esquivar das perguntas, porque era nas entrelinhas que ele conseguia as respostas que queria.

"Escute, eu sei que..." - Shaoran começou, mas parou ao ouvir som de passos se afastando rapidamente. Olhou em volta, procurando por alguém, mas não havia ninguém.

"Acho melhor deixarmos a conversa para uma outra hora, meu caro. O professor já está indo para a quadra..." - Eriol avisou, apressando os passos. Shaoran ainda deu mais uma olhada ao redor, antes de seguir o amigo.

* * *

_'Isso foi muito interessante...' _, Akami pensou com astúcia a caminho da quadra. Não conseguira conter a curiosidade ao ver Li e Hiiragizawa tomando o caminho mais longo para a pista de atletismo e os seguira, querendo saber do que poderiam estar falando. Teria que contar para Akio o que ouvira; a ruiva faria bom uso daquelas informações, tinha certeza. 

"Mishima!" - Hikari a chamou ao vê-la se aproximar. - "Onde você esteve?".

"Fiquei entretida com algo muito divertido..." - respondeu olhando em volta. - "Onde está Akio?".

"Foi para a enfermaria. Inventou uma dor de cabeça _pra_ cabular aula..." - suspirou pesadamente, encarando a morena. - "Mas não importa. O professor falou para nos dividirmos em duplas, então vamos fazer a atividade juntas...".

"Desculpa, Takada, mas não vai dar..." - Akami falou, dando à loura pouca atenção. - "Vou falar com o professor, agora. Tenho algo importante para falar com Akio..." - completou, afastando-se.

Após conversar com o professor por alguns instantes, a garota partiu ao encontro de Yamazato com passos acelerados.

Gostaria de poder adivinhar como Yamazato agiria para completar sua "vingança", como se acreditasse se tratar realmente disto. E também estava curiosa para saber qual a reação de Li, já que, ultimamente, o relacionamento entre ele e a Kinomoto andava um pouco diferente. A verdade era que estava torcendo para que sua adorada amiga desse com ' _os burros n'água_'. Isso seria uma boa lição.

"Com licença..." - disse antes de entrar na sala da enfermagem.

"Ah, Mishima! Que surpresa vê-la aqui..." - a médica falou com sarcasmo. - "Eu estava me perguntando quem viria acompanhar a senhorita Yamazato hoje...".

"Que maldade, doutora Makino!" - reclamou dissimulada. - "Só porque acontece de passarmos mal ao mesmo tempo...".

"Não vou discutir..." - a mulher suspirou, meneando a cabeça. - "Já que vocês vão ficar por aqui, eu vou até a secretaria ver se chegou um fax que estou esperando. Se alguém aparecer, peçam para aguardar um instante, por favor...".

"Muito bem... Pode me contar o motivo desse sorriso agora..." - Akio falou assim que a doutora saiu.

"É que eu descobri uma coisa muito interessante sobre a infância do Li que pode ajudar a reconquistá-lo..." - Akami começou, recebendo um olhar animado da ruiva. - "E você nem vai precisar inventar uma história dessa vez...".

* * *

Shaoran olhava pela janela do corredor de forma pensativa enquanto esperava Sakura sair da reunião do comitê esportivo. Estava absorto em reflexões tentando entender a confusão em que se encontrava sua cabeça e não podia ignorar a sensação de que, apesar de já ter esclarecido tudo com a garota e da normalidade com que estavam agindo, alguma coisa estava diferente. 

_'Brilhante conclusão, asno!',_ pensou suspirando pesadamente e encolhendo os ombros. Não importava de que maneira olhasse para a situação, não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão, afinal Sakura era _apenas_ sua amiga e não havia nada de errado no fato de ter gostado de beijá-la. Era completamente natural. Qualquer garoto sentiria o mesmo ao beijar uma menina como ela, não é? Por que ele seria diferente? Além disso, o que houve foi influenciado pelo momento e não iria se repetir...

"A menos que ela queira..." - murmurou pensativo esboçando um sorrisinho maroto. Ele se assustou levemente quando a porta da sala foi aberta, dando passagem aos membros do comitê.

"Ah, Shaoran..." - Sakura parou em frente a ele sorrindo. - "Está me esperando?".

"Sim, eu..." - não pôde concluir, pois ela o interrompeu.

"Desculpe pela demora, mas eu ainda tenho que resolver um assunto antes de ir para casa..." - falou rapidamente, olhando para o corredor, vendo Yoshida já longe. - "Prometo que é rápido... volto já, está bem?".

"Ah..." - ele não conseguiu dizer nada por ela ter saído correndo.

"Hei Isamu! Espera aí..." - Sakura gritou quando o garoto alcançou as escadas, fazendo o chinês arregalar os olhos, espantado.

_'Desde quando ela chama _aquele cara_ pelo primeiro nome?'_, perguntou-se franzindo as sobrancelhas. Voltou a olhar pela janela, com o pensamento um pouco distante e ainda mais confuso.

_'Mas por que me sinto afetado por isso? Não é de minha conta com quem ela se relaciona...' _Suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Nunca gostara de Yoshida e isso era fato! Mas o que sentira ao ouvir Sakura chamando o rapaz daquele jeito, tão cheio de intimidade, era algo totalmente estranho. Diferente do sentimento de superproteção de sempre; era um sentimento quase revoltado.

"Shaoran..." - a jovem de olhos verdes o chamou, retornando. - "Vamos?".

"Ah, claro." - sorriu levemente, colocando-se a caminhar um pouco disperso.

Sakura o acompanhou calada até saírem do colégio, sentindo-se incomodada pelo silêncio, mas decidiu colocar um basta naquela situação.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - questionou, fazendo-o voltar-se para encará-la.

"Não. Nada!" - ele disse, suspirando pensativo. - "Eu reparei que você e o Yoshida estão se dando muito bem. Não faz muito tempo, você não o suportava e agora estão se tratando sem nenhuma formalidade..." - comentou, arrependendo-se imediatamente por não ter se controlado melhor. Observou Sakura abrir um sorriso, abaixando levemente a cabeça.

"Estamos nos dando melhor, sim. Mas não é como se fôssemos amigos. Apenas estamos nos falando mais por causa do comitê..." - olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos, encolhendo levemente os ombros.

"Ah..." - ele suspirou aliviado, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Sem pensar, numa atitude natural, passou o braço pelos ombros dela em um meio abraço.

Sakura estremeceu levemente com a atitude dele, fazendo o coração do jovem falhar uma batida. Por um único instante ele conseguiu esquecer o que o afligira durante todo o dia, mas o contato com o corpo da garota trouxe à tona uma onda de sentimentos ainda muito recentes.

_'Talvez seja um pouco cedo para _tudo_ voltar ao normal...'_, considerou, soltando-a lentamente, tentando não transparecer o incômodo que estava sentindo. Reparou que Sakura mantinha-se olhando para o outro lado. Supôs que provavelmente pensava o mesmo que ele.

"Eu já ia me esquecendo de uma coisa..." - começou na intenção de suavizar a tensão e quebrando o silêncio um tanto incômodo que voltava a se instalar. - "Minha mãe pediu para eu confirmar se vai ficar com a gente nas próximas semanas...".

"Ah é..." - sorriu um pouco sem graça, encarando-o. - "Eu precisava mesmo perguntar _pra_ você quando posso ir e se preciso levar alguma coisa. _Futon_, lençóis...".

"Não precisa se preocupar. Temos tudo isso lá em casa, leve apenas o seu travesseiro, porque eu sei que não consegue dormir direito sem ele..." - disse divertido, fazendo-a rir um pouco constrangida. - "E, se você quiser, pode ir lá _pra_ casa amanhã mesmo. Seu pai viaja de manhã?".

"É. O vôo dele está marcado para as onze..." - suspirou um pouco desanimada.

"Você não gosta quando seu pai viaja, _nee_..." - constatou, observando-a. Sakura balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Eu sinto muita falta dele, mas papai sempre espera ansioso por oportunidades de participar dessas viagens..." - viu-o abrir um sorriso carinhoso.

"Esse seu jeito de fazer tudo para que os outros sejam felizes é uma das coisas que eu mais admiro em você, sabia..." - recebeu dela um olhar embaraçado. - "Mas eu, às vezes, me preocupo por você se sacrificar tanto pelos outros, colocando a felicidade deles acima da sua..." - comentou, deixando-a espantada. - "Tome cuidado, Sakura, para não deixar sua própria felicidade escapar...".

Ela desviou o rosto, voltando os olhos para frente de forma pensativa. Shaoran tinha razão, mas o que poderia fazer?

Sempre achara que bastaria ter o chinês ao seu lado para ser feliz, mas depois do beijo que trocaram... A simples presença dele não era mais suficiente e estava consciente disso. Queria sentir-se envolvida pelos braços dele novamente... Sem perceber levou a mão até os lábios enquanto se lembrava do que sentira com as carícias da noite anterior.

Shaoran, que observava curiosamente o súbito comportamento introspectivo da japonesa, arregalou os olhos sentindo o coração acelerar com aquele simples gesto. Viu-a umedecer levemente os lábios e, sem parar de caminhar, fechar brevemente os olhos. Isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir a boca estranhamente seca. Estremeceu, desviando o olhar apenas para tropeçar no meio-fio, sem chegar a cair, mas fazendo a garota sair de seus próprios devaneios.

"Você está bem?" - indagou, vendo-o um pouco à frente, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento. Para o alívio do rapaz, estavam chegando à bifurcação onde se separavam.

"Não se preocupe..." - falou parando de frente para ela. - "Amanhã, após as aulas, Wei irá até sua casa pegar suas coisas. Está bem?" - encarou-a com constrangimento no olhar.

"Certo..." - ela sorriu suavemente. - "Até amanhã no colégio, então...".

"Até..." - Shaoran se aproximou dela para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, como geralmente fazia ao se despedirem, mas parou no meio do caminho com os olhos arregalados ao encontrar as duas grandes gemas esmeralda da garota. Afastou-se suavemente, mas não muito, voltando a se aproximar e travando novamente na metade da ação.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo-se num beco sem saída. Agora que havia demonstrado intenção de se despedir daquela forma, não poderia se virar e ir embora simplesmente acenando, mas também temia seus próprios atos ao se aproximar tanto da pequena boca rosada em formato de coração da jovem. Estava confuso demais, poderia acabar fazendo alguma besteira, ainda mais tendo aqueles olhos fixos sobre si daquele jeito.

_'Por que ela está me olhando assim?'_, perguntou-se, erguendo levemente a cabeça e depositando um beijo na fronte dela, para depois se afastar definitivamente.

"Até amanhã..." - ele disse ainda antes de se virar e partir.

Sakura permaneceu parada observando Shaoran ir embora com aquele jeito de quando alguma coisa o incomodava: as costas eretas, a cabeça baixa, os passos inquietos.

Suspirou pesadamente, levando a mão até o lugar onde ele lhe beijara, sentindo uma leve pressão no peito.

"As coisas entre nós _nunca mais_ voltarão a ser o que eram..." - sussurrou, antes de se virar e ir para casa.

* * *

A terça-feira amanheceu ensolarada e com poucas nuvens no céu. Os pássaros cantavam na janela da cozinha enquanto Sakura preparava o café da manhã. Terminou de ajeitar a mesa e subiu as escadas, indo chamar o pai. Bateu levemente na porta do quarto, abrindo-a em seguida. Fujitaka conferia o conteúdo de uma pequena bolsa de mão com itens de emergência para a viagem. 

"Bom dia, papai!" - ela sorriu parada na entrada. - "O café já está pronto!".

"Bom dia, querida!" - o senhor a encarou, fechando a mala. - "Muito obrigado! Eu já vou descer..." - falou, vendo-a concordar e se afastar.

Sakura expirou pesadamente ao chegar à cozinha, mas logo tratou de colocar um novo sorriso no rosto. Tinha que ser forte e agir alegremente como sempre para não preocupar muito o pai.

O senhor Kinomoto desceu em instantes e encontrou a filha sentada à mesa, esperando-o para iniciar o desjejum. Enterneceu-se, vendo a expressão de tristeza por trás do sorriso que ela exibia. Sempre que ia viajar era a mesma coisa. Não era fácil para ele deixar sua menina sozinha, nunca foi, mas Sakura se sentiria culpada se ele desistisse das expedições por sua causa e por isso, não importando o que estivesse se passando com ela, traria sempre uma expressão alegre no rosto.

Aproveitaram o início da manhã para passarem juntos os últimos instantes que teriam, embora não fosse muito. Sakura olhou para o relógio, notando estar em cima da hora para ir ao colégio.

"Eu tenho que ir!" - levantou-se sendo imitada pelo pai. Abraçou-o fortemente, sentindo-o passar a mão por seus cabelos de forma carinhosa.

"Vai passar rápido. Quando você menos perceber eu estarei de volta..." - soltou-a e sorriu, vendo-a tentar esconder a tristeza. - "Cuide-se bem, filha...".

"Aproveite bem a viagem e não se preocupe comigo, papai..." - pediu, vendo-o concordar.

"Eu estou mais tranqüilo porque a senhora Li e Shaoran estarão tomando conta de você..." - falou, deixando-a envergonhada. - "Comporte-se, hein..." - recomendou com um tom levemente divertido na voz. Tinha certeza que a filha não causaria problemas.

"Pode deixar..." - Sakura riu, caminhando para o portão ao lado do pai. - "Estou indo!".

"Sakura!" - chamou-a antes que se afastasse. - "Eu sei que é difícil e exige muita coragem mudar certas coisas que se relacionam diretamente ao nosso coração, mas..." - começou com um sorriso gentil, vendo um olhar intrigado surgir no rosto da filha. - "Mas se nós mesmos não efetuarmos essas mudanças, ninguém fará isso por nós!".

"O que o senhor...?" - ela começou um pouco confusa, mas parou levemente espantada, parecendo ter compreendido a que o homem se referia.

"Não tenha medo de ser sincera com seus sentimentos... tenho certeza que Shaoran entenderá...".

"O quê?" - encarava-o com os olhos arregalados. - "Como o senhor...?".

"Esqueceu que eu sou seu pai, Sakura?" - observou-a gentilmente por alguns instantes, antes de concluir. - "Tenho certeza que, quando o momento certo chegar, você vai saber o que fazer. Apenas tome cuidado para não deixar esse momento passar por você...".

Sakura meneou positivamente a cabeça com um sorriso constrangido e abraçou-o novamente.

"Obrigada, papai!" - disse emocionada, antes de soltá-lo. - "Faça uma boa viagem!".

"Muito obrigado!" - falou, vendo-a se afastar correndo. Mais uma vez, estava atrasada.

* * *

"Por enquanto é isso. Vejo vocês após as aulas..." - o Sr. Onoda encerrou a reunião de classe, retirando-se. 

"Eu também já vou..." - Sakura pegou uma pasta com alguns panfletos da bolsa. - "Tomoyo, você me empresta os seus cadernos depois? Eu tenho que colocar a matéria que estou perdendo por causa do comitê, em dia...".

"Ah, claro..." - a morena começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Não se preocupe, Tomoyo..." - Shaoran balançava a cabeça rindo baixinho. - "Eu empresto meu caderno para ela mais tarde...".

"Ah, obrigada..." - ela o encarou, suspirando desanimada ao se lembrar do que o pai dissera mais cedo. Como saberia quando o _momento certo_ havia chegado? O que era esse tal _momento certo_?

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura?" - Tomoyo perguntou preocupada com o estranho abatimento da amiga.

"Não..." - disse olhando no relógio. - "Eu estava pensando no que papai deve estar fazendo agora lá em casa. Eu espero que ele não esqueça de levar nada..." - falou, olhando para os panfletos que tinha em mãos. - "Ah, Shaoran..." - chamou-o constrangida. - "Pode dizer ao senhor Wei que ele não precisa me pegar em casa?" - pediu, recebendo um olhar desconfiado.

"Como assim? Por quê?".

"É que eu consegui colocar o que vou levar para sua casa em uma única mala, e não acho que precise do carro...".

"Tem certeza que colocou tudo o que vai precisar em uma só mala?" - Shaoran perguntou intrigado.

"Tenho sim..." - ela nem pensou antes de responder.

"Eu não consigo acreditar..." - sorriu de lado, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" - indagou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Até parece que eu não sei o que as garotas carregam nas malas. Está se esquecendo que eu tenho quatro irmãs?" - cruzou os braços, fazendo ar de entendido. - "E eu também me lembro que você praticamente carrega sua casa junto quando saímos em excursão ou viagem..." - acrescentou, vendo-a encará-lo ofendida.

"Eu não carrego tanta coisa assim! Sempre levo só o essencial...".

Ele sorriu suavemente, observando-a com aquela expressão indignada. Ela ficava muito engraçada; tão bonitinha com o biquinho e os olhos verdes brilhantes mirando-o diretamente. Não se passou muito tempo, entretanto, antes que os orbes esmeralda se desviassem e o semblante aborrecido se tornasse ruborizado, fazendo-o perceber que se distraíra enquanto a admirava.

Shaoran disfarçou olhando para o lado e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu tenho que ir..." - Sakura disse recuperando-se parcialmente do embaraço. - "Ahm... Shaoran, você não precisa ficar me esperando no horário da saída. Eu não sei a que horas irei sair daqui hoje..." - suspirou cansada só de pensar em todo o trabalho que teria pela frente. - "Mas eu estarei na sua casa às seis horas, sem falta..." - concluiu, antes de sair da sala sob o olhar atento de Tomoyo.

A morena assistiu toda aquela interação; mais desconfiada a cada reação dos dois. Já sabia que a amiga era muito boba para tentar disfarçar sentimentos e acabara de descobrir que Shaoran era um ator tão ruim quanto Sakura. Ela tinha certeza, agora, que alguma coisa havia acontecido entre eles... Mas _o quê_?

* * *

Shaoran estava terminando de ajeitar a mesa da sala de jantar enquanto, na cozinha, Wei ajudava Yelan com o que seria servido aquela noite. A mulher insistira em fazer algo especial de boas-vindas para Sakura e ele estava particularmente animado por saber que teriam seu doce predileto, _tenshin_, para sobremesa. 

Suspirou cansado, passando as mãos pelo cabelo ao pensar que aquela animação era apenas uma máscara para disfarçar a ansiedade que sentia. Sakura chegaria a qualquer instante e ele não sabia se conseguiria agir com normalidade.

_'Acalme-se, Shaoran. Vai dar tudo certo...'_, concentrou-se em sua própria respiração, relaxando levemente, mas não por muito tempo, pois o interfone logo tocou, deixando-o ainda mais inquieto.

Yelan atendeu e autorizou o porteiro a deixar Sakura subir. Depois foi em direção à sala, onde encontrou o filho encarando a parede, pensativo.

Ele tentava pensar em uma maneira de não deixar sua mãe perceber que alguma coisa estava _errada_ em seu relacionamento com Sakura, mas estava complicado. Não conseguia chegar a uma solução.

"Xiao Lang..." - a mulher o chamou assustando-o levemente. - "Não vai recepcionar sua amiga?" - indagou, apontando para a entrada.

"Ah, claro!" - encaminhou-se para a porta, abrindo-a e aguardando que Sakura saísse do elevador.

* * *

Sakura apertou o botão para o sétimo andar e observou a porta do elevador se fechar enquanto seu coração acelerava. Sabia que não havia motivos para estar nervosa. Apenas iria passar algum tempo na casa de Shaoran... 

_'Eu tenho que colocar a cabeça no lugar. É só o Shaoran... Apenas meu bom amigo Shaoran...'_, repetia mentalmente como se fosse uma espécie de mantra, sem grande efeito. Quanto mais tentava relaxar, mais estranha se sentia. O trajeto do elevador pareceu mais longo do que o normal, servindo para aumentar ainda mais a ansiedade que a invadia como se estivesse sempre esperando que algo acontecesse. Mas quando a porta se abriu, no entanto, ela teve a impressão de que havia subido rápido demais. Não estava mentalmente preparada para encarar a situação ainda. Precisava de mais tempo...

"Ah... você está aí!" - Shaoran a surpreendeu, aparecendo à sua frente no corredor. - "Eu achei estranho ninguém sair do elevador. O que houve?" - indagou, vendo-a com os olhos arregalados sem falar nada.

_'Ele é apenas um amigo...'_, essas palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Desde o dia anterior estava tentando se convencer de que poderia voltar a ver tudo como antes. Aquele ali à sua frente era Shaoran Li, o rapaz que ela conheceu durante a oitava série. Era seu melhor amigo e... paixão secreta. Não podia ser tão difícil!

Apesar do sentimento não-correspondido, nunca tivera complicações diante dele. Sempre conseguira ser espontânea. _'Por que não conseguiria fazer isso agora?'_.

"Sakura?" - ele a chamou, tocando-a suavemente no braço.

Ela estremeceu de maneira quase imperceptível. Conhecia muito bem a resposta. Aquele beijo complicara tudo. Se não tivessem se beijado ela não estaria em constante expectativa. Não ficaria desejando... Ansiando por mais beijos dele.

"Essa não!" - ela falou subitamente, assustando-o, e dando um tapa na própria testa. - "Esqueci meu travesseiro..." - reclamou, fazendo-o rir de maneira aliviada.

"Eu sabia que acabaria esquecendo alguma coisa. Não era possível que tivesse colocado tudo dentro de uma só bolsa..." - ele comentou, pegando a mala dela e a carregando para dentro. - "Venha! Vamos entrar logo, senhorita cabeça de vento..." - chamou. Sakura o seguiu um pouco envergonhada.

"Boa noite, Sakura. Seja bem vinda!" - Yelan a cumprimentou de forma sorridente.

"Boa noite, Senhora Li. Muito obrigada por me receber..." - disse polidamente, seguindo Shaoran com o olhar enquanto ele adentrava o corredor, levando sua bolsa para o quarto onde ficaria hospedada. Antes de tomar qualquer decisão quanto ao que fazer, teria que descobrir se era apenas ela ou se ele também queria repetir a _experiência_ de domingo. E era isso o que iria fazer.

* * *

Eriol estava a alguns minutos observando a namorada enquanto ela olhava para longe fazendo umas expressões muito engraçadas ao invés de almoçar. Encostou-se ao banco onde estavam sentados começando a se sentir preocupado, por mais que ficar observando Tomoyo agir distraidamente fosse divertido, aquilo não era natural. No dia anterior ela esteve tão estranha que o ensaio da música que apresentariam na abertura da gincana acabou sendo cancelado, porque a corista não conseguia se concentrar no que estava fazendo. 

"Tudo bem, meu anjo..." – ele suspirou, tirando o _obentô _das mãos dela e segurando gentilmente seu rosto para que olhasse para ele. – "Será que podes me dizer o que está te incomodando?".

Tomoyo o encarou com confusão e dúvida nos olhos ametista; cogitava se devia ou não falar com o namorado sem conversar antes com Sakura, mas ao reparar a preocupação no jeito que o inglês a encarava decidiu abrir o jogo.

"Você não notou nada de estranho no comportamento de Sakura e Li essa semana?" - indagou vendo a preocupação no rosto do rapaz desaparecer enquanto ele suspirava levemente, balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse que aquele fosse o motivo.

A morena permaneceu encarando-o à espera de alguma outra resposta além daquele irritante sorriso de _Mona lisa_ que ele exibia, mas, quando pensou que ele fosse finalmente dizer algo, foram interrompidos pela chegada de Rika e Chiharu.

"Desculpem por atrapalhar o almoço de vocês..." – Rika pediu timidamente.

"Está tudo bem..." - Tomoyo sorriu, suspirando pesadamente. Não havia percebido, mas a atitude de Eriol a deixara levemente incomodada. Aquele não era assunto para ser tomado levianamente! Era de Sakura que estavam falando...

Decidiu ignorar temporariamente a questão e prestar atenção nas amigas que pareciam preocupadas.

"O que houve?" - viu-as trocarem um olhar incerto, antes de falar.

"Tomoyo, nós estamos um pouco preocupadas com Sakura..." - Rika falou, sendo interrompida pela morena.

"Então vocês também perceberam algo estranho!" - Tomoyo comentou, lançando um olhar acusativo para Eriol que dizia _'eu não fui a única a perceber. Como você pode não ter percebido?'_.

"Isso quer dizer que _nem_ você sabe o que houve?" - Chiharu questionou vendo-a menear a cabeça.

"Não. Ela não me contou nada, mas eu reparei que há algo de diferente desde segunda-feira...".

"Sim. Eu lembro de ter ouvido Naoko comentar que ela estava radiante aquele dia. Como se algo maravilhoso tivesse acontecido..." - Chiharu falou como se devaneasse, talvez imaginando algo romântico que tivesse acontecido com Sakura.

"No entanto, ontem, quando chegou à sala parecia melancólica e um pouco ansiosa..." - Tomoyo adicionou, suspirando.

"O Li também está fora do normal..." - Rika começou pensativa.

"Acho que estais fazendo _tempestade em copo d'água_..." - Eriol, enfim, se pronunciou de forma tranqüila. - "É natural que aqueles dois estejam desconfortáveis no presente momento, afinal, o relacionamento deles está passando por uma importante mudança...".

As garotas encararam o jovem com os olhos arregalados por um instante.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, o que você está sabendo? Shaoran lhe contou alguma coisa?" - Tomoyo indagou cruzando os braços. Seria possível que, mesmo vendo-a preocupada com a situação, e sabendo o que acontecera, não tenha se dignado a lhe contar? Que tipo de namorado era ele?

Eriol sorriu animado, dando a Tomoyo a impressão de estar se divertindo com seu estado de espírito.

"Sei o mesmo que qualquer um, meu anjo. Shaoran _também_ não me disse nada..." - ele respondeu vendo-a olhá-lo desconfiada. - "Mas isso não impede que eu crie algumas teorias sobre o que se passa com meu amigo...".

"Por exemplo?" – Chiharu não pôde conter a curiosidade.

"Eu notei que Shaoran tem agido estranhamente com Sakura, sentindo-se tenso ou mesmo amedrontado por alguma razão...".

"Mas isso não faz sentido!" - Tomoyo exclamou.

"Eu sei! Que razões ele teria para isso, não é?" – abriu um sorriso de lado, olhando para cada uma das garotas e notando certa impaciência. Sakura tinha realmente muita sorte por ter amigas tão fiéis. – "Foi aí que me veio um pensamento à mente. É apenas uma suposição, mas pensei que, talvez, ele esteja agindo dessa maneira por não conseguir lidar com um novo tipo de sentimento que o vem dominando, pouco a pouco... Ele está confuso!".

"Mas isso não explica as atitudes de Sakura...".

"Quanto a ela não sei o que dizer, Sasaki. Não a conheço bem o suficiente para fazer conjeturas..." – olhou para as garotas sorrindo astucioso, como se estivesse lançando a elas um desafio. – "Não faço idéia do que poderia ter acontecido para que Sakura não conseguisse mais controlar seus sentimentos..." - concluiu vendo-as ficarem pensativas.

* * *

Mais tarde, aquele dia, assim que chegou ao apartamento dos Li, Sakura foi atendida por Shaoran quase imediatamente após ter apertado a campainha. 

"Seja bem vinda!". – ele a recebeu alegre.

"Ah, obrigada! Eu cheguei!" - disse levemente embaraçada enquanto entrava. - "Sua mãe não está?" - estranhou o silêncio.

"Não. Ela e Wei foram ao mercado, mas não demoram..." - sentou-se no sofá de maneira desleixada, vendo-a permanecer em pé no meio da sala.

"Eu vou trocar de roupa, então... ahm... se me der licença...".

"Claro! Fique à vontade. Sinta-se em casa!".

"Já volto!".

Assim que Sakura desapareceu de vista no corredor, Shaoran se permitiu respirar profundamente, aliviado por não estar se sentindo tão desconfortável diante dela; e ficava grato por Sakura parecer estar tranqüila também, o que facilitava a interação entre eles.

Voltou-se para a televisão, onde passava um programa de videoclipes antigos. Perguntou-se quando a mãe chegaria sem ter certeza se queria que ela voltasse logo ou retardasse seu retorno.

"Eu adoro essa música!" – Sakura comentou sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá e olhando para a tela. Instantes depois, soltou um suspiro cansado atraindo a atenção do rapaz.

"Muito trabalho com a organização da gincana?" – ele indagou vendo-a confirmar com a cabeça.

"Estamos com um problema de prazos..." – falou prendendo o cabelo com uma presilha. – "O grupo encarregado de preparar a decoração devia ter entregado as faixas e cartazes externos hoje e amanhã o material da decoração interna..." – suspirou pesadamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas de maneira pensativa. – "Isso atrapalha todo o nosso cronograma. Íamos pendurar as faixas amanhã de manhã. Acho que vamos precisar de ajuda extra para..." – parou de falar ouvindo a introdução de uma música na televisão.

Shaoran estranhou a interrupção e se sentiu ainda mais incomodado ao vê-la abrir um sorriso, endireitando-se no sofá, parecendo inesperadamente revigorada ao som de _'Livin' __la__ vida loca'_.

"Você gosta dessa música?" – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Aquilo não tinha nada a ver com o gosto da garota, ele tinha certeza. Ela balançou a cabeça levemente sem desviar os olhos da tela.

"Não é bem da música..." – comentou com um sorrisinho levado. – "Mas esse _Ricky Martin_ é um pedaço de mau caminho. Que inveja das mulheres latinas..." – disse suspirando e fazendo o chinês arregalar os olhos.

"O quê?! Sakura, como você pode gostar desse cara?!" – ele perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

"Ora, é bem fácil na realidade, Shaoran..." – ela o encarou seriamente. - "Ele é bonitão... e dança super bem! Olha só esse rebolado!".

"M-mas Sakura... as músicas não têm nenhum sentido. Não têm conteúdo!" – rebateu ainda chocado. – "É um daqueles cantores de momento; ninguém mais se lembra quem ele é... e provavelmente deve ser _gay_!" – argumentou, vendo-a voltar-se para ele com um olhar sério.

Não podia acreditar. Recusava-se a aceitar ouvir aquilo vindo de Sakura... De sua amiga Sakura. Ela não podia ter essa faceta.

Sakura o encarava através da franja que caía parcialmente sobre seus olhos sorrindo marota; Shaoran sentiu o coração acelerar e a boca secar. Devia ser apenas sua imaginação, mas aquele olhar lhe pareceu tremendamente provocativo. Engoliu em seco, pegando-se, pela primeira vez, a pensar em como aqueles olhos geralmente tão inocentes eram, ao mesmo tempo tão sedutores. Agiam como um imã, forçando-o a mergulhar na piscina esmeralda. Sentia-se como se estivesse sob o efeito de algum tipo de hipnose.

"Por acaso, você está com ciúmes do _Ricky_?" – ela perguntou subitamente em meio a uma risada divertida, fazendo-o assustar-se levemente.

"Não! Eu..." - Shaoran sabia que havia ficado vermelho, mas não havia o que pudesse fazer naquela situação; não conseguia afastar aquele olhar de sua cabeça.

Sakura o encarava curiosamente como se esperasse uma resposta; mas juntar pensamentos coerentes era algo que ele se sentia incapacitado de fazer no presente momento.

Uma brisa fria balançou as cortinas da sala e alcançou o sofá, fazendo Sakura se arrepiar e se encolher, esfregando os braços para aquecê-los.

"Puxa, a temperatura diminuiu hoje, _nee_..." - ela comentou, olhando para o tecido que dançava ao sabor do vento.

Ele, entretanto, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos das mãos finas que acariciavam a pele acetinada e que, dos braços foram suavemente ao pescoço longo e delicado que parecia pedir para ser beijado, abrindo caminho para que pudesse alcançar os pequenos, rosados e deliciosos...

Shaoran ficou aliviado ao escutar o som de chaves na fechadura da porta. Sua mãe e Wei haviam chegado e ele estava a salvo, pois tinha certeza que não poderia se controlar por muito mais tempo.

* * *

Shaoran suspirou pesadamente ouvindo Eriol falar sobre as suas expectativas para a apresentação na gincana sem parecer se importar com a sua falta de interesse. Ele estava com problemas demais para ficar se importando com as coisas que o inglês dizia... 

"Ah, olhe a Sakura..." – Eriol apontou para o outro lado do pátio, fazendo o chinês se voltar imediatamente para o lugar onde a garota caminhava ao lado de Yoshida.

Por trás dos óculos, o britânico estreitou levemente os olhos com um sorriso à _Da Vinci_, observando o, até então, distraído colega franzir as sobrancelhas lançando um olhar gélido para o casal. Sentiu pena do pobre Yoshida, pois, se olhar matasse, ele teria sofrido um ataque cardíaco fulminante naquele mesmo momento.

"Tu sabes, Shaoran, que as meninas comentaram comigo que Sakura tem agido estranhamente essa semana..." – disse atraindo a atenção do rapaz que o encarou com os olhos arregalados e aterrorizados.

"Estranha? Como assim estranha?".

Eriol teve que se controlar ao máximo para não acabar dando risada, mas era bastante óbvio que Shaoran escondia alguma coisa e estava morrendo de medo que alguém descobrisse.

"É! Eu realmente não tinha percebido antes, mas agora realmente vejo que é verdade. Ela parece mais alegre..." – fez uma pausa e olhou para o lugar onde a garota estava de forma pensativa. - "Isso faz sentido! Ela tem passado bastante tempo com o Yoshida durante toda a semana... Realmente, a linha que divide o amor e o ódio é muito fi-..." – interrompeu-se ao ver o amigo se levantar irritado.

"Não é por causa _daquele cara_! Deve ser porque nós..." – Shaoran parou, percebendo que havia falado besteira. Como iria sair daquela situação? Não poderia contar ao Eriol! Não poderia!

Encontrou uma saída ao ver Sakura se afastar para voltar ao interior do colégio.

"Ah! É mesmo... E-eu acabei de lembrar que me inscrevi como voluntário para ajudar com o trabalho do comitê depois das aulas. Eles estão precisando de ajuda. É uma pena que você não possa ir também porque tem que ensaiar com Tomoyo..." – pegou a mochila que estava no chão e saiu correndo sem olhar para trás, deixando Eriol com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

_'Isso está ficando _tão_ interessante...'_.

* * *

Shaoran guardou, no armário do zelador, a escada que usara para prender ao teto a corrente de papel que cruzava os corredores de uma ponta à outra, e expirou cansado, alongando os braços e as costas que estavam levemente doloridos enquanto seguia pelo corredor em direção ao primeiro andar. 

"Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer ao Eriol depois por isso...", murmurou trincando levemente os dentes ao lembrar que o amigo o seguira para dentro do prédio, obrigando-o a oferecer ajuda para Sakura. _'Sádico dissimulado de uma figa!'_.

"Cuidado! Sai da frente..." – Sakura quase esbarrou nele subindo as escadas enquanto carregava três caixas, mantendo-as presas com o queixo.

"Hei! Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso..." – ele pegou as embalagens das mãos da garota antes que ela pudesse reclamar.

"Obrigada!" – suspirou, sorrindo levemente. - "Já terminou o seu trabalho, Shaoran?".

"Já sim! Para onde vai isso aqui?" – quis saber.

"Para a sala de materiais sobressalentes no terceiro andar..." – disse apontando para o andar de cima. Alguns minutos de silêncio se instalaram entre eles depois disso, até deixarem os pacotes no lugar certo.

"Ainda estamos muito atrasados com o planejamento?" – ele perguntou, vendo-a fechar a porta.

"Não muito..." – respondeu um pouco preocupada. – "Mas decidimos adiar alguns eventos que estavam agendados para hoje e..." – interrompeu-se e suspirou, encarando-o de forma terna. – "Shaoran, eu queria agradecê-lo por ficar no colégio até mais tarde para nos ajudar. Você sabe que não precisava ter feito isso...".

"Não precisa agradecer! Além disso, foi divertido, apesar de cansativo...".

"Sabe, Isamu disse que sua ajuda é totalmente bem-vinda e me pediu para perguntar se você se importaria de vir outro dia..." – comentou, fazendo Shaoran fechar a cara. – "Afinal, estamos precisando de todo apoio possível...".

"Claro! E por que não?" – respondeu tentando disfarçar a irritação.

"Eu estou cada vez mais impressionada com ele, sabia?" – sorriu. – "É incrível a forma como ele mantém a calma, apesar de estarmos com alguns problemas; consegue nos passar uma sensação de que tudo vai dar certo no final..." – suspirou levemente. – "É quase como se tivesse a resposta para tudo...".

O rapaz soltou um muxoxo incompreensível que a fez se voltar curiosamente para ele, interrompendo o que estava falando.

"Shaoran..." – parou, fazendo-o voltar-se para trás ao ouvi-la chamar. Exibia um olhar que dispensava quaisquer palavras para saber que ela estava preocupada. – "Eu o estou aborrecendo com essa conversa, não é?" – suspirou inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado.

"Por que você acha que está me aborrecendo?" – perguntou, esboçando um sorriso.

"É que... ando tão ocupada com toda essa história da gincana que..." – abaixou levemente o olhar. – "Sinto como se... estivesse deixando você de lado...".

"É claro que não! Que bobagem!" – viu-a menear a cabeça negativamente.

"É sim! Eu tenho me ausentado tanto, quase não conversamos mais... e olha que estou passando uns dias na sua casa!" – ela riu nervosamente. – "É quase como..." – interrompeu-se, fechando os olhos e suspirou, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. _'Como se estivéssemos nos evitando'_, completou mentalmente. Realmente o estava evitando. Porque, depois daquele dia, tudo parecia tão superficial, educado demais. Sabia que o motivo para estar se envolvendo tanto no comitê era justamente para não ter que encará-lo.

_'Porque vê-lo cara a cara me faz desejar, mais uma vez...'_, abriu os olhos encontrando os orbes chocolate pousados sobre si de forma intensa.

Shaoran sentia o coração bater descompassado com cada gesto de Sakura, não conseguindo desviar o olhar; e quando a viu enrubescer ao notar a forma como a estava encarando sentiu o ar faltar. Por que sentia tanta necessidade de beijá-la novamente?

_'Eu não posso ser o único a estar sentindo isso...'_, pensou tomando uma decisão.

"Venha comigo um instante..." - ele a puxou pela mão para a sala de aula mais próxima.

Ela imediatamente notou os tons carmins do poente que preenchiam a sala, enquanto o chinês fechava a porta ainda a segurando.

"O que houve?" – a garota indagou confusa, quando ele se voltou para ela, parecendo não ter certeza do que estava fazendo, mas então...

Ele deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se e, segurando a outra mão dela, empurrou-a suavemente para trás, encostando-a contra a parede.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram imediatamente, acompanhando um leve estremecimento do corpo delicado. Sakura sentiu um frio na barriga quando a respiração morna e alterada dele começou a roçar em seu rosto.

Shaoran soltou uma das mãos dela, segurando-a pelo braço por medo que ela saísse dali, mas Sakura nem sequer pensara nisso e, sem ao menos refletir, viu-se agarrando a blusa dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Os olhos verdes fixos na boca trêmula de ansiedade do rapaz.

Ficaram encarando-se por alguns instantes, e Sakura começou a sentir os lábios secos, umedecendo-os com a ponta da língua. Imediatamente notou um brilho mais forte no olhar do chinês, exatamente antes de ele dar fim à pequena distância que os separava.

Quando as bocas se tocaram foi como se centenas de borboletas começassem a bater asas ao mesmo tempo dentro dos dois, como se uma corrente elétrica se espalhasse pela espinha.

Ele levou uma das mãos à nuca dela, segurando-a firmemente, enquanto passava o outro braço pelas costas de Sakura, aproximando-a ainda mais. Ela sentiu as pernas tremerem de tal forma que, se Shaoran não a estivesse segurando, certamente iria ao chão.

Separaram-se tentando recuperar o fôlego. Os narizes se tocando os olhos se mirando profundamente. Sakura soltou a camisa dele e passou os braços pelo pescoço de Shaoran, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes da nuca. Abriu um sorriso doce ao ouvi-lo suspirar, aproveitando a carícia suave e, então, beijou-o brevemente. Uma. Duas vezes. Tentadora.

Shaoran sorriu, aceitando a provocação e voltou a se aproximar, tomando-lhe novamente os lábios e puxando-a para mais perto com a mão que se encontrava na nuca dela, aprofundando ainda mais a carícia.

**_Continua... _**

**_

* * *

_**

**N/A –** _Aiya, minna!!_

Ó.ò Eu sei que demorei. Exatamente 2 meses e 17 dias... Mas tentem entender, este capítulo foi muito importante e aposto que vocês gostaram, não gostaram? (olha contente para a expressão de satisfação dos leitores) Que bom! Que bom!! Mas é melhor se prepararem, pois as coisas vão começar a esquentar a partir de agora e não vai ser exatamente para melhor... Pronto... não falo mais nada!!

Mudando de assunto, o relacionamento S&S está afetando a vida de todos os amigos deles, mas eles nem se deram conta... Apesar de tudo, eles deram um grande passo hoje e quero ver o que vão fazer daqui para frente. Porque eu sinceramente não sei mais o que fazer com eles... Eu escrevo o roteiro, passo para eles, mas eles fazem o que bem entendem... hehehehe...

Não vou me estender muito nas notas hoje, então...

_Observações:_

Foi algo inesperado e muito divertido usar o ex-menudo **_Ricky Martin_** nesse capítulo, apesar de _Livin la vida loca_ não ser a música dele que eu mais goste...

A "música tema" do capítulo é mais agitada e pesada que as anteriores e eu a escolhi porque quis dar certa ênfase ao Li nesse capítulo e ao que ele estava sentindo. Espero ter conseguido.

Mais alguma coisa?? (encara a parede por algumas horas) Ah! Os agradecimentos!! Céus, como pude esquecer disso? Deve ser resultado da prova que fiz mais cedo hoje... o.ò Não estou pensando direito...

_Doomo arigatou gozaimasu_: Taís, Mary Marcato, _okaa-san_, Aninha, Mok-chan, Rubby, Rafinha, Kath, Rô e a todos os _reviewers_. Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic!!

Beijinhos.

**_Yoru. _**(_12/04/07 23:18h. "Além do óbvio ululante que pulula nas mentes humanas."_).

* * *

**Espaço da Revisora **_(pode entrar!!)_: 

Eu gostei do capítulo... tá certo, esse outro beijo demorou horrores, como diria a Mar já estava pronta p entrar na fic e trancar os dois num quarto... ehehehehe

Adorei o capítulo... o Syaoran ta tão confuso q agora eu tô até com pena dele... ahahahah... mas a situação é mesmo difícil, seja p ele ou p ela...qdo amor de amigo vira amor romântico, é complicado... n queremos perder a amizade e às vezes ficamos calados, mas dá uma agonia tremenda n dizer... eheheheh

Bjs  
**_Rô._**


	13. Doushite tada no tomodashi na no

**Subtítulo:**_"__Se estamos assim tão próximos, então por que somos apenas amigos?"_, trecho da música **konna ni chikaku de... **do anime _Nodame Cantabile_, interpretada por _**Crystal Kay**_.  
_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
**_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Capítulo Treze  
_**Konna ni chikaku de mitsumetemo  
Doushite tada no tomodachi na no?**_

Sakura terminou de pentear o cabelo e o prendeu em um rabo de cavalo, ficando ligeiramente irritada com o tamanho de sua franja; estava comprida demais para ser usada solta, mas curta demais para ficar presa e insistia em se soltar.

"E eu estava querendo deixar essa coisa crescer…" - murmurou, procurando por alguma presilha que a mantivesse no lugar durante as atividades do dia. _'Será que eu já guardei na bolsa?'_, perguntou-se encarando, com um pouco de desânimo, a mala que estava pronta no canto do quarto, já que iria passar o domingo em casa com Touya. - "Ah, eu não vou mexer em você só por causa dessa minha franja chata…" - reclamou, olhando novamente para o espelho e depois, indecisa, para o brilho labial quase novo que estava em cima da penteadeira. Seria atrevimento demais se usasse aquilo?

"Sakura, venha tomar café ou iremos nos atrasar hoje… _de novo_!" - Shaoran bateu na porta do quarto, fazendo-a pegar o brilho e guardá-lo no bolso do uniforme antes de sair, encontrando-o do lado de fora.

"Seu impaciente!" - passou rapidamente por ele em direção à cozinha, mostrando-lhe a língua. - "Bom dia, Wei! Nossa! Que cheiro gostoso. O que temos para o café hoje?" - perguntou, sentando-se à mesa enquanto o mordomo colocava os pratos a sua frente.

"Bom dia, jovem Sakura…" - o homem a cumprimentou sorridente. - "Hoje nós temos broa de milho e erva-doce com geléia caseira de maçã e suco de abacaxi com gengibre…".

"Parece ótimo! Obrigada." - sorriu, olhando para o prato. - "Agradeço pela comida!" - disse iniciando a refeição e se deliciando.

Observava Shaoran de esguelha, notando que evitava encará-la enquanto tomava o desjejum, estando pensativo. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto pensando nos últimos dois dias.

Não imaginara na quinta-feira, quando se beijaram no colégio, que conseguiriam agir com naturalidade diante de outras pessoas, principalmente considerando aquela primeira _experiência_ que tiveram… Mas felizmente, percebera que as reações de Shaoran variavam de acordo com as suas próprias. Quando ela se mostrava tranqüila e agia espontaneamente, ele não demonstrava desconforto, mas se ela se sentia, por alguma razão, embaraçada ele ficava imediatamente nervoso. Sabia, então, que cabia a ela manter a tranqüilidade para evitar que o incômodo de antes voltasse a aparecer. Cabia a ela, sim, pois Shaoran estava claramente muito confuso com o que estava acontecendo.

Não que ela não estivesse confusa, principalmente no que se relacionava aos sentimentos do rapaz. Há algum tempo havia perdido as esperanças de Shaoran vir a sentir alguma outra coisa além de amizade por ela. Sim, a amizade que tinham era estranha aos olhos dos outros, mas eles se entendiam perfeitamente; ela sabia que todas as manifestações de carinho da parte dele eram desprovidos de outras intenções e mesmo as manifestações de ciúme eram repletas de um sentimento gentil, e em muito se pareciam com as de Touya. Entretanto as coisas mudaram e ela podia ver isso no jeito com que ele a observava desde que se beijaram. Mas Shaoran ainda não estava pronto para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, e a última coisa que Sakura queria era assustá-lo, quando, finalmente, via uma oportunidade de ter seus sentimentos retribuídos, seus sonhos realizados. Esse era o motivo pelo qual ainda não havia revelado o que sentia, mas esperava que ele conseguisse entender logo o significado de seus beijos.

'_Não que eu não possa aproveitar enquanto ele não entender, afinal se eu for esperar por ele__ sabe-se lá quando isso vai acontecer…'_, um misto de zombaria e malícia se apossou de seu rosto, fazendo-a interromper a refeição para não acabar engasgando pelo que estava pensando. Quando foi que se tornara tão corajosa e atrevida?

Suspirou, voltando à realidade e percebeu que Shaoran se retirava, tendo terminado de comer. Colocou o pedaço de pão que ainda restava em seu prato na boca e se levantou correndo para escovar os dentes antes de sair.

Quando passava o brilho nos lábios, ouviu Shaoran dizendo que ia chamar o elevador. Deu uma última olhada no espelho, pegou sua bolsa e saiu, acenando para Wei.

Viu que Shaoran estava segurando o elevador. Sorriu em agradecimento e entrou, imitada por ele. Permaneceram em silêncio durante alguns segundos até que ele começou a se aproximar dela.

"Está sentindo esse perfume?" - perguntou buscando a fonte da doce fragrância que preenchia o ambiente. - "Parece… chocolate…" - falou encarando-a com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso maroto no rosto. - "Por que você está cheirando a chocolate?".

Ela sorriu, olhando-o por baixo dos cílios e tocou com a ponta do dedo nos lábios brilhosos.

"Tem sabor de chocolate, também…" - sussurrou de forma inocente, fazendo o rapaz arregalar levemente os olhos.

"Tem é?" - ele começou a se inclinar sobre Sakura, mantendo o olhar fixo no dela. Podia sentir o aroma se misturar à respiração quente da garota e estava quase provando o doce sabor daquela boca quando sentiu o elevador parar. Afastou-se rapidamente, antes que a porta se abrisse no segundo andar para que um dos condôminos entrasse.

* * *

Por ser o último dia antes da gincana, todos os alunos foram mobilizados pelos professores e estavam sob a supervisão dos membros da comissão organizadora. Sakura olhava orgulhosa para sua turma trabalhando na preparação do auditório do colégio, onde aconteceria a etapa de apresentações do show de talentos. 

Mas apesar de satisfeita com a animação de sua classe, Sakura experimentava uma sensação de nervosismo que lhe gelava o estômago. Será que não estava sendo muito mandona e abusando de sua função?

"Kinomoto, o que você acha melhor?" - uma garota responsável pela iluminação do palco se aproximou dela, com uma folha de papel onde apareciam dois diagramas com esquemas de luzes.

"Bem…" - ela olhou para os desenhos um pouco confusa. - "Eu não entendo muito desse assunto…" - disse com sinceridade. - "Mas você está no grupo de teatro, não é? Faça o que julgar melhor. Eu me responsabilizarei…" - sorriu vendo a garota assentir levemente, antes de se afastar.

Ela caminhava por toda a sala, conversando com todos os grupos para saber se estava tudo certo e se precisavam de ajuda ou de algum material.

"Nós precisaremos de mais fita adesiva…" - Yamazaki disse quando ela se aproximou do grupo que era formado por ele, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika e Tomoyo.

"Eu vou pedir mais alguns rolos na sala de materiais suplementares, então…" - sorriu conferindo o que mais precisaria.

"Não quer que eu pegue o material para você, Sakura?" - o rapaz perguntou, querendo ser prestativo.

"Não se preocupe, Yamazaki. Eu tenho que pegar o material de outras equipes também, então…" - interrompeu-se ao ouvir seu nome.

"…é patética e só me faz rir, distribuindo esses sorrisos ridículos! Não entende nada sobre liderança a estúpida…" - Yamazato comentava em alto e bom tom com suas amigas, atraindo os olhares de todos que estavam num raio de três metros de distância.

"O que você…" - Tomoyo começou irritada, mas foi interrompida por Sakura de forma enérgica.

"Um minuto de atenção, pessoal!" - chamou a atenção de todos. - "Como já está quase na hora do almoço e o serviço está bem adiantado, faremos uma pausa agora. Como o professor Onoda falou em sala mais cedo, quem estiver inscrito nas atividades de amanhã não precisa retornar após o intervalo, está bem?" - sorriu levemente ao ver os colegas concordando. - "E para quem retornar, eu terei o material extra aqui comigo após o almoço. É só! Muito obrigada a todos pelo trabalho e esforço…" - inclinou-se levemente, encerrando o discurso, antes dos colegas começarem a se retirar.

"Eu não falei? Ela quer dizer que manda, mas nem consegue enfrentar uma pequena crítica… Deve ser porque é verdade, não concordam?" - Yamazato continuou a provocação, encarando Sakura diretamente com um sorriso cínico.

Sakura abaixou levemente os olhos, respirando profundamente, para não acabar perdendo a compostura. Estava com a cabeça cheia de problemas com os preparativos, havia ainda uma lista enorme de coisas a serem finalizadas até o final do dia, só que ela não acreditava que isso justificaria qualquer tipo de grosseria de sua parte com os colegas, por isso, estava tentando ser o mais agradável possível com todos.

Percebeu que seria melhor sair dali, antes que falasse besteira, quando passou a pensar em respostas que envolviam Shaoran e os beijos que tinham trocado para revidar as afrontas da ruiva.

"Yamazaki, você se importa de ficar no meu lugar por um instante até que todos saiam?" - questionou para o amigo, um pouco perturbada.

"É claro que não, Sakura…" - ele sorriu, pegando a prancheta que ela tinha em mãos. - "Afinal, como monitor da turma, eu estou aqui para auxiliá-la também…" - completou, recebendo um olhar grato da garota.

Sakura suspirou com sorriso vacilante, encaminhando-se para a saída do teatro com certa urgência. Assim que alcançou o corredor, apressou os passos querendo ir o mais longe possível daquele lugar. Sem pensar muito, acabou subindo as escadas e chegou ao telhado, com a intenção de espairecer um pouco.

* * *

Shaoran conversava com Eriol e outros dois garotos que estavam em seu grupo, quando viu Sakura passar parecendo transtornada. 

"Com licença, pessoal. Eu já volto…" - falou saindo atrás da garota e deixando os colegas para trás com sorrisos divertidos no rosto.

Seguiu-a cada vez mais preocupado ao vê-la dirigir-se ao telhado. Parou na porta da cobertura, observando-a soltar os cabelos e massagear levemente a têmpora. Aproximou-se dela calmamente e parou ao seu lado.

"O que aconteceu?" - perguntou quando ela o encarou suspirando pesadamente.

"Nada…" - Sakura abriu um sorriso fraco, fazendo-o encará-la de forma aborrecida.

"Sakura…" - chamou-a, vendo-a desviar o olhar.

"Eu apenas me irritei com alguns comentários que escutei, não foi nada demais…" - explicou, ainda sem encará-lo.

"E _quem_ foi que lhe disse _o quê_?" - segurou-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele. Sakura permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, tentando decidir se deveria ou não contar a ele.

"A Yamazato…" - falou de forma áspera, olhando para o chão. - "Ela me deixa tão mal. Consegue despertar o que há de pior em mim…" - tremia levemente, segurando-se para não chorar de raiva. - "Eu não entendo porque ela faz tanta questão de me insultar e tentar me humilhar. Nunca fiz nada a ela!".

"O que foi que ela disse?" - Shaoran quis saber, exasperado por ver o estado em que Sakura se encontrava por causa da outra garota.

"Disse que não sei como liderar a turma e que só fico sorrindo feito idiota…" - fechou as mãos em punhos, erguendo a cabeça com as sobrancelhas contraídas e rangendo os dentes. - "Ela me chamou de incompetente como se eu estivesse brincando…".

"Ela não sabe do que está falando…" - interrompeu-a suavemente. - "Liderar é bem mais do que distribuir tarefas e dar ordens, esperando que elas sejam obedecidas. Um líder deve incentivar seus subordinados, aproveitando as habilidades individuais para alcançar um objetivo comum…" - viu-a suavizar a expressão prestando atenção em suas palavras. - "Você é uma líder nata, Sakura, e a prova disso é que conseguiu a cooperação de todos sem problema algum. Nossos colegas não fizeram objeções aos seus comandos porque a respeitam…" - terminou, acariciando de leve o rosto da garota, que fechou os olhos, aproveitando a carícia.

"Obrigada, Shaoran…" - abriu os olhos, encarando o rapaz à sua frente por um instante e, suspirando pesadamente, encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e o abraçou pela cintura.

"Não precisa agradecer…" - Shaoran retribuiu gentilmente o abraço, passando a mão pelos sedosos fios de cabelo da garota.

Ele suspirou aliviado pela situação não estar estranha diante da _pequena aventura _que estavam vivendo. Era em momentos como esse, nos quais Sakura precisava dele e de seu apoio, que podia afirmar que tudo continuava igual a antes. Eram amigos acima de tudo e continuariam a ser depois que aquela sensação de novidade e descobrimento passasse.

O que não parecia passar era aquela vontade de beij…

_'Não!'_, ele interrompeu a linha de seus pensamentos. Aquela proximidade em nada o afetava. Aquele abraço, as sedosas mechas de cabelo entre seus dedos ou o toque suave em suas costas não eram nada. Já haviam estado assim antes, como perfeitos amigos que eram. Embora na ocasião não houvesse aquele aroma adocicado de chocolate que insistia em se misturar com o perfume de _sakuras_ do xampu que ela costumava usar.

"É melhor eu voltar ao trabalho agora…" - Sakura se afastou levemente, permanecendo ainda enlaçada pelos braços do rapaz. - "Shaoran, eu ainda tenho muito que fazer antes do término do intervalo." - disse, encarando-o firmemente.

Ele a olhou com gentileza. Sabia o quanto ela vinha se esforçando para que tudo desse certo e que faltava pouco para romper seus próprios limites. Era nesses momentos que ele via quão forte ela era. Sorriu, puxando-a para mais um abraço.

"Shaoran, o quê…?" - indagou confusa, mas correspondendo o gesto.

"_Shhhhh_…" - interrompeu-a delicadamente. Nada podia fazer além de estar ao lado dela, então era isso o que faria… Ah, mas aquela fragrância era quase uma perdição. Se a ocasião fosse diferente ele talvez a beijasse. _'Shaoran, contenha-se!'_, repreendeu-se mentalmente. - "Esse evento tem realmente consumido suas energias, não?" - ele se afastou o suficiente para ver o rosto dela. - "Aposto como nem tem dormido direito…" - observou-a corar.

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu descansarei quando tudo terminar amanhã…" - ela sorriu de lado. - "Não só quero, como me comprometi em fazer esse evento acontecer!".

"Mesmo assim! Não precisa se deixar afetar tanto assim nem se desgastar desse jeito. Tem que relaxar um pouco, nem que seja por meia hora…" - viu-a abrir a boca para contestar, mas ele a calou repousando o indicador sobre os lábios rosados. Arrependeu-se quase imediatamente, por causa do arrepio que percorreu sua espinha. - "Você liberou nossa turma antes do horário do almoço. Portanto, tem tempo suficiente para relaxar um pouco. Qualquer coisa eu a ajudarei a fazer o que precisa…".

"Shaoran, mesmo que eu tente relaxar e esquecer da gincana, não vou conseguir…" - contestou, encarando-o diretamente.

Shaoran imediatamente pensou em algo que provaria o contrário. _'Ora, que mal pode haver? __Ela__ está precisando se distrair, não é?',_ ele analisou a situação. Não era por _ele_ não conseguir se conter, mas porque _ela_ precisava. Com isso em mente, levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, acariciando-o suavemente.

"Shaoran…" - murmurou, em tom de aviso, enquanto deleitava-se com o toque.

"Se não quiser, é só dizer…" - disse ele, fazendo-a rir.

O chinês aproximou um pouco mais seus corpos. Os olhos mergulharam nas piscinas verdejantes e ele pôde identificar nela a mesma ansiedade que sentia. O mesmo desejo… Ela retribuiu-o com um olhar curioso fixo no dele, com as mãos delicadas subindo pelos braços que a envolviam e, passando pelo pescoço até se emaranharem nos cabelos rebeldes, aproximou-se com os lábios entreabertos. Logo a distância foi eliminada e os lábios se tocaram de forma suave. Mas eles não se satisfizeram com um leve toque, então, logo Sakura apertou o abraço, aproximando-se mais, ao mesmo tempo em que ele levava a mão até a nuca dela, aprofundando o beijo.

* * *

Hikari observou Tomoyo passar por ela correndo, como se tivesse que pegar um trem. Balançou negativamente a cabeça suspirando. Aquele não era o comportamento de uma jovem de família influente, mas não eram todos que tinham a mesma classe que ela própria. 

Continuou seu caminho em direção ao pátio, onde encontraria suas amigas que, provavelmente, estariam conversando sobre o tal plano de Akio para se vingar de Shaoran Li. Abriu um pequeno sorriso ao pensar nisso. Por mais que a ruiva negasse, tinha certeza que vingança era a última razão a impulsionar essa idéia. Yamazato estava era com dor de cotovelo, por ter perdido as atenções do chinês justo quando descobrira que não haveria imposições ao seu envolvimento.

Já fazia algum tempo que vinha desconfiando que Akio estava _louquinha_ pelo rapaz, principalmente pelas constantes ofensas direcionadas a Kinomoto. A pobre garota não fazia idéia do quanto era odiada… e invejada. Ela, particularmente, não tinha nada contra a jovem de olhos verdes, contanto que não se colocasse em seu caminho.

Avistou o lugar onde Yamazato e Akami segredavam e se aproximou, mantendo-se em silêncio.

"E o que você acha de…" - Yamazato começou, mas foi interrompida.

"É melhor você não exagerar, Akio…" - Akami a repreendeu. - "Detenha-se a coisas que você tenha como provar…".

"Mas que mal pode acontecer se eu colocar um pouco mais de drama na história?".

"Você é quem sabe. Mas é melhor prestar muita atenção no que vai fazer, porque o Li não está mais aos seus pés…" - alertou-a seriamente. - "Não será fácil ganhar a simpatia dele novamente. E é melhor parar de maltratar a Kinomoto por algum tempo…".

"O quê?" - olhou com escárnio para a morena. - "Por que eu faria isso?".

"Você conhece o ditado: _mantenha seus amigos perto_…".

"_E os inimigos mais perto ainda_…" - Akio completou com uma expressão sádica.

"Vocês não acham que estão sendo um pouco drásticas demais?" - Hikari perguntou assustando-as. A verdade é que não haviam percebido sua presença.

"Não faça isso!" - Akami a repreendeu, levando uma das mãos ao peito. - "Parece um fantasma se aproximando sem ser notada desse jeito…".

"Quando é que você pretende começar a executar sua _vingança_?" - a loura indagou curiosamente, ignorando o comentário de Akami.

"Preciso planejar tudo primeiro…" - Yamazato respondeu tranqüilamente. - "Você sabe o que dizem sobre a pressa…".

"Sim, eu sei. É por isso que a Kinomoto está três anos a sua frente…" - Hikari comentou recebendo um olhar descrente.

"Ora, por favor…" - Yamazato começou em tom de chacota.

"Ela pode ter razão, Akio…" - Akami a interrompeu pensativa. - "E isso até que faz sentido…".

"O que '_faz sentido'_?" - a ruiva inquiriu franzindo a sobrancelha. Do que aquelas duas estavam falando?

"A Kinomoto pode não ser tão estúpida quanto pensamos…" - a morena olhou para Yamazato seriamente. Seu objetivo era tentar plantar a semente da insegurança na _amiga_. - "E se aquele aparente conformismo que ela demonstrava fosse apenas uma paciência de ferro mantida por um plano sendo meticulosamente aplicado…".

"Espera um pouco, Akami, não foi is-…" - Hikari começou chateada, sendo cortada por Akio, que começava a se mostrar irritada.

"Até parece que a mosca-morta da Kinomoto faria isso…".

"E por que não? Ninguém sabe, ao certo, há quanto tempo ela sabe sobre a fortuna do Li…" - Akami continuou pensativa. - "Mas uma coisa é certa: ela não pareceu surpresa quando a mãe dele apareceu…".

"Agora que você tocou no assunto…" - Akio pareceu cogitar a possibilidade.

"E tem mais…" - decidiu dar a cartada final. - "É bem possível que você a tenha ajudado sem querer…" - sorriu internamente ao ver o espanto surgir no rosto da ruiva. - "Jogando o Li, cada vez mais inseguro, nos braços reconfortantes dela…".

"A amiga fiel, sempre presente e disposta a oferecer apoio…".

"Exato!" - a morena concluiu, vendo um leve desespero tomar conta do rosto de Yamazato. Aquilo ia ser divertido.

Akami duvidava que Sakura Kinomoto fosse capaz de algo assim. Ela era boazinha demais e apaixonada demais pelo chinês para agir de maneira tão traiçoeira. Mas Akio a odiava e não havia nada de errado em usar aquele sentimento para derrubá-la.

"Muito bem! Hoje mesmo começarei a me mover…" - Yamazato se levantou, sacudindo a saia com um sorriso no rosto. - "E é melhor a Kinomoto estar preparada porque ela nem vai ver o que a derrubou…".

* * *

Tomoyo descia rapidamente as escadas, com o coração acelerado e um sorriso bobo no rosto. Tinha que encontrar Eriol o mais rápido possível. Aproximou-se de um grupo de alunos de sua classe. 

"Naoko, você viu Eriol?" - indagou ofegante.

"Estava com Yamazaki…" - disse, olhando-a estranhamente. - "Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Um milagre! Aconteceu um milagre!" - exclamou antes de sair correndo em busca do namorado, deixando um grupo de colegas curiosos para trás.

Entrou no auditório, localizando quem procurava imediatamente e se aproximou como um furacão, atraindo a atenção dos poucos alunos que ainda estavam ali presentes.

"Tomoyo, o que houve?" - Eriol a segurou pelos ombros, quando ela parou ao seu lado, a respiração alterada.

"Desculpe interromper,…" - apesar de estar ofegante, o sorriso não desaparecera de seus lábios nem por um segundo. - "Mas eu preciso falar com você Eriol…".

"Tudo bem, o quê…?".

"Em particular…" - interrompeu-o. - "Com licença, Yamazaki!" - puxou o namorado pela mão até um lado mais isolado do anfiteatro.

"O que aconteceu? Não ias atrás de Sakura para ver se ela estava bem?" - indagou levemente confuso.

"Eu fui!" - aumentou o sorriso. - "E acabei descobrindo que nossos dois amigos enrolados andam é se enrolando por aí…" - viu Eriol erguer uma sobrancelha.

"De que, _exatamente_, estás falando, Tomoyo?".

"Eles estavam se beijando, Eriol…" - segredou excitada.

"Beijando?" - ele repetiu, tolamente. Nem ele pudera prever que as coisas fossem se desenvolver tão rápidas entre aqueles dois.

"Sim!" - Tomoyo afirmou, dando pulinhos. - "E, pelo que eu pude ver antes de sair de lá, para não cortar o clima, eles pareciam bem… hum… avançados… tipo beijo de terceiro encontro!" - falou pensativa, fazendo uma expressão chateada. - "Claro que eu tenho que chamar a Sakura para uma conversinha mais tarde. Afinal de contas, ela não me disse nada sobre isso e se eles estão namorando eu deveria ser a primeira pessoa a ficar sabendo…" - ignorou rapidamente o assunto, voltando ao seu estado de animação anterior. - "Mas o que importa? Contanto que eles estejam juntos, não é?" - comentou sem notar a expressão séria do britânico.

"Não sei não… Alguma coisa não está fazendo sentido…" - ele comentou, atraindo a atenção da morena. - "Isso não explica o comportamento deles durante essa semana…".

"Realmente, não explica, mas foi você mesmo quem disse que o Shaoran estava confuso…".

"Sim, e quando o provoquei, essa manhã, continuava confuso…" - ele não estava tendo um bom pressentimento.

"Você está enganado!" - ela cruzou os braços. - "Sakura não se deixaria beijar _daquele_ _jeito_ se não estivessem namorando…" - argumentou, como boa conhecedora da amiga.

"Tu deves estar certa…" - apesar de não estar convencido, Eriol decidiu aceitar a palavra da namorada como final. Conversaria com o chinês mais tarde de qualquer forma. Precisava tirar isso a limpo e, se estivesse certo, teria que dar um jeito de abrir os olhos do amigo para que não acabasse machucando Sakura e a si mesmo.

* * *

A luz avermelhada do final da tarde iluminava parcamente as paredes e o chão do refeitório quando Shaoran se sentou a uma das mesas abrindo um livro, vendo-se finalmente livre de outras atividades. Agora tudo o que lhe restava fazer era esperar por Sakura. 

Mal havia terminado de ler o primeiro parágrafo quando sentiu o banco balançar indicando que alguém havia se sentado ao seu lado, mas não foi com satisfação que reconheceu de quem se tratava.

Suspirou pesadamente, sem tirar os olhos do livro, percebendo não ter como evitá-la sem parecer mal-educado, pois Yamazato até parecia ter esperado por uma oportunidade perfeita para abordá-lo. O rapaz não fez o mínimo de esforço para esconder seu desprazer, no entanto.

"Eu sei que você não quer falar comigo…" - ela começou, deixando-o levemente surpreso com a falta de rodeios. - "Mas se eu puder ter dois minutos de sua atenção…" - continuou em tom de súplica, fazendo-o erguer levemente os olhos e fitá-la em silêncio.

Mantiveram-se calados por algum tempo; o chinês ruminando a atitude que deveria tomar e ela aguardando pela decisão dele.

"Eu realmente não consigo imaginar o que você poderia ter para me falar, mas prossiga…" - ele quebrou o silêncio, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso que lhe iluminou o rosto.

"E-eu gostaria de tentar explicar meu comportamento. Acredito que, quando souber a situação, você entenderá os meus motivos e…" - interrompeu-se ao vê-lo girar os olhos e suspirou fortemente, antes de continuar. - "Você deve ter conhecimento sobre a importância de minha família no cenário econômico e imagino que, sendo quem você é, entenda o valor de se estar bem relacionado e o quanto as "amizades erradas" podem ser prejudiciais…" - seu tom de voz era inseguro e ela estava com a cabeça levemente abaixada, apenas alerta para as reações de Shaoran, que se mantinha quieto e parecia ter ficado subitamente interessado no que ela estava falando. - "Por causa disso, não tenho permissão para me envolver com pessoas que não estejam na mesma esfera social que eu. As únicas amigas que tenho são Akami e Hikari, por serem filhas de pessoas importantes conectadas aos negócios de meu pai; não posso me relacionar com as pessoas sem a aprovação de meus pais…".

"Entendo…" - Shaoran abaixou a cabeça, pensativo. A ruiva fez uma breve pausa, sorrindo internamente por sua vitória garantida. Só precisaria provar a ele que eram _iguais_ para tê-lo novamente na palma de sua mão.

"Então você entende que, mesmo querendo dar uma oportunidade a você, eu nunca poderia fazer isso antes de saber quem…" - ele a interrompeu, antes que ela pudesse completar a frase.

"Hei, hei, hei… espera aí! Isso e aquilo são coisas completamente diferentes. Não misture as coisas…" - ele abriu um sorriso de lado ao notar a expressão de espanto no rosto dela. Balançou negativamente a cabeça, tendo percebido qual era a real intenção da garota. _'Ela não pode ter pensado que seria tão simples me confundir. Por acaso me julga idiota?'_, perguntou-se. - "Eu até entendo como você deve se sentir por causa desse posicionamento de seus pais, mas isso não justifica o jeito que você age e as coisas que faz…" - fechou o livro encarando-a de forma neutra. - "Nada disso a impede de ser, pelo menos, mais agradável com seus colegas. Eles são pessoas que você encontra todos os dias, com as quais tem que conviver e seus pais não podem fazer nada para mudar isso. Talvez devesse pensar nisso e aproveitar a oportunidade de conhecer outras pessoas além das suas duas _únicas_ amigas…" - levantou-se, parando ao lado da mesa de costas a ela. - "E depois, não acha que já está bem crescidinha para fazer suas próprias escolhas?" - indagou irônico, começando a se afastar.

"Para você deve ser muito fácil falar, mas não é assim tão simples para mim..." - ela o segurou pelo braço, forçando-o a olhá-la. - "Eu não sei como… e-eu… eu gostaria muito de mudar a situação, mas não vejo como isso é possível. Não consigo confrontar meu pai… ou minha madrasta!" - soltou-o, derramando lágrimas doloridas. - "Não dá! Eu não consigo…" - cobriu a boca com as mãos de forma a sufocar os soluços.

Shaoran apenas suspirou com a expressão inalterada. Obviamente não se sentia confortável diante de uma garota em prantos, mas não estava totalmente convencido que aquelas lágrimas eram sinceras. Não daria a ela o benefício da dúvida depois de tudo o que fizera. E ainda estava irritado pela maneira com que ela tratara Sakura mais cedo.

"Não consegue ou será que não quer que as coisas mudem?" - questionou ficando novamente de costas para a garota. - "Não importa. A única pessoa que pode realmente fazer alguma coisa a respeito é você…" - começou a se afastar com passos lentos, completando quando já havia ganhado alguma distância. - "Deixe-me saber quando estiver disposta a dar um basta no problema. Posso lhe dar um conselho ou dois…" - e continuou andando, sem olhar novamente para a garota.

* * *

Sakura olhou no relógio, suspirando pesadamente. Já havia passado da hora de encerrarem as atividades, mas ela finalmente terminara tudo o que tinha para fazer. 

'_Eu não devia ter recusado a ajuda do Shaoran depois do almoço…'_, suspirou cansada. Provavelmente já estariam a caminho de casa agora se tivesse admitido que precisava de auxílio.

"Ainda por aqui?" - ouviu alguém dizer e se voltou para trás no corredor vendo quem era.

"Ah, Yos-… Isamu…" - disse surpresa e um pouco embaraçada. - "Sim, tive alguns atrasos, mas finalmente terminei minhas tarefas…".

"Teve muitos problemas?" - ele indagou, observando-a suspirar.

"Nada fora do esperado…" - disse simplesmente com um sorriso. - "Mas e você? O que faz aqui até agora?".

"Tive alguns imprevistos que atrasaram um pouco meu planejamento, mas já estou terminando…" - encarou-a atentamente, deixando-a sem graça.

"T-tem alguma coisa estranha em mim?" - indagou, com a face rosada.

"Ahm, não. Nada estranho. É só que…" - suspirou pesadamente olhando pela janela do corredor. - "Eu reparei que você está muito feliz ultimamente e… imaginei que talvez deva parabenizá-la…" - sorriu gentilmente, vendo-a assumir uma expressão confusa. - "Pelo namoro. Você e o Li estão…".

"Não! Não, não, não, não!" - interrompeu-o, negando rapidamente evitando encarar o rapaz. - "Não somos namorados… eu e o Shaoran somos apenas bons amigos…" - disse com a voz desaparecendo. _'Por enquanto…'_, adicionou mentalmente com um sorriso esperançoso.

"Desculpe-me então. Espero que não se sinta chateada pela confusão…".

"Não se preocupe. Já estou acostumada com isso. As pessoas vivem confundindo nosso relacionamento…" - disse rindo levemente. Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos, olhando para um ponto atrás dela, antes de suspirar pesadamente.

"Eu acho melhor ir andando e terminar minhas tarefas…".

"Ah, sim… Desculpe-me por tê-lo segurado aqui quando você ainda tem o que fazer…" - ela prestou uma leve reverência. - "Descanse bem esta noite, pois amanhã o dia será bastante agitado…" - aconselhou, vendo-o anuir.

"Boa noite, Sakura… e para você também, Li…" - completou, fazendo-a olhar imediatamente para trás.

"Igualmente, Yoshida…" - Shaoran falou enquanto o rapaz se afastava, mas nem por um instante tirara os olhos de Sakura.

Ele estava sério e Sakura começou a se perguntar desde quando ele estava ali e o quanto ele ouvira da conversa. O que ela dissera há pouco poderia causar confusões e mal-entendidos se mal interpretados.

"Eu não notei que você estava aí…" - ela se aproximou dele com um pouco de insegurança na voz e viu-o abrir um sorriso travesso que a deixou levemente relaxada.

"Eu estava tentando me aproximar sem chamar atenção para assustá-la, mas infelizmente tive meus planos frustrados…" - comentou fazendo uma careta de sofredor. - "Até pedi para o Yoshida não revelar que eu estava aqui, mas acho que ele não vai com a minha cara…" - reclamou fazendo-a rir.

"Como se a recíproca não fosse verdadeira…" - ela lembrou, vendo-o suspirar.

"Nem desgosto tanto assim dele…" - respondeu irônico. - "Vamos embora?".

"Uh-hum…" - concordou, caminhando silenciosamente ao lado dele enquanto se convencia que não havia com o que se preocupar.

* * *

Sakura permaneceu em frente ao portão de sua casa, acenando para o carro que se afastava até ele desaparecer ao dobrar a esquina. Suspirou pesadamente levantando a mala e se virou para a entrada, vendo algumas das luzes acesas, o que indicava que seu irmão já devia estar em casa. 

"Eu cheguei!" - anunciou animadamente, atrapalhando-se um pouco para tirar os sapatos.

"Seja bem vinda!" - ouviu a resposta de Touya vir da sala e atravessou o corredor, arrastando a bolsa até chegar à escada. Deixou-a ali por um instante e foi ao encontro do irmão. Havia sentido sua falta.

"Já faz muito tempo que chegou?" - indagou, vendo-o desligar a televisão e se colocar de pé, indo em sua direção.

"Não muito, mas você nem foi capaz de voltar para casa um pouco mais cedo para me preparar um daqueles jantares sem gosto em que é especialista..." - ironizou, dando-lhe um abraço carinhoso e bagunçando seus cabelos.

"Eu também senti sua falta, _onii-chan_..." - retribuiu ao gesto de carinho ignorando a provocação.

"Como foi a semana, _monstrenga_?" - perguntou fazendo-a desviar o olhar levemente embaraçada. Se ele sequer desconfiasse o que ela andou fazendo durante a semana...

Para sua sorte, Touya não prestava atenção nela por estar olhando no relógio e ele nem a deixou pensar no que falar, antes de continuar. - "Primeiro, vá trocar de roupa; iremos jantar com a Kaho hoje. Você me conta o que andou fazendo a caminho da casa dela…" - soltou-a e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, ao vê-la concordar, saindo em seguida para fazer o que ele dissera.

* * *

Shaoran e Yelan estavam sentados tranqüilamente à mesa durante o jantar, mas o jovem parecia em outro mundo e simplesmente mexia devagar a comida do prato, com o olhar vago. Suspirou pesadamente olhando ao redor. 

"_Por que Wei não está jantando conosco hoje?"_ - indagou distraidamente, fazendo Yelan erguer uma sobrancelha.

"_Wei nunca se sentou à mesa conosco, meu filho…"_ - comentou, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

"_Sério? E por que não?"_ - soltou os _hashis_ sobre o prato e encostou-se à cadeira, encarando a mulher que desviava olhar. Sabia a resposta. Não importava que o considerassem um membro da família, no final o homem continuava sendo apenas o mordomo. - _"Eu podia jurar que ele fazia as refeições comigo quando eu era mais novo…"_ - comentou, coçando a cabeça. Yelan meneou levemente a cabeça, ficando em silêncio.

_"__Você __não quer __me contar o que está acontecendo? __Está estranho desde que chegou em casa...__"_ - encarou-o seriamente, vendo-o olhar para o prato. - _"Não me diga que está assim por saudades de Sakura…" - _arriscou em tom de brincadeira, fazendo-o erguer o rosto para fitá-la.

"_Até parece... eu e ela não somos grudados, você sabia?" -_ respondeu divertido, mas sem conseguir convencer a mãe.

Era, sim, verdade que ele estava sentindo falta de Sakura durante o jantar, mas só porque, depois de uma semana, era estranho não ter a presença dela ali; não ouvi-la comentando sobre o sabor da comida daquele jeito que transformava um prato de _ramen_ no mais delicioso dos banquetes ou o som de sua risada. O horário da ceia estava quieto demais àquela noite.

"_A senhora também está sentindo falta dela, não está?" - _suspirou, vendo-a sorrir e confirmar. O silêncio se instalou entre eles por alguns momentos, enquanto Shaoran terminava sua refeição. - _"Com sua licença, eu vou me retirar agora, _mama_..."_ - disse começando a retirar a louça da mesa.

"_O que você está fazendo?"_ - ela perguntou, fazendo-o parar e dar um tapa na própria testa.

"_Já sei, já sei. Isso é trabalho do Wei…" - _riu, balançando a cabeça e caminhando devagar na direção da porta. - _"Boa noite..."_ - disse antes de sair.

Yelan ficou olhando para o vazio quietamente durante algum tempo. Não era apenas a ausência da japonesa que o estava incomodando, ela tinha certeza. Mas quanto tempo mais ele levaria para perceber? E o que faria quando a verdade finalmente o atingisse?

* * *

Shaoran seguiu para seu quarto e encostou a porta, jogando-se na cama e encarando o teto. Sentia-se melancólico, mas que razão poderia ter para isso? 

Sua mente retornou para o colégio no momento em que ouviu Yoshida parabenizar Sakura por estarem namorando, mas não entendeu porque se sentia tão aborrecido. Já devia estar acostumado a isso. As pessoas viviam confundindo o relacionamento deles…

'_Mas é a primeira vez que tem um motivo real para que pensem que temos algo...'_, considerou fechando os olhos brevemente, tentando compreender o que estava sentindo.

Cada vez que se beijavam parecia ser como a primeira vez, recheado com a sensação de descobrimento e novidade; o mesmo êxtase. E, além disso, aquela vontade de experimentar o sabor dos lábios dela não desaparecia, mas se tornava cada vez maior. Já havia percebido que seus sentimentos por Sakura sofreram uma mudança brusca desde o primeiro beijo que trocaram, mas mudaram para _o quê_?

Virou-se para o lado e viu o porta-retratos com a foto dos dois sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Suspirou observando-a e deixou seus pensamentos voarem até a amiga.

"Não somos namorados… eu e o Shaoran somos apenas bons amigos…".

Foi o que ela dissera, sem ao menos precisar de tempo para pensar.

'_Sakura negou qualquer coisa entre nós com tanta firmeza...'_, pensou chateado que ela obviamente não o via como seu namorado, mas se espantou com suas próprias reflexões. _'O que mais ela poderia responder? Nós _não_ estamos namorando…'_.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?" - murmurou a questão. Não se conhecia mais. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer, de como agir. Talvez devesse conversar com Sakura sobre o assunto. Ela devia ter dúvidas a esse respeito também. Quem sabe, se expusessem o que pensavam… o que sentiam…

'_Mas o que eu sinto por ela?'_, indagou-se, voltando a fitar o teto tentando analisar seus próprios sentimentos. Enquanto o fazia, foi sendo envolvido por um manto de torpor e acabou adormecendo, mergulhando num sono inquieto e sem sonhos.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A – **_Aiya, minna!_

Apenas para não perder o costume, deixa eu começar as minhas notas com um pedido de _'desculpa pela demora'_. Eu sei que vocês já estão cansados de ler isso, já estão acostumados e tal, mas é algo que eu simplesmente TENHO que fazer, assim minha consciência fica um pouquinho mais leve, _nee_.  
Agora, o que dizer sobre este capítulo?  
"_**Alerta! Alerta!"**_... A partir de agora vai começar a soar sirene de _alerta amarelo, vermelho, azul, roxo_... e de tudo quanto é cor, menos verde, porque significa "siga" e eu temo que _não_ vão acontecer muitos avanços por algum tempo... Acho que vai tudo ficar em animação suspensa durante algum tempo... Isso é complicado...  
Como eu, vocês e o povo da China já imaginávamos, Yamazato _está_ aprontando (mas ela achou que seria fácil ter o 'Shaoran cachorrinho' na palma da mão e acabou com a cara na porta... e, olha só, a porta era de pedra...). Entretanto tem uma coisa me deixando muito curiosa. Será que alguém está prestando atenção nas amigas da nossa _cobrinha_?? O que vocês acham que está acontecendo entre elas? É algo para se pensar, com certeza.  
Além disso, S&S foram bastante descuidados, o que acabou resultando no flagrante da Tomoyo. A animação da nossa _cantora_ era impressionante e ela estava absolutamente certa: _foi um milagre!_... Mas o Eriol não conseguiu acreditar que os dois estivessem com o relacionamento firmado e estabelecido. Ele conhece muito bem o amigo de infância (sexto sentido afiado, como sempre)…  
Ah! É mesmo... na cena em que Shaoran e Yelan estão jantando, as falas estão em itálico porque estão conversando em chinês.  
Achei que seria importante comentar sobre isso.

Bem, acredito que todos tenham notado que eu tirei a designação "**reeditado**" do título da fic. Isso se deve ao fato de que esta fic está ficando tão diferente da original, que está mais parecendo uma _adaptação_ ao invés de _reedição_. Por isso eu decidi retomar o projeto original e finalizá-lo independentemente dessa versão. Então a partir de agora eu estarei republicando _**Suteki da ne**_, além de escrevendo os capítulos inéditos de _**SUTEKI DA NEE**_. Espero que se divirtam tanto com uma história quanto com a outra!

_**Informações:**_

_onii-chan – _irmão mais velho.  
_ramen –_ também conhecido como _lamen_ é um macarrão tradicional japonês, um pouco parecido (nem tanto, vai) com _miojo_, mas mais gostoso... XDDDDD.

_**Importante:**_

Como eu vou começar a trabalhar mais com os personagens originais a partir de agora, acho importante frisar as características físicas desses personagens, além de relembrar os nomes completos deles, já que as uso como referência no texto o tempo todo. Então aqui vai:

**Akami Mishima:**_ tem os olhos azul-acinzentados e o é cabelo curto e negro._

**Hikari Takada: **_tem os olhos castanhos e os cabelos louros, pouco acima dos ombros._

**Akio Yamazato:**_ tem os olhos azuis, ruiva de cabelos longos e ondulados._

**Isamu Yoshida:**_ tem os olhos castanhos e os cabelos negros, curtos que caem parcialmente sobre os olhos._

E, finalizando essas notas, que já estão ficando longas demais, só quero agradecer de coração a todos que acompanham ao fic pela enooooooooorme paciência e por todo o carinho. Vocês não imaginam o quanto me alegra o coração cada um de seus _reviews_. _**Muitíssimo obrigada!**_

Obrigada também a todos que me ajudam dando suas opiniões sobre o capítulo no decorrer de seu desenvolvimento e me dando várias idéias. _**Adoro todos vocês!**_

_**Yoru. **__(28/06/2007, 20h. "O que fazer quando chegamos a um ponto em que não tem mais volta?")_.

* * *

_**Espaço da Revisora:**_

Já estava com saudades de SDN... Excelente capítulo como não poderia deixar de ser. Eu sempre espero o Syaoran ter uma recaída na cegueira da fic anterior, e me encontro agradavelmente surpresa, por ele estar cada vez mais esperto, e não cair nas artimanhas da cobra ruiva.  
Os beijos são simplesmente maravilhosos... Adoro beijos românticos, são tão fofos.  
Eriol não se deixa enganar, esse garoto tem uma visão de águia, e uma percepção incrível de tudo ao redor. Grande Eriol.  
Mandou bem Bruna.  
Beijos

**_Rô._**


	14. Doujou na genjou, Ganjou na yuujou

**Subtítulo: **_"Simpático estado imutável, amizade inabalável"_, da música **_Groovy!_**, primeiro encerramento de **Card Captor Sakura**. Essa também será a música cantada por Tomoyo na abertura da gincana! _(Dica: ouvir a música – versão completa - durante a leitura da cena da abertura)_.

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
**_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa _

Capítulo Quatorze  
**_doujou na genjou ganjou na yuujou_**

Apesar de já estar morando no Japão há quase quatro anos, Shaoran ainda se impressionava com o envolvimento da comunidade nos eventos escolares. Era algo que ele não vira em nenhum outro lugar em que residira.

Observava as pessoas que chegavam, começando a se aglomerar no pátio a espera do início das atividades, enquanto seguia seu caminho. Parou por um instante ao ver o irmão de Sakura conversando com algumas pessoas e se aproximou, cumprimentando-o com um pequeno sorriso.

"Bom dia, Li. Há quanto tempo..." - o moreno respondeu bem-humorado.

"É verdade. Ainda nem tive oportunidade de parabenizá-lo pelo noivado...".

"Muito obrigado!" - olhou para o chinês com gratidão por um instante, antes de abrir um sorriso debochado. - "Espero que a _monstrenga_ não esteja dando trabalho... Apesar de já ter ouvido falar que você tem se atrasado quase todas as manhãs durante essa semana...".

"Como você é maldoso! Isso não é verdade!" - Shaoran riu, meneando a cabeça.

"Não precisa defendê-la! Eu conheço a minha irmã e sei que ela é uma dorminhoca profissional..." - Touya viu o rapaz sorrir de forma carinhosa.

"Ela demora um pouco para se levantar, sim, mas tem se esforçado muito durante essa semana por causa da gincana..." - seu tom era de preocupação, o que fez um sorriso ser esboçado nos lábios do irmão da garota.

"Ela é forte. Não precisa se preocupar...".

"É um pouco difícil não me preocupar..." - comentou com um tom um pouco cansado. - "Bem, eu tenho que entrar! Vejo você por aí mais tarde..." - acenou, afastando-se.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto caminhava para longe de Touya, aliviado por não ter deixado transparecer o desconforto que começou a sentir desde que iniciaram o diálogo. Deu graças aos deuses pelo moreno não ter feito suas costumeiras insinuações sobre seu relacionamento com Sakura, pois não sabia dizer como iria reagir e não gostava de _sequer_ imaginar o que o irmãozinho superprotetor da _amiga_ faria caso descobrisse que andaram se beijando. Touya podia ter se acostumado com sua presença perto da irmã, mas Shaoran não acreditava que o homem veria com bons olhos o que estava acontecendo entre eles no momento.

_'Se ao menos estivéssemos namorando...'_, pensou enquanto o canto direito de seus lábios se curvava levemente para cima, mas balançou a cabeça. _'Isso não daria certo e acabaria com a nossa amizade...'_, concluiu exasperado. Estava cansado daqueles pensamentos. Por que tudo ficara tão complicado em sua mente de repente? Não podia simplesmente continuar aproveitando os beijos da japonesa sem se importar com as conseqüências como fizera até o momento?

"Não sei em que você está pensando, mas parece estar sofrendo muito com _seja lá o que for_..." - foi arrancado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir alguém falar. Virou-se para o lado vendo Yamazaki com um sorriso animado.

"Bom dia!" - cumprimentou-o um pouco sem-graça.

"E aí? Animado para as atividades de hoje? Vai participar de alguma coisa?" - o rapaz indagou, voltando-se para frente enquanto seguiam pelo corredor em direção à sala de aula.

"Eu coloquei meu nome como substituto em algumas atividades, mas só porque as equipes precisam ter reservas para se inscreverem..." - o chinês respondeu com tranqüilidade.

"Vocês têm sorte por poderem escolher se envolver ou não... São nessas horas que eu detesto ser Monitor da Turma..." - Yamazaki suspirou cansado.

"Você ficou encarregado de quê dessa vez?" - Li quis saber, vendo-o fazer uma careta.

"Vou cuidar da coordenação das barracas de comida..." - abaixou a cabeça, desanimado. - "E depois da gincana ainda tenho que trabalhar na lanchonete. Ninguém merece! Preferia até ter me inscrito em uma maratona e você sabe o quanto eu detesto participar de corridas de longa distância..." - completou, fungando.

Shaoran teve que se conter para não rir do desespero do amigo. Assim que entraram na sala, separaram-se, indo cada um para seu lugar e Shaoran voltou a ficar distraído, observando os arredores. Não viu Sakura em lugar algum.

* * *

Sakura percorria os corredores do colégio com passos apressados. Sua cabeça estava a mil e ela sentia toda a tensão se acumulando pela responsabilidade que tinha. Queria muito que tudo aquilo acabasse para descansar e relaxar. 

"Nunca mais me envolvo nessas coisas..." - reclamou, parando diante da porta da sala de sua turma. Bateu na porta, antes de abri-la, vendo o professor Onoda passar algumas instruções sobre o evento. - "Com licença..." - pediu timidamente.

Assim que entrou na sala para passar os últimos recados, Sakura foi surpreendida por um som que a fez parar, espantada. Seus colegas tinham se posto de pé para aplaudi-la. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior abaixando momentaneamente a cabeça, respirando profundamente tentando conter o constrangimento que se misturava a um sentimento de orgulho. Sentiu sua energia ser, subitamente, renovada com aquele gesto e abriu um lindo sorriso. As palmas foram desaparecendo lentamente até a sala ficar em silêncio para que ela pudesse falar, mas foram necessários alguns segundos antes que conseguisse encontrar a própria voz.

"Ahm... Muito obrigada, pessoal!" - respirou fundo, acalmando-se o suficiente para que sua voz não saísse tremida. - "Eu tenho alguns recados para passar a vocês antes de irmos ao auditório para a abertura da gincana..." - olhou para a prancheta que tinha em mãos. - "A inscrição para a 'Caça ao Tesouro' deve ser feita até meio-dia, lembrem-se que essa atividade é realizada em dupla e que os visitantes também poderão participar, então chamem seus familiares para ajudá-los. Assim todos poderão se divertir, _nee..._" - sorriu, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha, olhando rapidamente para a prancheta. - "Quanto às outras atividades exclusivas para os alunos, os participantes devem confirmar seus nomes com os responsáveis de cada modalidade até às dez e meia da manhã ou serão desclassificados. Os mapas com a posição dos responsáveis estão fixados nos murais dos corredores. E finalmente..." - passou os olhos pela sala, notando a alegria nos rostos de todos. - "Desejo que todos tenham um dia maravilhoso Vamos dar o nosso melhor para que esse evento seja memorável!!" - concluiu entusiasmada, inclinando-se para frente em reverência. Ao se erguer, voltou-se para o professor Onoda, dando a palavra novamente a ele.

"Muito bem, pessoal..." - o homem falou sorrindo. - "Vamos dar início a esse festival!" - exclamou, vendo os alunos se levantando e saindo da sala em direção ao auditório, seguindo-os pouco depois, mas não sem antes parabenizar Sakura pelo empenho.

A garota acompanhou com os olhos a figura de seu professor saindo da sala de aula com uma mão no peito, percebendo que todo o trabalho que tivera não fora em vão. Lembrou-se do que Shaoran lhe dissera no dia anterior sobre o respeito que os colegas tinham por ela e sorriu, voltando-se para o lugar em que o rapaz se sentava, tendo certeza que ele ainda estaria ali.

Encontrou-o olhando em sua direção, a cabeça apoiada na mão e um sorriso terno no rosto. Assim que os olhos castanhos mergulharam nos seus de forma profunda todos os sons ao seu redor desapareceram, fazendo-a ouvir apenas o próprio coração batendo acelerado.

Sakura encarava-o emocionada Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e contraiu os ombros, vendo-o levantar-se lentamente e dar alguns passos em sua direção. Estava tão perdida nos olhos dele que apenas notou alguns rapazes, que tinham voltado para a sala, quando abordaram o chinês com tom de urgência. Shaoran voltou-se para eles, prestando atenção no que estavam falando enquanto ela se retirava em silêncio.

Tinha muito que fazer ainda...

* * *

A movimentação no palco onde aconteceria a abertura da gincana era intensa. Enquanto Rika se encarregava de fazer alguns pequenos ajustes no vestido de Tomoyo, a morena observava Eriol auxiliar o pessoal do Clube de Música a conferir se os equipamentos de som estavam todos em ordem. Haviam testado tudo mais cedo, mas nunca era demais tomar certas precauções. 

"O teatro está lotado! Ai que nervoso!" - uma das garotas do coral falou, espiando através de um espaço nas cortinas do palco.

Tomoyo olhou para a colega com um sorriso sem-graça. Ela, sinceramente, não precisava ficar sabendo daquele detalhe a poucos minutos da apresentação.

"Terminei!" - Rika se levantou satisfeita. - "Está pronta para arrasar, Tomoyo...".

"Obrigada..." - a corista falou, com uma das mãos sobre a barriga, tentando conter o nervosismo. - "Os ajustes que fez no vestido ficaram ótimos, Rika...".

"Só precisei tirar um pouco do comprimento..." - a garota sorriu. - "É melhor eu voltar para o auditório. Boa sorte! Boa sorte a todos!" - desejou se afastando.

Tomoyo fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente.

_'Não pense em nada... Esvazie a mente, esqueça todo e cada som ao seu redor...'_, repetia mentalmente, tentando se acalmar. Sentiu tocarem seu ombro e abriu os olhos com um largo sorriso.

"Estás nervosa?" - Eriol indagou, vendo-a concordar suavemente. Sorrindo, ele se aproximou e a envolveu pela cintura. - "Não te preocupes... Dará tudo certo!" - afirmou, depositando um beijo suave nos lábios da namorada.

"Muito bem, pessoal, preparem-se!" - Kaho entrou no palco, apressando-os. - "O diretor vai fazer a abertura cerimoniosa e, assim que ele terminar o discurso, bem... vocês sabem o que fazer..." - enquanto falava a mulher viu cinco meninas do coral se posicionarem rapidamente no centro do palco. Sorriu levemente com o estado de animação e nervosismo em que elas se encontravam. Desviou o olhar para Tomoyo e Eriol que se encaminhavam até o piano de mãos dadas e aumentou ainda mais o sorriso. - "Boa sorte a todos!" - disse antes de se retirar.

* * *

As cadeiras do auditório já estavam todas ocupadas quando Shaoran chegou para a cerimônia que daria início aos jogos daquele dia. Ele, então, contornou o anfiteatro se aproximando o máximo possível do palco, considerando os vários alunos que se encontravam de pé nas laterais do salão. 

Não demorou muito para o diretor subir no palco dando início ao evento. Ele, no entanto, não prestou atenção em tudo que o homem falava. Estava pensativo, lembrando do motivo porque seus colegas o abordaram na sala alguns minutos antes.

Quando concordara em fazer o papel de _quinto elemento_ para a corrida de revezamento com bastão, não imaginou que precisaria correr, afinal entrara como reserva da equipe apenas para que sua sala pudesse participar da modalidade também. Por causa disso, não chegou a se empenhar em praticar com os colegas e agora, sentia-se pressionado pela súbita necessidade de sua participação na gincana.

_'Droga! O Ikeda tinha que escolher justo hoje para torcer o pé?', _aborreceu-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos_. 'Eu até sou rápido em curtas distâncias, mas estou arrependido por ter levado o assunto tão levianamente...'_, suspirou cansado, aplaudindo o final do discurso do homem no palco e passando os olhos pela multidão a sua frente.

Piscou algumas vezes, não acreditando na cena que se desenvolvia a alguns passos de distância. A corrida e tudo que se passava à sua volta sendo imediatamente esquecido.

_'Como _ele_ se atreve!'_, apertou os olhos sobre a figura de Yoshida que, despreocupadamente, fazia uma pequena trança com uma mecha dos cabelos de Sakura. O rapaz movimentava as mãos cuidadosamente enquanto ela parecia estar se controlando para não rir de algo que ele dizia, mantendo os olhos fixos no palco.

Parecendo ecoar à distância, uma melodia foi crescendo e preenchendo o teatro do colégio, mas ele não percebeu…

* * *

Eriol se alongou demoradamente, sentado em frente ao piano. Tomoyo havia se juntado às outras cinco meninas do coral no centro do tablado. Do outro lado das grossas cortinas vermelhas, o diretor encerrava o discurso de abertura e as palmas, que começavam a ressoar no teatro, foram a deixa para que as cortinas se abrissem. 

Durante alguns segundos apenas o silêncio se fez ouvir no amplo salão. O palco estava fracamente iluminado, sendo possível apenas distinguir seis silhuetas no centro.

Então, do meio da escuridão, alguém bateu levemente com o pé no tablado quatro vezes, ditando o compasso e, com as luzes se acentuando, a melodia foi iniciada pelo piano acompanhado pelas palmas das garotas do coral. No meio da introdução, uma das garotas deu o tom e Tomoyo começou a cantarolar, saltitando em direção ao piano enquanto as meninas continuavam acompanhando Eriol com as palmas. Com um sincronismo perfeito, a morena parou ao lado do namorado e voltou-se para a platéia começando a cantar.

Não demorou muito, localizou Shaoran na platéia, parecendo alheio à apresentação. O rapaz encarava um ponto a sua frente com um olhar assustador.

Se não tivesse visto o que estava monopolizando a atenção do amigo, poderia ter ficado chateada com a falta de consideração dele, mas apenas aumentou o sorriso e continuou a cantar. Iniciou o refrão, com as garotas se juntando a ela no coro.

_"**Canção de um novo Amor**_**...  
_Ale, aleluia!_**_"._

* * *

_'Como ela pode se sentir tão à vontade com _outro_ cara?'_, o chinês arregalou os olhos ao ver Yoshida se aproximar um pouco parecendo confidenciar algo a Sakura que a fez abrir um sorriso. 

Aquilo já era demais! Ele não sabia sobre o que conversavam, mas _aquele cara_, sem dúvida, estava flertando com Sakura, então, por que ela não reagia? Seria possível que estivesse interessada nele? Isso não poderia estar acontecendo! Shaoran desviou o olhar e fechou as mãos em punhos, controlando a vontade de socar alguém. Entretanto, foi subitamente 'atingido' pelo retorno de sua razão.

_'Eu devo estar ficando maluco! No que eu estou pensando? É óbvio que ele se sente atraído por ela, afinal ela é linda! E, mesmo tendo-a beijado algumas vezes, não estamos juntos...'_, mas interrompeu seus pensamentos. Estava ficando revoltado consigo mesmo. O que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal? Por que aquele assunto sempre voltava a assombrá-lo? Decidiu ignorar a questão, pois aquilo o estava incomodando demais.

Olhou para o palco pela primeira vez, desde que a apresentação começara, prestando atenção na música alegremente interpretada por Eriol ao piano e a bela voz de Tomoyo, muito bem acompanhada pelo coro e com percussão de palmas durante o refrão...

"**_Canção maravilhosa de Amor_...  
_Ale, aleluia!_**_"._

Abriu um pequeno sorriso ao notar a interação dos amigos no palco. Não precisou de mais que alguns segundos para notar como eles pareciam se entender através de simples olhares. A felicidade deles era quase palpável e Shaoran sentiu uma pontinha de inveja de Eriol por causa disso. Não conseguia imaginar um casal mais perfeito ou que tivesse tantas coisas em comum…

De maneira irrefletida, voltou a observar Sakura, que dançava devagarzinho no ritmo da música que era apresentada no palco, mas se arrependeu imediatamente de tê-lo feito, pois no instante seguinte, Yoshida tocou Sakura no ombro, fazendo-a olhar para ele, enquanto se aproximava dela para falar ao seu ouvido.

Shaoran se sentia prestes a explodir de raiva. Tinha certeza que as pessoas à sua volta poderiam ver fumaça saindo de suas orelhas. Enquanto observava o rapaz sussurrar ao ouvido de Sakura, o auditório foi ficando cada vez mais abafado e resolveu sair de lá… mas, não conseguia ignorar a sensação de estar evitando alguma coisa…

* * *

Tomoyo olhou rapidamente para Eriol e sorriu cantando o segundo o refrão. Voltou-se para o público e viu o exato momento em que Yoshida colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sakura. Sem conseguir se controlar, observou Shaoran com curiosidade, vendo-o franzir o cenho e ficar vermelho de raiva, pouco antes de se virar a sair do auditório. 

"**_Dançando na rua_...**" - Tomoyo deu um passo de _Jazz_, deslizando para o lado e arrancou alguns gritinhos da platéia. - "**_Luz maravilhosa que atravessa a noite!_**".

Voltou a cantar com um sorriso ainda maior pela evidente demonstração de ciúmes do rapaz. Ele não sabia disfarçar... Deixou o assunto de lado momentaneamente para encerrar a música.

"**_Vamos ser gentis uns com os outros_...**" - iniciou o último trecho da canção, com o som do piano e das garotas apenas cantarolando agora, e foi diminuindo o ritmo pouco a pouco. - "**_Vamos ser complacentes_...**" - então, antes de iniciar a frase final, Eriol encerrou o instrumental e, quando o coro foi silenciado, a única voz que restava sobre o palco era a dela. - "**_Vamos ser gentis uns com os outros_...**".

Assim que terminou, o auditório estourou em palmas e ela se curvou agradecendo. Não demorou muito para que Eriol e as outras meninas se colocassem ao seu lado, e ela repetiu o movimento, antes de sair do palco e retomar seus pensamentos…

Shaoran, definitivamente, não sabia disfarçar... E Sakura estava sendo cruel, provocando ciúmes no _namorado_ daquela forma. Sim! Namorado, pois, depois da evidente demonstração de ciúmes, diferente de qualquer reação de superproteção que Li já tivesse manifestado, não poderia haver outra explicação. E havia também o beijo que testemunhara no dia anterior...

Apenas uma coisa a incomodava nessa história, e era o fato de Sakura não ter lhe contado nada sobre o assunto...

"Em que estás pensando?" - Eriol a encarava curiosamente. - "Parecias entretida com algo durante nossa apresentação...".

"Eu estava observando Shaoran quase explodir de ciúmes de Yoshida…" - comentou marotamente. Eriol ergueu ligeiramente uma sobrancelha.

"Isso não é novidade... Esse é o comportamento padrão do Shaoran diante do Yoshida…".

"Mas dessa vez foi diferente…" - Tomoyo o interrompeu. - "Eu diria que havia algo de possessivo no jeito que ele observava o que acontecia entre...".

"Tomoyo! Eriol!" - Sakura os interrompeu, aproximando-se do casal acompanhada de Naoko e Yoshida. - "Vocês foram esplêndidos!" - abraçou-os demoradamente.

"Fiquei emocionada com a performance!" - Naoko piscou para Tomoyo. - "E a escolha da música foi simplesmente perfeita!".

"Concordo plenamente. Meus parabéns!" - Yoshida os cumprimentou reservadamente.

"Ficamos muito gratos..." - Eriol sorriu, segurando a mão da morena, que estava um pouco pensativa. - "Não é, meu anjo?".

"Sim, é claro..." - sorriu, encarando Sakura. - "Será que eu posso conversar com você por um instante? Em particular..." - pediu, vendo-a olhar no relógio.

"Puxa, Tomoyo, eu vou ficar presa no clube de fotografia até às três da tarde. Podemos conversar depois que eu encerrar meu turno?" – perguntou incomodada por não poder dar atenção a Tomoyo. Quase não se falaram durante a última semana.

"Claro! Eu encontro você lá, às três horas, então...".

"E você sabe onde está Shaoran?" - Eriol quis saber.

"Não o vejo desde que saímos da sala..." - a jovem de olhos verdes respondeu.

"Ele deve estar com Mamoru e os rapazes se inscrevendo na corrida de revezamento..." - Naoko respondeu.

"Ele vai participar da corrida?" - Sakura se espantou, vendo a amiga confirmar.

"Ikeda torceu o tornozelo vindo ao colégio hoje cedo e o Li vai substituí-lo..." - explicou, vendo Sakura tirar um panfleto de horários do bolso.

"Ah! Essa não! A corrida de revezamento acontece no meu horário de serviço!" - suspirou desanimada. Yoshida observava quietamente o panfleto por cima dos ombros dela.

"Uhm... Eu posso cobri-la, se você quiser..." - dispôs-se, recebendo um olhar surpreso da garota.

"Você faria isso?" - inquiriu emocionada.

"Sem problema!" - deu de ombros. - "Só preciso que você volte o mais rápido possível, porque tenho uma partida de futebol marcada para o horário seguinte à corrida...".

"Eu volto! Voltarei correndo, não se preocupe..." - garantiu, pegando as mãos do rapaz e sorrindo. - "Muito obrigada, Isamu!".

"É para isso que servem os amigos, não é?" - piscou para ela, recebendo um olhar doce.

* * *

"Vocês querem que eu percorra o último trecho da prova?" - Shaoran olhava incrédulo para os colegas. O último trecho era o mais importante da corrida; uma responsabilidade grande demais para alguém que nem ao menos treinara para aquilo. - "Isso não vai dar certo...". 

"Ah, qual é, Li! Você é um dos mais rápidos da sala em curta distância..." - um deles respondeu despreocupado. - "E depois, o Ikeda ia fazer a última parte da corrida, fica complicado mudarmos a ordem agora...".

"Eu devia ter participado dos treinamentos..." - lamentou-se, fazendo os colegas rirem.

"Corredores, em suas posições!" - o coordenador da prova gritou, avisando às equipes que a corrida iria começar.

"Hei, não esquenta, Li. Você vai se sair bem..." - Mamoru deu um tapinha nas costas do chinês, antes de se encaminhar à linha de largada.

"Acho que não tenho escolha..." - suspirou exasperado, indo para seu lugar.

No percurso pensou em todas as técnicas de relaxamento que conhecia tentando se livrar da tensão que crescia pouco a pouco e embrulhava seu estômago. Detestaria acabar deixando seus colegas na mão.

_'Que droga! Até parece que estou usando tênis de chumbo...'_, pensou enquanto fazia um último alongamento antes da largada, sentindo os pés pesados. Fechou os olhos, respirando lentamente.

"Shaoran!" - uma voz o chamou, fazendo-o olhar para a torcida. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios quando encontrou um par de esmeraldas olhando em sua direção. - "_Ganbare_!" - Sakura gritou animada e apontou para a linha de chegada, dizendo que o esperaria lá.

Shaoran a acompanhou com os olhos até perdê-la de vista. Não compreendeu o que acontecera, mas, de repente, estava se sentindo mais à vontade.

"Equipes preparem-se!" - ele ouviu e, pouco depois, o tiro de largada.

_'Vamos lá!'_, concentrou-se na pista, vendo o bastão de sua equipe ser passado para o segundo corredor e depois para o terceiro.

A sua equipe foi a segunda a passar o bastão para o último membro, com pouco menos de um segundo de diferença. Ele se manteve um passo atrás do adversário, até o último instante, quando acelerou o máximo que pôde e cruzou a linha de chegada em primeiro lugar.

Parou de correr ofegante, caminhando com as pernas um pouco moles enquanto buscava por Sakura com o olhar no meio da torcida barulhenta, o coração a mil pelo esforço da corrida. Viu-a aproximando-se com uma toalha nas mãos e um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto. Shaoran se adiantou alguns passos e, abraçando-a pela cintura, girou-a no ar.

"Shaoran!" - Sakura riu surpresa, segurando-se a ele. - "O que está fazendo?".

"Você viu aquilo?" - ele indagou, colocando-a no chão.

"Foi uma vitória emocionante, digna de cinema..." - comentou brincando e entregando-lhe o que trazia.

"Eu estava tão nervoso!" - suspirou. - "Não pensei que fosse conseguir...".

"Hei, Shaoran..." - foi chamado pelos rapazes da equipe que o esperavam para receber a premiação.

"É melhor você ir... Eu também tenho que voltar ao trabalho..." - ela sorriu. - "Meus parabéns!".

"Obrigado..." - retribuiu o gesto, observando-a docemente. Seus olhos se demoraram um pouco mais nos cabelos dela onde uma pequena trança pendia.

_'A trança que Yoshida fez...'_, ele franziu levemente as sobrancelhas, erguendo a mão devagar e começando a desfazê-la.

"Eu gosto mais do seu cabelo solto..." - disse suavemente, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. - "Pronto..." - passou de leve a mão no rosto dela. - "Tenho que ir agora..." - afastou-se, vendo-a concordar com a cabeça.

* * *

"E ela fica brava quando eu a provoco dizendo que são namorados..." - Touya balançava negativamente a cabeça, olhando a irmã e Shaoran se abraçarem na pista de atletismo. - "Olha só aquilo!". 

"Ela fica brava porque você _só_ implica com isso na frente do Li..." - Kaho respondeu com uma expressão de cumplicidade. - "Aliás, estou surpresa por você ainda não estar lá, tentando chutar o rapaz por estar abraçando sua _irmãzinha_..." - comentou debochada.

"Não adiantaria muito... Sakura é que acabaria me chutando de lá..." - passou o braço pelo ombro da noiva.

"Você não tem com que se preocupar, eu sei que o Li é um bom rapaz... e gosta muito da Sakura..." - encostou a cabeça no ombro do moreno.

"É... até pode ser..." - disse com um sorriso tranqüilo. - "Mas é melhor ele não magoar a minha _monstrenga_..." - completou seriamente.

"Deixe-a ouvir você dizendo isso... Vai acabar levando uma surra..." - a mulher riu, voltando o olhar para a futura cunhada que caminhava para o prédio do colégio com passos apressados.

* * *

Akio acompanhou Kinomoto se afastar da pista de atletismo com um olhar gélido. O que estava acontecendo ali? Por que tinha a impressão de que algo estava acontecendo entre _aquela tonta_ e o Li? Não aceitaria isso! Iria fazer o chinês se arrepender de tê-la menosprezado e voltar a comer em sua mão... 

_'Não será aquela sem-graça da Kinomoto quem vai estragar meu plano...'_, decidiu, voltando o olhar para o rapaz que conversava com os colegas.

Teria que acelerar a execução de seu esquema. Havia pensado em dar um tempo a Shaoran por causa da indiferença que ele demonstrara no dia anterior, mas assumiria uma outra estratégia a partir de agora. Iria cercá-lo por todos os lados até que ele voltasse a rastejar por ela.

Yamazato arquitetava seus próximos passos enquanto o observava, esperando uma oportunidade para se aproximar. Teve que esperar durante o resto da manhã e parte da tarde até ter uma chance.

Já eram quase três horas quando o rapaz ficou finalmente sozinho, após Hiiragizawa seguir a namorada, que se afastara alguns instantes antes.

* * *

Tomoyo começou a rir subitamente, interrompendo uma conversa animada entre Li e Eriol. 

"O que houve, Tomoyo?" - Eriol indagou, curiosamente.

"Nada, não... desculpem-me..." - ela falou, olhando para Shaoran e abrindo um sorriso. - "Que horas são agora, Eriol?" - pegou a mão do namorado para olhar em seu relógio. - "Acho melhor eu ir, antes que Sakura decida fugir de mim..." - comentou com um sorrisinho, afastando-se em seguida. - "Até mais, garotos...".

Shaoran acenou, olhando confusamente para a amiga. Ela passara a tarde toda rindo à toa e olhando para ele como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas, quando ele perguntava se havia algum problema, ela desconversava.

"Por acaso, Tomoyo viu passarinho verde hoje ou será que tem algo estranho comigo?" - perguntou, vendo Eriol abrir seu sorriso mais irritante.

Shaoran não gostou daquela reação do amigo. Sempre detestara aquela expressão do inglês que parecia dizer: _eu sei o que você andou fazendo_. Começou a sentir-se incomodado com aquele olhar. - "Se você tem algo a dizer, diga de uma vez ao invés de ficar me olhando como se eu tivesse aprontado...".

"Por que eu teria algo a dizer? Andaste fazendo alguma coisa, por acaso?" - questionou simplesmente.

"É claro que não!" - rebateu, arrepiando-se ao pensar na possibilidade de Eriol vir a descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Sakura.

Shaoran encarou o amigo com desconfiança por alguns instantes. _'Será que ele sabe?'_, considerou pensativo. _'Não! Ele não teria como descobrir, certo?'_, decidiu descartar a idéia, pois Eriol certamente já teria feito comentários a respeito do assunto se soubesse.

"Bem, se me deres licença, meu caro, tenho que falar com Yamazaki antes que ele vá para a lanchonete..." - anunciou, deixando o outro para trás.

Shaoran soltou o ar lentamente de forma pensativa, mas foi impedido de entrar em reflexão pela aproximação de alguém e, por algum motivo, não ficou surpreso ao ver Yamazato parar ao seu lado. Mais uma vez, ela o abordava em uma situação na qual não poderia evitá-la. Desse jeito começaria a pensar que o estava vigiando.

"Espere! Não diga nada..." - ele começou, colocando as duas mãos nas têmporas como se estivesse se concentrando em algo. - "Você veio até aqui para falar comigo..." - declarou como se tivesse feito uma difícil adivinhação com um sorriso de deboche. _'E, embora eu já imagine do que se trata...'_, pensou consigo mesmo. - "Fale o que quer..." - encarou-a, entediado.

Ela o olhava deixando evidente que não estava confortável com o jeito que a estava tratando, mas não comentou nada a respeito.

"Eu... uhm... eu pensei um pouco no que você me disse ontem..." - falava de maneira muito tímida, quase frágil. Mas, então, seu olhar se tornou mais determinado. - "E percebi que você tem razão. Não posso ficar apenas reclamando da autoridade de meus pais, sem tomar uma atitude, e esperar que as coisas mudem como mágica...".

"Estou pasmo..." - ele comentou, nem um pouco impressionado. - "Conseguiu perceber isso tão rápido. Meus parabéns!" - sorriu para ela, vendo-a franzir o cenho.

"O que você quer de mim afinal?" - ela perguntou irritada, mas sem erguer a voz. - "Foi você mesmo quem disse para eu avisá-lo caso decidisse mudar... Eu achei que me ajudaria com isso!" - o fez arregalar levemente os olhos.

"E o que você quer que eu faça? Que eu lhe entregue uma fórmula mágica de amizades instantâneas?" - ergueu levemente uma das sobrancelhas, deixando-a sem saber o que dizer. - "Eu acho ótimo que você tenha decidido mudar e que queira tomar as rédeas da sua vida a partir de agora, mas é você quem tem que descobrir o que fazer para atrair novas amizades..." - viu-a abaixar a cabeça. - "Verdadeiras amizades levam muito tempo para serem construídas. Confiança leva tempo para ser conquistada... mas eu vou lhe dar uma dica e espero que, com isso, consiga enxergar o caminho que deve seguir..." - esperou alguns segundos até que ela levantasse o rosto, encarando-o para continuar. - "A primeira coisa que deve fazer é descer do seu pedestal e parar de desvalorizar os outros por serem diferentes... aceite os defeitos e aprenda a encontrar as qualidades das pessoas que a cercam... quando você conseguir fazer isso, terá dado um grande passo..." - fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo-se um pouquinho tentado a acreditar na ruiva, apesar de tudo. - "E, caso se sinta insegura para dar o próximo passo, procure por mim... Isso não é uma promessa de que seremos amigos, mas eu tentarei ajudá-la..." - concluiu, indo embora.

* * *

Sakura sentiu ser arrastada por Tomoyo pelos corredores do colégio até chegarem a uma sala onde poderiam conversar sem interrupções e com privacidade. O que a morena queria lhe falar devia ser, realmente, muito importante. 

"O que você quer falar comigo?" - decidiu ir direto ao assunto, por não conseguir conter sua curiosidade. A amiga estava em um estado de animação extrema. _'O que será que aconteceu?'_, indagou-se sem conseguir sequer pensar em uma resposta.

"Nós não nos falamos direito durante essa semana e eu estava me perguntando quais seriam as novidades..." - Tomoyo começou, causando estranhamento em Sakura.

"E, quais são as suas novidades?" - questionou, vendo a corista rolar os olhos.

"Nada de especial, quais as suas?" - perguntou rapidamente, com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

"O que você quer saber?" - Sakura não estava entendendo onde a outra queria chegar.

Tomoyo suspirou pesadamente. Por que Sakura fingia não saber do que estava falando?

_'Será que ela não estava planejando me contar?'_, perguntou-se, sentindo-se chateada. Decidiu lançar mais uma indireta.

"Como está sendo ficar no apartamento do Shaoran?" - viu Sakura sorrir e abaixar a cabeça.

"Está sendo ótimo! Muito divertido! A senhora Li é muito gentil comigo..." - falava sem olhar para a morena, então não pôde ver a expressão de desânimo no rosto dela. - "E estou descobrindo muitas coisas sobre Shaoran também... ele fica tão envergonhado quando ela começa a con..." - foi interrompida por Tomoyo que segurou suas mãos com olhos suplicantes.

"Não é disso que estou falando... eu quero saber sobre seu relacionamento com Shaoran..." - explicou, vendo Sakura arregalar os olhos.

Sakura abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou imediatamente. Não queria mentir para Tomoyo, mas também não poderia contar a ela tudo o que acontecera. Tinha a impressão que a amiga não aceitaria aquilo muito bem...

"Sakura..." - chamou-a. Os olhos violáceos seriamente pousados sobre ela. - "Eu vi vocês ontem..." - disse, fazendo-a desviar o olhar. - "No telhado, antes do almoço...".

"Tomoyo, eu..." - não conseguiu completar o que iria dizer, diante do olhar magoado da morena. - "Eu não queria contar nada antes de definir a situação... porque nós não estamos namorando...".

"Como não, Sakura? Eu vi vocês se beijando..." - foi interrompida.

"Sim! Nós estávamos nos beijando, mas o Shaoran ainda está muito confuso com tudo isso... Tudo aconteceu muito rápido..." - explicava de maneira apressada, atropelando as palavras. - "Nós estamos dando um passo muito importante, mas não temos conversado sobre o que isso significa...".

"Como _não têm conversado_?" - inquiriu incomodada. - "Isso não é uma brincadeira e ele sabe disso, não é?..." - prendeu a respiração diante da inércia de Sakura. - "Não me diga que ainda não contou a ele!".

"Tomoyo, por favor, entenda..." - foi cortada.

"Eu não acredito nisso! Sakura, no que você está pensando?" - levou as mãos à cabeça. - "Se fosse um sentimento novo para você também e decidisse deixar rolar para ver no que dá, eu até entenderia, mas...".

"Aí é que você se engana..." - Sakura a corrigiu. - "Tudo estaria muito mais complicado se eu não tivesse certeza do que sinto por ele..." - sorriu calmamente para a amiga. - "Eu sei bem como é difícil admitir para si mesma que um sentimento tão gentil se tornou intenso... tão forte que às vezes até machuca..." - apertou as mãos da outra garota de forma delicada. - "Eu ainda me lembro do turbilhão de emoções e da confusão que se sente... é por isso que não quero assustá-lo... não quero apressá-lo... Eu já esperei tanto, Tomoyo. Não quero empurrar meus sentimentos para ele e forçá-lo a aceitar...".

"Você realmente compreende muito bem o que está fazendo, não é?" - suspirou resignada. - "Tudo bem... mas me conte, como foi que tudo começou?" - abriu um sorrisinho de lado, vendo Sakura dar risada.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A** – _Aiya, minna!!_

Não, vocês não estão sonhando... Sim, eu finalmente voltei... Desculpem-me pela demora. Espero que me perdoem... ou que pelo menos não me machuquem muito por causa do atraso.

O que eu posso falar sobre esse capítulo? É um capítulo de transição, e traz informações importantes para o que vai acontecer a partir de agora... o.ò

A cobra parece estar ainda mais perigosa! E o Shaoran está muito confuso, coitado!! Dá até pena... o.ò Mas o que é incrível mesmo é o fato da Sakura conhecê-lo tão bem... Tão perceptiva que até assusta...

Acredito que, a partir de agora, Tomoyo sossega um pouco na animação... Tadinha... estava tão feliz por causa do suposto namoro dos amigos que parecia ter sido afetada por gás do riso... Deve ser engraçado ver a Tomoyo rir feito boba... XDD

Eu queria fazer uma observação sobre a tradução da música **_Groovy!_** que usei na cena da apresentação da Tomoyo, antes que alguém decida vir me corrigir... Eu utilizei _"Canção de um novo Amor_" ao invés de **"Canção nova de amor"** que seria a tradução correta do "_Brand-new love song_" da letra. Mas foi um trocadilho intencional que eu fiz porque combinava mais com o momento da cena. Shaoran se remoendo de ciúmes e tudo o mais... Ele está quase percebendo!

**_Traduzindo:  
_**_Ganbare_ - Boa sorte, esforce-se, dê o seu melhor. Essa expressão tem um sentido bem mais completo em japonês que qualquer outra em português, por isso acabei utilizando-a.

Sobre o capítulo, creio que seja só isso. Agora quero muito agradecer a quem está acompanhando SDNEE apesar dos contratempos: **_MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA!!! _**

Prometo me esforçar mais para que um atraso tão grande como esse não volte a acontecer.

Beijinhos. _Ja matta kondo, nee!_

**_Yoru. _**_(05/10/2007, 22:28h. "Não podemos nos apegar ao imutável para sempre...")_.

* * *

**Espaço da Revisora: **

Gostei do capítulo... Gostei muito da parte do Syaoran com ciúmes e achei engraçado ele desfazendo a trança que o Yoshida fez na Sakura... ehehe...

A Akio me dá arrepios a cada vez que ela se aproxima do Syaoran, ela me passa a sensação de estar armando altos planos malignos. Não vou com a cara dessa garota... Mas quem vai, não é?

A Sakura eu acho que está esperançosa e ao mesmo tempo temerosa. A situação dela não é fácil, mas estou com ela em aproveitar esses momentos com Syaoran... eheheh... Eu faria o mesmo.

Beijos pessoal

Rô


	15. Kono koi wo osorezu ni

**Subtítulo: **_"Não tenha medo deste amor"_, da música **This Love** interpretada por **_Angela Aki_**, parte integrante da OST de Blood+.  
_Aproveitem a leitura e tenham um ótimo ANO NOVO!!_

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
**_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Capítulo Quinze  
**_Kono koi wo osorezu ni_**

A segunda-feira ainda trazia consigo resquícios das atividades do dia anterior, tanto por causa dos cartazes que ainda estavam pendurados nos corredores, quanto pelo clima de animação dos alunos e professores. No entanto, antes do término das aulas, os ânimos já estavam mais contidos, afinal, a época das provas estava se aproximando.

"Classe dispensada. Uma boa tarde a todos!" - o professor Onoda encerrou a última aula do dia, saindo em seguida.

"Sakura, você se importa de esperar um pouco? Eu tenho que levar o relatório de atividades de hoje na sala dos professores..." - Shaoran perguntou levantando-se de sua carteira. Ele era o responsável pelas tarefas aquele dia.

"Claro que não. Eu o estarei esperando no lugar de sempre, está bem?" - respondeu com um sorriso, vendo-o concordar.

Enquanto o chinês se afastava, ela reparou no olhar divertido de Tomoyo e meneou a cabeça, quando a morena começou a cantarolar _suteki da ne_, após se despedir.

Sakura terminou de guardar seu material e saiu da sala com um sorriso cansado, acompanhada por Rika.

"Nossa, que clima horrível o de hoje..." - a garota comentou, fazendo Sakura voltar os olhos verdes para o céu cinzento, através da janela do corredor.

"Nem me fale..." - suspirou, ajeitando a pasta no ombro. - "Eu juro para você que fiquei tentada a voltar para cama quando ouvi a previsão do tempo..." - riu um pouco. - "Mas eu agradeço por ter feito sol ontem. Imagina se depois de todo aquele trabalho, chovesse no dia da gincana...".

"Ah, não! Teria sido uma pena. Ontem foi muito divertido..." - Rika disse serenamente.

"É! Mas eu estou feliz por tudo ter acabado..." - suspirou pesadamente, fazendo a amiga rir.

Percorreram o resto do caminho conversando sobre amenidades até chegarem ao portão, onde se separaram. Sakura se encostou à grade do colégio olhando para as nuvens carregadas. Não demoraria muito para começar a chover. Esperou por, aproximadamente cinco minutos, antes que Shaoran chegasse e pudessem ir embora.

Caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo, cada um mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos. Sakura suspirou pesadamente.

"Ai, estou tão cansada!" - ela declarou subitamente, fazendo-o rir.

"Achei que você fosse repousar com o término da gincana..." - Shaoran comentou, vendo-a abaixar levemente a cabeça.

"Mas é que aconteceram tantas coisas ontem que..." - interrompeu-se ao ouvir uma voz conhecida pouco antes de cruzarem com Akio, que saía de uma loja acompanhada de Akami e Hikari.

A ruiva os encarou parecendo assustada por um instante, mas depois os cumprimentou levemente com a cabeça antes de pronunciar um fraco _'até amanhã' _aos dois, afastando-se. Sakura observou a garota ir embora, sentindo-se um pouco tonta.

_'O que acabou de acontecer aqui?'_, indagou-se continuando a caminhar ao lado de Shaoran. Atravessaram uma rua e entraram no parque.

"Desculpe, eu sei que vai soar como sarcasmo o que eu vou dizer, mas..." - ela começou quebrando o silêncio que se formara entre eles. - "A Yamazato, realmente, disse _até amanhã_?" - perguntou vendo-o concordar. - "Ela está muito estranha..." - afirmou, meneando a cabeça.

"Por que você diz isso?" - Shaoran indagou curiosamente. Sakura soltou o ar vagarosamente, antes de responder.

"Durante a aula hoje, eu a vi olhando em minha direção como se me observasse. E não foi só uma vez..." - explicou. - "E ela parecia prestar atenção em tudo o que eu falava, mas não fez um único comentário me criticando...".

"Uhm... talvez..." - ele começou com o esboço de um sorriso, mas não completou a frase. Sakura o encarava atentamente e, de repente, sentiu um nó se formar no estômago.

"_Talvez_, o quê, Shaoran?".

O chinês pensou por um instante antes de responder. Na verdade, não queria admitir que não conseguira levar adiante sua resolução de ignorar completamente a garota. Mas a situação agora era diferente. Os sentimentos que o estavam movendo não eram os mesmos. Não eram sequer parecidos. Sakura haveria de compreender seus motivos.

"Eu... não contei isso para você, mas ela..." - começou, fazendo Sakura prender a respiração. - "Ela andou me procurando durante a semana passada...".

A garota parou de andar, voltando-se completamente para ele com angústia estampada em todo seu rosto.

_'Não... isso não pode...',_ teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando ele continuou a falar.

"Não é o que você está pensando..." - tocou-a levemente no rosto. - "Eu não quero mais nada com ela... não se preocupe..." - assegurou, com um pequeno sorriso. O efeito daquelas palavras foi imediatamente visível sobre a garota.

"E... e o que ela queria?" - indagou, parcialmente recuperada do medo que a atingira. Não saberia o que fazer se, depois de _tudo_, Shaoran voltasse a se interessar pela ruiva.

"Tentar explicar seu comportamento anterior colocando a culpa na família..." - ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico. - "Na realidade, ela queria me convencer que, apesar de se interessar por mim antes, não poderia retribuir minha atenção de maneira apropriada por não saber que eu pertencia a uma família influente..." - voltou a caminhar com uma risada de deboche. Sakura, no entanto, não estava achando graça naquilo. - "Eu a coloquei em seu devido lugar e dei um sermão quando ela veio com essa conversa, mas é irônico que eu me encontre nessa situação..." - balançou a cabeça, parando, novamente, de caminhar e encarando Sakura. - "Eu não sou exatamente o tipo de pessoa que pode falar alguma coisa sobre esse comportamento...".

"Como assim?" - não compreendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"Eu já fui muito parecido com ela, Sakura..." - falou sem encará-la. - "Eu fui criado acreditando que o mundo girava ao meu redor e tive que apanhar muito para me tornar quem eu sou hoje... e a primeira surra que eu levei, literalmente, foi do Eriol..." - adicionou em tom de brincadeira. - "Eu era arrogante, mesquinho e tratava os outros tão mal quanto ela o faz...".

"Eu não consigo acreditar nisso..." - ela o interrompeu seriamente, fazendo-o sorrir.

"Mas é a verdade..." - disse encarando-a docemente. - "Eu só entendi que a proteção de minha família não valia nada quando comecei com os intercâmbios..." - explicou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - "E fico feliz por ter conseguido mudar, porque eu, provavelmente, não me aproximaria de você, nem você de mim, caso a situação fosse diferente...".

"Isso seria um desperdício..." - Sakura sorriu pela primeira vez, desde que ele começara com a narrativa. - "Mas ainda é inacreditável...".

"Eu penso o mesmo quando olho para minha infância... e também não é algo de que eu me orgulhe..." - seu tom de voz se tornou mais sério. - "Mas o fato é que: Yamazato disse ter vontade de mudar... e isso não é algo que eu consiga ignorar facilmente..." - viu Sakura abaixar o olhar por um instante e...

No momento seguinte, o que quer que ela estivesse pensando foi interrompido pelo estrondo de um trovão, imediatamente seguido por grossos pingos de chuva. Os dois começaram a correr até chegarem ao parquinho do Rei Pingüim, abrigando-se sob o escorregador, mas já estavam encharcados dos pés à cabeça.

"A chuva poderia ter esperado um pouco mais para cair..." - Shaoran reclamou, sentando-se encostado contra a parede do pingüim.

Sakura apenas riu levemente, ajoelhando-se encolhida com o olhar voltado para a rua. Sua mente ainda estava na conversa que fora interrompida pela chuva. Por mais que ele tivesse assegurado não ter mais nenhum interesse em Yamazato, ela se sentia insegura imaginando que, aquele auto-reconhecimento que Shaoran começou a enxergar na ruiva, pudesse trazer de volta sentimentos antigos.

_'O que eu devo fazer?'_, pensava, alheia aos pensamentos conflitantes do rapaz, voltados para um objeto totalmente diferente.

Shaoran encontrava-se paralisado, o coração parecendo um tambor em seu peito, os olhos vidrados na silhueta... No corpo de Sakura. Engoliu em seco com os olhos cravados na blusa, colada e transparente, do uniforme dela; reparou na pele rosada, levemente bronzeada, em contraste com o _sutien_ alvo. O tecido branco da camisa moldava-se às delicadas curvas, revelando aos seus olhos o formato torneado do corpo que tantas vezes abraçara, que tantas vezes estivera, como naquele momento, ao alcance de seus dedos. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu e reagiu a esse pensamento...

Nunca havia parado para pensar no quanto Sakura era atraente fisicamente. Nunca a tinha visto por esse ângulo e essa descoberta o levou a se recriminar por sua própria cegueira. Para onde ele estivera olhando, durante todo aquele tempo, que não percebeu o que estava bem diante de seus olhos?

_'Ela é tão linda!'_, contemplava-a embevecido, seguindo o movimento delicado das mãos que esfregavam suavemente a pele sedosa dos braços numa tentativa de se aquecer.

Observando-a, sentiu um calor se alastrar por todo seu corpo. Era como se, de repente, todo seu ser ganhasse vida própria e, independente de sua razão, necessitasse tocá-la. Seus dedos coçavam com uma curiosidade que só seria satisfeita quando sentisse a maciez e o calor da pele dela.

Shaoran, secretamente, agradeceu por ela estar distraída, não podendo ver, refletidos em seus olhos, os pensamentos que dominavam sua mente... Sentiu-se ligeiramente embaraçado. Sabia que não poderia fazer isso. Seria errado! Não era certo se sentir daquele jeito... _'Não por Sakura. Isso não pode...'_, prendeu a respiração, perdendo a linha de seu raciocínio ao vê-la estremecer e se encolher levemente com o vento que invadira o interior do brinquedo. Seu bom senso imediatamente vencido.

Sakura voltou seu olhar para Shaoran, ligeiramente espantada ao ser envolvida firmemente pelos braços do rapaz. Ela fora completamente pega de surpresa pela atitude inusitada do chinês e não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, mas, definitivamente, não iria reclamar. Passara os últimos minutos pensando em uma possível recaída dele pela ruiva, então, apesar da confusão por estar sendo prensada entre o rapaz e a parede do Rei Pingüim, sentia o coração se encher de uma alegria palpitante que alterava sua respiração, da mesma forma que ocorria com a dele.

O peito de Shaoran subia e descia num ritmo acelerado, como se tivesse participado de uma corrida; ele a encarava atentamente, fascinado pelos traços delicados, os olhos verdes, os lábios róseos. As mãos dele se moviam inquietas, ardendo enquanto exploravam as costas e cintura de Sakura, experimentando, com o tato, as curvas que o haviam provocado.

Ao ser medida minuciosamente pelo olhar escurecido de Shaoran, Sakura deu-se conta do que estava acontecendo. Ela pôde perceber que ele a olhava por uma nova perspectiva e isso a deixou se sentindo feminina e desejável. Era demais ser observada tão intensamente por aquele que há tanto tempo amava e por isso sentiu suas pernas tremerem e suas forças serem drenadas. Foi preciso agarrar-se aos braços de Shaoran, ou poderia desabar. Ela estava dominada pelo modo que ele a olhava e com a maneira que ele a acariciava, tocando-lhe com as mãos fortes, explorando e instigando as reações dela.

Shaoran aproximou seu rosto do dela até suas respirações se misturarem e acariciou o rosto gentilmente. Ela fez menção de dizer algo, mas o polegar dele, que antes acariciava suavemente a face rosada, pousou em seus lábios, impedindo-a de pronunciar qualquer palavra. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse elaborar o que dizer, sentiu-o entreabrir seus lábios com o mesmo dedo e tomá-los entre os próprios, em um beijo intenso.

Shaoran se sentiu como se, pela primeira vez, conseguisse realmente provar o doce sabor dos lábios de Sakura e essa impressão apenas servia para intensificar a receptividade de outras sensações. Ele a abraçava de modo a ficarem cada vez mais próximos, pressionando-a contra a parede do pingüim e reconhecendo com mãos ávidas, e com o próprio corpo, cada uma das curvas do dela, mas isso parecia não ser o suficiente. Sentiu que Sakura apresentava a mesma urgência, a mesma necessidade de tocar e sentir, correspondendo com paixão e entrega.

Afastaram-se levemente, voltando a se encarar por um instante, mergulhando nos olhos um do outro. Shaoran duvidava que ela tivesse consciência do quanto aquele par de esmeraldas o afetavam.

_'Como ela poderia saber quando eu mesmo não compreendo?'_, indagou-se, levando uma das mãos ao rosto macio, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Ergueu levemente a cabeça, beijando-a com ternura: primeiro em um dos olhos, ligeiramente fechado, depois no outro. Em seguida, desceu os lábios até tocar os dela; apenas por um instante. Em um ato contínuo, traçou o caminho até o queixo e foi subindo novamente até alcançar as maçãs do rosto. Eram toques leves, delicados. Apenas o suficiente para deixar a lembrança dos lábios e carinhos sobre sua pele alva.

Sakura nada disse. Não que realmente quisesse, mas se tentasse, tinha certeza que as palavras não sairiam. Ficariam presas em sua garganta, em algum lugar entre a embriaguez e a sobriedade. Apenas deixou-se levar, enquanto Shaoran continuava a borboletear beijos e carícias sobre seu rosto, para combinar com as borboletas que dançavam em seu estômago naquele momento.

Shaoran continuou trilhando a face de Sakura, novamente, em direção ao queixo e, ao alcançá-lo, depositou ali um beijo um pouco mais demorado. Tal mudança na carícia fez com que ela se arrepiasse inteira, jogando levemente a cabeça para trás, abrindo caminho para ele prosseguir pelo pescoço longo, aproveitando para sentir o doce perfume que a pele dela exalava. Não demorou muito para que ele percebesse que adorava o gosto daquela pele delicada e, quando a sentiu arrepiar-se ainda mais, e um leve sussurro escapou da garganta de Sakura, foi o suficiente para ele dedicar-se caprichosamente à tarefa, dando-lhe beijos, sugando-lhe levemente a pele, inalando profundamente o seu aroma.

Sakura estava enlouquecendo com as novas sensações que descobria. Não podia negar que sempre havia sentindo curiosidade sobre a intimidade de um momento como aquele, mas não estava preparada para descobrir que era muito melhor do que tudo que um dia imaginou.

Shaoran interrompeu os beijos e observou a pele levemente vermelha de Sakura. Seu olhar ainda continuou a investigação daquela garota linda e ele desceu os olhos pela blusa, que revelavam a forma dos seios. Sua respiração aumentou com o desejo de descobrir os mistérios ali guardados, querendo visualizar... Sentir.

Ambos estavam tão envolvidos no momento que levou alguns instantes para perceberem um som musical que começou a soar no interior do brinquedo, ecoando em algum canto de suas mentes até se tornar um sinal gritante de consciência. Afastaram-se rapidamente, encarando um ao outro de forma confusa, e desapontada, por algum tempo antes de Shaoran se voltar para sua mochila, procurando a fonte do barulho: seu celular.

"Oi, aqui é Shaoran Li falando..." - atendeu olhando para Sakura, que observava as próprias mãos sobre as pernas. Tirou o aparelho do ouvido quando a pessoa do outro lado começou a falar.

_"Xiao Lang, onde você está?" _- Yelan indagou preocupada. - _"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sakura está com você?"._

"Acalme-se, mãe. Não aconteceu nada. Sim, Sakura está comigo; fomos pegos pela chuva quando voltávamos para casa e decidimos nos abrigar até que passasse, o que não parece que vai acontecer tão cedo..." - respondeu tentando acalmar a mulher.

_"Quer que eu peça para Wei buscá-los?"_.

"Seria ótimo... Estamos no parque do Rei Pingüim. Fale para ele nos pegar na avenida comercial..." - informou, olhando para fora do brinquedo. A chuva continuava forte.

_"Está bem... Fiquem abrigados. Ele ligará para você quando chegar aí..."._

"Tudo bem..." - concordou, mas então se lembrou de algo. - "Ah, peça para ele me trazer uma camiseta, por favor...".

_"Certo. Até mais..."_ - ela falou antes de desligar.

Shaoran suspirou pesadamente tentando pensar no que fazer agora, mas estava completamente perdido. Teria que dar uma explicação para Sakura sobre o que fizera, mas nem ele conseguia entender. Tudo acontecera tão rápido que ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou enquanto a tinha em seus braços, no entanto lhe pareceu que aquele momento se arrastou por horas antes de o celular interrompê-los. Ele ergueu o olhar, encontrando os orbes esmeraldinos de Sakura sobre si.

Ela estava completamente sem graça, mas forçava-se a encará-lo diretamente, apesar da vontade de sair correndo. Precisava saber o que ele estava pensando e sentindo. Por um momento cogitou questionar o que o levou a agir de forma tão imprevisível e arrebatadora, mas logo percebeu não ter coragem. Além disso, se perguntasse, ele poderia se sentir pressionado e...

"Sakura..." - ele a chamou suavemente, interrompendo seus pensamentos. - "E-eu... sinto muito. Não devia ter..." - não conseguia encará-la ou completar a frase. _''O que eu estava fazendo? O que eu estava pensando?'_, indagou-se, recriminando-se. Ainda sentia o corpo quente lembrando-se do sabor dos lábios e da pele dela. Olhou-a de soslaio por um momento e a viu de cabeça baixa.

Sakura podia não entender o que acontecera, mas "sinto muito" definitivamente não era o que ela gostaria de ouvir. _'Palavras como essas, em um momento desses, realmente machucam...'_, pensou sentindo um aperto no peito, mas não podia culpá-lo. Não completamente, pelo menos.

Ele ao menos sabia o que sentia, tampouco iria adivinhar o que ela estava sentindo. Ao pensar nisso, ficou ainda mais embaraçada por ter se deixado envolver daquela maneira quando tinha consciência de que ele estava confuso. Havia decidido manter seus sentimentos sob controle para que as coisas entre eles não ficassem estranhas, mas não conseguiria com aquela falta de firmeza diante de certas atitudes dele. Olhou para Shaoran ao ouvi-lo suspirar pesadamente, vendo-o desabotoar a camisa.

"Eu não sei mais o que estou fazendo..." - ele murmurou, parecendo pensar em voz alta e tirou a blusa. Sakura arregalou os olhos e se encolheu, involuntariamente, quando Shaoran se inclinou levemente para frente, esticando os braços. - "É melhor você colocar isso. Está molhada também, mas já resolve... um pouco..." - falou evitando encará-la.

Só então, Sakura se deu conta de como a chuva a deixara exposta, enrubesceu violentamente, entendendo o que o impulsionara a "agir". Enquanto vestia a camisa que o rapaz lhe oferecera, sentiu uma ponta de satisfação, por saber que despertava aquele tipo de atração nele, misturar-se à chateação gerada pelo pedido de desculpas.

Algum tempo depois, o celular de Shaoran voltou a tocar, anulando o silêncio constrangedor que reinava entre eles. Sakura o ouviu trocar algumas palavras com o mordomo, embora não estivesse realmente escutando o que ele dizia; sua mente ainda estava a mil com o que havia ocorrido. Ao desligar o aparelho, Shaoran se voltou para ela e, sem encará-la, disse que Wei os estava aguardando em uma rua próxima.

Apesar da chuva que ainda caía pesada sobre eles, os garotos saíram correndo, afastando-se rapidamente do parque e logo alcançaram o veículo que os esperava. Assim que entraram, Wei deu uma toalha seca a cada um, para que se enxugassem um pouco. A camisa que o rapaz havia pedido estava no banco de trás e ele, ainda sem encará-la, vestiu-a rapidamente.

Sakura fez o caminho todo em silêncio, enquanto Shaoran conversava com Wei, evitando encará-la e tentando disfarçar o embaraço. Presa em seus próprios pensamentos, ela se sentiu ser envolvida por um leve torpor de esperança. Talvez, estivessem mais perto do que imaginava de uma definição para o confuso relacionamento que tinham no momento. Mas deveria tomar cuidado para que _aquilo_ não voltasse a ocorrer, embora soubesse que, caso ele se aproximasse novamente, não conseguiria resistir, já que nada, jamais, parecera tão certo quanto estar nos braços dele.

* * *

Sakura abaixou a sombrinha ao chegar à área coberta da lanchonete _Atsui Hana_, que estava com as portas fechadas, apesar da música relativamente alta e várias vozes que vinham do interior do estabelecimento. Sorriu levemente ao reconhecer a voz de Rika cantando no _karaokê_, enquanto dava a volta no prédio em direção à entrada de serviço.

"Boa tarde, Sakura. Estava achando que não viria mais!" - Chiharu disse ao vê-la cruzar o corredor entre a cozinha e o vestiário dos funcionários.

"Eu disse que vinha! Apenas me atrasei porque fui cortar o cabelo..." - comentou, balançando levemente as mechas que estavam molhadas pela chuva. - "Mas não sei por que perdi tempo fazendo escova com uma chuva dessas. Foi dinheiro jogado fora..." - suspirou pesadamente.

"Eu rezei a semana inteira para que fizesse sol ou, pelo menos, parasse de chover hoje. Parece que não deu muito certo..." - deu de ombros, seguindo em direção ao salão da lanchonete com Sakura logo atrás. - "Ficou ótimo esse corte na altura do ombro, aliás, mas o seu cabelo estava ficando tão bonito mais comprido..." - a outra se lamentou, mudando de assunto.

"Por que será que ninguém nunca fala essas coisas _antes_ de cortarmos o cabelo?" - indagou com um sorriso de lado, fazendo Chiharu dar risada.

As duas se separaram assim que chegaram onde os outros se encontravam. Chiharu foi até Yamazaki e Sakura olhou em volta, vendo os colegas de classe espalhados pelas mesas ou rodeando o _karaokê_ onde Rika finalizava a canção. Sorriu levemente diante da alegria que preenchia o ambiente, apesar da forte chuva que caía lá fora.

Fora idéia de Yamazaki estrear o _karaokê_ que os pais compraram para a lanchonete com uma "festa particular" para a turma deles, em comemoração pelo segundo lugar na gincana esportiva: um resultado surpreendente considerando que nos anos anteriores haviam ficado nas últimas colocações.

Por fim, localizou Tomoyo e Eriol sentados na mesma mesa que Shaoran e decidiu caminhar na direção oposta, juntando-se a Rika que tentava convencer Naoko a cantar.

Sabia que estava sendo boba e que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que falar com Shaoran, mas não tinha idéia de como fazê-lo e isso a deixava desanimada. Eles passaram a semana inteira fugindo um do outro e, quando isso não era possível, não conseguiam conversar direito. Não haviam mais tocado no assunto do beijo que trocaram na segunda-feira, como se tivessem feito um acordo silencioso a respeito, mas ela percebia que Shaoran se sentia incomodado com _aquilo_ e o silêncio não estava lhe fazendo nenhum bem também.

"Sakura, ajude-me a explicar para a Rika que não irei cantar..." - Naoko pediu quando a viu parar perto de onde elas estavam. Rika sorria divertida e meneava a cabeça.

"Por que não, Naoko? Sua voz é tão bonita!" - indagou, vendo a amiga arregalar os olhos por trás das lentes dos óculos.

"E por que você não canta, então?" - indagou desistindo de se "defender" e partindo para o "ataque".

"Sim, Sakura! Cante também..." - Rika se voltou para ela, animada. Sakura encolheu os ombros, olhando para as duas garotas.

"Eu canto se a Naoko cantar!" - disse incerta, vendo Rika forçar a amiga a se levantar.

"Ela vai!" - afirmou, carregando-as em direção ao aparelho para escolherem as músicas.

"Vocês vão cantar?" - Tomoyo se aproximou sorrindo de onde elas estavam.

"Vão, sim! E você Tomoyo?" - Rika estava impossível aquele dia. Parecia estar em um nível de animação superior ao de todos os outros, o que fez Tomoyo estranhar um pouco seu comportamento que, geralmente, era tão calmo e tranqüilo.

"Nossa, Rika! O que aconteceu? Parece que atingiu o sétimo céu..." - a morena comentou, não escondendo a surpresa e viu a garota virar um pimentão, causando surpresa nas amigas.

"Essa reação..." - Sakura começou, olhando para Naoko com um sorriso de cumplicidade.

"Sim... Parece que alguém está apaixonada..." - a garota de óculos completou abrindo um largo sorriso ao ver Rika ficar ainda mais desconsertada.

"Eu... estou namorando..." - a jovem falou tão baixinho que elas quase não ouviram.

"Por que não disse antes? Precisamos comemorar! Deixe-me escolher uma música..." - Naoko decidiu, animada enquanto Rika continuava contando alguns detalhes sobre o namorado para Tomoyo que a ouvia atentamente.

Sakura sorriu observando a expressão de felicidade de Rika com um olhar distante. Sentia-se feliz pela amiga. De verdade! Mas no fundo tinha um pouco de inveja dela... Gostaria de poder estar no lugar de Rika naquele momento, dizendo a todos o que sentia por Shaoran; que estavam namorando; que estavam felizes... Contudo não podia fazê-lo porque seu relacionamento com o chinês era mais complicado que isso... E tudo havia se complicado _ainda_ _mais_ depois daquele bendito último beijo no parque, sob o frescor da primeira chuva que precede o calor do verão.

O que a deixava ainda pior era que nada mais estava no lugar certo em seu relacionamento com Shaoran e ela não sabia o que fazer para consertar a situação ou para amenizar os sentimentos que pareciam à flor da pele sempre que estavam próximos um do outro. Mesmo que ela agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou tentasse fazê-lo, ele não conseguia mais relaxar. Se eles se aproximavam muito, ou se tocavam sem querer, ou se seus olhos se encontravam ela notava que o rapaz era envolvido por algo parecido com medo... Um temor tão desesperador que ela não estranharia se ele simplesmente saísse correndo.

_'Mas, medo de quê?'_, perguntava-se achando aquela idéia ridícula, embora ela mesma se sentisse amedrontada. Entrava em pânico só de pensar no quanto a situação estava afetando sua amizade com Shaoran e, talvez, ele sentisse o mesmo. Sim... Ele devia estar passando pelo mesmo dilema.

"Sakura..." - Tomoyo a chamou, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro e fazendo Sakura piscar os olhos verdes de forma confusa.

"Você está bem? Pareceu sair de órbita..." - Naoko comentou, vendo-a levemente vermelha.

"Eu estou bem..." - respondeu com um sorriso sem graça, sentindo-se estranhamente tonta. - "Já escolheu sua música, Naoko?" - indagou, tentando afastar os olhares preocupados dos rostos amigos.

"Já, sim! E Tomoyo disse ter encontrado uma perfeita para você..." - disse abrindo um sorriso maroto.

"Qual?" - indagou curiosa, mas já prevendo alguma provocação vinda de Tomoyo. Olhou para a música que a morena apontava na lista e arregalou os olhos, enrubescendo. - "Eu não vou cantar '_Kiss me_', Tomoyo!" - reclamou indignada, fazendo as amigas rirem.

* * *

Eriol observou a namorada afastar-se e, então, voltou-se para encarar Shaoran, que mexia distraidamente o suco no copo. Meneou a cabeça, suspirando pesadamente, pensando em como abordar o assunto sem se intrometer demais na vida do amigo. Decidiu ser direto. Não poderia ficar dizendo ao outro o que ele deveria fazer, mas certamente poderiam ter uma conversa aberta.

"Shaoran..." - chamou-o seriamente, fazendo-o encará-lo intrigado. - "O que está acontecendo?".

"De que você está falando?" - deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça como se tudo estivesse bem. Eriol cruzou os braços sobre o tórax franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"De teu relacionamento com Sakura." - explicou, vendo-o arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca para responder, mas Shaoran se calou antes que pronunciasse qualquer coisa, abaixando levemente o olhar antes de desviar, distraidamente, a atenção para o lugar onde a jovem em questão se encontrava.

O mau pressentimento que Eriol tentara ignorar a semana inteira, diante da súbita mudança de comportamento dos dois, voltara a atingi-lo e, dessa vez, com força total.

"O que sentes por ela?" - indagou com certa inquietação na voz, recebendo um olhar assombrado, mas sério, do chinês.

"Ela é minha amiga, oras!" - Li retrucou imediatamente, sem realmente responder à pergunta.

O britânico não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso irônico se formasse em seus lábios e o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, deixando claro que não acreditava naquilo, mas Shaoran apenas sustentou o olhar, tentando demonstrar uma segurança que estava longe de sentir.

A verdade é que ele mesmo não saberia como responder àquela pergunta que o vinha inquietando ultimamente.

Sakura era sua melhor amiga e _isso_ era fato. Mas e quanto ao resto? E quanto aos beijos que trocaram e à vontade louca que tinha de abraçá-la, de acariciá-la e tê-la entre seus braços? E quanto ao arrepio que lhe percorria a espinha toda vez que se tocavam...? E quanto ao que acontecera na última segunda-feira?

Não saber o porquê de tudo aquilo era angustiante, mas, sempre que se aproximava da resposta, sentia-se apavorado com seus próprios pensamentos e acabava empurrando-os de volta para um canto escuro de sua mente, preferindo contentar-se com o estado de ignorância...

De qualquer forma, por mais confuso que estivesse, não iria revelar suas inseguranças para Eriol. Era um assunto que só dizia respeito a ele e Sakura e, se tivesse que conversar com alguém, esse alguém seria a garota de olhos esmeraldinos, ninguém mais.

Então, como que para enxotar suas dúvidas e convencer o amigo de sua _certeza_, sorveu um gole do suco, mantendo a pose. Eriol, por fim, desistiu e afastou o olhar, meneando a cabeça.

"Apenas fico contente que não sejas tão amigo de Tomoyo quanto és de Sakura..." - comentou em tom de pouco caso e, apesar de ter voltado seu rosto para onde a morena estava, observava Shaoran de soslaio. - "Afinal, não gostaria de saber que andaste beijando minha namorada..." - completou, fazendo-o engasgar com o suco.

"O q... quan... on... como?" - os olhos de Shaoran se arregalaram tanto que, por um instante, Eriol imaginou que fossem sair das órbitas.

"O telhado do colégio não é, exatamente, o lugar mais adequado para se beijar uma garota..." - o inglês ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Shaoran escondeu o rosto nas mãos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, mas não se pronunciou. Eriol permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando-o travar uma verdadeira batalha épica contra seus próprios pensamentos.

Enquanto Eriol pensava no que devia fazer para ajudar o amigo, Naoko começou a cantar uma música alegre no _karaokê_, preenchendo o salão. Decidiu tirar o chinês de seu estado semi-catatônico voltando a falar.

"Eu sei que não deveria me envolver no assunto. Que, o que quer que esteja acontecendo, provavelmente, não me diz respeito..." - começou atraindo a atenção do amigo. - "Mas não consigo evitar de me preocupar contigo e com Sakura...".

"Eriol..." - Shaoran o cortou, mas o inglês continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

"Eu prometo que ficarei de fora se tu me garantires que sabes o que estás fazendo..." - encarou-o claramente incomodado.

"Eu _sei_ o que estou fazendo..." - mentiu, esperando colocar um fim à discussão, mas uma ponta de insegurança em sua voz serviu apenas para aumentar o desconforto de Eriol, que lhe lançou um de seus olhares mais incrédulos. - "É sério!".

"Shaoran, tu és meu amigo, e eu te admiro muito. Tu sabes disso..." - começou com um olhar sério. - "Sei que és inteligente e que te importas com os sentimentos das pessoas ao teu redor, mas às vezes és um pouco desatento e isso pode tornar as coisas complicadas!" - alertou-o.

"Você não sabe do que está falando..." - Shaoran meneou a cabeça negativamente.

"O que eu estou falando é que não me surpreenderia se o que sentes acabasse mudando..." - teve de controlar-se para não acabar dizendo que os sentimentos de Sakura sempre foram diferentes. - "Eu sei que tu sempre viste Sakura como uma amiga e nada mais, mas os sentimentos são coisas imprevisíveis..." - suspirou, vendo-o abrir a boca para retrucar, mas continuou antes que ele conseguisse. - "Além disso, tu já paraste para pensar no que a Sakura pode estar sentindo ou no que ela pode estar esperando de ti?".

Shaoran não respondeu; não saberia como. Apenas recostou-se à cadeira, desviando novamente o olhar para a jovem, que aplaudia a performance de Naoko, refletindo sobre o que Eriol lhe dissera.

_'O que _ela_ sente por mim?'_, a questão veio à sua mente, invadindo todos os seus sentidos. Como era possível que nunca tivesse pensado a respeito disso antes? Seria por que sempre tivera a amizade deles como algo certo?

Alguma coisa havia mudado entre eles, por mais que não quisesse admitir. Não era natural que ele se sentisse atraído por ela daquela forma ou, pelo menos, ele achava que não, afinal, não havia muito tempo, dissera a ela que a tinha como irmã... _'E pouco depois comecei a beijá-la de uma forma que nunca faria com minhas irmãs...'_, argumentou contra seus próprios pensamentos. _'Mas eu estou fugindo do assunto...'_, voltou a concentrar-se nos sentimentos de Sakura. Ele sabia que não mais conseguiria encará-la de maneira fraternal, mas e quanto a ela?

Não levou muito tempo para ele se dar conta que Sakura nunca dissera vê-lo como um irmão. Ele falara isso, várias e várias vezes no passado, mas ela não. _'Então, como ela se sente?'_.

Seria um esforço inútil tentar adivinhar como ela estava se sentindo, a menos que ganhasse poderes psíquicos e aprendesse a ler mentes, mas as reações dela durante os beijos que trocaram tinham algo de animador. Ela era, sem dúvida, receptiva e retribuía com entusiasmo, mesmo nos momentos em que ele perdeu o autocontrole, tornando as carícias um pouco mais atrevidas.

Lembrou-se do beijo que trocaram no início da semana e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Evitou olhar para Eriol, imaginando que o britânico deveria estar se divertindo a sua custa enquanto ele tentava ordenar os próprios pensamentos. Fechou os olhos brevemente, respirando profundamente para voltar a se concentrar na questão...

_'Talvez ela também esteja confusa...'_, considerou, sendo tirado de sua meditação pela voz melodiosa de Sakura no _karaokê_.

**_Em nós dois há um novo mundo  
Em que anjos voam  
Preciso de mais carinho do que você pensa..._**

…Mas aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Ela não parecia confusa; pelo menos, até o início daquela semana, ela sequer demonstrava se incomodar com o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

Será que ela também sentia tudo o que ele vinha sentindo? A mesma inquietação que ele? Aquela necessidade de contato? A curiosidade? Não saberia dizer...

E, repassando aqueles momentos, existia, também, algo de desanimador nas atitudes de Sakura: ela nunca tomava a iniciativa nas carícias. Apenas correspondia, desfrutando cada um dos beijos, da mesma maneira que ele o estava fazendo.

Uma parte de si queria acreditar que as reações de Sakura indicavam seus sentimentos, e essa perspectiva era, sem dúvida, excitante. Mas a outra parte via a abertura da garota como algo alarmante.

_'E se tudo isso for apenas indício de que nos sentimos atraídos um pelo outro?'_, questionava-se até que ponto aquilo poderia ser verdade...

**_Meu santuário, meu santuário  
_****_Onde medos e mentiras desaparecem  
_****_Música no tempo  
_****_Preciso de mais carinho do que você pensa..._**

E, se este fosse o caso, o que ele estava fazendo dando vazão a tais sentimentos descontrolados? Ele não poderia permitir que aquele desejo desvairado pela japonesa arruinasse a amizade que existia entre eles e, tinha certeza que Sakura pensava da mesma forma.

Além disso, era preocupante que perdesse o autocontrole da maneira que vinha acontecendo. Ter tomado consciência da beleza de Sakura não justificava o "piloto automático" em que seu corpo parecia começar a operar quando se tocavam. E ele nem estava considerando o fato de a última semana ter sido totalmente sufocante... Era sua culpa, ele sabia. Sakura provavelmente, não se sentia mais confortável ao seu lado e por isso se afastara.

Essa idéia era insuportável e lhe causava tamanha insegurança que ele não sabia mais o que pensar!

**_O que resta de mim?  
_****_O que resta de mim agora?_**

Eriol tinha razão: ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. Deixara o corpo controlar seu relacionamento com a melhor amiga e quase arruinara tudo. Aquelas _experiências_ foram longe demais e chegara o momento de colocar um ponto-final naquela situação embaraçosa.

Ergueu os olhos, encarando o _karaokê_, onde a garota cantava com um sorriso e as bochechas levemente rosadas. Sentiu um aperto no peito e a sombra de uma dúvida começou a envolver sua resolução.

_'Não é só por mim; é por Sakura também...'_, concluiu, pensando que devia aquilo a ela. Empurrou a incerteza para um canto escuro de seu coração e voltou a encarar Eriol de forma decidida. Já sabia o que tinha que fazer. Agora era só colocar em prática.

* * *

Akio parou em frente à _Atsui Hana_ e respirou fundo, sentindo um arrepio na espinha, pensando que ainda não era muito tarde para voltar atrás. Durante a semana, tomara a decisão de participar daquela festa e "se misturar", seguindo as instruções de Li, mas agora não tinha tanta certeza. Prestou um pouco de atenção aos sons vindos do interior da lanchonete ouvindo risadas e o final de uma música no _karaokê_. Por um momento perguntou-se quem estava cantando, mas logo reconheceu a voz da Kinomoto, não conseguindo esconder uma careta de desgosto. Sua indecisão se esvaiu e ela bateu à porta.

_'Kinomoto certamente está se divertindo em seu ambiente natural...'_, pensou com um sorriso perverso. Sua madrasta sempre dissera que _karaokê_ era a forma de expressão daqueles que não têm nenhum talento. Tinha toda razão.

Esperou durante quase um minuto sem que ninguém aparecesse para abrir a porta e voltou a bater, com mais força. Takashi Yamazaki havia dito no dia anterior que todos teriam acesso livre através da entrada de serviço, mas ela não se sujeitaria àquilo. Quando, finalmente, viu alguém aparecer para deixá-la entrar tratou de abrir um sorriso animado, ignorando o olhar espantado do colega, mas fora bem mais difícil ignorar o silêncio que pareceu preencher o salão quando passou pela porta.

Está certo que nunca antes participara de alguma confraternização que sua sala organizara, mas não precisavam encará-la como se fosse um ser de outro planeta. Odiou-se por se sentir vulnerável diante dos olhares espantados de todos ali e teve que se controlar para não sair da 'personagem' que estivera compondo durante a semana, especialmente para aquela situação, estudando o comportamento da Kinomoto. Uma personagem totalmente sem atrativos, mas que todos ali pareciam aceitar.

"Yamazato, é uma surpresa vê-la aqui!" - Yamazaki se aproximou dela com um sorriso, fazendo-a relaxar. - "Não sabia que iria se juntar a nós. Mishima e Takada virão também?" - indagou vendo-a negar.

"Não sei, mas acho que não..." - respondeu observando os colegas espalhados pelo salão e logo localizou Li, sentado sozinho em uma mesa, observando-a curiosamente. Estava na hora de entrar em ação.

"Então, seja bem-vinda e fique à vontade, por favor..." - ele disse como um bom anfitrião, antes de se afastar.

Ela hesitou por um instante, sem saber o que fazer, mas logo se colocou em movimento, aproximando-se de um grupo que observava o livro de músicas do aparelho de _karaokê_. Tudo o que precisava fazer era: sorrir, fingir prestar atenção quando lhe falassem e mentir sobre sua verdadeira opinião a respeito de toda aquela situação...

"Também vai cantar, Yamazato?" - foi Ikeda, o comediante da turma, quem perguntou, assustando-a levemente. Não estava prestando muita atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor, preocupada em se lembrar de seguir um padrão de comportamento.

"Ah, não! Eu não me atreveria..." - respondeu com um pequeno sorriso buscando, com os olhos, pela reação de Li. _'Será que ele ficaria enciumado se eu flertasse com alguém?'_, questionou-se, mas logo notou que o rapaz não prestava atenção em si. - "Eu não sou uma boa cantora..." - completou, voltando a encarar o jovem a sua frente com falsa modéstia. Não iria se rebaixar, participando daquilo.

"Ora, mas _karaokê_ nada tem a ver com talento... A única coisa que importa é se divertir cantando!".

"Tenho certeza que os outros não achariam nada divertido se eu começasse a cantar. Seria preferível arranhar um quadro-negro..." - retrucou, fazendo Ikeda e outras pessoas que estavam próximas gargalharem. Teria ficado irritada com aquilo, caso não tivesse conseguido atrair a atenção do chinês.

"Não sabia desse seu senso de humor... Como é possível que nunca tenhamos conversado antes?".

"Não faço idéia..." - sorriu levemente. Então, o que precisava fazer era manter-se em evidência, e agora já tinha uma idéia de como fazê-lo. Usaria o 'dom' do Ikeda para a comédia, a seu favor.

* * *

Shaoran meneou negativamente a cabeça, ouvindo a risada exagerada de Yamazato se espalhar pela lanchonete. Definitivamente, preferia a risada comedida e musical de Sakura.

Pensando nisso, desviou o olhar para a jovem de olhos verdes em silêncio. Ela conversava com algumas garotas com um sorriso suave nos lábios, os olhos brilhantes e a face rosada. Por um instante, imaginou sobre o que poderiam estar falando para fazê-la enrubescer.

Levantou-se em silêncio, indo juntar-se a Eriol que conversava com outros rapazes perto de onde a amiga se encontrava. Durante o percurso, olhou brevemente para a Yamazato que voltara a gargalhar. _'Ela parece estar se divertindo bastante...'_, pensou, voltando a pousar os olhos sobre Sakura e parando de caminhar, sentindo-se incomodado com alguma coisa.

Observou Sakura atentamente, reparando a persistência da vermelhidão em suas bochechas.

Havia algo errado!

Mudou sua direção imediatamente, aproximando-se de onde as garotas se encontravam, notando com mais clareza os sinais de que algo não estava bem. Como não percebera aquilo antes quando era tão óbvio? Deveria conhecê-la melhor.

Ouviu Rika interromper um comentário sobre alguém mais velho quando parou ao lado de Sakura, encarando-a com o cenho franzido. Por um segundo, ela ergueu os olhos para ele de forma espantada, mas logo desviou o olhar, evitando encará-lo.

_'E ela _sabe_ que tem algo de errado!'_, ele pensou, ficando realmente zangado com ela. Levou a mão até a fronte da garota; todos os seus terminais nervosos pareceram se concentrar ali na palma da mão.

"Sakura, por que não disse que está se sentindo mal?" - repreendeu-a, mas sem elevar a voz. Nem notara o súbito silêncio que caíra sobre o salão. - "Por Buda! Você está ardendo em febre..." - falou preocupado, enquanto, do outro lado do salão, a voz de Yamazaki anunciava para todos ouvirem:

"Yamazato, sua mãe a está procurando...".

Os olhos de todos na lanchonete foram para Akio, que se mostrava repentinamente tensa, e depois para a porta onde uma mulher acabava de passar com ares de rainha, mas Shaoran levara alguns segundos para fazer o mesmo, ainda apreensivo com o estado febril de Sakura.

* * *

"Ela não é minha mãe..." - a ruiva comentou se aproximando da mulher. Uma sombra de desespero transparecia em sua voz e expressão. - "Dominique, o que está fazendo aqui?" - todos prenderam a respiração, parecendo ter medo de causar uma catástrofe.

A madrasta de Yamazato era consideravelmente nova e evidentemente estrangeira, tinha os cabelos castanhos, puxando para a cor de mel, em um corte moderno, na altura do queixo e levemente repicado. Vestia-se de maneira requintada, um tanto intimidante; mas se excedia na quantidade de jóias que exibia, parecendo mais um mostruário. Não estava com uma expressão muito boa e examinava o interior da lanchonete com o nariz torcido em uma clara demonstração de desgosto que só fazia crescer a tensão que se formara no ambiente.

"Não consegui acreditar quando a _querida_ Hikari me disse que você pretendia se juntar aos _seus_ _colegas_ em um _karaokê_ e decidi comprovar com meus próprios olhos..." - a mulher declarou como se aquele fosse o crime do século. Pelo seu forte sotaque não restava nenhuma dúvida de sua origem francesa.

"Dominique, por favor..." - pediu engolindo em seco e olhando para os colegas com o canto do olho. - "É uma confraternização da turma do colégio..." - explicou.

"Mas é claro que é!" - afirmou ironicamente. - "_Seu pai_ ficaria envergonhado com você..." - disse desgostosa, fazendo Akio encolher os ombros e baixar a cabeça envergonhada. - "Ao menos a _querida_ Hikari teve discernimento em não comparecer, mas me admira que _aquela_ filha dos Mishima não esteja aqui também... parece ser o tipo de _evento_ no qual ela saberia se mesclar...".

* * *

Shaoran balançou a cabeça com os olhos levemente arregalados, notando que a senhora Yamazato não parecia nem um pouco preocupada por todo mundo dentro do salão estar ouvindo suas reprimendas ultrajantes e preocupava-se menos ainda com os olhares insultados lançados em sua direção. Olhou para Eriol que se aproximava com uma careta de asco ouvindo a mulher que continuava a falar. Quando o rapaz parou ao seu lado, encarou-o por um segundo meneando a cabeça, um brilho de divertimento escondido no olhar. Shaoran esboçou um sorriso e os dois suspiraram.

"Franceses..." - murmuraram ao mesmo tempo, rolando os olhos e contendo a risada.

Li logo desfez o sorriso, lembrando-se que tinha um assunto mais importante para resolver. Puxou o celular do bolso e começou a se afastar enquanto discava o número do seu apartamento e olhava de soslaio para Sakura que observava o monólogo da madrasta de Yamazato com um pouco de interesse.

Após ter conversado com a mãe por um minuto, voltou para perto dos amigos ainda ouvindo a _tal_ Dominique criticar o comportamento da enteada. A única diferença era que o salão não estava mais dominado pelo silêncio curioso e apreensivo de quando ela começara o discurso. Sussurros e cochichos eram ouvidos por todos os lados.

"Eu não gosto da Yamazato, mas estou até me sentindo mal por ela..." - ele ouviu Chiharu comentar quando se aproximou.

"Eu estou com pena dela também, mas me sinto pior por mim mesma. Essa mulher não está apenas insultando a Yamazato, está _nos_ insultando!" - Naoko falou indignada.

"Estou me sentindo um pouco culpado por ela..." - Shaoran revelou suspirando e atraindo a atenção dos amigos. Sakura se voltou para ele, mordendo o lábio inferior de maneira pensativa, mas não disse nada.

"Como assim? Por quê?" - Eriol indagou curiosamente. Shaoran baixou o olhar por um instante e decidiu explicar resumidamente o que acontecera na semana anterior e sobre as conversas que tivera com a Yamazato.

"Ah! Isso explica o fato de ela ter aparecido aqui hoje..." - Yamazaki disse num tom cômico. - "Mas, falando sério, gente. Será que não há nada que possamos fazer? A senhora Yamazato está arruinando a nossa festa..." - reclamou, olhando os amigos a procura de idéias.

Eriol abriu um sorriso zombeteiro e encarou Shaoran com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Como está o teu francês, Shaoran?".

"Enferrujado..." - respondeu, olhando pensativo na direção da ruiva. Voltou a encarar Eriol, vendo o sorriso que ele exibia. - "Ah!... Está bem! Mas você faz as honras...".

"Com prazer..." - concordou, encaminhando-se até Yamazato com Shaoran ao seu lado.

O salão, repentinamente, voltou a ficar em silêncio e, ao reparar nos rapazes se aproximando, Dominique se calou observando-os de maneira altiva. Sem se importarem com o olhar de superioridade da mulher, os dois pararam ao seu lado, visando exclusivamente a ruiva.

"Yamazato, é sua vez no _karaokê_..." - foi Li quem falou, recebendo um olhar ofendido da garota, como se a tivesse ridicularizado, mas não se importou. Ela realmente tinha que aprender as regras daquele _jogo_.

"Com licença, rapaz, mas..." - Dominique começou num tom de escárnio.

"_Excussez-moi,__ qui êtes-vous?_" - Shaoran a cortou com indiferença, como se só naquele momento a tivesse visto, e voltou, calmamente, a falar com uma Akio embasbacada. - "É melhor se apressar! Tem gente esperando para cantar depois de você..." - segurou-a gentilmente pelo cotovelo, guiando-a até o aparelho.

O som de várias risadas sendo contidas foi ouvido por todo salão diante da cena.

"Espere só um instante! Como se atreve a…" - a mulher exclamou quando encontrou a voz.

"_Qui tu pensez que c'est?_" - Eriol, que ainda estava parado ao lado da mulher, a interrompeu de maneira autoritária e, depois, carregou o seu japonês com um sotaque britânico. - "A senhora invadiu uma festa particular, _madam_,não me obrigue a chamar a segurança!" - ameaçou-a firmemente, antes de se afastar, voltando a se juntar a Yamazaki. - "Acho que você, provavelmente, perdeu uma cliente..." - comentou como que pedindo desculpas, mas o amigo apenas meneou a cabeça com um sorriso.

"Não acho que ela fosse se tornar freqüentadora, de qualquer maneira..." – riu levemente.

* * *

Shaoran estava perto do _karaokê_ fazendo companhia a Yamazato, que estudava as opções na pasta de música, enquanto observava Sakura, em uma das mesas, ser cercada de atenções por Tomoyo e as outras garotas. Decidiu manter-se longe enquanto não houvesse nada que pudesse fazer e, pensando nisso, tirou o celular do bolso, começando a encará-lo como se isso fosse fazê-lo tocar imediatamente.

"Eu gostaria de agradecê-lo por ter me ajudado a lidar com Dominique..." – Yamazato se pronunciou sem encará-lo, tirando-o de sua _interessante_ atividade.

Shaoran pensou em dizer que não fizera isso para ajudá-la ou, pelo menos, que essa não fora a principal razão e que a _caça à_ _bruxa_ _francesa_ fora em própria defesa, já que ela estava insultando a todos ali, e também a pedido de Yamazaki, mas apenas deu de ombros. A garota que pensasse o que quisesse, ele não tinha que ficar se explicando.

"Achei muito boa a sua iniciativa de participar da festa..." – ele comentou voltando a olhar para o aparelho telefônico em sua mão. _'Por que está demorando tanto?'_, perguntou-se começando a ficar impaciente.

A ruiva o encarou com um sorriso um pouco relutante.

"Eu gostei de ter vindo. Foi divertido, apesar de minha madrasta ter descoberto e armado uma cena..." – voltou a desviar o olhar para a pasta em suas mãos, aumentando um pouco o sorriso.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio e bufou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, voltando o olhar, novamente, para Sakura. Viu-a encarando-o fixamente e sorriu, perdendo-se momentaneamente nos conhecidos orbes esmeralda, só para ser trazido outra vez à realidade ao sentir o celular vibrar em sua mão. Nem precisou olhar para o número no identificador de chamadas, já sabendo de que se tratava.

"Espero que escolha uma música bem alegre e que se divirta cantando-a na frente de sua madrasta..." – falou a Yamazato apressadamente, dando um passo para trás. – "Agora, eu preciso ir..." – completou já caminhando na direção de Sakura que conversava com uma Tomoyo bastante preocupada.

"Mas, Sakura..." – a morena começou em tom quase maternal.

"É sério, Tomoyo, eu estou bem..." – ela dizia com a voz firme, apesar dos evidentes sintomas da febre. Shaoran meneou negativamente a cabeça, rolando os olhos. Ela nunca mudaria...

"Mas não está mesmo..." – ele retrucou, parando ao lado da mesa. – "Eu a acompanho até sua casa..." – estendeu a mão para ela com um sorriso, mas ela não fez menção alguma de que iria sair dali, apenas abaixou levemente a cabeça deixando Shaoran um tanto intrigado. Não entendia por que ela hesitava em aceitar sua mão, até que um pensamento passou por sua cabeça:por causa da preocupação com a saúde dela, ele conseguira camuflar a sensação de desconforto que sentira durante a semana, mas ela, certamente, não se sentia daquela maneira.

Suspirou pesadamente, fortalecendo ainda mais a decisão que havia tomado mais cedo. A situação não poderia continuar daquele jeito. A amizade que compartilhavam era tudo para ele e pensar que a estava perdendo era enlouquecedor.

"Sakura..." – chamou-a gentilmente, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dela. – "Você precisa descansar e...".

"Eu sei. Eu irei para casa, não se preocupe..." – ela o interrompeu, erguendo os olhos com um frágil sorriso. – "É só que, você não precisa deixar a festa só para me acompanhar..." – falou já se levantando, mas foi firmemente segura pelo pulso.

"Você realmente acha que eu vou deixar você ir para casa sozinha?" – ele se levantou também, vendo-a encolher os ombros. – "Vamos! Wei está esperando na frente da...".

"Wei? Como assim? Quando você..." – ela arregalou os olhos, recebendo um olhar zombeteiro.

"Você por acaso pensou que eu a tivesse esquecido?" – brincou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e vendo-a desviar o olhar, envergonhada, indicando que ela pensara exatamente aquilo.

Definitivamente, tinha que resolver a situação...

"Sakura, nós dois realmente precisamos conversar..." – ele declarou seriamente, fazendo-a encará-lo.

"Eu sei...".

"Venha, vamos para sua casa..." – ele a puxou pela mão em direção à entrada. – "Lá nós teremos mais privacidade, já que, quando liguei para chamar Wei, mamãe disse que Touya iria se atrasar..." – e, dizendo isso, passaram pela porta da lanchonete.

**_Continua… _**

* * *

**N/A - **(esperando ansiosamente por um pacote pelo correio e olhando de soslaio para a multidão furiosa) _Aiya, minna_!!  
Aqui estou eu, dois meses e vinte e três dias depois da última atualização... (vendo o povo se armar de pedras e pedaços de madeira) _hehe_... Como vão?... Como foram as Festas?? (tentando disfarçar)  
Eu gostaria de ter publicado esse capítulo antes, como presente de Natal, mas não foi possível por um descaso do destino, entretanto, aqui ele está... para vocês e eu estrarmos com o pé direito no ano de 2008!!... Ou talvez, não... (sai correndo para pegar o pacote que estava esperando e tira de lá um grande escudo medieval que pediu emprestado da Cherry-Hi)...

Agora, que estou devidamente protegida, posso começar a falar sobre o capítulo... Como eu vinha falando há algum tempo, as coisas estavam boas demais para ser verdade... O que o Shaoran vai dizer para a Sakura pode tanto resolver toda a situação quanto estragar todos os avanços que esses dois fizeram nesse complexo relacionamento...  
Era óbvio que a falta de comunicação entre S&S acabaria criando um problema, uma vez que eles ficam se baseando no que _acham_ que o outro está pensando, ao invés de perguntar e discutir sobre o que estão sentindo... Isso é complicado... Todos aqueles beijos e diálogo que é bom, nada...  
Da parte do Shaoran há toda aquela confusão gerada por não saber o que está sentindo pela melhor amiga... E foi tudo tão rápido menos de um mês desde que eles trocaram o primeiro beijo... Já a Sakura fica se apoiando na confusão _dele_ para justificar o próprio medo de encarar o problema... É um sério caso de covardia emocional... Além disso, talvez, ela se sinta um pouco insegura com a Yamazato aparecendo na cena... como a "namorada atual" diante da "ex"... embora o Li não tenha realmente namorado com a Akio, mas ele ficou correndo atrás dela por dois anos... isso é muito tempo...

Não acredito que vocês estejam felizes com o aumento da participação da Akio na trama... e o surgimento da _tal_ Dominique, provando a veracidade do que a Yamazato dissera ao Shaoran anteriormente... não sei exatamente o que poderá acontecer. Sei, entretanto, que a cobrinha de cabeça vermelha não irá desistir facilmente de seu plano de "vingança", mas, se eu fosse ela, tomaria cuidado para não ficar presa na própria rede de mentiras e armações...

A música que a Sakura cantou no _karaokê, _foi **_Sanctuary_**, interpretada por _Utada Hikaru_, para o encerramento do jogo Kingdom Hearts II.  
Quanto à música **_Kiss me_** - _Sixpence None the Richer_, sugerida por Tomoyo é um _Hit_ americano que há algum tempo recebeu uma versão em japonês. A letra é bem divertida, mas seria impraticável Sakura cantá-la na situação atual já que ela e Shaoran mal conseguem se encarar... Eu só achei que seria um disperdício perder a piada... u.ù

**_Traduzindo:  
_**_Excussez-moi! __Qui êtes-vous?_ - Desculpe-me, quem é você?  
_Qui tu pensez que c'est? - _Quem você pensa que é?

Gostaria de agradecer aos _reviewers_: _**Monih**, **CeciliaBR**, **Tammy Hunter**, **Rafinha**, **Yasashiino Yume**, **tomoyodaidouji**, **Katryna Greenleaf Black**, **cris**, **CherryHi**, **Jessica**, **Rahime**, **MeRRyaNNe**, **Laura**, **Angeliel**, **RubbyMoon**, **Prichan**, **Rosana**, **Hitsumeichan**, **vivx**, **Musette Fujiwara**_ e a todos os meus amigos/anjos-da-guarda de plantão, sempre dispostos me dar um empurrão e ajudar a _desempacar_... hehe... _**okaa**-**san**, **Cherry**, **Rubby**, **Fê**, **Rô**, **Filhotin**,** MeRRy**, **Mari**, **Tat**, **Rafinha** e **Kath**...  
_Além das pessoas que têm adicionado _SDNEE_ aos favoritos, mesmo que não mandem _review_... Agradeço de coração!!

A todos uma passagem de ano repleta de felicidade.  
Não cometam exageros!  
E que 2008 seja **_O_** ano de todos nós!!

_**Yoru. **(28/12/2007, 18:04h. "Quanto tempo devemos ficar separados antes que eu possa te esquecer?..."_ - from **_Vivid_** **_Colors_**, by _Larc-en-ciel)_.

* * *

**Espaço da Revisora:**

Um capítulo recheado de dúvidas, do Syaoran, claro. Por um momento acreditei ter de volta Syaoran da primeira versão, e me bateu um medo danado dessa conversa. Bru, vê lá o que você vai fazer hem?  
Mas que beijo no início, eu por mim não tinha parado... ehehehe... Foi tão intenso. Muito gostoso de ler.  
Yamazato é uma duas caras danada... Mas eu acho que seria interessante se de repente ela começasse a gostar de participar das atividades do grupo, e se tornasse menos... argh...  
Desculpa a demora, antes do Natal não deu para mandar de jeito nenhum mesmo, mas que bom que você esperou eu voltar.  
Beijos  
Rô


	16. Daremo ga Konna kodoku ni naru no?

**_Subtítulo:_**_ "Quando as pessoas se apaixonam, elas também se sentem solitárias dessa forma?"_ da música **Yakusoku wa iranai**, abertura da Escaflowne interpretada por**_ Maaya Sakamoto._**

_Boa Leitura!!_

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_**

Capítulo Dezesseis  
_**Nee aishitara daremo ga  
Konna kodoku ni naru no?**_

Sakura viu Shaoran se aproximar lentamente, envolvendo-a suavemente pela cintura. Os olhos castanhos, fixos nos seus, transmitiam tudo aquilo que ela sempre esperou. Sentiu o toque suave das mãos fortes em seu rosto e o calor da respiração dele em seus lábios, que agora eram alvo de um olhar maravilhado.

Seu corpo tremeu de ansiedade e emoção enquanto o abraçava fortemente, não querendo nunca mais sair dali. Fechou os olhos ao vê-lo se aproximar. E então... Tudo desapareceu.

Não havia mais o calor do corpo de Shaoran, o toque em seu rosto, o roçar da respiração em seus lábios. Tudo se extinguiu, transformando-se em um grande vazio.

Ela piscou levemente, encarando o teto com o olhar vago, ainda procurando por algum vestígio que mostrasse não ter fantasiado tudo aquilo. Sentiu a cabeça leve e o corpo dolorido. Respirou profundamente, pressionando a têmpora antes de se sentar na cama, sendo obrigada a fechar os olhos com força, quando o quarto ao seu redor começou a girar. Permaneceu sentada por vários minutos, suando frio e controlando a respiração. Quando o quarto parou de rodar, tentou colocar-se de pé, mas teve que se segurar com força na cabeceira da cama para não cair, pois, por um instante, suas pernas pareceram incapazes de sustentá-la.

Ela não saberia dizer se seu mal-estar se devia à febre que ainda não a havia abandonado ou à delicada situação em que se encontrava emocionalmente, reforçada pela lembrança do sonho que tivera.

Com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu manter-se de pé e, de maneira tão súbita como apareceu, a fraqueza foi embora e a tontura diminuiu, tornando-se apenas uma leve dor de cabeça. Lentamente, arrastou-se para fora do quarto e desceu as escadas, entrando na cozinha para preparar seu desjejum.

"Bom dia, Sakura..." – a jovem deu um sobressalto com a voz e só então notou que Kaho estava em frente ao fogão, preparando algumas panquecas.

"Bom dia..." – respondeu um tanto confusa.

"Touya me pediu para passar aqui e ver como você estava antes de ir trabalhar..." – explicou, lendo a pergunta na face da futura cunhada. – "Está melhor?" – indagou, vendo Sakura sentar-se à mesa.

"Estou um pouco melhor, mas acho que ainda tenho febre..." – respondeu, observando a mulher desligar o fogo e aproximar-se para tocar sua fronte.

"Ainda está um pouco quente, sim..." – disse exibindo um sorriso sereno. – "Nada que um pouco mais de descanso não resolva, isto é, depois que comer alguma coisa..." – adicionou, colocando um prato com duas panquecas na frente da garota.

"Não estou com fome..." – Sakura começou, notando que Kaho erguia uma sobrancelha. – "Mas vou tentar comer..." – tranqüilizou-a.

"Ótimo!" – riu levemente, olhando no relógio. – "Eu tenho que ir, mas vou deixar uma xícara de leite quente e mel e o antitérmico na sua mesa de cabeceira, está bem? Assim você pode tomá-los antes de se deitar novamente..." – deu um beijo na testa de Sakura e se retirou da cozinha carregando uma bandeja.

Sakura sorriu levemente, cortando um pedaço da massa doce e levando à boca. Adorava as panquecas que Kaho fazia e achou muita consideração dela ter se preocupado em prepará-las.

Alguns instantes depois, a mulher parou na porta da cozinha para dizer que já estava de saída e saber se ela precisava de alguma coisa.

"Ahm... você pode pedir à Tomoyo para passar aqui mais tarde?" – perguntou, vendo-a franzir levemente as sobrancelhas. – "Pra eu pegar o conteúdo das aulas de hoje..." – explicou. Kaho assentiu suavemente, antes de partir.

Após o som da porta da frente se fechando, a casa mergulhou em silêncio e Sakura viu-se envolta por um manto de solidão, reconfortante num primeiro momento, mas que logo se tornou sufocante. Havia comido apenas metade de uma das panquecas do prato, mas sabia que não conseguiria engolir mais nada, então guardou o resto para comer mais tarde, antes de voltar para o seu quarto, deitando-se, encolhida, debaixo das cobertas.

Apesar de estar cansada, não queria voltar a dormir tão cedo: fragmentos do sonho, que normalmente teria sido agradável, ainda rondavam sua memória e se tornavam pequenas fontes de agonia, principalmente ao se lembrar do resultado de sua conversa com Shaoran dois dias atrás.

Claro que, quando ele dissera ainda na lanchonete que precisavam conversar, havia previsto o assunto que o rapaz abordaria; sabia que teriam de discutir a situação estranha em que estiveram durante a semana, mas não tinha idéia de como tudo terminaria. E _terminar_, no caso, era um termo terrivelmente adequado à situação, já que foi exatamente o que aconteceu...

Todos os seus sonhos, tão cuidadosamente nutridos, _abortados_ sem que tivessem a chance de se concretizar; como ela o odiou por ter determinado, sozinho, o futuro que o relacionamento deles teria. E como odiou a si mesma por ter aceitado, de cabeça baixa, sem lutar, enquanto ele dizia que as coisas deveriam voltar a ser como antes.

_'Como se isso fosse possível...'_, pensou irônica, imaginando o que Shaoran esperava que acontecesse com eles a partir de agora. _'Será que ele realmente acredita que, depois de termos nos beijado, conseguiremos voltar a nos enxergar apenas como amigos?'_.

Além disso, durante o final de semana, enquanto era atormentada por pensamentos sobre o resultado de toda a _aventura_ que estivera vivendo nas últimas semanas, uma certeza aterradora se revelou diante de seus olhos: se já não estivesse apaixonada pelo chinês antes de _tudo_, sem dúvidas, ficaria, como conseqüência...

_'Não me resta, assim, nem o conforto de imaginar _"como as coisas seriam se..."_'_.

Ao invés disso, o único 'se' em que conseguia pensar era aquele que acompanhava o que aconteceria **_se_** tivesse criado coragem de dizer a ele o que sente.

Mas esses pensamentos não lhe traziam conforto algum e ainda mostravam o quão tola havia sido nas últimas semanas acreditando estar no controle do que ocorria.

_Você realmente compreende muito bem o que está fazendo..._

As palavras de Tomoyo, no dia da gincana, começaram a saltar em sua mente deixando um gosto amargo. Como pudera ser tão ingênua? Ou a palavra certa seria _'estúpida'_?

Esforçara-se tanto para agir de maneira racional; para convencer-se que estava enxergando as coisas como realmente eram. Que Shaoran _só _estava confuso, o que era normal, afinal tudo havia acontecido de maneira repentina, e ele precisaria de tempo para acostumar-se com os próprios sentimentos...

_'Em que sentimentos eu estava pensando?'_, perguntava-se agora. Nunca falaram sobre sentimento algum envolvido nos beijos. _'Tudo não passou de um experimento...'_, lembrou-se, dolorosamente, de como ele deixara isso claro, enquanto explicava os motivos porque acreditava ser melhor regredirem ao que tinham antes.

E, agora, ela se encontrava aos pedaços, sozinha em casa, enquanto ele, provavelmente, estava lá com...

"Pode parar bem aí, Sakura..." – repreendeu-se, interrompendo seus pensamentos. – "Você está em casa porque está doente. Uma coisa não tem a mínima relação com a outra...".

_'E, quanto à outra parte de seus pensamentos distorcidos...'_, reclamou mentalmente, _'você já perguntou isso, diretamente ao Shaoran no sábado, quando essa insegurança _imbecil_ ressurgiu e ele garantiu que a Yamazato não tem nada a ver com o assunto...'_. O fato de ela estar estranhamente envolvida em um processo de transformação, justo agora, é totalmente acidental, portanto...

Virou-se na cama, encarando a xícara que estava no criado-mudo, ao lado do antitérmico.

"Ah, droga... meu leite com mel esfriou..." – murmurou, sentando-se e, com ajuda do leite, engolindo o comprimido. – "Já chega dessas reflexões sem sentido... Não vão mudar o que já aconteceu...".

Restava a ela se concentrar em efetuar uma mudança definitiva no que existia entre ela e Shaoran ou desistir de vez. Precisava pensar e tomar uma decisão, mas não agora... Nesse momento, o que ela precisava mesmo, era dormir...

_'De preferência__,__ sem sonhar com o calor dos beijos e abraços de um certo chinês...'_, pensou bocejando, voltando a se deitar, e pouco depois, já havia adormecido.

* * *

Shaoran olhava para o pátio do colégio através da janela com certo desalento. Não entendia de onde surgira tanta melancolia. Suspirando, desviou o olhar para a carteira vazia à sua frente. O professor se encontrava na sala, mas o jovem não conseguia prestar atenção ao que dizia; pelo menos não desde o momento em que explicara que Sakura faltara por estar se sentindo indisposta.

Além disso, havia outra coisa o incomodando...

Sentia-se mal desde que conversara com a garota na noite de sábado. Tinha certeza que agira corretamente. Mas não entendia como era possível que a _coisa certa_ parecesse tão errada de uma hora para a outra; muito menos por que se sentira chateado quando Sakura concordara com o que ele havia decidido.

'_Mas o que eu poderia esperar que ela fizesse?'_, perguntou-se aborrecido. Havia apresentado todos os motivos que o levaram a tomar aquela decisão. Podia pensar em poucas coisas piores que o desconforto presente entre eles na semana anterior. E ela concordara, dissera ter se sentido perdida com aquela situação. Assim como ele. E, assim como ele, Sakura considerava a amizade deles importante demais para permitir que algo interferisse, portanto, parar com aqueles beijos era a coisa mais racional a ser feita...

Mas havia uma parte de si que discordava de todo aquele racionalismo. E ele não entendia bem o porquê... Não de maneira a ficar satisfeito com a resposta que encontrava, pelo menos.

_'O que acontece comigo, afinal?'_, indagou-se voltando o olhar para o céu cinzento, que parecia refletir seu conflito interior, através da janela.

* * *

Tomoyo ouviu chamarem seu nome e se voltou para trás, vendo Kaho se aproximar.

"Pois não, professora?" – inquiriu, vendo a mulher lançar um olhar para Shaoran, que se encontrava pouco atrás dela.

"Desculpe atrapalhar seu almoço, mas posso falar com você um instante?".

"Alguma coisa errada?" – Eriol deu um passo à frente.

"Não se preocupe..." – Kaho sorriu levemente. – "Não é nada sério. Prometo que a devolvo em um minuto..." – afastou-se com Tomoyo logo atrás dela.

"Tem algo a ver com Sakura, não é?" – Tomoyo supôs, assim que se afastaram o suficiente dos rapazes. A mulher assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

"Não é nada grave. Não precisa se preocupar..." – assegurou. – "Ela ainda estava um pouco febril essa manhã, mas está melhor que ontem. É apenas um resfriado, afinal de contas...".

"E o que queria falar comigo?" – Tomoyo ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha.

"Sakura me pediu para perguntar se você poderia passar na casa dela mais tarde. Para que ela possa copiar a matéria que...".

"Ora, mas é claro que posso!" – Tomoyo a interrompeu, meneando a cabeça com um sorrisinho. – "Embora eu não ache que isso seja necessário. Tem atividade do coral hoje e, quando eu puder sair daqui, o Li já estará, com certeza, por lá, mimando-a como ele sempre faz nessas situações..." – riu levemente.

Mizuki não respondeu. Estava encarando o chinês de maneira pensativa.

"Daidouji..." – começou, mas se interrompeu, hesitando. Abriu novamente a boca como se procurasse pelas palavras certas e então meneou a cabeça. – "Não é nada...".

"O que foi?" – observava a professora com atenção.

"Eu estava me perguntando se aconteceu alguma coisa entre o Li e a Sakura?" – a mulher indagou enfim.

"Como assim _'alguma coisa'_? Sakura comentou algo a respeito?" – a morena quis saber.

"Não é o que ela disse que me preocupa, mas o que ela _não_ disse..." – explicou suspirando. – "Desde que o senhor Fujitaka foi viajar, dois a cada três assuntos introduzidos por Sakura durante os finais de semana se referiam, de alguma maneira, ao tempo que ela estava passando com os Li...".

"Mas não foi assim nesse fim de semana..." – Tomoyo deduziu, vendo a mulher confirmar.

"Touya disse que devia ser por causa da febre. E ela não estava mesmo muito falante no domingo, mas me pareceu que havia alguma coisa errada com ela, além do resfriado..." – suspirou pesadamente. – "Tive a impressão, diversas vezes, que ela chegava à beira do pânico sempre que Touya a provocava dizendo que iria chamar o Li se ela teimasse em não descansar adequadamente...".

"Isso é estranho..." – Tomoyo murmurou pensativa. – "Eles estiveram agindo de forma curiosa na semana passada, mas achei que tivessem resolvido o problema no sábado quando o Li levou a Sakura para casa por causa da febre...".

"Então você também não sabe se há algum problema..." – Kaho sorriu resignada, ficando em silêncio por um minuto. – "Acho melhor deixá-la ir agora. Não vou mantê-la aqui por todo o horário de almoço...".

"Não tem problema, professora. E pode ficar tranqüila que irei visitar Sakura após minhas atividades no colégio..." – garantiu, antes de se separarem e seguirem seus caminhos.

* * *

"Então?" – a única palavra, pronunciada de maneira ansiosa, fez os olhos azuis se levantarem para a garota de cabelos negros ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso se abria nos lábios das duas.

Yamazato olhou rapidamente ao redor, observando os poucos colegas que continuavam na sala durante o intervalo, e levantou-se, pedindo com um sinal que Akami a seguisse para fora. No caminho até a porta, passou por alguns dos colegas que chamaram sua atenção, comentando sobre algo que aconteceu no sábado, fazendo-a rir levemente e responder com uma piada.

Akami observou-a com estranhamento. Desde quando _a Princesa de Gelo_ conversava tão animadamente com os _bobos da corte_ da sala?

Encaminharam-se em silêncio até o _toillet_ feminino, e Akio verificou serem as únicas ali presentes, antes de voltar-se para a amiga.

"Você não imagina a cena que Dominique fez... quer dizer... eu sabia que receberia um sermão por me juntar à _gentalha_, apenas não pensei que ela faria isso na frente de todo mundo!" – suspirou pesadamente, ajeitando o cabelo no espelho.

"É incrível como ela consegue manter _a classe_..." – Akami ironizou, sorrindo de lado enquanto Akio rolava os olhos, entediada.

"Nem me fale..." – a ruiva jogou a cabeça para trás fechando brevemente os olhos.

"Presumo que tudo tenha saído como você havia planejado, então..." – a outra comentou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Na realidade, não..." – meneou levemente a cabeça, suspirando. – "O Li não ficou na festa por muito tempo depois que eu cheguei...".

"Por quê? O que houve?".

"Ele saiu com a _Kinomoto_ logo depois de ter ridicularizado a Dominique..." – cruzou os braços, com o cenho levemente franzido, encostando-se à pia.

"Queria ter visto isso, aposto que foi impagável..." – Akami lamentou-se, ficando séria em seguida. – "Mas é estranho, eu achei que o Li e a Kinomoto não estivessem se falando... Na semana passada eles estavam agindo de maneira... uhm... peculiar...".

"Eu sei. Também estranhei, mas parece que _ela_ não estava se sentindo bem e ele foi levá-la para casa..." – abaixou os olhos de maneira pensativa e apertou os lábios.

"O que houve?" – a outra indagou, observando as reações da ruiva.

"Não gosto do relacionamento deles. Tenho a sensação que, a qualquer momento, as coisas fugirão de meu controle e você sabe como eu detesto isso..." – disse tentando disfarçar a irritação na voz. – "Mas a noite não foi um desperdício total, no final das contas..." – disse encarando a amiga novamente e vendo uma expressão de curiosidade tomar seu rosto. – "Porque consegui irritar a minha _querida madrasta_ interagindo um pouco com o _resto_ da turma e..." – interrompeu-se, rindo levemente. – "Além disso, você percebeu a maneira que estavam olhando a Hikari hoje?" – mudou de assunto.

"Um pouco difícil não notar... Mas não entendi o que aconteceu..." – Akami admitiu confusa.

"Acho que ela acabou associada à Dominique depois de todos os elogios à classe e altivez da _'querida_ _Hikari'_ que minha madrasta fez enquanto insultava a todos os nossos outros colegas..." – disse imitando o sotaque da francesa.

"Então a sua_ querida madrasta_ serviu para alguma coisa, afinal..." – a morena comentou.

"Sim, gostaria de saber o que Dominique diria sobre a classe da _princesinha_ se soubesse que ela, sim, estava ansiosa para participar da festa no sábado..." – abriu um sorriso de lado enquanto Akami rompia em uma risada aberta.

* * *

Shaoran e Eriol se encontravam no corredor em frente à porta da sala de música observando em silêncio a fina garoa que caía sobre a cidade. As aulas haviam passado lentamente e o dia ainda parecia longe de acabar.

Shaoran suspirou pesadamente voltando-se para o amigo e percebeu que Tomoyo se aproximava deles, encarando-o com o cenho franzido.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Tomoyo?" – perguntou, vendo-a assumir uma expressão determinada.

"Era exatamente o que eu ia lhe perguntar, Shaoran..." – retrucou ao parar de frente para o chinês, ao lado do namorado. – "Desculpe se eu parecer intrometida, mas você e Sakura brigaram no sábado, depois que deixaram a lanchonete?" – indagou, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos em confusão.

"É claro que não!" – respondeu rapidamente. – "Por que faríamos isso?".

A morena não respondeu, abaixando a cabeça de maneira pensativa.

"O que te fez pensar que eles tivessem discutido, meu anjo?" – Eriol se pronunciou, atraindo a atenção da jovem.

"Foi a única explicação que eu consegui encontrar. Eles devem ter brigado para ela não esperar ver o Shaoran hoje..." – ela explicou encolhendo levemente os ombros e se voltando novamente para o chinês. – "Se tudo estivesse bem entre vocês, ela saberia que você iria passar lá após as aulas para mimá-la, como em todas as outras vezes que ela adoeceu...".

"De que você está falando, Tomoyo?" – Li a interrompeu, sem entender.

"Por que Sakura pediria que eu levasse pra ela os cadernos com os conteúdos das aulas de hoje, a menos que pensasse que você não vai passar lá? Ela nunca fez isso antes...".

"Era isso o que a professora Mizuki queria falar contigo durante o intervalo?" – Eriol quis saber, vendo-a confirmar lentamente com a cabeça, sem desviar o olhar de Li.

Shaoran se sentiu como se estivesse sendo arrastado por um tufão enquanto a pergunta de Tomoyo se expandia e ecoava em sua mente. _'Por que Sakura pensaria que eu não iria visitá-la?'_, indagou-se, ignorando completamente o fato de isso ser uma suposição da garota à sua frente. Não podia contestar o sentido do raciocínio da amiga.

"O que você disse a ela, Li?" – Tomoyo indagou seriamente, vendo o chinês encarar o vazio.

"Tudo o que aconteceu foi Sakura dar uma de cabeça-dura quando eu me aborreci com ela por não ter me procurado antes, estando com febre...".

"Não pode ter sido isso... Essa é a reação normal dela sempre que você a censura por não se cuidar melhor..." – Tomoyo descartou a possibilidade sem pensar uma segunda vez.

"Sim, foi por isso que eu não considerei o caso como uma discussão..." – Shaoran explicou, focando o olhar em Eriol que exibia uma expressão admirada.

"Pelo que vejo, não foi a primeira vez que Sakura tentou disfarçar os sintomas de um mal-estar..." – meneou a cabeça com um esboço de um sorriso nos lábios. – "Nem a primeira vez que tu percebeste o fato..." – ressaltou, vendo o amigo cruzar os braços.

"Eu a conheço bem demais para deixar que algo tão importante passe despercebido..." – Shaoran retrucou com uma ponta de orgulho na voz.

"Você a conhece bem, com certeza, mas também deixa muitas outras coisas importantes passarem despercebidas..." – Tomoyo não conseguiu evitar comentar, rolando os olhos.

"Como assim?" – ele estranhou a observação, bem como a ironia no tom da corista.

"Tomoyo..." – Eriol a chamou com um olhar repreensivo, recebendo outro em troca.

"Não dê importância ao que eu…" – Tomoyo começou forçando um sorriso, mas Shaoran a interrompeu.

"Não. Eu quero saber o que você quis dizer..." – insistiu, fazendo um brilho de irritação surgir nos olhos violáceos.

"O que eu quis dizer é que se você _realmente_ entendesse a Sakura, já teria tomado uma decisão para definir a situação do relacionamento de vocês..." – ela disparou, fazendo o rapaz se voltar para o britânico com olhos acusativos.

"Você contou para ela?" – inquiriu alarmado.

"Na realidade, foi _ela_ quem me contou..." – o outro se defendeu, vendo Shaoran voltar o olhar para Tomoyo.

"O telhado do colégio não é...".

"_'O lugar mais adequado para se beijar uma garota'_... Eu sei!" – ele a cortou, rolando os olhos ao repetir a observação do inglês. – "De qualquer forma, eu e Sakura já definimos o nosso relacionamento..." – ele declarou, fazendo a morena se espantar. – "Eu sei que as coisas podem ficar estranhas a princípio, mas tudo voltará ao normal com o tempo...".

"O quê!?" – Tomoyo exclamou embasbacada. – "Eu não acredito nisso..." – murmurou meneando a cabeça.

"Tu conversaste com Sakura sobre isso?" – Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

"Sim, no sábado..." – respondeu olhando para o inglês com uma expressão que mostrava o quanto considerava aquela pergunta ridícula, quando acabara de dizer que 'ele e Sakura definiram'.

"Agora tudo faz sentido..." – Tomoyo murmurou, olhando para o Li. – "O motivo pelo qual Sakura me pediu para levar os conteúdos de hoje não é por achar que _você_ não iria visitá-la..." – e completou abrindo um sorriso irônico. – "É _ela_ quem não vai recebê-lo, mesmo que você apareça...".

"O quê?" – Shaoran a encarou, engolindo em seco. – "Isso não faz sentido... Por que ela faria isso?".

A corista lançou ao chinês um olhar frio, cheio de irritação. _'Como ele pode ser tão... tão... tão estúpido? Por _kami_...'_, perguntou-se preparando uma resposta.

Eriol meneou a cabeça, advertindo-a com o olhar a tomar cuidado para não falar demais. Ela apenas suspirou pesadamente, sabendo que cabia a Sakura contar ao rapaz o que sentia. _'Mas é tão frustrante ficar assistindo sem poder fazer nada...'_.

"Por que nenhuma garota gostaria de ser vista pelo _cara_ que acabou de dispensá-la quando está se sentindo fragilizada..." – ela respondeu, vendo-o abrir a boca para contestar, mas a morena não iria permitir. – "E você, obviamente, não entende a Sakura se não consegue enxergar _isso_..." – declarou, dando as costas aos dois, antes que não conseguisse mais controlar a irritação.

* * *

Sakura saiu do _ofurô_ e se enrolou em uma toalha, usando outra para secar os cabelos enquanto cantarolava uma canção suave. O banho a deixara totalmente refrescada e sentia-se revigorada agora que a febre a abandonara. Já em seu quarto, vestiu um short de malha e uma camiseta de algodão enquanto pensava no que faria a seguir para manter-se ocupada. Desceu as escadas decidindo preparar algo para comer, mas lembrou-se das panquecas que Kaho havia feito de manhã e decidiu apenas esquentá-las, assim só precisaria fazer uma xícara de chá fresco.

Sentada à mesa, recusou-se a deixar que qualquer coisa atrapalhasse seu apetite, então manteve sua mente ocupada com ponderações sobre os conteúdos das aulas daquele dia e calculou que Tomoyo chegaria para visitá-la a qualquer momento. E esse foi seu grande erro, pois a fez recordar do motivo pelo qual estava esperando a amiga e não Shaoran...

Desde que acordara, àquela tarde, conseguira manter a cabeça longe dos problemas e, embora soubesse que isso não continuaria por muito mais tempo, não pôde evitar que a sensação de frustração a envolvesse.

"Isso pode até causar perda de apetite, mas não é justificativa para eu não comer, novamente..." – murmurou resoluta, quando a idéia de deixar a última metade de panqueca no prato passou por sua cabeça e forçou-se a engolir tudo.

Enquanto lavava as poucas peças de louça, ouviu a campainha soar e correu para atender, com o coração acelerado, sem uma razão plausível, mas que ficou totalmente evidente diante do desapontamento que sentiu ao encontrar um par de ametistas à porta, ao invés dos tão conhecidos orbes cor de chocolate.

"Boa tarde, Tomoyo! Entra..." – conseguiu dizer alegremente, apesar do sorriso afetado.

"Com licença..." – a morena pediu, passando pela porta. – "Como você está se sentindo?" – quis saber observando atentamente as feições de Sakura.

"Estou bem melhor agora..." – disse, indo para a sala com a amiga logo atrás. – "A febre finalmente passou e eu até consegui comer alguma coisa..." – comentou, notando que Tomoyo a olhava de maneira estranha. – "Sente-se que eu vou preparar uma xícara de chá, assim você pode me contar o que aconteceu no colégio hoje enquanto eu copio as matérias..." – apontou para o sofá, dirigindo-se para a cozinha em seguida.

Quando voltou à sala, trazendo o chá na bandeja, Tomoyo estava com um caderno aberto sobre seu colo, lendo algumas anotações.

"Trouxe alguns biscoitos, também..." – comentou colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa. – "Desculpe não ter algo mais para oferecer, mas como quase não parei em casa nas últimas semanas os armários estão praticamente vazios..." – exibiu um sorriso triste, pensando que teria de fazer compras no dia seguinte.

"Ora, não se preocupe com isso..." – sorriu, vendo Sakura servir o chá antes de sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Então, como foram as coisas no colégio hoje?" – indagou, pegando o caderno das mãos de Tomoyo e folheando-o levemente. – "Aposto que a festa de sábado foi o assunto do dia lá na sala, _nee_?" – mencionou, ouvindo a morena suspirar pesadamente, antes de se pronunciar.

"Você não achou estranho o fato de eu não ter perguntado sobre o Li quando cheguei?" – inquiriu, fazendo-a erguer levemente os olhos.

"Ele, provavelmente, disse que não viria..." – deu de ombros levemente, olhando novamente para o caderno. – "Eu achei que o professor Tamura iniciaria o conteúdo novo hoje..." – disse, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Na realidade o Shaoran pretendia vir até aqui. Nem sequer parece ter considerado a possibilidade de não visitá-la; mas eu o desencorajei..." – disse, transformando-se no alvo dos olhos verdes. – "Achei que, depois do que ele fez, você preferiria não vê-lo tão cedo..." – respondeu à pergunta explícita nas feições da amiga.

"O que ele... o que ele fez?" – gaguejou, observando a corista de maneira assustada. _'Por favor, que não seja algo relacionado à Yamazato...'_, pediu silenciosamente, sentindo uma ardência nos olhos.

"Ora, Sakura... não se faça de desentendida..." – Tomoyo exaltou-se. – "Eu, simplesmente, não consigo acreditar que ele terminou com você..." – suspirou, inconsolável.

Sakura sentiu um peso no peito, pela maneira como a garota colocara a situação, mas também se sentiu estranhamente aliviada ao saber que a ruiva não tinha relação com nada daquilo. _'Talvez eu esteja ficando paranóica...'_, meneou a cabeça, antes de responder.

"_'Terminou'_, Tomoyo, não é a expressão mais adequada para definir o que aconteceu..." – Sakura retrucou, ignorando o fato de, ainda mais cedo, ter usado o mesmo termo ao pensar na situação. Mas admitir aquilo para Tomoyo seria assumir a humilhação de todo o acontecimento e _isso_ era algo que ela não suportaria naquele momento. Precisava manter um pouco do orgulho próprio. – "Afinal, não estávamos namorando...".

"Pense o que quiser, Sakura. Se isso a faz se sentir melhor..." – a morena deu de ombros, acertando a essência da questão e fazendo Sakura encolher-se levemente.

"Sabe, Tomoyo, esse tipo de comentário não me ajuda nem um pouco...".

"Desculpe, Sakura, mas você sabe o que eu penso sobre tudo isso..." – murmurou, cruzando os braços e mantendo o olhar fixo na amiga, sem falar mais nada. Aquela atitude da corista fez a jovem de olhos verdes sentir-se desconfortável e vulnerável.

"O que foi?" – indagou na defensiva, desviando o olhar.

"Eu não disse nada..." – Tomoyo ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosamente, permitindo que o silêncio voltasse a se instalar entre elas, deixando Sakura ainda mais nervosa.

"Honestamente, Tomoyo, o que você queria que eu fizesse?" – questionou, pondo-se de pé diante da outra que apenas encolheu os ombros. Suspirou pesadamente. – "Está bem! Talvez eu não devesse ter concordado com as coisas que ele disse, por mais sentido que parecessem ter; talvez eu devesse ter sido sincera com ele e dito quais os meus sentimentos..." – ponderou, andando, insegura, de um lado para o outro. Notou a morena erguer uma sobrancelha. – "Certo. Eu sei que era isso, _exatamente_, o que eu devia ter feito, mas não fiz...".

"Eu não entendo o que acontece com você..." – Tomoyo meneou lentamente a cabeça. – "De que você tem tanto medo, afinal?".

"Não é óbvio?" – Sakura perguntou, voltando a se sentar ao lado da amiga. – "O que você acha que aconteceria se eu dissesse que estou apaixonada por ele?".

"Eu não posso dizer com certeza, Sakura, porque não tenho o poder de prever o futuro nem de ler mentes para saber o que ele pensa, mas só há uma maneira de descobrir...".

"Não vê o quanto tudo isso é assustador?" – murmurou, tentando conquistar um pouco de simpatia.

"Eu sei que dá medo, Sakura, ou já se esqueceu que fui eu quem se declarou para o Eriol?" – meneou a cabeça, inconformada.

"Não, não esqueci..." – disse, sorrindo fracamente e pegando uma das mãos de Tomoyo. – "E eu a invejo tanto por sua coragem...".

A morena apertou suavemente a mão da amiga, antes de responder.

"O seu problema, Sakura, é que se prende demais ao que pode dar errado...".

"Só tenho ouvido críticas de você ultimamente... Você está do lado de quem, afinal, hein?" – indagou, em tom de brincadeira, tentando encerrar o assunto.

"É claro que estou do _seu_ lado..." – Tomoyo sorriu tristemente, entendendo a mensagem. – "Estou cem por cento do seu lado..." – sussurrou, abraçando a amiga com carinho. Ao se afastarem, tinham sorrisos tristes e ternos nos lábios.

"Eu já volto, vou pegar meu material no quarto..." – Sakura levantou-se; se ficasse diante de Tomoyo daquela maneira por mais um segundo acabaria se rendendo às lágrimas e essa era a última coisa que queria. Enquanto se dirigia até a porta, o telefone começou a tocar. – "Alô, aqui é Sakura Kinomoto falando..." – arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a resposta. – "S-senhora Yelan...".

* * *

O mordomo abriu a porta do apartamento, dando passagem à mulher que se permitiu suspirar de alívio e cansaço assim que a porta foi fechada.

_"Muito obrigada por ter me acompanhado hoje, Wei..."_ – disse enquanto massageava levemente a têmpora.

_"Ora, senhora, foi uma honra..."_ – foi a resposta polida do senhor, mas que a fez esboçar um sorriso por causa do leve brilho de cumplicidade em seus olhos. – _"Gostaria de alguma coisa antes que eu vá buscar o jovem Xiao Lang e a senhorita Kinomoto?"_ – indagou, enquanto encaminhavam-se para a cozinha.

_"Uma xícara de chá seria ótimo..."_ – respondeu, sentando-se à mesa. – _"Além disso, Wei, estava pensando em lhe dar um pouco de descanso essa noite e levar os garotos para comer fora, para que não se incomode com o jantar..."_ – comentou suavemente.

_"Se a senhora preferir. No entanto, não há necessidade de se preocupar com a comida, uma vez que já deixei tudo pronto antes de sairmos..."_ – disse brevemente, indicando o balcão. – _"A senhora vê: eu planejei um jantar com pratos frios..."_ – explicou.

_"Você é insubstituível, Wei. Jantaremos em casa, então..."_ – suspirou, levantando-se. – _"Vou me recolher por um instante; antes de sair, poderia me preparar um banho e..."_ – interrompeu sua fala ao ouvir a porta da entrada se abrir.

_"Quem é? É o jovem Xiao Lang?"_ – o mordomo indagou, caminhando até a porta, onde Yelan estava parada, e vendo o rapaz estacar ao entrar na sala. Yelan deu alguns passos na direção do filho.

_"Xiao Lang, o que faz em casa? Não lhe pedi que esperasse Wei buscá-los para que não pegassem chuva?"_ – indagou sem dar a ele chance de responder. – _"Onde está Sakura?"_.

_"Na casa dela, provavelmente..."_ – deu de ombros levemente. – _"Não foi ao colégio hoje; estava indisposta..."_ – explicou fracamente, retirando-se antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta.

_"O-o que será que houve?"_ – ela se voltou para Wei, preocupada. – _"Acha que eles brigaram?"_ – viu-o encolher os ombros.

Permaneceram os dois em silêncio, pensativos, no meio da sala por um instante e, no segundo seguinte, Yelan sentou-se no sofá ao lado do telefone.

_"O que a senhora vai fazer?"_.

_"Não adiantaria eu questionar Xiao Lang sobre o que houve, então só me resta procurar a outra parte envolvida..."_ – respondeu discando o número da casa de Sakura.

_"E o que a faz pensar que ela lhe dirá?" _– ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_"Eu tenho meus métodos..." _– respondeu, instantes antes de o telefone ser atendido. – "Olá, Sakura, sou eu: Yelan...".

* * *

Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar. Em meio a toda confusão, e por conta de sua apatia nos dois últimos dias, havia esquecido completamente... Tudo bem, talvez não _completamente_, mas evitara pensar no que havia sido combinado entre a senhora Li e seu pai. A mulher havia se responsabilizado a tomar conta dela durante a ausência de Fujitaka e, provavelmente, não aceitaria facilmente a súbita decisão da jovem de permanecer sozinha em casa.

_'O que farei?'_, indagou-se, lembrando que a chinesa ainda se encontrava na linha e estranharia se não falasse nada nos próximos segundos.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntou casualmente, mas uma sensação de ansiedade a tomou no instante seguinte, apertando-lhe o peito ao considerar aquela possibilidade.

_"Não, querida. Está tudo bem..."_ – Yelan respondeu, tranqüilizando-a. – _"Apenas estou ligando para avisar que, em alguns minutos, Wei estará saindo daqui para buscá-la, portanto espero que já esteja com tudo preparado..."_ – completou.

"Ahm... senhora Yelan..." – a garota começou, mas parou no meio da sentença. Afinal, o que poderia dizer? Contar a verdade estava fora de questão. _'Por que tenho que ser _eu_ a contar _pra_ ela?'_, pensou com ganas de simplesmente dizer que não iria e pedir à mulher que fosse tomar satisfações de Shaoran quando perguntasse o motivo, _'Porque ela irá perguntar...'_. Mas não teria coragem de fazê-lo sem arrepender-se depois. Além disso, pelo que Tomoyo havia comentado, parecia estar sendo bastante fácil para Shaoran agir como se nada tivesse ocorrido. _'Ele vinha me visitar...'_, pensou esboçando um leve sorriso ao lembrar de todas as vezes em que o rapaz cuidara dela._ 'Chegaria aqui com algumas folhas para _origami_ e...'_.

_"Sakura?"_ – teve os pensamentos interrompidos pela voz indagadora que a estimulava a continuar.

Ergueu os olhos, focando Tomoyo que a observava apreensivamente. Forçou um sorriso para a amiga no outro lado da sala e soltou a respiração que nem percebera estar prendendo. Era melhor ir adiante com aquilo e terminar de uma vez.

"A senhora não precisa se preocupar em pedir que o senhor Wei venha me buscar..." – declarou gentilmente. – "E eu sinto por estar avisando de maneira tão repentina, mas não poderei continuar com vocês até meu pai voltar..." – informou-a, ainda sem saber como explicar a sua decisão.

_"E... por que não?"_ – veio a tão temida questão.

_'Por que eu e Shaoran estávamos começando a nos envolver romanticamente e ele, sem mais nem menos, _terminou _comigo...'_, foi o que lhe veio à mente, mas ela, obviamente, não diria isso. Faltava-lhe a coragem. Talvez pudesse dizer que ainda não se sentia totalmente recuperada e não gostaria de ser um incômodo maior do que já vinha sendo nas últimas semanas. _'Aí sim que ela não me deixaria sozinha...'_, reconsiderou, pensando que, se houvesse alguém que tomasse conta dela, poderia dizer ainda estar doente. _'Se, ao menos, Touya estivesse na cidade...'_, fechou os olhos com força pensando no absurdo que era aquilo. Não precisaria ficar com os Li se o irmão estivesse morando na cidade, ao invés de vir apenas aos finais de semana para...

_'Kaho! Eu poderia dizer que ela cuidaria de mim... e, como somos praticamente família, faria sentido eu não me sentir tão incomodada por impor a ela essa responsabilidade...'_, considerou.

"Bem, é que..." – começou, mas interrompeu-se pensando que, de qualquer maneira, acabaria preocupando a mulher se dissesse estar doente. _'Por que não posso usar uma desculpa mais agradável? Algo feliz... como ter prometido ajudar Kaho com a organização do casamento, por exemplo...'_. Sim! Era isso mesmo que iria dizer... – "É que eu...".

_"Sakura..."_ – a mulher a interrompeu, com a voz séria. A jovem sentiu o coração acelerar e batucar no peito de susto.

"S-sim...?".

_"Será que eu estaria sendo impertinente se _me_ convidasse para tomar chá com você esta tarde em sua casa?"_ – indagou gentilmente.

"De maneira alguma! Eu ficaria muito feliz em recebê-la..." – respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco aliviada.

_"Fico feliz por saber..." _– fez uma breve pausa. – _"Dentro de meia hora seria conveniente pra você?"_.

"Está ótimo. Estarei aguardando a senhora..." – falou com sinceridade. – "Até mais...".

_"Até breve, querida..."_ – despediu-se, desligando em seguida.

Após colocar o telefone na base, Sakura permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar por vários minutos, encarando o _nada_.

_'O que eu estou fazendo? Em que estou pensando?'_, indagava-se incomodada pelo que quase fizera.

Ficou ali, imóvel, por tanto tempo que Tomoyo se aproximou dela preocupada e tocou-a, gentilmente, no braço.

"Está tudo bem, Sakura?" – a morena perguntou quando a amiga a encarou, saindo de seus devaneios.

"Sim..." – suspirou pesadamente, sentindo-se ser puxada pelas mãos até o sofá. – "Quer dizer, não. E-eu... eu não... eu não sei. Tomoyo..." – fechou os olhos dolorosamente em confusão. – "Eu não sei em que tipo de pessoa estou me transformando...".

"De que você está falando?".

"Do fato de eu ter passado os últimos minutos pensando em qual seria a melhor mentira para contar à mãe do Shaoran..." – disse olhando no fundo dos olhos violáceos da corista. – "Essa não sou eu! Eu não sou mentirosa...".

"Sakura..." – tentou tranqüilizá-la, gentilmente.

"Eu sei diferenciar o certo do errado. Sei que quando mentimos acabamos machucando as outras pessoas..." – declarou apertando nervosamente as mãos. – "Disso tudo eu sei, Tomoyo... e, mesmo assim..." – meneava a cabeça desconsolada.

Tomoyo abaixou o olhar hesitantemente por um instante. Cogitava se deveria ou não ser totalmente sincera com Sakura, mesmo que, para isso, precisasse ser brutal.

"Você sabe, Sakura..." – começou, atraindo a atenção da garota. – "Eu gostaria que você se lembrasse disso tudo para se proteger, às vezes..." – disse, recebendo um olhar espantado. – "Que se preocupasse um pouco mais com o que é certo e o que é errado; e com as coisas que a machucam, toda vez que pensasse em ser desonesta consigo mesma...".

Sakura apenas abaixou a cabeça com o esboço de um sorriso nos lábios, pesando as palavras de Tomoyo.

"Não adianta. Eu não tenho jeito, mesmo..." – sussurrou, perguntando-se quando aprenderia a cuidar melhor de si.

* * *

Sakura olhava ansiosamente para o relógio, esperando a chegada de Yelan, enquanto fervia a água para o chá. Observou, sobre a mesa, a bandeja em que arrumara as xícaras e o prato com os biscoitos. _'Se eu tivesse um pouco mais de tempo, poderia ir até a confeitaria comprar um bolo...'_, pensou, despejando a água quente no bule e, em um momento de distração, quando pensou ter ouvido um carro parar em frente à casa, quase causou um acidente com a bandeja do chá.

"Em que eu estou pensando? Eu tenho que prestar atenção no que estou fazendo..." – repreendeu-se, sentando à mesa para se acalmar. _'Qual o problema, Sakura? Por que tanto nervosismo? É só a Yelan, por _kami_! Você já a conhece; vocês se dão bem; ela gosta de você...'_, tentava entender porque se sentia tão apreensiva quanto à conversa que teriam.

Sabia que precisava explicar à mulher sobre sua decisão e estava decidida a ser o mais sincera possível sobre seus sentimentos. _'Mas, mesmo depois da bronca que levei de Tomoyo, a verdade é que eu não poderia contar a ela sobre o que realmente aconteceu entre Shaoran e eu. Nem quero imaginar o que ela pensaria a meu respeito se soubesse...'_, sentia-se nervosa só de pensar no assunto, mas foi só então que se deu conta da principal razão de seu nervosismo: preocupava-se com a imagem que a senhora teria dela. Preocupava-se, pois sabia que o que fizera, ou melhor, o que deixara acontecer, era algo que normalmente não faria. Que ia contra seus próprios princípios e não importava o quanto tentasse se consolar, dizendo a si mesma que só se rendera às carícias de Shaoran por conta de seus sentimentos por ele, no final, só restava a sensação de vazio e perda. E se revoltava porque, mesmo que pensasse que nada daquilo valera à pena, ao se lembrar de como se sentira quando ele a abraçava e beijava, queria se sentir daquela forma novamente: atraente e desejável. Feminina...

Foi arrancada de seu mundo de autocomiseração, e deu graças aos deuses por isso, ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Recompondo-se da melhor maneira que pôde, apressou-se em atender, apesar do coração desobedientemente agitado no peito.

Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com o rosto amigável e o sorriso sereno da senhora Li e percebeu, imediatamente, que parte da tensão desvaneceu ao encontrá-la sozinha, para dar lugar à estranha sensação de segurança que descobrira na presença dela nas últimas semanas de convivência.

"Olá, Sakura!" – a mulher a cumprimentou com uma leve reverência.

"Boa tarde! Entre, por favor..." – indicou o interior da casa, notando que a mulher trazia uma sacola nas mãos.

"Está se sentindo melhor?" – indagou enquanto caminhavam até a sala. – "Xiao Lang comentou que você faltou à escola hoje...".

"Estou melhor, sim! Fiquei em casa apenas para não arriscar uma recaída..." – comentou, indicando um lugar no sofá para que ela se sentasse. – "Fique à vontade, eu vou à cozinha buscar a bandeja de chá e já volto...".

"Então, vou aproveitar e lhe dar isso para que possa levar à cozinha..." – entregou a sacola para a garota. – "É uma coisinha que Wei preparou para você comer no jantar..." – explicou, vendo-a sorrir com gratidão.

"Obrigada! Ele não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho..." – pegou a sacola, segurando-a próxima ao peito. – "Preciso agradecer ao Sr. Wei quando ele vier buscar a senhora..." – disse já se encaminhando para a cozinha. Retornou alguns instantes depois com a bandeja nas mãos e começou a servir o chá sob o olhar atento da senhora.

Sentaram-se lado a lado e, durante alguns instantes, sorveram a bebida em um silêncio incômodo.

"Sakura..." – Yelan a chamou, gentilmente. – "Sabe que o _chá_ foi apenas uma desculpa, não sabe?" – indagou, suavemente.

A jovem suspirou pesadamente, confirmando com a cabeça.

"Imaginei que sim..." – olhava-a atentamente, esperando pelo início do interrogatório, mas logo percebeu que a mulher não faria perguntas. – "Como eu disse mais cedo, não permanecerei mais com vocês durante a ausência de papai..." – declarou novamente, fazendo a mulher erguer uma sobrancelha. – "Mas ainda preciso lhe dar uma explicação, _nee_...".

"Espero que não tenha sido algo que eu fiz..." – comentou, fazendo Sakura espantar-se e menear furiosamente a cabeça.

"Não! A senhora tem sido maravilhosa para mim..." – exclamou apressadamente. – "Na verdade..." – interrompeu-se, desviando o olhar por embaraço pelo pensamento que lhe cruzou a mente.

"O quê?" – a chinesa quis saber curiosamente.

"Posso... posso ser honesta com a senhora?".

"Por favor!" – assentiu, observando-a.

"Até pouco tempo eu não tinha idéia de como seria ter uma figura materna em casa..." – começou evitando encará-la. Não pôde perceber a emoção que tomou conta dos olhos escuros. – "É verdade que minha avó cuidou de mim algumas vezes, quando eu era menor e Touya tinha algo para fazer, mas, ainda assim, a referência mais vívida que eu tinha de uma _'mãe'_ era, na verdade, meu pai..." – sorriu com o absurdo da idéia, mas não tinha como negar a verdade daquilo. – "Ele sempre preencheu grande parte das lacunas deixadas pela ausência de mamãe, por mais constrangedor que tenha sido em alguns momentos..." – riu-se, notando que Yelan parecia entender o que queria dizer e lembrou-se o quanto fora embaraçoso conversar com o pai sobre o início de seu ciclo menstrual ou tê-lo acompanhando-a às primeiras visitas à ginecologista, mesmo que ele tenha ficado na sala de espera. Suspirou, voltando ao foco da conversa. – "O fato é que, durante essas semanas, eu tive a visão de uma nova dimensão do que é ter uma mãe. E, por isso, eu lhe agradeço...".

"Oh, meu bem..." – abraçou-a gentilmente, emocionada. – "Não imagina o quanto me faz feliz saber que pensa realmente isso..." – sorriu, segurando-a pelo rosto e encarando-a diretamente. – "Espero não precisar dizer que, não importando o assunto, você poderá sempre contar comigo para ajudá-la e aconselhá-la em assuntos de mulher..." – piscou para ela, conspiratoriamente.

"Muito obrigada, Sra. Yelan..." – agradeceu e permaneceram encarando-se com carinho por alguns instantes. A mulher tornou a ficar séria e suspirou, encarando Sakura de maneira decidida.

"Eu não vejo porque não falar diretamente, aproveitando-me, talvez apressadamente, de nosso novo nível de entendimento..." – começou, retomando o assunto principal de sua visita. – "Você e Shaoran andaram discutindo, não é?" – indagou, vendo a jovem desviar o olhar.

_'Quem sabe, se esse fosse o caso, as coisas não estariam um pouco melhores agora?'_,abriu um triste sorriso, suspirando e meneou negativamente a cabeça para encarar a mulher.

"Não, nós não brigamos..." – declarou simplesmente, vendo-a franzir levemente as sobrancelhas. ­– "Mas aconteceram algumas coisas que me deixaram um pouco chateada..." – encolheu os ombros, sentindo lágrimas de revolta se formarem em seus olhos. Por que ela tinha que ser tão passiva? Gostaria tanto de ter se imposto... Dito que não queria parar com... o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre eles...

Yelan a encarou por instantes pensando estar começando a entender qual era o problema. Nas últimas semanas notara, com efeito, que algo entre os dois não estava muito natural e que eles pareciam estar esforçando-se para esconder alguma coisa. Além disso, o contato despreocupado que havia entre eles e que ela testemunhou com estranhamento ao vê-los interagir quando chegara à cidade havia desaparecido, dando lugar a um receio que não existia antes...

Lembrou-se, então de algo que o senhor Kinomoto lhe dissera sobre o relacionamento dos dois, mais especificamente sobre os sentimentos do rapaz. _'Quais foram as palavras que ele usou?'_, indagou-se pensativa. _'A forma que ele a olha está mudando... Acho que era isso...'_, sorriu levemente, meneando a cabeça. Sabia muito bem que essas mudanças de sentimento podiam ser assustadoras até para pessoas mais maduras... Imagine então naquela idade tão confusa. _'Ela disse que algumas coisas a deixaram chateada... '_, suspirou pesadamente, pensando que seu filho, provavelmente, por conta da dificuldade de lidar com a própria confusão, andara fazendo algo estúpido. Sabia que Xiao Lang podia ser muito _cabeça-dura _algumas vezes.

"Sakura..." – chamou-a, segurando-lhe a mão. – "Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês e não vou forçá-la a me contar, mas..." – encarou-a com um sorriso gentil. – "Quando resolverem a situação, se você quiser voltar a nossa casa, saiba que sempre será muito bem-vinda!" – viu os olhos esmeralda brilharem suavemente. – "E, enquanto isso... vou sentir a sua falta por lá...".

**_Continua..._**

_

* * *

_

**_N/A - Aiya!..._**

**É isso aí... agora que _Suteki da ne original foi finalizado, estou voltando a dar atenção ao SDNEE e, depois de incontáveis meses sem novidades, estou trazendo um capítulo novinho em folha...  
Eu estava me perguntando mais cedo: "__Se fôssemos comparar as duas versões, em que parte da história estaríamos agora?"_... Fiquei em dúvida entre dois momentos... Na fila do cinema ou na festa de aniversário... o mais provável é que fosse a festa de aniversário... o.ò... Será que é preocupante?? [pensando no que ocorreu depois da festa... Oh-oh!!]. Não sei exatamente o que acontece agora... mas tenho certeza que as coisas vão dar uma guinada de 180º...**

**_Comentando sobre o capítulo... há dois momentos desse capítulo que me emocionaram tremendamente... o primeiro foi quando Tomoyo deu uma chacoalhada na Sakura dizendo que ela devia cuidar melhor de si mesma... o segundo foi durante a conversa da Yelan com a Sakura... acho seguro dizer que a Sakura ganhou uma grande aliada..._**

**_Quanto ao Shaoran... meus sentimentos estão um pouco confusos... eu sinto um pouco de pena dele... ele está tremendamente confuso, mas já se deu conta que fez uma burrada... talvez não saiba o porquê foi uma burrada, mas que é uma burrada... Isso ele já percebeu...  
__Agora minha grande dúvida é: que atitude a Sakura vai tomar?... Isso só será respondido com o tempo..._**

Acho que é tudo... foi um capítulo sem grandes acontecimentos, de transição... mas fundamental... Espero que tenham gostado...

Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos aos _reviewers... ****__Midori Gi-chan, AnnaMel, Geovana-chan, camilaa-chan ', Beatrice Sarti, Andro-no-hana, Yasashiino Yume, Ma Ling Chan, Dandy Fairy Lily, Jessica, Amanda Eiri, Akane Fuu, Katryna Greenleaf, Rosana, vivx, Pri-chan, Bruna cm Yamashina, CeciliaBR, Lara, Musette Fujiwara, marina, Mrs. Nose, MeRRyaNNe, Cherry-Hi, Angeliel, Sylvana Melo, Vick.y Pirena, cris, Mary-chan!, Vanessa Li, Maríllya, shiinigami' , milashinodalp._ Vocês iluminam meu dia e me dão força para continuar!

Vou ficando por aqui! _Beijinhos..._

**_Yoru. _**_(19/08/2009, 23:13h. "A ficção se torna realidade e a realidade se torna ficção... Será??")._

_

* * *

_

**_Espaço da Revisora _**_(cheio de pó e teias de aranha):_

_Nossa... eu ainda tenho um espaço aqui? Uau.... Bom, acho que o Syaoran me irritou nesse capítulo, sinto dizer, eu sempre sou a primeira a desculpá-lo pelas besteiras feitas, mas dessa vez... se bem q a Sakura me irritou também, dá vontade de pegar essa menina e sacudir até ela dizer que ama o Syao... indecisões me frustram... ahahahah... mas o q é legal é imaginar de que maneira a Bru vai deslindar (essa saiu do fundo das profundezas) essa história... _

_Bru, posso aproveitar o espaço e mandar um recadinho para suas leitoras, que talvez algumas sejam minhas leitoras também? Bom, já aproveitando.... pessoal eu n desisti das minhas fics, ainda não... sei que faz mais de ano que não atualizo, mas as fics meio que estão em quinto plano... coisas da vida que têm preferência, mas ainda penso em continuar, quando eu desistir de fato, vocês também saberão, mas espero conseguir pelo menos terminar o que comecei._

_Beijos a todas_

_Rô_


	17. Lovin' you Is what I was tryin' to do

_**Subtítulo:**__ "Não ter visto que amar você é o que eu estava tentando fazer"_ da música **What hurts the most**, interpretada por_** Rascal Flatts.**_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_**

Capítulo Dezessete

_**Not seein**__**' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

O rapaz abriu a porta do apartamento e suspirou pesadamente, encostando-se a esta, exausto. Passara boa parte da tarde, após deixar o colégio, apenas vagando pela cidade sem se importar com a chuva incessante que caía. Reunindo toda sua força de vontade, decidiu ir até seu quarto onde poderia estar sozinho. Ficou espantado quando, ao passar pela porta da sala, encontrou sua mãe e Wei o observando.

"_Xiao Lang, o que faz em casa? Não lhe pedi que esperasse Wei buscá-los para que não pegassem chuva?"_ – ouviu a mãe lhe perguntar, mas nem teve tempo de pensar em uma resposta. Não que realmente houvesse o que dizer. – _"Onde está Sakura?"_.

"_Na casa dela, provavelmente..."_ – falou, tentando mostrar-se indiferente. Não era, exatamente, a melhor atitude a ser tomada considerando sua usual superproteção, mas foi o melhor que ele conseguiu pensar em fazer. – _"Não foi ao colégio hoje; estava indisposta..."_ – explicou; sua voz saindo em um fraco sussurro. Observou a expressão de espanto no rosto da mãe, mas não registrou realmente o fato. Sentia-se cansado. Então decidiu se retirar sem dar maiores esclarecimentos.

Ao entrar no quarto, ficou tentado a jogar-se sobre a cama e dormir, mas estava com a roupa encharcada e acabaria ficando doente se o fizesse. Além disso, um banho quente lhe faria muito bem. Não soube dizer, exatamente, o que aconteceu naquele entremeio, mas quando se deu conta, já se encontrava mergulhado no _ofurô_, encarando o teto com o olhar vago. Tudo estaria perfeito, não fosse o fato de continuar ouvindo a voz de Tomoyo em sua mente.

'_Céus!...'_, pensou, mergulhando a cabeça na banheira em uma tentativa de interromper o fluxo de palavras acusadoras da morena. Não que fosse realmente surtir algum efeito naquele caso.

"Ah! Droga!..." – exclamou ao voltar a se erguer quando quase não suportava mais. _'Que direito ela tem de se intrometer dessa forma neste assunto?'_, indagou-se, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. _'Se Sakura realmente tivesse alguma oposição ela teria dito. Não foi como se _eu_ tivesse tomado a decisão sozinho...'_, contra-argumentou, tentando colocar um ponto final naquele assunto que o estivera incomodando a tarde toda.

Mas não adiantaria e ele sabia disso. Porque não foi com o que Tomoyo disse que suas dúvidas apareceram. Foi muito antes disso. Na verdade elas já o estavam incomodando há algum tempo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, levantando-se da banheira; estava decidido a não pensar naquela _questão_ agora. Era a última coisa da qual precisava. Seguiu para seu quarto enxugando-se. Precisava de uma boa noite de sono e, no dia seguinte, quando encontrasse Sakura na escola, veria que suas preocupações eram, na verdade, maiores que seus problemas.

Com esse pensamento em mente, sentou-se na cama e abriu a gaveta da cômoda pegando algumas folhas de papel para _origami_. Fechou os olhos por um breve momento e, começou a dobrá-las até começarem a assumir uma forma que lhe era bem conhecida.

* * *

Shaoran fez uma pausa na história que contava e abriu um sorriso de lado, meneando divertidamente a cabeça.

"Então o _maître_ me encarou como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta e arregalou bem os olhos antes de conseguir pronunciar, completamente confuso: _'Desculpe, senhor, mas o que está dizendo?'_" – falou, vendo Yamazato e outros colegas rirem discretamente.

"Ele não estava entendendo o que você disse?" – ela ficou indignada. – "E você achando que ele entenderia...".

"Pois é. E era um legítimo restaurante chinês em Paris..." – ironizou, voltando-se para Mako, uma das meninas da turma. – "Mas, apesar de não saberem identificar os pratos _em chinês_, o restaurante era bom, como muitos dos restaurantes orientais do centro da cidade..." – comentou erguendo os ombros. – "Se não quiser se arriscar a experimentar a culinária francesa, nem quiser comer _só_ massa enquanto estiver por lá, recomendo também o _Isami_, que é o melhor restaurante japonês da cidade...".

"Eu adoro esse restaurante!" – Akio se espantou com um sorriso largo. – "Eu sei que parece ridículo, mas sempre que eu vou a Paris, eu tenho que comer no _Isami_... A comida de lá tem outro sabor que eu não consigo explicar...".

"Isso é bem verdade..." – Shaoran concordou, voltando a prestar atenção às perguntas de Mako.

Ela o chamara, assim que ele adentrou a sala, para se juntar ao grupo que se encontrava ali. A princípio, ele pensou que tivesse sido idéia de Yamazato, mas logo entendeu que não. A garota iria a Paris com a família nas férias de verão e queria algumas sugestões de onde ir e onde comer.

Akio aproveitou que o rapaz tinha sua atenção voltada à outra garota para poder observá-lo. Quando chegou à escola mais cedo, estava com um mau-humor terrível, graças a uma declaração nada agradável que seu pai fizera na noite anterior. _'Na qual eu prefiro não pensar no momento, obrigada...'_, inspirou profundamente, tratando de expulsar aqueles pensamentos. Estava satisfeita por, quando Mako a abordou para falar sobre a viagem de família, ter decidido ignorar seus problemas e adotar sua melhor postura de _'sem sal'_ como vinha fazendo nos últimos dias. _'Não é fácil me manter sorrindo feito uma palerma, mas isso é o que a Kinomoto faria, então...'_, teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por Mako.

"Meus pais estão falando sem parar em visitar museus e museus e museus..." – comentou, choramingando e fazendo careta. – "Até agora o programa mais emocionante que meus pais planejaram foi jantar no _Moulin Rouge_ e ver o Cha-cha-cha...".

"Eu sei do que você precisa para aproveitar bem Paris..." – a ruiva abriu um pequeno sorriso. – "É um pouco afastado da parte nobre da cidade, mas convença-os a visitar o _La Bellevilloise_, é o melhor ambiente noturno para jovens e..." – olhou para Shaoran que a encarava espantado. – "O que foi?".

"Eu sempre ia com Eriol e os primos dele ao_ La Bellevilloise_..." – declarou, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

"Eu não acredito nisso!" – Yamazato sentiu seu coração acelerar e o encarou com um suave brilho no olhar. Era surpreendente como eles tinham várias coisas em comum...

"Eu sei! É incrível..." – riu-se animado. – "Claro que eu era mais novo e não ficava para aproveitar o clube, mas era ótimo! Eu adorava a programação cult..." – e ele congelou...

_"Bom dia, Sakura!"_

A frase, pronunciada do outro lado da sala, fez com que ele se calasse de súbito. Ele fechou o sorriso, ficando petrificado no lugar.

Por um momento... um breve momento, ele havia esquecido...

Aquelas palavras pareceram ecoar e pesar sobre ele, preenchendo-o com uma tensão que não estava ali até aquele momento. Sentiu-se estranho e estremeceu de leve perguntando-se quando foi que Yamazato colocara a mão sobre seu braço. Afastou-se do toque da garota um tanto quanto abruptamente, voltando-se lentamente para trás e viu Sakura se sentar e abrir a mochila.

Ela não estava bem. Mesmo à distância ele conseguia perceber isso e o pensamento de que era sua culpa o fazia quebrar por dentro.

Voltou-se novamente para os colegas, tentando evitar olhar para Yamazato, mas não pôde fazê-lo por muito tempo, pois foi justamente ela quem quebrou o silêncio que se instalou no grupo com a entrada de Sakura na sala. Ela tinha um sorriso afetado nos lábios, o qual ele não percebeu.

"Eu não sei o que houve entre vocês..." – começou, olhando para Kinomoto que conversava com Tomoyo. – "Mas se está preocupado, devia ir falar com ela...".

Ele sabia o que _tinha_ e o que _queria_ fazer, mas ouvir a sugestão na voz de outra pessoa era tudo o que precisava para impulsioná-lo a agir.

* * *

_"Bom dia, Sakura!"_

Akio estreitou os olhos observando a reação de Li à menção do nome da Kinomoto.

'_O que está acontecendo entre os dois?'_, indagou-se, sentindo um frio estranho no estômago que lhe roubava o fôlego ao mesmo tempo em que lhe deixava com vontade de gritar a plenos pulmões. A sensação piorou quando ele se afastou dela, como se fosse venenosa, antes de se voltar para observar a garota.

Aquilo machucava.

Ainda se lembrava de um tempo em que se divertia toda vez que ele tinha a exata mesma reação quando _ela_ entrava na sala, mas não era divertido... Aquilo era cruel... e machucava.

* * *

"_Bom dia, Sakura!"_

Aquela frase tão casual, pronunciada por Tomoyo, fez a jovem abrir um pequeno sorriso ao se encaminhar para seu lugar. Enquanto atravessava a sala, seus olhos notaram que a bolsa de Shaoran se encontrava sobre a mesa dele e inadvertidamente começaram a buscá-lo pela sala. O que ela viu, entretanto, não lhe trouxe um sorriso ao rosto, mas um aperto no peito.

Shaoran estava junto a um grupo de alunos, em volta de uma das carteiras na frente da sala, com Yamazato ao seu lado: a mão dela tocava o braço do rapaz em uma postura de cumplicidade que lhe deixou um gosto amargo na boca.

Desviou o olhar, voltando a encarar Tomoyo, que parecia preocupada. Sorriu levemente, dizendo, ao passar pela amiga, _'que estava bem'_ e se sentou, começando a retirar o material de sua bolsa.

"Como foi a sua conversa com a senhora Li ontem?" – a morena perguntou curiosa.

"Foi muito bom poder conversar com ela, Tomoyo..." – Sakura abriu um sorriso entristecido, mas genuíno. – "Eu a admiro e adoro ainda mais...".

"Então conseguiram esclarecer a situação? O que vocês combinaram?" – Sakura levou um tempo para responder. Não era uma pergunta tão simples quanto parecia.

"Que eu posso voltar quando eu quiser..." – pronunciou com a voz fraca olhando para Tomoyo que meneou suavemente a cabeça. Não precisava dizer à amiga que não pretendia voltar...

Não voltaria ao apartamento dos Li enquanto seu pai estivesse fora da cidade e, mais importante, não acataria a decisão de Shaoran de regressarem ao que tinham antes. Iria mudar aquela situação: de uma maneira ou de...

Sakura se assustou levemente quando um par de mãos surgiu diante de seus olhos, oferecendo-lhe um pequeno cravo feito em _origami_. Os orbes esmeralda se fixaram na pequena flor por um tempo que ela não soube determinar. Então, como se acordassem de um transe, percorreram os braços do dono daquelas mãos até alcançarem seus olhos.

"Como está se sentindo?" – ele indagou com a voz fraca. Sakura não precisou de mais que um segundo para perceber o quanto ele estava vulnerável.

"Melhor. Obrigada por perguntar..." – um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios enquanto ela pegava a pequena flor que lhe era oferecida. Era uma coisa tão simples, tão boba... mas aquele item trazia-lhe um sentimento tão terno ao peito.

"Fico contente..." – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa inúmeras vezes, desistindo no último momento. – "Ahm...".

"Tomoyo..." – Sakura chamou em tom de urgência, virando-se para ela, com a voz repleta de angústia. – "Será que eu posso dar uma olhada no seu caderno de biologia de novo?" – pediu numa tentativa desesperada de pôr um fim naquela situação.

"Ah, claro!" – a morena começou a folhear o caderno à procura da matéria solicitada.

"Eu acho que copiei alguma coisa errada ontem, porque não consegui responder a questão e..." – interrompeu-se, quando o rapaz se afastou, caminhando em direção à entrada da sala.

Ela o acompanhou com os olhos até que saísse, fechando a porta atrás de si, depois olhou para Tomoyo com lágrimas não derramadas nos olhos e um grito abafado em seu peito. Em sua mente se afirmava, sem parar, uma única certeza: _'Acabou! Não dá mais para me enganar agora. Isso foi o fim...'_.

* * *

Shaoran se encostou à parede ao lado da porta, sentindo sua respiração falhar. Parecia que havia levado um soco no estômago; nunca se sentira tão indefeso em toda sua vida antes. Simplesmente não podia aceitar que seu relacionamento com Sakura tivesse sido reduzido àquilo: palavras custosas, trocadas de forma tão desconfortável. _'Isso não pode ser _tudo_ o que sobrou do que tínhamos antes...'_, pensou angustiado.

"Shaoran, o que está fazendo fora da sala? O sinal de início da aula já vai tocar..." – Yamazaki assustou-o, parando ao seu lado.

"Ah... é, eu sei, mas..." – massageou levemente a fronte. – "Mas eu não estou me sentindo bem. Você pode avisar ao professor Onoda que eu fui à enfermaria?" – pediu ao amigo.

"Ah, não se preocupe. O professor não está no colégio hoje, então nós temos a aula vaga..." - tranquilizou-o com o olhar preocupado. – "Você não parece bem mesmo. Quer que alguém o acompanhe até a enfermaria? Eu posso chamar a Kinomoto e..."

"Não!" – interrompeu-o num sobressalto. Os olhos de Yamazaki se abriram mais do que qualquer um já tivesse visto. – "Não se preocupe. Eu posso ir sozinho..." – virou-se para se afastar.

"Ah, Shaoran!" – o rapaz de olhos pequenos o chamou, entregando a ele algumas folhas. – "São as informações da viagem escolar desse ano. Os professores finalmente decidiram para onde iremos e eu vou dar a notícia à nossa turma agora..." – abriu a porta da sala ainda encarando o rapaz. – "Espero que melhore logo..." – disse antes de entrar, deixando-o sozinho.

*SDN*SDN*

Sakura se levantou assim que o sinal para o final da aula tocou, guardou seu material e encarou brevemente o origami que repousava sobre sua mesa. Sem pensar uma segunda vez, virou-se e começou a se afastar, parando ao ser chamada por Tomoyo.

"Você esqueceu isso..." – aproximou-se com a pequena flor nas mãos.

"Não. Não esqueci..." - disse dando as costas à amiga. – "Até amanhã!".

"Mas, Sakura..." – a corista insistiu.

"É melhor não, Tomoyo..." - respondeu afastando-se apressada, antes que mudasse de idéia.

"O que houve com Sakura?" – Eriol perguntou à namorada, que segurava a flor de papel.

"A briga entre eles foi séria, não é?" – Naoko se aproximou de Tomoyo, acompanhada de Chiharu. – "Ela nem quis levar a flor que o Li fez...".

"Não estou entendendo qual a conexão entre as coisas..." – o britânico disse confuso. – "Como é que Sakura não levar uma dobradura indica a seriedade do problema deles?".

"Ah! É mesmo... Você não conhece a história das _nadeshikos_ de papel..." – Naoko começou a explicar, sentando-se no lugar de Sakura. – "Quando estávamos no 9º ano, Sakura teve um problema meio sério e foi obrigada a ficar de repouso por umas duas semanas. Ela e o Li não eram amigos como agora, mas ele já se preocupava bastante com ela e ia visitá-la todos os dias para saber como ela estava" – sorriu de leve, meneando a cabeça. – "Em uma dessas visitas, Sakura comentou que sentia muito a falta da mãe quando adoecia..." – suspirou olhando para a flor que se encontrava sobre a mesa de Tomoyo. – "No dia seguinte, quando o Li apareceu para visitá-la, ele levou um cravo de _origami _para ela...".

"Espera um pouco Naoko, acho melhor explicar primeiro que o nome da mãe da Sakura era _Nadeshiko_..." – Chiharu a interrompeu, brevemente, fazendo um olhar de compreensão surgir no rosto do inglês. Era tão típico de Shaoran, esse Shaoran que ele aprendeu a conhecer depois que veio para Tomoeda, fazer esses pequenos gestos. E tão típico de Sakura, dar a algo tão simples um significado tão grande.

"Ah, é!" - a jovem ajeitou os óculos no rosto. – "Bem, a Sakura não costuma ficar doente com frequência, mas, quando isso acontece, ela é derrubada...".

"E, em todas as vezes que ela adoeceu depois disso, Shaoran passou a fazer essas dobraduras..." – Eriol completou a explicação, entendendo o alarme das garotas e ficando preocupado também.

Sorriu levemente quando Tomoyo pegou a flor e guardou-a em seu estojo. Entendia o que levava a namorada a fazer aquilo, era bem possível que Sakura viesse a se arrepender de não tê-la guardado.

* * *

Sakura atravessava o parque sem pressa de chegar a casa. Não havia mesmo motivos para se apressar. Ninguém a esperava, não havia com quem pudesse conversar e ela preferia evitar a sensação de solidão que sabia que iria encontrar. Sentou-se em um banco e colocou as compras que fizera no chão, observando as crianças que passavam por ali, barulhentas e animadas depois de um dia ensolarado.

Olhou para o céu. Nem havia percebido como estava limpo e sem nuvens. Os tons carmins e róseos que tomavam o horizonte eram um prenúncio de outro belo dia...

'_Sim, que belo dia...'_, pensou ironicamente, sem saber como suportara ficar até aquele momento sem chorar. Vontade era o que não lhe faltava...

"Oi, Sakura!"

Assustou-se levemente e olhou para o lado vendo Yoshida a alguns passos, segurando por uma coleira um grande cão... uma cadela, de acordo com o laço rosa preso ao pescoço. Tinha os pelos dourados, lustrosos e compridos, mas andava um tanto quanto desengonçada.

"Oi!" – sorriu, ao tornar-se objeto de interesse da cachorra, que a cheirava curiosamente.

"Perséfone! Tenha modos..." – o rapaz a repreendeu, fazendo-a se encolher olhando para Sakura com os olhos entristecidos.

"Não há problema!" – sorriu, estendendo devagar a mão até ela, que recomeçou sua inspeção. – "Ela é muito linda! É uma _Golden Retriever_, não é?" – indagou, vendo-o concordar. – "E tem um nome muito curioso...".

"É o nome de uma deusa grega ou algo assim..." – deu de ombros, sentando-se ao lado de Sakura no banco. – "Foi idéia de minha irmã, eu não sei...".

"Perséfone é o nome da esposa de Hades, filha de Deméter e Zeus na Mitologia Grega. Ela era a senhora do reino dos mortos e deusa da eterna juventude..." – Sakura explicou e riu quando Isamu a encarou espantado. – "Meu pai é professor de História e eu gosto um pouco dessa parte de mitologia..." – explicou, acariciando os pêlos atrás da orelha da cachorra. – "Além disso, já ouviu falar de _Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos_?" – ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha com um sorriso de lado.

"Está explicado, então..." – ele riu, observando Sakura interagir com Perséfone. Ela trazia um sorriso nos lábios, mas ele não conseguia ver o brilho de felicidade refletido nos olhos dela. Suspirou, pensando no que ouviu no colégio mais cedo sobre ela e Li terem brigado.

"O que foi?" – foi pego de surpresa enquanto a observava e meneou a cabeça.

"Você tem jeito com animais..." – comentou com um meio sorriso, tentando disfarçar.

"Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro de estimação..." – sentiu Perséfone repousar a cabeça em seu joelho, pedindo mais carinho.

"Ah, _kami_... agora ela não vai mais desgrudar de você..." – ele riu levemente. Depois de algum tempo de silêncio em que Sakura acariciava o pêlo lustroso da cachorra, Isamu decidiu comentar. – "Sabe, a Perséfone está esperando filhotes... É por isso que ela está assim tão rechonchuda..." – acariciou as orelhas dela. – "Se você quiser, poderá ficar com um deles...".

"Sério?" – espantou-se, abrindo um sorriso. – "Eu gostaria muito! Ainda preciso conversar com meu pai a respeito, mas acho que ele não vai se opor...".

"Está combinado, então..." – piscou para ela, levantando-se. – "Nós temos que ir. Essa mocinha não pode ficar se desgastando muito...".

"Pode me avisar quando os filhotes nascerem?" – Sakura pediu, levantando-se também.

"Claro! Eu a manterei informada..." – acenou se afastando.

Sakura ficou observando-o carregar uma Perséfone contrariada pela coleira. O sorriso em seus lábios se alargou, iluminando-lhe o rosto ao pensar que logo teria um cachorrinho. Decidiu ir para casa, preparar o jantar enquanto pensava em que nome daria para o filhote. Os problemas e tristezas do dia foram brevemente esquecidos diante daquela pequena alegria.

* * *

Sakura voltava do almoço, caminhando lentamente. Os últimos quatro dias se passaram sem grandes acontecimentos, mas deixaram-na esgotada de qualquer forma. Mudar seu padrão de comportamento diante de Shaoran estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginara. Não é que estivesse ignorando a presença do rapaz, apenas não procurava mais a companhia dele. Era incrível ver que ele parecia estar fazendo o mesmo, como se tivessem combinado aquilo. O mais complicado de tudo era lidar com os olhares curiosos e o clima pesado, que surgia entre os amigos quando os dois estavam por perto. Com exceção de Eriol e Tomoyo, ninguém sabia o que acontecera, mas já estavam notando que não foi apenas uma discussão boba desta vez.

Para contornar a situação eles vinham evitando passar o almoço com os amigos. Sakura aproveitava a desculpa de que a ninhada de Perséfone estava para nascer e passava mais e mais tempo com Yoshida. Shaoran aproveitava a existência recém-descoberta de interesses comuns entre ele e Yamazato para conversar com a ruiva.

'_As coisas estão como deveriam, eu acho...'_, tentava se convencer, mas isso não impedia que ela se sentisse magoada.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao se aproximar da sala. Tomoyo e Yamazaki conversavam com vozes levemente alteradas e o rapaz parecia muito agitado.

"Você não pode estar falando sério, Daidouji! Não pode fazer isso!" – dizia inconformado. – "Você tem idéia da dificuldade que tive para convencer meus pais a fecharem a lanchonete mais cedo em pleno final de semana para realizar uma festa privativa?"

"Eu sinto muito, Yamazaki, mas a festa não vai acontecer..." – a morena dizia irredutível.

"O que houve? Por que você está fazendo o Yamazaki chorar, Tomoyo?" – indagou, ao se aproximar, com um tom de brincadeira.

"Não é nada..." – Tomoyo começou, mas Yamazaki a interrompeu.

"Nada? Eu não diria que é nada!" – ignorou o olhar repreensivo que a morena lhe deu. – "No sábado do _karaoke_, Daidouji me pediu para tentar reservar a lanchonete para o aniversário do Li e eu venho tentando convencer meus pais desde então. Ontem à noite eles finalmente cederam e concordaram em fechar tudo mais cedo no próximo sábado, mas a Daidouji está dizendo que não vai mais haver uma festa...".

"O quê? Como assim, Tomoyo?" – Sakura olhou-a espantada. – "Por que não vai mais..." – interrompeu-se ao ver a expressão no rosto da amiga. – "Eu não acredito nisso..." – meneou a cabeça levemente.

"Eu _não vou_ organizar uma festa para _ele_, Sakura!" – a corista declarou firmemente. – "Não depois do que ele fez... do que ele tem feito...".

"Eu fico emocionada por saber que você está do meu lado, mas não precisa exagerar..." – comentou, segurando as mãos da garota. - "Ele é seu amigo também, Tomoyo. Não quero que o trate de forma diferente por minha causa...".

"Sinto muito, Sakura, mas eu estou revoltada demais para conseguir fazer isso de bom grado. E não seria bom organizar a festa com esse sentimento de rancor... Não daria certo!" – retrucou suavemente.

"Está bem! Não precisa fazer nada..." - Sakura sorriu e voltou-se para Yamazaki que parecia tão desesperado quanto perdido diante da conversa das duas. – "Mas não se preocupe, Yamazaki! Eu vou cuidar disso, pode deixar...".

"O quê? Mas... Sakura!" – Tomoyo espantou-se.

"Não se preocupe! É só que faz bem mais sentido, não acha? Afinal eu o conheço muito bem e sei de que tipos de coisas ele gosta..." – sorriu tristemente. – "E eu havia mesmo prometido fazer a torta de chocolate de papai para ele. Não pretendo quebrar uma promessa, não importando o que tenha acontecido...".

"Então... ainda vai haver uma festa?" – Yamazaki indagou meio incerto. – "Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Kinomoto? Se não quiser eu...".

"Não se preocupe, Yamazaki. Eu posso cuidar disso sem precisar falar ou me encontrar com ele... como eu faria se fosse uma festa surpresa, por exemplo..." – olhou para frente por sobre os ombros dos amigos. – "Agora é melhor entrarmos, porque o professor está vindo..." – disse, afastando-se.

* * *

Shaoran olhou mais uma vez para o cartão manuscrito com a data e as informações do lugar onde aconteceria sua festa-_karaoke _de aniversário, dali a dois dias. Ele tinha certeza que aquela letra era de Sakura, reconheceria a caligrafia dela em qualquer lugar, mas estava incerto sobre o que aquilo significava. Estavam desde a terça-feira da semana anterior, apenas trocando cumprimentos por educação, o que causava uma ferida profunda no coração do rapaz; ter recebido aquele cartão das mãos de Yamazaki mais cedo o fez quase sangrar por dentro.

"Eu recebi um desses também!" – foi retirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma voz. – "Mas não tenho certeza se fui mesmo convidada ou foi apenas um engano..." – Yamazato sorriu e apontou para o espaço ao lado dele. – "Posso me sentar?".

"Não acho que tenha sido engano..." – ele se moveu para o lado, abrindo um pouco mais de espaço. – "Quer dizer... contanto que não leve sua madrasta com você desta vez..." – fez com que a garota risse.

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Mesmo que ela estivesse na cidade, estaria ocupada demais com outras coisas para se preocupar com o meu círculo de amizades..." – comentou com a voz fraca, franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas, mas logo voltando a exibir um sorriso.

Ficaram em silêncio e Shaoran aproveitou para observá-la atentamente enquanto ela olhava para frente com o ar cansado. Ele havia notado que aquele olhar preocupado estava aparecendo com freqüência no rosto da ruiva nos últimos dias, mas ele não se sentia confortável para questionar qual a razão daquilo. _'Não é como se fôssemos amigos...'_, bufou levemente ao lembrar-se do comentário inconformado de Tomoyo sobre a aproximação entre eles. Apenas aconteceu de ele descobrir que tinham alguns assuntos para conversar, o que era oportuno, uma vez que a morena fazia questão de fazê-lo se sentir _persona non-grata_ entre os amigos.

"Você anda desanimado ultimamente..." – ela comentou, espiando-o de soslaio.

"Deve ser o peso da idade chegando..." – ele brincou passando a mão pelos cabelos. Não queria e não iria conversar sobre seus problemas com a garota. Sabia que ela não iria entender, afinal ela não era... _'Ela não é Sakura...'_, concluiu o pensamento, voltando um olhar atento para Akio.

Pela enésima vez desde a terça-feira anterior, tentou se lembrar o que havia naquela garota que o fizera passar os últimos dois anos tão obcecado. E mais uma vez não encontrava uma resposta. Ela era bonita, isso sem dúvida. Os olhos azuis brilhavam como um par de safiras, os cabelos lembravam-no os fios acobreados da Afrodite de Botticelli e até o perfume caro que ela usava incitava os seus sentidos, mais do que gostaria de admitir. Mas, observando-a bem, não entendia... Não sentia...

E isso o atordoava, principalmente quando pensava em Sakura e na atração desenfreada que começara a sentir por ela; na necessidade que tinha de ouvir sua voz ou sentir o perfume floral dos cabelos... mas _isso_ ele também não entendia... _'Ou será que sim?...'_, perdeu-se em pensamentos, tentando encontrar a resposta para aquele que era seu pior dilema.

Akio sentiu-se desconfortável com o longo silêncio que se instalou entre eles e arriscou espiar o rapaz ao seu lado. Arregalou os olhos com um leve embaraço por causa da intensidade presente nos orbes âmbares que estavam voltados em sua direção, mas logo percebeu que ele não a enxergava. Olhava através dela, como se não estivesse ali.

Sentiu vontade de gritar, de chacoalhá-lo, de esbofeteá-lo e de sair correndo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, tudo o que fez foi encolher-se levemente e desviar o rosto, impedindo que ele tivesse qualquer vislumbre da dor que agora sentia.

* * *

Naoko entrou na lanchonete e viu o pessoal da turma amontoado nos grupos de sempre. Visualizou Chiharu e Yamazaki junto a Rika, Eriol e Tomoyo conversando perto da cozinha e se aproximou, carregando o pacote de presente que trazia em mãos.

"Onde está o aniversariante?" – indagou olhando em volta.

"É uma pergunta tão boa que ninguém tem uma resposta para isso..." – Chiharu comentou dando de ombros. Todos se entreolharam confusos até perceberem um sorriso de lado no rosto de Tomoyo.

"Qual o motivo do sorriso, meu anjo?" – Eriol a observou curioso, vendo-a conter um riso.

"Eu estava pensando que, se Sakura estava organizando a festa e realmente não falou com o Li, será que ele foi avisado?".

"O quê? Seria possível que..." – Naoko arregalou levemente os olhos, mas não completou a frase.

"Não. Sakura me pediu para entregar uma cópia do convite a ele, então tenho certeza que ele sabe..." – Yamazaki os tranquilizou.

"Ainda bem..." – Rika conteve uma risada. – "Já pensou se o aniversariante não tivesse sido avisado sobre a própria festa?".

"Por _kami_... Seria muito engraçado. Talvez não agora, mas no futuro..." – Chiharu meneou levemente a cabeça.

"É verdade... mas, Tomoyo, ela realmente disse que não vinha?" – Rika indagou com um tom de preocupação.

"Eu confesso ter pensado que ela mudaria de idéia; ou mesmo que estivesse planejando algo quando decidiu organizar tudo..." – Chiharu comentou, expressando os pensamentos de todos os amigos.

"Eu também pensei nisso..." – Tomoyo admitiu suspirando. – "Mas ainda bem que me enganei. Ela está melhor assim...".

"Ora, Daidouji! Não acha que está exagerando?" – Yamazaki perguntou, fazendo a morena encará-lo seriamente por alguns instantes antes de responder.

"Não quando penso no quanto Sakura foi magoada...".

"Não acho que ela seja a única que esteja sofrendo com isso..." – o rapaz retrucou com uma curiosidade latente em sua voz. Ficava difícil entender o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras quando não sabiam o que, de fato, acontecera entre os amigos.

"Não importa. A culpa é dele por..." – Tomoyo interrompeu-se ao ver alguém passar pela porta. – "O que _ela_ está fazendo aqui?" – enfureceu-se. – "Não acredito que o Li teve coragem de..."

"Ele não teve... Foi Sakura quem enviou um convite à Yamazato também..." – Yamazaki corrigiu-a rapidamente, vendo a ruiva aproximar-se quietamente de alguns jovens.

Não muito depois da chegada de Yamazato, todos tiveram suas atenções atraídas pela pequena comoção que se seguiu à chegada do chinês à lanchonete, ouvindo-o explicar, embaraçadamente, que o motivo de seu atraso fora a mãe tê-lo colocado ao telefone para falar com a família em Hong Kong.

Enquanto Yamazaki dava-lhe as boas-vindas, Eriol manteve-se afastado deixando que os outros convidados o cumprimentassem. Pensou, com um sorriso de lado, que Sakura fizera um excelente trabalho ao conseguir dar à festa um ar convidativo e pessoal o suficiente para que Shaoran não ficasse desconfortável ao mesmo tempo em que evitou o clima de "reunião". Notou quando o amigo o localizou, estando ainda cercado pelos convidados e não falhou em perceber a análise cuidadosa, para não dizer esperançosa, que o rapaz fez de todos os presentes.

* * *

Shaoran levou algum tempo para conseguir se desvencilhar dos colegas de classe, não conseguindo fazê-lo antes de cantar a primeira música no _karaoke_. Ao se afastar do grupo que se amontoava ao redor do aparelho, Shaoran localizou Eriol e as garotas sentados em uma área mais afastada e não conseguiu evitar passar os olhos pelo ambiente procurando por algo. Viu quando o esboço de um sorriso conhecedor se formou nos rostos dos amigos, mas não se importou em tentar disfarçar. Não era mesmo novidade que ele buscasse por Sakura aonde quer que fosse.

Suspirou forçando um sorriso ao se aproximar. Bem que tentara não criar expectativas, mas a esperança de que ela usaria seu aniversário parar re-estabelecer a amizade entre eles surgira mesmo assim.

"Então, o que está achando?" – Chiharu indagou, fazendo-o olhar brevemente ao redor.

"Está tudo ótimo!" – ele sorriu levemente. – "Não é espalhafatoso e ao mesmo tempo evita o ar intimista o que permite que todos possam se divertir...".

"Realmente combina com você e está completamente diferente do que eu tinha em mente quando pensei em uma festa-_karaoke_." – Tomoyo comentou pensativa, fazendo o rapaz franzir o cenho em leve confusão. Ela achava desanimador ver o quanto Sakura conhecia o chinês.

"Ainda bem, então, que foi Sakura quem organizou tudo, não é?" – Eriol comentou observando-o atentamente e ignorando o olhar chateado de Tomoyo. Lidaria com a namorada mais tarde, agora precisava confirmar uma suspeita.

À menção do nome da japonesa, Shaoran encarou-o com uma pergunta estampada em seu rosto.

"Ela não virá..." – o inglês respondeu à indagação silenciosa e Shaoran desviou brevemente o olhar, suspirando. Por fim, as esperanças às quais ele se agarrara tão teimosamente caíram por terra.

"Se vocês me derem licença..." – Tomoyo pediu, sentindo-se desconfortável com a reação do chinês. – "Vou dar uma olhada no _karaokê_...".

As garotas decidiram acompanhá-la, deixando apenas Eriol para trás com o aniversariante. Por algum tempo nada foi dito entre eles enquanto esperavam que o outro se pronunciasse. E foi o britânico quem decidiu dar o braço a torcer.

"Estás com o olhar de alguém que fez uma grande descoberta..." – Eriol comentou de forma contida.

"Não diria ser algo tão grandioso..." – Shaoran bufou levemente. – "É mais como a aceitação de algo que eu vinha negando..." – disse vendo Eriol arregalar os olhos.

Depois disso ambos guardaram silêncio por alguns instantes em que aquelas palavras estavam sendo medidas e pesadas quanto ao seu significado. Eriol sentiu uma coceirinha de curiosidade percorrer sua língua e estava prestes a satisfazê-la quando Shaoran abaixou a cabeça correndo os dedos pelos cabelos antes de continuar.

"Não tem mais volta, não é?" – não era exatamente uma pergunta Eriol percebeu. – "Eu... eu realmente a perdi...".

"Mas é algo compreensível..." – o inglês declarou subitamente, atraindo o olhar do amigo. – "Afinal o que achavas que fosse acontecer quando decidiste afastá-la depois de tê-la beijado?".

"Eu honestamente não sei..." – suspirou pesadamente, como se o ar lhe faltasse. – "Talvez eu tivesse a esperança de que ela se recusasse a se afastar..." – murmurou mais para si do que para o amigo. – "Eu... eu não devia ter feito aquilo...".

"Tu te arrependes de tê-la beijado?" – Eriol indagou com suspeita. Shaoran arregalou os olhos.

"Não! Eu não devia tê-la afastado..." – admitiu com dificuldade. Era algo tão estranho: apesar de o britânico ser seu amigo mais antigo, ainda era difícil falar sobre aquilo, mesmo que precisasse desabafar. Forçou-se a continuar. – "Eu demorei tanto tempo para perceber o quanto ela é linda, Eriol..." – declarou, fazendo-o se espantar. – "Eu sempre soube a pessoa maravilhosa que ela é, mas o quanto ela é _linda_... isso me fugiu à percepção por tanto tempo que... quando eu finalmente notei, atingiu-me de maneira tão forte... e eu..." – encolheu os ombros sem saber como continuar.

"Tu a desejaste e por isso a beijaste..." – Eriol declarou, vendo-o confirmar num aceno silencioso.

"Não era certo..." – meneou a cabeça de forma pensativa. – "Desejá-la daquela forma não parecia certo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era tão perfeito..." – olhava para longe tentando encontrar as palavras e Eriol percebeu o momento exato em que ele as encontrou; segundos antes de encará-lo para dizer. – "De alguma forma, estando com ela, tudo fazia sentido... mesmo antes de eu perceber que... perceber que a amo...".

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A – **__Aiya, minna!_

Depois de mais de... uhm... _'deixa pra lá quanto tempo'_ desde o capítulo 16, apresento a vocês um capítulo novinho em folha. Espero que não fiquem chateados com o que eu vou dizer agora, mas não me arrependo de ter demorado esse tempo todo já que o capítulo saiu exatamente da forma como eu queria. Prefiro que seja assim a permitir que os capítulos sejam rápidos e menos do que _'perfeitos'_ _(modéstia à parte) _para seus olhos... É bem certeza que amanhã, quando eu for reler o capítulo, vou achar um monte de defeitos, mas o fato é que agora ele está exatamente da maneira que eu o idealizei...

E cá entre nós, ficou lindo não ficou? Vai dizer que não sentiu um friozinho no estômago durante a última cena e que não deu uns pulos e uns gritos de aleluia com a última fala do Li... Admita!

Aconteceu tanta coisa nesse capítulo que eu nem sei por onde começar, então decidi deixar os comentários por conta de vocês. O que acharam?

Uhm... Sobre _**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos**_, obviamente, não me pertencem. E, muito embora eu tenha assistido ao filme (e achado legal para um filme sessão da tarde), ainda não li os livros de Rick Riordan – pretendo fazê-lo em breve. A inserção do comentário foi um pequeno agrado à minha revisora. Foi breve, Rô, mas gostou? Falando na Rô... fiquem com os comentários dela...

_**

* * *

Cantinho da revisora **__(cheio de teias de aranha)__**: **__ahahahah...totalmente... Já dei uma boa espanada por aqui...._

_Estava eu a demorar com a revisão (a Bru me deu prazo de uma semana que deve já ter acabado....) continuando... estava eu revisando, e me irritando com Syaoran, com Akio, com a escritora, quando termina assim...ele confessou....ah Céus...que demora, que obtuso, que lesado, lerdo....mas ele confessou....eu amei esse final....amei..._

_Pessoal, estou morrendo de saudades das fics... morrendo... À míngua... A Bru me deu um novo fôlego, quando mandou a revisão, fora que trocar idéias com ela de novo, depois de meses de reclusão foi o máximo. Espero que vocês curtam o capítulo, como eu curti lendo e revisando... Não fui mais rápido por que estou envolvida com uma série coisinhas, todas ao mesmo tempo como é do meu feitio... Mas está aí, mais um capítulo dessa fic totalmente reeditada, reformulada, modificada, inovada... e ótima, para gente xingar, esbravejar e roer as unhas de impaciência._

_Beijos em todos os leitores._

_**Rô**_


	18. If eyes could speak

**_Subtítulo:_**_ "Se os olhos pudessem falar, um olhar diria tudo…"_ da música **If eyes could speak**, interpretada por**_ Devon Werkheiser._**

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_**

Capítulo Dezoito  
**_If eyes could speak, one look would say everything…_**

Yelan abaixou os olhos do livro que lia ao ouvir o interfone tocar. Quem poderia ser? Não fazia nem quinze minutos que o filho saíra para ir à festa de aniversário que os amigos haviam organizado.

Ajeitou-se na poltrona, ao ouvir Wei dizer que _'quem quer que fosse'_ poderia subir e viu-o adentrar a sala.

_"É a jovem Sakura, Senhora!"_ – informou, fazendo a mulher erguer as sobrancelhas.

_"Pode deixar que eu a atenderei..."_ - levantou-se, deixando o livro sobre a mesa de centro e aguardou a chegada da jovem junto à porta.

"Ahm... Boa noite, senhora Yelan!" – foi cumprimentada por uma jovem um tanto sem graça.

"Boa noite, florzinha!" – indicou o interior do apartamento com a mão, pedindo à jovem que entrasse. – "Gostaria de entrar?".

"E-eu não quero incomodar...".

"Besteira! Você nunca incomoda..." – sorriu levemente, notando como a jovem olhava desconfiada para o interior do apartamento. – "Mas suponho que esteja com pressa para ir à festa, não é? Xiao Lang não comentou que você viria. Ele saiu não faz muito tempo...".

"Ahm... e-eu não..." – começou, vendo a mulher erguer levemente uma sobrancelha. Sentindo-se desconfortável, Sakura, então se lembrou do por que estava ali. – "Eu só passei aqui para entregar isso..." – mostrou uma caixa. – "Eu havia prometido ao... ao Shaoran que faria a torta de chocolate do papai para ele hoje e..." – interrompeu-se, quando Yelan pegou o pacote de suas mãos.

"Ainda não fizeram as pazes, não é?" – o tom na voz de Yelan era um tanto aflito, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia compreender a situação. – "Bem, tenho certeza que ele irá adorar o presente..." – após um breve instante de silêncio constrangedor, Yelan abriu um sorriso. – "Se não estiver com pressa, por que não entra para podermos conversar um pouco?".

Sakura hesitou brevemente, mas acabou aceitando o convite.

"Jovem Sakura, é um prazer revê-la!" – Wei cumprimentou-a ao entrar na sala carregando uma bandeja de chá, pães doces e biscoitos caseiros amanteigados.

"É muito bom ver o senhor também..." – a garota sorriu.

"Obrigada, Wei. Pode deixar..." – Yelan entregou a caixa ao mordomo. – "Sakura fez a famosa _"torta de chocolate do Sr. Kinomoto"_ para Xiao Lang..." – comentou em tom de brincadeira e voltou-se para Sakura sorrindo. – "Wei fez uma torta de chocolate semana passada, mas Xiao Lang ficava dizendo que não era tão boa quanto a do seu pai... Wei ficou bastante enciumado...".

Sakura riu, meneando a cabeça. Sabia muito bem o quanto ele adorava aquela torta.

"Receio que não será a mesma coisa, porque essa não foi meu pai quem fez..." – encolheu os ombros levemente.

"Tenho certeza que o jovem Xiao Lang gostará muito, de qualquer forma..." – o homem disse. – "Colocarei na geladeira, assim ele poderá comê-la amanhã..." – disse retirando-se. Yelan serviu o chá e entregou à Sakura algumas guloseimas.

"Sabe, eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você..." – Yelan disse, tomando um gole de seu chá. – "Eu prometi às meninas que levaria algumas fotos de Xiao Lang..." – ergueu uma sobrancelha conspiratoriamente. – "E que seriam, preferencialmente, constrangedoras..." – viu Sakura rir.

"Eu posso garantir que isso é o que não falta..." – a garota comentou divertida.

"O problema é que ele é muito teimoso e se recusa a me mostrar qualquer coisa de todo este tempo em que ele esteve em Tomoeda e eu já procurei em vários lugares, mas não consegui achar nada..." – mostrava-se indignada. –"Você, por acaso, não saberia onde ele as esconde, saberia?" – perguntou, vendo a jovem desviar o olhar.

"Eu não sei se..." – foi interrompida.

"Você sabe!" – viu a garota morder levemente os lábios, antes de concordar levemente com a cabeça. – "Você não vai me deixar voltar a Hong Kong de mãos vazias, vai?" – indagou com um tom de súplica que diferia e muito do olhar sagaz.

Sakura permaneceu insegura por um momento. Shaoran nunca a perdoaria se soubesse que mostrou o álbum de fotos para Yelan...

"Tudo bem... eu as pegarei para a senhora..." – levantou-se decidida. Nas atuais condições, não tinha porque se preocupar com o que _ele_ pensaria.

* * *

Sakura foi acordada pelo irritante som do telefone naquele domingo. Escondeu a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, pensando que Touya poderia atender, mas lembrou-se que o irmão não estava em casa. Ele decidira fazer horas-extras no trabalho para poder sair de lua-de-mel sem se preocupar com nada na semana seguinte. Levantou-se em um pulo, mas precisou se sentar por um instante quando sua visão escureceu com uma estranha vertigem...

Pelo menos o telefone havia parado de tocar.

_'Não isso outra vez...'_, suspirou. Vinha se sentindo daquela forma com certa frequência ao acordar e estava começando a ficar preocupada. A princípio imaginara que os mal-estares estivessem relacionados ao resfriado e à febre que a acometeram, mas fazia mais de uma semana desde que se recuperara e não deveria estar ainda tão fragilizada.

_'Talvez eu não esteja me alimentando direito...'_, considerou, planejando o que faria para contornar a situação antes que o pai voltasse, na quinta-feira seguinte. Aquele pensamento a fez sorrir. Estava sentindo tanta falta dele.

Suspirando pesadamente, percebeu que sua visão voltara ao normal. Então, ajeitou o quarto e estava trocando de roupas quando ouviu o telefone voltar a _'gritar'_ lá na sala. Apressou-se em atendê-lo.

* * *

_'Por que o tempo demora tanto a passar quando estamos esperando?'_, Shaoran se perguntou, olhando, impaciente, para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Ele mal conseguira descansar aquela noite por estar agitado demais e quase não aguentava mais esperar. Desde que compreendera seus sentimentos, perguntava-se o que deveria fazer e, mesmo sem ter certeza, queria... Não!... _Precisava_ falar com Sakura.

_'Se ela ao menos não fosse tão dorminhoca...'_, lamentava-se. O tempo se arrastava enquanto ele observava a luzinha piscante do relógio digital, que parecia ter congelado às 08h27min da manhã. E, exatamente às oito e vinte e oito, ele havia tomado uma importante decisão. Pegou o telefone e discou o número já conhecido.

Ouviu chamar uma... duas... três... quatro vezes e a cada toque sentia-se mais nervoso. O silêncio no quarto parecia aumentar, pressionando-lhe os ouvidos ao ponto de sentir o coração ecoando e brincando de percussão em sua cabeça. Por fim, ouviu o toque longo e repleto de suspense dar espaço para a voz do Sr. Kinomoto na secretária eletrônica. Sentia o coração saindo pela boca quando desligou e precisou de coragem e calma para controlar a tremedeira enquanto discava uma segunda vez. O resultado foi o mesmo e ele, novamente, desligou sem deixar mensagem.

Sentiu-se ainda mais afoito e precisou dar algumas voltas pelo quarto tentando se acalmar, mas estava tendo o efeito contrário já que a cada passo dado sentia sua decisão começar a fraquejar. Antes que se arrependesse, voltou a pegar o telefone, mas não conseguiu completar a chamada, pois uma batida na porta o fez desligar.

_"Sim?"_ – perguntou, imaginando que não poderia haver pior hora.

_"Que bom que já acordou, Xiao Lang. Venha tomar o café..."_ – ouviu a voz de sua mãe e passou a mão pelos cabelos, suspirando. – _"Temos algo especial hoje..."_.

Ele teve vontade de dizer que não estava com fome apenas para que ela o deixasse em paz, mas não o fez. Poderia conversar com Sakura mais tarde. Além disso, precisava mesmo se acalmar. Recompondo-se da melhor maneira que pôde, deixou o quarto.

Chegando à cozinha, encontrou a mesa arrumada com capricho ao redor de uma bela torta de chocolate decorada de maneira muito familiar. Surgindo de algum canto esquecido em sua mente, a lembrança de Sakura lhe prometendo fazer uma torta... _aquela torta_... surgiu como um relâmpago e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Seu coração batia descompassado e ele tinha a sensação de que poderia ser ouvido a um quilômetro de distância, mesmo que isso soasse exagerado. Engolindo em seco, tomou a coragem de virar-se e encontrou-se frente a frente com o sorriso gentil de... Wei.

_"A torta parece tão deliciosa que foi difícil não comermos tudo sozinhos..."_ – Yelan brincou entrando na cozinha em seguida. Shaoran precisou buscar fôlego do fundo de seu ser.

_"Quando...?"_ – começou, mas não conseguiu articular a pergunta.

_"A Senhorita Sakura a trouxe ontem à noite..."_ – Wei respondeu servindo o desjejum. – _"Disse-nos que é a sua preferida..."_.

_"Ela tem razão..."_ – forçou um sorriso, sentando-se à mesa. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria comer com aquele caroço atravessado na garganta, mas faria o máximo para evitar que percebessem o que lhe consumia por dentro.

* * *

Sakura apressou-se a sair assim que ouviu a buzina soar em frente ao sobrado amarelo. Calçou os sapatos e já estava trancando a porta quando ouviu o telefone tocar... outra vez. Suspirando pesadamente, decidiu ignorar o chamado indo até o veículo estacionado em frente ao portão. Um sorriso saudoso se formou em seus lábios.

"Esta não pode ser a minha Florzinha!" – espantou-se uma mulher. – "Eu não consigo acreditar!" – segurou-a pelas mãos, observando-a atentamente. – "Como você cresceu! Está tão linda!" – continuou, deixando a jovem encabulada.

"Obrigada, vovó!" – abraçou-a carinhosamente. – "Já faz tanto tempo... A senhora está maravilhosa!" – afastou-se um pouco para observá-la com carinho. – "Sempre tão elegante!".

"Ora, bajuladora..." – a mulher sorriu fazendo-a rir. – "É melhor nos apressarmos se quisermos aproveitar bem o dia de hoje..."

"Então vamos..." – entraram as duas no carro e um breve silêncio se instalou enquanto a mulher observava a neta com os olhos cheios de afeição. Espiando com o canto dos olhos, Sakura teve a impressão de ver os olhos da avó se encherem de lágrimas. – "Há algo errado?" – quis saber, preocupada.

"Não, não querida..." – sorriu, controlando as emoções. – "Apenas... Ah! Você está tão parecida com sua mãe..." – suspirou, vendo a neta desviar o olhar.

O relacionamento de Sakura com os avós não era fácil, mas ela os adorava. Contudo era irritante o fato de ser inevitável que acabassem comparando-a com a mãe. É claro que estava ciente das semelhanças entre elas, mas ela _não era_ Nadeshiko e, diante do comentário, ficava sem saber como agir e sentia-se inadequada como se desapontasse alguém por ser ela mesma. Suspirando levemente voltou a encarar a avó, pronta para mudar de assunto.

"Eu fiquei surpresa por receber sua ligação esta manhã..." – ajeitou o vestido com cuidado. – "Não esperava vê-la antes do próximo sábado..." – comentou.

"Seu avô tinha negócios a tratar na cidade e decidi, no último minuto, que o acompanharia." – disse suavemente. – "Pensei que seria uma boa oportunidade para nos vermos."

"Fiquei muito feliz. Mas a senhora ainda não me disse aonde vamos..." – comentou curiosa.

"Não pensei em nada definitivo, você sabe... foi uma decisão repentina, e eu... Ahm..." – hesitou por um instante, encarando a neta. Sakura não gostou daquilo e tinha o pressentimento de que iria gostar ainda menos do que ouviria a seguir. – "O problema é que há um pequeno compromisso a ser cumprido primeiro...".

A jovem manteve o silêncio enquanto encarava a avó com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida. As coisas começando a fazer sentido em sua mente. O avô estava na cidade por causa de negócios, então esse compromisso da avó deveria estar, de alguma forma, relacionado.

"Vovó..." – começou em tom de reprovação.

"É apenas um chá. Eu juro!" – explicou, vendo Sakura bufar levemente. Se Fujitaka estivesse na cidade, não estaria naquela situação. O pai sempre tivera uma opinião bem forte quanto à participação dela e de Touya como 'distração' nos negócios do avô, se bem que ela já estava bem grandinha para falar por conta própria. – "O seu avô está comprando uma empresa de tradição familiar e precisamos contornar os sentimentos negativos de perda, por isso estamos nos aproximando. Acontece que o novo sócio dele tem uma filha da sua idade que...".

"Que a senhora espera se tornar minha nova melhor amiga?" – indagou, mal contendo a ironia da voz.

"Querida, eu sei que provavelmente não a verá novamente depois de hoje, e..." – meneou a cabeça e abriu um pequeno sorriso. – "Conhecendo você, tenho certeza que não têm nada em comum, mas não pode se esforçar só um pouco? Por mim...?" – pediu com elegância. – "Em troca, eu prometo que não ficaremos lá por muito tempo... e faremos o que você quiser depois...".

Sakura ficou pensativa por um instante. Ficava chateada que a avó a tivesse arrastado àquela situação, mas fazia realmente muito tempo que não a via e devia aproveitar bem a ocasião.

"Está bem, então..." – concordou resignada. – "Não vejo que mal pode haver em participar de um chá..." – comentou, mas sentiu vontade de morder a própria língua assim que o carro parou e ela descobriu o nome da família que estavam indo visitar.

* * *

Sakura não conseguia imaginar um momento pior para começar a participar dos _joguinhos corporativos_ da família e isso porque era dona de uma excelente imaginação. Entretanto, ao caminhar com a avó atrás do mordomo que as guiava até o quintal, seu estoque de ironia e técnicas de tortura se esgotava. Se a avó queria castigá-la, por que não a pendurava de cabeça para baixo no alto de um edifício ou espetava agulhas embaixo de suas unhas? Mas não... tinha que tê-la convidado para tomar um chá na casa dos Yamazato.

Ao chegarem à varanda, entretanto, seu humor melhorou uma fração de milésimo ao notar o olhar de espanto e desgosto no rosto da colega de classe; não foi uma melhora realmente significativa, uma vez que continuava com vontade de sair correndo, mas pelo menos tinha certeza que não seria uma visita agradável para Akio também.

"Sejam bem-vindas, _queridas_!" – ouviu a saudação com o fortíssimo sotaque francês que reconhecia ser da Sra. Yamazato. – "Sra. Amamiya! Fico tão satisfeita por ter aceitado meu convite, principalmente por ter sido tão em cima da hora..." – falou com exagerada deferência, lançando um rápido olhar atravessado para a ruiva ao seu lado, o que a fez se aproximar.

"Eu que agradeço a gentileza..." – a senhora se sentou, aceitando o convite da anfitriã e indicou Sakura com um sorriso. – "Permita-me apresentá-la minha neta, Sakura Kinomoto. Espero que não se importe por eu tê-la trazido comigo..." – falou enquanto a jovem curvava-se numa respeitosa reverência.

"De forma alguma. É um imenso _prazer_, Srta. Kinomoto..." – a francesa disse de forma que custou a Sakura todo seu autocontrole para não rolar os olhos ou bufar.

_'Essa não era a opinião dela há algumas semanas quando resolveu aparecer no _Atsui Hana_ e arruinar nossa festa..._', lembrou-se do desagradável acontecimento e sentiu um nó no estômago que nada tinha a ver com a mulher diante de si. Aquela noite não havia terminado muito bem... Resolveu afastar aquilo dos pensamentos quando Dominique continuou.

"Esta é Akio: minha enteada..." – Sakura percebeu que o tom de voz da mulher para com a ruiva era de fria cordialidade e reprovação. Indagou se as duas tiveram algum desentendimento recente que justificasse aquela atitude, mas logo descartou o assunto. Não era realmente de seu interesse. O cumprimento distante entre as duas jovens deixou Dominique levemente desnorteada, como se esperasse, o que possivelmente era o caso, que elas se tornassem melhores amigas imediatamente. – "Srta. Kinomoto, o que está achando de nossa cidade? Imagino que seja bastante monótono se comparado a Kyoto, _não_?...".

"É bem menos agitada, com toda certeza..." – respondeu, erguendo levemente uma sobrancelha. – "Mas nunca me faltou o que fazer...".

"Ah, e vocês costumam vir para cá com frequência?" – indagou estranhamente, olhando da jovem para a avó.

"Não, não. Sakura não mora em Kyoto há quase quatro anos agora. Ela mora com meu genro aqui mesmo em Tomoeda..." – explicou a senhora, com um meio sorriso.

"Ora, mas isso é _maravilhoso_!" – Dominique observou Sakura com um interesse analítico que a deixou totalmente desconfortável. – "Já que mora tão perto, saiba que será sempre bem-vinda a nossa casa. Aliás, Akio está organizando uma reuniãozinha com algumas amigas intimas, _não é_?" – virou-se para a enteada e sorriu docemente, completando com um tom de voz que não admitia contradições. – "Por que não convida a SenhoritaKinomoto para dar uma volta no jardim e combina com ela também sobre a festa?".

Sakura olhou para a avó que sorriu, pedindo desculpas pela situação. Yamazato abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas acabou desistindo e, indicando o caminho, saiu logo atrás da outra jovem.

* * *

Era a terceira vez na última meia hora que Shaoran desligava o telefone ao ouvir a mensagem eletrônica do Sr. Kinomoto. Voltou a andar nervosamente pelo quarto, tirando as coisas do lugar e guardando-as em seguida. Já não estava mais tão certo sobre o que fazer como estivera no início da manhã. Agora que pensava melhor, nem sequer sabia o que diria à Sakura caso ela atendesse...

_'Não posso simplesmente dizer _que estou apaixonado por ela_ quando atender ao telefone...'_, jogou-se de costas sobre a cama e ficou observando as nuvens através da janela.

Além disso, havia outra coisa o incomodando intimamente, mas não sabia dizer exatamente o quê. Era como se uma mão de ferro espremesse seu estômago, fazendo-o sentir a respiração falha ao mesmo tempo em que um monte de farpas descia por sua garganta. Era uma mistura de angústia, medo, nervosismo e irritação, mas não sabia precisar a origem disso.

Sentou-se tentando deixar tudo aquilo de lado. Precisava sair dali, espairecer, ou enlouqueceria, mas não tinha ideia do que fazer ou aonde ir... Quase como uma resposta à sua batalha interna, o telefone tocou e ele, como se esperasse por aquele sinal há _Eras sem fim_, atendeu-o prontamente.

Afinal tinha uma resposta para seu momentâneo dilema. Não era perfeita, mas era uma resposta de qualquer forma.

* * *

As jovens se encontravam em uma situação bastante incômoda, o que justificava o silêncio reinante, tão diverso ao agradável ambiente em que estavam. Sakura observou o jardim com grande atenção admirando a variedade de flores nos canteiros e as belas composições organizadas com maestria. Sabia, entretanto, que todo o interesse que estava sentindo pela harmoniosa combinação de cores naquela tela viva se devia ao desconforto que sentia. Perguntava-se se haveria alguma coisa que pudesse piorar ainda mais a situação, e cogitava quebrar o silêncio, quando Yamazato respondeu a questão da pior forma possível.

"Você deve estar bastante satisfeita, não é? Com tudo isso..." – disse com tom de amargura e um brilho ríspido nos olhos. Sakura não conseguiu entender de imediato o que a ruiva queria dizer com aquilo, mas a compreensão lhe alcançou aos poucos quando a outra continuou. – "Agora não precisa se preocupar comigo disputando a atenção do Li, não é?".

Durante diversos segundos as duas ficaram apenas se entreolhando enquanto Sakura lutava com a súbita explosão de sentimentos que lhe acometera, mas não suportou.

"Você só pode estar brincando!" – sentia-se chateada com o comentário degradante a respeito de Shaoran e furiosa com a própria urgência em defendê-lo. – "Você acha que Shaoran passou tanto tempo interessado em você por causa da riqueza de sua família?" – perguntou sem rodeios, fazendo a ruiva espantar-se. – "Acha mesmo que algo tão mundano suportaria dois anos de humilhação e ridículo?".

"Você não acha que está exagerando um pouco?" – a ruiva indagou assustada com a dureza na voz de Sakura.

"Não, não estou!" – afirmou seriamente. – "Você não o conhece! Nunca deu a ele a oportunidade e agora fala um absurdo desses..." – Sakura lembrou-se com tristeza da expressão que Shaoran trazia no rosto depois de ter suas tentativas de aproximação rejeitadas. – "Se não fosse um sentimento verdadeiro, se ele só estivesse interessado em seu _sobrenome_, ele não passaria tanto tempo tentando atrair sua atenção para _quem_ ele é; evitando a todo custo mostrar aquilo que ele _tem_..." – a ruiva desviou o olhar aumentando ainda mais a distância existente entre elas.

O silêncio agora pesava com o embaraço de Akio e a irritação de Sakura.

Já fazia muito tempo desde que realmente duvidara da veracidade dos sentimentos de Li por ela, então Yamazato podia afirmar que não tivera a intenção de despertar tamanha fúria na outra garota. Seu comentário fora gerado apenas pelo rancor de descobrir que devia à família _dela_ a salvação da sua. Além disso, mesmo tendo consciência dos sentimentos de Kinomoto por Li, nunca a imaginou capaz de reagir com tamanha paixão a algo. Sakura Kinomoto sempre se mostrara uma pessoa passiva e conformada, mas, agora que pensava melhor, não a conhecia de verdade. Como podia ter uma opinião tão forte formada a respeito de alguém que não conhecia?

_'Devia parar de desvalorizar os outros e encontrar as qualidades...'_, lembrou-se das palavras que Li lhe dissera há algum tempo e, pela primeira vez, pensou nelas realmente considerando seu significado sem segundas intenções ou planos de vingança.

Os olhos verdes acompanharam distraidamente os movimentos de um par de borboletas azuis que visitavam as flores, mas não admirava a simplicidade e beleza da cena, apenas sentia-se injustiçada com toda aquela situação. Ela sempre estivera ao lado do chinês, sempre o valorizou por ele mesmo... _'Por que, então, não consigo ultrapassar a barreira da amizade se tenho dado a ele tudo o que ele sempre esperou receber de Yamazato?'_, indagou-se, fechando os olhos e detestando-se por não conseguir deixar o assunto de lado. Suspirou, olhando para a casa.

"Se você não se importar, eu gostaria de voltar agora..." – disse com a voz inflexível. Yamazato hesitou levemente antes de concordar.

* * *

Shaoran notou algo incomum em Eriol assim que o viu sentado, olhando para os próprios pés, em frente ao _Atsui Hana_. Sentiu-se mal por estar tão centrado em si mesmo que não percebeu antes a estranheza de receber um telefonema do amigo em pleno domingo convidando-o a almoçar, quando ele geralmente passava esse dia com a namorada. _'Acho que vou arrumar mais coisas com as quais me preocupar...'_, pensou quando o inglês se levantou ao notar sua aproximação.

"Que bom que chegaste. Vamos entrar e pegar uma mesa..." – sorriu, ignorando o olhar preocupado que Shaoran trazia no semblante. O chinês entendeu a mensagem, pois, antes mesmo de sentarem, deram início a uma conversa animada sobre esportes.

"Tu ouviste falar sobre a seleção Japonesa de _rugby_?" – Eriol indagou como se fosse um assunto recorrente. Shaoran negou ter ouvido algo, mas mostrou-se interessado por solidariedade. – "Eles tiraram a Suécia da Copa Mundial nas eliminatórias. O time está crescendo!".

"O que, convenhamos, é algo impressionante por si só..." – comentou com um sorriso de lado. – "Os jogadores dos outros países são verdadeiros armários...".

"São mesmo!" – Eriol meneou a cabeça, rindo de uma piada particular. – "Quando meu pai me ligou de uma das paradas do cruzeiro, ele quase pareceu arrependido por nunca ter me incentivado a jogar..." – comentou pesarosamente, desviando sua atenção para o cardápio que lhe fora entregue.

_'Ah! Então foi isso...'_, Shaoran passou a mão pelos cabelos, de maneira a deixá-los ainda mais revirados enquanto suspirava pesadamente. O relacionamento do Sr. Hiiragizawa com Eriol sempre deixou o amigo em uma situação complicada. Nada do que o jovem fazia parecia agradar completamente ao pai.

Após fazerem seus pedidos, Li se perguntava que assunto poderia abordar com segurança, quando Eriol recomeçou a falar.

"Já falaste com Sakura?" – seu tom de voz era de leve expectativa.

"Ainda não..." – começou e, entendendo que o muxoxo do outro era um sinal de exasperação, logo começou a se justificar. – "Passei a manhã toda ligando para ela, mas ninguém atende...".

"E o que vais dizer a ela?" – quis saber.

"Não sei ao certo..." – suspirou, fazendo Eriol erguer uma sobrancelha. – "Quer dizer... como vou saber se eu tenho alguma chance? E será que não vai piorar ainda mais a minha situação com ela se...".

"O principal problema com as garotas, meu caro, é justamente a falta de garantias..." – comentou observando o interior da lanchonete. – "Em um dia está tudo bem; no outro, por causa de um sentimento infundado de lealdade, tu acabas sendo castigado por teres nascido com o gênero errado...".

Shaoran franziu as sobrancelhas por um instante, sem conseguir entender o que o amigo queria dizer, mas então uma espécie de alarme começou a soar em sua cabeça. Será que havia brigado com Tomoyo? Remoeu a pergunta por alguns instantes e, quando Eriol voltou a encará-lo, decidiu abordar o assunto.

"Algo me diz que você não me chamou aqui para falar sobre a Seleção de _Rugby_ ou meu relacionamento com Sakura..." – lançou a frase no ar.

"Por que dizes isso?" – a pergunta fez Shaoran quase rir.

"Primeiro, porque você nunca foi fã de _rugby_..." – viu o inglês abrir um pequeno sorriso. – "Depois porque não é do seu feitio demonstrar curiosidade tão abertamente...".

"O que queres dizer com isso?" – indagou, tentando manter a seriedade e se fazendo de ofendido.

"Ah, nem comece!" – avisou, meneando a cabeça. – "Eu sei muito bem que você se diverte me fazendo dar voltas e me deixando confuso para arrancar as informações que deseja sem que eu perceba..." – ficaram os dois em um silêncio momentâneo. – "Não vai me dizer o que houve?".

"Eu e Tomoyo tivemos uma discussão boba ontem à noite..." – disse depois de pensar um pouco. – "Achei que conseguiria abordar melhor o assunto hoje, por que ela teria tempo de se acalmar, mas não atende aos meus telefonemas e também não aceitou me receber quando passei na casa dela...".

"Não pode ter sido a primeira vez que vocês brigaram..." – Shaoran disse. A expressão no rosto de Eriol dizia que 'sim'. – "E qual o motivo?".

"Como eu falei antes: sentimento de lealdade... lealdade feminina, para ser mais exato..." – suspirou, vendo o chinês parecer desconsertado.

"Vocês não estiveram discutindo por causa de... de Sakura e..." – interrompeu-se ao ouvir uma risada de Eriol. – "Ah, cara! Sinto muito!".

"Não precisas te desculpar! Eu não estou te culpando, nem nada..." – Eriol sorriu levemente, recebendo um olhar preocupado do amigo.

"Não... Eu sei que não..." – ele suspirou e, subitamente, sorriu de lado. – "Mas acho que basta você saber que estou sofrendo com as escolhas que fiz... O que é um tanto sádico, aliás."

O inglês o acompanhou no riso, mas logo ambos se calaram e o chinês retomou a palavra.

"Então, o que aconteceu?" – perguntou, sem rodeios.

"Eu não..." – Eriol começou, mas Shaoran o interrompeu ao ver sua hesitação.

"Eu sou a única pessoa com quem você pode falar sobre isso, foi por isso que me chamou aqui, certo?" – o inglês o olhou espantado. – "Eu já cometi erros demais por causa de meias palavras ou por evitar assuntos difíceis. Tenho que começar a encarar os problemas que aparecem. Agora, com você; depois com Sakura..." – ele balançou a cabeça. – "Se bem que, pelo que parece, terei de passar por Tomoyo antes..."

"Não é só contigo o problema... Pelo menos não dessa vez." – Eriol admitiu.

"Então não foi _a primeira_ _vez_ que vocês discutiram..."

"Abertamente, foi. Mas não é de hoje que estamos nos estranhando quanto a..." – o inglês fez um careta desconfortável. – "Quanto à tua situação com Sakura."

"Você quer dizer a situação em que eu nos coloquei." – o chinês o corrigiu.

"Não exatamente." – o inglês suspirou. – "Porque eu não acredito que tu sejas o único culpado."

"Você não está insinuando que ela..." – Shaoran espantou-se, seu semblante um tanto irritado.

"Não comeces também! Deixe-me ao menos terminar!" – o outro o interrompeu, chateado.

"Eu _também_? Você disse isso à Tomoyo?" – Shaoran indagou, juntando as informações sobre a discussão dos amigos.

"Não estou te eximindo da culpa. E ainda digo que não quiseste ver o que estava bem diante de ti, no entanto, pelas razões dela, Sakura se deixou levar pela situação e correu um risco."

"Espero que você não tenha dito isso a ela." – o chinês retrucou, em tom de ameaça.

"À Sakura? Não, não. Ninguém precisa dizer isso a ela..." – Eriol fez o amigo abaixar a cabeça com essa afirmação. - "Acredito que ela atribua a si mesma mais culpa do que deveria...".

"Isso é típico dela." – Shaoran sorriu, vendo o inglês concordar com um aceno de cabeça. – "Mas foi essa discussão o estopim da briga?"

"Foi o ponto alto, mas não o início dela..." – Eriol suspirou. – "Tomoyo não gostou de eu ter contado que foi Sakura quem organizou a tua festa..."

"Por quê?" – perguntou, mas parte de si temia a resposta.

"Porque isso mostra que ela ainda se importa e tu não mereces..." – Shaoran poderia se sentir chateado com o comentário, mas algo no tom de voz de Eriol deixou claro que aquela era a opinião de Tomoyo. – "E também porque Sakura havia pedido que não te contasse."

"Há algo que não se encaixa nessa história toda..." – começou, deixando o amigo intrigado. – "A festa havia sido ideia de Tomoyo desde o princípio, então como Sakura acabou responsável por ela? Isso não faz sentido..."

"Tomoyo estava tão zangada que decidiu sabotar a tua festa, mas Sakura, mesmo chateada contigo, ainda se importa o suficiente para querer que te divirtas no teu aniversário, então tomou para si a responsabilidade..."

"Sim, essa é a Sakura..." – Shaoran esboçou um sorriso e balançou a cabeça. – "É estranho... Eu sei que a conheço. Nada do que você diz realmente me surpreende... Mas eu não consigo ver isso sozinho... Não antes que já seja tarde, pelo menos."

"Eu acho que tu vês, sim..." – Eriol esboçou um sorriso. – "Apenas te recusas a aceitar aquilo que estás vendo..." - os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ao notar a aproximação de seus pedidos Eriol apenas acrescentou. – "Ela é uma garota maravilhosa...".

"Sim, ela é..." – suspirou abaixando o olhar enquanto os pratos eram colocados na mesa.

* * *

"Bom dia, Tomoyo!" – Sakura se aproximou da amiga, que olhava através da janela da sala de aula com um ar levemente cansado. – "Como foi o final de semana?".

"Oi, Sakura!" - a morena disse encarando-a em silêncio por alguns instantes. – "Acho que ontem foi o pior dia da minha vida...".

"O que houve?" – sentou-se na carteira atrás da amiga e segurou a mão dela.

"Eu briguei com Eriol..." – viu Sakura arregalar os olhos.

"Por quê? O que aconteceu?" – Tomoyo desviou o olhar com um ar culpado e suspirou tristemente.

"Eriol contou para o Li que foi você quem organizou toda a festa..." – disse com zanga e ficou ainda mais nervosa ao ver os olhos verdes piscarem em confusão.

"Não me diga que brigaram por causa disso...".

"Você pediu para não contarmos..." – Tomoyo lembrou.

"Sim, mas Tomoyo... é uma razão boba para vocês brigarem..." – Sakura cobriu os olhos meneando a cabeça.

"Ele também disse que as coisas entre você e Shaoran estão do jeito que estão por culpa sua..." – disse atraindo um olhar meio torto da amiga.

"Ele disse que a culpa é _minha_?" – enfatizou bem a pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Tomoyo encolheu um pouco os ombros.

"Que é _parcialmente_ sua culpa..." – corrigiu, vendo Sakura cruzar os braços.

"Que apenas acontece de ser exatamente o que você pensa..." – ironizou com um sorriso de lado.

"Ele só disse isso por causa de lealdade masculina..." – disse teimosamente.

"Ele disse isso porque está certo e você sabe disso..." – Sakura argumentou, vendo a morena assumir uma expressão orgulhosa. - "Por _kami_, Tomoyo, o que você está fazendo brigando com Eriol por um motivo desses?".

Tomoyo abaixou a cabeça e as duas permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Sakura ergueu o olhar quando a porta da sala voltou a se abrir dando passagem a Eriol, que olhou para a namorada de forma abatida.

Decidida a mostrar para Tomoyo que não havia motivos para continuar com a briga, Sakura se levantou, parando em frente ao próprio lugar.

"Bom dia, Eriol!" – sorriu, ignorando o olhar de traição que Tomoyo lançou em sua direção.

"Bom dia, Sakura!" – o inglês se sentou e passou os dedos levemente pelos cabelos de Tomoyo, antes de dizer com cautela. – "Bom dia, meu anjo...".

Tomoyo hesitou um pouco antes de olhar para Eriol e cumprimentá-lo com um sorriso forçado. Sakura prendeu uma risada e passou por trás do britânico dando uma palmada de apoio em seu ombro, desejando-lhe sorte. Tomoyo podia ser bem teimosa quando queria.

* * *

Shaoran aguardava que o professor Onoda encerrasse a reunião diária com a turma, para poder entrar. Algumas vezes captava palavras e frases soltas que conseguia encaixar com a semana de provas que se aproximava ou com a viagem escolar que fariam para Hokkaido em outubro, mas sua mente estava voltada para outros problemas. Além de ter que resolver a situação com Sakura e tentar ajudar Eriol e Tomoyo a fazerem as pazes, surgira outro problema na noite anterior. Quando chegara a casa, depois de passar o dia discutindo com Eriol as formas de resolverem os problemas de ambos, encontrou a mãe andando de um lado para o outro na sala. Yelan havia recebido um telefonema de Hong Kong e pensar no que ela contara deixava-o enjoado, mas não poderia fazer nada dali. Mas também não podia simplesmente abandonar as aulas naquele momento. A mãe estava conversando com o diretor, mas...

O professor Onoda abriu a porta e sorriu levemente para o rapaz, cumprimentando-o e avisando-o que estava com sorte porque como a próxima aula seria vaga, não precisaria levar uma advertência por chegar atrasado. Disse ainda que perguntasse a Yamazaki sobre os avisos dados e despediu-se.

Shaoran abriu a porta dianteira da sala e seus olhos fizeram uma varredura imediata do ambiente, cravando em Sakura que olhava de cabeça baixa para trás, para o lugar dele. Aquilo o fez sorrir levemente: mesmo magoada, ela ainda se preocupava.

Seus olhos se voltaram em seguida para Eriol e Tomoyo e percebeu que o amigo estava levando adiante a resolução que tomara no dia anterior de tentar agir como se nada houvesse acontecido até que a morena estivesse pronta para conversar racionalmente sobre o assunto. Ele podia dizer isso ao ver que o inglês falava normalmente com uma Tomoyo mal-humorada. Eriol o havia aconselhado a concentrar-se em solucionar os próprios problemas com Sakura, uma vez que, quando o motivo da briga desaparecesse, ele e Tomoyo não teriam motivos para levá-la adiante.

Com isso em mente, pensou em se aproximar de Sakura enquanto ela estava distraída, mas teve seu plano frustrado quando Yamazaki o chamou para repassar os recados, que não eram muitos.

Quando Yamazaki se afastou, Shaoran voltou seu olhar para Sakura que ria levemente de algo que Eriol lhe dizia e olhava para Tomoyo. Aproximou-se devagar e pôde ouvir o amigo comentar.

"Tu bem que poderias me ajudar aqui, não é Sakura?" – o sorriso nos olhos verdes vacilou por um instante e, então, ela se voltou para Shaoran que se encaminhava para onde estavam.

"Eu vou tentar..." – afirmou encarando o chinês que pareceu ter paralisado na frente de sua mesa.

"Sakura..." – Tomoyo a chamou franzindo a sobrancelha. – "Não precisa...".

"Oi, Shaoran..." – falou apoiando o queixo na palma da mão.

"Oi..." – ele respondeu com tanta expectativa que ela acabou sorrindo.

"Como foi a sua festa?" – indagou, vendo-o relaxar um pouco e passar a mão pelos cabelos num gesto que ela conhecia muito bem.

"Foi uma boa festa... Obrigado por ter organizado tudo..." – encolheu um pouco os ombros e suspirou quando ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – "E também pela Torta...".

"Bem, eu havia prometido, não é? Que não deixaria Tomoyo exagerar na produção da festa e que faria a torta para você... Como ficou, aliás? Sei que não é igual a de papai, mas...".

"Estava deliciosa! Muito boa mesmo..." – interrompeu-a, balançando a cabeça. – "Eu comi a última fatia hoje de manhã..." – disse, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e rir.

"Fico feliz!" – declarou, recostando-se à cadeira.

Um silêncio se formou entre eles enquanto sustentavam o olhar um do outro e o sorriso que ambos tinham nos lábios foi desaparecendo aos poucos.

"Eu..." – Shaoran começou atraindo a atenção dela. – "Eu senti a sua falta lá no sábado..." – falou simplesmente, com uma sinceridade tocante, que fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Sakura. Quando desviaram o olhar, Shaoran começou a jogar o peso de uma perna para a outra e Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior pensando no que dizer.

Foi poupada de responder quando um dos inspetores abriu a porta da sala e chamou por Shaoran. Ele lançou um último olhar para Sakura e saiu.

A garota o acompanhou com os olhos até que a porta se fechasse e se deparou com um olhar pensativo de Tomoyo.

"Aposto que ele nem percebeu minha ausência..." – brincou, fazendo Eriol erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Ah, sim, ele percebeu..." – o inglês disse, sorrindo levemente ao lembrar o momento em que o chinês reconheceu seus sentimentos por Sakura após descobrir que ela não compareceria. Ele abriu a boca para fazer mais um comentário, mas foi calado por uma cotovelada de Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! Não faça isso..." – Sakura a repreendeu, recebendo um olhar atravessado da morena.

* * *

Sakura desviou o olhar da televisão para o telefone e hesitou por um instante, antes de pegá-lo e discar, pela quinta vez naquele final de tarde, o número do telefone do apartamento de Shaoran.

_'Atenda, atenda...'_, pedia intimamente, ouvindo nervosamente um toque após o outro. Quando o tom de chamada mudou para o de ligação não atendida, sentiu-se ainda mais aflita do que estivera antes. O que poderia ter acontecido?

Levantou-se num pulo e desligou a TV, encaminhando-se para fora da sala, mas encostou-se à porta de entrada, obrigando-se a se acalmar e não pensar no pior. Devia ter alguma explicação razoável para Shaoran ter desaparecido na segunda-feira e não ter dado sinal de vida nos últimos dois dias.

Usou todo seu autocontrole para resistir ao impulso de ir até o prédio em que o chinês morava; o que, considerando a distância que impusera entre eles nos últimos tempos, seria estranho. Precisava ocupar o tempo com alguma coisa, mas, antes que pudesse decidir o que faria, o telefone tocou e ela correu para atender.

"Aqui é a Sakura..." – disse um pouco ofegante e com o coração na boca.

_"Oi, filha! Como você está?"_ – Fujitaka a cumprimentou do outro lado.

"Ah, oi papai!" – disse disfarçando o desapontamento na voz. Realmente esperava que fosse Shaoran dando sinal de vida. _'Nem que fosse para me mandar parar de ligar...'_, pensou consigo mesma. – "Estou bem. O senhor já saiu de Alexandria?".

_"Já, sim! Estou em Roma agora..."_ – disse com uma leveza na voz que, em outras situações, teria feito a garota sorrir. – _"Sairei daqui dentro de três horas e devo chegar ao aeroporto de Narita amanhã perto do meio-dia..."_.

"Que bom! Estou com saudade!" – suspirou pesadamente. – "Vou querer saber tudo sobre a expedição quando o senhor chegar..."

_"Também estou com saudade, meu bem!" – _o senhor declarou com carinho. – "_E tenho muitas novidades... Mas, filha, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está soando preocupada..."_.

Desta vez ela sorriu. O pai realmente a conhecia bem se conseguia perceber pelo telefone que havia algo errado.

"Ah, não é nada... eu acho..." – começou introspectiva. – "Eu só estou um pouco preocupada com Shaoran...".

_"Por quê? O que houve?"_ – indagou um pouco alarmado.

"Ninguém o vê desde segunda-feira quando foi chamado por um inspetor. Ele não foi à aula nem ontem nem hoje..." – explicou, respirando profundamente para não se deixar invadir por medo. – "Ninguém atende ao telefone no apartamento e Eriol até já tentou falar com alguém na casa da família Li em Hong Kong, mas apenas descobriu que a Sra. Yelan já não está mais no Japão...".

_"Isso tudo pode não significar nada... Alguém já tentou ir até o apartamento dele pessoalmente?"_ – quis saber.

"Yamazaki passou lá hoje depois das aulas e o porteiro disse não ter visto Shaoran sair, mas ninguém atendeu ao interfone..." – já não conseguia ocultar a angústia na própria voz. – "Estão todos preocupados, mas não sabemos o que fazer...".

_"Calma, meu bem! Entendo que esteja preocupada, mas não precisa se desesperar..."_ – disse num tom de voz tranquilizador. – _"O porteiro que falou com Yamazaki deve ser o do turno da tarde e noite, então se Shaoran saiu de manhã ele realmente não saberia..."_ – explicou, fazendo Sakura se acalmar. Ela realmente não havia pensado naquela possibilidade. – _"E deve haver alguma explicação aceitável para a falta de notícias..."_ – considerou apaziguador. – _"O tempo da ligação está acabando, então não poderemos discutir isso com calma, mas não se desespere e não faça nenhuma besteira, minha filha, por favor!"_ – pediu.

"Não se preocupe, papai. Não farei nada impensado..." – garantiu, ouvindo-o suspirar.

_"Então fico mais tranquilo... E não se preocupe; tenho certeza que ele logo, logo entrará em contato..."_ – afirmou suspirando. – _"Tchau, meu bem. Vejo você amanhã..."_.

"Tchau, papai! Faça uma boa viagem..." - Sakura desejou, pouco antes de o pai desligar e permaneceu com o telefone nas mãos, imaginando o que deveria fazer, mas não importava o quanto pensasse, não chegava a uma conclusão.

Por fim, acabou ligando para o apartamento e o celular do rapaz mais uma vez, conseguindo o mesmo resultado que nas vezes anteriores e decidiu ir tomar um banho para tentar relaxar.

Estava imersa na banheira quando o telefone da sala voltou a tocar sem que ela escutasse.

* * *

Sakura acordou num sobressalto com um estranho aperto no peito. Sentou-se observando o interior de seu quarto e, não conseguindo determinar a origem de tal sensação, olhou para o relógio vendo que já era quase hora de acordar. Decidiu se levantar. Após se vestir e arrumar a cama, desceu para preparar o café da manhã e ao passar pela sala, notou a luz da secretária eletrônica piscando. A estranha sensação que a acordara voltou e ela, involuntariamente, prendeu a respiração quando apertou o botão para ouvir a mensagem.

Sentiu-se aliviada quando a voz de Shaoran saiu do aparelho, e também pôde perceber imediatamente seu cansaço.

_"Oi, Sakura, sou eu... Talvez eu devesse ter ligado mais cedo, mas com tantas coisas acontecendo eu não tive cabeça para pensar em detalhes. Algo grave aconteceu e mamãe teve de voltar para Hong Kong no início da semana. Ela pede desculpas por não ter se despedido propriamente. Eu também estou indo para lá. Meu voo sairá do aeroporto de Narita amanhã às 11 da manhã. Ligarei para você assim que chegar lá... Tchau!"._

Enquanto ouvia a mensagem, seu alívio se transformou em preocupação pelo tom de voz dele e pela menção de algo grave ter acontecido. Mas quando chegou ao fim, a indefinição sobre a viagem e a não menção de um retorno a afligiram de tal forma que a deixaram imobilizada por um tempo que ela não soube especificar.

Sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e foi obrigada a se sentar, pensando... desejando que o pressentimento de que não o veria novamente estivesse errado.

"Ele... ele não faria isso!" – murmurou, pegando o telefone. – "Ele não iria embora assim... sem se despedir..." – discou o número do apartamento dele, mas a ligação não foi completada e sua aflição apenas aumentou. – "_Kami_, não!" – tentou uma segunda e uma terceira vez, mas o resultado foi o mesmo. Ligou para o celular e, novamente, nada. – "Ele... realmente está indo? Eu não posso acreditar..." – percebeu que suas mãos tremiam e fechou os olhos lutando contra a ardência neles. – "Eu não posso ficar aqui parada... eu não vou ficar aqui parada..." – voltou a pegar o telefone e chamou um táxi antes de subir para trocar de roupa.

Vinte minutos depois, andava em círculos na sala quando o carro chegou. Seguiu imediatamente em direção ao aeroporto. Havia considerado passar no apartamento de Shaoran primeiro, mas se ele já tivesse saído poderia não encontrá-lo no aeroporto.

Sua mente trabalhava inquieta e, apesar de sua aversão à matemática, já havia feito os cálculos do trajeto até o aeroporto tantas vezes que nem sabia mais. Em um bom dia, sem engarrafamentos, levava-se de 50 minutos à uma hora pela autoestrada, então se não houvesse imprevistos, chegaria lá antes que ele pudesse entrar na área de embarque. Se algo saísse errado, no entanto... Continuava a contar os minutos, considerando até aqueles em que ficavam parados nos sinais fechados, como complôs do destino.

Com o coração batendo acelerado no peito e o balanço do carro combinado ao estômago vazio, sentiu um leve enjoo que a forçou a fechar os olhos e tentar relaxar, mas não era algo que estava em seu poder naquele momento. Só a ideia de nunca mais ver Shaoran... Ela se pegou rindo com a própria contradição e percebeu que a ideia de se afastar dele só parecia aceitável enquanto ainda pudesse se encontrar com ele todos os dias, ouvir sua voz e olhar no fundo dos olhos castanhos; enquanto o tivesse por perto. Jogou a cabeça para trás inconformada com o caminho repleto de ironia pelo qual o próprio coração a conduzira.

A viagem prosseguiu entre os segundos contados e as batidas de um coração desenfreado que, ao contrário do que a garota imaginara, não se acalmara por chegar ao aeroporto.

Passou pelas portas automáticas e adentrou o grande saguão, procurando nas placas o caminho que a levaria à área de embarque para os voos internacionais. Correu na direção indicada, procurando ansiosamente pelo rapaz enquanto passava por inúmeras fileiras de cadeiras e pessoas das mais variadas nacionalidades. A cada passo que dava sentia o coração se comprimir ainda mais. Ele não poderia ter entrado ainda. Era cedo demais. Mas então onde estava?

Estacou no meio do caminho quando finalmente o encontrou sentado em uma das últimas fileiras lendo um livro. O alívio que sentiu foi apenas momentâneo. Se ele estivesse realmente indo embora, ela não saberia o que fazer. Não estava preparada para se separar ainda; muito menos daquela forma. Havia dado apenas alguns passos na direção dele quando este ergueu os olhos do livro. Pareceu agradavelmente surpreso quando a viu e colocou-se de pé enquanto ela se aproximava, notando que a jovem estava ofegante e com o rosto rosado.

"Sakura o que está fazendo aqui?" - indagou esboçando um sorriso que se desfez assim que a viu empalidecer subitamente. Alcançou-a em uma fração de segundo, segurando-a de forma gentil. - "O que houve? O que você está sentindo?" - conduziu-a até o banco em que estivera até alguns instantes e se ajoelhou diante dela, segurando uma mão entre as suas e observando o rosto da garota que mantinha os olhos fechados com força. - "Sakura..." - chamou-a, fazendo-a abrir os olhos verdes cuja a expressão fez seu coração pular uma batida.

"Shaoran..." - ela encarou-o com a voz embargada. - "Você vai... você vai embora..." - murmurou, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

"O quê? Não!" - ele retrucou imediatamente, sentindo-a estremecer levemente. - "Não... Céus, não!" - o rosto dela ganhou cor novamente e ele suspirou aliviado. Segurou, então, o queixo dela, fazendo-a levantar o olhar e encará-lo. - "O que a fez pensar..." - ele parou um instante, pensando na mensagem que deixara na secretária eletrônica. - "Ah... Eu não falei quando voltaria..."

"Não..." - ela confirmou, com a voz fraca. - "Com o seu sumiço essa semana, eu pensei..." - não foi capaz de completar a frase.

"Sakura." - ele chamou-a, pronunciando claramente cada sílaba. Perdeu sua trilha de pensamento por alguns instantes ao fitar os olhos marejados dela, mas recompôs-se rapidamente, pois notava que, apesar de estar um pouco melhor, ela ainda não estava bem. - "Não importa o que aconteça, eu jamais iria embora sem explicação alguma."

"Mas..." - ela começou, mas foi calada pelo indicador dele.

"Eu ia explicar tudo ontem ao telefone, mas você não atendeu... Ia ligar hoje quando chegasse a Hong Kong, pois achei que a senhorita estaria no colégio quando eu embarcasse..." - ele balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso. - "Mas vamos fazer isso na lanchonete enquanto comemos alguma coisa, acho que não comeu desde que acordou, estou certo?" - falou, vendo-a desviar o olhar. - "Sakura?".

"Bem..." - encolheu os ombros e suspirou.

"Ah, eu não acredito! Não é a toa que está quase desmaiando!" - ralhou, recebendo um olhar zangado.

"Não comece com isso de novo, está bem?" - afastou-se dele, vendo-o fazer uma careta. - "Detesto quando você fica bancando a babá. Eu já sou bem grandinha... E, se eu não quisesse esperar por papai, iria embora agora mesmo..." - completou com um biquinho.

"Puxa, eu havia me esquecido que seu pai volta hoje..." - franziu um pouco a testa, mas logo balançou a cabeça. - "De qualquer forma, eu farei sua vontade hoje porque não temos muito tempo para brigar, fazer a pazes, comer alguma coisa e depois conversar..." - ergueu-se, pegando a mala com uma mão e puxando Sakura com a outra para que se levantasse.

Sem soltá-la, caminharam em direção à lanchonete, com Sakura um passo atrás de Shaoran até que ele a sentiu parar. Antes que pudesse se virar para ver o que aconteceu, sentiu-a apoiar a cabeça em suas costas e respirar profundamente. Ele ergueu a cabeça para o teto do saguão por alguns instantes, permitindo-se aproveitar aquele momento e apertou um pouco mais a mão que segurava. Ela provavelmente conseguia sentir o seu coração disparado, mas ele nem se importava. Nada importava.

Ele depositou a mala no chão e se virou ficando de frente para ela. Com a mão livre, ergueu suavemente o queixo dela e colocou, atrás da orelha, uma mecha do cabelo que cobria uma das esmeraldas, para que seus olhos se encontrassem, permitindo que o outro visse tudo aquilo que desejavam e ao mesmo tempo temiam admitir. Naquele instante, todo o mundo ao redor deles simplesmente desapareceu e seus corações entraram em um entendimento silencioso: _em breve estariam juntos_.

Sem que percebessem, obedecendo a um pedido que vinha do fundo de seus seres, abraçaram-se.

Sim, muito em breve!

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A** - **_Aiya, minna!_**

Após um bom tempo sem novidades desta trama que está mais embolada no meio de campo que um jogo de _rugby _(XD), aqui está o capítulo 18, com novas informações e surpreendentes reviravoltas (espero, pelo menos). Vocês leram o capítulo, não vou ficar me repetindo e comentando o que vocês acabaram de ler. Ao contrário, espero que vocês possam me dizer o que acharam. Quais as suas impressões sobre o capítulo?

obs.: Novamente, conversas em _itálico_ na residência dos Li quer dizer que estão falando em mandarim.

Acho que é desnecessário dizer que estamos chegando ao final da história. Acredito que não passaremos do capítulo 21, o que significa que faltam apenas mais três capítulos... Sei que já estão cansados de ouvir (ou ler) isso, mas tentarei trazer o capítulo 19 o mais rápido possível para vocês.

Por enquanto é só,

_Ja, nee!_

**_Yoru. _**___(31/01/2011, 16:47h. "Pelo menos uma vez por mês: 1) aprecie a natureza, 2) faça algo novo, 3) diga a alguém distante que o ama, 4) leia um livro e... 5) tente arrumar a sua gaveta de meias... u.ù")._

* * *

**_Espaço da Revisora: _**_Utaiiii...(expressão nova)...que final mais doce... eu ando vendo tantos dramas coreanos que estou ficando muito melosa...hihihih...Estava com saudades de SDN... e espero que a Bru seja gentil e deixe-nos ver ou melhor ler, sobre esse casal que é o favorito de muitos leitores, juntos, afinal ela já está os mantendo separados há séculos._  
_O capítulo ficou bem legal, acredito que agora as dúvidas desses dois estejam mais esclarecidas. Estou louca para ler muitos momentos lindinhos entre os dois._  
_Beijos_

**_Rô_**


	19. Watashi no chikara de susumu

**Subtítulo: **"_Seguir em frente com minhas próprias forças"__**, **__da música _**Tooi kono machi de, **interpretada por _**Kaiya Naomi. **__Parte da trilha sonora do primeiro filme de CCS._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
**_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Capítulo Dezenove  
_**Watashi no chikara de susumu**_

"Obrigado pela refeição!" – Fujitaka se ergueu da mesa, retirando seu prato e levando-o para a pia. – "Estava delicioso, minha filha..." – comentou, vendo-a sorrir docemente. _'Ah! Como é bom estar em casa...'_, pensou sem conseguir conter um bocejo. – "Agora se me derem licença, meninas, tenho que me livrar dos efeitos da mudança de fuso-horário, se quiser estar acordado durante o casamento no sábado..." – suspirou com um pequeno sorriso. – "Foi um prazer revê-la, Tomoyo!".

"Igualmente Sr. Kinomoto..." – a morena sorriu. – "E desculpe, mais uma vez, por ter aparecido sem avisar...".

"Ora, não há razão para se desculpar. Sabe que é muito bem-vinda em nossa casa!" – comentou depositando um beijo na testa da filha antes de se retirar.

A cozinha ficou em silêncio enquanto as garotas olhavam para a porta pela qual o homem acabara de passar.

"Não sabe a falta que senti dele..." – Sakura suspirou, olhando para a amiga. – "Gostaria de um pouco mais?" – apontou para a tigela com o macarrão que preparara para a janta.

"Não, já estou satisfeita, obrigada..." – respondeu, vendo Sakura retirar a louça da mesa. – "Então..." – suspirou retomando uma conversa anterior. – "Você disse que o Li foi para Hong Kong por causa de alguns problemas familiares...".

"Sim..." – Sakura parou de ensaboar os pratos por um instante, virando-se para Tomoyo. – "Ele não me contou o que era exatamente, mas, seja lá o que for, é sério o suficiente para obrigá-lo a fazer todas as provas em três dias e... bem, ele estava tão preocupado, Tomoyo!".

As duas permaneceram em silêncio tentando imaginar o que teria acontecido em Hong Kong, enquanto Sakura voltava a lavar a louça.

"Quando ele volta?" – Tomoyo indagou após algum tempo.

"Em setembro, depois das férias de verão..." – Sakura esboçou um sorriso pensando que os próximos 47 dias seriam os mais longos de sua vida. Voltou-se para fitar a amiga com uma expressão de abatimento. – "Eu acho que fiz uma besteira, Tomoyo...".

"Você acha?" – perguntou um pouco mais seca do que gostaria. – "Pois eu tenho certeza! Quer dizer... o que você estava pensando, Sakura, para ir atrás dele no aeroporto?" – disparou vendo a amiga arregalar os olhos verdes. – "O que ele não estará pensando agora..." – meneou a cabeça.

"Eu não sei, Tomoyo. O que ele está pensando?" – indagou confusa.

"Que você ainda se importa com ele...".

"Mas eu _ainda_ me importo!" – fechou os olhos, suspirando. – "Na verdade, nunca deixei de me importar..." – viu a morena abrir a boca, mas continuou antes que fosse interrompida. – "Além disso, não me arrependo de ter ido até lá e feito as pazes com ele..." – declarou firmemente.

"Então que besteira foi essa que você fez?" – quis saber curiosa.

"Eu o beijei..." – disse, deixando a outra espantada.

"O quê? Por que você fez isso?" – o tom indignado da amiga fez Sakura rir.

"Ora, _por que_, Tomoyo?" – encarou-a com um sorriso de lado. – "Por que você acha?" – rolou os olhos. – "Porque eu _gosto_ dele e vou sentir saudades...".

"E por que você acha que foi uma besteira?" – estranhou toda a situação devido o tom de segurança na voz da amiga.

"Porque havíamos dito que não aconteceria novamente..." – suspirou pesadamente, sentando-se em frente à morena. – "Pense só, isso foi o motivo de termos nos desentendido, para começar, e agora ficaremos separados por quase 50 dias e eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que ele está sentindo...".

"Como ele reagiu?" – Tomoyo indagou seriamente, fazendo Sakura erguer as sobrancelhas. – "A reação dele pode nos dar uma dica do que ele está sentindo..." – explicou.

"Ele... ele ficou estático..." – abaixou o olhar por um instante. – "Quer dizer, ele não teve tempo de esboçar uma reação..." – encolheu os ombros diante do olhar de Tomoyo. – "Shaoran já estava indo para a área de embarque e eu só conseguia pensar que ficaríamos separados por um longo tempo, então minha mente entrou em uma espécie de piloto automático..." – sentiu o rosto esquentar. – "Ele estava quase nas escadas quando o chamei e, quando ele se virou, eu me aproximei e o beijei..." – contou, fechando os olhos e se lembrando da forma suave como seus lábios tocaram os dele, do espanto que ele tinha estampado nos olhos quando se separaram e da forma como parecia ter perdido a própria voz no instante seguinte.

"E... depois? O que aconteceu depois?" – Tomoyo perguntou meio impaciente, fazendo-a voltar à realidade.

"Eu me afastei e disse _'Faça uma boa viagem!'_, mandando-o ir embora antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa..." – abriu um sorriso amarelo e viu Tomoyo dar um tapa na própria testa.

"Ou seja... você fez tudo isso para nada..." – concluiu inconformada.

"Na verdade, não..." – Sakura começou com um ar maroto. – "Porque pelo menos agora você não tem mais razão para ficar chateada com Eriol..." – viu Tomoyo fechar a expressão.

"Pois é aí que você se engana..." – desviou o olhar. – "E eu espero que não tenha feito tudo isso por causa da minha discussão com ele..." – repreendeu-a, levantando-se e caminhando até a janela.

"Claro que não foi por causa disso, mas..." – Sakura estranhou, levantando-se também e parando ao lado da amiga. – "Tomoyo, o que aconteceu?".

"Ele não tinha nada que pedir a você para fazer as pazes com o Li..." – disse ainda sem encará-la.

"Ora, Tomoyo..." – tentou racionalizar, mas foi interrompida.

"Estou falando sério, Sakura!" – cruzou os braços encostando a fronte no vidro gelado. – "Ele errou ao envolvê-la... como se nosso problema fosse desaparecer sozinho...".

"Eriol não estava falando sério quando me pediu ajuda e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu..." – colocou a mão no ombro de Tomoyo, fazendo-a olhá-la. – "Além disso, não fiz as pazes com Shaoran porque ele pediu...".

"Eu sei, mas..." – foi interrompida.

"Nada de '_mas'_..." – viu a morena franzir as sobrancelhas. – "Olhe só, você e Eriol se desentenderam porque eu e Shaoran não estávamos nos melhores termos, bem... se o motivo não existe mais... você vai ficar brava com ele por quê?".

"Não é assim tão simples, Sakura..." – começou meneando a cabeça. – "Ele errou quando...".

"É bem simples, sim..." – interrompeu-a seriamente. – "E não foi Eriol quem errou, nem você, _nem_ Shaoran... Quem errou fui eu, Tomoyo..." – fechou os olhos brevemente. – "E eu tenho que arcar com as consequências dos meus atos. _Eu_ e mais ninguém..." – suspirou pesadamente. – "Do meu ponto de vista, você está perdendo a chance de aproveitar a companhia de alguém que é totalmente apaixonado por você, comprando uma briga que não é sua...".

"Sakura..." – a morena abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes para retrucar, mas nada parecia vir-lhe à mente.

"Você não tem mais motivos para continuar brava com Eriol, então se acerte com ele, por favor..." – abriu um sorriso. – "E vamos prometer não nos envolvermos mais no relacionamento uma da outra está bem?" – disse em tom conciliatório para colocar ponto final no assunto. – "Porque isso, sinceramente, não nos faz bem algum...".

* * *

No momento em que Tomoyo entrou em casa, sua mente ainda se debatia entre o bom-senso e a teimosia, por isso, não foi com muita satisfação que descobriu que Eriol a esperava.

"Devo servir chá na sala?" – a governanta indagou, fazendo-a ficar pensativa.

"Minha mãe está em casa, Natsume?".

"Não, senhorita..." – a mulher respondeu. – "Ela foi para Ishikawa por causa da reunião de amanhã cedo...".

"Sim, eu havia esquecido..." – suspirou, tomando uma decisão. – "Mande chá para duas pessoas ao meu quarto, por favor..." – encaminhou-se para a entrada da sala, onde Eriol folheava um livro sem grande interesse. Ele se levantou antes mesmo que ela pudesse entrar.

"Boa noite, meu anjo!" – aproximou-se, inclinando-se para beijar o rosto da jovem. – "Tu demoraste, fiquei preocupado...".

"Fui visitar Sakura..." – o inglês ergueu as sobrancelhas em um sinal de interesse, mas ela não disse nada.

Vendo o namorado, sentiu uma pontada de culpa e um inexplicável sentimento de orgulho ferido: com as coisas esclarecidas com Sakura e a promessa feita de não se meterem no relacionamento uma da outra, não havia porque continuarem com a briga, mas uma pequena parte dela se recusava teimosamente a dar o braço a torcer. Fez um movimento com a cabeça, pedindo que a acompanhasse e seguiu em direção ao próprio quarto antes de falar novamente.

"Ela faltou aula porque foi ao aeroporto despedir-se de Shaoran hoje cedo...".

"O quê?" – o rapaz arregalou os olhos, olhando espantado para a namorada. – "Como assim? Ele foi... Ele não pode... Como assim?" – quis saber, chocado pela notícia.

"Ele precisou ir para Hong Kong por causa de alguns problemas familiares, então saiu de férias mais cedo..." – a jovem explicou, achando graça da reação inicial de Eriol. – "Voltará após as férias de verão...".

"O que será que aconteceu para forçá-lo a partir uma semana antes das provas semestrais?" – pensou alto, franzindo o cenho.

"Não sei, mas o motivo de ele ter desaparecido foi porque esteve fazendo as provas nos últimos três dias..." – sentou-se em uma poltrona, vendo o namorado andar de um lado para o outro.

"Ele poderia ter nos dito alguma coisa..." – reclamou, cruzando os braços. – "Como a Sakura soube que ele ia viajar se ninguém conseguia falar com ele?".

"Shaoran deixou uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica ontem à noite e que ela só ouviu hoje de manhã..." – encolheu os ombros, vendo-o encostar-se à batente da janela. – "Disse a ela que desligou os telefones durante a semana para conseguir estudar, porque a família dele não parava de ligar..." – ao ouvir isso, Eriol abriu um sorriso e meneou a cabeça. – "O que eu não entendo é porque ele só ligou para Sakura e não para você ou qualquer outra pessoa...".

"Ora, Tomoyo, a resposta disso é simples..." – sentou-se na poltrona ao seu lado. – "Ele a ama!".

"Não, Eriol..." – ela retrucou imediatamente. – "Eu também já pensei que sim, mas isso não é verdade..." – recebeu um olhar espantado. – "Eu sei que o comportamento deles nos levava a pensar isso, mas a verdade é que ele não a ama... não desta maneira...".

"Por que dizes isso?" – estranhou a certeza no tom de voz da garota.

"Porque eles se conhecem há quatro anos e, se ele a amasse, já teria percebido o que sente...".

"Entendo o que queres dizer, mas tu ficarias surpresa com a lentidão de nosso amigo..." – declarou, vendo Tomoyo franzir o cenho. – "É verdade que eles são amigos há muito tempo, mas apenas recentemente ele começou a pensar em Sakura de maneira romântica...".

"Como você poderia saber disso?" – indagou, desconfiada.

"Ele me contou..." – declarou simplesmente, vendo-a arregalar os olhos. – "No sábado..." – esboçou um sorriso. – "Foi também no sábado, enquanto conversávamos, que ele se deu conta... ou decidiu aceitar o que sente... Finalmente!" – rolou os olhos.

"Sério?" – ela se mostrou em dúvida e ele confirmou com a cabeça.

"Ele me disse que sempre a admirou muito por ser uma _pessoa maravilhosa_, mas que apenas nos últimos meses começou a pensar em Sakura como _uma garota_ ao invés de _a melhor amiga_...".

"Ele... ele realmente disse isso?" – Tomoyo parecia incrédula, mas Eriol falava seriamente. – "Essa é uma excelente notícia! Espere até Sakura...".

"Não, Tomoyo! Sakura não pode tomar conhecimento disso..." – declarou firmemente. – "Não através de nós...".

"Ela tem direito de saber...".

"Concordo..." – afirmou, notando o brilho de desafio nos olhos violáceos que tanto amava. – "Mas é Shaoran quem tem de contar...".

"Por quê?" – perguntou, teimosamente.

"Pelo mesmo motivo que me impediu de revelar a Shaoran o que Sakura sente por ele..." – explicou pacientemente. – "O assunto diz respeito aos dois e ninguém tem o direito de se intrometer...".

"Eriol..." – tentou argumentar, mas a governanta a interrompeu ao entrar no quarto com o chá. – "Obrigada, Natsume, pode deixar que eu sirvo..." – esperou até a mulher se retirar para voltar a encarar o namorado.

A interrupção permitiu que ela parasse para pensar no que havia conversado com Sakura mais cedo. A amiga dificilmente ficaria feliz caso decidisse voltar a interferir no relacionamento dela com Shaoran, mesmo que fosse para dar boas notícias. Além disso, Eriol _tinha _razão... Era um problema que só dizia respeito aos amigos.

"Tomoyo..." – levantou-se, ajoelhando-se diante dela e segurando sua mão carinhosamente. – "Não há nada que possamos fazer por nossos amigos no momento e, além disso..." – encarou-a profundamente. – "Eu estou com saudades da minha namorada..." – depositou um beijo suave na mão que segurava, sem desviar o olhar.

"Eriol..." – ela suspirou. Às vezes não achava justo que ele fosse tão charmosamente romântico. Isso tornava tão difícil para ela continuar chateada. Um sorriso lentamente se apossou de seus lábios enquanto relaxava.

O inglês se ergueu puxando-a consigo e envolvendo-a pela cintura enquanto se aproximava com um ar de contentamento.

"_Okaerinasai._" – sussurrou com um brilho divertido nos olhos azul meia-noite. Ela riu feliz. Também havia sentido falta dele; mais do que se permitiria admitir.

"_Tadaima._" – respondeu envolvendo-o pelo pescoço, um segundo antes de ter os lábios arrebatados.

* * *

Shaoran saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos. Estava esgotado por causa da viagem e da semana agitada. Gostaria de se deitar e dormir, mesmo ainda sendo sete horas da noite; nem se importaria de perder o jantar, mas fazia muito tempo desde que vira as irmãs e precisava discutir com a mãe sobre a posição que tomariam para enfrentar os anciões no dia seguinte. Afinal, não voltara para casa de férias...

_Casa_...

Sentia-se estranho aplicando aquela palavra àquele lugar. Olhou através das janelas para o quintal bem cuidado onde costumava brincar quando criança sentindo falta da sensação de pertencimento. Era quase como ser um estranho no lar ancestral...

Foi arrancado de suas reflexões ao ouvir as risadas das irmãs vindo da sala de chá e decidiu juntar-se a elas.

"_Boa noite, garotas..."_ – cumprimentou-as causando uma algazarra que o fez sorrir. Elas simplesmente não mudavam: continuavam sendo o mesmo grupo barulhento do qual ela se lembrava.

"_Xiao Lang!"_

"_Há quanto tempo!"_

"_Irmão desnaturado!"_

"_Desgarrado!"_

'_E continuam sendo o mesmo grupo sufocante também...'_, ele pensou enquanto era esmagado pelos abraços das quatro irmãs que continuavam a exclamar frases soltas comentando o quanto ele havia crescido, o quanto estava diferente, que já não era mais fofinho e outras coisas que só faziam sentido no mundo delas.

"_Meninas, soltem seu irmão!"_ – Yelan entrou na sala, passando pelos filhos para se sentar em uma poltrona.

"_Eu senti falta de vocês também..." _– ele comentou com um sorriso sem-jeito enquanto tomava uma distância segura delas. – _"Boa noite, _mama_."_ – cumprimentou-a, sentando-se à sua frente com uma expressão séria.

"_Sei que deve ter muitas perguntas, Xiao Lang, mas vamos deixar para conversar sobre assuntos desagradáveis após o jantar..."_ – pediu, antes que o rapaz começasse a falar. – _"Até porque, se estiver em condições, sua prima se juntará a nós mais tarde..."_.

"_Como quiser..."_ – aquiesceu, desviando o olhar de volta para as irmãs. – _"Então, o que vocês têm feito?"_ – perguntou dando início a um novo pandemônio enquanto todas falavam ao mesmo tempo.

"_Meninas!"_ – Yelan chamou-lhes a atenção, fazendo-as se calarem. – _"Uma de cada vez..."_.

O rapaz riu levemente, meneando a cabeça. Às vezes era difícil acreditar que aquelas quatro mulheres, suas irmãs mais velhas, barulhentas como elas só, eram bem sucedidas naquilo a que decidiram se dedicar. Todas, sem exceção, graças à promessa feita ao seu pai, tiveram a oportunidade de concluir um curso superior e de escolher como gerenciar a própria vida, tanto em termos profissionais quanto pessoais.

Ouviu com atenção enquanto as irmãs contavam as últimas novidades: Fuu Ti, que tinha 27 anos, estava expandindo o estúdio de dança que comprara ao terminar a faculdade de educação física. Fen Mei, que era seis anos mais velha que ele, contava as últimas peripécias do filhinho, respondendo satisfeita às várias perguntas de Shaoran sobre o sobrinho. Fan Lei, de 25 anos, havia concluído a primeira temporada como personagem título de uma famosa peça de teatro. E Shie Fa, a mais velha, havia sido promovida a Chefe do Setor de Sociologia da Universidade onde trabalhava.

"_E tudo isso antes dos trinta!"_ – ela, que havia completado 28 anos no dia anterior, exclamou com orgulho, fazendo-o sorrir.

"_Não acha que suas irmãs são incríveis, maninho?"_ – Fen Mei indagou, encarando-o carinhosamente.

"_Aliás, ouvi dizer que você andou se interessando por teatro. Não posso deixar de pensar que foi por influência minha..."_ – Fan Lei comentou satisfeita, deixando-o alarmado. A única experiência que ele tivera com teatro havia sido a traumática interpretação como princesa Aurora na peça _A Bela Adormecida_, durante o Festival de Verão no ano anterior.

'_Mas elas não podem saber sobre isso...'_, pensou engolindo em seco e voltando-se com suspeita para a mãe. _'A não ser que... Será que...?'_.

"_Não se esqueça que, se não quiser tomar conta das empresas da família, basta falar com Fan Lei, que ela o colocará em contato com o diretor da Ópera Chinesa..." _– Fen Mei sorriu, vendo-o ficar vermelho. – _"Eles sempre precisam de mais um rostinho bonito!"._

"_Co-como vocês...?" _– foi interrompido pelo tom jocoso de Shie Fa.

"Mama_ nos mostrou as fotos..."_.

"_Que fotos? Onde a senhora arrumou fotos?" – _virou-se para a mãe.

"_Encontrei-as no apartamento..."_ – declarou despreocupadamente, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos ao ver o sorriso que a mãe tentava manter escondido.

"_Foi Sakura... Ela lhe mostrou onde as fotos do festival estavam..."_ – não era uma pergunta e Yelan percebeu.

"_Por favor, filho, não fique bravo com ela..."_ – pediu, pois o rapaz se mostrava realmente chateado. Ele a encarou, notando a preocupação na voz da mãe.

"_Ficar bravo com Sakura?" _– ergueu uma sobrancelha. – _"Está brincando? Não quando acabei de fazer as pazes com ela..."_ – riu levemente, meneando a cabeça.

"_Fazer as pazes... Por quê?" _– Shie Fa perguntou curiosa.

"_O que aconteceu?"_ – Fan Lei se ajeitou na cadeira.

"_O que você fez?"_ – Fen Mei quis saber, deixando-o curioso por ela ter presumido que ele fora o culpado.

'_Embora realmente tenha sido esse o caso...'_, olhou desconfiado para a mãe, pensando que ela já devia ter falado exaustivamente de Sakura para as irmãs.

"_Sim, conte-nos tudo!" – _Fuu Ti falou em tom autoritário, fazendo-o suspirar.

Involuntariamente, um meio sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao pensar na japonesa. Estranhamente, ou não, percebeu que ela não estivera longe de seus pensamentos por um único momento desde que se despediram no aeroporto. Pensar no momento em que se separaram o fez sentir vontade de levar a mão até a própria boca, como que para comprovar que não imaginara o beijo que ela lhe dera; controlou-se bravamente, levando em consideração a plateia que o observava com olhares curiosos. Esperaria até ficar sozinho para pensar sobre o assunto.

"_Não sei do que vocês..."_ – tentou disfarçar, sendo barulhentamente interrompido pelas irmãs que protestavam.

"_Não adianta disfarçar..."_ – começou Fuu Ti.

"_Nem tentar fugir do assunto..."_ – Fen Mei o advertiu.

"_Fale logo sobre _sua_ Sakura, Xiao Lang..."_ – Fan Lei pediu com um sorriso sonhador nos lábios.

"_Você tem muito bom gosto, maninho..."_ – Shie Fa declarou, fazendo-o encará-la curiosamente.

"_Sim! Ela é linda!"_ – as outras três falaram em uníssono, rindo divertidas.

"_Tenho mesmo, não é?"_ – ele falou, vendo-as abrir sorrisos.

"_Ele não negou!"_ – Fan Lei exclamou, dando um gritinho e, também, asas à imaginação.

"_Sakura pediu que lhe mandasse lembranças, _mama_..." –_ olhou para a mãe, que não parecia surpresa com a declaração dele, e abriu um sorriso carinhoso. Olhando para o relógio, ele calculou rapidamente a diferença de horário pensando que ainda poderia ligar para ela.

"_Como ela está?"_ – indagou, vendo-o encolher levemente os ombros.

"_Está bem!"_ – respondeu, ficando um pouco mais sério ao se lembrar do estado em que ela se encontrava quando chegou ao aeroporto. Sentia-se culpado por não ter entrado em contato com ela durante a semana. Pensar que ela ficara daquele jeito por sua culpa, e da mensagem vaga que deixara no dia anterior, fazia-o sentir vontade de chutar o próprio traseiro. Suspirou pesadamente. – _"Estava um pouco preocupada por eu ter que vir para cá, mas..."_.

"_Você contou a ela o motivo?"_ – Yelan arregalou levemente os olhos, sua voz um misto de acusação e espanto. O rapaz meneou negativamente a cabeça.

"_Apenas falei que havia problemas... em casa..."_.

O clima na sala mudou consideravelmente à menção do assunto e vários instantes de silêncio se seguiram antes que Wei entrasse na sala.

"_Senhora..."_ – o homem curvou-se respeitosamente. – _"O jantar será servido em quinze minutos..."_ – avisou, recebendo assentimento, e saiu logo em seguida.

"_Vamos nos preparar para o jantar, queridos!"_ – Yelan se levantou, saindo da sala seguida pelas filhas, mas Shaoran se encaminhou em outra direção, aproximando-se do telefone.

Fazia apenas algumas horas desde que se separaram, mas, por mais que não fizesse sentido, estava com saudades; queria ouvir a voz dela... Então ligou para Sakura.

* * *

Sakura atravessava o corredor, cumprimentando as poucas pessoas que se encontravam no colégio; acordara estranhamente cedo aquele dia, então estava adiantada. Olhou para os próprios pés, sentindo-se desanimada pelo simples fato de saber que não veria Shaoran aquele dia. Sentia ainda mais a falta dele desde o momento que desligara o telefone na noite anterior, principalmente sabendo que não se falariam todos os dias...

'_Céus, isso é patético!'_, pensou meneando a cabeça e suspirando pesadamente ao parar diante da porta da sala. _'Quando foi que fiquei tão dependente de Shaoran?'_, indagou-se preocupada. Aquilo não estava certo. Viver e respirar por outra pessoa... Era isso o que estivera fazendo pelos últimos quatro anos? Como não percebera antes? E sempre se julgara uma pessoa tão independente...

Era realmente muito cedo e ela era a responsável pela limpeza da sala naquele dia, junto a Shaoran que estava em Hong Kong, então não esperava encontrar ninguém ali ainda. Foi com surpresa que, ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com Naoko que conversava animadamente com... Isamu. A amiga estava levemente corada por trás dos óculos quando a encarou; e Sakura sentiu-se uma invasora, uma espiã que descobre um segredo.

"Bom dia, Sakura!" – a garota ajeitou nervosamente os óculos no rosto, alisando os cabelos com as mãos: um gesto que Sakura sempre atribuiu a nervosismo.

"Bom dia!" – ela os cumprimentou, controlando-se para não sair correndo, voltando a dar privacidade aos dois, pois isso poderia ser embaraçoso para Naoko.

"Bom dia!" – o rapaz sorriu, observando-a ir até a própria mesa para deixar a mochila. – "É justamente a pessoa que eu estava procurando..." – declarou, fazendo Sakura olhar para Naoko que suspirou e desviou o olhar.

'_Por _kami_...'_, ela pensou, sentindo-se mal pela amiga, antes de pousar os olhos no rapaz e se aproximar dos dois.

"Por quê?" – ela quis saber, vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha estranhando, talvez, o tom da pergunta.

"Tenho novidades sobre Perséfone..." – foi a resposta. Simples e puramente.

"Quem é Perséfone?" – Naoko indagou curiosamente.

"Minha _Golden Retriever_..." – Isamu sorriu levemente para a jovem de óculos. – "Ela estava esperando filhotes e eu prometi um a Sakura...".

"Ah, eu ainda não sei se poderei ficar com o filhote, Isamu..." – Sakura não pôde evitar que um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios ao pensar na possibilidade. – "Quando eles nasceram?".

"Essa madrugada... Foi uma grande correria lá em casa, mas já está tudo bem agora..." – encolheu levemente os ombros. – "Foram seis ao todo, dois machos e quatro fêmeas...".

"Ah! Devem ser lindos!" – suspirou contente. – "Tenho que falar com papai sobre isso..." – murmurou pensativa, impondo certa distância entre eles em respeito à Naoko. – "Se ele concordar, quero um machinho... Quanto você cobrará por ele?".

"Deixe de besteira! Não vou cobrar por..." – foi interrompido.

"Isamu..." – a jovem suspirou, fechando brevemente os olhos verdes. – "É muito gentil de sua parte..." – disse calmamente. – "Mas se não me deixar pagar, não o aceitarei...".

O rapaz a encarou parecendo decepcionado, pois Sakura se mantinha séria a respeito de não receber o cão de presente. Por fim, suspirou concordando.

"Tenho que ver quanto meus pais vão querer pelo filhote, posso responder depois?" – pediu, vendo a garota assentir.

"Falarei com meu pai hoje e amanhã terei uma resposta para você..." – informou-o. – "Quanto tempo você acha que terei de esperar até poder levá-lo para casa?".

"Geralmente espera-se quarenta dias antes de separar os filhotes da mãe..." – disse encolhendo os ombros. – "É melhor eu ir agora..." – declarou quando a porta da sala se abriu dando passagem a um grupo de alunos.

"Certo! Boa aula!" – Sakura acenou com um sorriso.

"A vocês também..." – ele desviou o olhar para Naoko. – "Até mais tarde, Yanagizawa!".

"Tenha um bom dia, Yoshida!" – ela se apressou em dizer, ficando encabulada. – "E obrigada por me fazer companhia!".

Ele sorriu e, então, foi embora, desaparecendo de vista ao sair pelo corredor. Naoko suspirou pesadamente ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto olhava para o vazio por um instante. Sakura decidiu colocar a data do dia no quadro, aproveitando que as carteiras se encontravam todas organizadas. Graças aos deuses, sua turma tinha um acordo de deixar tudo arrumado no final da tarde _para_ o dia seguinte.

Não demorou muito para que a escola começasse a entrar no ritmo de todos os dias, conforme os jovens iam chegando. Após a porta ser aberta e fechada algumas vezes, Sakura viu Eriol e Tomoyo entrando na sala em um clima de cumplicidade e harmonia que fazia algum tempo havia desaparecido do relacionamento deles. Sorriu satisfeita ao cumprimentá-los e notou um estranho brilho conhecedor nos olhos violeta da amiga, o qual não conseguiu explicar.

"Vejo que posso parar de me preocupar com os dois agora..." – piscou divertida para Tomoyo e sorriu para o inglês, que retribuiu.

"Em breve poderei dizer o mesmo..." – a morena murmurou divertida, de maneira que apenas Sakura pudesse ouvir.

Antes que tivesse a chance de perguntar sobre o que ela estava falando, o sino tocou e Yamazaki entrou na sala, anunciando que a turma teria o primeiro tempo livre, já que a professora de matemática estava entrando de licença matrimonial. O comentário fez com que todos se voltassem brevemente para Sakura com sorrisos, uma vez que o irmão dela era o noivo da professora, mas Yamazaki logo atraiu a atenção da turma novamente.

"Eu recebi novas informações sobre a excursão do terceiro ano e preciso que prestem atenção agora!" – começou, distribuindo várias folhas aos primeiros alunos de cada fileira para que as passassem para trás. – "Infelizmente os professores acabaram tendo problemas para reservar um hotel para nós em _Abashiri_, porque o grupo é muito grande..." – anunciou ouvindo uma série de _'Aas!'_ e continuou a falar após todos se acalmarem. – "Já está tudo certo para nossa estadia em _Hakodate, Sapporo_ e_ Asahikawa_, mas ainda falta uma cidade no nosso roteiro e nós teremos a chance de escolher entre _Wakkanai_ e _Kushiro_. A folha que vocês receberam tem uma explicação mais detalhada dos motivos da alteração e deve ser levada para casa." – ergueu uma folha e apontou para a parte inferior. – "Este trecho abaixo da linha pontilhada, entretanto, deve ser preenchido, destacado e depositado naquela caixa, que eu deixei ali no canto, até o final das aulas de amanhã..." – falou, quando muitos dos colegas olharam para a caixa, claramente, vendo-a pela primeira vez. – "Pensem muito bem no que escolherão, mas lembrem-se de que é uma votação e há quatro turmas de terceiro ano no colégio..." – finalizou o discurso, dirigindo-se para seu lugar.

* * *

O rapaz teve que se controlar para não sair do salão batendo a porta, mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar caminhar pisando duro. Sabia que era uma situação delicada e que os _velhos_ não facilitariam as coisas, mas até o início daquela reunião guardara, sem perceber, esperanças de resolver tudo pacificamente e com certa tranquilidade. Afinal de contas estavam em pleno século 21 e não na Era Mesozóica. Pura ingenuidade de sua parte, claro...

"_Xiao Lang, espere!" – _virou-se para trás ao ouvir seu nome, vendo o homem de terno cruzar o corredor com passos apressados. – "_Nossa! Eu devo estar muito fora de forma..." – _o outro comentou, ao alcançá-lo, levemente ofegante.

"_Sinto muito, John..." – _disse um pouco sem graça. – "_Acabei abandonando-o na cova dos leões, não é?"_.

"_Não se preocupe com isso. São ossos do ofício; senti-me como se estivesse em __um tribunal..."_ _– _deu de ombros suspirando. – "_As coisas não saíram tão bem quanto esperávamos, não é?"_.

"_A constatação do século!" – _o rapaz meneou a cabeça, ainda irritado. Caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo. Shaoran aproveitou para observar o homem ao seu lado.

John Hartmann, seu cunhado por ser casado com Shie Fa, era advogado. Apesar do nome inglês, sua aparência trazia fortes traços orientais, uma vez que procedia de uma família mestiça. Havia se formado em Oxford e era especialista em direitos humanos e direitos da mulher. Havia se voluntariado a fazer a representação legal, _pro bono_, da prima da esposa. Tinha uma forte presença, mas nem mesmo isso conseguiu dobrar a vontade de ferro daqueles fósseis ambulantes que guardavam "as tradições" da família. Será que eles não percebiam o quanto aquelas atitudes retrógradas poderiam afetar a credibilidade da família em um cenário mais amplo?

"_Em que você está pensando?" – _o homem indagou, percebendo certo brilho no olhar do rapaz.

"_Nada que seja uma opção, pelo menos por enquanto..." – _respondeu, desanimado. – "_Confesso ter pensado que sua presença seria um fator __ao__ nosso favor..." – _disse causticamente. – "_Mas parece que apenas piorou __ainda__ mais a situação, assim como a minha presença... talvez eu devesse ter abordado o assunto de outra maneira. Os _velhos_ parecem ter ódio de qualquer referência que tenha menos de meio milênio..."_.

"_Você se expressou muito bem! Colocou suas opiniões com muita propriedade, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito assim tão facilmente..." – _colocou a mão sobre o ombro do cunhado. – "_E, infelizmente, eu não sou realmente um membro da família e não entendo nada das tradições que eles defendem..."_ – disse o advogado ironicamente. – _"E você é jovem demais para saber sobre o mundo e a vida, então nossas opiniões não contam realmente..."_.

_"Em outras palavras, sou um _Moleque_ a quem eles não querem dar atenção. Não seriam os primeiros a pensar assim..." – _ele suspirou, meneando a cabeça para evitar que seus pensamentos se focassem em outra coisa, ou outra pessoa, que não fosse o problema de sua prima. – "_O que você acha que devemos fazer? O que aconselha, como advogado de Mei Ling?"_.

"_Temos que tentar convencê-los, pois ela não gostaria de levar a situação a Juízo..." – _falava pensativo. – "_E eu realmente espero não precisar chegar a tanto__,__ porque, sinceramente, seria um escândalo fenomenal..." – _pararam em frente à porta de saída. – "_Quando irá vê-las?" – _indagou.

"_Vou visitá-las com minha mãe mais tarde..." – _deu um meio sorriso. – "_Fan Lei diz que a bebê é a coisa mais linda do mundo e que não entende como os anciões __têm__a__ capacidade de rejeitá-la desta forma..." – _completou suspirando com um leve falsete, imitando a voz da irmã.

"_Eu gostaria que o quesito 'fofura' resolvesse a questão..." – _sorriu, lembrando-se da espalhafatosa cunhada.

"_Ela também disse que você e Shie Fa estão aproveitando suas hóspede__s__ e praticando para quando tiverem os filhos de vocês..." – _o rapaz brincou com o cunhado, vendo-o menear a cabeça rindo.

"_Tenho que ir__.__V__ejo-o mais tarde..." – _acenou, passando pela porta e deixando o rapaz para trás.

* * *

A algazarra na sala era incomum enquanto um grupo de alunos perseguia Yamazaki, fazendo perguntas, pedindo informações e reclamando a respeito da excursão. Sakura apenas observava a situação, quase arrependida de ter decidido almoçar na sala aquele dia.

"O que eu estou dizendo é: eu sou o representante da sala e tenho a responsabilidade de reportar aos professores qualquer assunto relacionado à nossa turma, mas não tenho tempo nem condições de lidar com coisas como roteiros opcionais ou uma lista dos melhores pontos de visitação para nossos períodos livres..." – o rapaz de olhos pequenos alterou o tom de voz, respirando profundamente e tentando se acalmar, enquanto continuavam com a ladainha.

"Isso não vai funcionar, Takashi..." – Chiharu pousou o almoço sobre a carteira e encarou o namorado. – "Por que não escolhemos alguém para ficar responsável pela parte alternativa da excursão?" – sugeriu vendo os colegas pararem e refletirem sobre aquilo.

"É uma boa ideia, Chiharu! Assim as responsabilidades ficarão bem distribuídas..." – Rika aprovou o plano e os ânimos da turma se modificaram drasticamente. – "Mas quem poderia ser?".

"Quem se dispõe a isso?" – Yamazaki indagou, vendo os colegas se entreolharem e comentarem a respeito das atividades dos clubes, cursos preparatórios e trabalhos de meio-período, não querendo assumir aquela função.

"A Kinomoto fez um bom trabalho durante a Gincana Esportiva!" – Ikeda declarou, fazendo vários alunos voltarem-se para fitá-la, enquanto ela engasgava com o almoço.

"O quê?" – perguntou, passando os olhos pela turma e notando os olhares de aprovação. – "Ah, e-eu..." – interrompeu-se, quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Yamazato, vendo-a em uma postura incômoda e estranha. A ruiva desviou o rosto com uma singular expressão de derrota que fez Sakura franzir a testa incomodada. Talvez fosse impressão sua, mas Yamazato parecera disposta a assumir aquela tarefa antes que a apontassem.

'_Então por que__ não se opõe e diz alguma coisa?'_, perguntou-se com uma ideia se materializando em sua mente.

"Acho que nenhum de nós está disponível para lidar com algo que exige tanto tempo e responsabilidade em tempo integral..." – começou, traçando um plano de ação para confirmar sua suspeita. – "Por que não estabelecemos um grupo de duas ou três pessoas para isso? Yamazaki é nosso canal direto com os professores de qualquer forma. Então, além dele, mais duas pessoas, digamos: eu e... Yamazato, talvez?" – sugeriu, vendo alguns olhos arregalados.

Não se surpreendia realmente com os olhares de descrença, afinal não era segredo que ela e a ruiva não se davam bem.

"Então, Yamazato, você vai aceitar?" – Ikeda perguntou, expressando em palavras a dúvida de todos os presentes.

Sakura observou-a encará-la com evidente confusão por algum tempo e reparou no crescente brilho de rebeldia que tomou conta dos seus olhos. Por um momento, imaginou que Yamazato declinaria a proposta, mas então viu o olhar azul passar por todos os colegas que a observavam e o brilho desapareceu, dando lugar a um receio que não era natural à garota. Embora tivesse que admitir estar se divertindo com a expressão anormalmente confusa da garota, desviou os olhos verdes, suspirando ao ver que estava certa ao desconfiar das atitudes esquisitas dela.

"Bem..." – respondeu por fim, forçando um sorriso. – "E por que não?" – deu de ombros em uma atitude displicente.

"Está combinado, então..." – Yamazaki sorriu, dando o caso por encerrado. – "Kinomoto e Yamazato são responsáveis por responder todas as dúvidas de vocês..." – e, sentando-se em seu lugar, concluiu. – "Agora, se me derem licença, vou almoçar...".

As garotas logo se tornaram o alvo das indagações dos colegas e, a muito custo, conseguiram organizar as perguntas, sugestões e pedidos prometendo dar uma resposta o mais breve possível. Sakura passou, então, a copiar as informações anotadas por Yamazato em seu caderno enquanto a ruiva permanecia inquieta ao seu lado, de braços cruzados.

"Se tem algo a falar, porque não o faz logo?" – ergueu os olhos esmeraldinos brevemente, voltando à tarefa que executava.

"Por que sugeriu meu nome?" – indagou, fazendo a outra menear a cabeça.

"Não sei..." – ergueu uma sobrancelha. – "Por que você acha que fiz isso?".

"Porque sabia que eu não poderia me negar a ajudá-la..." – respondeu acidamente.

"E por que não?" – soltou a caneta sobre a folha e a encarou diretamente desta vez.

"Ora, por que seu avô..." – mas foi interrompida pela jovem de cabelos caramelo.

"Só um instante, Yamazato!" – ergueu as mãos. – "O que o meu avô tem a ver com a nossa excursão?" – quis saber, recebendo um olhar desconfiado.

"Não se faça de inocente! Sabe que ganhou autoridade sobre mim por causa da..." – tentava controlar a altura da voz para que ninguém mais ouvisse.

"Por _kami_! De onde você tira essas ideias?" – interrompeu-a outra vez. – "Mais uma vez você julga aquilo que não conhece, não é?" – soltou um longo suspiro. – "Que mérito eu poderia ter em algo sobre o qual não tive controle nem participação? Os negócios de meu avô nunca me disseram respeito ou controlaram minhas ações...".

"Então por que me chamou para ajudar?" – queria uma explicação.

"Se você quer mesmo saber, sugeri seu nome porque imaginei que se sairia bem na tarefa..." – declarou com simplicidade, voltando a olhar para o papel em sua mesa. – "Mas se não estiver interessada, não vou forçá-la a nada!" – devolveu a folha da garota.

Yamazato voltou silenciosamente para seu lugar. Sakura se perguntava em que tipo de mundo a outra estivera vivendo até aquele momento, pois as regras de conduta que ambas seguiam pareciam ser completamente opostas.

* * *

O carro parou em frente à casa de três andares em modelo vitoriano, atraindo os olhares de mãe e filho. Enquanto desembarcavam, viram Shie Fa parada à porta, com um bebê nos braços.

"_Boa tarde, Shie Fa!"_ – o rapaz a cumprimentou, olhando curiosamente para o pequeno ser nos braços da irmã.

"_Que bom que chegaram!"_ – disse com um sorriso. – _"Vi o carro de vocês se aproximando quando voltava de um passeio com essa princesinha..."_ – falava aproximando seu rosto ao do bebê, até esfregar de leve os seus narizes. – _"Vamos entrar! Fiquem à vontade!"_ – convidou-os passando pela porta.

Com uma habilidade própria dela, a dona da casa deu uma porção de ordens caminhando à frente de seus convidados, até chegarem a uma sala bem iluminada onde havia diversas coisas para bebês.

"_Pedi que fossem avisar Mei Ling sobre a chegada de vocês, mas ela talvez ainda demore um pouco para se juntar a nós..."_ – avisou Shie Fa, sentando-se e acomodando a criança no colo. – _"Hua Jing tem tido dificuldades para dormir ultimamente e isso deixa a mãe dela exausta, não é?"_ – perguntou carinhosamente para a criança. – _"Mei Ling usa esse tempo em que eu estou passeando com a menina para descansar um pouco..."_.

Shaoran se sentou ao lado da irmã observando a nenê atentamente.

"_Ela parece normal para mim..."_ – comentou, ouvindo as duas mulheres na sala bufarem.

"_Xiao Lang! Isso é coisa que se diga?"_ – Yelan meneou a cabeça com a indelicadeza do filho.

"_Só estou falando!"_ – deu de ombros, recostando-se no sofá. – _"Do jeito que os _velhos _estão tratando o assunto, pode-se pensar que a menina tem duas cabeças ou algo parecido..."_ – concluiu, vendo a irmã rolar os olhos esboçando um sorriso.

"_Mesmo assim, não foi nada gentil..."_ – Shie Fa o repreendeu levemente, sentindo a menina se agitar. – _"Oh, querida... deve estar com fome, não é?"_ – levantou-se e olhou para o irmão. – _"Pode segurá-la por um momento?"_.

"_O quê? Não__, e-eu..."_ – não concluiu a resposta, pois a irmã já colocava Hua Jing em seus braços.

"_Tome cuidado; apoie as costas e a cabeça dela... isso. Assim!"_ – sorriu suavemente, vendo-o segurar a nenê em um estado de semi-petrificação. – _"Segure-a assim, enquanto vou buscar a mamadeira dela..."_.

Enquanto a mulher se afastava, a menina começou a balbuciar e a se mexer, deixando Shaoran apavorado.

"_Shie Fa, ela vai começar a chorar... O que eu faço?"_ – indagou, desviando o olhar dela para a mãe. – _"O que eu faço?"_.

"_Fale com ela..."_ – Yelan aconselhou, vendo o filho arregalar os olhos.

"_Ahm... Oi, Hua Jing..."_ – começou nervosamente, sem conseguir acalmá-la e voltou a encarar a mãe. – _"Não está funcionando! Pegue-a..."_.

"_Ora, meu filho, não vai__ dizer que está com medo de um bebê?"_ – ela riu, fazendo-o fechar a expressão.

"_E se eu a machucar?" _– resmungou, contraindo-se levemente quando a menina começou a choramingar.

"_Xiao Lang, fale _com_ ela!"_ – Yelan voltou a dizer. _– "Com segurança..."_.

"_Olá, pequenina..."_ – disse com a voz suave. – _"Você é uma menina muito fofa, não é?"_ – suspirou ao perceber que ela parara de se mexer, prestando atenção à sua voz. – _"Você tem os olhos de sua mãe..."_ – comentou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso e acariciando de leve a bochecha rosada da menina.

"_Sabia que não teria problemas..."_ – Shie Fa voltou a entrar na sala, atraindo a atenção da menina, que se virou ao ouvi-la falando. Shaoran ergueu o rosto, orgulhoso de seu feito, e percebeu, tarde demais, que a irmã trazia uma máquina fotográfica em mãos. Foi momentaneamente cegado pelo _flash_, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa. – _"Ficou ótimo, maninho! Tenho certeza que _alguém_, no Japão vai adorar ver esta foto!"_.

"_O quê?"_ – a única coisa que o impediu de gritar foi a consciência de ter a nenê nos braços. – _"Você nem pense em mandar essa foto para ela, ouviu bem!"_ – e desviou o rosto para a mãe que sorria divertidamente. – _"Nem pense nisso, _mama_!"_.

A bebê voltou a se agitar ao perceber estar sendo ignorada, e Shie Fa, que havia se sentado, pegou-a novamente, dando-lhe a mamadeira. Na primeira oportunidade que teve, o rapaz agarrou a máquina que repousava ao lado da irmã e procurou a foto, pensando que talvez devesse apagá-la, mas, ao ver sua própria imagem com a filha da prima no colo, uma sensação morna lhe preencheu o peito, fazendo-o sorrir. Shie Fa tinha razão, Sakura adoraria ver aquela foto...

"_Minha nossa! Esse é mesmo Xiao Lang?"_ – foi impedido de começar a divagar sobre a jovem de olhos verdes ao ouvir a voz vinda da porta.

Ele se levantou, parando em frente à prima, que parecia ter acabado de sair do banho.

"_Boa tarde, Mei Ling!"_ – cumprimentou-a com um sorriso. – _"Há quanto tempo..."_.

"_De fato, muito tempo, mesmo..."_ – ela abriu um sorriso, muito parecido com o das irmãs quando queriam provocá-lo. – _"Da última vez que nos vimos, você ainda era um pivete enfezado, prestes a conquistar o mundo, a começar pela Inglaterra, não é?"_.

Observando-a naquele momento, nunca adivinharia pelo quê ela havia passado nos últimos três meses, embora uma sombra de incerteza pairasse sobre os olhos castanho-avermelhados.

"_É, acho que faz esse tempo todo mesmo..."_ – deu de ombros, mantendo seu tom de voz leve. Lembrou-se que logo após ter começado com os intercâmbios, a prima, na época com 17 anos, casara-se com Min Hu Wing, nove anos mais velho, por causa de um acordo comercial entre as famílias.

"_Boa tarde, tia Yelan!"_ – Mei Ling falou, indo se sentar perto de Shie Fa para pegar a filha que, ao ouvir a voz da mãe, perdeu o interesse na mamadeira e começou a fazer manha.

Shaoran a observou dar a mamadeira para a Hua Jing. Sabia que a prima não lamentava ter se casado, uma vez que ela e o marido eram verdadeiramente apaixonados um pelo outro. O problema todo havia começado com aquele maldito acidente três meses atrás, que a tornara viúva e praticamente a jogara na rua, desencadeando uma situação conflitante com o clã e tornando necessário que ele intercedesse.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A – **__Aiya, minna-san!_ Não, não é uma miragem, tampouco um pássaro ou um avião... e muito menos o Superman... Sou apenas eu, trazendo-lhes mais um capítulo novinho e recém-saído do forno da minha imaginação... Este foi um capítulo cheio de surpresas, tenho certeza... Com novos personagens integrando o enredo e uma trama "sinistra" se revelando sob o manto de aparente perfeição da família do nosso adorado Shaoran. Mas não me estenderei muito debatendo sobre o assunto. Por favor, deem suas opiniões enviando um review para esta autora que ela agradece!

Ah, sim... quero terminar avisando-os que o próximo capítulo será publicado em uma data programada (nunca imaginei que poderia voltar a fazer isso). Então esperem pelo capítulo 20 de _**SDNEE **_no próximo Feriado Nacional... Se vocês não sabem qual é o próximo feriado nacional, temos um sério problema patriótico em mãos... Vejo-os de volta na semana da Pátria!

_Beijinhos,_

_**Yoru**_**. **_(24/07/2011, 20:29h. "Acho que estou sendo perseguida por um sapo..."__)._

* * *

_**Traduzindo**__:_

_a) Okaerinasai_: "Seja bem-vindo de volta ao lar", expressão utilizada para cumprimentar as pessoas quando estas voltam para casa. b) _Tadaima_: "Estou em casa", expressão usada ao se chegar a casa, para anunciar seu retorno. _Tadaima e okaerinasai_ são frases que andam sempre juntas, uma como resposta à outra. A inserção de ambas no enredo se deveu ao fato de Eriol ter expressado que queria a namorada "de volta".

_**Informações:**_

1) A Ópera Chinesa tradicional é conhecida por ter todos os personagens interpretados por homens, o que faz o fato de Shaoran ter feito uma princesa ser consistente com o comentário.

2) _Sapporo, Asahikawa, Abashiri, Hakodate, Kushiro e Wakkanai_ – são cidades localizadas na ilha de Hokkaido, no Norte do Japão.

3) _pro bono_ – expressão em latim, usada em Direito para indicar atendimento gratuito. Que significa "pelo bem" ou "para o bem".

**Sei que coloquei uma enxurrada de personagens _novos_ neste capítulo e alguns de vocês podem ter ficado confusos, mas peço que não se preocupem muito com isso. Seguem algumas informações "extras" abaixo:

– Shie Fa Hartmann, 28 anos – professora universitária de Sociologia; casada com John Hartmann, advogado especialista em direitos da mulher.

– Fuu Ti Li, 27 anos – professora de dança; está noiva há três anos e não tem a menor pressa de se casar.

– Mei Ling Wing, 26 anos, prima de Shaoran, dona de casa, viúva e mãe de uma menina, Hua Jing _(Flor Perfeita)_, de três meses de idade.

– Fan Lei Li, 25 anos – atriz de teatro; solteira e adora uma boa polêmica.

– Fen Mei Zhou, 24 anos – dona de casa (apesar de ser formada em Economia), casada há dois anos e meio, tem um filho de um ano.

– John Hartmann, 36 anos – marido de Shie Fa e advogado responsável pelo caso de Mei Ling.

– Masao Ikeda – este personagem foi citado no capítulo 15, **"Kono koi wo osorezuni"**, como sendo o "comediante da turma".

* * *

_**Espaço da revisora:**_

Uiitaaa! (expressão nova que saiu num susto)

Aqui quem vos fala é a revisora Rô...saudade de todos (abraça forte, um por um...ah que gostoso)...

E temos mais um capítulo de SDN...Alguns acontecimentos enfim, espero q a Bru desande logo com esse romance, estão tão agonizantes quanto os dramas coreanos que ando vendo...

Lá pela metade do capítulo, achei que a Tomoyo andava um tanto quanto irritante por não perdoar o Eriol, mas dei um desconto a ela algumas linhas depois...

E parece que teremos um novo romance pela frente? A Bru anda bem romântica...

Gostei da inclusão da Mei Ling na história, e de como foi apresentada, mais velha, mãe... Quero ver como a Bru vai dar continuidade na ex-espoleta prima apaixonada do Syao.

Como eu disse para a Bruna, as irmãs do Syaoran são sempre elétricas e animadas e acho que não dá mesmo para mudar isso, adoro elas com essas personalidades efervescentes.

Agora resta a nós pobres leitores e revisora, esperarmos para saber o que Bru ainda vai aprontar com esse casal tão fofo.

Até o próximo capítulo pessoal.

Um abraço a todos.

Rô


	20. You make it easier when life gets hard

**_Subtítulo: _**_"__Você deixa as coisas mais fáceis quando a vida fica difícil", _da música **Lucky, **interpretada por**_Jason Mraz (feat. Colbie Caillat)_****_._**

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_**

Capítulo Vinte  
**_You make it easier when life gets hard_**

Sakura olhava através da janela do _shinkansen_, mal acreditando que todo aquele tempo já havia se passado. Entre o casamento do irmão, as provas do primeiro período letivo e a preparação da própria viagem para Kyoto, nem vira aquelas duas semanas passarem. Olhou no relógio do celular que comprara na semana anterior, por sugestão de Shaoran, para manterem contato via e-mail, e viu que ainda faltava meia hora de viagem antes que chegasse ao seu destino.

Aceitou o convite para passar as férias em Kyoto logo após o casamento de Touya, mas teve que esperar o término das provas antes de se pôr a caminho. Aproveitando a ocasião, retomara contato com uma antiga amiga, Sawako. Conclusão: a garota conseguira reunir alguns amigos da turma do primário e ginasial para um "_Tanabata_ de reencontro", como decidira chamar. Então Sakura nem havia chegado ainda e já tinha um compromisso para aquela mesma tarde e noite.

Suspirou olhando o livro que trouxera para ler durante a viagem, mas que quase não fora tocado, no seu colo. Não que fosse desinteressante, mas estava por demais agitada, inquieta, embora não soubesse dizer exatamente o motivo. Pensou nos amigos que reveria, nos lugares que voltaria a visitar e um sorriso de antecipação se formou em seus lábios.

O sistema de alto-falantes do trem a arrancou daquelas ponderações ao anunciar que chegariam a Kyoto dentro de cinco minutos. Sakura olhou ao redor da poltrona em que estava sentada, verificando se não estava esquecendo alguma coisa e guardou o livro na bolsa.

O que se passou a seguir foi tão rápido que quase não conseguiu acompanhar. Ao desembarcar do _shinkansen_, encontrou o motorista dos avós, senhor Morioka, esperando-a na plataforma. Antes que pudesse dar-se conta, já estava com a avó em um de seus restaurantes favoritos, conversando sobre amenidades e lamentando a ausência do avô, que apenas voltaria para casa no dia seguinte.

Por um tempo, sentiu-se transportada de volta ao passado enquanto ouvia, como já fizera tantas vezes antes, aquela senhora lhe contar sobre suas atividades de jardinagem e o trabalho voluntário no Hospital Infantil. Assim, o almoço se passou tranquilamente, mas o horário que Sakura havia combinado de encontrar com os amigos se aproximava, o que as obrigou a deixar o restaurante.

"Tem certeza, Sakura?" – a mulher mostrava-se preocupada. – "Seria mais seguro se Morioka a levasse até o Templo _Yasaka_, não acha?".

"Sei que seria mais seguro, vovó, mas é mais rápido se eu pegar o metrô até a Estação _Keihan_. Depois disso, em cinco minutos de caminhada estarei no Templo..." – argumentou com um sorriso. – "Além disso, eu quero aproveitar e admirar a decoração da cidade para o _Tanabata_..." – segurou carinhosamente a mão da mulher. – "Não se preocupe, eu ainda sei como andar por aqui, mas prometo que chamarei o senhor Morioka quando for a hora de voltar para casa..." – falou, tranquilizando-a um pouco.

"Neste caso, divirta-se, querida!" – abraçou-a gentilmente, afastando-se ao lado do motorista, enquanto Sakura seguia a pé para a Estação do outro lado da rua.

O percurso levou cerca de quinze minutos e Sakura desceu em _Keihan_, cruzando algumas quadras e observando as ruas enfeitadas com bambus e lanternas, que seriam acesas mais tarde. Ainda era cedo, mas já era possível ver diversas pessoas vestindo _yukata_ e circulando de um lado para o outro. Como havia dito, levou cinco minutos para alcançar a entrada do Templo _Yasaka_.

Tinha boas lembranças daquele lugar; aquela era sua antiga vizinhança. Sabia que, se virasse à direita e continuasse seguindo a rua por quatro quadras, estaria em frente à escola onde estudara; e caso fosse para esquerda, em cerca de dez minutos, chegaria a casa onde passara a maior parte de sua vida. Entretanto, algo não parecia certo. Alguma coisa estava fora de lugar...

"Sakura?" – ouviu alguém chamar e olhou para trás, deparando-se com uma garota de longos cabelos negros e pele clara. Sorriu. – "Ah, eu sabia que era você!".

"Sawako!" – abraçaram-se longamente. – "Há quanto tempo!".

"Quatro anos!" – disse a garota ressentida. – "E você havia garantido que viria nos visitar em todas as férias..." – falou colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Desculpe por isso..." – murmurou, sem graça.

"Deixe para lá!" – sorriu, pegando-a pela mão. – "Venha, vamos entrar!" – passaram pelo portal do _Yasaka_. – "Hikaru já me enviou duas..." – interrompeu-se, ao ouvir o telefone apitar e riu. – "Ou melhor... três mensagens, mandando eu me apressar..." – caminhavam com passos rápidos. – "Aliás, você está ótima!".

"Obrigada! Você também está muito bem! Muito mais solta..." – comentou, lembrando o quanto a amiga costumava ser introvertida e calada.

"Bem... aconteceram várias e várias coisas..." – falou, ficando levemente corada. Sakura sorriu, compreendendo muito bem o que ela queria dizer. – "Ah, ali estão eles!" – soltou a mão de Sakura, e acenou para quatro jovens que estavam reunidos no pátio do templo. – "Hei, pessoal, olhem quem eu achei...".

Em um instante, Sakura se viu cercada por alguns dos amigos mais próximos que já tivera. Sentiu que era abraçada entusiasticamente e logo identificou a dona dos cabelos castanho-avermelhados cujos braços a esmagavam.

"Sakura! Sentimos tanto a sua falta!" – dizia a jovem, ainda pendurada no seu pescoço.

"Shidou, você a está sufocando!" – um rapaz baixinho comentou, fazendo com que libertasse a jovem de olhos verdes.

"Puxa, Hikaru, você continua bem forte..." – Sakura riu, esfregando o braço levemente e se voltou, agradecida, para o rapaz que a salvara. – "Há quanto tempo, Otani!".

"Realmente! Como você tem passado?" – ele indagou educadamente.

"Estou muito bem, obrigada!" – sorriu, virando-se para uma jovem loura de óculos. – "Fuu, fiquei sabendo que você entrou para a Orquestra Sinfônica de Kyoto, meus parabéns!" – cumprimentou-a alegremente.

"Muito obrigada!" – sorriu embaraçada e mudou de assunto. – "E você, o que tem feito?".

"Bem, eu..." – foi interrompida por um rapaz de cabelos negros, presos num curto rabo de cavalo.

"Hououji age como se não fosse grande coisa, mas foi um feito e tanto!" – disse, deixando a loura embaraçada. – "Ela é o membro mais novo da Orquestra principal...".

"Imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil..." – Sakura suspirou, voltando-se para encará-lo. – "E como vai a sua banda, Kira?".

"Está a todo vapor desde que conseguimos convencer Mitsuki a ser nossa vocalista!" – respondeu, olhando em volta a procura de alguém. Ao não encontrar quem procurava, virou-se para Sawako. – "Falando nisso, Kuronuma, a Mitsuki não disse que viria?".

"Sim, mas ela vai nos encontrar mais tarde..." – respondeu tranquilamente.

"Hei, estou muito atrasado?" – um rapaz se aproximou de Sawako, fazendo-a corar e menear negativamente a cabeça. – "Ah, como vai, Kinomoto?" – cumprimentou ao ver a "convidada".

"Vou bem. E você, Kazehaya?" – cumprimentou-o, com os olhos verdes brilhando enquanto sorria para Sawako.

"Não poderia estar melhor..." – respondeu sorrindo.

"Hei, Shôta, ela já chegou? A Okamoto?" – um outro rapaz, de cabelos negros bem curtos, perguntou se aproximando.

"Já sim, Ryu!" – Kazehaya respondeu, rindo. – "E não é _Okamoto_; é Ki-no-moto!" – meneou a cabeça, segurando carinhosamente uma das mãos da morena a sua frente e sussurrando algo para ela, que ficou ainda mais encabulada.

"Há quanto tempo, Sanada!" – Sakura desviou o olhar, evitando invadir o momento do casal e encarou o recém-chegado. – "Vejo que ainda tem problemas para lembrar o nome dos outros...".

"É... desculpe..." – ergueu suavemente os ombros.

"Não se preocupe..." – sorriu, indicando ter se conformado com a situação. Ele sempre fora daquele jeito, afinal. – "Ainda faz parte do clube de baseball?".

"Sim, e agora sou o capitão do time..." – replicou, com um tom de orgulho comedido.

"Não posso dizer que estou surpresa..." – sorriu, parabenizando-o.

Trocou mais algumas palavras com Ryu, mas ele logo pediu licença, indo cumprimentar Kira, que conversava com Kazehaya. Sakura notou que Otani estava afastado enquanto falava ao telefone. Hikaru e Fuu estavam em uma fila para comprar amuletos; Sawako se aproximou de Sakura com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Então... você e o Kazehaya agora são um casal..." – comentou suavemente, deixando-a com as bochechas afogueadas ao confirmar. – "Vocês ficam lindos juntos!".

"Obrigada..." – suspirou, observando o baixinho ao telefone. – "Otani deve estar falando com Risa..." – comentou, fazendo Sakura se lembrar da alta colega, que no oitavo ano já media 1,69 metros. – "Ela disse que não conseguiria dispensa do trabalho hoje..." – disse tristemente.

"Podemos combinar alguma coisa com ela em outro dia..." – viu o rapaz desligar o telefone um pouco aborrecido. – "Ela e Otani continuam tão inseparáveis quanto antes?" – quis saber, fazendo Sawako rir levemente.

"Acho que você poderia dizer que estão _mais inseparáveis_ do que antes..." – isso surpreendeu Sakura. – "Eles fizeram um ano de namoro no dia 17 de julho..." – comentou sorridente.

"Nossa! Isso é algo que eu nunca suspeitaria..." – desviou os olhos verdes para o rapaz, de forma pensativa. – "Risa vivia dizendo que só namoraria um rapaz mais alto que ela..." – viu a morena encolher os ombros e desviar o olhar para o namorado.

"Ela dizia isso, mas a verdade é que não podemos escolher por quem nos apaixonamos, não é mesmo?" – viu Sakura concordar e suspirar.

"O que mais aconteceu por aqui durante os últimos quatro anos?" – Sakura indagou, não querendo mergulhar em introspecção a respeito de Shaoran. – "Que outros casais se formaram da nossa turma?".

"Kira e Mitsuki estão juntos desde o primeiro ano do colegial e..." – ela arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se de algo. – "Acho que o que mais a deixará chocada será o fato de Meiko ter se casado...".

"Não acredito!" – franziu a testa levemente. – "Com quem? Não me diga que foi com o Miwa...".

"Não! O Miwa nem teve chance..." – meneou a cabeça. – "Ela se casou no mês passado com o professor Namura..." – disse, deixando Sakura espantada. – "Eles se mudaram para Hiroshima logo após o casamento...".

"Isso foi realmente uma surpresa!" – comentou com um sorriso, pensando na amiga que, graças ao conturbado relacionamento dos pais, não acreditava em casamento e no jovem professor de Educação Física que entrara na escola há quatro anos. – "Espero que eles sejam muito felizes..." – e completou mentalmente: _'E que a felicidade deles dure por muito, muito tempo!'_.

Hikaru e Fuu se aproximaram sorridentes e se juntaram a Sakura e Sawako.

"Compramos _tanzaku_..." – Fuu comentou, entregando tiras de papel colorido às duas amigas.

Sakura e Sawako agradeceram com sorrisos. Cada uma escreveu um pedido e amarrou, em seguida, sua tira de papel em um dos muitos arranjos de bambu que estavam espalhados pelo templo.

"Ainda falta alguém?" – Hikaru indagou, olhando ao redor e sendo imitada pelas outras três.

"Apenas Mitsuki, mas ela se juntará a nós mais tarde..." – Sawako respondeu, suspirando.

"Então podemos ir, não é?" – Fuu olhou para a morena, recebendo assentimento.

"Posso perguntar o que faremos?" – Sakura encarou as garotas curiosamente.

"Bem, o planejamento é o seguinte: primeiro assistiremos à encenação anual da lenda de _Orihime_ na praça em frente à biblioteca..." – Sawako começou a explicar.

"E que, aliás, começará em quarenta minutos..." – Hikaru ressaltou.

"Depois iremos até o _Nishikikoji_ para comermos alguma coisa enquanto colocamos a conversa em dia..." – Sawako continuava a explicação, vendo um olhar de aprovação no rosto de Sakura. – "Veremos a queima de fogos e, mais tarde, temos um horário reservado no _Kawanoutau_, um _karaokê-bar_ que inaugurou na beira do rio _Kamo_ no Natal do ano passado...".

"Mal posso esperar!" – Sakura sorriu em antecipação. Era o mesmo tipo de atividade que costumavam fazer quando ela morava ali. Não tinha erro.

"Pessoal! Vamos andando!" – Hikaru chamou os rapazes e, logo, estavam todos a caminho da biblioteca.

* * *

Shaoran não podia acreditar que já estavam no dia sete de agosto e que ainda não haviam resolvido a situação de Mei Ling. Sentia-se constantemente mal-humorado e tinha, com grande frequência, vontade de esganar um ou mais dos anciões. Não entendia o que eles esperavam ganhar ao manter a prima e a filhinha dela fora da família, mas não importavam os argumentos que ele e John levantassem, nada parecia convencer aquelas múmias paralíticas a fazer o que era certo.

Passou nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os enquanto lia os últimos documentos que o cunhado lhe enviara sobre o caso. Começava a sentir certo respeito pelo falecido marido da prima por causa das medidas de segurança que ele havia tomado para não deixá-la completamente destituída, mas mesmo aquelas precauções extras não foram suficientes para lidar com a situação atual. Ele aparentemente não imaginara que Mei Ling seria obrigada a gastar altas quantias para arcar com os custos médicos da filha e, a longo prazo, era isso o que mais o vinha preocupando. O som de batidas na porta o fez erguer os olhos do papel.

_"Entre!"_ – disse, vendo Wei abrir a porta para dar passagem a John, com uma expressão cansada. – _"Nem me fale... Más notícias?" _– suspirou sonoramente enquanto o homem se acomodava em uma cadeira a sua frente.

_"Como adivinhou?" _– ironizou, massageando a fronte.

_"O que houve?"_ – indagou, recostando-se na cadeira. O advogado fez uma careta como que se desculpando. – _"Esquece... Tem que discutir a situação com Mei Ling primeiro..."_ – Shaoran ergueu as mãos, já estava se acostumando a ouvir aquela resposta.

_"Sim, desculpe..."_ – o homem encolheu os ombros, encarando-o. – _"De qualquer forma, você me chamou aqui porque..."_ – começou.

_"Sobre isso, eu estava lendo os relatórios e comecei a pensar em uma coisa..."_ – abriu um arquivo e o colocou em frente ao cunhado. – _"Até agora estivemos tentando convencer os anciões de que qualquer problema que Hua Jing possa desenvolver não significará nada se tratado desde cedo e que pode, inclusive, desaparecer com o tempo..."._

_"Sim, porque a justificativa deles, embora absurda, é o fato de a _Família_ não poder lidar com membros instáveis..."_ – meneou a cabeça com desgosto. O fato de também terem colocado a mãe do bebê na categoria de 'instável' vinha sendo um dos principais motivos de zanga entre os "apoiadores" de Mei Ling.

_"Estive pensando que talvez devêssemos usar uma estratégia diferente..."_ – disse, apontando para o arquivo que o homem pegara para ler. – _"Os prontuários médicos e exames que Hua Jing tem feito apontam para o fato de as complicações no parto terem causado os problemas dela, não é?"_ – começou chamando a atenção para um trecho que havia marcado. – _"Se não há fatores genéticos envolvidos, então Mei Ling, tampouco, pode ser considerada responsável por..."_.

_"Xiao Lang, eu estou entendendo sua linha de raciocínio, mas os anciões não..."_ – interrompeu-o, pousando o arquivo na mesa.

_"Você não está entendendo, John..." _– cortou a sentença do outro abrindo um sorriso engenhoso. – _"Eu percebi uma coisa na última reunião: os anciões sabem que não pretendemos levar a situação para os tribunais e por isso não estão nem um pouco preocupados..."_ – fez o outro erguer uma sobrancelha, legitimamente interessado. – _"Eles perceberam que nossos argumentos são voltados para convencer a eles e não a um júri ou um juiz..."_.

_"Certo, mas o que você sugere? Sabe que Mei Ling quer evitar maiores conflitos..."_.

_"Sim, _EU_ sei! Mas os anciões não sabem que a decisão partiu dela..." _– Shaoran deu de ombros. – _"Sugiro que, a partir de agora, comecemos a tratar as informações que temos como se fôssemos apresentá-las em um julgamento..."_.

_"Você quer fazer parecer que vamos levar a história a público..."_ – um sorriso começou a se esboçar no rosto de John. – _"Eles vão levar um susto ao notar a mudança no discurso..." _– comentou, pegando novamente a pasta que havia deixado de lado. – _"Sabe, foi uma ideia brilhante... para um _Moleque..._"_ – viu o jovem rir do comentário.

Shaoran pensou em um livro antigo que repousava na cabeceira de sua cama no Japão: o diário de viagem de _Howard Carter_, mas, mais especificamente, na mensagem manuscrita que o senhor Fujitaka colocara na folha de rosto: '_Grandes mudanças começam com pequenos incômodos, pois mentes e corações inquietos são capazes de analisar a si mesmos e aos outros com igual racionalidade para, então, quebrar barreiras'_.

Por algum motivo, lembrara-se daquelas palavras durante a última reunião e ao ruminá-las cuidadosamente tivera uma ideia do que deveriam fazer para vencer aquela batalha sem fim contra os obstáculos que os anciões impunham a eles.

Um sorriso gentil se desenhou em seus lábios ao lembrar-se de quando leu aquela mensagem pela primeira vez. O _incômodo_ que sentia então era de origem completamente diferente e infinitamente mais agradável. Fujitaka não teria como saber as mudanças que ocorreriam dentro dele naquele curto período de tempo, mas suas palavras não poderiam ter sido mais precisas.

_'Nunca imaginei que poderia sentir tanta saudade de alguém...'_, suspirou pesadamente, sentindo o coração palpitante ao pensar na jovem de olhos esmeralda.

* * *

Sakura assistia à apresentação da lenda de _Orihime_ com os olhos fixos, não querendo perder nenhum detalhe. Já havia assistido a encenação daquela história diversas vezes, mas a cada ano inovavam em alguma coisa. Dessa vez a história era contada paralelamente, em três estilos de dança distintos, que se misturavam e cruzavam sem interferirem um com o outro, era hipnotizante, além de consistente com a própria lenda.

Seu telefone vibrou levemente, fazendo-a desviar o olhar da cena à sua frente em que três _Orihimes_ diferentes tinham seu encontro anual com seus respectivos _Kengyus_.

Era uma mensagem de Yamazaki avisando que os professores haviam finalmente anunciado que a última cidade a integrar o roteiro deles seria _Wakkanai_ e que também haviam concordado com a lista, que ela e Yamazato elaboraram, de locais disponíveis para visitação nos períodos livres da excursão. Ficou satisfeita.

_'Pelo menos até a volta às aulas, acho que teremos algum descanso...'_, considerou, não conseguindo evitar que seus pensamentos se voltassem para a ruiva.

Após a desconfiança inicial, ela pareceu, finalmente, convencer-se que Sakura não usaria a situação das famílias delas para obter vantagem no colégio. Depois disso, conseguiram elaborar rapidamente um plano de ação, distribuíram as tarefas igualmente e começaram a pesquisar tanto as três cidades já definidas quanto as duas que haviam sido postas em votação. Sakura ficou surpresa com a habilidade de Yamazato em descobrir lugares interessantes, que tinham uma aura jovem: o que agradaria aos colegas, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, eram instrutivos: o que agradaria aos professores.

Despertou de suas reflexões com os sons dos aplausos ao seu redor e se levantou, acompanhando a multidão na aclamação. Notou que as amigas, sentadas ao seu lado, estavam com lágrimas nos olhos por causa do triste final da apresentação. Sentiu-se mal por ter se permitido divagar daquela forma. Estava ali para ver os amigos e aproveitar sua antiga cidade e não podia ficar voltando para Tomoeda cada vez que se encontrasse distraída.

"Acho que eles se superaram esse ano!" – Otani comentou com um sorriso entristecido, estendendo um lenço para Fuu, enquanto Ryu emprestava o seu para Hikaru.

"Ah... eu me sinto tão boba por chorar com essa lenda toda santa vez..." – Sawako abriu um sorriso, enquanto fungava.

"Você não é boba..." – Kazehaya comentava com o braço ao redor dos ombros da namorada, enquanto ela secava os olhos. – "Não tem como nos sentirmos indiferentes, só isso...".

"Toda essa emoção me deixou com uma fome!" – Hikaru comentou, arrancando risadas do grupo.

"Tem razão..." – Ryu falou, colocando a mão sobre o estômago. – "Vamos comer!".

"Próxima parada: _Nishikikoji!"_ – Hikaru deu um salto animado, adiantando-se alguns passos. – "Vocês não vêm?".

"Acalme-se, Shidou!" – Kira aconselhou, sendo seguido de perto pelos outros. – "Para quê a pressa? O restaurante não vai fugir...".

"Pare de pegar no pé dela, Takuto!" – disse uma garota de longos cabelos castanho-escuros se aproximando e atraindo a atenção de todos. – "Boa tarde! Desculpem a demora!" – e fixou o olhar em Sakura. – "Ora, já era tempo de você vir nos visitar, não é?".

"Oi, Mitsuki!" – sorriu um pouco encabulada.

"Achei que você só conseguiria sair do cursinho mais tarde..." – Sawako a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Decidi sair mais cedo..." – respondeu parando em frente à Sakura, observando-a atentamente. – "Afinal, não é sempre que temos a chance de rever _desertores_, não é?" – comentou, abraçando-a. – "Não imagina o quanto sentimos a sua falta!".

"Desculpe não ter voltado antes..." – murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos, retribuindo o abraço.

"Sabe que só a estou provocando!" – abriu um sorriso.

"Nós estávamos indo comer alguma coisa..." – Fuu comentou, apontando para Hikaru que apressava o grupo alguns passos adiante.

Os nove jovens puseram-se a caminho do restaurante animadamente, enquanto o sol baixava, prenunciando uma agradável noite de verão.

_'Nós estamos no número exato para formar a _Sociedade do Anel...', Sakura pensou com um sorriso, mas, ao olhar para o grupo à sua volta, achou melhor não falar nada. Aquele seria um comentário que faria, sem pensar duas vezes, se estivesse com Shaoran. Um leve aperto tomou conta de seu peito, então ela logo afastou seus pensamentos...

Os amigos falavam sobre os assuntos mais variados envolvendo pessoas conhecidas; Sakura ouvia tudo atentamente, fazia comentários e perguntas em momentos específicos, mas, basicamente, restringia-se a ouvir o que lhe contavam.

Assim que chegaram ao restaurante, que ficava à beira do rio _Kamo_, pediram uma mesa, e foram encaminhados ao deque, de onde podiam ver uma longa extensão de ambas as margens do rio até que se perdesse de vista ao fazer a curva. Acomodaram-se e o garçom lhes entregou os cardápios, afastando-se em seguida.

"Sinta-se a vontade para pedir o que quiser, Kinomoto..." – Kira falou, atraindo a atenção dos olhos verdes. – "Hoje você é nossa convidada!" – completou, fazendo Sakura olhar para os amigos ao redor da mesa que concordavam.

"Eu agradeço a gentileza, mas vocês não precisam fazer isso!" – espantou-se. – "Eu posso pagar a min-...".

"Sabemos que você pode pagar, Sakura..." – Hikaru a encarou decididamente. – "Sabemos quem você é!".

"Exatamente. Não é este o problema..." – Sawako sorriu. – "Simplesmente: hoje você é nossa convidada..." – reforçou encarando-a seriamente. Vendo os olhares dos outros, Sakura suspirou derrotada, antes de concordar.

"Parece que não tenho nenhuma vantagem, mesmo que vocês conheçam minha identidade secreta..." – pronunciou rindo levemente, mas parou, enrubescida, mordendo os lábios ao notar a confusão nos olhos dos amigos. _'Apenas Shaoran entenderia o que aquilo significava...'_, repreendeu-se por não ter se refreado a tempo.

Para não permitir que um silêncio constrangedor se instalasse, Mitsuki se voltou para Sakura com um sorriso no rosto:

"Pelos últimos quatro anos, eu tenho guardado algo que você esqueceu na escola..." – comentou, atraindo a atenção dos olhos esmeraldinos enquanto mexia na bolsa, e retirou dela um livro.

"Ah!" – Sakura deu um gritinho arregalando os olhos em surpresa. – "Então ficou na escola! Achei que o tivesse perdido durante a mudança..." – pegou-o cuidadosamente das mãos de Mitsuki e passou os dedos cuidadosamente sobre o título impresso na capa dura onde se lia: **_Kokoro no Hon_**.

"Hei, esse não é aquele livro que você não soltava nunca?" – Hikaru indagou curiosamente. – "Aquele que havia sido de sua mãe?".

"Sim..." – apertou o livro contra o peito carinhosamente. Nadeshiko o havia comprado durante o primeiro encontro que tivera com Fujitaka e escrevera na folha de rosto um breve relato sobre a tarde maravilhosa que passara com aquele que viria a ser seu marido. Apenas aquilo já era o suficiente para fazer Sakura considerá-lo um tesouro, mas o livro também era uma obra prima literária ao qual a garota muitas vezes atribuíra o fato de ter começado a escrever. Sakura desviou, novamente, o olhar para Mitsuki. – "Obrigada por tê-lo guardado!".

"Do que você está falando?" – replicou, suspirando. – "É claro que o guardaria, sei o quanto é importante para você!".

Com os olhos rasos d'água, Sakura observou os rostos ao redor da mesa que a olhavam com sorrisos ternos. Ela mal teve tempo de se recompor quando o garçom se aproximou, indagando se estavam prontos para fazer os pedidos, recebendo várias afirmativas, anotou-os rapidamente. Ainda não havia conseguido analisar o cardápio, mas se sentiu constrangida por estar levando tempo demais, então, pediu um típico _Yosenabe_.

"Bem, nós temos falado, falado e falado, mas ainda não ouvimos as suas novidades..." – Kazehaya mencionou assim que o garçom que afastou. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela, deixando-a encabulada.

"Bem, por onde eu poderia começar?" – suspirou um pouco pensativa.

Aquilo era mais difícil do que parecia. Qualquer coisa que ela falasse, envolveria o pessoal de Tomoeda e poderia ser desinteressante para eles, pois não conheciam aquelas pessoas. Mesmo assim, começou a relatar sobre sua vida em Tomoeda, tentando não mencionar muitas vezes o nome Shaoran, o que era um grande desafio. Pelos vinte minutos seguintes ela falou quase ininterruptamente, apenas parando quando o garçom chegou com as refeições.

* * *

_"Se vocês realmente planejam levar isso adiante, é porque estão dispostos a arcar com a__s__ consequência__s__..."_ – Jun Tai Li, o mais velho dos anciões, quebrou o silêncio com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida em ironia. – _"Não podem acreditar realmente que ganharão alguma coisa com isso..."_.

_"Vocês devem considerar que uma disputa pública por reconhecimento apenas trará mais vergonha à mãe e filha..."_ – Yun Jin Li, que era o representante legal da família, tentou suavizar o sentido do que o outro havia enunciado.

_"Não será nada benéfico para o clã nem para os negócios também..."_ – John retrucou, recebendo olhares de desdém.

_"Vocês não podem realmente ignorar as consequências que um julgamento como esse traria..."_ – Shaoran disse num tom de voz controlado, que não transmitia o que realmente sentia. – _"Se o caso de Mei Ling for a público, será um escândalo amplamente divulgado pelos meios de comunicação e, com certeza, chegará ao conhecimento dos parceiros comerciais do clã em outros países..." – _comentou, vendo os anciões trocarem um breve olhar conspiratório.

_"E acreditem, senhores, quando falamos que será amplamente divulgado..."_ – Hartmann interrompeu a troca de mensagens silenciosas. – _"Não hesitarei em usar de meus contatos na Secretaria de Direitos Humanos para isso..."_.

_"Pode parecer que não fará diferença, mas vocês não podem se esquecer que fora de Hong Kong as coisas mudaram; a participação das mulheres no mundo foi alterada..."_ – o rapaz continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – _"As repercussões da decisão de vocês pode__m__ ser muito maior__es__ do que imaginam..."_.

_"Esclareça o que quer dizer com isso, Xiao Lang."_ – Jun Tai comandou, parecendo, pela primeira vez em todas aquelas intermináveis semanas, preocupado.

_"A maior parte das empresas Europeias e Americanas com as quais temos negócios tem mulheres em seus altos escalões: Gerentes, Diretoras, Vice Presidentes, Presidentes..."_ – controlou a vontade de rir ao ver os _velhos_ exibirem uma careta. Quão atrasados eles poderiam ser? – _"Isso, inevitavelmente, faria o valor das ações das Empresas Li despencarem nas principais Bolsas de Valores ao redor do mundo. E acabaria sendo refletido no valor das nossas ações aqui em Hong Kong..."_.

_"Mas isso não pode acontecer!"_ – Jiang Chao Li, que, além de um ancião, era também o presidente das Empresas, bateu na mesa falando com voz de trovão. – _"Você tem ideia de quantas Famílias gostariam de pôr as mãos nas ações dos Li?"_.

_"Jiang Chao..." _– Jun Tai o repreendeu, fazendo-o calar-se.

Shaoran demonstrava uma falsa tranqüilidade, enquanto observava às expressões sérias dos anciões. John, sentado ao seu lado, permanecia impassível, apenas aguardando uma reação. Qualquer que fosse.

Duas partes distintas do cérebro do rapaz digladiavam em um misto de euforia e medo. Por um lado, agora os _velhos_ os levariam a sério, por outro a resposta deles poderia não ser a desejada. Se o segundo caso se provasse verdadeiro, Mei Ling teria ainda mais problemas...

Jun Tai inspirou e expirou profundamente, fazendo o jovem prender a própria respiração.

_"O conselho dos anciões precisará deliberar sobre o assunto..."_ – declarou por fim, fazendo o coração de Shaoran palpitar. Era a primeira vez que ouvia aquela resposta.

_"Muito obrigado, Mestre Jun Tai..."_ – John prestou uma reverência, levantando-se para sair. O rosto do homem mais velho tornou-se duro em seguida enquanto encarava Shaoran.

_"Apenas não fique pensando que, _se _acolhermos Mei Ling e __o__ bebê na família, você se verá livre do assunto, meu jovem..."_ – apontou seriamente um dedo na direção dele. – _"Uma vez que se envolveu nisto, será sobre seus ombros que mais pesará a nossa decisão..."_ – advertiu, vendo-o prestar uma reverência e, sem falar nada, sair da sala acompanhando o cunhado.

* * *

Sakura olhava para os livros na prateleira da livraria, sem realmente enxergá-los. Sua mente vagava entre imagens que, desde a tarde anterior, flutuavam diante de seus olhos.

Uma cerejeira... Uma chave mágica... Uma fada... _"Ou seria... _um_ fada? Há masculino para fada?'_, perguntou-se, fazendo uma nota mental sobre aquele assunto. _'Mas como posso desenvolver a ideia?'_.

Meneou a cabeça, dispersando os pensamentos e olhou as horas no relógio do celular. O senhor Morioka logo estaria passando ali para buscá-la e ela ainda não havia comprado nada.

Passeando pelos corredores, começou a mexer em seu celular e abriu uma foto que Shaoran havia lhe enviado na qual segurava no colo a filha da prima, uma bebezinha linda de rosto rosado e um montinho negro de cabelo. Ele dissera que o nome da menina era _Huajin_ e que significava _Flor Perfeita_; Sakura obviamente não disse nada, mas considerara o nome um tanto curioso e se perguntava se havia algum outro significado para sua escolha. Suspirando pesadamente, contornou carinhosamente, com a ponta dos dedos, o rosto do chinês.

_'Faz vinte e três dias... faltam mais vinte e quatro...'_, pensou, espantada de como sua mente fazia rapidamente os cálculos referentes aos dias que haviam passado separados.

Parecia ter sido há tanto tempo a última vez que ouvira a voz dele e uma eternidade desde que o havia visto. Era uma sucessão de segundos, minutos, horas e dias vazios que não pareciam ter fim.

_'Ah!... Isso não é bom...'_, suspirou ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Se a ausência dele tivera aquele efeito nela em uma situação temporária, o que faria quando ele voltasse para Hong Kong em definitivo? Só de pensar naquilo ela sentia uma dor tão forte em seu peito que a deixava com vontade de chorar...

_'Não! Não posso ficar assim...'_, disse a si mesma, tentando acalmar o coração que batia sincopado.

Tinha que reagir! Não podia ficar parada, apenas assistindo enquanto o amor de sua vida ia embora. Porque, chegara num ponto em que não conseguiria mais ignorar a situação. Ele _iria _embora. E ela tinha que lidar com duas opções: ou se conformava com a separação e desistia do chinês de uma vez por todas... Ou se preparava para segui-lo aonde quer que ele fosse...

E, não importava como olhava para aquela questão, não tinha intenção de deixá-lo sair de sua vida...

_'Mas o que eu posso fazer?'_, indagou-se, franzindo a testa. Havia pouco que pudesse fazer no momento, mas era naquele pouco que precisava se concentrar. Ao pensar nisso, deu-se conta que, realizando seus desejos, a primeira barreira que enfrentaria seria a do idioma...

Com isso em mente, aproximou-se da seção em que estavam localizados os cursos de idioma e, visando o material para _"aprender a falar mandarim"_, selecionou alguns títulos e dicionários.

Enquanto esperava na fila do caixa, pensava na loucura que era aquela ideia, quando não sabia exatamente o que Shaoran sentia por ela, mas não desanimou.

_'Eu sei que ele se sente atraído por mim...'_, lembrou-se dos diversos beijos apaixonados que trocaram e da forma como ele a olhara naquela tarde de chuva sob o Pinguim Real, sentindo o coração acelerar. _'A partir de agora, chega de ser Sakura boazinha!'_, tomou uma decisão.

"Eu o farei se apaixonar por mim..." – murmurou abrindo um sorriso radiante. – "_Zettai!_"

* * *

Yamazato saiu da piscina do Country Club e jogou o cabelo para trás, gingando levemente enquanto seguia até a espreguiçadeira em que deixara suas coisas. As férias de verão estavam quase no fim, embora tivessem se arrastado e faltava pouco mais de uma semana para setembro agora. Ela tentava aproveitar aquele tempo. Observou os grupos espalhados ao redor da piscina com estranhamento. Havia algo incômodo no ar naquela tarde, se ao menos conseguisse identificar o quê...

"Bom dia, Akio!" – Hikari se aproximou, colocando a bolsa que carregava na cadeira ao lado da que a ruiva utilizava.

"Há quanto tempo, Hikari..." – falou observando bem a loura. Ela estava mais magra que o normal e um tanto pálida, como se tivesse acabado de se recuperar de alguma doença. – "Você está bem?".

"Estive doente, mas melhorei, obrigada..." – sorriu fracamente se sentando e começando a passar protetor solar nos braços, rosto e ombros, logo mudando de assunto. – "E como você tem passado?".

"Eu estou bem, apesar de tudo... você sabe..." – deu de ombros, vendo-a assentir levemente.

"Sim, eu fiquei chocada quando soube que a Kinomoto é..." – começou, sendo interrompida.

"Sim, eu sei..." – a ruiva olhou ao redor, certificando-se que ninguém estava por perto. – "Mas você só pode começar a imaginar a minha surpresa quando _ela_ apareceu lá em casa acompanhando a avó...".

"Realmente..." – ajeitou um chapéu na cabeça e se deitou preguiçosamente sob o sol. As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas sentindo o calor do início de mais um dia de verão, até Hikari voltar a falar. – "E como ficaram as coisas entre vocês no colégio?" – indagou curiosa, fazendo Yamazato respirar profundamente fazendo uma pequena careta.

"Confesso que estava bastante preocupada com isso..." – virou o rosto para encarar a loura e encolheu os ombros. – "Mas, no final das contas, a Kinomoto não deu a mínima para a situação e continuamos apenas ignorando uma à outra sempre que possível...".

Ao ouvir aquilo, Hikari se sentou com uma expressão de espanto no rosto e encarou a ruiva.

"Como assim continuam apenas ign-..." – foi cortada quando alguém apareceu entre as duas cadeiras.

"Bom dia, garotas!" – Akami se inclinou sobre elas com um sorriso no rosto. – "Nossa, Hikari, você sumiu... achei que tinha sido abduzida ou algo assim...".

"Ah, não... eu estive de cama por causa de uma pneum-..." – não conseguiu terminar.

"Certo, certo..." – voltou-se para Akio. – "Você já tem o que usar na festa da Inoue?" – indagou, fazendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos. – "Porque eu estava planejando ir fazer compras mais tarde...".

"Eu nem sabia que ela estava dando uma festa..." – ficou pensativa e estreitou os olhos. – "Parando para pensar agora, não recebo convites para festa alguma há uma semana..." – comentou distraidamente.

"Bem, talvez..." – Akami começou com um tom meio indeciso, atraindo os dois pares de olhos sobre si, mas não disse mais nada.

"_Talvez_ o quê, Akami?" – Akio a incitou, curiosamente.

"Sim, não nos deixe no suspense..." – Hikari completou, sentindo-se meio entediada.

"É que eu tenho ouvido algumas pessoas comentarem a respeito da _sua_ situação por aí..." – desviou o olhar passando a mão nos curtos cabelos negros.

"Como isso é possível? Apenas meia dúzia de pessoas tomou conhecimento do que estava acontecendo antes de tudo ser resolvido..." – a ruiva se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Aquela sensação estranha se tornando mais forte conforme ia tomando consciência dos olhares à distância voltados para ela.

"Eu também ouvi alguém comentando algo sobre a _Kinomoto_..." – Akami deu de ombros como quem menciona o tempo. Akio estreitou os olhos, fixando-os sobre a morena.

"Quando você ouviu isso?" – quis saber, desconfiada.

"Acho que foi na semana passada, na festa dos irmãos Nagai..." – suspirou, olhando para a ruiva. – "Acho que você foi meio ingênua ao acreditar que ela não sairia por aí espalhando as novidades...".

"E eu não acredito que a Kinomoto tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso..." – Hikari disse tranquilamente, voltando a se recostar sobre a cadeira e ajeitando o chapéu. Yamazato manteve-se em silêncio, com os olhos voltados para o 'vazio'.

"E por que não?" – Akami a encarou com um ar desdenhoso.

"Primeiro: porque as únicas pessoas que Kinomoto deve conhecer e que frequentam o Country Club, além de nós, são Daidouji e Hiiragizawa..." – começou, tranquilamente. – "E duvido que aqueles dois saiam comentando esse tipo de coisa por aí..." – começou a mexer em sua bolsa. – "Segundo: porque simplesmente não é do feitio da Kinomoto..." – pegou uma lixa de unha.

"Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?" – Akami estreitou os olhos, encarando a loura com frieza. – "Por acaso virou amiguinha da Kinomoto agora, Takada?"

"Não, eu apenas sei que ela não dá a mínima para coisas como _status_ e influência..." – começou a polir a unha despreocupadamente. – "Caso contrário já teríamos descoberto de quem ela é neta há muito tempo...".

A morena olhou de soslaio para Akio que continuava em silêncio, e com os olhos fendidos tão estreitamente que quase pareciam fechados, a encarar alguma coisa que não estava ali. A ruiva detestava ter que admitir aquilo, mas Hikari tinha razão.

_'Se Kinomoto fosse espalhar a história por aí, começaria pelo colégio; mas, depois do dia em que formamos o grupo organizador da viagem, ela nunca mais nem tocou no assunto...',_ seu olhar se voltou lentamente para Akami. _'Além disso...'_, a morena não teria como saber, uma vez que estivera tão distante ultimamente e, também, porque Kinomoto não fizera estardalhaço sobre o assunto, mas... _'_Ela_ está em Kyoto há três semanas...'_.

Na verdade, a ruiva nem imaginaria aquilo caso a jovem de olhos verdes não a tivesse avisado pessoalmente no último dia de aula. _'E o único motivo para ela ter feito isso foi por estarmos trabalhando juntas...'_.

"O que você acha disso, Akio?" - indagou Akami um tanto ansiosa.

"Eu acho que preciso ter uma conversinha com a Kinomoto..." – disse a ruiva num tom de voz inexpressivo. Aparentemente aquela era a resposta que a garota queria ouvir, pois abriu um sorriso e suspirou antes de dizer:

"É uma pena que você não vá à festa da Inoue... Pelo jeito terei que fazer compras sozinha..." - e, despedindo-se, afastou-se.

O silêncio se estendeu ali por alguns minutos enquanto o significado do que acontecera se revelava. Por fim, Hikari suspirou pesadamente, trazendo fim à tensão que se formara.

"Eu não sei o que ela planeja, mas eu tomaria cuidado com Akami se fosse você..." – e, pela segunda vez em minutos, Akio viu-se obrigada a concordar com a loura ao seu lado.

* * *

Shaoran encarava o teto de seu quarto na mansão, aproveitando a quietude. Agora que o caso de Mei Ling havia sido, parcialmente, resolvido e ela e a filha estavam devidamente alojadas na casa da família, ele podia finalmente descansar um pouco. Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo-se livre para, pela primeira vez desde que chegara a Hong Kong, pensar em algo que não fosse a prima sem se sentir culpado... E sabia muito bem em quem queria passar seu tempo pensando dali em diante...

_Sakura..._

Um sorriso gentil se apossou de seus lábios e um sentimento morno se espalhou em seu peito, como um bálsamo que é jogado sobre uma ferida. Dentro de uma semana estaria em Tomoeda outra vez e ele mal podia esperar para vê-la. Queria estar com ela, abraçá-la e beijá-la... Beijá-la...

Fechou os olhos pensando, mais uma vez, naquele momento específico, perdido no tempo, em que ela o beijara no aeroporto. Aquela única lembrança dera-lhe forças para superar aqueles dias infernais de verão... A lembrança e a esperança que brotava em seu peito com o significado que insistia em dar àquele beijo.

_'Como ela vai agir quando nos reencontrarmos?'_, indagava-se, imaginando se ela pensava nele também. Entretanto, mais importante do que como ela reagiria, era... _'O que devo fazer?'_.

Se ele tinha certeza de algo, era que precisava se declarar para Sakura. Dizer que a amava... Uma porção de ideias começou a se formar em sua mente; planos e mais planos que tinham um único objetivo.

"E tem que ser perfeito!" – murmurou abrindo lentamente um sorriso enquanto se deixava envolver pelas imagens que se formavam em sua mente.

* * *

Sakura passara todo aquele dia em um estado de inquietação e ansiedade que não se comparava a nada que já tivesse sentido antes. E tudo por causa de quatro palavrinhas que recebera em uma mensagem de manhã bem cedo: _"Estou voltando para casa..."_. Simples assim. Quatro dias antes do previsto e ela passara o dia todo oscilando entre o nervosismo e a animação. O fato de ter recebido a mensagem enquanto ela mesma se encontrava a caminho de Tomoeda pareceu-lhe coisa do destino.

Havia algo a incomodando, entretanto. Desde o recebimento daquela mensagem não tivera mais notícias dele. Indagara sobre o horário em que ele estaria embarcando e o horário em que chegaria à Narita, mas ambas as perguntas seguiam sem resposta, fazendo-a quase subir pelas paredes do sobrado amarelo.

Havia tentado distrair sua mente durante o dia limpando o quintal e ajeitando o espaço onde seria colocada a casinha para o cachorro que comprara de Isamu. Passara alguns minutos tentando decidir que nome daria ao filhote... sem muito sucesso. Também fez um bolo, organizou seu material para a volta às aulas, escutou os CDs e completou alguns dos exercícios escritos do curso de mandarim. Ah, sim, e também trabalhou em mais algumas ideias do romance que vinha escrevendo. Fizera tudo isso, mas sem conseguir parar de se preocupar por um único momento. E pelas últimas duas horas e meia olhava vagamente para a televisão, desviando o olhar para o relógio a cada cinco minutos e ligando para o apartamento de Shaoran a cada quarto de hora.

Neste estado de apreensão, Sakura não saberia dizer quando foi, exatamente, que adormeceu. Ali mesmo, deitada no sofá... Mas não era surpresa que seu sono não fosse exatamente sossegado.

A próxima coisa que ela se lembraria daquela tarde seria a sensação estranha que a faria acordar. O desconforto que parecia fechar a sua garganta, o coração acelerado, a visão turva. Seu corpo estava gelado, pois ela suava frio. Sentiu tontura e um forte enjoo quando tentou se sentar...

Braços e pernas fraquejaram e ela nada pôde fazer enquanto sentia seu corpo ir ao chão. Sentia as batidas do coração ainda mais fortes, mas não sabia dizer o quanto daquela força se devia ao mal-estar e o quanto era causado pelo desespero que a dominava. Queria gritar, chamar por alguém, por ajuda, mesmo que não tivesse ninguém em casa, mas sua voz simplesmente não saía. As lágrimas quentes começaram a rolar por seu rosto gelado.

Foi quando percebeu que havia algo sob suas costas, machucando-a: o telefone sem-fio caíra no chão junto com ela. Com um esforço fenomenal, ela conseguiu se virar o suficiente para pegá-lo e, sem pensar, apertou o botão de rediscagem, rezando para que alguém atendesse.

O telefone tocou uma vez... duas vezes... três vezes... e Sakura já sentia as esperanças abandonando-a, conforme sua cabeça ficava cada vez mais leve e vazia...

_"Alô, residência dos Li..."_ – veio a voz distante no outro lado da linha. – _"Shaoran Li falando..."_.

"Sha... S-Shaoran..." – Sakura rouquejou, encontrando forças que ela não sabia possuir. – "M-me ajuda..." – articulou antes de perder a consciência...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Espaço da Revisora: _**Cacetada... Contive-me horrores para terminar de revisar antes de escrever minha opinião, e não tem jeito, vou ter que começar do final.

Bru, sua revisora está indignada pelo fato de não ter sido avisada que você terminaria o capítulo dessa maneira. Esqueceu a minha idade? Quer me matar do coração? Isso não se faz, e se avia, manda logo o capítulo 21, porque eu não vou agüentar tanto stress.

Vou esquecer por um segundo esse final do mal, para comentar o capítulo. Gostei de tudo. Syaoran foi um jogador de pôquer ao criar uma estratégia quanto à Mei Ling e a filha e sair vencedor, mas o tom de ameaça do ancião, fez-me parar para pensar que as coisas não serão fáceis para ele no futuro.

Adorei a inclusão dos personagens de diversos mangás, meu casal preferido, Mitsuki e Takuto. Ah como Full Moon deveria ter uma sequência, virar um dorama, sei lá, preciso ver aquele final mais completo.

Voltando ao final... Você não vai ser uma autora muito má, não é? Fala sério? Você como escritora não acha que já colocou muitas dificuldades na relação mais que conturbada desse casal? Não seja uma menina má, e pensa e repensa muito bem no que você irá fazer, ok?

Espero que o pessoal não enfarte com esse final.

Beijos e até o próximo (e que seja logo)

Rô

* * *

**_N/A – _**_Aiya!_ Como prometido, aqui está o capítulo 20 de **_Suteki da nee_**, não que alguém tenha passado o feriado todo na frente do computador esperando o alerta de atualização ou algo parecido... Considerando o número desanimador de reviews que recebi, me pergunto se alguém ainda lê essa _joça_... mas... Seguindo em frente:

Acharam estranho os comentários da revisora terem aparecido antes das minhas notas? Bem, eu os achei tão engraçados _(e foi mal não ter avisado, Rô!)_ que decidi trocar a ordem, por hoje. Sei que vocês devem estar... ahm... aflitos? Furiosos? Sem palavras talvez por causa do jeito que o capítulo terminou, mas... hei... é um ponto crítico! E temos que saber aproveitar os pontos críticos da história para manter o IBOPE, certo?

Quanto ao próximo capítulo, bem... vou fazer um acordo com vocês _(roubando a sua ideia, Cherry-sama)_: Posso postar o capítulo 21 no dia 12 de outubro... SE até lá eu receber, digamos, 15 reviews? E não reclamem porque eu estou sendo boazinha! Podia pedir mais... Caso contrário, a data de postagem do **_SDNEE_** será dia 15 de novembro (Proclamação da República). Sim, outro feriado... O que há comigo e feriados? Eu fico feliz em feriados, ora!

Por enquanto é só! Fiquem bem e até o próximo capítulo!

_Abraços,_

**_Yoru._**_ (01/09/2011, 18:27h. "Mesmo que as lágrimas caiam agora, eu vou sorrir mais tarde..."_ (I will... forget you... - CNBlue).

* * *

**_Informações:_**

1) _Shinkansen_ – trem-bala japonês, atinge a velocidade de até 300km/h. Aliás, o período de viagem de Tokyo a Kyoto, via _shinkansen_, com a menor quantidade de paradas, é de 2 horas e 20 minutos, aproximadamente.

2) _Tanabata_ – tradicional "Festival das Estrelas", que acontece durante o verão.

3) Templo Yasaka, Estação Keihan e Rio Kamo – são lugares reais na cidade de Kyoto. As referências dadas neste capítulo podem ser confirmadas no site (web(ponto)kyoto-inet(ponto)or(ponto)jp/org/yasaka/english/index(ponto)html).

4) _yukata_ – _kimono_ leve, usado durante o verão.

5) _tanzaku – tiras de papel, em que são escritos desejos, e que são amarrados em árvores ou enfeites de bambu em certos festivais._

6) _Orihime e Kengyu_ – personagens da lenda que deu origem ao _Tanabata_, correspondem às estrelas _Vega_ e _Altair_: dois amantes que por abandonarem seus deveres foram separados e só podem se encontrar uma vez por ano.

7) Kokoro no Hon – Fanfic de CCS escrito por KayJuli. Um dos melhores fanfics que já tive o prazer de ler em toda minha experiência. Infelizmente o fic está parado há algum tempo, mas ainda tenho esperanças de que vai ser concluído...

8) _Yosenabe_ – Prato típico de Kyoto à base de legumes, peixe e frango cozidos.

9) _Zettai_ – algo definitivo, certo, perfeito. Pode ser usado como advérbio, adquirindo o sentido de "Definitivamente!".

– Apenas como curiosidade (já que não precisei usar a informação): o nome da avó da Sakura é _Haruko Amamiya_.

Com relação aos antigos colegas de classe e conhecidos de Sakura, peguei-os emprestados de outros mangás (portanto** não me pertencem** í_ì) como informado a seguir: _Sawako Kuronuma, Shôta Kazehaya e Ryu Sanada (Kimi ni todoke); Atsushi Otani e Risa Koizumi (Lovely Complex); Meiko Akizuki, Satoshi Miwa e Shinichi Namura (Marmalade Boy); Hikaru Shidou, Fuu Hououji (Magic Knight Rayearth); Mitsuki Koyama e Takuto Kira (Full Moon wo Sagashite). , Isso foi só uma participação especial, então não considero o fanfic como um __crossover._


	21. Everything I say to you comes out wrong

**_Subtítulo: _**_"__Tudo o que falo para você sai errado", _da música **Why don't you & I, **interpretada por**_Santana (feat. Alex Band)_****_._**

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
**_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Capítulo Vinte e Um  
**_Everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong_**

Havia algo quase mágico na sensação de chegar em casa depois de um longo dia de viagem. Ao menos era o que Shaoran sentia ao parar em frente à porta de seu apartamento e procurar as chaves. Havia sido cansativo passar por todas aquelas escalas, mas valera a pena ter mudado a data de sua passagem para voltar um pouco antes. Assim poderia aproveitar os últimos dias das férias de verão ao lado de Sakura.

Suspirou de contentamento ao empurrar a porta para entrar. O ar no apartamento estava abafado e com um odor distinto, próprio de ambientes que permaneceram fechados por tempo demais, mas nunca a frase "Lar, doce lar" fizera tanto sentido para ele. Abriu as janelas, deixando o ar circular, e jogou-se no sofá para descansar por um instante.

As malas estavam em um canto da sala e ali ficariam até que se sentisse disposto a dar um jeito nelas. Naquele momento ele ansiava por um bom banho e algumas horas de descanso. Levantou-se, fazendo um grande esforço, e se encaminhou para fora da sala com passos arrastados. Tinha que ligar para a mãe, avisando que chegara bem. Também queria ligar para Sakura...

_'Talvez eu passe lá mais tarde...'_, pensava quando o telefone começou a tocar.

"Ah, droga..." – murmurou um pouco mal-humorado. Queria refrescar-se, descansar... Por um instante cogitou não atender, mas deu meia-volta e retirou o aparelho da base antes que tocasse pela quarta vez.

"Alô, residência dos Li..." – respondeu automaticamente. – "Shaoran Li falando...".

_"Sha... S-Shaoran..."_ – ouviu a voz de Sakura do outro lado em um sussurro sofrido que o deixou em alerta imediatamente. – _"M-me ajuda..."_ – e um baque surdo.

"Sakura?" – chamou-a sem ouvir resposta. – "Sakura! SAKURA!" – apertou com mais força o aparelho nas mãos, ouvindo atentamente o outro lado da linha. A ligação não havia sido cortada, mas ninguém respondia por mais que chamasse.

O mais rápido que ele pôde, saiu correndo do apartamento e, não encontrando o elevador em seu andar, desceu os sete andares pela escada de incêndio, ganhando a rua em um ritmo frenético.

A casa dos Kinomoto ficava a uns quinze minutos de caminhada do seu apartamento, atravessando o parque, mas, de alguma forma, ele conseguiu fazer aquele percurso em menos de cinco. Chegou em frente ao sobrado amarelo esbaforido e desesperado.

"Sakura!" – gritou já abrindo o portão e começando a bater na porta com a mesma força de seu coração.

Sem esperar por resposta, deu a volta na casa e chegou ao quintal dos fundos onde, para seu alívio, encontrou a porta de vidro destrancada.

"Sakura!" – chamou mais uma vez, entrando sem cerimônia e atravessando a cozinha. – "Sak..." – congelou momentaneamente na porta da sala.

Ali, caída no chão, pálida como um fantasma, estava a garota.

"Não..." – murmurou, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado com a respiração entrecortada. Encontrou imediatamente a pulsação dela, percebendo, também, que ela respirava, mas estava desacordada. – "Sakura, acorde!" – sacudiu-a de leve. – "Por favor, abra os olhos e fale comigo..." – pediu com a voz embargada e suplicante, abraçando-a e puxando-a para seu colo.

Notou, com apreensão, o rosto dela ganhar um pouco de cor enquanto os olhos esmeralda pestanejavam repetidamente, segundos antes de se abrirem.

_'Graças a Deus!'_, sentiu-se subitamente fraco com o corpo todo tremendo enquanto lágrimas de alívio escorriam por seu rosto. Encostou a fronte na curva do pescoço de Sakura, permanecendo ali por diversos segundos. Tinha que se controlar e se manter calmo.

"Sh-Shaoran?" – ela o chamou, a voz fraca. Ele se ergueu encarando-a com os lábios levemente curvados em um sorriso. Ainda estava preocupado, mas, por ora, ela estava bem.

"Sim..." – encontrou os olhos verdes dos quais tivera tanta saudade e o rosto adorado, um pouco mais corado que minutos atrás. _'Não era assim que eu imaginava nosso reencontro...'_, suspirou pesadamente, balançando a cabeça para espantar as lágrimas que ameaçavam voltar aos seus olhos.

"Você cortou o cabelo..." – ela comentou, erguendo a mão e tocando a ponta dos fios rebeldes. Ele riu nervosamente.

"Cortei, mas posso deixar crescer de novo, se você quiser..." – ela meneou a cabeça, negando.

"Ficou bom assim..." – esboçou um sorriso. – "Uhm... Shaoran, você não vai me soltar?" – perguntou um pouco sem graça, vendo-o inspirar com força antes de se erguer com ela ainda nos braços, carregando-a para o sofá.

"Como você está se sentindo?" – indagou, abaixando-se e pegando o telefone que estava no chão.

"Um pouco dolorida..." – respondeu mexendo devagar os braços e as pernas antes de se recostar preguiçosamente. – "Um pouco cansada, também...".

"O que aconteceu, exatamente?" – quis saber, sentando-se ao lado dela com o telefone ainda na mão. Cogitava chamar um táxi e levá-la ao médico.

Sakura desviou o olhar, ficando pensativa. Aquela situação toda era preocupante. Já fazia algum tempo desde que sentira aquela tontura e fraqueza pela última vez, mas nunca chegara a perder a consciência antes. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas também não seria justo deixar Shaoran mais preocupado do que já estava.

"Não sei dizer..." – começou encolhendo os ombros e se voltando para encará-lo. – "Mas já estou bem melhor..." – sorriu vendo um olhar desconfiado surgir na face do rapaz. Ficou séria por um instante, levando a mão ao estômago, assustando-o. – "Puxa, estou com uma fome!" – declarou, fazendo-o relaxar. Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, suspirando e abrindo um sorriso.

"Então vamos dar uma olhada no que tem para comer..." – levantou-se, parando diante dela. – "Tem certeza que está bem?".

"Estou sim..." – garantiu, fitando-o diretamente. Shaoran, então, estendeu a mão, puxando-a devagar.

"Falando em jantar, onde está o seu pai?" – perguntou, andando de mãos dadas ao lado dela até a cozinha. Ela riu divertidamente.

"Está numa reunião da Universidade..." – explicou olhando para a mão dos dois unidas e abrindo um sorriso. – "O que você quer comer?".

"Deixa comigo... você vai ficar só me fazendo companhia..." – puxou-a até uma das cadeiras e a fez se sentar.

"Mas..." – foi interrompida quando ele pousou o indicador nos lábios rosados.

"Nada de _mas_..." – sorriu, arregaçando mangas imaginárias. – "Vamos pôr a mão na massa e preparar algo bem gostoso..." – começou a investigar o que tinha na geladeira e nos armários enquanto decidia o que fazer, sob o olhar atencioso da japonesa.

Em poucos minutos iniciaram uma conversa leve. Eles tinham muito o que conversar e muitas novidades para pôr em dia.

* * *

Shaoran pegou o telefone e sentou-se perto da janela, observando a lua já alta no céu. Era tarde, mas se recusou a sair do sobrado amarelo antes que Fujitaka voltasse para casa, por mais que Sakura insistisse que estava bem. Suspirando profundamente, ao mesmo tempo em que se preparava mentalmente para a bronca que viria a seguir, telefonou para Hong Kong.

_"Residência dos Li, boa noite! Posso ajudá-lo?"_ – ouviu a voz de um dos criados.

_"Boa noite. Aqui é Xiao Lang Li, gostaria de falar com minha mãe..."_ – solicitou, ouvindo o criado pedir que aguardasse um minuto.

_"Xiao Lang! O que aconteceu? Faz horas que estou tentando ligar para você! Não vai me dizer que só chegou em casa agora..." _– a mulher disparou assim que pegou o telefone. – _"Faz ideia do quanto estávamos preocupados? Por que não nos ligou mais cedo?"_ – continuou com o interrogatório sem nem ao menos tomar fôlego.

_"Sinto muito, _mama_..."_ – a seriedade em sua voz fez com que a zanga da mãe desse lugar a preocupação.

_"Você está bem, meu filho?"._

Shaoran logo explicou o que havia acontecido mais cedo. Sentia-se fraco só de lembrar daquilo. Queria poder esquecer tudo o que passara por sua cabeça naqueles poucos minutos entre o telefonema e o momento em que a viu recobrar os sentidos em seus braços. Nunca se sentira tão assustado em toda sua vida.

_"Sei que devia ter ligado antes, mas..."_ – suspirou com o peso dos acontecimentos do dia sobre os ombros. Embora, com o passar das horas, Sakura parecesse totalmente recuperada, sem nem dar indícios de ter passado mal, Shaoran ainda tinha dúvidas sobre ter feito a coisa certa ao decidir não levá-la ao médico quando ela afirmara estar melhor.

_"Sim, devia..."_ – Yelan disse apaziguadora. – _"Mas entendo porque não o fez... era muita coisa em que pensar..."._

_"E como estão as coisas por aí?" _– mudou de assunto. – _"Como está Mei Ling?"_

_"Poderia estar melhor..."_ – ela respondeu irritada.

_"Mas eu acabei de sair daí!"_ – não conseguia acreditar que já estivessem arrumando problemas para a prima.

_"Os anciões apenas esperaram você embarcar para colocarem as mangas de fora..." _– comentou impaciente. – _"A pediatra de Hua Jing recomendou colocá-la na natação para..."_.

_"Natação com essa idade?"_ – estranhou a ideia.

_"Sim; aparentemente, ajuda a estimular o desenvolvimento mental... Não vou discutir com a médica..."_ – explicou rapidamente. – _"De qualquer forma, ela não teve autorização para inscrever a menina, porque a decisão não passou por você..."_.

_"Isso é um absurdo! O que eu posso fazer estando no Japão?"_ – indagou, sentindo uma pontada de dor de cabeça. – _"Além disso, Mei Ling não precisa ficar me consultando para decidir o que é melhor para a filha _dela_!"_.

_"Aparentemente, quando você se responsabilizou pelo bem-estar delas perante os anciões, isso significou que também tomaria as decisões por elas..."_ – ela suspirou. Aquela ideia não era nada animadora.

_"E o que podemos fazer sobre isso?"_ – ele quis saber em meio a um bocejo, estava realmente esgotado pelos acontecimentos do dia.

_"John está trabalhando em uma solução. Disse que ligaria para você amanhã..."_ – ela respondeu. – _"Não se preocupe tanto com isso, Xiao Lang... Daremos um jeito!"_.

_"Espero que sim..." – _recostou-se olhando o céu noturno. – _"De qualquer forma, estou muito cansado para pensar em alguma solução agora..."_.

_"Entendo... Tenha uma boa noite, meu filho!"_ – despediu-se carinhosa.

_"Boa noite, _mama_!"_ – respondeu antes de desligar.

Com a cabeça cheia de problemas, decidiu tomar aquele merecido banho e recolher-se antes que acabasse dormindo ali mesmo onde estava.

* * *

"Eu percebi que alguém estava sendo paparicada hoje..." – Tomoyo comentou com um sorriso provocador assim que ela e Sakura ficaram sozinhas ao término do primeiro dia de aula.

"Sim, e isto, sinceramente, está começando a me incomodar!" – a outra suspirou, fazendo a jovem de olhos ametista se espantar.

"Do que você está falando?" – indagou, vendo Sakura se sentar sob uma árvore no pátio do colégio e juntando-se a ela. – "Quem não quer ser paparicado desse jeito?".

"Não é bem isso, Tomoyo..." – sorriu timidamente. – "Shaoran é um doce; e tem sido tão carinhoso e atencioso, mas..." – fez uma leve careta. – "Mas eu tenho a impressão de que ele está agindo assim só para ficar de olho em mim...".

"Por que você diz isso?" – notou que Sakura se encolhia levemente, demonstrando certo desconforto. – "O que aconteceu?".

Completamente sem jeito, Sakura explicou à amiga o que ocorrera cinco dias atrás e, que desde então, Shaoran a vinha tratando como uma boneca de porcelana.

"Você está louca, Sakura?" – Tomoyo se levantou, exasperada. – "Como é que, em uma situação dessas, naquele momento, você acabou ligando justamente para o Shaoran?" – cruzou os braços encarando-a seriamente. – "E se ele não estivesse em casa?".

"Você acha que eu já não pensei nisso, Tomoyo?" – Sakura se ergueu também, parando diante da morena. – "Sei o que você está pensando... e, sim, é verdade que em uma situação normal Shaoran seria a primeira pessoa a quem eu recorreria a procura de ajuda..." – constatou os fatos, fazendo a outra arregalar os olhos. – "Mas, neste caso, garanto que não foi proposital..." – passou as mãos pelos cabelos, puxando-os para trás e tentando se acalmar. – "Eu estava quase desmaiando e, em um ato de desespero, apertei o botão de rediscagem do telefone..." – voltou a se sentar e começou a brincar com a grama aos seus pés. – "Aconteceu de eu ter ligado para o apartamento de Shaoran um pouco mais cedo..." – e encarou a morena fazendo questão de enfatizar: – "...porque eu sabia que ele chegaria naquele dia...".

Tomoyo se sentou novamente e segurou firmemente ambas as mãos da amiga.

"Desculpe por ter me descontrolado, mas só de pensar no que..." – não completou a frase, com uma expressão de sofrimento no rosto.

"Eu entendo... e eu sou a primeira a admitir que foi muita sorte tê-lo encontrado em casa naquele momento..." – suspirou pensativa.

"Isso já tinha acontecido antes?" – indagou, vendo-a hesitar.

"Eu já havia sentido tontura e fraqueza outras vezes, mas nunca cheguei a desmaiar..." – explicou seriamente. – "Tenho que descobrir porque isso aconteceu, Tomoyo..." – declarou decidida.

"Acho que é a decisão mais acertada..." – aprovou a iniciativa um pouco mais tranquila. – "Se quiser companhia, basta me chamar, está bem?" – trocaram um sorriso. – "Imagino o susto que Shaoran levou quando a encontrou desmaiada..." – comentou penalizada pelo rapaz.

"Bem..." – Sakura desviou o olhar com o rosto levemente ruborizado. Sentia-se incomodada por guardar com carinho na memória o momento em que acordou nos braços dele. – "Falando nele..." – viu-o se aproximar ao lado de Eriol. Ela notou imediatamente o olhar sério nos olhos castanhos que a observavam com cautela.

"Então foi aqui que elas se esconderam..." – o inglês comentou, brincalhão, vendo-as se levantarem.

"Como está se sentindo?" – Shaoran indagou, acariciando de leve seu rosto.

"Eu estou bem..." – afirmou, tentando dissipar a nuvem de preocupação que cobria os orbes profundos do chinês. Aquilo era outra coisa que vinha deixando-a tremendamente incomodada: o ar desassossegado que parecia acompanhá-lo o tempo todo ultimamente. E, mesmo sentindo que nem sempre era por sua causa, doía-lhe saber que tirava, de alguma forma, a tranquilidade dele. – "É sério..." – sorriu, vendo-o retribuir.

"Sakura, a Yamazato estava procurando por ti..." – Eriol avisou, interrompendo a troca de olhares dos amigos.

"Eu sei, fiquei de encontrá-la na biblioteca após as aulas, mas não quis deixar Tomoyo sozinha..." – piscou para a morena com um sorriso de cumplicidade. – "Agora que chegaram, eu já vou... Até amanhã!" – despediu-se, alegremente começando a se afastar.

"Ah, espera! Eu vou com você..." – Shaoran apressou-se, fazendo-a parar para encará-lo. Ele acenou para Eriol e Tomoyo e se aproximou dela.

"Shaoran..." – ela franziu a testa, mas ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de defesa.

"Sim, estou preocupado, mas não estou tentando _bancar a babá_..." – garantiu, recebendo um olhar desconfiado. – "Eu tenho que falar com você..." – declarou um tanto agitado. Ela concordou levemente com a cabeça.

"Sobre o quê?" – perguntou curiosamente, enquanto começavam a caminhar de volta ao prédio da escola.

"Sobre o próximo sábado..." – disse, recebendo um olhar confuso. – "Eu gostaria de levá-la para jantar..." – esclareceu, vendo-a esboçar um sorriso.

"Se era isso, por que não falou antes?" – indagou, olhando-o carinhosamente. – "Não precisava fazer todo esse mistério...".

Ele parou de caminhar e segurou-a pelo braço, suspirando profundamente com um olhar no rosto de quem sabia não ter sido compreendido. A forma com que os olhos âmbares se prenderam às joias esmeralda fez com que Sakura se esquecesse de respirar. Shaoran queria que a garota compreendesse que aquele não seria um jantar como os que eles já tiveram antes: aquilo seria um encontro! Abriu a boca para falar, mas...

"Ah, você está indo para a biblioteca também, Sakura?" – Yamazaki se aproximou dos dois com passos apressados. – "Puxa, achei que estivesse atrasado, mas se você ainda está aqui...".

"Isso apenas quer dizer que estamos os dois atrasados, Yamazaki..." – Sakura disse um pouco sem jeito e olhou para Shaoran. – "Não se preocupe, estou livre no sábado... Conversamos melhor sobre isso outra hora..." – acenou para ele, afastando-se ao lado do rapaz de olhos pequenos.

* * *

Fujitaka se encaminhou para o quintal dos fundos secando as mãos e ouvindo a filha rir e esbravejar ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas que coisa! Espere um pouco!" – a garota dizia, abaixada ao lado de uma casinha de cachorro com o pacote de ração nas mãos enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, colocar a comida na tigela. – "Pare com isso!" – levantou-se, quando o filhote tentou subir no seu colo para alcançar o pacote de comida.

"Ele é cheio de energia, não?" – o homem comentou controlando-se para não rir da situação.

"Não importa o que eu fale, ele simplesmente não me entende..." – ela reclamou, vendo sua mascote comer alguns dos grãos de ração que foram ao chão quando se levantou. – "E, ainda por cima, é um esfomeado!" – declarou, recebendo uma careta do cão.

"Ainda não conseguiu pensar em um nome para ele?" – viu a garota negar com a cabeça.

"Acha que é por isso que não me atende?" – indagou incerta, vendo um ar pensativo surgir no rosto do pai.

"Creio que a existência de todas as coisas esteja relacionada ao fato de serem corretamente nomeadas..." – encolheu levemente os ombros falando com um tom didático.

Sakura aproveitou para encher a vasilha de ração quando o filhote se distraiu por um instante pulando desajeitadamente na direção de Fujitaka, mas, ao ouvir o som da comida, ele voltou correndo e atacou.

"Céus, parece que não come há uma semana!" – ela meneou a cabeça vendo o filhote limpar rapidamente o prato. – "E come tão rápido que até parece ter mais de uma cabeça..." – espantou-se, fazendo Fujitaka rir.

"Então é parecido com o Cérbero, não?" – mencionou, fazendo Sakura olhar curiosamente para o cachorro.

"Cérbero..." – falou pensativa, vendo o cão, que acabara de comer e viera se sentar ao seu lado, encará-la com a cabeça levemente inclinada. – "Faria sentido, pois a mãe dele se chama Perséfone..." – voltou-se para o pai, um tanto incerta. – "Seria um bom nome?".

"Vamos testar..." – Fujitaka sugeriu, voltando-se para o filhote. – "Venha cá, Cérbero!" – chamou, fazendo-o virar a cabeça.

"Ele atende!" – Sakura sorriu animada. – "Então, seu nome é Cérbero?" – e fez uma careta. – "Mas é um nome tão feio para um filhote tão fofo!" – reclamou, desanimada.

"O que você quer fazer, então?" – o pai se sentou no degrau da varanda e começou a acariciar o filhote que tentava subir em seu colo.

Por alguns minutos Sakura ficou pensativa apenas observando o filhote que, se cansando de ser acariciado, começou a correr pelo quintal. Lentamente um sorriso se fez presente no rosto da jovem enquanto se voltava para o cão de pelos dourados.

"O nome pode ser Cérbero, mas eu o chamarei por um apelido!" – decidiu, encarando-o decididamente. – "Venha até aqui..." – falou com voz autoritária. – "Kero!".

* * *

Sakura ouviu a campainha e logo começou a correr de um lado para o outro, terminando de se arrumar. Deu uma última olhada no espelho, ajeitando o vestido branco perolado de decote canoa e fechando o bolero de manga três-quartos em organza rosa. Finalizou a maquiagem passando um brilho incolor sobre os lábios rosados, pegou sua bolsa e desceu as escadas, ouvindo as vozes dos dois homens que mais amava na vida em uma conversa engajada. Parou brevemente antes de alcançar a porta, tomando um pouco de fôlego e de coragem.

Durante toda aquela semana, controlara-se diante de Shaoran, não queria acrescentar tensão ao relacionamento deles e o rapaz já se mostrava constantemente preocupado a respeito de algo, por sentir-se culpada de tê-lo assustado com o episódio do desmaio. Mas não poderia esperar até que todos os problemas dele desaparecessem para tentar conquistá-lo e, se pretendia capturar sua atenção o bastante para isso, precisava começar logo.

"Desculpe a demora..." – adentrou a sala, parando um pouco espantada ao ver Shaoran se levantar do sofá. Ele estava vestido de forma bem informal, mas nada parecida com como geralmente se vestia quando saíam: usava uma camisa social de mangas curtas, cinza escura com listras verticais bem finas em verde claro, com os dois primeiros botões abertos; uma calça _jeans_ escura, um sapatênis simples, no tom café, e um cinto de fivela média. – "Nossa, você está muito bonito..." – falou antes que pudesse perceber, ficando levemente enrubescida.

"Você também... está muito bonita..." – ele falou, parecendo um pouco surpreso. – "Eu gosto desse vestido..." – sorriu, com um brilho revelador nos olhos âmbares que deixou Sakura animada. Aquele era o mesmo conjunto que ela usara na noite em que se beijaram pela primeira vez. – "Ah! Eu trouxe um..." – ele olhou em volta procurando por algo.

"Ali em cima do balcão..." – Fujitaka apontou em um tom de voz sério, embora seu rosto tivesse uma expressão de divertimento, fazendo-se notar pela primeira vez desde que Sakura entrara no local e deixando-os um pouco desconsertados. Sakura voltou seu olhar para o balcão do qual Shaoran pegava um arranjo de flores, antes de caminhar até ela.

"Eu as trouxe para você..." – entregou-as para ela, que estava encantada. Era um vaso quadrado de madeira com um arranjo de quatro orquídeas cujas pétalas faziam um _dégradé_ do rosa-claro ao rosa intenso, mas que tinham as pétalas centrais brancas com manchas vermelhas nas pontas.

"Shaoran..." – desviou o olhar das flores para encará-lo. Ele nunca lhe trouxera flores antes. – "São lindas!" – sorriu com o coração acelerado. _'Isso está parecendo, mais e mais, um encontro...'_, pensou ao enumerar mentalmente as razões porque ele faria isso.

"Que bom que gostou..." – sorriu com ternura. – "Podemos ir?" – indagou, olhando para o relógio.

"Claro!" – concordou, olhando novamente para as flores.

"Pode deixá-las ao lado da janela por enquanto, Sakura..." – Fujitaka sugeriu, fingindo assistir a um programa na televisão.

"Certo." – ela fez como o pai sugeriu e seguiu até a porta da sala, onde Shaoran a esperava. – "Estamos indo, papai!".

"Muito bem. Vão com cuidado e divirtam-se!" – ele sorriu brevemente, mas então fez uma expressão séria ao olhar para o rapaz. – "Suponho que, neste momento, eu deva dizer algo como: _Eu quero Sakura em casa às dez e meia, Senhor Li_, não é?" – comentou fazendo Sakura arregalar os olhos, espantada.

"O quê?" – ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Entendi. E eu a trarei na hora, Senhor Kinomoto!" – Shaoran respondeu, seriamente. – "Estamos indo agora!" – e, com um gesto galante, acompanhou Sakura para fora da casa. As surpresas de Sakura naquela noite não acabariam por ali...

Assim que saíram do sobrado amarelo, depararam-se com um Corolla azul-marinho, motorista e tudo, aguardando por eles.

"Você achou que íamos andando, não é?" – Shaoran sussurrou em seu ouvido, segurando gentilmente seu cotovelo enquanto encaminhavam-se até o carro.

"Boa noite, Senhorita!" – o chofer prestou-lhe uma respeitosa reverência. – "Sou Edamatsu e os acompanharei durante esta noite..." – apresentou-se enquanto abria a porta.

"Ah, muito obrigada!" – sorriu, entrando seguida de Shaoran. Assim que se acomodaram no banco traseiro, o homem colocou o carro em movimento. – "Você ainda não me disse aonde vamos..." – comentou para Shaoran que abriu um sorriso divertido.

"Você vai descobrir logo..." – olhou-a de soslaio, inclinando-se sobre ela e inspirando profundamente. – "Não era imaginação minha..." – franziu, desconfiado, as sobrancelhas. – "Você realmente _está_ cheirando a chocolate..." – murmurou olhando para os lábios brilhantes. Sakura desviou o olhar e disfarçou um sorriso, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior com o rosto rosado.

Shaoran se forçou a afastar-se dela, controlando a vontade de beijá-la que o assaltara. Ele poderia jurar que Sakura o estava provocando! Sentiu o coração acelerar com a perspectiva. Aquilo era um bom sinal, certo?

Sakura, por sua vez, também aproveitava as novidades: as flores, o ar de mistério a respeito do restaurante, o _choffer_. Era tudo tão romântico que ela, temia estar fazendo daquilo mais do que era...

"Teve mais alguma ideia para o seu livro?" – ele perguntou alguns minutos depois, atraindo a atenção dela.

"Infelizmente, não..." – sorriu tristemente. – "Mas estou aproveitando para desenvolver melhor os personagens...".

"Eu achei a sua ideia tão inusitada..." – o comentário fez um sorriso se abrir no rosto da moça. – "Não se esqueça de me mostrar quando tiver novidades, está bem?" – pediu recebendo anuência. – "Ah, chegamos!" – Shaoran anunciou, arrancando um suspiro de deleite da garota.

"Nós vamos jantar no Yue's?" – indagou surpresa. – "Isso é adorável! Nunca estive aqui antes!" – ela exultou enquanto Edamatsu abria a porta do carro para que saíssem.

O restaurante ficava localizado em uma casa em tom de terracota, semelhante a um palacete abobadado de três andares e rodeado por varandas; estava situado no centro de um amplo e bem cuidado jardim, o que garantia certo aspecto isolado e místico.

"Vamos?" – Shaoran ofereceu o braço à Sakura que o aceitou de bom grado enquanto observava a tudo com atenção e admiração.

Assim que passaram pela porta dupla, a garota ficou boquiaberta com a beleza e riqueza de detalhes de um painel que ocupava toda a parede do outro lado do salão: uma figura de aparência angelical, longos cabelos prateados e olhos felinos os recepcionava com uma expressão plácida. Depois do painel, o que mais chamava atenção eram as duas escadas de mármore branco, uma de cada lado da sala e que levavam aos andares superiores e balcões.

"Boa noite!" – o rapaz cumprimentou o _maître_. – "Temos uma reserva no nome de Shaoran Li..." – ele disse e foram imediatamente acompanhados para seu lugar.

Seguiram em direção à escada da direita e chegaram à varanda, onde uma dúzia de mesas estava arrumada sob o céu estrelado, a uma distância discreta uma da outra, com toalhas de linho branco, um arranjo baixo de rosas _champagne_ e um par de velas que luziam em um suave tom rosado. Nas paredes, um jardim vertical florescia colorido e conferia ao ambiente frescor e um aroma _veranil_, enquanto, lá embaixo, o som de água cascateava em uma fonte.

"Seu garçom virá atendê-los em um instante..." – o homem falou enquanto lhes entregava os cardápios, afastando-se em seguida.

"Este lugar é mágico!" – ela comentou com Shaoran em meio a um sorriso.

"Fico feliz que esteja gostando!" – ele parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Mas estou um pouco espantada com tudo isso..." – encarou-o, contraindo as sobrancelhas. – "É tudo tão inusitado... tão diferente do que fazemos normalmente...".

"Espero que sim..." – ele a encarou com aqueles olhos profundos, fazendo-a estremecer pelas palavras não ditas. – "Você sabe por que, Sakura?".

Ela sentiu a voz ficar presa em sua garganta conforme seu coração se acelerava até ecoar nos ouvidos, então se limitou a menear negativamente a cabeça.

"E eu pensei que estivesse tão evidente..." – Shaoran esboçou um sorriso, ajeitando-se na cadeira e aproximando-se de Sakura ao inclinar-se por sobre a mesa, sem nunca desviar os olhos das esmeraldas brilhantes da garota. – "Não permitirei que haja algum mal-entendido a respeito disso..." – falou, sentindo a pulsação intensificar-se. – "Sakura, eu...".

"Sa-ku-ra?" – ela ouviu uma voz grave bem próxima ao seu ouvido e se levantou num pulo, assustando-se e quase derrubando a cadeira.

"Touya!" – ela levou a mão ao peito encarando o irmão. _–_ "Não faça isso!" – disparou, claramente irritada.

"Fazer o quê?" – parecia confuso e indignado. – "É esse o tipo de cumprimento que recebo depois de quase um mês sem nos vermos?".

"Você me assustou!" – ela suspirou aborrecida.

"Desculpe, não foi minha intenção..." – defendeu-se em tom entristecido e virou-se para o chinês que olhava o céu em um estado de incredulidade. – "Há quanto tempo, Li..." **_–_** cumprimentou-o, observando-o atentamente.

"Sim, realmente..." _–_ Shaoran encarou-o diretamente, deixando claro que a interrupção não fora bem-vinda. _'Alguém lá em cima realmente me odeia!...'_, pensou tentando imaginar quais as probabilidades de esbarrar com o irmão de Sakura em uma situação como aquela. **_–_** "Como você está, Kinomoto?" – perguntou por educação.

"Oh, estou ótimo!" **_–_** riu animado, mas então parou pensativo: os olhos analisando os detalhes da situação e do ambiente. – "Espero não ter interrompido nada..." – disse e Sakura percebeu, chateada, que aquilo era tudo, menos sincero. – "Vocês estão comemorando alguma coisa?" – quis saber, fazendo a garota fechar ainda mais a expressão.

"De certa forma..." – Shaoran respondeu evasivo. Touya arregalou os olhos com a seriedade no tom de voz do rapaz.

"Nossa, _Moleque_, você está ficando bem refinado, hein?" – continuou em tom admirado, voltando-se para Sakura. – "Papai sabe que você está namorando um _'almofadinha'_, Sakura?" – provocou, recebendo um olhar furioso.

"Agora que já nos cumprimentou, Touya, pode ir se sentar e..." – foi interrompida.

"Ah, claro!" – exclamou animadamente. – "Muito gentil de sua parte convidar..." – falou já puxando uma cadeira e se sentando à mesa, sob o olhar confuso do jovem casal. – "É interessante que tenham vindo comemorar justo aqui. Eu consegui a transferência de volta para Tomoeda, por isso decidi trazer Kaho aqui para celebrarmos também... Ela vai ficar muito feliz por... Ah! Aí vem ela!".

"Boa noite, Sakura... Li..." – cumprimentou-os, olhando de lado para o marido. – "O que está fazendo, Touya?".

"Fomos convidados para jantar com eles..." – disse descaradamente, recebendo um par de olhadas que teria transformado a mulher em viúva, caso olhares matassem.

Justo nesse momento, o garçom apareceu e Touya pediu que arrumasse mais dois lugares à mesa. Kaho lançou um olhar apologético para a cunhada enquanto se sentava e, com isso, não houve o que Sakura pudesse fazer, além de procurar um buraco para se esconder... Ou para enterrar o irmão.

O único conforto que a jovem de olhos verdes teve foi ver o olhar de _'você estará com problemas assim que chegarmos em casa'_ que Touya recebeu da esposa ao se despedirem.

* * *

Na segunda-feira, Sakura não sentia seu costumeiro bom humor ao chegar ao colégio. Estava frustrada e embaraçada com o desfecho do jantar de sábado e não sabia como encararia Shaoran. Touya estragou completamente o clima.

_'Uma noite perfeita: arruinada...'_, suspirou ao trocar os sapatos. E bem na hora que Shaoran estava falando... _'O que ele queria dizer naquela hora?'_, indagou-se, a frustração aumentando.

"Eu vou matar o Touya!" _–_ murmurou, entrando no corredor.

"Avise se for precisar de um álibi..." _–_ ouviu uma voz às suas costas e virou-se rapidamente, deparando-se com o rosto sorridente do chinês. _–_ "Bom dia, Sakura!".

"Oi..." _–_ cumprimentou-o desviando o olhar, envergonhada.

"O que houve?" _–_ ele estranhou, aproximando-se.

"Ah, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo pelo comportamento do Touya!" _–_ desculpou-se, fazendo Shaoran repousar a mão em seu ombro.

"Nós já não tivemos esta conversa antes?" _–_ indagou encarando-a gentilmente. _–_ "Sakura, você não pode controlar as ações do seu irmão... Não tem porque se sentir culpada...".

"Mas..." _–_ começou, vendo-o voltar a caminhar.

"Não estou dizendo que ele não foi inconveniente..." _–_ encolheu os ombros, vendo Sakura apressar os passos para acompanhá-lo. _–_ "Nós apenas tivemos muito azar...".

"O que mais me incomoda é que estávamos conversando e..." _–_ começou um pouco ansiosa. _–_ "... e parecia ser importante...".

"E realmente é..." _–_ um sorriso suave se formou em seus lábios enquanto a encarava. _–_ "Mas não é hora nem lugar de falarmos nisso..." _–_ desviou o olhar para um grupo de alunos que se aproximava. _–_ "Não se preocupe tanto! Teremos outra oportunidade de conversar em breve..." _–_ acariciou o rosto da garota, depositando um beijo na bochecha e abrindo a porta da sala em seguida para que ela passasse.

Sakura se adiantou para entrar, mas parou diante dele, encarando-o fixamente por um instante. As emoções presentes naquela troca de olhares eram cálidas e intensas. Ela não conseguia explicar, mas sentia que havia algo diferente no rapaz desde que ele voltara de Hong Kong e aquela sensação apenas se tornava mais forte conforme o tempo passava. Era como se ele tivesse se encontrado durante aqueles quase cinquenta dias em que estiveram separados. Aquele pensamento algumas vezes a apavorava... Não queria ser deixada para trás.

"Shaoran..." – sem que percebesse, sua mão encontrou a dele, fazendo com que o rapaz desse um passo na sua direção.

"Kinomoto... Eu estava esperando voc-..." - Yamazato apressou-se em direção à porta, mas estacou assustada e enrubescida ao notar Shaoran ao lado da jovem de olhos verdes. – "Ah... desculpa, eu não...".

"Bom dia..." – ele cumprimentou a ruiva, parecendo conformado e se voltou para Sakura. – "Como eu disse: é melhor conversarmos mais tarde..." – apertou gentilmente a mão dela, antes de entrar, indo se sentar.

"E-eu não vi que..." – a ruiva começou desajeitadamente e Sakura não conseguiu ficar brava pela interrupção. Ela, pelo menos, parecia sincera.

"Você queria falar comigo?" – indagou, fazendo a outra se recompor e retomar a postura naturalmente competitiva que existia entre elas.

"Sim, a respeito de _Wakkanai_..." – explicou, estendendo um documento para Sakura. – "Eu gostaria de adicionar a estação de esqui _Komadori_ à lista de locais de visitação...".

"Estação de esqui?" – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiadamente.

"Sim. Eu sei que é uma estação de pequeno porte, mas é um dos lugares mais frequentados da região...".

"Eu havia visto isso, mas não achei relevante porque vamos visitar a cidade fora da época..." – comentou, franzindo levemente o cenho enquanto encaminhava-se para sua carteira, seguida pela ruiva.

"Isso não é necessariamente verdade..." – sorriu de lado com um leve ar de superioridade. – "Outubro em _Hokkaido_ não é completamente 'fora da época'..." – ao falar isso, fez Sakura olhar para os papéis que tinha em mãos. – "Nos últimos anos as estações têm entrado em atividade antes do tempo devido a algumas nevascas que atingem a região mesmo durante o outono...".

"Nossa! Isto aqui está bem detalhado!" – Sakura comentou animada, erguendo os olhos do que lia. – "Sim! Acrescentar _Komadori_ à nossa lista de permissões é uma excelente ideia..." – devolveu o material para a ruiva. – "Teremos que contar com a sorte, mas seria ótimo se pudéssemos esquiar no nosso dia livre, não é?".

"Vou entregar isto para o Yamazaki, então..." – declarou, encarando Sakura com uma expressão de quem espera ser contrariada.

"Faça isso!" – Sakura sorriu, encerrando o assunto sem a discussão para a qual, aparentemente, a ruiva havia se preparado. Com um leve menear de cabeça, Yamazato se afastou indo se sentar já que o professor acabara de entrar.

* * *

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, a situação estava começando a incomodar Shaoran ao ponto de deixá-lo verdadeiramente mal-humorado.

_'Tenho a impressão de que alguém anda me sabotando...'_, pensou olhando para o céu azul através da janela da sala e suspirando pesadamente. E para completar, não poderia marcar algo naquele final de semana porque John chegaria no dia seguinte para que analisassem a situação atual de Mei Ling, tentando devolver a ela alguma autonomia, principalmente, no que dizia respeito à filha.

Além disso, surpreendia-o que, simplesmente, não conseguisse ficar a sós com Sakura por tempo suficiente para se declarar. Havia sempre alguma coisa ou alguém os interrompendo: no colégio eram os colegas; na rua, seu celular; na casa de Sakura, aquela bola de pelos que ela comprou do...

"Ah, Isamu!" – o chinês voltou o olhar para a porta, vendo _o próprio_ vasculhar a sala, parado à porta. – "Você veio falar com a Sakura?" – Naoko indagou, amigavelmente, fazendo Shaoran semicerrar os olhos.

"Sim, ela ainda não chegou?" – indagou, encarando a jovem de óculos.

"Ainda não..." – ela disse com um sorriso apologético. – "Eu o avisei que ela geralmente se atrasa...". – os dois suspiraram pesadamente e ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. – "Por que não entra e espera?" – ela sugeriu, vendo-o menear a cabeça.

"Volto aqui na hora do almoço..." – ele a encarou abrindo um sorriso e se afastando após se despedir.

Enquanto o rapaz saía, Shaoran o observava, querendo ter o poder de ler mentes apenas para descobrir o que ele tanto queria com sua flor. _'E a Yanagizawa o está ajudando...'_, pensou observando a colega voltar para o seu lugar com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

"Bom dia, Shaoran..." – Eriol cumprimentou-o, recebendo um desanimado aceno como resposta. – "Por que todo este desânimo?".

"Nada demais..." – retorquiu, contendo uma resposta atravessada. – "Só que, ultimamente, pareço estar andando por um labirinto com armadilhas..." – suspirou com uma leve exasperação. – "Cada vez que eu acho que vou dar um passo a frente, algo me bloqueia...".

"O que há, meu caro?" – Eriol perguntou, sentando-se. – "Os anciões estão te dando mais trabalho do que esperavas?".

"Mas é claro que estão." – o chinês rolou os olhos antes de continuar. – "Mas não estou falando deles..." – olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém estava olhando. – "O problema é que desde que voltei de Hong Kong não consegui encontrar o momento perfeito para falar com Sakura sobre... você sabe..." – explicou, olhando com o canto dos olhos para os colegas mais próximos.

"Se tu ficares esperando muito, é capaz de acabares sem falar com ela..." – Eriol sorriu suavemente para o chinês. – "Acredita em mim, meu amigo... quando disseres aquelas palavras, qualquer momento se tornará _perfeito_..." – aconselhou-o, vendo um ar pensativo surgir no rosto do chinês.

* * *

"Ah, Shaoran!" – Fujitaka sorriu ao abrir a porta. – "Boa noite!".

"Boa noite, Senhor Fujitaka!" – cumprimentou-o. – "Desculpe o incômodo, mas...".

"Que é isso? Não nos incomoda... Entre, entre!" – afastou-se da porta, vendo o rapaz tirar os sapatos. – "Não nos vemos desde sábado retrasado. E foi uma pena o que aconteceu durante o jantar... Sakura me falou sobre Touya...".

"Foi bastante inesperado..." – rolou os olhos e encolheu os ombros, não querendo falar sobre o assunto.

"Posso imaginar. Sakura estava furiosa quando voltou para casa naquele dia..." – encaminhou-se para a sala, contendo um sorriso. – "Está tudo bem com você, Shaoran?" – indagou franzindo as sobrancelhas. – "Parece um pouco desanimado...".

"Bem..." – começou um tanto hesitante, mas apenas sorriu e meneou a cabeça. – "Não se preocupe. Estou bem!".

"Sakura não me disse que você viria aqui hoje..." – disse, mudando de assunto.

"Ela não sabia..." – sorriu um pouco sem jeito. – "Apenas há alguns minutos decidi passar aqui para falar com ela...".

"Mas ficará para jantar conosco, certo?" – convidou, vendo um sorriso se formar no rosto do chinês.

"O senhor sabe que não consigo recusar sua comida a menos que seja obrigado a isso..." – respondeu arrancando uma risada do outro.

"Fico feliz!" – parou ao lado da escada. – "Sakura! Shaoran está aqui!" – gritou, esperando alguns instantes por resposta. – "Sakura!" – voltou a chamar, mas a única resposta que teve foi do cão no quintal dos fundos que começou a latir.

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Shaoran perguntou, tentando ouvir alguma coisa além dos latidos agudos do filhote.

"Ela deve estar estudando, por isso não ouviu..." – Fujitaka suspirou, olhando para o rapaz. – "Por que não sobe enquanto eu termino de preparar o jantar?" – sugeriu, vendo o rapaz concordar levemente. – "E, por favor, avise Sakura que uma das cabeças do cachorro dela deve estar com fome..." – comentou e meneou levemente a cabeça ao ouvir o cão continuar a latir enquanto se afastava. – "Silêncio, Kero!" – comandou ao passar pela porta, sendo obedecido.

Shaoran sorriu, lembrando-se do comentário de Sakura na semana anterior sobre ter dado ao cão o nome de uma criatura mítica de três cabeças pelo fato de ele parecer comer por três. Meneou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos da bola de pelos, e começou a subir as escadas. Pelos últimos cinco dias, ele estivera considerando as palavras de Eriol sobre o "momento perfeito", ainda tentando arquitetar a situação... mas, pelo que parecia, a melhor solução era realmente agir de improviso.

Ao alcançar o andar superior, logo ouviu a voz dela, que se tornava mais clara a cada passo que dava em direção à porta entreaberta, e sentiu seu coração palpitar de emoção ao simples som melodioso.

_'Ela deve estar ao telefone...'_, pensou indeciso entre bater à porta imediatamente para se fazer notar ou quando ela desligasse. Enquanto se decidia, seus ouvidos, involuntariamente, concentraram-se na conversa e, por um instante, ele ficou perdido, sem conseguir entender o que ela dizia. _'O que é isso?'_, aproximou-se mais da entrada do quarto.

"Zài nǎlǐ..." – ela falava, fazia uma pausa e, então, repetia. – "Zài nǎlǐ...".

Shaoran arregalou os olhos, ao entender o que ela dizia: _'Onde fica...'_ em mandarim.

"Zài nǎli yǒu chāoshì?" – ela falou, logo em seguida.

_'Onde fica o supermercado?'_, o rapaz interpretou, abrindo lentamente a porta e encontrando Sakura sentada à escrivaninha com um fone de ouvido, concentrada em um livro.

_"O supermercado fica à direita da floricultura."_ – ela continuou. – _"Onde fica a farmácia?" _– ela disse em seguida com uma pausa em que fez algumas anotações no livro. _– "A farmácia fica à esquerda da peixaria..."_.

Mesmo sem conseguir descrever o que estava sentindo por descobrir que ela estava estudando sua língua materna, o coração de Shaoran parecia querer sair de seu peito. Qual o significado daquilo?

_"Na verdade, a farmácia fica à esquerda da livraria..."_ – pronunciou, em chinês, encostado ao batente da porta, fazendo Sakura se voltar assustada na sua direção. – _"Embora o supermercado realmente fique à direita da floricultura..." _– ele abriu um sorriso de lado, vendo-a tirar os fones.

"Shaoran!... O quê...?" – levantou-se, encarando-o como quem acaba de acordar e sentindo o rosto esquentar, sem saber o que falar.

_"Seu pai me deixou entrar..."_ – ele continuou falando em chinês, curioso em saber o quanto ela conhecia da língua. – _"Há quanto tempo está estudando mandarim, Sakura?"_.

Ela ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, parecendo formar mentalmente o que dizer.

_"Ahm... Comecei a estudar nas férias..."_ – respondeu um pouco hesitante, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – _"Mas ainda não sei _muito_ coisas..."_ – mordeu o lábio inferior, encolhendo os ombros. – "Falei certo?" – quis saber ansiosamente, fazendo um sorriso se abrir nos lábios do rapaz.

"Teve um probleminha... ou dois..." – disse, entrando no quarto e recostando-se à escrivaninha enquanto Sakura voltava a se sentar.

"Ah... E eu queria tanto surpreender você falando com perfeição..." – murmurou, fechando o livro.

"Mas eu fiquei surpreso!" – ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Por um momento, encarou-a intensamente, com um arrepio lhe percorrendo a espinha pela ideia que acabara de ter. – _"Eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa, mas será que você vai entender?" _– declarou em mandarim com um tom de desafio que a fez sorrir.

_"Tente!"_ – ergueu levemente o queixo, pronta para qualquer coisa.

_"__Wǒ wánquán fúhé nǐ de ài...__"_ – ele a viu franzir a sobrancelha pensativamente por alguns minutos mordendo o lábio inferior; a confiança que ela demonstrara inicialmente desapareceu. – "Você não entendeu..." – não foi uma pergunta e ela meneou a cabeça.

"Você disse que '_está' _o quê_..._?" – ela indagou curiosamente.

"Eu disse que..." – pegou uma das mãos dela. – "Eu estou compl-...".

"Ah! Espera, espera! Eu já sei!" – foi interrompido por ela antes que pudesse terminar, fazendo-o prender a respiração por um instante quase imperceptível. Será que ela entendera? – "Não me fale ainda, eu vou estudar mais até entender sozinha!" – declarou com um largo sorriso e um olhar de decisão.

"Mas..." – ele retorquiu, sendo calado por ela.

"Não, Shaoran... deixe-me descobrir, por favor!" – pediu, fazendo-o rolar os olhos e encarar o teto aborrecido.

_'Você deve estar de brincadeira comigo!'_, ressentiu-se com qualquer que fosse a entidade responsável por aquelas interrupções. Respirou profundamente, acalmando-se.

"Com duas condições..." – ele falou e Sakura arregalou os olhos. – "Primeiro: vamos estabelecer um prazo..." – ela estranhou aquilo, mas concordou. – "Você terá uma semana para...".

"É pouco tempo!" – ela choramingou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – "Duas semanas..." – exigiu, cruzando os braços.

"Sakura!" – reclamou, vendo a expressão obstinada que ela trazia. – "Está bem!" – disse contrariado, vendo-a pegar um calendário. – "Daqui a duas semanas, então...".

"Ah... mas isso será o último dia da excursão..." – ela se lembrou.

"Duas semanas, nem um dia a mais!" – ele declarou, seriamente. Ela concordou e ergueu as mãos, desistindo de argumentar.

"E qual a outra condição?" – perguntou, vendo-o sorrir de lado.

"Vou ajudá-la a estudar e praticar daqui em diante..." – recebeu um olhar desconfiado.

"Não vale trapacear e me dizer a resposta antes da hora..." – ela o viu concordar. – "Promete?" – estendeu o dedo mindinho com suspeita.

"Prometo que não farei isso!" – engatou o dedo, selando a promessa.

"Ótimo!" – ela deu-se por satisfeita e o encarou com ternura. – "Como foi mesmo que você disse?" – perguntou, fazendo-o suspirar.

"_Wǒ wánquán fúhé nǐ de ài..._" – repetiu sentindo um calor agradável tomar conta de seu peito. Mesmo que ela não entendesse, o fato de ele estar pronunciando aquelas palavras era tranquilizante.

"Talvez você tenha que repetir isso algumas vezes nos próximos dias..." – ela comentou, fazendo um pequeno sorriso surgir no rosto dele. – "E eu espero que não esqueça o que disse...".

Shaoran voltou a segurar a mão dela, acariciando o rosto delicado, fazendo-a mergulhar em seus olhos.

"Eu nunca me esqueceria disso, Sakura..." – ele declarou notando que ela arregalava os olhos levemente. – "E posso repetir quantas vezes você quiser..." – viu-a engolir em seco e abrir a boca para falar algo, desistindo na última hora com um suspiro de frustração.

Os dois ouviram Fujitaka chamando do andar inferior e colocaram-se a caminho da cozinha. Durante toda a noite, Shaoran notou que ela o observava de maneira pensativa.

_'Agora é tarde para se arrepender...'_, ele suspirou quando se despediram mais tarde. Se, ao menos, ela o tivesse deixado completar aquela tradução...

De qualquer forma, embora seu plano não tivesse funcionado, sua sorte agora estava lançada e tudo terminaria no último dia da excursão. De uma maneira ou de outra.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A – **_Aiya!_

Como foi prometido, e graças à participação efetiva de vocês (doeu deixar review?), aqui está, no dia 12 de outubro, o capítulo 21 de SDNEE para seu deleite... (talvez não tanto assim...). É, eu sei que não respondi à grande questão lançada no final do capítulo 20: "O que raios a Sakura tem?", mas se eu fizesse isso, seria sem graça, não concordam? Tudo bem se não concordarem... agora já foi... o capítulo já está publicado e não há o que eu possa fazer... a não ser remover o fic do ar e recomeçar do zero... _(XDD Brincadeirinha, brincadeirinha! Juro que não faço mais isso!)._

Tenho alguns anúncios para fazer então espero que estejam preparados, aqui vai:

1º Não darei um prazo exato para a postagem do capítulo 22. Apenas os deixarei de sobreaviso de que o publicarei até o dia 31 de dezembro, pois é meu objetivo terminar SDNEE neste ano;

2º Sim, é o que estão imaginando: o capítulo 22 será o capítulo final de SDNEE! (Estamos nos aproximando do fim! Enfim!);

3º Eu, propositalmente, não colocarei a tradução para o que Shaoran disse à Sakura nestas notas para que vocês só descubram isso junto com a Sakura, muito embora vocês devam fazer uma ideia do que foi dito... XDD

Tendo comunicado isto, agora é o momento para fazerem comentários, solicitações, pedidos, sugestões... E já aviso que a quantidade de reviews influencia na vontade de escrever e na inspiração, também... a velocidade com que o capítulo é escrito é diretamente proporcional ao número de reviews recebidos, então... **_Deixem reviews!_**

Por mais que os autores sejam oniscientes dentro do mundo da fanfic que escrevem, eles não são capazes de ler as mentes de vocês... Só para constar...

Fico por aqui! Beijinhos e um Feliz dia das Crianças!

**_Yoru. _**_(12/10/2011, 00:00h. "A vida é composta de um eterno recomeçar...")._

* * *

**Espaço da Revisora **_(__É com você, Rô!)**:**_

Huhuhuhuhuh... ahahahahah...sinceramente n sei se dou risada (tá, estou rindo) ou se enforco a autora... Bru do mal... fala sério? Eu aqui, lendo rapidamente, para a Sakura me fazer isso? Ninguém merece...

Em todo caso, eu ainda estou curiosa sobre o desmaio, o que me intriga e mete um pouco de medo... há algo aí, mas n sei dizer se é algo temerário, hoje até pensei que você vai matá-la no final... é sério!... vou ficar mais alguns meses ansiosa pelo término dessa fic.

A participação do Touya foi perfeita, eu amo esse Touya intrometido e ciumento, mas ele foi crianção... ehehehe... adorei.

Ao mesmo tempo que fiquei irritada, fiquei divertida com as vezes que o Syaoran tentou conversar com a Sakura e não conseguiu, e você fechou com chave de ouro, eu gostei do que foi feito no final, mas claro que eu queria tudo resolvido, mas se tivesse ficado mesmo resolvido, significaria fim da SDN... ah isso ficou tão dúbio... é aquela coisa de você querer ver o final e ao mesmo tempo não querer, por que vai ficar sem a história...

Espero que todos os leitores gostem do capítulo como eu gostei, e comentem, para os autores esse é o combustível para continuar escrevendo.

Beijos a todos e Feliz Dia das Crianças.

_**Rô**_


	22. I Never Saw the Signs

**Subtítulo:** _"Nunca vi os sinais"_, da música **_'When did you fall?'_**, interpretada por **Chris Rice.**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**SUTEKI DA NEE  
**_por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Capítulo Vinte e Dois  
**_"I never saw the signs"_**

O sinal indicando o final da aula de Literatura tocou, fazendo com que a professora interrompesse o comentário sobre uma das questões.

"Lembrem-se de responder com atenção ao questionário, pois isso será cobrado na próxima prova!" – aconselhou a professora Mayu enquanto arrumava seu material. – "Tenham um bom almoço e preparem-se adequadamente para a excursão depois de amanhã!".

"Vai almoçar na sala, Sakura?" – Tomoyo indagou, vendo-a concordar levemente, ainda mexendo no material da aula.

"Sim, eu trouxe almoço hoje!" – comentou antes de fechar o caderno e suspirar. – "Vocês?" – encarou a morena e o inglês.

"Eriol vai comprar nosso almoço na cafeteria..." – disse, vendo o inglês bater continência com um sonoro: _'sim, senhora!'_, em tom divertido. – "Bobo!" – ela rolou os olhos, vendo-o se afastar rindo.

"E você, Shaoran?" – Sakura olhou para o rapaz que encarava a porta com uma careta de desgosto, o que a fez olhar naquela direção e abrir um sorriso.

"Você reparou que o Yoshida tem aparecido quase todos os dias, ultimamente?" – Tomoyo indagou, fazendo Sakura alargar o sorriso e olhar de soslaio para Naoko antes de confirmar.

"E eu não faço a mínima ideia do porquê..." – brincou, arrancando um riso da amiga ainda observando o rapaz que conversava animadamente com Yamazaki.

"Eu vou comprar meu almoço, não que isso importe..." – o chinês comentou com um tom de voz pesado antes de se afastar. A atitude dele fez Sakura se espantar.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês brigaram de novo?" – Tomoyo quis saber, vendo Sakura desviar o olhar da porta, por onde o rapaz acabara de sair, para encará-la.

"Não, por que pergunta?" – trazia uma expressão confusa no rosto.

"Ele não tem agido de maneira muito normal essa semana..." – a outra comentou.

"Bem..." – Sakura suspirou pesadamente. – "Eu acho que ele ficou um pouco chateado comigo no sábado... por que eu não quis contar o motivo de ter faltado...".

"E por que não conta a ele sobre os exames?" – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Eu já disse, Tomoyo! Eu não quero que ele se preocupe à toa..." – encolheu os ombros. – "Até porque talvez nem haja motivo para isso. A Dra. Tanifumi está convencida de que foi um quadro nervoso... O que faz sentido, pois eu realmente estava uma pilha de nervos aquele dia...".

"Ainda acho que..." – Tomoyo começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Meninas..." – Chiharu se aproximou ao lado de Naoko e Rika. – "Vocês já compraram tudo o que vão precisar para a viagem?".

"Eu ainda preciso comprar algumas coisas..." – Tomoyo disse; Sakura concordou.

"Eu comprei quase tudo em Kyoto durante as férias, mas ainda preciso de roupas isotérmicas para o caso de irmos esquiar..." – comentou com um sorriso.

"Então não querem ir às compras com a gente hoje à tarde?" – Rika convidou.

"Eu ouvi alguém falar sobre ir às compras?" – Yoshida se aproximou, acenando para o grupo com um largo sorriso.

"Sim, para a excursão..." – Naoko explicou, vendo-o concordar.

"Entendo. Eu ainda não comprei roupas adequadas para esquiar..." – comentou sugestivamente.

"Por que não vem com a gente, então?" – Sakura sugeriu, contendo-se para não rir.

"Seria legal, mas só se eu não for atrapalhar..." – encolheu levemente os ombros.

"É claro que não!" – Naoko garantiu rapidamente, ao que as garotas imediatamente concordaram com sorrisos cúmplices.

"Então eu aceito o convite..." – ele sorriu. Enquanto acertavam os detalhes, os olhos de Isamu se voltavam repetidamente para Naoko, mas a garota evitava encará-lo. – "Ah, Yanagizawa..." – chamou-a subitamente, como se acabasse de lembrar algo. – "Você soube que **_ANJELL_** vai se apresentar no _SuperDome _na véspera do Natal?" – indagou, fazendo-a suspirar desanimada.

"Nem me fale..." – foi a resposta chateada. – "Você acredita que em 15 dias os ingressos esgotaram?".

"Isso não é possível..." – ele estranhou.

"Pois foi o que aconteceu..." – ela cruzou os braços meneando a cabeça. – "Eu fui até lá ontem depois do cursinho e..." – ela encolheu os ombros.

"E não tinha mais ingressos?" – indagou, vendo-a negar.

"Vocês estão falando daquele grupo coreano que ganhou uma porção de prêmios durante esse ano?" – Tomoyo perguntou, interessada. – "Eles fizeram uma ótima regravação de uma das minhas músicas favoritas...".

"Regravação... Ah! Você está falando de _Eottekhajyo_?" – Naoko disse animada, vendo Tomoyo concordar e em poucos instantes as duas jovens já se encontravam completamente absortas em comentários sobre a banda.

Chiharu e Rika voltaram para seus lugares e Sakura desviou sua atenção para Yoshida que se afastava devagar. Ele parecia um tanto frustrado.

"Você ia convidá-la para ir ao show com você, não ia?" – perguntou disfarçadamente, acompanhando-o até a porta e recebendo um olhar espantado.

"Ficou assim tão óbvio?" – ele se espantou, mas Sakura negou veementemente.

"Não, mas..." – ela se calou, ficando enrubescida.

"Mas o quê?" – ele insistiu, fazendo-a desviar o olhar.

"Acho que acabei desenvolvendo certa sensibilidade aos seus convites por causa de..." – encolheu-se, vendo-o sorrir.

"...de todas as vezes em que a convidei para sair..." – completou, ficando em silêncio em seguida o que criou um clima desconfortável por alguns instantes.

"Bem... sim..." – Sakura suspirou, voltando a encará-lo. – "De qualquer forma... Se você quiser, eu talvez consiga ingressos para esse show..." – comentou, vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha. – "Não é garantido, mas eu talvez consiga... Se você estiver interessado...".

"Se você conseguir, é claro que estarei interessado, mas como..." – ela ergueu uma mão, interrompendo-o.

"Eu tenho meus métodos..." – piscou para ele ao chegarem à porta. – "Falarei com você assim que tiver uma resposta..." – garantiu com um sorriso brilhante, antes de se virar para voltar ao seu lugar.

* * *

Enquanto atravessava o parque em direção a sua casa, Sakura pensava a respeito do que Tomoyo dissera mais cedo sobre contar a Shaoran dos exames médicos que fizera naquela semana. Tomara a decisão de não comentar nada com ele antes de ter um diagnóstico porque sabia que ele se preocuparia, mas precisava admitir que manter o segredo estava causando conflitos desnecessários e prejudicando o relacionamento deles.

"Talvez eu deva simplesmente abrir o jogo de uma vez..." – murmurou pensativamente, mudando de direção e seguindo para o apartamento do chinês.

Ao chegar à portaria do edifício do rapaz, foi autorizada a subir imediatamente pelo segurança e, antes que percebesse, encontrava-se diante do apartamento, aguardando que Shaoran atendesse à porta. Foi só então que sentiu o coração acelerar ao se dar conta de onde estava e um nervosismo bobo se apossou dela.

Seria a primeira vez em que os dois se encontrariam completamente a sós, sem a perspectiva de alguém aparecer a qualquer minuto, desde a chegada da mãe do rapaz... e tanta coisa acontecera desde então...

Todos os beijos que trocaram, súbita e inadvertidamente, vieram à mente da moça, fazendo com que sentisse uma quentura no corpo ao mesmo tempo em que um frio no estômago tornava difícil controlar os arrepios que subiam e desciam a espinha.

Assim que ouviu o som das chaves na porta, sentiu o rosto esquentar intensamente e prendeu a respiração, esperando ver o rapaz, mas nada no mundo poderia tê-la preparado para o que se seguiu...

"Quem... Sakura!" – o tom inegavelmente surpreso foi a segunda coisa que a garota registrou em sua mente, pois, assim que a porta foi aberta, seus olhos foram imediatamente capturados por um avental amarelo gema que ostentava orgulhosamente o desenho fofo de um panda comendo bambu.

Os olhos verdes da garota foram rapidamente desviados do bebê-panda para o esfregão que o rapaz ineficazmente tentou esconder às suas costas, voltando em seguida para o amarelo do avental que se tornara ainda mais chamativo quando contrastado com o tom de tomate que tomou conta do rosto e pescoço de Shaoran.

Eles ficaram ali; o momento parado. Sakura estupefata. Shaoran corando terrivelmente. E o panda com aquele sorriso bobo na boca cheia de bambu. O silêncio se estendeu por segundos intermináveis até que o rapaz soltou um suspiro pesado e disse, como alguém se declarando culpado em um tribunal: "Está bem... pode rir, vai...".

Ordem imediatamente obedecida pela garota que caiu na gargalhada...

O rapaz meneou a cabeça e cruzou os braços observando Sakura rir de maneira descontrolada e esperou...

… ela precisou se escorar contra a parede para não cair no chão...

… Ele rolou os olhos e esperou...

… e dobrou-se, abraçando o estômago...

… E esperou, rangendo os dentes...

… com o rosto vermelho molhado de lágrimas...

… E ele bufou irritado e...

"Agora já chega, _nee_!" – exclamou, fazendo-a dar um pulo assustada, mas sem conseguir parar de rir e respirando com sofreguidão. – "Sakura!" – chamou-a em um misto de zanga e preocupação segundos antes de fechar a porta com estrondo.

Reunindo todo o autocontrole que ainda lhe restava, e que até instantes atrás a havia abandonado, Sakura respirou fundo. Não sabia explicar o que se apossara dela para ter aquela reação, mas agora se preocupava com as consequências. Se as situações fossem invertidas não saberia dizer quando o perdoaria. Bateu na porta do apartamento do rapaz, fechando os olhos, tentou expulsar a cara debochada do panda de sua mente, mas quase se viu perdendo o controle novamente.

"Shaoran... ai... eu parei!" – declarou com o riso ainda evidente na voz. – "Abre a... ai... porta, Shaoran!" – enxugou as lágrimas e massageou a barriga que doía, antes de bater novamente. – "Desculpa, Shaoran... Abre a porta... por favor!" – pediu, batendo insistentemente na porta.

Quando ele abriu a porta novamente, _sem o avental_, Sakura ofegou ao levar a mão à boca para sufocar uma última risada. Não soube dizer se conseguiu controlar o riso porque o momento passara ou por causa do olhar atravessado que Shaoran lhe lançou.

"Não recomece com isso!" – ele a advertiu, fazendo-a concordar e desviar o olhar para o teto respirando profundamente antes de se arriscar a falar novamente.

"Prometo que não vou mais rir..." – garantiu, sentindo que seu coração aos poucos se acalmava. – "Posso entrar?" – perguntou vendo-o abrir caminho para que passasse.

"Só não repare na bagunça..." – ele comentou ao fechar a porta e indo em direção à cozinha, seguido de perto pela garota. – "Eu tive um problema mais cedo...".

Sakura estacou na porta da cozinha com os olhos arregalados.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" – ela indagou assustada, vendo o chão inundado e enlameado, baldes e bacias cheios de água no meio da cozinha e pilhas de louça amontoadas sobre a mesa e os balcões.

"Eu estava lavando a louça da janta quando a torneira da pia estourou..." – ele encolheu os ombros olhando desolado para a cozinha.

"Como assim _'estourou'_?" – ela o olhou sem entender como aquilo era possível. Shaoran suspirou pesadamente.

"Quando eu voltei de Hong Kong percebi que a torneira ficava pingando e, ao invés de trocá-la, eu comecei a fechá-la cada vez com mais força..." – explicou.

"Não acredito nisso!" – meneou a cabeça, vendo-o fazer um olhar exageradamente ultrajado.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – cruzou os braços com um sorriso debochado. – "Por acaso não acha que eu sou forte o suficiente para estourar uma torneira?".

"De forma alguma! Eu acho que você é forte como um panda..." – respondeu irônica, vendo-o franzir a sobrancelha. Ela respirou fundo voltando a olhar a bagunça. – "Eu entendo a água, mas de onde veio a lama?" – fez uma careta, notando que ele olhava desolado para aquilo tudo sem ter ideia de por onde começar a limpar.

"Da bota do encanador..." – ele disse mal-humorado. – "Eu tinha acabado de limpar a lama do corredor quando você chegou..." – observou-a de lado a espera de um novo ataque de risos, mas ao invés disso, ela apenas concordou com a cabeça; os olhos estavam fixos na confusão.

"A cozinha não vai se limpar sozinha..." – declarou subitamente, arregaçando as mangas da blusa que usava e entrando na cozinha. – "Precisamos afastar o fogão e a geladeira, primeiro... E vamos trocar a água desses baldes..." – instruiu-o, pegando um esfregão para começar a limpeza.

* * *

Shaoran suspirou satisfeito, notando a cozinha praticamente brilhar e olhou para Sakura com um sorriso.

"Não sei como agradecer..." – declarou parando diante dela.

"Deixe de besteira, não fiz nada demais..." – deu de ombros, pegando uma das mãos do rapaz e encarando-o ternamente por alguns segundos em que não falaram nada.

"Janta comigo?" – ele perguntou subitamente, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos em surpresa. – "Fora, para não sujarmos a cozinha..." – esclareceu.

"Bem... Eu _estou_ morrendo de fome..." – sorriu, timidamente. – "Mas não acho que esteja em condições de sair para jantar..." – ela comentou, passando a mão nos cabelos e ajeitando a blusa que estava toda amarrotada.

"Apenas me dê dez minutos para tomar uma chuveirada..." – ele falou decidido. – "Depois eu a levo até sua casa para se arrumar antes de irmos comer algo..." – sugeriu, vendo-a ficar pensativa por alguns instantes.

Agora que eles terminaram de ajeitar as coisas e tudo se acalmara, o motivo que a levou a passar ali voltou à sua mente. Ela ainda queria conversar com ele e, por não saber como entrar no assunto, talvez o jantar fosse uma boa ideia... talvez fosse o melhor a se fazer.

"Está bem..." – concordou, fazendo um sorriso se abrir no rosto dele.

"Ótimo! Fique à vontade... Ligue a TV se quiser..." – começou a se afastar seguindo pelo corredor.

Sakura deu um passo à frente, parando sob o arco da porta e vendo Shaoran tirar a camiseta no meio do caminho, sem saber estar sendo observado. Com o rosto em chamas, ela sentiu o ar faltar e deu um passo para trás, abanando-se freneticamente enquanto tentava bloquear as imagens que invadiram sua mente.

_'Ah... Isso não é bom...'_, pensou respirando fundo. – "Controle-se, Sakura!" – murmurou, meneando a cabeça enquanto se sentava e ligava a televisão.

Durante alguns minutos a televisão ficou ligada, mas, como não estava realmente assistindo-a, decidiu desligá-la. Recostou-se no sofá, suspirando pesadamente e fechou os olhos divagando tanto sobre fatos recentes quanto antigos. Pensou em como, desde sábado, ela e Shaoran não conversavam nem estudavam mandarim; ele nem mesmo lhe dissera _'Wǒ wánquán fúhé nǐ de ài'_ naquela semana... E, agora que se dava conta do fato, percebia que sentia falta de ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, mesmo que ainda não soubesse o que significava.

Abriu os olhos, sentando-se abruptamente no sofá quando o telefone soou barulhento ao seu lado. Olhou para a entrada da sala, ainda ouvindo o chuveiro. Sem ter o que fazer, levantou-se e começou a caminhar pelo cômodo enquanto o som insistente ecoava. Por fim, o toque de chamada deu lugar a um tom mais agudo, indicando que a secretária eletrônica atenderia a ligação. Ela olhava pensativa para as luzes da cidade através da janela quando uma voz feminina a pegou de surpresa ao se pronunciar em mandarim...

_"Xiao Lang, é a Mei Ling!"_ – ela reconheceu a sentença dita com grande familiaridade e, involuntariamente, repassou os nomes das irmãs dele em sua mente tentando lembrar se havia alguma Mei Ling entre elas... Não havia! O resto da mensagem foi deixado tão rápida e atropeladamente que apenas conseguiu captar algumas poucas palavras. – _"Desculpe incomodar... os anciões... sua responsabilidade... me faria tão feliz... preciso de você... me ligue... mil beijos!"_.

Com os olhos fixos no aparelho, Sakura sentiu um gosto amargo na boca enquanto sua mente desenterrava as lembranças de uma conversa que tivera com Shaoran, na época da chegada de Eriol ao Japão, sobre as tradições familiares do Clã Li. Ouviu sua própria voz ecoando em sua cabeça ao indagar: _'Você não se preocupa de acabarem lhe colocando em um casamento arranjado?'_.

Acompanhando isso, um pensamento nefasto brotou como uma flor negra e cheia de espinhos ao redor de seu coração. Um problema familiar fizera Shaoran ir para Hong Kong com urgência, mas ele nunca explicou com exatidão o que era... Apenas dissera que os anciões estavam aprontando e que ele tinha que se impor para não acabar em uma posição desagradável... E se o problema todo fosse um...

"Sei que levei mais de dez minutos! Desculpe a demora!" – ele entrou na sala com os cabelos ainda úmidos e deixou uma jaqueta sobre o sofá. – "Está pronta pa-...".

"Quem é Meilin, Shaoran?" – interrompeu-o gravemente, fazendo com que ele arregalasse os olhos, espantado.

"Mei Ling...?" – ele pareceu confuso por um instante e aquele foi o tempo necessário para que Sakura se desse conta do que acabara de fazer; perguntar aquilo como se ele lhe devesse satisfações... Ela respirou profundamente e se forçou a relaxar, abrindo um sorriso amarelo.

"É que essa... Meilin ligou enquanto você estava no banho e deixou um recado..." – apontou para a secretária eletrônica, vendo-o franzir o cenho.

"O que aconteceu agora?" – ele murmurou entre irritado e preocupado, colocando a mensagem para tocar e ficando com a expressão mais fechada a cada instante. – "Por _Buda_! Será que os _velhos_ não podem dar à minha prima um único dia de sossego?" – reclamou, desviando o olhar para Sakura, que tremia levemente olhando para o chão. – "Ei, está tudo bem?" – aproximou-se, vendo-a confirmar com a cabeça. Mas ela ainda estava estremecida, então a forçou a se sentar no sofá.

"Então... Meilin é sua prima...?" – ela se pronunciou com a voz tão repleta de um alívio cristalino que algo estalou na mente do rapaz... Sakura entendia um pouco de mandarim e a mensagem da prima foi tão intimista que poderia ser mal interpretada e causar... ciúmes.

"É, sim!" – sentou-se ao lado dela com um sorriso realizado e ajeitou delicadamente uma mecha dos cabelos caramelo atrás da orelha, só para ter uma desculpa pela qual tocá-la. – "Ela passou por maus bocados nos últimos tempos com o falecimento do marido, o nascimento precoce de Hua Jing e os anciões grudados nos calcanhares dela o tempo todo, feito cães famintos..." – comentou tristemente encarando-a curiosamente. – "Está melhor, agora?" – indagou, vendo-a desviar o olhar antes de confirmar. – "Que bom!".

"Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas deve ter sido difícil para ela..." – sussurrou, encarando os próprios pés. – "Ficar viúva e... ela deve ter sentido muito medo de perder a filha também...".

"Se fosse assim tão simples..." – suspirou cansado, olhando para o telefone. – "Eu preciso ligar para Hong Kong e falar com Mei Ling a respeito da última barreira que os anciões colocaram na vida dela... Mas antes eu vou encomendar nosso jantar e pedir que eles entreguem aqui em casa..." – declarou, recebendo um olhar espantado. – "Depois disso eu poderei lhe contar em detalhes como realmente foram as minhas férias..." – segurou-a brevemente pela mão, antes de se levantar e pedir o jantar.

* * *

Shaoran observava à distância enquanto Sakura se movia apressadamente no saguão do aeroporto de _Hakodate_, passando de um grupo a outro para conferir se estava tudo em ordem, repassando recados e organizando os alunos para que pudessem pegar os ônibus dentro de alguns minutos. Era possível sentir uma considerável mudança no clima, mas, apesar disso, foram poucos os alunos que decidiram se agasalhar melhor. Shaoran tinha a impressão, entretanto, que, mesmo que o clima da região deixasse-os a ponto de congelar, nada mudaria na animação que impregnava o ar. Afinal aquela excursão fora ansiosamente esperada pelas quatro turmas do terceiro colegial.

"Está tudo certo por aqui? Todos vocês já têm cópias do cronograma de viagem?" – Yamazaki indagou, atraindo a atenção do chinês para o pessoal que compunha seu grupo. Após conversar brevemente com Chiharu, o rapaz, que estava no chamado "grupo organizador" junto a Sakura, Yamazato, Yoshida e duas garotas de outras salas e que Shaoran não lembrava os nomes, seguiu em frente, continuando suas tarefas.

"Deve ser chato vocês não poderem aproveitar a excursão juntos, _nee_..." – Rika comentou com Chiharu que apenas sorriu conformada acompanhando o namorado se afastar.

"Nem todos tem a sorte de Eriol e Tomoyo..." – Naoko disse, brincalhona, vendo os amigos trocarem um olhar sorridente.

"As vantagens de não ser um dos organizadores..." – Tomoyo gracejou se aproximando das amigas enquanto Eriol dirigia-se até Shaoran.

"Não deve ser fácil para ti também..." – observou complacente, vendo o amigo suspirar pesadamente.

"Não sei o que me incomoda mais..." – começou pensativo, mas então meneou a cabeça. – "Pensando bem, eu sei, sim... Não é tanto o fato de estarmos em grupos separados, mas ela estar no mesmo grupo do Yoshida que mais me preocupa...".

"Do Yoshida?" – Eriol espantou-se, forçando-se a ficar sério. – "Então... você não percebeu?".

"Se está falando do fato de o Yoshida ter passado quase mais tempo na nossa sala do que na dele no último mês... é claro que percebi!" – retrucou impaciente, falhando em perceber o brilho divertido por trás dos óculos do britânico quando os professores chamaram a todos para embarcarem nos ônibus.

Havia três veículos aguardando no estacionamento e os alunos foram rapidamente divididos em três filas aos cuidados de um professor e dois monitores cada. Shaoran, que aguardava ao lado de Eriol para colocar sua mala no bagageiro, cruzou os braços resmungando ao ver que os monitores de seu ônibus eram Yoshida e Yamazato.

"Acalma-te, Shaoran!" – Eriol aconselhou, recebendo um olhar atravessado.

"É fácil para você falar isso..." – disse entre os dentes, ajeitando a bagagem no porta-malas. – "Afinal, _sua _namorada vai estar ao seu lado durante toda a excursão..." – afastou-se, entrando no ônibus e deixando Eriol, que rolava os olhos, para trás.

As meninas do grupo estavam sentadas quase nas últimas poltronas e, assim que o viram entrar, chamaram-no para se juntar a elas.

"Você está curiosamente calado hoje, Li!" – Chiharu comentou, fazendo-o se espantar com a observação.

"Desculpem-me por isso..." – abriu um sorriso amarelo. – "Acho que ainda não entrei no clima da viagem...".

Ele percebeu que Tomoyo o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida deixando claro que sabia bem o motivo de sua falta de animação e, por isso, desviou o olhar da morena, vendo Eriol entrar no ônibus com um sorriso matreiro; seguido de Yoshida e do professor.

"Atenção, atenção!" – o professor chamou a todos, pedindo silêncio. – "Partiremos em instantes e faremos um trajeto de aproximadamente dez minutos até nossa primeira parada em Hakodate: o Forte _Goryokaku_..." – anunciou, erguendo o cronograma acima da cabeça. – "Chegando lá, visitaremos o Museu do Antigo Palácio dos Magistrados e a Torre _Goryokaku_. Depois disso os grupos terão tempo livre para explorarem o forte como quiserem até o horário do almoço..." – continuou, fazendo os ânimos se eletrificarem. _'Tempo Livre'_ era uma expressão quase _mágica_ durante excursões. – "E não se esqueçam que, em caso de problemas, vocês devem entrar em contato comigo; com Yoshida ou com Kinomoto imediatamente..." – concluiu, sentando-se no banco da primeira fila e dando passagem para Sakura, que estivera apenas esperando o professor terminar de passar os recados para ir ao seu lugar.

O rosto de Shaoran se iluminou e o coração disparou com aquela notícia. Ela se encaminhou para o fundo do ônibus e sorriu ternamente passando por ele, que se virou para vê-la se sentar. E então toda a felicidade que sentira se desfez em um segundo, como um balão que entra em contato com um arbusto de espinhos... quando ela se sentou ao lado de Yoshida.

"Eu estou surpresa, Sakura!" – Tomoyo disse, observando-a por cima de sua poltrona. – "Achei que Yamazato fosse a outra monitora do nosso grupo...".

"Ela era..." – respondeu com um sorriso. – "Mas como a Mishima e a Takada fazem parte do grupo que eu cuidava, ela me pediu para trocarmos..." – encolheu os ombros, como se não fosse nada demais, mas seus olhos pousaram sobre o chinês com um brilho de contentamento. Um olhar que ele não notou, porque estava voltado para frente com um ar de desânimo e consternação.

Pouco depois, o ônibus se colocou em movimento, mas o curto percurso nem deu tempo para relaxar. As risadas e conversas cheias de expectativa preenchiam o ambiente, mas para Shaoran aquele clima de festa era abafado por uma sensação de apreensão como ele nunca sentira antes.

Um estranho silêncio contemplativo se instalou no ar, fazendo-o despertar e olhar através da janela do ônibus e quase perder o fôlego. Ao redor de uma massiva Cidadela em forma de estrela, construída aos moldes ocidentais; centenas de cerejeiras com as folhas cadenciando entre o amarelo e o carmesim, formavam uma visão única e espetacular, capaz de fazer qualquer um esquecer, mesmo que momentaneamente, seus problemas. A fortaleza era enorme e o tempo para explorá-la, tanto no passeio guiado pelos professores quanto no período livre, pareceu insuficiente.

Shaoran sentia-se tão desanimado que não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser acompanhar os colegas de um lado para o outro sem realmente aproveitar nem prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor. Não via as brincadeiras dos companheiros, perdia as piadas e não prestava atenção nas atrações. Seus olhos buscavam incansavelmente por Sakura, e seu coração se comprimia cada vez que a localizava conversando com Yoshida.

Depois do almoço, voltaram ao ônibus e o professor anunciou que o próximo destino seria _Hakodate Motomachi_, uma antiga área residencial que havia sido ocupada por estrangeiros e cujo grande atrativo era as edificações ocidentais. Para Shaoran, que morara na Europa, aquilo não era nenhuma novidade e ele, novamente, deixou-se levar. Quase no fim da tarde, dirigiram-se até _Kanemori Akarenga Soko_, um edifício com a fachada de tijolos vermelhos, que costumava servir de armazém, mas havia sido convertido em uma área comercial e cultural, com restaurantes, cursos e museus. Neste lugar, os professores liberaram os grupos para explorarem o que mais lhes interessasse por duas horas, antes de se reunirem em um dos restaurantes dali, para o jantar. Shaoran, outra vez, foi carregado pelos amigos de um lado para o outro.

Quando, depois do jantar, chegaram ao hotel onde passariam a noite, Eriol puxou Shaoran para um canto a fim de terem uma conversa particular.

"Não quero pisar no teu calo, meu caro, mas não podes, pelo menos, fingir um pouco de entusiasmo?" – repreendeu-o exaltado. – "Se vais ficar com este humor horroroso, porque não te declaras para ela de uma vez?".

"Não é tão simples, Eriol..." – rebateu, fazendo um olhar indagador surgir no rosto do amigo. – "Mas tentarei ser mais participativo amanhã, se isso o fizer feliz..." – bufou, rolando os olhos enquanto o outro meneava a cabeça.

"Se tu prestares um pouco mais de atenção e parares com a paranoia, verás o quanto estás sendo ridículo nisso tudo..." – encarou-o diretamente por um instante e, em seguida, afastou-se.

Shaoran permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos, ponderando sobre as palavras do inglês. _'De que maneira eu estaria sendo paranoico?'_, indagou-se, suspirando pesadamente, antes de seguir Eriol.

* * *

Sakura acordou no sábado com o som das vozes das colegas e de passos apressados percorrendo o quarto de um lado para o outro. Abriu os olhos encarando o teto enquanto se espreguiçava e notou que quase todas as meninas já estavam acordadas e a maioria delas já estava pronta para descer e tomar o desjejum. Havia uma pilha de _futons_ a um canto do quarto e uma porção de malas no outro. Sentia-se um pouco cansada e estava um tanto surpresa de ver tanta gente de pé, pois haviam ficado até tarde jogando baralho, contando histórias e fazendo guerra de travesseiro.

"Sakura..." – Tomoyo a chamou, aparecendo na porta do quarto. – "A professora Mayu pediu para você ir até o refeitório, assim que puder..." – avisou, fazendo a amiga despertar completamente.

"Irei em um instante..." – começou a dobrar o _futon_ em que dormira enquanto tentava localizar sua mala para pegar o uniforme. Arrumou-se rapidamente e, após ajeitar ligeiramente suas coisas na bolsa, saiu enquanto amarrava os cabelos.

Percorreu os corredores do hotel com passos apressados em direção às escadas quando, por não estar prestando atenção no caminho, esbarrou com alguém, que a segurou pelo braço para que não caísse.

"Hei, cuidado!" – ouviu a voz de Isamu quando a soltou. – "Machucou-se?" – indagou, vendo-a negar rapidamente.

"Está indo ao refeitório?" – ela perguntou, continuando a caminhar ao seu lado.

"Sim..." – suspirou um tanto cansado. – "Se eu soubesse que teríamos tanto trabalho, não teria me envolvido com a monitoria..." – reclamou, fazendo-a rir.

"Isso tudo deve ser frustrante para você..." – ela comentou, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha. – "Não tem muito tempo para passar com Naoko..." – o fez desviar o olhar, um tanto embaraçado.

"E você não tem tempo para passar com o Li..." – ele retrucou, fazendo-a rir.

"Verdade..." – meneou a cabeça, tristemente. – "É realmente frustrante...".

"Mas, hei... Teremos um dia inteiro para atividades livres na terça-feira!" – lembrou-a, tentando animá-la, mas acabou deixando-a pensativa.

Terça-feira também seria o dia em que Shaoran lhe diria o significado daquela frase... Ela tinha a sensação, cada vez mais forte, de que sua vida mudaria com isso. _'E algo me diz que será para melhor...'_, considerou silenciosamente.

"Que bom que vocês chegaram!" – a professora Mayu declarou, convidando-os a se sentar assim que entraram no refeitório e afastando aqueles pensamentos da mente de Sakura.

* * *

Shaoran olhava mal-humorado para Eriol na poltrona à frente da sua no ônibus enquanto o amigo falava docemente com a namorada, mantendo um sorriso idiota no rosto. Era fácil sorrir daquele jeito... O inglês não tinha que ficar assistindo enquanto a mulher que amava era cercada por outro cara.

Desviou o olhar para a janela, vendo o professor se aproximar conversando com os monitores. Seus olhos se fixaram em Sakura quando ela ficou para trás, vendo alguma coisa no celular e abriu um sorriso animado.

"Posso sentar aqui, Li?" – desviou o olhar da janela e encarou Naoko, parada no corredor. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça, forçando um pequeno sorriso. Não queria dar motivos para Eriol voltar a implicar com ele porque acabaria se irritando e poderia até cair no braço com o inglês de volta, como acontecia quando eram crianças. Os olhos do rapaz acompanharam Sakura e Yoshida conforme passavam para o fundo do ônibus e sentavam-se duas fileiras atrás de si.

"Estão todos aqui?" – o professor indagou, fazendo a contagem e parando lá na frente, antes de se pronunciar. – "Estamos de partida para _Sapporo_, mas faremos uma breve parada no Parque _Onuma_ em cerca de uma hora..." – avisou, antes de falar brevemente com o motorista que colocou o carro em movimento.

Alguns alunos puxaram um coro de músicas de viagem durante a primeira parte do trajeto, mas cansaram-se logo da brincadeira e quase metade do percurso acabou sendo feito em considerável silêncio, fator que Shaoran aproveitou para fechar os olhos e tentar cochilar por algum tempo. Quem sabe, assim, conseguisse ignorar a voz de Sakura conversando com Yoshida...

Mas fechar os olhos apenas pareceu aumentar a percepção de seus ouvidos que inadvertidamente se concentraram no que ela dizia...

"... não me pergunte como, mas eu tenho boas notícias sobre o que conversamos quarta-feira no colégio..." – ela disse em tom conspiratório.

"Não acredito!" – Yoshida parecia agradavelmente surpreso. – "Você conseguiu os..." – foi interrompido por ela.

"... os ingressos para o _show _que você queria? Consegui, sim..." – sua voz estava repleta de uma diversão nítida. – "Eu vou pegá-los assim que voltarmos de viagem e...".

Não querendo ouvir mais, Shaoran abriu os olhos e se ajeitou na poltrona, tentando se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquele sentimento devastador que lhe martelava o peito.

_'Por que isso está acontecendo?'_, indagava-se ressentido. Tudo parecia estar tão certo entre eles. Ele até tivera a impressão de ter detectado ciúmes de Sakura no dia em que Mei Ling ligara para seu apartamento. _'Então o que foi que deu errado?'_, encarou o teto do ônibus, franzindo o cenho até quase sentir dor. Claro que o fato de ela ter sentido ciúmes não significava necessariamente que aceitasse ou conseguisse identificar os próprios sentimentos. Ele mesmo passara muito tempo sentindo ciúmes da _melhor amiga_ antes de compreender o que aquilo significava...

"Algo errado, Li? Está se sentindo mal?" – foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Naoko.

"Ah... Não, nada errado..." – forçou um sorriso, mas o olhar no rosto da garota continuava preocupado. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo mais...

"Naoko..." – Sakura a chamou, parando no corredor ao seu lado. – "Importa-se de trocar de lugar comigo por algum tempo?" – pediu, fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos. – "Eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com Shaoran..." – explicou.

"Ah, claro..." – concordou, levantando-se. Ao se cruzarem, Naoko murmurou algo para Sakura que a fez se voltar para encarar Shaoran com preocupação no olhar.

Ela se sentou sem desviar o olhar do rosto dele, como se procurasse por alguma indicação de problema. E, por mais chateado que ele estivesse, não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser retribuir o olhar, mergulhando nas joias esmeralda.

"Alguma coisa o está preocupando..." – ela declarou, sem um pingo de dúvida na voz e, erguendo a mão, passou-a carinhosamente pelo cabelo desalinhado.

Shaoran suspirou e pousou sua mão sobre a dela, trazendo-a para os lábios enquanto uma certeza se instalava em sua mente e coração. _'Não posso desistir assim tão fácil...'_, sentiu que um sorriso se formava em seus lábios. _'Não _vou_ desistir!'_, assegurou a si mesmo.

_"Também não vou perder..."_ – murmurou em chinês, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos de forma confusa em uma tentativa de entender. Quando ela deu indicações de que iria perguntar o que ele dissera, o rapaz continuou. – _"Wǒ wánquán fúhé nǐ de ài..."_ – pronunciou com uma ênfase que, por um instante, a fez perder o fôlego...

O momento foi interrompido por um som abafado, parecido com um muxoxo inconformado, vindo da poltrona da frente onde Eriol meneava a cabeça enquanto Tomoyo dormia com a cabeça em seu ombro. Aquela reação do inglês fez Sakura ficar ainda mais curiosa quanto ao significado daquela frase, pois sabia que Eriol falava mandarim... Mas ela não poderia perguntar e ainda tinha quatro dias pela frente para tentar descobrir... Encarou Shaoran com um sorriso embaraçado.

_"Já fazia tempo que... que não praticávamos..."_ – ela disse cuidadosamente, vendo-o concordar. Antes de iniciarem a conversa, ela percebeu que continuavam de mãos dadas e ele não dava indicações de que a soltaria tão cedo.

* * *

O humor de Shaoran melhorou consideravelmente durante a viagem até _Sapporo_, principalmente quando, ao voltarem para o ônibus depois da parada em _Onuma_, Sakura voltou a sentar ao seu lado, abandonando Yoshida. Ele também estava satisfeito por saber que os monitores não eram obrigados a andar todos juntos, já que tinham como função auxiliar o maior número de alunos possível.

Sua mente logo começou a maquinar maneiras de afastá-la do monitor pelo máximo de tempo possível. Precisava usar os próximos quatro dias para fazer com que Sakura se apaixonasse por ele de uma vez por todas, e tirar seu _rival _da jogada era o primeiro passo para isso. No momento, entretanto, ele só queria aproveitar a proximidade de Sakura que cochilava com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro com o semblante pacífico. Respirando profundamente e aspirando o perfume dos cabelos suaves, relaxou e acabou adormecendo também.

Conforme se aproximavam da cidade, os jovens começaram a se agitar, de forma que os dois despertaram. Sakura se afastou, espreguiçando-se e massageando o pescoço. Shaoran sentiu-se subitamente gelado com a distância que foi imposta pelo afastamento dela.

"Acabei dormindo..." – ela sorriu um pouco sem-graça, encarando-o e vendo-o bocejar.

"Não tem problema... Eu também peguei no sono..." – ele respondeu, percebendo que o ônibus estava parando. Sakura suspirou pesadamente ao ver o professor se levantar.

"De volta ao trabalho..." – murmurou, encarando-o de forma apologética antes de se levantar.

O clima ali estava bem mais congelante que em _Hakodate_ e todos vestiram casacos mais grossos antes de descer do ônibus. Assim que desembarcaram em frente à Torre do Relógio _Tokeidai_, no centro de _Sapporo_, os alunos logo começaram suas atividades, tiraram fotos, discutiram a importância histórica daquele edifício... Estavam em uma excursão escolar, afinal. E, uma vez que cada grupo estaria por conta própria até o almoço, começaram a planejar a rota que tomariam para os próximos pontos de interesse da região.

"Eu sugiro visitar _Sapporo Factory_ primeiro..." – Eriol comentou, olhando o mapa da área que estava anexado ao cronograma. – "Fica a dez minutos de caminhada daqui e é o ponto mais distante, mas, se fizermos o trajeto _Sapporo Factory_, _Nijo Ichiba_, _Odori Koen_, teremos o Jardim Botânico como próxima parada e bem a tempo para o almoço..." – comentou, traçando com a caneta o percurso sugerido e formando um desenho de espiral.

"E podemos deixar o Edifício _Akarengo_ para depois do almoço..." – Tomoyo pegou a caneta da mão de Eriol e traçou uma nova linha no mapa.

"É uma boa ideia!" – Rika analisou o plano com um sorriso. – "Nós precisamos estar no Jardim Botânico à uma e meia, visitaremos _Akarengo_ antes de voltarmos ao ônibus e... Depois disso para onde iremos?" – perguntou, pedindo para ver o programa que Chiharu tinha nas mãos.

"Ao Observatório _Okurayama_, até às cinco horas..." – Sakura respondeu com um sorriso, juntando-se ao grupo. – "E depois teremos tempo livre até o pôr-do-sol em _Hitsuji-ga-oka_, antes de irmos ao hotel...".

"Não é nesse lugar que tem a estátua daquele homem que dizia: _'Rapazes, sejam ambiciosos'_?" – Tomoyo falava, intrigada. – "Qual era o nome dele, mesmo?".

"Dr. William S. Clark..." – Shaoran respondeu, vendo Sakura confirmar com a cabeça.

"Vocês já decidiram o que visitarão primeiro?" – a jovem de olhos esmeralda observou o mapa que Eriol estendeu a ela com aprovação. – "Ótimo!... Importam-se de eu ir com vocês?" – pediu sendo imediatamente aceita.

"É melhor irmos, então!" – Eriol falou com um tom de riso ao ver a expressão de felicidade que se formou no rosto de Shaoran quando Sakura se postou ao seu lado.

A caminho de _Sapporo Factory_, encontraram outros grupos que planejaram fazer o mesmo percurso e juntaram-se a eles, formando um grupo de quase vinte pessoas. Neste dia, o passeio foi bem mais proveitoso para o chinês que, colocando-se lado a lado com Sakura, finalmente começou a entrar no clima de festa da ocasião.

Sakura também estava mais tranquila neste momento do que se permitira sentir no dia anterior, sob o olhar atencioso dos professores. Divertia-se com as brincadeiras e ria alegremente apenas por poder passar aquele tempo ao lado de Shaoran e esquecer quaisquer dúvidas ou problemas.

Mas aquele tempo não durou tanto quanto ambos gostariam, pois, quando saíam de _Nijo Ichiba_, cruzaram com outro grande grupo de colegas que era acompanhado por Isamu.

Sakura, após trocarem algumas palavras, decidiu trocar de lugar com ele, partindo em uma direção diferente à dos amigos. Sentiu parte de sua felicidade ser deixada para trás, junto a um par de olhos âmbares. Mal sabia ela que esses mesmos olhos agora se voltavam com muito rancor para Yoshida, a quem julgava ter propositalmente separado-os.

* * *

"Isso é tudo por hoje..." – a professora Mayu declarou, pegando das mãos de Sakura os relatórios com o resumo dos eventos do dia e olhando para o relógio no saguão do hotel. – "Muito obrigada pelo trabalho árduo..." – a mulher se levantou da mesa que ocupava, sendo imitada pela jovem. – "Agora aproveite para descansar..." – recomendou.

"A senhora, também! Tenha uma boa noite, professora!" – prestou reverência, vendo a mulher se afastar.

Suspirando pesadamente, alongou-se demoradamente, sentindo os músculos das costas rígidos após passar quase duas horas sentada numa mesma posição. Tudo o que queria agora era tomar um bom banho, cair na cama e dormir feito uma pedra até a manhã seguinte. Entretanto, sabia que as garotas com quem dividia o quarto dificilmente estariam tão cansadas quanto ela.

"Não tem jeito..." – murmurou, colocando-se a caminho do quarto com pouca perspectiva de dormir. Subiu as escadas e atravessou o corredor com passos vagarosos.

"Nossa, Sakura..." – Tomoyo falou, parando ao seu lado e enganchando os braços. – "Você parece ter sido atropelada por um caminhão..." – brincou, fazendo a amiga rir.

"Obrigada pela sinceridade..." – observou os cabelos negros da morena, ainda úmidos, e a aparência recém-saída do banho. – "Está voltando do _onsen_?" – perguntou, recebendo assentimento.

"Sim... as coisas estavam bem agitadas por lá até pouco tempo... os garotos não nos deixavam relaxar..." – falou contendo um riso. – "Mas é divertido frequentar termas mistas de vez em quando...".

"Se eles estão fazendo tanta bagunça assim, vou tomar banho no quarto mesmo antes de dormir..." – suspirou cansada, vendo Tomoyo menear a cabeça.

"Os garotos se cansaram logo... Eu e Chiharu fomos as últimas a sair de lá agora a pouco..." – disse gentilmente, pegando a mão de Sakura. – "Você trabalhou bastante hoje... merece relaxar..." – comentou quando entravam no quarto, vendo uma roda de garotas apostando doces num jogo de cartas animado. – "E não vai conseguir fazer isso por aqui...".

Bastou olhar de relance o ambiente do quarto para Sakura perceber que Tomoyo tinha razão. Quando ouviu os convites para entrar no jogo, já havia decidido pegar sua roupa de banho e descer para as piscinas térmicas do hotel.

Enquanto colocava o maiô no vestiário feminino sentia o peso do dia sobre seus ombros, como se o cansaço tivesse um corpo físico. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como conseguiria aguentar os próximos dias.

_'Nossa, que silêncio...'_, pensou quando abriu a porta de correr das fontes termais e verificou que, como Tomoyo havia dito, não havia mais ninguém ali. Agradeceu mentalmente à amiga por tê-la aconselhado a descer e mergulhou o corpo na água quente.

_'Nem lembro mais quando foi a última vez que estive em um _onsen_...'_, sentiu os músculos relaxarem quase que imediatamente.

Enquanto seu corpo recuperava as energias, começou a pensar no dia que passou. Depois de ter trocado de lugar com Isamu para dar ao rapaz a chance de estar com Naoko, não conseguiu mais passar tempo algum com Shaoran. Uma das muitas desvantagens que estava tendo naquela viagem era o reduzido tempo de atividades livres, pois, com exceção da hora do almoço e de dormir, passava o tempo todo realizando tarefas para os professores.

Após vários minutos naquele ambiente completamente relaxante não foi surpresa que, por alguns instantes, Sakura sentisse a cabeça flutuar em um estado de semiconsciência. Dando-se conta da própria sonolência, o pensamento de sair das termas havia acabado de cruzar sua mente quando o som da porta se abrindo a fez despertar. Sentou-se rapidamente, assumindo uma postura alerta.

_'Seria realmente pedir demais querer ter esse lugar só pra mim por muito tempo...'_, sentiu a água se agitar e rapidamente se virou para sair dali. Não queria estar a sós naquele lugar com um estranho.

"Sakura?" – ouviu chamarem seu nome quando alcançou o roupão e se voltou para a entrada, com o coração acelerado.

"Ainda bem que é você..." – sorriu levemente, voltando a mergulhar o corpo na água, enquanto o dono dos olhos âmbares se aproximava um tanto hesitante.

"Você está sozinha aqui?" – ele estranhou, vendo-a confirmar.

"Eu terminei as atividades de monitoria há pouco tempo e vim para cá relaxar, aproveitando o silêncio..." – explicou, encarando-o contente. – "Quando ouvi a porta se abrir achei que teria de sair, mas..." – encolheu os ombros.

"_Mas_ o quê?" – ergueu curiosamente uma sobrancelha.

"Mas é _você_, então está tudo bem..." – completou com um risinho desconcertado.

Shaoran se recostou à borda da piscina, ao lado de Sakura sem desviar o olhar do dela, incerto quanto ao que pensar daquilo. Embora se sentisse feliz por ela não o considerar uma ameaça, não se sentia exatamente confortável com a constatação de ser o único a sentir aquela tensão por estarem a sós...

E quanto mais pensava naquilo, pior lhe parecia a situação, pois, qualquer que fosse o ponto de vista que tomasse, ele era um rapaz e ela, uma garota... _'E estamos os dois a sós...'_, pensou, sentindo a garganta se fechar ao notar como os cabelos dela, presos em um coque bagunçado, deixavam à mostra a linha do pescoço delicado, ao mesmo tempo em que gotejavam sobre a clavícula e a alça do maiô.

"Você não devia estar tão à vontade sozinha aqui comigo..." – comentou com a voz profunda e rouca, desviando o olhar para se controlar. Não era o momento para ficar pensando naquelas coisas.

"Por que não?" – Sakura indagou erguendo uma sobrancelha e atraindo a atenção dele novamente. – "Eu sei que você não fará nada que eu também não queira..." – encolheu os ombros com um sorriso de lado que o fez estremecer. – "Você fica nervoso por estar aqui comigo?".

Ao voltar a focar os olhos esmeraldinos, a ternura e confiança que ele encontrou refletidos ali eram tão intensos que toda a tensão que sentia, simplesmente, esvaíram-se. Naquele momento Shaoran compreendeu que, por mais forte que fosse a atração que sentisse por ela, e ele sabia que realmente era forte, não havia nervosismo... apenas... _'O quê?'_, indagou-se, sendo retirado de seus pensamentos quando ela suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos brevemente demonstrando cansaço.

"Você está esgotada, não é?" – viu-a negar com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que bocejava. – "Teimosa!" – sorriu gentilmente, deixando-a amuada.

_"Eu quero ficar para conversarmos mais..."_ – declarou, subitamente, em mandarim, espantando-o. – _"Precisamos praticar mais por que..." _– ela fez uma pausa buscando pelas palavras corretas. – _"...Porque eu só tenho mais três dias para descobrir sozinha o que _'Wǒ wánquán fúhé nǐ de ài' _significa..."_ – comentou enrubescida, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

Shaoran abriu ainda mais o sorriso que tinha nos lábios ao ouvi-la pronunciar aquelas palavras. Sabia que ela não fazia ideia do que queriam dizer, mas seu coração insistia em falhar uma batida. Perguntou-se intimamente se ela voltaria a repetir aquela frase depois que soubesse o significado e, por um momento, considerou revelar tudo e encerrar aquele assunto de uma vez... Mas não podia fazer aquilo porque havia prometido...

Voltando a encará-la, percebeu que, por mais que tentasse se fazer de forte, Sakura estava realmente muito cansada e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

_"Teremos outras oportunidades de conversar..."_ – respondeu, vendo-a voltar a bocejar.

Durante alguns instantes apenas se encararam em silêncio, até que Sakura se sentiu obrigada a concordar, desanimada. Sem falar nada, ela apenas se colocou de joelhos para alcançar o roupão.

"Eu também vou sair..." – ele declarou de forma inesperada, assustando-a e fazendo-a se desequilibrar no piso escorregadio, indo de encontro à borda da piscina. Os segundos seguintes se passaram em um borrão quando, para evitar que Sakura se machucasse, Shaoran instintivamente a puxou para si, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura.

Subitamente, Sakura se viu envolvida pelos braços do chinês e seu coração batia tão forte no peito que ela mal conseguia ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Por um breve instante, fechou os olhos deixando-se ficar naquele abraço. Simplesmente aproveitando a sensação de estar ali. Ouviu a voz dele ecoar em alguma parte de sua mente que não estava completamente absorta no momento.

"Sakura!" – chamou-a, fazendo com que ela arregalasse os olhos, abaixando o rosto enrubescido. – "Você está bem?" – ele perguntou, aparentemente não pela primeira vez, preocupado.

"Estou..." – ela murmurou sem encará-lo. Afastou-se levemente, embora ele não a tenha soltado, sentindo-se envergonhada tanto pelo escorregão como por ter se deixado levar pela imaginação numa situação daquelas.

"Tem certeza?" – insistiu, vendo-a concordar com a cabeça, ainda evitando olhá-lo. Shaoran suspirou exasperado; daquele jeito não tinha como saber se ela falava a verdade ou apenas tentava evitar que ele se preocupasse, como era de costume. – "Sakura?" – chamou-a inquisitivamente.

"Eu estou bem, Shaoran!" – respondeu, mexendo-se levemente incomodada e tentando se afastar um pouco mais.

"Então por que não olha para mim?" – indagou, levando a mão até o queixo dela e erguendo-o gentilmente até que seus olhos se encontrassem.

A intensidade dos sentimentos refletidos nos olhos verdes, fizeram com que ele perdesse o fôlego momentaneamente e seus pensamentos foram envolvidos por uma névoa densa, tornando-se confusos. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, mas não era realmente novidade que aqueles olhos tivessem o poder de hipnotizá-lo.

O casal apenas permaneceu se encarando, perdendo completamente a noção do que acontecia ao seu redor. Palavras fugiam-lhes do alcance, mas não fazia diferença... não precisavam delas! Seus olhos falavam diretamente aos seus corações e não deixavam espaço para enganos.

Nem ao menos perceberam quando, como se fossem atraídos por um imã, começaram a se aproximar, resfolegantes. As mãos de Sakura, espalmadas no peito de Shaoran, subiam e desciam com o esforço dele em busca de ar. O calor das respirações misturavam-se ao vapor do _onsen_, acariciando-os e fazendo com que os lábios estremecessem de antecipação. Já fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez em que...

"Tem alguém aí?" – uma voz masculina perguntou, fazendo-os se separarem um tanto quanto bruscamente, instantes antes de a porta se abrir, dando passagem a um homem que usava o uniforme do hotel. – "Desculpem incomodá-los, mas o _onsen_ fecha às onze horas para manutenção e limpeza..." – explicou polidamente, sem demonstrar estranhamento ou desconfiança ao encontrá-los a sós por ali, o que Sakura agradeceu mentalmente enquanto alcançava o roupão.

"Vou sair primeiro!" – anunciou a Shaoran, cobrindo-se assim que deixou a piscina a caminho do vestiário.

Enquanto secava os cabelos, já vestida, Sakura tentava em vão acalmar o coração palpitante em seu peito. Seu corpo estava pegando fogo e isso nada tinha a ver com o fato de ter acabado de sair de uma fonte termal vulcânica. Se o funcionário do hotel não tivesse aparecido, eles teriam se beijado e... O calor apenas aumentou, apressando-a a sair do vestiário abafado o mais depressa possível.

Ela só lembrava de ter sentido aquela intensidade de sentimentos uma única vez: sob o Pinguim Real em Tomoeda durante o período em que ainda estavam _experimentando_.

_'E todos sabemos como as coisas acabaram daquela vez...'_, não conseguiu evitar o pensamento ao se deparar com Shaoran, que estivera evidentemente aguardando-a sair. Respirando profundamente, ela parou diante dele enquanto uma apreensão inusitada crescia em seu peito e esmagava a excitação que sentia até alguns instantes.

"Você não está aqui para se desculpar... ou está?" – indagou, direta, encarando-o seriamente e o viu piscar confuso antes de esboçar um sorriso.

"Pelo quê?" – fez-se de desentendido, mostrando que não estava nem um pouco arrependido de tê-la quase beijado.

"Bem..." – ela sorriu; o receio que sentira desapareceu feito mágica. Começou a caminhar lentamente em direção ao quarto com o chinês ao seu lado. – "Se você não sabe, eu é que não vou explicar..." – brincou, olhando-o de soslaio. – "Obrigada por ter me esperado...".

"É sempre um prazer..." – a resposta galante a fez rir, antes de iniciarem uma conversa sobre banalidades que os levou a vagar pelos corredores do hotel até o horário de irem para os próprios quartos.

* * *

Sakura entrou no saguão do hotel vasculhando o lugar quase vazio com os olhos. Apertou firmemente a sacola que trazia nas mãos, divertindo-se intimamente só de imaginar a expressão no rosto de Shaoran quando abrisse o pacote.

"Isso se eu conseguir encontrá-lo..." – resmungou, virando-se para sair, mas parou ao escutar a voz inconfundível do chinês. Localizou-o sentado a uma mesa no canto da sala com Eriol, Yamazaki e outros garotos da turma que conversavam divertindo-se; ela se aproximou aproveitando para observá-lo atentamente. Quase não tinham se visto durante aquele dia.

Eriol foi o primeiro a vê-la e deu uma cotovelada em Shaoran, falando algo que o fez erguer o olhar e abrir um sorriso enquanto se levantava. Os garotos fizeram alguns comentários soltando risadinhas, fato que o fez alargar o sorriso e menear a cabeça.

"O que eles disseram?" – ela perguntou curiosamente, quando ele parou a sua frente.

"Uma porção de besteiras..." – foi a resposta evasiva dele, encarando-a carinhosamente. – "Eriol disse que você estava perguntando por mim antes da janta..." – indicou uma mesa afastada da visão dos colegas para conversarem. – "Mas ninguém sabia dizer onde você estava mais cedo...".

"Você também não é a pessoa mais fácil do mundo de se localizar..." – ela reclamou, sentando-se diante dele. – "Faz mais de meia hora que o estou procurando e este hotel nem é assim tão grande...".

"E por que estava me procurando?" – ele quis saber, vendo um sorriso matreiro surgir no rosto dela quando colocou a sacola de presente sobre a mesa.

"Vi isso na loja de _souvenirs_ do zoológico Asahiyama esta tarde e lembrei imediatamente de você..." – comentou sorrindo. – "Abre, vai!" – ela o incentivou, vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha em desconfiança.

Shaoran suspirou ao tirar a touca de panda do pacote, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ela sabia que talvez não devesse, mas a ideia de provocá-lo com aquilo foi tão deliciosa que não conseguiu se conter.

"Eu imaginei que seria algo parecido..." – ele comentou, colocando a touca na cabeça. – "É bem quentinha! Como fiquei?" – perguntou para surpresa dela que começou a rir.

"Está muito fofo!" – Sakura declarou, vendo-o dar de ombros.

"Você nunca vai se esquecer daquele avental ridículo, não é?" – indagou, encarando-a seriamente.

"Provavelmente não..." – ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso, mas então seu olhar mudou tornando-se, de certa forma, sugestivo. – "Mas... acho que vai depender de eu ter outras coisas nas quais pensar..." – comentou e Shaoran arregalou os olhos. Sakura lançou um olhar para um ponto atrás dele e, vendo os rapazes que estavam com Shaoran mais cedo se aproximarem, esticou-se sobre a mesa e puxou a touca da cabeça dele, deixando os cabelos castanhos ainda mais bagunçados que o normal. – "Acho que vou ficar com _isso _pra mim..." – guardou-a de volta na sacola, sem desviar o olhar do dele.

"Shaoran..." – Yamazaki o chamou, fazendo-o erguer um pouco o rosto para indicar que estava ouvindo. – "Estamos indo jogar boliche ali do outro lado da rua..." – continuou, alguns passos atrás do chinês. – "Você vem?" – indagou, vendo-o concordar levemente.

"Vão na frente que eu já os alcanço..." – respondeu, ainda sem desviar os olhos da japonesa. Yamazaki logo se afastou e Shaoran se aproximou, ainda mergulhado nos orbes esmeralda. – "Você pode guardar _isso_, por enquanto, mas..." – abriu um sorriso, levantando-se. – "Depois eu pego o que é meu..." – e, dizendo isso, deu meia-volta e saiu, seguindo os rapazes.

Sakura acompanhou com os olhos enquanto Shaoran saía do salão. Seu coração ressoava com a força de tambores e sua mente tinha dificuldades para conciliar o que acabara de acontecer: eles estavam flertando descaradamente um com outro... Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando colocar ordem nos pensamentos, mas deu-se conta de que um sorriso bobo estava estampado em seu rosto.

"Posso me sentar aqui?" – ouviu alguém perguntar e, ao olhar para cima, viu Yamazato parada ao seu lado com um bolo de papéis na mão.

"Claro!" – concordou, vendo-a sentar-se e suspirar cansada. – "Está fazendo os relatórios de hoje?" – indagou, recebendo assentimento.

"Seria mentira se eu dissesse que não gosto de ser monitora, mas..." – pegou uma caneta, preparando-se para iniciar o trabalho. – "Essa parte do trabalho é realmente chata..." – comentou, começando a passar a limpo os eventos do dia.

"Sei muito bem disso..." – Sakura observou por um instante enquanto a ruiva trabalhava. – "Foi horrível ter que fazer isso ontem à noite enquanto todos se divertiam à minha volta..." – suspirou, meneando a cabeça. – "Deixe-me ajudá-la, vai..." – pegou uma folha, recebendo um olhar de estranhamento.

"Tem certeza? Sabe que não precisa fazer isso..." – retrucou, estendendo a ela uma caneta.

"Eu sei, mas..." – deu levemente de ombros. – "Esse é um trabalho tão maçante que não o desejo a ninguém..." – completou, lendo o que estava escrito em uma das folhas.

"Nem mesmo para mim?" – Yamazato perguntou tão subitamente, que Sakura ergueu o rosto assustada.

"É claro que..." – começou vendo um esboço de riso nos lábios da outra e, percebendo se tratar de uma brincadeira, meneou a cabeça rindo também.

"Você consegue entender a caligrafia do Yoshida? Ou a do Yamazaki?" – Akio indagou, franzindo o cenho. – "Não entendo metade do que está escrito aqui..." – comentou, entregando a folha para Sakura que a pediu com um gesto.

"Não é tão ruim assim..." – riu, começando a ditar o que estava escrito para que a ruiva passasse a limpo. – "Você nunca viu a escrita do meu irmão na época em que ele estava na faculdade... Nem ele se entendia, às vezes..." – devolveu a folha a Akio, voltando a trabalhar na sua.

"Pelo que eu me lembre, a caligrafia do Li também não é das melhores..." – Yamazato disse com um pequeno sorriso. – "Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta bem pessoal?" – começou subitamente, fazendo Sakura erguer os olhos para observá-la com curiosidade.

"Minha nossa!" – alguém disse, apoiando-se nas costas da cadeira de Akio. – "Vocês estão assim _tão íntimas_ para ficar trocando confidências sobre suas vidas pessoais?".

"O que você quer agora, Akami?" – a ruiva se endireitou na cadeira, enrijecendo as feições. Sakura as olhou com estranhamento, mas se manteve em silêncio e voltou a trabalhar em seu relatório. – "Cansou de perturbar a Hikari?".

"O que foi isso, _amiga_?" – a morena se sentou na cadeira ao lado da ruiva com um sorriso sardônico. – "Agora que arrumou outra amiguinha, não precisa mais de mim?" – fez-se de ofendida.

"Não se faça de desentendida... É você quem está me evitando, Aka-..." – Akio começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Não me venha com desculpas, _minha querida_, porque eu sei muito bem como a sua mente funciona..." – acusou, virando-se para Sakura que se assustou levemente com o rompante. – "Não se deixe enganar, Kinomoto. Esta aqui só está sendo toda agradavelzinha porque a reputação dela depende de você agora!" – abriu um sorriso de lado.

"Você está enganada, Akami!" – a ruiva tentou argumentar, mas foi cortada.

"Agora vai me dizer que você ama a _mosca morta_ da Kinomoto com todo seu coração?" – perguntou com um riso irônico, quando Sakura murmurou um _'Hei!'_. – "Você finalmente está provando do seu próprio veneno, isso sim!".

"Mas do que você está falando?" – Yamazato encarou-a confusa. – "Eu posso ter sido uma megera com muita gente, mas nunca fiz nada contra você!" – declarou, assustada. – "Akami... você sempre foi minha melhor amiga... minha confidente!".

"Eu nunca fui sua amiga!... Eu era sua _sombra_!" – exaltou-se, pondo-se de pé e encarando a ruiva com raiva e consternação. – "Mas eu nunca mais vou ser usada e reduzida por sua causa! Está me ouvindo?" – empurrou Yamazato, quando esta tentou se aproximar. – "Meu coração nunca mais vai ser pisoteado por pessoas que querem se aproximar da _herdeira dos Yamazato_ através do _elo mais fraco_!" – declarou, lançando à outra um olhar de superioridade.

"Akami... eu não sabia..." – murmurou, sentando-se com uma expressão de derrota e lágrimas de dor nos olhos. Sakura evitava até respirar, pois se sentia uma intrusa naquela discussão.

"Mas a minha vingança tem sido lenta e doce..." – Akami riu-se de uma piada que apenas ela entendia. – "Você não imagina o quanto eu me diverti nos últimos três anos, vendo você se apaixonar aos poucos por um 'suposto' pé-rapado... e assistindo de camarote enquanto você se contorcia de ciúme por causa daquela ridícula amizade colorida entre ele e a Kinomoto, aqui..." – declarou acidamente. Akio cobriu a boca, embaraçada, evitando olhar na direção de Sakura, mas sentindo toda a intensidade com que ela a encarava. – "E como eu ri quando descobrimos que o Li era um herdeiro abastado, sabendo que você já não tinha mais nenhuma chance...".

"Akami... Basta!" – Akio declarou firmemente, recebendo um olhar de desdém.

"Tudo bem..." – deu de ombros. – "O que me importa realmente é saber que agora você está à sombra da Kinomoto e eu..." – respirou profundamente, como se, pela primeira vez, estivesse se sentindo livre. – "Eu agora sou o centro das atenções entre nossos amigos. Eles agora vêm falar comigo para fofocar a seu respeito e rir à sua custa...".

"Se você está feliz com isso, tudo bem..." – Sakura finalmente se pronunciou, atraindo a atenção das duas. – "Mas, essas pessoas que se dizem seus amigos também irão abandoná-la ao primeiro sinal de problemas..." – continuou calmamente, ignorando o olhar revoltado de Akami. – "Porque tudo o que eles veem é a herdeira dos Mishima e toda a fortuna atrelada a isso... Nada mais...".

"Não se engane..." – a morena retrucou com um sorriso de lado e a encarou friamente. – "Não terei a mesma _sorte_ que sua amiguinha aí..." – completou com uma careta de escárnio antes de se virar e sair.

O clima na mesa se tornou silencioso e pesado. Akio observava o salão vazio com uma atenção desnecessária, apenas para evitar ter que encarar a jovem de olhos verdes do outro lado da mesa. Sentia o coração pesar com a dor que as revelações de Akami lhe causaram, mas também de mágoa pela traição. Confiara na morena, confidenciara-lhe seus sentimentos pelo chinês. Jamais imaginara que seriam revelados, muito menos diante da pessoa por quem...

"É verdade isso?" – ouviu Sakura perguntar em um sussurro, mas não esboçou resposta. O que poderia dizer sem parecer ainda mais deplorável? – "Yamazato..." – voltou a ser chamada e, criando coragem, encarou duramente os olhos esmeralda.

"De onde você acha que surgiu toda a antipatia que eu sentia por você?" – retrucou, não conseguindo sustentar o olhar da outra. – "Eu morria de inveja do seu relacionamento com o Li... e sentia _tanta raiva_ por ver que, não tendo nada que a impedisse de ficar com ele, você se mantinha inerte, mesmo que todos pudessem perceber o quanto você queria bem mais que apenas amizade..." – apertava as mãos fortemente e sua voz soou estremecida. – "E sinto tanto desgosto por ter me deixado conduzir por meus pais e pela maneira deles de pensar..." – sentia um bolo preso na garganta.

"Você está enganada quando fala que nada me impedia de ficar com Shaoran..." – Sakura começou com um sorriso triste. – "Você sempre esteve presente entre nós dois..." – suspirou pesadamente. – "Ele falava de você o tempo todo... pensava em você o tempo todo..." – fechou os olhos, meneando a cabeça. – "Eu posso não ter sido tão evidente em minhas atitudes, mas sentia inveja... e raiva de você também..." – voltou a abrir os olhos, sentindo-se estranhamente mais leve por ter admitido aquilo.

"Eu nunca imaginaria..." – Akio voltou a encarar Sakura e as duas caíram num silêncio reflexivo por um tempo que não souberam precisar. Pela primeira vez, ambas realmente sentiam uma compreensão mútua, livre de quaisquer outras presenças ou fatores. Não eram amigas; mas também não eram inimigas e, apenas com isso, elas podiam se entender.

"Você pretende se declarar para ele?" – Sakura indagou subitamente, fazendo a ruiva franzir o cenho.

"Não!" – meneou a cabeça violentamente. – "Por que eu faria isso sabendo que serei rejeitada?" – pegou novamente uma caneta, tentando voltar às suas tarefas para encerrar o assunto.

"Você não acha que se arrependerá de não ter, ao menos, tentado?" – questionou, vendo Yamazato abrir um sorriso.

"Como se você pudesse falar sobre isso..." – comentou irônica, mas Sakura não se deixou abalar.

"Mas eu conheço a sensação que nos consome ao olharmos para trás e nos depararmos com nossa própria covardia..." – desviou o olhar para o teto, sentindo a visão turva. – "Conheço o arrependimento de saber que, por medo do desfecho, a felicidade pode ter nos escapado por entre os dedos..." – voltou a encarar a ruiva. – "Então, eu acho que _posso _falar sobre isso...".

"E o que você pretende fazer a respeito?" – Yamazato quis saber, fazendo Sakura sorrir com determinação.

"Vou me declarar a ele... Depois de amanhã..." – garantiu, lançando um olhar de desafio à outra. – "Eu e Shaoran temos alguns assuntos a resolver na terça-feira. Resolverei isso também..." – encararam-se por um momento em silêncio. Depois voltaram a preencher os relatórios sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra.

* * *

Shaoran estremeceu levemente com o vento gelado e deu mais uma volta no cachecol que trazia no pescoço. Durante a viagem de _Asahikawa _a _Wakkanai _ele desejara intensamente que a previsão meteorológica para o dia estivesse errada... Mas não estava. A temperatura na região mais setentrional do país era de 1ºC, e ainda iria cair até a noite. Pela primeira vez durante a excursão, os alunos se encontravam amontoados e parados, prestando atenção ao que os professores explicavam a respeito de certo lugar, mas, por mais que tentasse evitar, ele não conseguia impedir que seus olhos se desviassem da pirâmide triangular de pedra, um dos marcos históricos do Cabo Soya, a procura de certo gorro de panda. Simplesmente parecia-lhe menos interessante o fato de estarem a 43 quilômetros da Rússia do que tentar entender o porquê de Sakura o estar evitando desde cedo.

"Vocês têm uma hora para explorar a área..." – o professor declarou, ouvindo um burburinho que, nem de longe, lembrava a animação dos dias anteriores à menção de tempo livre.

Shaoran voltou rapidamente seu olhar para onde vira "o panda" segundos antes, mas ele não estava mais ali.

_'O que está havendo?'_, estranhou adiantando-se alguns passos para procurar por Sakura, mas foi abordado por Yamazato no caminho.

"Posso falar com você por um instante, Li?" – ela indagou com uma expressão estranhamente séria e obstinada.

"Ah...Tudo bem..." – concordou, olhando novamente para o lugar onde vira Sakura antes de seguir Yamazato.

"Eu gostaria de visitar o monumento _Hisaya Morishige_..." – ela comentou apontando para uma pedra que ficava a uns 200 metros de onde estavam. – "Importa-se de me acompanhar até lá?" – pediu, deixando-o curioso.

"Não, eu... eu vou… com você, claro..." – respondeu olhando ao redor a procura do chapéu de panda. Yamazato abriu um sorriso aliviado quando ele a encarou.

Akio puxou levemente a touca de lã que usava e esfregou as mãos cobertas pelas luvas carmins para aquecê-las enquanto começava a se afastar seguida pelo chinês.

"Eu sabia que era frio aqui, mas não imaginei que fosse tanto..." – comentou após algum tempo, observando o rapaz ao seu lado. – "Embora esse clima seja perfeito quando se está acompanhado..." – viu-o arregalar levemente os olhos.

"O que mais assusta é estar fazendo todo esse frio em pleno outubro..." – ele respondeu, colocando-se na defensiva, fazendo um sorriso triste se desenhar nos lábios da garota.

O silêncio voltou a se instalar entre eles, conforme se aproximavam do monumento que, Shaoran começava a perceber, não se tratava de uma pedra.

"Este é o chamado Monumento Musical?" – Shaoran decidiu falar alguma coisa, tentando desfazer o ambiente pesado entre eles.

"Sim..." – Akio sorriu levemente por ele ter decidido falar alguma coisa desta vez. – "Quando paramos em frente a ele, a música _"Soya-misaki"_ começa a tocar...".

"Não conheço essa música..." – ele comentou, encolhendo-se por causa de um vento mais frio que passou por eles vindo do mar.

"É uma música muito bonita..." – ela suspirou pesadamente, pensando em outro tópico de conversa apenas para não deixar o silêncio se estabelecer novamente. – "Você pretende ir esquiar amanhã?" – indagou, vendo-o confirmar com a cabeça.

"Sim... Sakura me fez comprar um agasalho especialmente para a ocasião..." – abriu um sorriso caloroso ao mencionar a jovem de olhos verdes que levou lágrimas aos olhos de Akio.

"Ah! Chegamos!" – Yamazato exclamou subitamente, correndo os últimos metros que faltavam até o monumento e parando a alguns passos de uma placa negra com as notações musicais e a letra do hino de Cabo Soya.

Shaoran chegou perto do monumento calmamente, ouvindo com mais e mais clareza o som do _tonkori_ e das flautas mesclarem-se à voz da intérprete em uma canção repleta de tristeza... Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o movimento contido dos ombros da ruiva à sua frente, que se sacudiam levemente, como se ela estivesse chorando.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – por um instante ele não soube exatamente o que fazer, mas, hesitante, aproximou-se até parar atrás da garota. – "Você está bem?" – colocou a mão sobre o ombro trêmulo, fazendo-a se virar com o rosto marcado pelas trilhas de lágrimas derramadas.

"Há algo que eu quero lhe dizer..." – ela começou, fungando levemente e aceitando um lenço que ele lhe ofereceu. – "Mas você precisa prometer que não me interromperá por que..." – secou o rosto. – "... se o fizer, posso não ter coragem para terminar de falar...".

"Prometo... Não vou interrompê-la..." – ele garantiu, encarando-a diretamente e aguardando que falasse. Viu os olhos azuis se encherem de lágrimas mais uma vez, mas ela as afastou, piscando repetidamente enquanto buscava forças para o que faria a seguir.

"Primeiro de tudo, quero que você entenda que não tenho nenhuma expectativa ao dizer isso..." – encolheu os ombros um pouco e suspirou, meneando a cabeça. – "É apenas algo que eu _tenho_ que fazer porque, como dizem, não há arrependimento pior do que aquele que sentimos pelas coisas que não fizemos..." – desviou o olhar brevemente, voltando a encará-lo em seguida. – "O que eu tenho a dizer é que... já faz algum tempo que eu sou apaixonada por você!" – afirmou seriamente, vendo um olhar de espanto tomar conta do rosto de Shaoran. – "Eu sei que fui uma completa idiota e que eu pisei em seus sentimentos, mas, mesmo naquela época, eu já era apaixonada por você..." – viu-o abrir a boca para falar, mas se adiantou. – "E entendo que não posso culpar a ninguém além de mim mesma pela forma como as coisas estão hoje... Eu sabia que, em algum momento, você iria se cansar de ter seus sentimentos rejeitados, mas, eu não tinha forças para agir de maneira diferente..." – fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando impedir que novas lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos. – "Eu não peço por retribuição... apenas espero que você possa acreditar no que eu estou falando..." – encarou-o insegura. – "Você acredita em mim?".

Shaoran desviou o olhar, sentindo-se momentaneamente desnorteado. Se ela tivesse lhe dito aquilo alguns meses antes, ele teria sido elevado aos céus, mas... Voltou a encará-la, vendo a mesma insegurança turvar os olhos azuis.

"Sim, eu acredito em você..." – viu-a abrir um sorriso de gratidão, enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorria pela bochecha rosada do frio. – "Não acho que exista alguém no mundo capaz de se manter indiferente ao saber que é amado..." – repousou ternamente uma mão no ombro de Akio. – "E você não imagina a felicidade que sinto por você ter dito isso... Mas...".

"Por favor, não diga mais nada..." – ela estendeu as mãos, impedindo-o de continuar. – "Saber que você ficou feliz por causa de meus sentimentos elevou meu coração às nuvens e quero guardar essa sensação pelo maior tempo possível antes de voltar ao chão..." – ela o encarou com um sorriso forçado.

"Então não direi mais nada..." – replicou com um sorriso, calando-se em seguida.

"É estranho, mas não estou me sentindo tão decepcionada quanto deveria..." – Akio sorriu tristemente. – "Acho que é por causa dela... da Kinomoto..." – viu-o arregalar os olhos, assustado. – "Ela é uma pessoa muito melhor que eu..." – deu um passo para trás, virando-se de costas para ele e fazendo a música do monumento tocar novamente.

"Yamazato..." – ele começou incerto quanto ao que falar, mas ela voltou a encará-lo com um sorriso que o desencorajou.

"Não se preocupe tanto... Eu já sabia qual seria a sua resposta, mas eu precisava lhe contar ou me arrependeria eternamente..." – encolheu os ombros, abrindo um sorriso divertido. – "E, pelo menos, eu fui a primeira a dizer..." – piscou para ele, deixando-o um tanto confuso. – "É melhor voltarmos agora ou seremos deixados para trás..." – e saiu correndo antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa.

* * *

"Aqui vou eu!" – Sakura exclamou, deslizando com o trenó até parar em frente ao restaurante da estação de esqui. Nem o frio, nem os quase quinze centímetros de neve aos seus pés, nem o céu encoberto de nuvens a incomodavam, pois ela finalmente estava aproveitando aquela viagem. Além disso, havia outros motivos pelos quais estivera esperando ansiosamente por aquela terça-feira...

"Sai da frente!" – Yamazaki se aproximou rapidamente, fazendo-a sorrir quando a neve se esparramou por todos os cantos.

"Esperem por nós!" – Chiharu reclamou quando parou diante do namorado que entregava o próprio trenó para um dos funcionários da estação.

"Não seja tão má, Chiharu..." – Naoko a repreendeu sorridente. – "Eles estão com energia acumulada pelo tempo que passaram na monitoria da excursão...".

"Não quero nem ouvir falar de monitoria hoje..." – Yoshida parou ao lado de Naoko e puxou a touca que ela usava para baixo, cobrindo os óculos com uma risada. Voltou-se para Shaoran, que observava o grupo de braços cruzados, a alguns passos de distância. – "Já que não participou da corrida de trenós com a gente, você pode escolher o que faremos agora, Li..." – sugeriu, vendo-o abrir um sorriso irônico.

"Eu vim aqui para esquiar..." – disse secamente, fazendo Sakura franzir as sobrancelhas.

"O que há com você? Está agindo de forma estranha desde ontem..." – repreendeu-o, puxando-o levemente para o lado. – "Você sabe que vamos esquiar à tarde, depois que os outros fizerem as aulas práticas...".

"Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou com fome..." – Naoko comentou, desfazendo um pouco da tensão que começava a se formar.

"Eu sou completamente a favor de almoçarmos..." – Chiharu enganchou seu braço no de Takashi. – "E de bebermos alguma coisa quente... porque parece que estou congelando aqui...".

"Vamos comer, então..." – Shaoran determinou, notando que Sakura seguia o grupo um pouco entristecida por causa de sua atitude. Suspirou, sentindo-se desconfortável com aquela constatação.

Observando os colegas, o rapaz olhou com estranhamento para Yoshida quando este buscou, voluntariamente, a companhia de Naoko, deixando para ele o lugar ao lado de Sakura.

"Escuta, Sakura..." – Yoshida a chamou, atraindo a atenção de todos. – "Não acho justo que você e Li sejam impedidos de aproveitar tudo o que puderem da Estação porque não sabemos esquiar direito..." – começou, olhando para os outros em busca de concordância. – "Depois do almoço nós quatro teremos as aulas práticas com os instrutores, então acho que vocês dois deviam aproveitar as pistas mais avançadas...".

"Eu concordo!" – Yamazaki continuou, vendo-a fazer menção de retrucar. – "Não há motivos para esperarem por nós..." – sorriu, piscando imperceptivelmente para o chinês.

"Se vocês realmente não se importam, então, tudo bem..." – ela os agradeceu com um sorriso, mas evitou olhar para Shaoran, apenas para mostrar que ainda estava aborrecida.

Durante a refeição, entre risos e brincadeiras, a chateação dela com o rapaz acabou diminuindo e tornou-se muito sutil, ao ponto em que Shaoran sabia ser o único capaz de percebê-la. Quando faltavam quinze minutos para o início das aulas, o grupo decidiu sair do restaurante. Enquanto os amigos se encaminharam para o local onde seriam ministradas as lições, Sakura e Shaoran desceram uma trilha paralela à rampa, dirigindo-se ao teleférico mais próximo em um silêncio incômodo e incomum.

Em dado momento, Shaoran meneou a cabeça, suspirando pesadamente. Estava na hora de resolver aquele assunto de uma vez por todas...

"Uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu ontem..." – ele comentou, rompendo o silêncio esmagador. – "Yamazato veio falar comigo..." – pelo canto dos olhos, ele a viu abrir um pequeno sorriso.

"Ah... Eu não sabia com certeza se ela iria..." – disse pensativa, desviando o olhar. _'Bom pra ela...'_, suspirou. Agora só restava a ela fazer sua parte e se declarar...

"Então..." – Shaoran chamou sua atenção e ela o viu com o semblante confuso. – "Você _realmente_ disse para ela se declarar?" – indagou perplexo, pois havia quase se convencido que interpretou mal o que a ruiva dissera no dia anterior.

"Bem..." – ela encolheu os ombros. – "Isso é uma forma simplista de colocar as coisas... é mais como se tivéssemos entrado numa espécie de entendimento..." – comentou vagamente, percebendo que ele parou de caminhar. Voltou-se para trás.

"Por quê? Por que você faria isso?" – sua voz era um misto de zanga e incredulidade, cujo motivo ela não conseguia entender.

"Você... está chateado..." – ela declarou um tanto desorientada.

"O que você faria se..." – Shaoran começou atropeladamente, mas não concluiu a frase. Apenas respirou profundamente, antes de encará-la novamente. – "E se eu ainda gostasse dela, Sakura? Você parou para pensar nisso?" – viu um brilho estranho iluminar os olhos dela.

"Não... Eu não cheguei a pensar no que você faria..." – retrucou, erguendo levemente os ombros e suspirando. – "Como eu disse antes: não foi algo tão simples... Várias coisas aconteceram e... e eu não quis que ela acabasse se arrependendo por nunca ter se declarado, só isso..." – explicou calmamente, mas ele continuava a encará-la com o cenho franzido. – "Além disso, o que eu _poderia fazer_ se você ainda gostasse dela? Eu me conformaria..." – respondeu com tristeza. Não seria algo muito diferente do que fizera durante os últimos dois anos e meio.

"Você nem ao menos se importa com isso!" – acusou-a com grosseria não conseguindo acreditar que _ela_, a garota de quem ele gostava,estivesse incitando _outras garotas_ a se declararem para ele daquele jeito!

"Por que você está agindo assim, Shaoran?" – perguntou chateada, estranhando aquele comportamento.

"Qualquer pessoa, no meu lugar, ficaria desse jeito!" – ele retrucou irritado.

"Tudo bem que você tenha ficado numa posição constrangedora quando ela se declarou para você, Shaoran, mas isso não é justificativa para ficar tão bravo!" – colocou-se diante dele com as mãos na cintura. – "Agora vai me dizer que é por causa disso que você ficou enfezado pelos cantos, destratando nossos amigos durante todo o dia hoje?" – perguntou em tom de censura.

"Isso não é da sua conta!" – respondeu atravessado, cruzando os braços. _'A única pessoa que eu _destratei_ foi o Yoshida...'_, remoeu mentalmente sentindo sua raiva chegar a níveis estratosféricos.

"Claro que é da minha conta, afinal, eu sou sua amiga!" – aquela atitude de Shaoran estava acabando com a paciência dela.

"Ah! Que _ótimo_!" – exclamou ironicamente. – "_Minha amiga_ saberia que eu não quero mais nada com a Yamazato e que seria constrangedor escutar uma declaração de amor da parte dela!" – reclamou bufando de raiva.

"O que é _'ótimo'_?" – Sakura eriçou-se toda com o sarcasmo dele.

"Esqueça!" – disse entre dentes, cortando o ar com o braço.

"O que você est-..." – começou elevando a voz, mas se interrompeu erguendo as mãos e meneando a cabeça em sinal de derrota. – "Quer saber? Quem está ficando nervosa agora sou eu, então, se ainda quiser esquiar, _afinal foi para isso que você veio_..." – insinuou irônica. – "...que vá sozinho! Eu vou voltar!" – completou irritada antes de passar por ele.

_'Isso é simplesmente maravilhoso!'_, Sakura arfava, subindo a trilha novamente. Ela fizera planos e tinha diversas expectativas para aquele dia e a última coisa que imaginara era que ia acabar brigando com Shaoran, mas... _'O que raios deu nele, afinal?'_, pisou mais forte, sentindo o pé afundar na neve. – "Droga!" – resmungou, parando depois de se afastar alguns passos com a respiração pesada e os olhos embaçados.

Conforme Sakura se afastava, o que aconteceu bateu com toda força em Shaoran... Ele não tinha planejado brigar com ela, mas a situação era tão frustrante! Ele tinha todo o direito de ficar bravo!... Será que ela não entendia como ele se sentia com tudo aquilo?

_'E como ela poderia entender se você não explica?'_, uma vozinha dentro dele sussurrou, fazendo-o tirar a touca que usava e passar a mão pelos cabelos numa tentativa de se acalmar.

_'De que adiantaria? Ela não sente o mesmo...'_, tentou justificar-se. Era uma situação complicada e ele tinha que tomar uma decisão: precisava explicar o que estava sentindo ou desistir de uma vez por todas... Mas sabia que não poderia deixar as coisas daquela forma! Não depois de ter aguardado tão ansiosamente que aquele dia chegasse... _'Ou posso me arrepender pelo resto de minha vida...'_, lembrou-se do que Yamazato lhe disse no dia anterior. Independentemente da resposta que seria obtida...

"Sakura..." – chamou-a, virando-se e vendo-a parada com a postura toda tensa. Ele sentiu o coração agitar-se com tanta força que seu corpo todo tremia. A voz ficou presa em sua garganta e o estômago se contraiu.

"É melhor não falar comigo ainda, Shaoran..." – respondeu, sem se voltar para ele. – "Porque nada do que você diga irá melhorar a situa-...".

"Eu amo você!".

E o tempo subitamente parou naquela montanha.

Sakura sentia o coração dar cambalhotas em seu peito e sua respiração ficou suspensa por tanto tempo que não sabia como ainda se encontrava de pé. Em sua mente a voz de Shaoran repetia, de novo e mais uma vez, aquelas palavras que tanto aguardara ouvir e o resto do mundo, simplesmente, perdera a importância. Parecia estar voando e sentia um calor tão intenso em seu coração que temia transformar a neve em rio...

"Sakura..." – o tom de voz levemente angustiado dele ao chamá-la fez com que seus pés tocassem novamente o chão. – "Você ouviu o que eu disse?" – indagou; e ela pôde perceber que ele estava se aproximando. – "Eu disse que... que a amo..." – repetiu, fazendo-a se virar para encará-lo com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Shaoran, eu..." – deu um passo à frente e... desabou. – "Ah!".

"Sakura!" – ele se assustou e, rapidamente, abaixou-se ao lado dela, vendo-a sentada no chão segurando com força o tornozelo e gemendo de dor. – "O que houve? Deixe-me ver!" – pediu, mas ela meneou rapidamente a cabeça.

"Torci o pé..." – choramingou, sentindo-o retirar sua mão da área machucada para pressioná-la levemente por sobre a bota para neve. – "Está doendo..." – reclamou, fazendo-o soltá-la.

"Droga! Espero que não tenha fraturado nada!" – acariciou de leve o rosto lívido pela dor. – "É melhor irmos até a enfermaria..." – encarou-a, preocupado. – "Acha que consegue colocar o pé no chão?... Claro que não... que pergunta idiota..." – deu um tapa na própria testa ao vê-la fazer uma careta de dor. – "Então, não tem jeito..." – sorriu de lado e a pegou no colo sem nenhum aviso. Sakura, instintivamente, envolveu-o pelo pescoço devido ao susto e Shaoran riu baixinho, como se tivesse planejado tê-la daquele jeito em seus braços. – "Não vou deixá-la cair..." – ele garantiu com um sorriso tímido, voltando a descer a trilha para alcançar o hotel.

Estando ali, e com a dor relegada a um canto de sua mente, Sakura percebeu o que acabara de acontecer... Como podia ter se machucado daquele jeito?... E justo naquele instante... Observou-o de perfil, sentindo seu coração acelerar e o rosto esquentar.

_'Ele me ama!'_, pensou, sentindo borboletas no estômago e lágrimas nos olhos que nada tinham a ver com seu pé machucado. Enquanto tentava se acalmar, inspirou profundamente, aspirando o perfume tão característico e lembrando-se que ainda devia a Shaoran uma resposta...

"Shaoran..." – chamou-o com a voz trêmula. Ele parou de caminhar e se voltou para ela que repousou, suavemente, a mão em seu rosto e o puxou para si até seus lábios se tocarem de maneira breve e doce. Um leve roçar apenas, marcado pela surpresa dele àquela atitude tão repentina; mas não era o suficiente... Ao se afastarem, a jovem estremeceu levemente quando os olhares se encontraram e mal teve tempo para reagir quando ele a apertou um pouco mais em seus braços, tomando seus lábios arrebatadoramente, da forma como ambos ansiavam havia tanto tempo.

Interromperam-se abafando a risada quando ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio por causa de seu pé que deslizou alguns centímetros na neve.

"Eu me declarei e você torceu o tornozelo..." – ele começou seriamente, atraindo a atenção dela. – "E, quando nos beijamos, eu quase caí com nós dois..." – deu uma entonação levemente dramática ao que estava dizendo e, então abriu um sorriso. – "Eu acho melhor você esperar até chegarmos lá embaixo para dizer que também me ama... ou não sairemos vivos daqui!" – declarou fazendo-a rir e abraçá-lo fortemente.

"Eu não me importaria nem se a montanha desabasse ao nosso redor..." – declarou roçando suavemente os lábios no queixo dele. – "Eu amo você..." – sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o mergulhar o rosto nos cabelos cor de mel.

Por alguns instantes, o casal ficou ali parado, absorto em uma realidade distante; mas logo voltaram a si, pois ele era um homem com uma missão e quanto mais cedo chegassem à enfermaria, mais cedo ele poderia abraçá-la e beijá-la como desejava. Ao chegarem no hotel, foram rapidamente encaminhados ao ambulatório e, enquanto o funcionário ia chamar a enfermeira, Shaoran delicadamente depositou sua carga na maca.

"Desculpa por estar sempre lhe dando trabalho..." – ela murmurou timidamente, ainda abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

"Não é trabalho algum, Sakura..." – ele respondeu com um sorriso, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. – "Eu gosto de cuidar de você..." – completou, vendo-a afastar-se ligeiramente para encará-lo. Shaoran passou, suavemente, os dedos pelos lábios rosados e aproximou-se até as respirações se misturarem completamente...

O beijo foi terno e amoroso, a princípio, mas era inevitável aprofundá-lo... Shaoran a puxou para o círculo de seus braços, sentindo-a mergulhar os dedos em seus cabelos, e suspirou completamente entregue àquelas sensações. Se pudesse, passaria cada minuto de sua vida provando o sabor dos lábios dela...

"Shaoran..." - Sakura murmurou com os lábios ainda colados aos dele.

"O quê?" - afastou-se levemente para encontrar um olhar curioso no rosto dela.

"O que significa _'wǒ wánquán fúhé nǐ de ài'_?" - indagou, vendo-o abrir um sorriso.

"Mas... eu já lhe disse o que significa..." - declarou erguendo levemente uma sobrancelha.

"Não... você nã-... Oh!" - interrompeu-se, arregalando os olhos. - "Mas eu pensei que...".

"_'Wǒ ài nǐ'_ me pareceu simples demais para descrever o que eu sinto..." - explicou, encostando a sua testa na dela e vendo-a abrir um sorriso.

Um leve pigarro, vindo da direção da porta, fez com que se afastassem enquanto a atendente entrava na sala.

"Desculpem pela interrupção..." – a enfermeira aproximou-se da mesa de exame. – "Eu sou a enfermeira Rubby..." – sorriu enquanto ajeitava o material que seria utilizado para o exame. – "Qual das duas gracinhas é meu paciente?" – perguntou, vendo Sakura levantar a mão e Shaoran se encostar à parede ao lado da maca. – "E seu nome é...?".

"Ahm... Sakura Kinomoto..." – abriu um sorriso tímido. – "Muito prazer..."

"O prazer é todo meu!" – retribuiu o sorriso, desviando o olhar para o rapaz. – "Tenho uma boa notícia para você: estou com uma promoção de injeções hoje, que é excelente..." – comentou e o viu erguer uma sobrancelha. – "A Srta. Sakura leva uma; e o acompanhante ganha outra, grátis!" – completou seriamente.

"O q-...?" – ele se espantou, fazendo Sakura rir.

"Acho que ela está pedindo para você sair, Shaoran..." – explicou, vendo-o desviar o olhar um pouco sem-jeito.

"Eu já sabia disso..." – ele disfarçou, encaminhando-se para a porta.

"Você tem um namorado bem superprotetor..." – a enfermeira comentou, suspirando. Sakura ergueu o olhar e viu que Shaoran parara à porta ao escutar a observação. Encararam-se em silêncio por um instante e ela notou um leve brilho de expectativa nos orbes âmbares que a fizeram abrir um sorriso antes de responder:

"Sim... eu tenho mesmo..." – declarou, sentindo o coração acelerar.

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Seis meses depois_...

_"... e enquanto dançavam, a jovem o abraçou com mais força, sabendo que seria a sua única oportunidade. Ele não tinha muito tempo naquela forma e enfraquecia a cada passo dado, mas não trocaria aquele momento com ela por nada."_

Sakura se reclinou na cadeira, esfregando levemente os olhos e salvou o documento, olhando rapidamente para o relógio. Sete horas...

"Ah... estou atrasada..." – murmurou, espreguiçando-se. Tomoyo estaria passando no sobrado amarelo a qualquer minuto e ela ainda precisava terminar de se arrumar. Desligou o _notebook_ e seguiu até o guarda-roupa a procura do bolero que usaria por cima do vestido ao mesmo tempo em que passava a escova nos cabelos.

"Sakura!" – ouviu seu pai chamar do andar inferior. – "Tomoyo está aqui..." – avisou-a, fazendo com que agarrasse o casaco e a bolsa e saísse correndo.

"Já estou indo... estou indo..." – desceu as escadas, deparando-se com Fujitaka no corredor.

"Perdeu a hora trabalhando no seu livro?" – indagou, vendo-a concordar.

"Estou quase terminando, agora..." – sorriu, calçando o sapato. – "Estou de saída!" – levantou-se e depositou um beijo no rosto do pai.

"Vá com cuidado!" – recomendou, vendo-a sair apressada e entrar no carro.

"Oi, Tomoyo!" – sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos antes de tirar uma presilha da bolsa para prendê-lo.

"Boa noite, Sakura!" – a morena a cumprimentou alegremente. – "Teve notícias de Shaoran?".

"Não desde anteontem..." – meneou a cabeça, suspirando. – "O voo dele estava marcado para hoje porque a formatura é depois de amanhã, mas disse que ia tentar remarcar para mais cedo...".

"Tomara que tenha conseguido, porque Yamazaki e Chiharu ficarão muito chateados se ele não comparecer ao jantar de noivado que eles estão planejando desde que voltaram de _Hokkaido_..." – comentou reticente.

Todos ficaram bastante surpresos quando, logo após voltarem da excursão, descobriram que eles vinham considerando a ideia de se casarem ao terminar o colegial desde o início do ano letivo. Em nenhum momento sequer comentaram com ninguém a respeito do assunto.

Sakura suspirou, contraindo levemente o rosto e passando a mão sobre o estômago, parecendo incomodada, fato que atraiu a atenção de Tomoyo.

"Há algo errado?".

"Devo ter comido algo que não me fez bem e agora estou com um pouco de azia..." – explicou desconfortavelmente.

"Quer passar em uma farmácia para comprar um antiácido?" – Tomoyo a encarou, preocupada, mas Sakura dispensou o assunto com um gesto, dizendo não estar tão ruim assim. – "Voltando a falar sobre seu namorado..." – viu Sakura menear a cabeça. – "Eu ainda não entendo por que ele foi para Hong Kong tão em cima da formatura..." – comentou e a amiga desviou o olhar com um sorriso. – "Na verdade, nenhuma das viagens que ele fez nos últimos meses foi bem explicada...".

"É algo que ele, simplesmente, _precisa_ fazer, Tomoyo..." – falou tranquilamente. – "Sabe se Rika já voltou de _Fukuoka_?" – mudou de assunto, vendo a morena suspirar resignada.

"Só voltará amanhã depois do aniversário do irmãozinho do namorado dela..." – a morena olhou pela janela, vendo que se aproximavam de seu destino.

"É uma pena que ela estará ausente hoje..." – comentou quando o carro parou diante do _Atsui Hana_, pomposamente enfeitado e reservado. – "Afinal, ela é a amiga mais antiga de Chiharu...".

"É uma pena, sim..." – Tomoyo olhou para Sakura pesarosamente. – "... e é por isso que precisamos fazer nossa parte para que a ausência dela não seja tão sentida..." – completou, estranhando o olhar de pavor que surgiu no rosto da amiga.

"Oh, céus... você vai me fazer comer a parte dela, não vai?" – um brilho de divertimento surgiu nos olhos verdes, contrastando imensamente com sua expressão e fazendo a morena gargalhar antes de saírem do carro.

Assim que entraram, as garotas ficaram surpresas com a decoração e a música _pop_ que animava o ambiente. O interior da lanchonete estava tão formal quanto uma reunião de adolescentes com balões vermelhos e brancos flutuando rente ao teto e um arranjo em forma de um grande coração no centro do salão. As mesas, cobertas por toalhas de cetim perolizado, exibiam orgulhosamente os enfeites de rosas brancas e amarelas enquanto meia dúzia de garçons e garçonetes uniformizados, passavam entre os convidados oferecendo drinks de fruta (não alcoólicos) e canapés. Sobre os balcões estavam organizadas adoráveis caixinhas com delicados _cupcakes_: lembrancinhas que seriam entregues aos convidados no fim do jantar.

Não demorou muito, localizaram Naoko e Yoshida sentados com Eriol ao lado de uma mesa ocupada por parentes dos noivos e dirigiram-se até lá, sendo paradas no meio do caminho pela Sra. Yamazaki que as cumprimentou agradecendo animadamente pela presença.

"Boa noite!" – Sakura cumprimentou o casal à mesa, vendo Eriol se levantar para cumprimentar Tomoyo com um beijo carinhoso, antes de puxar uma cadeira para elas se sentarem.

"Ainda bem que chegaram..." – Isamu comentou, com um sorriso de troça. – "Hiiragizawa já estava ficando preocupado com o atraso de quinze minutos de vocês..." – riu, levando um cutucão de Naoko.

"Pare de implicar com ele..." – repreendeu-o, contendo o riso.

"Será que posso saber qual a piada?" – Yamazaki os interrompeu brincalhão. – "Espero que não estejam falando do meu novo corte de cabelo..." – comentou, fazendo os amigos voltarem a atenção para os fios negros.

"Que corte de cabelo, Takashi?" – Chiharu indagou rolando os olhos. – "Você esqueceu completamente do horário que eu marquei para você no salão..." – ralhou levemente, voltando-se para os amigos com um sorriso. – "Estou tão feliz por vocês terem vindo...".

"Não perderíamos isso por nada!" – Eriol afirmou, recebendo concordância em coro.

"E quanto ao Li?" – Yamazaki se voltou para Sakura, fazendo-a suspirar.

"Ele disse que faria o possível para vir, mas não sei se conseguirá..." – explicou em tom apologético.

"De qualquer forma..." – Yamazaki começou, após alguns segundos de silêncio, erguendo levemente o indicador, mas foi interrompido ao ser chamado pela mãe. – "Volto já..." – disse, dando um beijo na testa da noiva antes de se afastar.

"Ah, Sakura... Encontrei a professora Miz-... Kinomoto na padaria hoje cedo..." – Chiharu se corrigiu, com um sorriso sem-graça. Muitos alunos ainda se referiam à professora pelo nome de solteiro. – "Foi uma surpresa... ela está com um barrigão que é a coisa mais linda!".

"Estranho, pensei que ela tivesse que ficar de repouso..." – Naoko comentou, meditativa.

"Sim! Afinal, é por isso que ela não comparecerá à nossa cerimônia de formatura, não é?" – Yoshida indagou, voltando o olhar para Sakura.

"Sim, o médico recomendou a ela que repousasse nas próximas duas semanas..." – Sakura disse, pensando em Kaho e nos mimos exagerados de Touya.

"Talvez ela tenha sentido um desejo súbito por pão quentinho..." – Tomoyo mencionou, interpretando o silêncio pensativo de Sakura como preocupação. – "E como mora ao lado da panificadora, isso não deve ter sido esforço algum...".

_'Ela devia é estar fugindo do zelo superprotetor de meu irmão, isso sim...'_, Sakura considerou esboçando um sorriso ao lembrar de um comentário da cunhada sobre como Touya a estava deixando maluca. Se ela sequer se virasse no sofá para se ajeitar, ele já estava de pé com as chaves do carro na mão, a bolsa da maternidade enfiada no braço e perguntando: _"Já é a hora? Já é a hora?"_.

"Sim, deve ter sido algum desejo..." – sorriu tranquila. – "E tenho certeza que Kaho não faria nada arriscado para o bebê..." – completou vendo Yamazaki se aproximar.

"Com licença, pessoal, mas nós dois temos que voltar a circular!" – falou, colocando a mão nas costas de Chiharu.

"Ah... olha, Takashi!" – a garota apontou para a entrada conforme se afastavam. – "Ikeda acabou de chegar com a Yamazato...".

Sakura olhou para a porta com um sorriso ao ver a ruiva entrar de mãos dadas com o namorado...

Ao voltarem da excursão, Sakura chegou a recear que a situação entre elas fosse desandar, mas tivera uma agradável surpresa com a reação de Yamazato que, decidida a se reerguer da rasteira que levara em _Hokkaido_, pedira a Sakura por conselhos sobre como se aproximar de Hikari para conhecê-la melhor. Numa conversa recente, Akio admitira que a característica da amiga que mais detestava antes, a coragem de dizer a verdadeira opinião e não aquilo que ela queria ouvir, era justamente a mais valiosa de todas.

Sendo honesta consigo mesma, até pouco tempo, Sakura sentia uma pontada de tristeza toda vez que via o desânimo nos olhos da antiga rival. Uma tristeza que começara a desaparecer quando Ikeda se declarou durante o _hatsumode_.

"Oi, pessoal!" – Ikeda cumprimentou a todos com um trejeito ao parar ao lado da mesa.

"Boa noite!" – Yamazato sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Naoko. – "Uhm... parece que chegamos numa boa hora, Masao..." – indicou com a cabeça o garçom que se aproximava com uma bandeja de bebidas.

"Eles têm suco de pêssego, Aki-chan... Vai querer?" – ele a encarou com carinho, fazendo-a corar antes de confirmar.

"Ah... vejo que ele entrou na etapa em que começa a chamá-la por um apelido fofo... Bom pra você!" – Naoko a provocou, fazendo as outras meninas rirem.

"Naoko!" – Tomoyo chamou-lhe a atenção, meneando a cabeça.

"O que foi?" – fez-se de desentendida, piscando para Akio.

Assim que todos se serviram, engajaram em uma conversa animada e Sakura bem que tentou não pensar no assunto, mas, ao ver-se entre casais, ficava difícil ignorar a ausência de Shaoran ali. Entre um assunto e outro, pegava-se, invariavelmente, olhando para a entrada, esperando ver o namorado aparecer.

_'Bem... é melhor eu me acostumar com isso...'_, suspirou ao pensar que as coisas seriam daquela forma quando ele voltasse definitivamente para Hong Kong...

"Com licença, pessoal..." – Yamazaki chamou a atenção de todos para o centro do salão e a música foi interrompida. – "Eu gostaria de falar algumas palavras antes de passarmos para a atração principal..." – sorriu, estendendo a mão para que Chiharu fosse para seu lado. – "Primeiramente, gostaríamos de agradecer a presença de todos vocês a esse momento tão importante em nossas vidas..." – inclinou levemente a cabeça em direção aos familiares de ambos e depois aos amigos. – "Em segundo lugar, eu entendo que este jantar deveria ser oferecido em um ambiente mais formal, mas este é um dos meus lugares favoritos em todo o mundo..." – desviou o olhar para os próprios pais com um sorriso de gratidão. – "Um lugar que eu vi surgir e crescer para o sucesso ao longo de minha vida graças ao trabalho árduo de meus pais..." – e então voltou o olhar para os pais de Chiharu. – "Portanto, Sr. Mihara, espero que não se importe com minha escolha..." – disse, vendo o futuro sogro sorrir em sinal de aprovação. – "E, finalmente..." – voltou-se para a noiva com carinho. – "Chiharu, diante de nossos amigos e familiares, eu gostaria de lhe perguntar..." – pegou-lhe a mão. – "Você aceita se casar comigo?".

"Sim, eu aceito!" – ela disse sorrindo, recebendo um breve beijo, selando o compromisso. O salão rompeu em ovações e desejos de felicitações.

"Tem certeza?" – o rapaz voltou a perguntar, fazendo os convidados rirem.

"Nem adianta tentar se livrar de mim agora..." – ela deu um soquinho no braço dele, tentando falar com seriedade, mas estava feliz demais para isso. Takashi então passou o braço pela cintura de noiva e olhou para todos.

"O jantar será servido agora... Aproveitem a refeição!" – o casal se sentou junto aos familiares enquanto os garçons traziam a comida, passando de mesa em mesa.

A música e as conversas foram retomadas, mas, apesar do jantar estar saboroso, Sakura não conseguiu aproveitá-lo muito bem, pois a queimação no estômago que sentia antes se tornara mais forte.

"Diga-me, Sakura, tu estás de dieta?" – Eriol indagou a certo ponto do jantar, percebendo que a amiga não havia comido quase nada.

"Não... eu..." – ela começou, mas Tomoyo a interrompeu.

"A azia piorou, não é?" – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Sakura pensou em dizer que estava bem, mas a dor de estômago estava se tornando quase insuportável, então apenas confirmou.

"Por que não disse antes?" – Yamazato meneou a cabeça, pegando sua bolsa. – "Eu acho que tenho sal de frutas aqui... Sim! Aqui está..." – entregou o envelope do remédio à jovem de olhos verdes.

"Obrigada..." – Sakura sorriu levemente, levantando-se. – "Eu vou até a cozinha pedir um copo d'água. Volto já!" – disse antes de afastar-se.

Enquanto cruzava o salão, Sakura sentia o desconforto aumentar, deixando-a levemente enjoada. _'Por _kami_... o que quer que eu tenha comido, vou evitar de agora em diante...'_, pensou, tentando lembrar o que poderia ter-lhe feito tão mal.

Estava quase chegando à cozinha quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado e, ao se voltar para ver quem era, deparou-se com um par de olhos âmbares que, independente de qualquer coisa que pudesse estar sentindo, fez um sorriso desenhar-se em seus lábios.

"Estou muito atrasado?" – perguntou, vendo-a negar enquanto o abraçava fortemente.

"O que importa é que veio..." – murmurou, fechando os olhos ao aconchegar-se nos braços dele. – "Senti tanto a sua falta..." – disse ao afastarem-se.

"E eu a sua..." – sorriu antes de beijá-la ternamente. – "E... se não tivéssemos plateia, eu a beijaria adequadamente..." – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido quando se afastaram, deixando-a enrubescida. – "Onde estão os noivos?" – ele perguntou, segurando-a pela cintura.

"A última vez que os vi, eles estav-..." – Sakura começou, mas sentiu uma pontada de dor no estômago e se interrompeu, fazendo uma careta.

"O que houve?" – Shaoran perguntou com o semblante preocupado.

"Não é nada demais..." – disse, vendo a expressão contrariada surgir no rosto dele.

"Sakura..." – chamou-a, em tom de aviso.

"É sério, Shaoran!" – ela exclamou, colocando uma mão na cintura. – "Estou sentindo um pouco azia desde cedo... É só isso!" – garantiu, erguendo o envelope de antiácido. – "Mas já vai passar..." – encarou-o seriamente, vendo-o suspirar.

"Você me contaria se estivesse sentindo aquelas tonturas novamente, não é?" – indagou, inseguro. Ela sorriu gentilmente, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

"Eu já prometi que contaria, não prometi?" – beijou-o brevemente. – "Além disso, não há porque ficar tão preocupado... Os exames não apontaram nada de errado comigo..." – garantiu, levando a mão ao estômago, desconfortavelmente. – "É melhor eu tomar o remédio logo..." – afastou-se, apontando com um gesto para Chiharu e Yamazaki que se aproximavam para cumprimentá-lo.

Após beber o remédio efervescente, Sakura sentiu um alívio imediato e, quando voltou à mesa em que estavam os amigos, sentando-se ao lado do namorado, a queimação havia diminuído bastante.

"Eu acho que o mal de Sakura era saudade do namorado e nada mais..." – Eriol brincou.

"Não adianta tentar me constranger, Eriol..." – ela aconchegou-se melhor a Shaoran que passara o braço por seus ombros. – "Não vai me fazer sair daqui..." – e virou-se para Yamazato. – "Obrigada de novo pelo remédio. Ajudou bastante!" – sorriu, sentindo-se completamente feliz.

E assim o jantar se estendeu por mais algum tempo entre risos e conversas. Quando terminou, Shaoran se encarregou de levar a namorada de volta para casa e, embora nenhum dos dois tivesse pressa de alcançar o sobrado amarelo, eventualmente, chegaram lá.

"Vamos entrar..." – Sakura sugeriu, segurando-o pela mão. – "Podemos sentar no quintal dos fundos para namorar um pouco mais..." – viu-o abrir um sorriso.

"Duvido que aquele seu projeto de cão vai nos deixar em paz para namorar..." – comentou, encostando-se ao muro da frente e a puxando para si. Enlaçou-a pela cintura enquanto a beijava profundamente. Realmente sentira falta dela!

_"Sabe do que eu mais senti falta nesses dias em que você esteve em Hong Kong?"_ – ela perguntou em chinês, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo-o afagar-lhe os cabelos.

_"Não... do quê?"_ – quis saber, sentindo-a afastar-se ligeiramente e colocar a mão sobre seu coração.

_"De como seu coração acelera toda vez que eu falo que _amo você_..." – _sussurrou, sorrindo ao mergulhar nos olhos âmbares. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu a espinha do rapaz ao vê-la se aproximar fechando os olhos à espera do beijo que ela sabia que viria.

"Eu também amo você..." – sussurrou, segundos antes de tomar os lábios dela nos seus, amorosamente.

Ficaram abraçados, ouvindo os sons da noite e ela fechou os olhos, ouvindo as batidas do coração dele. Era tão bom estar ali nos braços da pessoa que amava. Era perfeito e ela não se sentia daquele jeito em nenhum outro lugar, mas...

"Você consegue acreditar que em dois dias tudo vai acabar?" – perguntou subitamente, sentindo-o se afastar para encará-la com confusão no olhar. – "A nossa formatura..." – explicou, sentindo-o acariciar-lhe o rosto.

"Do que você está falando, minha flor?" – mergulhou nas joias esmeralda que tanto adorava. – "Não é o fim... Nossas vidas estão apenas começando..." – sorriu, traçando com delicadeza os traços do rosto feminino.

Um sorriso lentamente se desenhou nos lábios dela, conforme aquela ideia germinava em seu coração. Ele tinha toda razão...

_Aquele era só o começo..._

* * *

**N/A – **_Aiya, minna!_

É com um enorme prazer que eu trago o último capítulo de **_SUTEKI DA NEE_**...

Sei que havia dito que traria o capítulo final até, no máximo, 31 de dezembro, mas gente... eu sofri pra conseguir _terminar_ o capítulo no dia 31... Lutando até as 23:34h para não entrar 2012 com esta história inacabada, usando os fones de ouvido no último volume para abafar os sons dos foguetes de forma a não acabar escrevendo _"BAM! PARABAM! TATARATAMTAM!"_ no lugar de palavras reais e com sentido... Ah! Como eu sofri...

Antes de mais nada... Sei que muitos de vocês devem estar se perguntando: **_"Como assim esse é o final de Suteki da nee?"_**... Calma, gente... eu explico... Esta história foi planejada para ser o relato da **descoberta dos sentimentos** entre os dois personagens principais, eis o motivo para tanta embolação no meio do campo... Sim, eles tomaram alguns caminhos que talvez fossem desnecessários, não é?

Mas a graça de escrever é colocar pedras e obstáculos no caminho dos personagens... E isso acontece até nos contos de fadas... Imaginem se a madrasta da Cinderela não a tivesse trancado na torre na hora da prova do sapatinho; ou se a Úrsula não tivesse ido para terra firme disfarçada e enfeitiçado o Príncipe Eric; ou se o Gaston não tivesse inventado de internar o pai da Bela... Não ia ter graça!... Enfim, saí do assunto...

O que eu quero dizer a todos é: **SUTEKI DA NEE** acabou porque eles já percorreram todo o caminho até terem seus sentimentos esclarecidos... o que não significa que a história de Shaoran e Sakura tenha acabado aí... E, antes que vocês comecem a pedir... SDNEE vai, sim, ter uma continuação...

Sabem quando uma série termina e, depois de tudo, vem um filme como uma espécie de conclusão? Bem... **_não_** é isso que eu vou fazer... (risos) O que eu tenho em mente é algo que se assemelha mais a um **_OVA_**, do que um filme... Já é algo que venho planejando há bastante tempo (Não me orgulho em dizer que estou escrevendo SDN há oito anos...). Não vai ser algo muito extenso... Terá algo entre 4~6 capítulos, não necessariamente sequenciais e em cada capítulo será explorado algum aspecto da construção do futuro deste casal. E isso é o máximo que eu posso lhes contar a respeito... Ah! Acho que posso dizer o título também! "**_Eien Ni..._**", que significa _"pela eternidade"_. Dramático, _nee_?

Céus... eu não queria me estender tanto, mas parece ser inevitável... Vamos às notas culturais:

**_A N JELL_** – é o nome de uma _banda personagem_ do dorama coreano "**_You're Beautiful_**". Uma belíssima história, muito tocante e comovente que vale a pena ser assistido (Sim, eu a inseri aqui, só pra poder indicar...).

**_onsen_** – fontes de águas termais existentes em abundância no Japão devido à formação vulcânica da ilha.

**_Hatsumode_** – primeira visita aos templos xintoístas feito durante os primeiros dias do ano.

**_Wo ai ni_** – "Eu te amo" em mandarim.

Quanto aos lugares explorados durante a excursão: Eu usei tantos sites de pesquisa para decidir quais locais eles visitariam e fazer uma retratação o mais verossímil possível das paisagens que não tenho como precisar de onde saiu cada informação. Por isso, decidi colocar aqui algumas referências que eu tenho certeza que usei (retirem os parênteses): www(.)japan-guide(.)com(/)e _(site em inglês)_; www(.)jnto(.)go(.)jp(/)eng(/)location(/)regional(/)hokkaido _(site em inglês)_; www(.)reggie(.)net; curtindoojapao(.)com

Vamos aos agradecimentos, então... A todos que acompanharam SDNEE, torceram, xingaram, choraram, sofreram e sorriram com os personagens... Eu serei eternamente grata! O carinho que dedicaram a esta história foi fundamental para meu empenho em conclui-la. Graças a vocês tive condições de buscar força de vontade para ultrapassar as dificuldades que surgiram no meio do caminho... Agradecimentos especiais a **_Rosana_**, **_Cherry-Hi_**, **_RubbyMoon_**, **_Trellinha_**, **_Minhoquinha_** e **_NaM_** (este capítulo é merecidamente dedicado a você por ter me distraído – _sim_, distraído - o suficiente durante os últimos dias do ano para que eu produzisse adequadamente... Mil Beijos!).

Peço desculpas por tantas vezes ter falhado com vocês na questão da atualização... Sei que em diversas ocasiões deixei a desejar na pontualidade, mas garanto que NUNCA lhes entreguei um capítulo apenas por entregar... Cada um dos capítulos de SUTEKI DA NEE tem um pedaço da minha alma e do meu coração entregue a vocês com o melhor que eu poderia fazer em cada ocasião...

Por ora, eu me despeço de vocês leitores com um beijo carinhoso e um forte abraço! Desejo a todos um 2012 repleto de paz, felicidade e sucesso!

**_Yoru._**_ (31 de dezembro de 2011, 23:34h - "É acreditando nas rosas que as fazemos desabrochar." - Anatole France)._

* * *

**_*Espaço da Revisora: _**_eheheheh..antes de mais nada, a Bru conseguiu me fazer ficar em expectativa desde o dia 31...eu simplesmente recebi 4 vezes (ou será q foram 5?) o último capítulo de SDN...ela terminou no dia 31 (vou contar, Bru) mas mudou de idéia algumas vezes antes que eu começasse a revisão, na segunda de manhã eu já estava dando risadas dos mails recebidos com cenas novas ou mudanças de cenas... _

_Isso tudo com certeza, para trazer um grande final a todos os leitores dessa incrível história._

_Bru, parabéns pela conclusão da fic. Fico feliz por ter participado da revisão da história e ver chegar o seu fim, foi ao mesmo tempo uma delícia e frustrante... ahahah... eu fiquei com alguns por quês... mas vou esperar o OVA..._

_Mesmo eu estando em meus anos sabático quanto a escrever, revisar uma fanfic, sempre é gratificante, ainda mais uma fic que nem precisa de revisão como as histórias da Bru. Você cresceu como escritora e espero continuar a ver e ler como você ainda pode chegar bem longe._

_Um grande beijo, a todos os leitores de SDN, e um especial a sua escritora._

**_Rô_**


End file.
